The Half-Blood Princess
by rinachuu62
Summary: Parfois, il suffit d'une chose aussi simple qu'un murmure pour bouleverser le destin d'une personne ou même de plusieurs individus. Des personnages qui n'étaient pas censés se rapprocher l'un de l'autre le font, de nouvelles relations voient le jour ou évoluent.. Et si Hermione était envoyée dans la maison rivale ? Les choses se passeraient-elles de la même façon à Poudlard ?
1. Premiers pas vers Poudlard

**Disclaimer :** J'ai commencé à écrire cette fanfiction en août 2015. Elle est composée de deux parties, l'une se déroulant durant la première année et l'autre pendant la cinquième année. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

 **Titre :** The Half-Blood Princess

 **Prologue :** Parfois, il suffit d'une chose aussi simple qu'un murmure pour bouleverser le destin d'une personne ou même de plusieurs individus. Des personnages qui n'étaient pas censés se rapprocher l'un de l'autre le font, de nouvelles relations voient le jour ou évoluent.. Et si Hermione était envoyée dans la maison rivale ? Les choses se passeraient-elles de la même façon à Poudlard et dans le monde des sorciers ?

 **Personnages principaux :** Hermione Granger, Harry Potter et Severus Rogue.

 **Personnages secondaires :** Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Drago Malefoy, Tracey Davis et Luna Lovegood.

 **Couples principaux :** Harry/Hermione, Rogue/Hermione, Drago/Ginny.

 **Couples secondaires :** Drago/Pansy, Ron/Lavande, Ron/Luna, Dean/Seamus, Blaise/Pansy, etc..

Hermione Granger, âgée de presque une douzaine d'années, avait été, depuis sa naissance (ou du moins, c'est ce qu'elle avait toujours pensé) une petite fille comme tant d'autres. Mise à part son attitude d'élève exemplaire qui résultait d'un cerveau bien rempli caché sous une épaisse chevelure brune aux reflets roux, Hermione n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle était vraiment différente des autres enfants. Les seules choses qui, selon elle, auraient pu la faire sortir du lot étaient son prénom peu courant (Elle devait souvent reprendre les gens lorsqu'ils le prononçaient) ainsi que son amour pour les livres. Hermione aurait pu se voir destinée à une vie ordinaire, mais ce n'était pas le cas. En effet, quelle fut sa surprise lorsqu'elle reçut une curieuse lettre d'inscription au collège Poudlard durant les vacances d'été ! Enveloppée d'un parchemin jauni et ornée d'un sceau de cire frappé à l'écusson de cette même école, cette lettre avait révélé à la petite fille aux cheveux ébouriffés un secret que tous les enfants du monde entier rêveraient d'entendre. Devant cette lettre des plus mystérieuses, Hermione s'était empressée de déchirer l'enveloppe et ses yeux s'étaient directement posés sur les mots suivants : « École de sorcellerie », « Enchanteur-en-chef » ou encore « Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers ». Stupéfaite, elle cligna trois fois des yeux avant de lire le reste de cette étrange missive.

« _Chère Miss Granger,_

 _Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité. La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre.._ »

En quelques secondes, Hermione lut une première fois l'intégralité de la lettre et recommença une seconde, puis une troisième fois. Est-ce que cela signifiait ce qu'elle pensait ? Cette lettre paraissait bien trop officielle pour être un canular. Étant d'un naturel terre-à-terre, elle se pinça le bras droit afin de vérifier qu'elle ne se trouvait pas en plein rêve.. Et ce n'était pas le cas. Cette dernière reprit l'enveloppe afin de consulter la pièce qui y avait été jointe. On pouvait remarquer qu'une expression d'excitation avait maintenant gagné son visage. Elle lut chaque phrase à voix haute.

« _Liste des vêtements dont les élèves de première année devront obligatoirement être équipés :_

 _1) Trois robes de travail (noires), modèle normal_

 _2) Un chapeau pointu (noir)_

 _3) Une paire de gants protecteurs (en cuir de dragon ou autre matière semblable)_

 _4) Une cape d'hiver (noire avec attaches d'argent)_

 _Chaque vêtement devra porter une étiquette indiquant le nom de l'élève_ »

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration, son coeur battant de plus en plus fort et son sourire s'élargissant à mesure que les détails lui étaient fournis. Peu importe s'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise blague, elle n'avait pas pris autant de plaisir à lire un écrit depuis plusieurs semaines. Cependant, au fond d'elle-même, elle savait que ce courrier était on ne peut plus sérieux, et elle jubilait rien qu'en y pensant. Elle allait pouvoir quitter ce collège qu'elle détestait tant pour entrer dans une école de magie !

« _Livres et manuels_

 _Chaque élève devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants :_

 _\- Le Livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 1), de Miranda Fauconnette_

 _\- Histoire de la magie, de Bathilda Tourdesac_

 _\- Magie théorique, de Adalbert Lasornette_

 _\- Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants, de Emeric G. Changé_

 _\- Mille herbes et champignons magiques, de Phyllida Augirolle_

 _\- Potions magiques, de Arsenius Beaulitron_

 _\- Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques, de Norbert Dragonneau_

 _\- Forces obscures : comment s'en protéger, de Quentin Jentremble._

 _Fournitures_

 _\- 1 baguette magique_

 _\- 1 chaudron (modèle standard en étain, taille 2)_

 _\- 1 boîte de fioles en verre ou cristal_

 _\- 1 télescope_

 _\- 1 balance en cuivre_

 _Les élèves peuvent également emporter un hibou OU un chat OU un crapaud._

 _IL EST RAPPELÉ AUX PARENTS QUE LES ÉLÈVES DE PREMIÈRE ANNÉE_

 _NE SONT PAS AUTORISÉS À POSSÉDER LEUR PROPRE BALAI_ »

Hermione était ébahie par ce qu'elle venait de lire. Ainsi, elle était donc.. une sorcière ? Cette pensée la fit tressailler à la fois de surprise et de joie. Jamais plus elle n'allait s'ennuyer en cours. Troquer les cours de matières qu'elle connaissait sur le bout des doigts contre des cours de potions magiques ou d'enchantements ? Cela lui semblait encore lointain, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer vêtue d'une robe de sorcière, une baguette magique à la main. Désormais, elle n'avait plus qu'une envie : faire le plus de recherches possible sur sa nouvelle école et se plonger dans ses futurs livres de classe dont les noms avaient l'air plus fascinants les uns que les autres. Son enveloppe à la main, Hermione dévala les escaliers à toute vitesse afin de faire part de la nouvelle à ses parents. Elle imaginait déjà leurs réactions. « _Alors comme ça, notre fille est une sorcière ? Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, cela expliquerait ses résultats scolaires plus que brillants_ » « _Hermione chérie, je suis tellement fière de toi ! J'ai toujours su que tu étais destinée à de grandes choses !_ ».

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la réception de la fameuse lettre. Naturellement, ses parents, perplexes, avaient passé plus d'une demi-heure à lire et relire cette dernière, pour enfin se rendre à l'évidence. Depuis ce jour, la petite fille avait fait nombre de recherches et s'était empressée d'aller acheter toutes ses fournitures le plus rapidement possible. Elle avait passé la moitié de ses vacances plongée dans ses livres et connaissaient déjà plusieurs sortilèges. Une fois le mois d'août terminé, Hermione, accompagnée de ses parents, avait traversé le quai 9 3/4 de la gare de King's Cross afin de monter à bord du Poudlard Express. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures qu'elle les avait quittés, un pincement au cœur causé par les larmes de bonheur et de fierté qu'elle avait vu perler sur les joues de son père et de sa mère lorsqu'elle leur avait fait un dernier signe à la fenêtre du train.

Depuis, elle avait rencontré beaucoup d'enfants de son âge, qui eux aussi faisaient leur première rentrée à Poudlard. Il y avait Neville Londubat, un garçon un peu potelé et maladroit qui avait parcouru tous les compartiments afin de retrouver Trévor, son crapaud, qui s'était échappé. Hermione l'avait d'ailleurs aidé à le retrouver, et c'était ainsi qu'elle avait fait la connaissance de Ronald Weasley, un garçon roux possédant un animal de compagnie presque aussi étrange : un rat nommé Croûtard. Lorsqu'il avait essayé de jeter un sort à l'aide de sa baguette magique, celui-ci n'avait malheureusement pas fonctionné et Hermione en avait pouffé de rire. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui lancer une petite réflexion à ce sujet. En face de Ronald se trouvait le très célèbre Harry Potter, connu de tous les sorciers. Il s'agissait d'un petit garçon à lunettes avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Celle-ci lui avait été infligée par le plus puissant mage noir de tous les temps et c'est pourquoi il était malgré lui considéré comme une légende dans le monde des sorciers. Dès qu'elle l'aperçut, Hermione s'empressa de lui dire qu'elle connaissait tout de lui, car ce dernier figurait dans de nombreux livres de magie que cette dernière avait lus avec passion. Malgré son apparence assez modeste, elle ressentit tout de suite de l'admiration et de la sympathie envers lui, choses qu'elle ne semblait pas réellement partager avec Ronald, surnommé Ron. Ces trois-là restèrent ensemble jusqu'à la fin du trajet, à discuter de ce qui les attendait à Poudlard.

\- _Ne t'inquiète pas, Ron, je suis certain que tu te retrouveras à Gryffondor_ _comme tu le souhaites,_ lança Harry en essayant de rassurer son nouvel ami.

\- _Ce n'est pas aussi simple, Harry ! Toute ma famille est passée par Gryffondor. Je me sentirais exclu si je n'en faisais pas partie.. Si jamais je dois rejoindre les Serpentard, je quitte immédiatement Poudlard !_ rétorqua-t-il en avalant une énième Chocogrenouille.

\- _Ne dis pas de bêtises, voyons,_ répondit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. _Tu as la chance d'aller étudier dans la meilleure école de sorcellerie du monde, et tu t'en irais comme si de rien n'était ? En plus, j'ai lu que Serpentard était une très bonne maison, garantissant de très bons résultats. Et sans vouloir t'offenser, je ne pense pas que tu aies le moindre souci à te faire. Seuls les sorciers un minimum rusés se retrouvent là-bas,_ lui fit-elle remarquer avec un petit air suffisant.

\- _Eh bien, tant mieux !_ répliqua Ron, visiblement vexé. _Avec un peu de chance, ils prennent aussi les Miss Je-Sais-Tout qui ne savent pas tenir leur langue. Ça nous évitera de nous retrouver dans la même maison que toi !_ continua-t-il en esquissant un sourire moqueur à Harry.

\- _Détrompe-toi, Ronald, c'est Serdaigle qui favorise l'intelligence,_ rétorqua Hermione du tac au tac. Puis elle se tourna vers le brun et ajouta : _Mais c'est vrai que j'aimerais aussi aller chez les Gryffondor. Le courage, c'est important pour un sorcier, n'est-ce pas ? Bien sûr, étudier à Serdaigle doit également être passionnant. Je ne pense pas être envoyée chez les Serpentard de toute façon. Et toi, Harry ?_

Ce dernier fut un peu surpris de voir Hermione si confiante et réfléchie. On aurait dit qu'elle avait déjà la maturité d'une troisième année, contrairement à lui.

\- _Euh.. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me retrouver à Serpentard.. De ce que m'a dit Ron, tous les sorciers qui ont mal tourné viennent de cette maison-là. Sans oublier que Drago Malefoy y sera sûrement envoyé. Gryffondor, oui, Gryffondor ce serait bien,_ trancha-t-il d'une voix un peu plus assurée.

Ron se mit à rire et hocha la tête comme si Harry lui avait proposé un sachet de Dragées surprises de chez Bertie Crochue. Hermione, quant à elle, était du même avis en ce qui concernait Drago et lui esquissa un sourire radieux. Drago Malefoy était un garçon aux cheveux d'un blond aussi pâle que son teint, qu'ils avaient rencontré il y a plusieurs minutes. Il se pavanait dans le couloir avec Crabbe et Goyle, ses deux compères au physique imposant, et semblait prendre un malin plaisir à se moquer des autres. Quelques secondes en leur compagnie avaient suffi à Harry, Ron et Hermione pour s'apercevoir qu'il était préférable d'éviter ces trois-là.

\- _Hmm.. C'est sûr ! Qui serait heureux à l'idée de devoir supporter une personne aussi égocentrique, et ce, pendant toute sa scolarité à Poudlard ?_ répondit Hermione en poussant un soupir d'exaspération.

\- _Tu n'as pas idée,_ chuchota Ron ironiquement. _Tu seras peut-être envoyée à Serpentard avec lui, qui sait !_

\- _Ne sois pas idiot, j'ai autant de chance d'être envoyée là-bas que toi à Serdaigle !_ se moqua Hermione en grimaçant.

Peu après que leur discussion ait touché à sa fin, cette dernière se leva soudainement alors que les regards des deux garçons étaient perdus dans le paysage qui défilait derrière les fenêtres. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et disposa sa main devant elle, comme si elle s'apprêtait à élaborer un plan qui nécessitait une réponse positive à l'unanimité.

\- _Bien ! On parie sur les maisons dans lesquelles nous seront envoyés ? Je prédis Gryffondor pour Harry et moi !_ s'exclama-t-elle en échangeant de nouveau un regard avec lui.

\- _D'accord ! Tu paries quoi toi, Hermione ?_ Ron avait (pour une fois) répondu avec toute l'innocence du monde, mais celle-ci avait été prise pour de la désinvolture aux yeux de la jeune sorcière, qui lui lança un regard noir.

\- _C'est une expression !_

\- _Euh, de toute façon, la seule chose que j'avais à parier, c'était Croûtard,_ répondit-il rapidement en posant sa main au dessus de celle de sa camarade. _Allez, Gryffondor pour moi aussi, il n'y a pas de raison !_

Le regard noisette de l'une et les yeux bleu clair de l'autre incitèrent Harry à joindre sa main à la leur. Face au sourire impatient de Hermione (et afin de mettre un terme à l'expression désespérée qu'affichait Ron), Harry s'exécuta.

\- _Un pour tous, et tous pour Gryffondor !_ achevèrent-ils en cœur.

Et c'est ainsi que le train se mit à ralentir, signe que les trois nouveaux amis étaient bientôt arrivés à destination. Harry et Ron s'empressèrent de revêtir leur robe de sorcier et descendirent en compagnie de Hermione. Ils se trouvaient maintenant sur un quai minuscule plongé dans la pénombre, où ils y rencontrèrent un énorme, un gigantesque homme dont l'épaisseur de ses cheveux et de sa barbe pouvait presque rivaliser avec sa taille. Apparemment, il était là pour accompagner les élèves de première année jusqu'à l'enceinte de l'école.

\- _Tiens, je pensais qu'on avait maintenant quitté Londres. Serait-ce Big Ben que j'aperçois au loin ?_ se moqua Drago en bombant légèrement le torse face aux quelques rires qu'il avait réussi à susciter.

\- _Quel idiot,_ fit remarquer Hermione. _Il devrait être ravi à l'idée de rencontrer quelqu'un ayant à peu près la même taille que son égo !_

Ron, qui avait légèrement ri suite à la blague de Drago, avait fait mine de s'étrangler afin de ne pas s'attirer de nouveau les foudres de sa nouvelle camarade. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers Harry, ce dernier s'écria « _Hagrid !_ » suivi d'un geste de la main qu'il leva très haut afin d'être sûr que ce dernier le remarque.

\- _T-Tu le connais ce Argrid ?_ gloussa Ron en voyant une énorme tête hirsute se rapprocher d'eux.

\- _C'est Hagrid, mon bonhomme,_ corrigea le concerné en le gratifiant d'un clin d'oeil. _Alors Harry, tu t'es fait de nouveaux amis à ce que je vois ?_ Il frictionna affectueusement les cheveux du garçon en adressant un sourire à Hermione.

\- _Ah, oui. Hagrid, je te présente Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger._

Ron fit un vif signe de la tête (qu'il avait dû relever jusqu'à frôler une crampe à la nuque), tandis que Hermione lui serra la main poliment, cependant intriguée par la taille de l'ami de Harry. Les présentations faites, Hagrid, le sourire aux lèvres, monta d'un ton afin que tous les élèves de première année puissent l'entendre.

\- _Les première année sont tous là ? Par ici, suivez-moi, et faites attention où vous mettez les pieds. En route pour Poudlard, les enfants !_

Mêlés à l'obscurité, les nouveaux élèves suivirent Hagrid (certains en évitant de glisser, d'autres, dont Neville, en trébuchant complètement) à travers ce qui semblait être un chemin étroit et semé d'embûches.

\- _Après le prochain tournant, vous apercevrez votre nouvelle école !_ leur dit-il quelques minutes plus tard en se tournant vers eux.

Des cris d'exclamation, d'étonnement et de contemplation retentirent alors. L'étroit chemin avait soudainement débouché sur la rive d'un grand lac obscur, où l'on pouvait apercevoir Poudlard de l'autre côté, perchée au sommet d'une montagne. Hagrid pointa du doigt un grand nombre de petits canots alignés le long de la rive, en faisant bien attention d'indiquer aux élèves qu'ils ne devaient pas être plus de quatre par barque. Neville rejoignit Hermione, Harry et Ron, et après une dernière vérification, l'ensemble des barques commença à glisser sur l'eau du lac, en direction de Poudlard. Une fois sur la terre ferme et plutôt rocheuse, les élèves, toujours accompagnés de Hagrid, continuèrent dans la direction du château, grimpèrent le long d'un passage creusé dans la montagne, et posèrent enfin les pieds dans une pelouse située à quelques mètres de la célèbre école de sorcellerie. Enfin, après avoir monté plusieurs marches d'un escalier en pierres, tout le monde se pressa devant l'immense porte d'entrée en chêne. D'une main de fer, Hagrid frappa trois fois à la porte. À peine une seconde s'écoula avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre, laissant apparaître une grande sorcière aux cheveux noirs tirés dans un chignon, et vêtue d'une longue robe d'un vert foncé. Les yeux de Hermione pétillèrent lorsque celle-ci annonça à Hagrid qu'elle prenait le relais et qu'elle allait conduire les nouveaux élèves dans la Grande Salle afin de procéder à la Cérémonie de la Répartition. Les élèves de première année lui emboîtèrent le pas, à la foix excités et anxieux.

Après les avoir amenés à destination (dans une petite pièce située près de la Grande Salle), la grande sorcière, qui était en fait le professeur McGonagall, se lança dans un long discours dont Hermione ne perdit pas une seule miette. Elle leur souhaita à tous la bienvenue, leur présenta brièvement les différentes maisons dans lesquelles ils s'apprêtaient à être envoyés, puis leur expliqua les grandes lignes de la cérémonie ainsi que les mœurs de l'école, en passant par les cours, les dortoirs, jusqu'à la coupe des Quatre Maisons. Enfin, elle les félicita de faire maintenant partie des élèves de Poudlard et ils la suivirent en rang afin de commencer la cérémonie. Lorsqu'ils franchirent la double porte, les élèves de première année avaient des étoiles pleins les yeux : des milliers de chandelles étaient suspendues dans les airs, ayant pour but d'éclairer les quatre longues tables, regroupant chacune les Gryffondor, les Serdaigle, les Poufsouffle et les Serpentard. Les autres étudiants y étaient déjà assis, en face d'assiettes et de gobelets flamboyants, et attendaient avec impatience que de nouvelles têtes rejoignent leur maison respective. Un peu plus loin, au bout de la salle, Hermione remarqua que les professeurs avaient pris place autour d'une autre table. Les murmures et les chuchotements semblaient venir de partout.

\- _Je me demande comment nous allons être sélectionnés ?_ s'inquiéta une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds, l'air anxieux.

\- _Regarde Harry, il y a mes frères là-bas, à la table des Gryffondor !_ s'exclama Ron en empoignant Harry par le bras. _Si jamais je me retrouve à Serpentard ou à Poufsouffle, ils vont certainement se moquer de moi devant tout le monde.._

\- _Tss, à quoi ça sert, cette répartition ? Je ferais mieux d'aller directement prendre place à la table des Serpentard ! Si jamais mon père apprend que.._

Hermione cessa immédiatement de prêter attention aux bavardages des autres élèves lorsqu'elle entendit la voix insupportable de Drago. « _Harry avait raison, il est vraiment agaçant_ » pensa-t-elle. Il ne cessait de tout rapporter à lui-même ou à son père. En attendant que les préparatifs soient terminés, elle plongea son regard dans le merveilleux plafond de Poudlard : Un plafond magique d'un noir velouté, ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau à un ciel étoilé. C'est alors qu'elle sentit un regard se poser sur elle. À une certaine distance des élèves, les professeurs étaient en train de discuter entre eux, à l'exception d'un seul dont le regard errait dans la salle et avait fini par accrocher celui de Hermione. Ce dernier détourna le regard après quelques instants. Il semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Lorsque les élèves de première année étaient entrés plusieurs minutes auparavant, elle avait trouvé à ce même homme un air ennuyé et distant, comme s'il n'avait aucune envie d'être ici. D'ailleurs, il semblait ignorer son voisin de gauche à l'heure actuelle. Mais elle fut plutôt surprise de sa réaction lorsqu'elle eût croisé son regard. En effet, il lui avait semblé que son visage impassible avait soudain pris une teinte livide, et que ses yeux (qui paraissaient aussi sombres que l'intérieur du lac qu'ils avaient traversé tout à l'heure) s'étaient soudainement mis à briller, tout du moins pendant une fraction de seconde. Après un moment de réflexion, Hermione pensa qu'elle avait dû se tromper. Il devait avoir vu Harry derrière elle. « _Mais il est à ta gauche, à au moins deux mètres de toi_ » lui chuchota une petite voix intérieure. Mais elle chassa très vite cette idée de son esprit : En effet, il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi en faire une fixation. Il avait probablement dû se rappeler de quelque chose d'important à ce moment-là. Cela arrivait à tout le monde, après tout.

\- _Qu'avez-vous, professeur ? Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller.. Je veux dire, encore moins que d'habitude,_ lui demanda sa voisine de droite, le professeur Chourave. Ce dernier lui lança un regard sombre avant d'esquisser un léger sourire de circonstance.

\- _Tout va pour le mieux, professeur Chourave,_ lui assura-t-il d'une voix posée, mais quelque peu monotone. _Dites-moi, est-ce que vous connaissez le nom de cette élève ?_ Il indiqua subtilement Hermione du doigt. Après avoir froncé les sourcils afin de l'apercevoir plus distinctement, le professeur Chourave sortit une sorte de registre avec des photos animées d'une trentaine d'élèves.

\- _Voyons, voyons... Hermione Granger. Elle vient d'arriver à Poudlard et semble venir d'une famille moldue. De ce que l'on nous a renseignés, c'est une élève très brillante,_ fit-elle en poursuivant sa lecture. _Elle a une bonne tête, cette miss ! J'espère la compter parmi mes élèves, chez les Poufsouffle._ Après un moment de silence, elle ajouta : _De toute évidence, vous aimeriez la compter parmi vos Serpentard, n'est-ce pas ?_ Elle semblait avoir prononcé « Vos Serpentard » sur un ton de défi et son interlocuteur ne manqua pas de le relever.

\- _Cela sonne comme une.. insulte, ne trouvez-vous pas, professeur ?_ Sa voix, monocorde et saccadée à la fois, dévoilait l'agacement de cet homme aux cheveux d'un noir corbeau. Il avait, comme à son habitude, si on en croyait ses collègues, réussi à transformer une simple question en un reproche sarcastique. _De toute manière, le choix revient au traditionnel Choixpeau,_ acheva-t-il d'un rictus.

\- _C'est.. C'est exact, professeur Rogue._

À cet instant, le professeur Chourave se fit la promesse de ne plus jamais le questionner sur son état d'esprit, ou sur quoi que ce soit d'autre. « _Il est presque aussi agréable que les gardiens de la prison d'Azkaban_ » pensa-t-elle avec amertume. Un peu plus loin, des centaines de murmures retentirent lorsque le professeur McGonagall avança dans la salle afin de déposer le célèbre Choixpeau sur une chaise placée au centre. La Cérémonie de la Répartition s'apprêtait à commencer.


	2. La décision du Choixpeau

Les bavardages retentirent de plus belle à la vue du Choixpeau qui avait délicatement été disposé sur la chaise. Mais cette fois-ci, ils provenaient des quatre longues tables alignées le long de la salle, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter les murmures et chuchotements des première année. Les né-moldus devaient certainement se dire que ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on voyait un vieux chapeau rapiécé provoquer une telle ovation. Le suspense était maintenant à son comble.

\- _Et dire qu'un.. qu'un vieux chapeau souillé et déchiré va décider de notre avenir,_ gloussa Ron qui fixait le Choixpeau d'un air dubitatif.

Hermione se serait bien empressée de le faire taire avec une de ses petites réflexions, mais elle n'y songea même pas. Elle qui avait arboré un air si confiant durant tout le trajet paraissait maintenant plus qu'anxieuse face au verdict qui allait lui être adressé d'une minute à l'autre. À cet instant plus qu'à un autre, elle aurait voulu être placée chez les Gryffondor, bien que son cœur hésitait également avec la maison Serdaigle. Hermione devait bien avouer qu'elle aurait voulu être envoyée dans la même maison que Harry, et pourquoi pas Ron, tant qu'à faire. Puis elle songea brièvement à Poufsouffle ainsi qu'à Serpentard. Il était peu probable que le Choixpeau décide de l'envoyer dans l'une ou dans l'autre, alors elle chassa très rapidement l'idée de son esprit. Enfin, la voix du professeur McGonagall résonna dans la salle et mit fin au vacarme provoqué par les bavardages.

\- _Il est maintenant temps, comme chaque année, de laisser le Choixpeau s'exprimer,_ annonça-t-elle d'une voix solennelle.

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'elle entend au juste par s'exprimer ?_ demanda Harry à Ron.

\- _Taisez-vous et écoutez_ , leur murmura Hermione, l'index posé contre ses lèvres.

Il y eut alors un long silence, puis le fameux Choixpeau ouvrit ses yeux sombres et, à la grande surprise des première année, se lança dans un long discours qui ressemblait plutôt à une chanson bien travaillée.

« _Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_

 _Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit_

 _Je veux bien me manger moi-même_

 _Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi._

 _Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides,_

 _Font pâl'figure auprès de moi_

 _Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,_

 _Chacun se soumet à mon choix._

 _Rien ne m'échapp' rien ne m'arrête_

 _Le Choixpeau a toujours raison_

 _Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête_

 _Pour connaitre votre maison._

 _Si vous allez à Gryffondor_

 _Vous rejoindrez les courageux,_

 _Les plus hardis et les plus forts_

 _Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._

 _Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,_

 _Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_

 _Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_

 _Et leur patience est proverbiale._

 _Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_

 _Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être_

 _Là-bas, ce sont des érudits_

 _Qui ont envie de tout connaître._

 _Vous finirez à Serpentard_

 _Si vous êtes plutôt malin,_

 _Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards_

 _Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

 _Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_

 _Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein_

 _Tu seras en de bonnes mains_

 _Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_ »

Des acclamations et des applaudissements se firent entendre de toute part une fois la chanson du Choixpeau achevée, et Ron profita de l'agitation pour déclarer qu'il chantait bien mieux que sa propre mère. Quand le silence fut rétabli, le professeur McGonagall reprit :

\- _Bien. Cette année, il a été décidé que les garçons seraient répartis en premier, suivi de la gent féminine,_ expliqua-t-elle, les sourcils froncés, comme si cette nouvelle méthode ne trouvait guère grâce à ses yeux. Percy, l'un des frères aînés de Ron, dit à sa voisine que cela devait être pour que Harry Potter passe dans les premiers. Après tout, sa répartition était la plus attendue.

\- _Oh non,_ fit Ron qui ne cessait de se faire remarquer depuis tout à l'heure.

\- _Quand je vous appellerai, vous viendrez chacun prendre place sur cette chaise et placerez soigneusement le Choixpeau sur votre tête. Vous êtes prêts ? Alors, commençons sans plus tarder.. Terry Boot !_

Un garçon aux cheveux bruns émergea alors de la foule d'élèves pour aller se placer sur la chaise. Il avait l'air un peu anxieux à l'idée d'être le premier réparti dans l'une des quatre maisons. Dès qu'il eut coiffé le Choixpeau, ce dernier s'exclama « _Serdaigle !_ » et l'heureux élu s'empressa de rejoindre la table de sa future maison, acclamé par des dizaines d'élèves plus âgés. Bientôt, plusieurs autres noms furent cités : Vincent Crabbe, l'ami de Drago Malefoy au visage boursouflé, rejoignit la maison Serpentard d'un air fier, Justin Finch-Fletchley fut envoyé à Poufsouffle, Seamus Finnigan accourut vers la table des Gryffondor avec un grand sourire, suivi de Neville Londubat qui manqua de tomber en chemin. Drago, quant à lui, rejoignit la maison Serpentard sans grande surprise. Les noms des élèves et des différentes maisons défilèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes : Serpentard, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle, Gryffondor, Poufsouffle.. Enfin, le tour de Harry et Ron arrivèrent. Tous deux furent envoyés à Gryffondor comme ils l'avaient souhaité. Hermione esquissa un grand sourire lorsqu'elle vit Harry lâcher un soupir de soulagement et Ron essayer de dissimuler les larmes de bonheur qui coulaient tant bien que mal le long de ses joues.

Le nombre de première année qui attendaient le jugement du Choixpeau avait été divisé par deux : Il ne restaient plus que les filles. L'angoisse que Hermione avait ressentie quelques minutes plus tôt s'était dissipée, elle arborait désormais une attitude optimiste, prête à poser le Choixpeau sur sa crinière brune aux reflets flamboyants. Après tout, elle n'avait aucune raison d'être anxieuse : Harry et Ron avaient été bien plus tourmentés qu'elle à propos de la Cérémonie de la Répartition, et pourtant, ils avaient tous deux rejoint la maison de leur choix. Hermione attendait maintenant son tour avec une impatience qu'elle avait renoncé à dissimuler derrière un masque de sang-froid. Hannah Abbot fut envoyée à Poufsouffle, Lavande Brown à Gryffondor et Millicent Bulstrode à Serpentard. Parvati Patil rejoignit Lavande à la table des Gryffondor, tandis que sa sœur jumelle, Padma, fut envoyée chez les Serdaigle.

\- _Hermione Granger,_ s'exclama enfin le professeur McGonagall en lui esquissant un très léger sourire.

Le moment était arrivé. Le cœur de la jeune sorcière se serra, mais cette dernière essaya de ne rien laisser rien transparaître de ses émotions. Elle avança alors, le nez en l'air, une oreille écoutant les voix qui vagabondaient à travers la salle.

\- _C'est la fille de tout à l'heure.. La Miss Je-Sais-Tout,_ murmura une petite blonde avec un regard dédaigneux.

\- _Tss ! Pas de soucis à se faire, une intello pareille se retrouvera certainement à Serdaigle,_ _pas à Serpentard,_ ajouta une voix qu'elle attribua à Pansy Parkinson, la version féminine de Draco.

Hermione ne releva aucune des paroles qu'elle avait entendues, mais jeta cependant un vif regard à Harry, qui lui adressa un clin d'œil en signe d'encouragement. Un sourire s'étendit alors le long de ses lèvres et elle s'assit sur la chaise, coiffant alors le Choixpeau. Tout allait bien se passer, elle allait être envoyée à Gryffondor. Elle entendit alors le Choixpeau se parler à lui-même, puis lui poser des questions, tout cela à tour de rôle.

\- _Hmm.. Je vois de l'ambition, mais surtout du courage et un cœ_ _ur_ _noble.. Serais-tu une Gryffondor ? Mais aussi un caractère très studieux, une remarquable envie de tout connaître.. Ton intelligence serait très appréciée à Serdaigle, tu sais ? Cependant, je note également une profonde envie de faire ses preuves.. Argh, tu es difficile à placer, tu sais, petite ?_

Le cœur de Hermione se mit à tambouriner dans sa cage thoracique, sa confiance diminuant à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient.

\- _Vous.. Vous n'avez qu'à vous laisser guider par mes préférences ?_ risqua-t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- _Et bien, dans ce cas.. Quel est donc ce murmure ?_

« _Serpentard.. Serpentard.._ »

Une voix monocorde soufflait ses paroles, mais elle ne provenaient pas de la bouche du Choixpeau. Celui-ci semblait d'autant plus désorienté en réalisant que Hermione, elle, n'entendait rien. Cela faisait presque quatre minutes qu'il essayait d'orienter cette dernière dans l'une des quatre maisons, et la foule commençait à s'impatienter.

\- _J'aimerais.. J'aimerais rejoindre Gryffondor. Gryffondor,_ répéta-t-elle machinalement.

\- _C'est un excellent choix, mais quelqu'un.. Quelqu'un semble me suggérer une tout autre alternative,_ murmura le Choixpeau, les sourcils froncés, persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'un signe du grand Salazar lui-même.

En effet la voix insistait, elle s'accentuait, semblable à un sifflement de serpent. Bientôt, le Choixpeau n'eut plus d'autre choix que de délibérer, et il ouvrit donc ses deux grands yeux. Hermione, elle, tremblait de tout son corps à l'approche du verdict.

\- _C'est bon, il semble avoir choisi !_ chuchota Ron en se tournant vers Harry. _Elle va bientôt accourir à la table des Gryffondor elle aussi !_

Le Choixpeau prit une profonde inspiration, et lança bientôt de sa voix tonitruante :

« _SERPENTARD !_ »

Il y eut alors une sorte de malaise, à la fois à la table des Gryffondor (provoqué par les réactions de Harry et Ron), à la table des Serpentard (Drago lança un juron), mais aussi chez le professeur McGonagall, ainsi qu'à la table des autres enseignants, du côté du professeur Chourave. Ces deux dernières pensaient d'ores et déjà accueillir Hermione dans leur maison respective : Gryffondor et Poufsouffle. Mais le choc se lisait surtout dans les yeux de Hermione elle-même, qui ne parvenait pas à se lever de la chaise tellement cette annonce l'avait abasourdie.

\- _C'est.. C'est pas possible, Ron, tu as bien entendu comme moi ?_ s'exclama Harry en se levant brusquement de sa table. Les regards étaient désormais tournés vers lui.

\- _Ser-Serpentard.. Elle va vraiment aller l-là-bas ?_ bégaya Ron, sous le choc. Sa famille avait toujours insisté sur la mauvaise réputation de cette dernière.

\- _Bon, tant pis, elle ne devait sans doute pas avoir l'étoffe d'une Poufsouffle,_ fit remarquer le professeur Chourave en croisant les bras. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil au professeur Rogue assis à côté d'elle, et remarqua qu'un sourire satisfait semblait s'être dessiné sur le bout de ses lèvres.

\- _M-Monsieur le Choixpeau !_ s'emporta Harry en ignorant les regards posés sur lui. _Il doit y avoir une erreur ! Elle devait aller à Gryffondor !_ Hermione se leva alors d'un pas hésitant et lui lança un regard significatif. Elle avait les joues rosies et il remarqua un voile de déception dans son regard.

\- _Mr Potter, rasseyez-vous immédiatement, je vous prie !_ répondit aussitôt le professeur McGonagall. _Le Choixpeau sait toujours ce qu'il y a de mieux pour les élèves !_ Puis elle reprit, d'une voix plus tempérée : _Miss Granger, veuillez vous installer à la table des Serpentard, s'il vous plaît._

Hermione s'y rendit d'un pas assez réticent, les yeux rivés sur le sol. _Ce n'est pas possible,_ pensa-t-elle. Il devait y avoir une erreur. Elle possédait toutes les caractéristiques nécessaires pour rejoindre les Gryffondor ou les Serdaigle, le Choixpeau l'avait dit lui-même. Alors pourquoi Serpentard ? Elle était persuadée qu'il aurait même été plus censé de l'envoyer à Poufsouffle. « _C'est ridicule. Le Choixpeau n'aurait pas choisi au hasard tout de même ? Et puis, qu'elle était cette voix dont il parlait ?_ » Si ça se trouve, c'était l'un des fantômes de Poudlard qui avait décidé de lui faire une mauvaise blague. Peu importe. Dans la soirée, elle irait voir le directeur de l'école afin de lui demander de changer de maison immédiatement. Ainsi, elle pourrait rejoindre Harry et Ron. Lorsqu'elle s'assit, Hermione entendit clairement Pansy Parkinson se moquer d'elle avec Millicent Bulstode, bien qu'elle s'était volontairement isolée au bout de la table. Elle avait du mal à croire que la malice était censée caractériser les élèves de la maison Serpentard, car la plupart des élèves assis à cette table avaient l'air de parfaits idiots.

\- _On te souhaite la bienvenue, Granger ?_ lui lança Drago d'un air moqueur. _Alors comme ça, on est séparée des deux clowns ? Comment ils s'appellent déjà ? Ah oui, Potter et Weasmoche !_ Un garçon répondant au nom de Blaise Zabini éclata de rire en entendant le surnom que Draco avait donné à Ron.

\- _Tu veux bien la fermer, Malefoy ?_ répliqua Hermione qui avait vainement essayé de se contrôler. À croire que l'attitude dédaigneuse des Serpentard commençait déjà à l'atteindre, elle aussi.

Le blond lui répondit en lui lançant un regard méprisant, comme si sa simple présence le dégoûtait. Il était occupé à voir quel autre élève allait rejoindre la table des Serpentard, et de toute manière, il aurait bien le temps de se moquer d'elle une autre fois. Il avait d'ailleurs des années à sa disposition et cette perspective lui fit esquisser un sourire détestable. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le professeur McGonagall mit fin à la Cérémonie de la Répartition, laissant à Dumbledore le soin de se lancer dans un discours digne de son rôle de directeur, afin d'inaugurer la nouvelle année qui commençait à Poudlard. Bientôt, l'ensemble des tables de la Grande Salle furent remplies de somptueuses victuailles et les élèves comme les professeurs inaugurèrent ledit festin. Il y avait un choix infini d'entrées, de plats et de desserts, mais Hermione avait perdu l'appétit et ne mangea donc presque rien. Et dire qu'il y a moins de deux heures, elle était surexcitée à l'idée d'entrer à Poudlard. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'être envoyée à Serpentard puisse lui retirer le bonheur qu'elle avait alors ressenti. Tandis qu'elle plantait sa fourchette dans le contenu de son assiette, cette dernière essaya de se convaincre que la situation aurait pu être pire. « _Non, ça n'aurait pas pu l'être_ » lui murmura sa petite voix intérieure avec une pointe de sarcasme. La maison Serpentard avait beau garantir de très bons résultats, elle avait du mal à s'imaginer passer des années et des années en compagnie de Drago, Pansy, Millicent et de tous ses autres camarades qui devaient certainement être aussi arrogants. Soudain, elle releva la tête en entendant son prénom. Harry et Ron s'étaient furtivement glissés à la même table qu'elle.

\- _Qu'est-ce que..? Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici, les garçons, retournez à votre table avant que.._

\- _Avant que.. Quoi ?_ répondit Ron sur un ton de défi. _Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, ce n'est pas à ta maison que l'on risque de faire perdre des points !_ Sa blague n'avait malheureusement pas eu l'effet escompté, à en juger par le regard réprobateur que lui lançait Hermione. Seul Harry semblait avoir décelé la peine dissimulée dans celui-ci.

\- _Quand bien même, vas-y ! Ne te gêne surtout pas, Ron. Je ne vais certainement pas les aider à faire grimper le score de leur maison,_ rétorqua-t-elle en observant les sièges vides qui les séparaient du reste des Serpentard. Elle soupira. _Je n'ai jamais été aussi.. désemparée._

\- _Pourtant, tu m'avais dit que ça ne te gênerais pas de.. Aïe !_ Harry lui avait donné un coup de coude afin de l'empêcher de sortir une autre bêtise.

\- _Ron, tu ne vois pas que tu empires la situation ? Mets-toi un peu à sa place ! Elle va devoir supporter Malefoy et toute sa bande d'amis pendant des jours, des mois, des années.. Si encore il n'y avait pas eu eux.._

\- _Vous arrangez vraiment les choses, vous deux,_ leur fit-elle remarquer sur un ton à la fois exaspéré et sarcastique. Les deux Gryffondor échangèrent un regard confus, puis Harry reprit.

\- _Écoute-moi, Hermione,_ poursuivit-il en faisant attention à la regarder droit dans les yeux. _Tu es une fille intelligente, travailleuse et déterminée. À peine étions-nous assis dans le train que tu connaissais déjà un nombre incroyable de sortilèges !_ Hermione esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire en l'écoutant. _Alors s'il te plait, ne te laisse pas abattre par le choix d'une maison. Au contraire, ignore ces idiots et fais de ton mieux dans toutes les matières afin de leur clouer le bec !_ En plus d'un sourire, il avait également réussi à la faire rire légèrement.

\- _Tu peux compter sur moi, Harry,_ se ravisa-t-elle alors.

\- _De toute façon, on a beau ne pas partager la même salle commune, on pourra toujours se voir pendant les intercours ou lors des repas._

- _Et il y a les week-ends aussi_ , ajouta Ron. _Et puis, Fred et George m'ont une fois dit que les Gryffondor partageaient certains cours avec les Serpentard, comme celui de potions par exemple._ Soudain, une voix grave et étrangère se joignit à leur conversation, faisant sursauter le trio.

\- _Il se pourrait que le professeur en question, qui se trouve être le directeur de la maison Serpentard, décide de convier une autre maison au cours de ses élèves.. Si jamais Mr Potter et son acolyte ne rejoignaient pas leur table immédiatement._

Ron, surpris et intimidé par l'apparition du maître des potions, laissa échapper un gloussement, mais n'osa rien rétorquer.

\- _Nous.. Nous voulions juste.._ bégaya Harry tout en cherchant une excuse qui pourrait justifier leur intrusion.

Le regard sombre de Severus Rogue accrocha celui de Harry, à la manière de deux crochets de serpent qui se seraient refermés sur sa proie. Il était grand, assez mince, et sa silhouette était entièrement vêtue de noir. Ses cheveux s'arrêtant au-dessus de ses épaules étaient également de la même couleur. Même s'il ne s'était pas directement présenté, Harry n'aurait eu aucun mal à reconnaître le directeur de la maison Serpentard. À cet instant, il ne pensait plus qu'à une chose : prendre Ron par le bras et se précipiter vers la table des Gryffondor. Le regard du professeur Rogue dériva sur celui de Ron sans lui prêter la moindre attention, puis croisa celui de sa nouvelle élève. Comme la première fois, Hermione eut cette vague impression d'être scrutée, voire dévisagée. Ce dernier le remarqua et regarda ailleurs avant de reprendre sa conversation. Quelque chose en elle lui rappelait quelqu'un qu'il avait connu, mais il n'avait aucune envie de s'attarder là-dessus.

\- _Peu importe, Mr Potter. Vous n'avez en aucun cas le droit d'être assis à cette table. Devrais-je vous rappeler que vous avez préféré la maison Gryffondor ?_

Hermione regardait en l'air. Aucun d'eux n'avaient une seule fois désiré se retrouver à la table des Serpentard. Et après avoir rencontré son directeur de maison, elle aurait presque tout donné pour que le professeur McGonagall se dirige vers elle et lui annonce que finalement, le Choixpeau s'était trompé sur son compte et qu'elle devait rejoindre la table des Gryffondor de ce pas. Mais ce moment ne vint jamais. Le regard perçant du professeur Rogue s'était de nouveau posé sur elle.

\- _De toute manière, vous vous doutez bien que nous allons nous assurer que Miss Granger soit tout à fait à son aise ici. Vous pouvez donc repartir l'esprit serein._

Harry ne savait pas très bien si ce qu'il venait d'entendre était une promesse ou une blague sarcastique à la Vernon Dursley. Ron, lui, se tenait sur le bord de sa chaise, prêt à dévaler. Hermione leur fit signe de ne surtout pas la laisser seule ici, mais ne pouvant résister à l'autorité de Rogue, ils furent bien obligés de regagner leurs places. Ce dernier s'éclaircit alors la gorge et s'adressa à l'ensemble de sa maison.

\- _Bien. Avant que Miss Granger ne nous trouve une nouvelle excuse pour nous faire perdre du temps, sachez que nous allons commencer une nouvelle année ensemble.. La première pour certains d'entre vous. Je tiens à préciser que j'attends aussi bien de mes élèves une attitude exemplaire que des résultats honorables. Je ne suis pas connu pour faire de l'ombre au professeur Chourave en me montrant magnanime ou tolérant envers les élèves incompétents. Maintenant, un Préfet va vous montrer votre salle commune ainsi que vos dortoirs._

Gemma Ferley, une grande brune aux yeux exorbités, se leva aussitôt et interpella les élèves de Serpentard afin de leur montrer le chemin. Bientôt, les élèves de chaque maison se mirent à suivre leurs préfets. Après un dernier coup d'œil à la table des Gryffondor, Hermione s'apprêta à les suivre, mais une voix qu'elle connaissait désormais bien la coupa dans son élan.

\- _Miss Granger ?_ La silhouette sombre de Severus Rogue lui apparut alors. _Je vous déconseille fortement de fréquenter Mr Potter, ainsi que par la même occasion, les élèves de la maison Gryffondor.. À moins que vous ne souhaitiez vous attirer des problèmes lors de votre scolarité, bien sûr._

Hermione fut surprise en entendant ce qui lui semblait être plus un avertissement qu'un conseil, et ne sut quoi répondre. À l'image de la maison qu'il représentait, le professeur Rogue paraissait désagréable et presque méprisable. Il avait beau la surplomber de toute sa hauteur, son regard semblait beaucoup moins dur que lorsqu'il avait surpris Harry et Ron à la table de la maison Serpentard. Il était clair qu'il semblait favoriser ses propres élèves, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il se montrait agréable avec eux.

\- _Si jamais il vous arrivait de causer du tort à la maison de Salazar Serpentard,_ reprit-il, _il se pourrait que je sois dans l'obligation de vous renvoyer. Et vous comme moi savons très bien qu'il ne s'agit pas de la meilleure option, bien au contraire. N'est-ce pas, Miss Granger ?_

Être renvoyée de la maison Serpentard ? L'idée était quelque peu séduisante. Mais Hermione ne pouvait se résoudre à tirer un trait sur Poudlard juste parce qu'elle avait été envoyée dans la pire des maisons. Cependant, Harry et Ron étaient pour le moment ses seuls amis, et elle n'avait aucune envie de ne plus les fréquenter. Surtout Harry. D'ailleurs, de quoi l'accusait-il ? Il n'avait encore rien fait de réprimandable, si ce n'était se balader sans autorisation dans la Grande Salle. Bon, il s'était peut-être opposé à ce qu'elle soit envoyée à Serpentard, mais cela ne changeait rien. Vexée, Hermione lança un regard glacial au professeur Rogue, bien qu'apeurée par la perspective de se faire réprimander de la sorte. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant.

\- _Ce sera tout, professeur ?_ fit-elle d'une voix faussement paisible, sans répondre à la question de ce dernier.

Et elle s'en alla, les joues rosies. Bien qu'elle ne s'était en aucun cas montrée impolie, elle avait elle-même trouvé son attitude assez désinvolte, ce qui était une première pour une élève aussi studieuse. Mais elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Allait-elle raconter tout cela à Harry et Ron ? À méditer. Allait-elle tout tenter pour se faire transférer à Gryffondor ? Évidemment. Essayant de faire le vide dans son esprit, elle s'empressa de monter les marches une par une, afin de se rendre au dortoir des filles. Rogue lui, lui lança un dernier regard avant de partir à son tour.

\- _Studieuse, mais téméraire.. Tout comme elle.._


	3. Une soirée mouvementée

Hermione s'apprêtait désormais à monter les longs escaliers qui s'étendaient devant ses yeux. Il était assez difficile de se déplacer dans l'enceinte de l'école, étant donné que les escaliers ne cessaient de coulisser entre eux. Contrairement aux autres élèves de Serpentard qui suivaient leur Préfet vers un escalier conduisant aux cachots, Hermione emprunta discrètement la direction opposée en espérant croiser Harry et Ron sur son chemin. Elle n'avait en fait aucune envie de se retrouver coincée avec ses nouveaux camarades et songea qu'elle rejoindrait la salle commune des Serpentard un peu plus tard. Après avoir ainsi monté plusieurs étages, cette dernière ralentit le pas et se lança dans la contemplation des tableaux dorés qui ornaient les murs. Des dizaines et des dizaines de tableaux se succédaient : des hommes, des femmes, des animaux qui s'animaient dans l'agitation causée par les brochettes d'élèves qui passaient par là. Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être émerveillée par ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Certains personnages chantaient, racontaient des blagues aux élèves ou leur souhaitaient la bienvenue. D'autres quittaient même leur propre tableau afin d'aller discuter avec leur voisin.

\- _Hé toi, la petite aux cheveux échevelés !_ s'exclama l'un des tableaux à sa droite.

\- _Je vous demande pardon ?_ répondit Hermione en faisant volte-face.

\- _Voudrais-tu bien discuter avec moi ? Tous les élèves passent devant mon tableau sans même m'adresser un regard,_ fit le chevalier d'un air bredouille.

\- _C'est peut-être parce que vous les interpellez d'une manière bien peu convenable !_ s'offusqua Hermione avec rigueur. Ses cheveux avaient toujours eu cette apparence un peu ébouriffée, ce n'était pas la peine de le lui faire remarquer. _Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois rejoindre.._

\- _Oh, quel sacré caractère tu as pour une fillette de première année,_ l'interrompit-il d'un air amusé. _Ne me dit pas.. Tu as été envoyée à Gryffondor, c'est ça ? Ou peut-être Serdaigle, vu ta façon de t'exprimer ? Personnellement, j'appartenais à la maison Poufsou.._

Hermione lui fit signe de se taire en s'écriant « _Silence !_ », puis inspira un grand coup à s'en exploser les poumons. Elle était déjà assez déçue et exaspérée d'avoir été envoyée à Serpentard plutôt que dans l'une de ses deux maisons préférées, elle n'avait pas besoin qu'un tableau lui confirme l'erreur du Choixpeau. Mais aussitôt eût-elle pensé cela qu'elle entendit les voix de Harry et Ron retentir derrière elle. Elle se retourna en les voyant accourir dans sa direction, toujours un peu agacée, mais également ravie de les revoir.

\- _Quelle voix, Hermione, on t'a entendue à plusieurs mètres d'ici ! Tu criais sur qui, cette fois ?_ s'amusa à lui dire Ron tout en jetant un regard complice à Harry. Ce dernier essaya de faire preuve d'un peu plus de délicatesse.

\- _Au moins, tu sembles un peu plus en forme maintenant ! Contrairement à pendant la cérémonie.._ Il se tut immédiatement en remarquant que le sourire de Hermione s'était estompé à l'instant où il avait lancé ce sujet. Il se montrait malheureusement tout aussi maladroit que Ron.

\- _Je.. Je suis contente de vous voir, tous les deux,_ répondit-elle en essayant de dissimuler les légères larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Mais sa tentative était vaine. Harry et Ron avaient aussitôt ressenti son mal-être et se sentirent gênés de s'être montrés aussi enthousiastes. Eux non plus n'auraient pas aimé se retrouver parmi les Serpentard et leur directeur de maison. _Je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à supporter ça,_ reprit-elle en prenant une profonde inspiration. _La maison en elle-même ne me dérange pas tant que ça, mais ses élèves.. Ils étaient déjà odieux lors du repas._

\- _Même chose pour son directeur !_ ajouta fébrilement Ron en se tournant précipitamment vers _Harry. Tu as vu comment il nous a traités lorsqu'on a rejoint Hermione à la table des Serpentard ?_

\- _Ouais, c'est comme si nous avions l'air d'être de la vermine pour lui. Son regard est aussi effrayant que sa voix,_ rétorqua Harry en grimaçant. _Il m'a regardé comme si j'étais une créature surnaturelle.. Hermione aussi, il n'arrêtait pas de la fixer._

Hermione sentit ses joues rougir. En temps normal, elle aurait bien voulu ajouter qu'il l'avait observé de la sorte plusieurs fois avant la Répartition, mais elle estima que cela n'aurait fait qu'amplifier l'étrangeté du personnage. Ron se lança ensuite dans une imitation du maître des potions qui fit rire les trois amis aux éclats.

\- _Tu ne devrais pas subir ça encore longtemps, Hermione,_ la rassura Harry. _Ron et moi allons voir ce que l'on peut faire pour te ramener chez les Gryffondor !_

\- _En attendant, bon courage ! À l'heure qu'il est, tu devrais déjà avoir rejoint la salle commune des Serpentard.. Elle se trouve dans les cachots, je crois,_ ajouta Ron en frissonnant.

\- _Oui, il me semble,_ répondit-elle, le regard légèrement fuyant. _Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris de monter jusqu'au septième étage. Mais de toute façon, ils m'avaient déjà tous devancée après que le professeur Rogue m'ait interpellée._

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait encore ?_ lui demanda le brun qui n'éprouvait apparemment aucune sympathie envers son nouveau professeur.

\- _Il est le directeur de ma.. prétendue maison,_ rappela Hermione. _C'est normal qu'il parle à ses élèves._ _Mais bon.. Il m'a dit de.. garder mes distances avec vous. Ainsi qu'avec les autres Gryffondor,_ avoua-t-elle d'un air coupable. Ron et Harry poussèrent une exclamation, visiblement indignés.

\- _Il a vraiment dit ça ?_ protesta Harry en essayant de descendre d'un ton afin que le reste des élèves ne l'entendent pas.

\- _Tu ne vas pas l'écouter, j'espère ?_ demanda Ron, d'un air à la fois indigné et incrédule. _Il se croit sorti de la baguette de Merlin ou quoi ?_

\- _Bien sûr que non, je ne vais pas l'écouter ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi il m'a dit ça. Il semble penser que.. Vous seriez susceptibles de causer des problèmes au sein de l'école, et que je vais vous assister dans vos plans._

\- _Tu te sentiras forcément mieux chez les Serpentard si tu n'as aucun ami ailleurs,_ ironisa Ron d'un ton cinglant. Harry semblait tout aussi exaspéré.

\- _Il a déjà tout deviné.. Il compte faire échouer toutes nos tentatives pour être sûr que tu ne nous rejoignes pas. Peut-être qu'il pense qu'avec toi, Serpentard gagnera à coup sûr la coupe des Quatre Maisons, et ce, chaque année._

\- _Ouais, ça se tient ! Il a du jeté un oeil au registre des élèves et voir que tu avais de bonnes notes partout ! En tout cas, c'est totalement ridicule ! Il cherche à ce que les maisons se détestent entre elles ou quoi ? Alors qu'il y aille, qu'il protège ses sales petits serpents !_

\- _Vous voulez bien arrêter deux secondes ? C'était peut-être un message implicite.. Peut-être voulait-il vous avertir afin que vous n'ayez pas d'ennuis supplémentaires !_

Les couloirs étaient maintenant déserts, et les paroles de Harry, Ron et Hermione semblaient résonner dans le vide. Tous les élèves avaient rejoint leur salle commune respective, et même le chevalier avait renoncé à écouter leur conversation qui virait à la dispute.

\- _Ou peut-être voulait-il semer la discorde entre nous, tout simplement ! Tu es vraiment tombée dans la pire maison, avec un directeur détestable !_ s'emporta Harry.

\- _Tu crois que je l'ai fait exprès, peut-être ? Il a certainement émis cette hypothèse en voyant que vous ne respectiez déjà pas le règlement !_

\- _C'est ça ! Il raconte des histoires, et toi, tu le défends !_ répliqua Ron, visiblement en colère. _En plus, on est à Gryffondor, nous ! Ce serait plutôt les Serpentard qu'il faudrait surveiller !_ Hermione lui tint tête, de plus en plus irritée au fur et à mesure que la discussion s'attardait.

\- _Il ne raconte pas d'histoires ! Vous aviez déjà des plans en tête, je me trompe ? Et non, je ne suis pas de son côté ! Sinon, j'aurais été raconter ça à tout le monde, sans même vous en parler !_

\- _À qui aurais-tu voulu en parler ? Tu n'as aucun autre ami ici ! À moins que tu décides de faire ami-ami avec tes nouveaux camarades de Serpentard ! D'ailleurs, tu es des leurs maintenant, non ?_ Emportées par la colère, les paroles de Ron devenaient de plus en plus dures. Harry, qui ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir, se plaça entre les deux pour tenter d'intervenir.

\- _Écoutez, on devrait aller rejoindre nos dortoirs maintenant. Il est plus que l'heure.._

Mais ni Hermione ni Ron ne lui accordèrent ne serait-ce qu'un regard ou une oreille.

\- _Je te l'ai dit, Ronald ! Je ne suis pas à Serpentard, il doit y avoir eu une erreur,_ reprit-elle en haussant la voix. _J'irai voir le directeur en personne s'il le faut, pour lui demander de me renvoyer à Gryffondor !_

\- _Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça, ce n'est pas une école pour moldus ici ! De toute façon, qui te dit qu'on veuille encore de toi à Gryffondor ?_

Les derniers mots de Ron retentirent dans l'air comme du verre brisé sur le sol. Hermione n'aurait pas été plus blessée si elle avait reçu une gifle en plein visage. Des larmes de frustration coulaient désormais le long de ses joues rosies par la colère.

\- _Hermione,_ fit doucement Harry, visiblement désemparé. _Il.. Il ne pensait pas ce qu'il a dit, il était sous l'emprise de la colère, pas vrai Ron ?_ Mais ce dernier se contenta de rester silencieux, bien que pris de court par la réaction de sa camarade. Peut-être avait-il été trop loin cette fois.

\- _Je me contrefiche de ce que vous pouvez penser ! Le professeur Rogue avait sans doute raison.. Vous êtes tellement idiots ! Ne vous occupez plus de moi, je sais très bien le faire toute seule !_

Et elle descendit précipitamment les escaliers en direction de la salle commune des Serpentard, sous les chuchotements des portraits qui venaient d'assister à la scène. Ce genre de futilité pouvait malheureusement mettre fin à une amitié. Là-dessus, Ron et Harry rejoignirent un peu plus loin les derniers Gryffondor qui se hâtaient de prononcer le mot de passe de leur maison afin de rejoindre le reste de leurs camarades dans la salle commune. Le portrait de La Grosse Dame pivota alors et ils disparurent aussitôt derrière. Mais Hermione n'eut pas autant de chance. Elle passa plusieurs longues minutes à rejoindre sa salle commune qui se situait au niveau des cachots, tandis que celle des Gryffondor se trouvait sept étages plus haut. Elle s'était rapidement rendu compte que tous les élèves de sa maison étaient déjà rentrés, voire même endormis. Et comme si la malchance ne voulait plus la quitter, elle n'avait pas non plus eu l'occasion d'entendre le mot de passe, ce qui fit que la porte ne daigna pas s'ouvrir. À cet instant, elle se maudit d'avoir préféré rejoindre Harry et Ron sur un coup de tête. Mais tout le monde n'était pas encore parti se coucher, il lui semblait entendre les voix moqueuses de Drago et de ses acolytes pendant qu'elle toquait frénétiquement.

Ce bruit de martèlement commençait d'ailleurs à agacer profondément le professeur Rogue, dont le bureau était situé près de la salle commune des Serpentard. Rien à voir avec l'agréable bruit du clapotis des vagues du lac, qui avait pour habitude de le relaxer. Au bout du trente-cinquième battement, alors qu'il était en pleine préparation d'une potion, ce dernier dut se résoudre à retirer son nez de la substance écumante afin d'aller vérifier ce qu'il se passait. « _Encore un nouvel élève incapable de suivre son Préfet_ » songea-t-il amèrement. Malheureusement pour lui, il était peu probable qu'il s'agisse d'un élève d'une autre maison, à qui il aurait eu le plaisir de retirer une bonne vingtaine de points. Mais lorsqu'il sortit de son bureau, Rogue ne vit qu'une épaisse chevelure brune emprunter l'escalier opposé à sa direction d'un pas décidé.

\- _Et moi qui la pensais studieuse,_ murmura-t-il pour lui-même. _Que fabrique-t-elle cette fois ?_

Il était quasiment vingt-et-une heures lorsque Hermione décida d'aller voir Dumbledore, le directeur de l'école. Bien sûr, elle avait remarqué que le bureau du professeur Rogue était bien plus près de la salle commune des Serpentard, mais elle ne voulait en aucun cas lui demander son aide après la réflexion qu'il lui avait faite tout à l'heure. Ayant l'habitude d'être à cheval sur les règles, elle avait conscience que se promener dans les couloirs à une telle heure devait représenter un délis, surtout le premier jour. Les escaliers étaient maintenant très peu éclairés, et elle se doutait que le personnel devait circuler dans l'établissement pour faire sa ronde. Mais Hermione n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix, elle ne pouvait et ne voulait pas attendre demain. Elle devait être transférée à Gryffondor le plus tôt possible, et ce, sans l'aide de Ron ou Harry. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle manqua une marche et trébucha, sous le regard du professeur Rogue qui l'avait suivie jusqu'ici, le bout de sa baguette illuminée à la main.

\- _Miss Granger, que faites-vous ici, bon sang ?_ lui demanda-t-il sur un ton de reproche. Dans l'obscurité, ses cheveux et sa robe de sorcier noire lui donnaient l'air obscur d'une chauve-souris. Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, visiblement déconcertée. Elle ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur lui maintenant, n'était-il pas censé être dans son bureau ? _Eh bien, relevez-vous. À moins que vous ne vous soyez cassé la cheville dans vos petites escapades nocturnes ?_ continua-t-il en brandissant un faisceau de lumière dans sa direction. Hermione ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'empressa de se relever, les joues quelque peu rosies.

\- _Je.. Je me suis perdue,_ répondit-elle d'une façon peu convaincante. Elle-même savait que sa feinte ne tenait pas la route, et il était inutile d'essayer de duper le professeur Rogue. Ses yeux d'un noir de jais semblaient déceler toute trace de mensonge, comme s'ils avaient le pouvoir de lire dans les pensées de ses interlocuteurs. Pour toute réponse, Hermione tenta de continuer son chemin, ne croyant pas à sa propre insolence.

\- _Où pensez-vous aller comme ça ?_ Sa voix retentit dans le château comme un coup de tonnerre qui figea Hermione sur place.

Au moins, elle avait essayé. Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez elle ? À cet instant, tous les deux se posèrent la même question. Elle avait imaginé faire sa rentrée à Poudlard en étant placée à Gryffondor, puis suivre ensuite chacune des règles à la lettre, comme l'élève modèle qu'elle était. Mais contre toute attente, Hermione avait été envoyée à Serpentard et s'était violemment disputée avec Ron et Harry. Après n'avoir pas respecté le couvre-feu, elle avait en plus eu le toupet de déambuler dans les couloirs, et essayait maintenant d'échapper au directeur de sa maison. « _Quelle imbécile je fais_ » pensa-t-elle, les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures.

\- _Au cas où vous l'ayez oublié, je vous rappelle que la salle commune ainsi que les dortoirs des élèves de Serpentard ne se trouvent pas là-haut,_ reprit Rogue d'une voix qu'il voulait la plus sèche possible. Il se rapprocha, sa baguette éclairant maintenant le visage anxieux de Hermione. _Laissez-moi deviner, vous aviez l'intention de rejoindre Potter pour mettre en place une petite plaisanterie ou je ne sais quoi d'autre ? Je ne vous pensais pas comme ça, j'ai eu tort de.._

\- _Harry n'a rien à voir avec ça !_ répliqua-t-elle, exaspérée. Ses émotions commençaient à la submerger. _Je ne sais pas sur quoi vous fondez vos aprioris, professeur, mais ce n'est pas du tout son genre d'agir ainsi !_ Elle posait désormais un regard noir sur lui et descendit d'une marche pour être à sa hauteur. Si elle s'était trouvée aux pieds de l'escalier, sa tête n'aurait même pas atteint son épaule. Mais Rogue ne bougea pas. Une élève de première année qui essayait de lui tenir tête tout en étant à deux doigts de pleurer.. La situation était plutôt comique qu'autre chose, mais il se sentait gêné, quelque part.

\- _Alors expliquez-moi ce que vous faites ici._

Hermione n'avait pas le choix, elle risquait d'attirer des ennuis à Harry si jamais elle ne lui disait pas la vérité. Elle aurait peut-être vaguement hésité si c'était de Ron dont il avait été question, mais ce n'était pas le cas. En effet, son attitude de tout à l'heure avait été plus qu'odieuse.

\- _Très bien.. J'ai perdu de vue les élèves de Serpentard après le repas,_ fit-elle en un demi-mensonge. En fait, elle aurait pu facilement les rattraper, mais elle avait préféré leur échapper pendant un petit moment. Rogue mit de côté ses sarcasmes pendant un bref instant, en effet, c'était à cause de lui qu'elle avait été quelque peu retardée. _Après cela, j'ai eu du mal à retrouver mon chemin, et il n'y avait personne pour me faire entrer quand je suis arrivée. Personne ne le voulait en tout cas,_ ajouta-t-elle en détournant le regard, se sentant humiliée.

\- _D'accord, mais cela n'explique pas votre petit détour par ici,_ répondit Rogue plus calmement. _Mon bureau étant juste à côté, vous auriez pu me demander de vous ouvrir. Il y aurait-il une autre raison, Miss Granger ?_ Encore une fois, il avait visé juste. Elle continua son récit en prenant soin d'éviter son regard.

\- _Je.. Je voulais également aller voir le directeur le plus rapidement possible. Pour être transférée à Gryffondor._ Un ange passa. Bientôt, elle ne put éviter plus longtemps son regard qu'elle finit par recroiser. Hermione remarqua qu'il avait soudainement changé d'expression, semblant à la fois surpris et quelque peu.. Était-ce de la déception ? _Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu atterrir à Serpentard. Selon mes recherches, cette maison n'a presque jamais accueilli de sorciers venant d'une famille moldue.._

\- _Presque jamais, comme vous venez de le préciser, ne signifie pas qu'il n'y en a jamais eu,_ la coupa-t-il. _La « pureté de sang » , comme elle est appelée, n'est pas le seul facteur en jeu, voyez-vous. Les Serpentard ont tendance à être astucieux et intelligents, ce sont aussi des dirigeants forts et déterminés. Et un bon nombre d'entre eux possèdent, malheureusement, un certain dédain pour les règlements. Me tromperais-je en disant que ce sont des caractéristiques pouvant très bien s'appliquer à vous, Miss Granger ?_

Hermione ne répondit pas. En effet, il n'avait pas tort, mais pas non plus entièrement raison. Elle vit alors sa silhouette sombre descendre lentement les escaliers, l'invitant à en faire de même.

\- _Si l'on suit votre raisonnement professeur, j'aurais pu tout autant être envoyée à Gryffondor ou à Serdaigle,_ risqua-t-elle d'une voix qui trahissait l'hésitation. _Je.. Je ne me sens pas à ma place à Serpentard, et je ne veux surtout pas que cela interfère avec mes études à Poudlard._

\- _Malheureusement, ce n'est pas à vous d'en décider, la décision du Choixpeau est irrévocable. De plus, je doute fort que le professeur Dumbledore ait du temps à consacrer à une élève de première année. Il est très occupé, vous pensez bien._

Bien qu'elle se trouvait derrière lui, Hermione n'avait aucun mal à imaginer qu'un sourire satisfait s'était dessiné sur son visage. Rogue fit alors volte-face et cette dernière faillit le percuter. Il s'abaissa alors légèrement afin de se mettre à sa hauteur et éclaira son visage du bout de sa baguette magique.

\- _Ne comptez pas non plus sur moi pour aller lui en toucher un mot. Je suis certain que vos compétences seront parfaites à Serpentard, et que Serpentard sera parfait pour vos compétences._

« _Harry et Ron avaient raison_ », pensa-t-elle après avoir entendu ses propos. De longues mèches noires retombaient le long du visage fin et pâle du professeur Rogue, et la lumière émanant de sa baguette se reflétait maintenant dans l'obscurité de ses yeux, leur donnant l'apparence de deux onyx. De son côté, Rogue pouvait apercevoir un visage aux traits encore enfantins, arborant cependant un air sérieux. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer un contraste entre la taille de son visage et l'épaisseur de sa chevelure brune aux reflets flamboyants. « _C'est vrai.. qu'elle lui ressemble un peu_ » songea-t-il. Puis, pensant qu'il s'égarait dans ses propres pensées, il détourna le regard en reprenant son chemin.

\- _Cependant, il est de mon devoir de rappeler à l'ordre certains élèves qui se montreraient un peu trop.. méprisables envers vous. Maintenant suivez-moi, je vais vous raccompagner chez les Serpentard. Il est plus que l'heure._

\- _Je.. Professeur Rogue ! Dois-je comprendre que je devrais rester dans votre maison ?_ répliqua-t-elle en lui emboîtant le pas.

\- _En l'occurrence, la maison de Salazar Serpentard, Miss Granger._ Et sans même se retourner, il ajouta : _Soyez cependant satisfaite que je ne vous renvoie pas. Il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de retirer des points à mes propres élèves, mais votre attitude de ce soir aurait pu très bien vous coûter l'exclusion._

Consciente de ce à quoi elle venait d'échapper, Hermione le remercia d'une petite voix. La conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir l'avait quelque peu rassurée, bien qu'elle ne fut toujours pas ravie à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir être transférée. Une fois arrivée devant l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentard, Rogue prononça le mot de passe et laissa Hermione derrière lui, en s'assurant qu'elle était bien entrée cette fois-ci. À son plus grand soulagement, cette dernière remarqua que la salle était vide : tous les élèves étaient partis se coucher. Inconsciemment, Hermione se mit à observer la pièce en elle-même. Éclairée par la lumière verte provenant du lac de Poudlard, la salle commune de Serpentard était une longue pièce souterraine aux murs et au plafond de pierre brute. Des lampes rondes et verdâtres y étaient suspendues à des chaînes, et on pouvait également noter la présence d'une cheminée au design complexe, ainsi que des fauteuils en cuir de couleur noire. À la fois fatiguée et un peu rebutée par l'aspect peu chaleureux de la salle commune, Hermione monta l'escalier qui menait aux dortoirs des filles. Après quelques rapides minutes de recherche, elle trouva enfin son nom inscrit à côté d'une des grandes portes de couleur argentée.

« _Millicent Bulstrode_

 _Tracey Davis_

 _Hermione Granger_

 _Daphné Greengrass_

 _Pansy Parkinson_ »

Nul doute sur le fait que Hermione aurait préféré être mordue par un serpent plutôt que de partager son dortoir avec Millicent Bulstrode et Pansy Parkinson, deux pestes qui s'étaient vivement moquées d'elle lors du repas. Elle n'avait plus qu'à espérer qu'elle s'entendrait bien avec les deux autres élèves. De toute façon, cela ne la gênait pas de devoir faire bande à part. Elle en avait l'habitude. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle ouvrit délicatement la porte qui dévoila une assez grande pièce plongée dans le noir, avec pour seul repère une lampe allumée au fond à gauche. Apparemment, elle n'était pas la seule à ne pas déjà être endormie.

\- _Eh bien, tu ne dois pas avoir le sens de l'orientation pour arriver aussi tard,_ murmura une silhouette assise près de la source de lumière.

\- _J'avais des choses à faire,_ répondit Hermione en fermant la porte.

Cette dernière s'avança dans la pièce, promenant son regard sur les lits à baldaquin tendus de soie verte et aux dessus de lit brodés d'argent. Elle aperçut une grosse masse brune affalée dans le premier lit, qu'elle reconnut comme étant Millicent. Pansy dormait dans le lit d'à côté. Même plongée dans un profond sommeil, elle gardait une expression renfrognée sur son visage, comme si elle était systématiquement en colère. La troisième fille fit signe à Hermione de s'approcher.

\- _Tu es Hermione Granger, c'est ça ? Je m'appelle Tracey Davis,_ fit-elle en se relevant pour lui serrer la main. Hermione remarqua qu'elles faisaient à peu près la même taille, mais la ressemblance s'arrêtait là. En effet, Tracey avait des cheveux blonds et lisses, s'arrêtant aux épaules et relevés dans un bandeau. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert foncé, mais elle n'arborait pas le même regard agressif que Pansy, Millicent ou encore Draco. Au contraire, elle avait l'air plutôt sympathique.

\- _Enchantée, Tracey. Comment se fait-il que tu ne dormes pas encore ?_ Cette dernière se posa sur son lit, le regard penché vers Millicent.

\- _Je n'arrive pas à m'endormir avec ses ronflements,_ répondit-elle avec un sourire désespéré. _Et puis, je devais m'assurer que tu étais bien rentrée, ou la Préfète m'aurait fait une scène demain matin._ Elle pointait désormais du doigt le lit en face d'elle, à gauche de celui de Daphné. _Voici ton lit._

Hermione la remercia rapidement, s'assit sur le bord de son lit et prit le morceau de papier déposé sur la couverture. Il y avait également une longue robe noire personnalisée avec l'écusson de Serpentard, une cravate verte, ainsi qu'une écharpe.

\- _C'est ton emploi du temps ainsi que ton uniforme,_ précisa Tracey. _Demain à la première heure, nous avons cours de potions avec les Gryffondor. C'est notre directeur de maison qui s'occupe de cette matière. Tu l'aimes bien, toi ?_

\- _Euh.. Je ne sais pas trop,_ répondit Hermione en enfilant sa robe de chambre.

C'était vrai, après tout, elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser du professeur Rogue. Certes, il était assez sévère, mais il ne lui avait pas paru si méchant que cela, contrairement aux dires de Harry et Ron. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'avoir cours avec eux deux demain matin.. Surtout après ce que Ron lui avait dit. Après avoir échangé quelques paroles, Tracey éteignit la lumière et les deux filles allèrent enfin se coucher. Malgré les ronflements incessants de Millicent, Hermione plongea immédiatement dans un profond sommeil dès qu'elle eût fermé les yeux. Rien d'étonnant puisque sa première journée à Poudlard n'avait guère été de tout repos.


	4. À une seule condition

Le lendemain fut un jour assez sombre et pluvieux, à l'image des événements de la soirée précédente. Hermione s'était arrangée pour quitter le dortoir tôt le matin afin d'éviter les questions et les moqueries potentielles de ce qui étaient maintenant ses nouveaux camarades. Dès l'aube, on pouvait alors observer dans les couloirs une petite silhouette à la chevelure ébouriffée, les bras chargés de livres. C'était un matin si sombre que l'on avait dû laisser les lampes allumées dans les couloirs de l'école. En poussant la porte de la bibliothèque, Hermione fut ravie d'être la première élève à y pénétrer, d'autant plus que celle-ci regorgeait de milliers de trésors à ses yeux. Seule Mme Pince, la bibliothécaire, se trouvait dans cette interminable salle remplie de centaines d'étagères. Après l'avoir poliment salué, Hermione se promena dans les différentes sections, sentant le regard méfiant de celle-ci lui brûler la nuque. Il y avait tellement, tellement de livres qu'elle ne savait pas sur lesquels porter son attention. Un peu découragée par ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière, Hermione reposa « Le Guide des écoles de sorcellerie en Europe » qu'elle avait alors saisi en pensant pouvoir trouver quelque chose qui la renseignerait sur le transfert entre les différentes maisons. À la place, elle attrapa différents ouvrages sur les sortilèges, la métamorphose et même la botanique, qu'elle posa à côté de ses propres livres sur une des longues tables. Après plus d'une heure de lecture passionnante et intensive, Hermione quitta la bibliothèque afin de se rendre à son premier cours de l'année : Le cours de potions. Avec un peu de chance, elle arriverait assez tôt pour ne pas croiser Ron et Harry, ni certains élèves de sa propre maison. Mais d'un autre côté, elle ne rêvait pas non plus d'affronter le professeur Rogue une seconde fois. Elle avait eu sa dose de sarcasmes et de reproches hier soir. Contre toute attente, ce fut sur le professeur McGonagall qu'elle tomba nez à nez.

\- _Ah, Miss Granger ! Vous voilà. J'étais justement partie à votre recherche. Je vois que vous avez découvert la bibliothèque de Poudlard ? C'est une vraie mine d'or, n'est-ce pas ?_ lui dit-elle en la gratifiant un sourire.

\- _Bonjour, professeur. Oui, je n'ai jamais vu autant de livres de toute ma vie, c'est vraiment un endroit merveilleux ! Vous dites que vous.. me cherchiez ?_ Aïe. « _Ce n'est jamais bon signe lorsqu'un professeur souhaite s'entretenir avec un élève_ » pensa-t-elle. Peut-être Rogue avait-il raconté à ses collègues sa petite escapade d'hier soir, comme ce dernier l'avait ainsi nommée ?

\- _Oui, c'est bien ça, Miss Granger. On m'a confié quelque chose à votre sujet que j'ai jugé bon d'examiner, ou qui, du moins, mérite une certaine attention. Si vous voulez bien me suivre dans le bureau du directeur._

À contrecœur, Hermione suivit le professeur McGonagall et elles descendirent ensemble jusqu'au deuxième étage. Les pensées se bousculaient dans l'esprit de la très jeune fille qui était de plus en plus anxieuse. Et si jamais elle était lourdement sanctionnée, voire définitivement renvoyée, malgré ce que Rogue lui avait dit la veille ? Elle ne pouvait blâmer personne, car tout cela était de sa faute, au fond. Après le dîner, elle aurait dû faire comme tous les autres élèves de sa maison, c'est-à-dire suivre la Préfete jusqu'à la salle commune des Serpentard, et y rester jusqu'à ce que la nuit soit tombée. Ensuite, elle aurait rejoint le dortoir des filles. Mais non, elle en avait décidé autrement, elle avait préféré leur échapper et rester avec Harry et Ron. « _Quelle idiote tu fais, Hermione tu aurais pu éviter tellement de problèmes_ » pensa-t-elle. Les paroles du professeur Rogue résonnaient maintenant dans sa tête, comme s'il avait le pouvoir de sermonner ses élèves à distance.

« _Soyez cependant satisfaite que je ne vous renvoie pas. Il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de retirer des points à mes propres élèves, mais votre attitude de ce soir aurait pu très bien vous coûter l'exclusion_ »

\- _Il ne voulait pas avoir à endosser le mauvais rôle,_ murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, _alors il a préféré suggérer l'idée à quelqu'un d'au.. Ron ?_ Hermione s'arrêta soudainement. Elle avait cru voir son visage émerger derrière une colonne de pierre, mais celui-ci avait aussitôt disparu, comme par magie.

\- _Vous avez dit quelque chose, Miss Granger ?_

\- _Ce.. Ce n'est rien professeur,_ répondit-elle, pensant avoir rêvé.

Elles arrivèrent alors devant une splendide statue de gargouille qui s'écarta lorsque le professeur McGonagall eut prononcé les mots « Sorbet citron ». D'ailleurs, ces mots rappelèrent à Hermione qu'elle n'avait pas encore pris son petit-déjeuner, ce que son estomac appréciait moyennement. Le mur situé derrière celle-ci se divisa aussitôt, révélant des escaliers de pierre en colimaçon qui les menèrent juste devant une grande porte en chêne. Une fois arrivée à destination, McGonagall toqua à la porte d'un coup sec et fit son entrée dans le bureau de Dumbledore, accompagnée de Hermione, dont le visage était devenu aussi pâle qu'un linge.

\- _Bon.. Bonjour, professeur Dumbledore_ , salua cette dernière d'une voix peu assurée.

\- _Bonjour, Miss Granger. Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous,_ répondit-il d'une voix chaleureuse alors qu'il se levait de son bureau. Hermione s'exécuta et se mit à contempler la pièce, tandis que Dumbledore remerciait le professeur McGonagall. Cette dernière était remplie de curieux objets de couleur dorée ou argentée, et les murs étaient ornés de tableaux représentant les précédents directeurs de l'école, ainsi que d'illustres sorciers. Le décor était à la fois merveilleux et impressionnant.

\- _Bien,_ continua le grand homme à la longue chevelure blanche après s'être éclairci la gorge. _Nous n'allons pas y aller par quatre cheminées. Loin de moi l'idée de vous faire manquer votre premier cours à Poudlard, Miss Granger._ Il lui adressait désormais un sourire bienveillant. _Une source a fait part au professeur McGonagall du.. malaise que vous ressentiriez vis-à-vis de la maison Serpentard._

Il se retourna à moitié et indiqua du doigt une étagère sur laquelle était disposé le fameux Choixpeau magique, celui qui, depuis des années, se chargeait de répartir les élèves dans les différentes maisons de Poudlard. À l'heure actuelle, il semblait plongé dans un profond sommeil. Apparemment, même les chapeaux dormaient ici.

\- _En effet, d'après cette source, le Choixpeau se serait.. trompé lors de votre répartition, et vous aurait envoyé dans une maison ne vous correspondant pas. Confirmez-vous les dires de cette source, Miss Granger ?_

Hermione s'attendait à tout, sauf à cela. Qui aurait bien pu confier son ressenti au professeur McGonagall ? Quelle était cette source anonyme ? Cela ne pouvait pas être le directeur de la maison Serpentard, cela n'aurait aucun sens, sauf s'il souhaitait se débarrasser d'elle au final. Mais quand bien même, cela ne pouvait pas être le professeur Rogue. Lui-même lui avait dit qu'il n'irait en aucun cas voir Dumbledore, et que ce dernier était bien trop occupé pour s'occuper d'une chose aussi insignifiante. Elle avait l'impression d'être tombée dans un traquenard. Si elle avait de la chance (et elle n'en avait pas vraiment eu jusqu'ici), elle confirmerait cette version et le directeur lui permettrait de passer une nouvelle fois le test du Choixpeau. Par contre, si la malchance continuait à s'abattre sur elle, la discussion dériverait sans doute sur l'infraction qu'elle avait commise la nuit dernière.

\- _Je.. Oui, c'est bien ça,_ avoua Hermione, quelque peu gênée. Elle se força à contrôler les tremblements de sa voix et continua, décidée à montrer qu'elle avait été victime d'une injustice. _Je me suis bien renseignée, j'ai tout lu sur le fonctionnement de la cérémonie. Il était improbable que je rejoigne la maison Serpentard, même le Choixpeau semblait indiquer Gryffondor ou encore Serdaigle. Et contre toute attente.._

\- _Dans ce cas, comment expliquez-vous le fait que vous ayez été envoyée à Serpentard ?_ l'interrompit le professeur McGonagall, les sourcils froncés. _Ce n'est pas que votre ressenti m'importe peu, Miss Granger, mais le Choixpeau ne s'est pratiquement jamais trompé quant à l'affiliation des élèves aux maisons de Poudlard.._

\- _Pratiquement, comme vous venez de le préciser professeur, ne signifie pas qu'il n'a jamais commis d'erreur_ , coupa Hermione qui semblait d'un coup parler comme le professeur Rogue. _Ce que je veux dire.. C'est que soit j'ai été victime d'une mauvaise blague, soit le Choixpeau a été influencé ou a subi.. Je ne sais pas, un sortilège. Il a soudainement annoncé le nom de la maison Serpentard, sans aucune.._

\- _Comment ça, influencé ?_ continua McGonagall qui faisait maintenant les cent pas. _Godric Gryffondor a lui-même ensorcelé ce chapeau pour que ses choix soient le plus juste possible. Il est tout bonnement impossible que quelqu'un ait pu exercer une quelconque influence sur ce dernier ! Il est protégé par divers sortilèges qui assurent.._

\- _Allons, allons, Minerva,_ répondit Dumbledore en caressant délicatement Fumseck, un splendide phénix aux ailes d'un rouge flamboyant. _Vous comme moi savons très bien que tout est possible dans le monde de la magie. Un sorcier talentueux et rusé aurait très bien pu y arriver.. Il ne faut écarter aucune hypothèse._ Après un moment de silence, ce dernier reprit la discussion d'un air plus sérieux. _Miss Granger, je pense qu'un transfert pourrait être envisageable, mais pour cela il faudra remplir.._

Alors que les yeux de Hermione s'étaient soudain mis à pétiller, l'énorme porte donnant accès aux appartements du professeur Dumbledore s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant apparaître une grande silhouette brune, tenant fermement du bout de leurs capes deux élèves qui remuaient dans tous les sens.

\- _Harry, Ron !_ s'exclama Hermione en faisant volte-face.

\- _Professeur Dumbledore.. J'ai trouvé ces deux petits fouineurs le nez collé contre votre porte,_ informa Rogue d'un ton glacial, tout en lâchant Harry et Ron qui manquèrent le sol de près.

\- _Nous.. Nous nous sommes simplement perdus et.._

\- _Ne jouez pas à ce petit jeu avec moi, Mr Weasley ! Ne me mentez pas !_ le mit en garde le maître des potions. Son regard se posa alors sur Hermione, ahurie, puis sur le visage paisible de Dumbledore, pour enfin croiser le regard quelque peu méprisant du professeur McGonagall. Il semblait avoir deviné pourquoi ils avaient convoqué cette élève en particulier, et semblait profondément agacé de ne pas avoir été prévenu.

\- _Comment se fait-il que vous convoquiez une élève de ma maison sans mon accord, professeur McGonagall ?_ Sa voix avait repris son habituel ton grinçant et désagréable. _D'ailleurs, je retire dix points à la maison Gryffondor pour la curiosité déplacée de vos deux.. élèves,_ lâcha-t-il en les dévisageant, comme s'ils ne méritaient pas cette appellation.

Le regard de Hermione se posa sur Harry et Ron. Si Rogue n'avait pas été mis au courant, il était clair que la source anonyme ne pouvait être autre que ses propres amis. Malgré le désordre qu'ils avaient engendré, leur intention de départ était bonne : Ils avaient bel et bien essayé de l'aider. Alors elle leur esquissa un léger sourire, bien que gênée de leur avoir fait perdre quelques points.

\- _Voyons, Severus, ne soyez pas si sévère,_ reprit sereinement Dumbledore. _N'avez-vous pas vous-même été jeune et insouciant ?_ Il accompagna ses paroles d'un clin d'œil. _De toute manière, vous arrivez à point nommé. Minerva, pouvez-vous raccompagner Mr Potter et Mr Weasley au rez-de-chaussée ? Je n'en aurai plus pour très longtemps._

Cette dernière acquiesça avant de disparaître derrière la porte, Harry et Ron sur ses talons. Hermione, assise dans le fauteuil en face du bureau de Dumbledore, resta silencieuse. Elle ignorait comment réagir en présence du directeur de sa maison, sachant qu'il s'opposerait certainement à son potentiel transfert à Gryffondor. Enfin, comme s'il avait lu dans son esprit, le directeur de Poudlard brisa le silence de sa voix cristalline.

\- _Comme je le disais à Miss Granger, un transfert dans une autre maison pourrait être envisageable.. Mais une condition devra être respectée._

\- _Quelle est cette condition ?_ demandèrent aussitôt Hermione et Rogue en chœur. Le professeur Dumbledore laissa alors échapper un léger rire derrière sa longue barbe.

\- _Voyez-vous Severus, il se pourrait que le Choixpeau ait subi une sorte d'enchantement temporaire, un sort assez puissant ayant permis à son propriétaire de l'influencer dans ses choix. De ce fait, Miss Granger se serait retrouvée dans une tout autre maison que celle suggérée par le Choixpeau en premier lieu. Il s'agit d'une théorie un peu tirée par les cheveux, je vous l'accorde, mais qui reste probable et intéressante. Vous n'avez aucune idée de comment cela aurait pu arriver ?_

\- _Aucune, professeur,_ répondit Rogue, imperturbable.

\- _Hmm, d'accord, Severus,_ répondit Dumbledore en prenant place dans son énorme siège. Il croisa les deux mains, puis ajouta : _Dans ce cas, j'inviterai tous les professeurs à se pencher sur la question. Si au bout d'une semaine le mystère se trouve résolu, vous pourrez alors coiffer le Choixpeau une seconde et unique fois, Miss Granger. Ainsi, vous serez très certainement répartie dans une autre maison. Si malheureusement nous ne trouvons pas de réponse face à cet étrange événement,_ continua-t-il en tournant son regard vers Rogue, _alors vous devrez rester à Serpentard. Entendu ?_

\- _C'est compris, professeur !_ répondit aussitôt Hermione, avec une excitation perceptible.

\- _Severus, je compte évidemment sur votre aide qui s'avéra certainement très précieuse._ Il affichait désormais un regard perçant sous ses lunettes en demi-lune. _Ai-je votre parole ?_

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que le maître des potions se décide à dire quelque chose. En effet, il ne semblait pas très emballé à l'idée de répondre par l'affirmative. Il finit cependant par céder, ne pouvant ignorer plus longtemps le regard insistant du directeur de Poudlard, et de surcroît, celui de sa nouvelle élève.

\- _Vous l'avez, professeur Dumbledore._

Ainsi, le professeur Rogue s'en alla, secouant d'un coup sec sa longue cape noire qui virevoltait maintenant derrière lui. Après avoir poliment remercié le professeur Dumbledore, Hermione suivit son directeur de maison qui marchait de plus en plus vite. Il était maintenant huit heures, et le cours de potions, dont la salle se trouvait dans les cachots, s'apprêtait à commencer. Le trajet étonnamment silencieux traduisait une atmosphère quelque peu pesante. Une fois arrivé à destination, Rogue balaya les élèves regroupés autour de la porte, qui se divisèrent alors afin de le laisser passer, Hermione sur ses talons.

\- _Regarde.. C'est celle-là qui vagabondait dans les couloirs, la nuit dernière. Apparemment, le professeur Rogue a dû se déplacer exprès pour qu'elle rentre aux dortoirs,_ chuchota un Serpentard à son ami.

\- _Ces Serpentard.. Ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de faire des histoires ! Tu as vu, il était encore avec elle.. Je te parie qu'elle a dû crier au scandale dans le bureau du directeur,_ s'amusa à raconter Lavande, du côté des Gryffondor.

\- _Alors, Granger, on joue les chouchoutes maintenant ?_ lui lança Drago avec une certaine véhémence.

Harry et Ron émergèrent alors de la foule aux côtés de Tracey Davis, l'une des filles partageant le dortoir de Hermione. Ses cheveux étaient toujours relevés en arrière par un bandeau de couleur noire, mais cette fois-ci, elle portait des lunettes rectangulaires et arborait un grand sourire.

\- _Ne t'occupe pas d'eux, ils n'en valent pas la peine,_ fit Harry en s'approchant de son amie tout en leur lançant un regard noir au passage.

\- _Nous.. Enfin, je suis désolé pour hier, Hermione,_ commença Ron, visiblement mal à l'aise. _Je me suis laissé emporté par la colère, j'ai dit des choses que je ne pensais pas.. Mais dès que j'ai pu, j'ai essayé.._

\- _Je sais, Ron, c'est oublié,_ répondit Hermione avec un sourire un peu forcé. Naturellement, elle n'avait aucune envie de parler de la soirée précédente en présence des autres élèves qui la dévisageaient déjà. _De mon côté,_ reprit-elle plus sincèrement, _je suis désolée pour les points que Gryffondor a.._

\- _Entrez en silence, dépêchez-vous de vous installer et rangez vos baguettes !_ aboya Rogue en s'engouffrant dans la salle de classe.

\- _Viens Hermione, allons nous installer au premier rang !_

Cette dernière n'eut même pas le temps de s'excuser auprès de Ron et Harry (et par la même occasion de les remercier), qu'elle fut projetée en avant par Tracey qui l'entraîna brusquement à l'intérieur de la salle. Celle-ci était plongée dans une obscurité quasi totale et n'incitait guère à s'y précipiter comme les deux filles venaient de le faire. Sur les énormes étagères étaient posés d'étranges bocaux aux contenus des plus mystérieux, et pas moins d'un millier d'éprouvettes et de flacons. Des chaudrons étaient rangés dans tous les coins de la pièce, et une forte odeur de potion, de sueur et de poussière semblait avoir imprégné les murs. Tracey guida alors Hermione vers une longue table située au fond de la salle, à environ deux mètres du bureau du maître des potions. Bientôt, Harry et Ron vinrent rejoindre les deux filles, sous les regards presque répugnés de leurs camarades. Les réactions étaient mitigées : Comment deux sales Gryffondor osaient-ils partager la même table que des élèves de Serpentard ? Pourquoi ces deux vipères ne laissaient-elles pas plutôt la place aux Gryffondor ? L'ambiance était loin d'être plaisante.

 _-_ _Ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione,_ chuchota Ron qui penchait la tête pour mieux l'apercevoir. _McGonagall nous a chacun donné cinq points pour « Service rendu à une amie ». Si tu veux mon avis, elle était surtout verte de rage à l'idée que Rogue retire des points à sa maison !_

\- _Et si tu veux mon avis, Ron, tu ferais mieux de ne pas parler de lui en sa présence, ou tu finiras la tête dans un de ses chaudrons,_ lui fit remarquer Hermione en ouvrant son manuel de potions. Harry étouffa un léger rire.

\- _Sinon, Hermione, comment a réagi Dumbledore tout à l'heure ?_ demanda-t-il discrètement tout en se cachant derrière son livre.

\- _Eh bien, il semblerait que je me sois inquiétée pour rien. Il s'est montré très juste et.._

\- _Si Mr Potter avait l'obligeance de ne pas distraire sa voisine, peut-être pourrions-nous commencer le cours ?_ s'exclama le professeur Rogue d'une voix tonitruante, tout en lui arrachant des mains le manuel derrière lequel il avait tenté de se dissimuler.

\- _Je suis désolée, professeur. En fait, c'est moi qui parlais à Harry,_ répondit Hermione qui supportait mal l'aversion que celui-ci ressentait à l'égard de son ami. Mais c'est à peine si Rogue lui accorda un regard. Il était d'une humeur massacrante depuis cet entretien dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

\- _Voyez-vous ça._ Il balança alors le manuel d'un geste nonchalant sur la table de son propriétaire avant de s'adresser à la classe entière. _Je vous rappelle que vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions. Ici, on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes magiques dans tous les sens, ou à jacasser avec son voisin._ Rogue faisait maintenant le tour des tables, le regard sévère et les mains derrière le dos. _J'attends de mes élèves, même si ceux-là ne sont pas à Serpentard, des connaissances précises, une mémoire infaillible, ainsi qu'une concentration à toute épreuve. Je préfère vous le dire de suite : peu importe l'âge que vous ayez, si vous voulez suivre mes cours, il vous faudra vous comporter comme de vrais sorciers, et non pas comme les petits chenapans que vous êtes. La matière que j'enseigne est un art à la fois compliqué et dangereux. J'invite tous ceux ne se sentant pas capables d'agir comme tel à quitter la salle dès maintenant._

Il était maintenant revenu vers son bureau, les mains plaquées contre celui-ci. Un grand silence régnait maintenant dans la salle. Neville avait le visage rosi et maculé de gouttes de sueur, et Seamus avait dû le retenir par le bras afin que celui-ci ne quitte pas la classe à toutes jambes. Drago, lui, avait les bras croisés et essayait tant bien que mal d'afficher un air assuré. Quant à Hermione, elle se tenait droite comme un soldat prêt à recevoir ses instructions, tandis que Harry et Ron feuilletaient leurs manuels, comme pour se donner confiance. Malheureusement, cela avait plutôt l'effet inverse.

\- _Bien, je présume que nous pouvons commencer. Aujourd'hui, nous allons passer la théorie et nous concentrer directement sur la pratique. Vous pouvez d'ores et déjà cesser de vous agiter, Mr Zabini, ceci est exceptionnel._ Ce dernier, gêné par la remarque de Rogue, fit mine de contempler les étagères. _En effet, j'aimerais vous soumettre à un petit test pour déterminer le niveau de chacun. À l'aide de votre manuel, vous allez donc préparer en binôme une potion pour soigner les furoncles. La recette, les ingrédients ainsi que les outils nécessaires sont indiqués dans celui-ci. Vous disposez du reste de l'heure pour réaliser cette potion. Des questions ?_ Seule la main de Drago se leva.

\- _Je suppose que les élèves d'un même binôme doivent être de la même maison, n'est-ce pas, professeur ?_ demanda-t-il en adressant un sourire narquois à Hermione, Harry et Ron.

\- _Exact, Mr Malefoy, cela me permettra d'évaluer le niveau des deux maisons. Bien que je ne pense pas.. Disons, avoir de surprise._

\- _Excusez-moi, professeur, mais nous sommes une classe de dix-sept élèves,_ reprit Hermione en prenant un malin plaisir à voir le sourire de Drago déserter son visage. _Un chiffre impair impliquera certainement un groupe de trois, ou un élève à part._

\- _Elle a toujours quelque chose à ajouter, celle-là,_ fit Pansy entre ses dents. _Elle aimerait sans doute réaliser cette potion toute seule pour pouvoir s'en vanter après._

\- _Elle a dû prendre l'habitude d'être le centre de l'attention,_ ajouta Daphnée en ponctuant sa remarque d'un petit rire moqueur.

Hermione s'efforça de garder son sang-froid, tandis que Ron et Harry bouillonnaient de rage. Il était clair que quelqu'un avait répandu l'histoire de la veille, mais de qui s'agissait-il ? Certains élèves de Gryffondor n'avaient pas leur langue dans leur poche, certes, mais les Serpentard étaient vraiment odieux envers elle. Rogue laissa le soin aux élèves de se répartir, puis prit place derrière son bureau.

\- _Alors, on se met à trois ?_ demanda Harry en se tournant vers Ron et Hermione.

\- _J'aimerais bien, Harry, mais tu l'as entendu, nous devons nous répartir avec les élèves de notre maison,_ soupira Hermione.

\- _On peut peut-être se mettre avec Dean ? Comme ça, Hermione travaillera avec Tracey,_ proposa Ron.

\- _Mais non, voyons,_ chuchota cette dernière en balançant en arrière un rideau de cheveux blonds. _Vous avez regardé votre emploi du temps ? C'est un des rares cours que vous avez ensemble, vous trois. Je vais me mettre avec Daphnée et Millicent, et je demanderai à Dean de rejoindre ces deux-là._ Elle pointait désormais Lavande et Parvati du doigt.

\- _Mais on risque de s'attirer des.._

Mais Hermione n'eut même pas le temps de répliquer que celle-ci était déjà partie à l'autre bout de la salle. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle revint en compagnie de Daphnée et Millicent qui toisèrent le trio avec une expression moqueuse. Hermione, Harry et Ron leur laissèrent alors la place afin d'aller s'installer discrètement sur une table du fond. Mais c'était sans compter sur le troisième œil du professeur Rogue..


	5. Effet domino

Cela faisait maintenant près d'une demi-heure que le professeur Rogue avait ordonné à ses élèves de première année de préparer une potion pour soigner les furoncles. Depuis, il demeurait derrière son bureau, le regard plongé dans ce qui semblait être une montagne de papiers administratifs. Ce dernier jetait de temps à autre de vifs coups d'œil aux différentes tables afin de s'assurer qu'aucun élève n'était sur le point de mettre le feu à sa robe, ou pire encore, à la salle de classe. Les vapeurs qui s'échappaient des chaudrons embuaient les carreaux, faisaient rougir les joues des uns et ondulaient les cheveux des autres. Les différentes odeurs provenant des mixtures obtenues semblaient s'être rassemblées pour n'en former plus qu'une, âcre et presque malodorante. Apparemment, celle-ci n'était en aucun cas l'odeur de la réussite, à en juger par l'expression rebutée du maître des potions. Dissimulés derrière les silhouettes de leurs camarades, Hermione, Harry et Ron se trouvaient sur la table du fond et avaient presque terminé leur propre mixture.

\- _Et deux épines de porc-épic, deux ! Aïe, Hermione !_

\- _Tu as failli tout faire rater, Ron !_ s'exclama Hermione qui lui avait délibérément donné une tape sur la main pour éviter la catastrophe. _Honnêtement, ça t'arrive de lire les instructions jusqu'au bout ? On ne doit surtout pas les ajouter avant que le chaudron ne soit enlevé du feu._

\- _Bien sûr que je les lis en entier,_ s'offusqua ce dernier en se frottant la main droite. _Ce n'était pas la peine de monter sur tes grands hippogriffes. Tiens, je n'avais pas vu la double page.._ Harry s'efforça de ne pas éclater de rire, tandis que Hermione affichait un air désespéré.

\- _Tu devrais plutôt me remercier. Mieux vaut une légère tape qu'une poussée de furoncles, tu ne crois pas ?_ Elle retira alors le mélange du feu et y ajouta quatre limaces à corne, sous le regard médusé de Harry.

\- _Tu es vraiment douée, Hermione,_ murmura-t-il en observant la substance écumante prendre une jolie teinte bleuâtre.

\- _C'est vrai ! J'espère que Rogue notera notre travail, histoire de rendre Malefoy vert de jalousie,_ s'amusa Ron en montrant de manière ostensible les épines de porc-épic à Hermione, comme pour lui demander l'autorisation de les glisser dans le chaudron.

\- _Merci, mais c'est bien la première fois que je préférerais que mon travail ne soit pas noté._ Elle remuait désormais lentement le breuvage dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. _Si le professeur Rogue s'aperçoit que nous avons travaillé ensemble, ça risque de mal se passer.._

\- _J'avais oublié ce petit détail,_ gloussa Harry.

Malheureusement, la voix doucereuse du directeur de Serpentard retentit à l'instant même ou le trio eut achevé le remède. Bientôt, il s'avança dans les rangs d'un regard sévère, sa longue cape noire flottant derrière lui.

\- _J'espérais ne pas avoir à distribuer de notes aussi dérisoires_ , commença-t-il en s'arrêtant devant la table de Crabbe et Goyle, _mais j'ai bien peur que cette.. chose ne mérite pas plus qu'un D._

\- _D.. comme discutable, monsieur ?_ risqua Goyle.

\- _D.. comme désolant,_ expliqua Rogue d'un air dédaigneux. Puis le maître des potions s'avança vers la table de droite afin d'examiner son contenu, laissant Crabbe et Goyle victimes de l'hilarité générale. _Hmm.. Ici non plus, ce n'est pas très glorieux,_ fit-il remarquer en observant le contenu verdâtre du chaudron. _Vous ne serez sans doute pas surprises de me voir attribuer un P à votre travail, mesdemoiselles._ Surprise ? Tracey ne l'était pas vraiment. Elle se contentait de redresser ses lunettes à l'aide de son index, tout en fixant le mur en face d'elle. Daphnée, elle, affichait une expression outrée tout en réprimandant Millicent, dont la tête avait à peu de chose près la même envergure que le diamètre du chaudron. Ce fut alors au tour de Seamus et Neville d'être jugés quant à la qualité de la potion qu'ils étaient censés avoir élaborée.

\- _Nous.. Nous n'avons pas tout à fait terminé, professeur,_ fit Seamus d'une voix trahissant l'hésitation. Il risqua un sourire en direction du professeur Rogue, avec le ridicule espoir que ce dernier agisse de façon magnanime. Neville, quant à lui, avait le visage cramoisi et semblait trembler de tous ses membres. Rogue ne répondit pas tout de suite et se contenta d'observer le contenu du chaudron, bouillonnant sur le feu.

\- _Il me semble que vous avez disposé d'autant de temps que tous les autres élèves_ , continua-t-il en leur jetant un regard qui les déconcerta un peu plus. _Je présume qu'on ne vous apprend pas à respecter les règles à Gryffondor.. Comme c'est dommage._

À peine eut-il prononcé ces mots qu'une vague de contestations se souleva. En effet, plusieurs élèves de Gryffondor s'éclaircirent aussitôt la gorge et leurs regards se dirigèrent vers Hermione. Aussitôt, nombre de murmures se répandirent dans la salle, formant un bruit semblable à un bourdonnement.

\- _Comment peut-il dire ça alors que ce sont les élèves de Serpentard qui causent le plus de troubles ?_ lança Lavande à l'adresse de Parvati, assise à sa droite.

\- _Et elle, alors ? On lui apprend à respecter les règles ?_ renchérit Dean en se tournant vers Hermione.

Les joues de cette dernière prirent alors une couleur rougeâtre, mais elle ne répondit à aucun commentaire fait à son sujet, préférant feindre l'indifférence. Il est vrai que Rogue ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer des piques contre les élèves des autres maisons, en particulier ceux de Gryffondor, mais elle n'en était en aucun cas responsable. À ce rythme, la silhouette ténébreuse du maître des potions n'allait pas tarder à remarquer qu'elle s'était attelée à la préparation du remède en compagnie de Harry et Ron, et cette pensée la fit frémir. Comment allait-il réagir ? Alors que son regard noisette s'était posé sur le garçon devant elle (qui était désormais contraint de subir les foudres de Harry et Ron), elle eut la malchance de croiser celui de Rogue : Inflexible et transperçant. Elle détourna aussitôt les yeux vers Harry en essayant d'analyser la situation. Hermione avait l'étrange impression d'avoir fait vaciller le premier domino d'une longue série. Les problèmes qui allaient certainement en résulter valaient-ils le coup de ramper jusqu'à la table de Crabbe et Goyle afin de boire le contenu du chaudron posé sur celle-ci ? Peut-être ces deux-là avaient-ils si mal préparé la potion qu'elle aurait eu l'effet inverse, c'est-à-dire qu'elle recouvrirait l'intégralité de son corps d'écœurants furoncles ? L'idée était loin d'être séduisante, quoique quelque peu tentatrice. Hermione ressentait une telle aversion envers sa nouvelle réputation d'élève rebelle et de chouchoute de Serpentard qu'elle était à deux doigts de la troquer pour le statut de l'élève aux furoncles les plus repoussants de toute l'histoire de Poudlard. Désespérée, mais pas stupide pour autant, elle opta pour la solution la plus sûre et se laissa glisser le long de son tabouret, priant pour que Rogue ne l'ait pas remarquée..

\- _Silence !_ aboya-t-il afin de mettre fin à l'agitation qu'il avait provoquée malgré lui. Puis il reprit la notation des devoirs et s'arrêta pour féliciter Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini, deux Serpentard qui semblaient avoir réalisé la potion demandée dans les règles de l'art. En réalité, celle-ci était un peu trop foncée pour être parfaite, mais les résultats des autres élèves de sa maison étaient si catastrophiques que Severus Rogue avait préféré rehausser le niveau en leur donnant un E pour Effort Exceptionnel.

\- _Hermione.. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait.. Il approche,_ chuchota Ron en le voyant se déplacer vers la table de devant. Mais la jeune fille aux cheveux ébouriffés demeurait silencieuse, observant d'un œil timide la silhouette obscure qui semblait pour le moment trop occupée pour leur accorder la moindre attention. C'est après avoir qualifié le travail de Dean, Lavande et Parvati de « tout juste acceptable » que le maître des potions s'approcha de la table de Drago et Pansy. Ron semblait soudain avoir oublié le fait qu'ils étaient les suivants sur la liste et jubilait déjà à l'idée que le travail de Malefoy soit critiqué ouvertement devant la classe entière.

\- _Hmm.._ _Le résultat est loin d'être mauvais_ , constata le professeur Rogue tout en effleurant du bout des doigts la substance d'un bleu vif, _cependant je m'attendais à mieux de votre part, Mr Malefoy._ L'espression satisfaite du concerné disparut pour laisser place à une mine renfrognée par la gêne et le mécontentement. _Voyez-vous,_ reprit-il, _et vous devriez également le noter, Miss Parkinson, le mélange obtenu est censé être d'un bleu pur et clair._ Hermione esquissa inconsciemment un sourire rayonnant de satisfaction. En effet, la potion qu'elle avait minutieusement préparée était d'un bleu limpide.

\- _Pansy, tu feras attention la prochaine fois,_ grommela Drago en lui adressant un regard qu'il voulait intimidant. Celle-ci porta brusquement ses mains contre sa bouche en hochant plusieurs fois la tête. Décevoir le blond semblait être la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver.

\- _Bien,_ acheva Rogue en s'avançant lentement en direction de son bureau, _le niveau de cette classe est loin d'être brillant.. Mais j'ai conscience que vous êtes ici pour apprendre, ce qui, de toute évidence.._

Hermione, Harry et Ron poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Ils semblaient avoir évité le pire.

\- _Par la barbe de Merlin, je n'y crois pas.. Il nous a zappés ! C'est génial,_ fit Ron à mi-voix.

\- _C'est.. étrange,_ répondit-elle d'un air perplexe, son regard oscillant entre ses deux camarades. _Impossible qu'il nous ait oubliés.. J'étais pourtant sûre d'avoir croisé son regard, tout à l'heure.._

\- _Tu as quoi ?_ lui répondit Harry en s'arrachant les cheveux. Elle se mordit alors la lèvre inférieure.

\- _J'ai.. J'ai rapidement détourné les yeux, Harry ! Peut-être a-t-il jugé bon de nous laisser tranquille, après tout.._

Mais Harry, lui, ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il était persuadé que ce dernier attendait le moment propice pour mieux les humilier. Peut-être allait-il attendre la fin du cours pour les convoquer, afin de pouvoir retirer une trentaine de points à la maison Gryffondor, en toute impunité. Il se pencha alors vers Ron qui affichait une mine radieuse et soulagée. Malheureusement, il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant de voir cette belle expression se défraîchir : Drago s'était tourné vers eux, un rictus détestable dessiné sur les lèvres.

\- _Professeur ?_ Il s'était retourné et avait désormais le doigt levé vers le plafond _. Il me semble que vous ayez omis de noter la table du fond.. Vous savez, Granger, Potter et Weasley,_ expliqua-t-il d'une voix désagréablement modulée.

À cet instant, le teint de Ron prit une étrange couleur blafarde et Hermione dû retenir Harry par le bras afin que celui-ci ne se jette pas sur Drago. Une vague de murmures et de rires traversait désormais la salle. Sans un mot, Rogue se dirigea vers le fond de la classe, sa longue cape noire ondulant gracieusement derrière sa silhouette ténébreuse. Une fois arrivé devant la table du trio, il se mit à observer attentivement le contenu du chaudron en étain, avec une expression plutôt intriguée qui ne manqua pas d'échapper à Hermione, assise en face.

\- _D'un bleu clair.. Je dirais même limpide.. La texture ne semble ni trop légère, ni trop épaisse.._

Il remua et commenta ainsi la potion pendant une dizaine de secondes, se parlant plus à lui-même qu'aux élèves qui se trouvaient de l'autre côté du chaudron. Il s'arrêta, puis reprit, pour enfin croiser le regard de la Serpentard aux cheveux bouclés. La tension était à son comble. « _Vite, faites que ça sonne_ » pria Ron dans son for intérieur. Mais malheureusement, il n'y avait aucune sonnerie dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, juste une énorme horloge qui retentissait de temps à autre. C'était au professeur d'indiquer la fin du cours. Au bout d'un moment, le regard de Rogue se dirigea vers lui, puis accrocha celui de Harry. Ce n'était plus la sensation d'une agréable surprise qui l'animait, mais plutôt du mépris pur et dur.

\- _C'est un résultat optimal que vous avez là, Miss Granger,_ constata-t-il d'une voix qu'il voulait la plus neutre possible. En effet, la potion avait été réussie à la perfection, ce qui était un exploit pour une élève de première année. Il ne pouvait qu'admettre que cette dernière disposait d'un certain talent en la matière. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il eut l'étrange sensation d'être plongé des années en arrière, sans même être capable d'expliquer pourquoi. Harry s'éclaircit la gorge, comme pour signaler sa présence. _Mais apparemment,_ reprit-il en posant sur lui un regard condescendant, _Mr Potter aimerait également profiter de vos talents en matière de potions.._

\- _Nous l'avons préparée ensemble !_ s'offusqua Harry.

\- _C-C'est vrai, professeur,_ bafouilla un Ron plus tremblant que jamais, _bien que ce soit Hermione qui.._

\- _Silence ! De toute manière, vous n'aviez pas à vous associer avec une élève d'une autre maison ! Ne vous l'avais-je pourtant pas stipulé ? Peut-être pensiez-vous ainsi augmenter considérablement votre note ?_

\- _Non, professeur,_ le contredit aussitôt Hermione. _C'est.. c'est moi-même qui leur ai demandé de me rejoindre ! Je vous assure que.._ Harry se leva d'un bond, comme secoué par un courant électrique.

\- _C'est faux, Hermione ! Et tu le sais bien ! Tracey.. Dis-lui toi, la vérité !_

Les élèves semblaient captivés par l'échange et suivaient chaque parole qui pouvait être énoncée, soit par peur, intérêt ou encore par amusement. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais assisté à un cours aussi rythmé, au plus grand déplaisir du trio. Instinctivement, tous les regards et les paires d'oreilles se tournèrent vers Tracey qui s'était alors retournée à l'appel de son nom.

\- _Allez, Tracey, pourquoi tu ne dis rien ?_ s'agaça Pansy aux côtés d'un Drago qui, visiblement, appréciait le spectacle. _Elle a sûrement préféré aider Gryffondor, n'est-ce pas ?_

\- _N'importe quoi ! Hermione n'a rien à voir avec ça, et nous non plus !_ renchérit Ron en mettant ses craintes de côté. _C'est Tracey qui nous a fortement suggéré de nous mettre ensemble. Voilà !_ Au bout de quelques secondes, cette dernière ouvrit enfin la bouche en prenant bien soin de ne pas croiser le regard de sa camarade.

\- _Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, je ne connais même pas ton nom,_ répondit-elle le plus naturellement possible. Alors que les murmures et bavardages fusaient de toute part, Ron, Harry, et surtout Hermione, ne semblaient pas en croire leurs yeux.

\- _Arrête de mentir, Weasley,_ ricana Drago. _Ce n'est pas plutôt Granger qui n'a pas voulu l'aider ? Ça me semble bien plus probable !_

Hermione, qui ne manquait jamais une occasion de faire connaître son avis, se trouvait maintenant plus décontenancée que jamais. Elle n'aurait jamais refusé d'aider sa camarade, mais elle ne voulait en aucun cas envenimer la situation. Avec des rangées d'élèves qui la dévisageaient, deux amis bouillonnant de rage, un professeur qui lui avait déjà évité l'exclusion une fois et une camarade qui lui avait subitement tourné le dos, la situation pouvait-elle être plus désagréable ?

\- _Si tu es venue pour saboter le sablier de Serpentard, tu peux t'en aller !_ lui lança Pansy, prête à sortir les griffes pour soutenir son voisin de table.

\- _Taisez-vous !_ ordonna Rogue en s'adressant à l'ensemble de la classe. Il plaqua alors ses deux mains sur la table la plus proche et s'appuya dessus, le regard furieux. _Figurez-vous que j'ai du mal à croire à votre petite scène, Mr Potter. Votre père aussi était un sacré bon comédien. Cela fera dix points de moins pour Gryffondor !_

\- _Mais il n'a fait que dire la vérité !_

\- _Dix points en moins pour vous aussi, Mr Weasley ! Pour qui me prenez-vous ? Contredire mes décisions dans ma propre salle de classe !_ Alors qu'il était resté silencieux depuis plusieurs minutes, Seamus se leva de son siège avec une expression indignée. C'était probablement la première fois qu'une classe de première année causait autant de grabuge à Poudlard.

\- _Excusez-moi, professeur, mais pourquoi ne punir que Gryffondor ? Je suis désolé pour toi, Hermione, mais toi aussi, tu n'as pas respecté les règles énoncées au début du cours !_ Drago se leva à son tour. On aurait presque dit qu'ils étaient en train de répéter une pièce de théâtre moldu.

\- _Tu es simplement long à la détente ou tu t'es brûlé la cervelle ?_ lança-t-il en adressant à Seamus un regard provocateur. _Malgré son escapade d'hier soir et tous les problèmes qu'elle engendre déjà à Poudlard, elle ne se fait jamais coincer !_ Puis, tout en se tournant vers Hermione, il ajouta : _Comment tu fais, Granger, pour être la petite chouchoute ? Tu pourrais nous apprendre !_ Frustrée par tant d'injustice et d'animosité, cette dernière avait désormais les yeux embués de larmes. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé vivre une journée pire que celle de la veille.

\- _Taisez-vous, Mr Malefoy ! Ce n'est pas de vous dont il est question !_

\- _Figurez-vous que si, professeur ! Comment pouvez-vous supporter la présence d'une sale sang-de-bourbe causant tant de problèmes dans la maison de Salazar Serpentard ?! Elle salit l'honneur de notr.._

 **BAM !** Les élèves se retournèrent un à un. Une explosion provenant de la table de Seamus et Neville avait retenti dans la salle de classe, imbibant celle-ci d'une épaisse fumée verte et d'une odeur atroce. Aussitôt, un épais liquide gicla hors du chaudron, transperçant les vêtements et les chaussures de Neville, et répandant nombre de furoncles sur son visage rond. Tandis que les Gryffondor s'affolaient, les Serpentard, eux, ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rire.

\- _Espèce d'idiot !_ cria le professeur Rogue tout en faisant volte-face. Il pointa alors sa baguette sur le chaudron en ébullition et prononça d'une voix forte : « _Récurvite !_ »

\- _Voilà ce à quoi tu as échappé, Ron,_ fit remarquer Harry en essayant d'apaiser l'ambiance.

\- _Evanesco_ _!_ ajouta le directeur de Serpentard afin de faire disparaître la potion ratée qui s'était répandue sur le sol de la classe. _Mr Finnigan, amenez-le à l'infirmerie ! Nous nous servirons du remède de Miss Granger afin de remettre cet idiot sur pied.. D'ailleurs, où est-elle ?_

Son regard s'était machinalement dirigé vers Harry et Ron, mais eux-mêmes semblaient tout aussi surpris de n'apercevoir aucune trace de leur amie. Toutefois, il n'était pas difficile de conclure qu'elle avait dû profiter de la fumée et du désordre qui s'était répandu dans la salle de classe afin de s'enfuir du cours de potion. Harry songea qu'il devait en falloir beaucoup à Hermione pour qu'elle se décide à quitter volontairement un cours. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés à bord du Poudlard Express, cette dernière n'avait cessé de parler de son amour pour les livres et de décrire l'excitation qu'elle ressentait à l'idée de pouvoir bientôt assister aux cours de la célèbre école de sorcellerie. Le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir comme un pincement au cœur. Mais alors qu'il était maintenant plongé dans ses pensées, une ombre imposante passa devant lui, accourant d'un bout à l'autre de la classe. Un sentiment de crainte et de stupeur se faisait maintenant ressentir.

\- _Vous !_ haleta Rogue qui avait brusquement saisi le col de l'uniforme de Drago. Il dut se contrôler pour ne pas soulever le petit blondinet du sol. _Je ne veux plus jamais entendre l'expression sang-de-bourbe dans ma salle de classe, est-ce bien clair ? Pour votre information, Mr Malefoy, les sorciers nés moldus ont forcément dans leur famille un ancêtre de sang pur ou mêlé, sinon, ils seraient dénués de pouvoirs magiques !_ Il relâcha alors son étreinte, fusillant Drago du regard. _Les mots peuvent blesser, Mr Malefoy, et vous pourriez le regretter toute votre vie._ Puis il acheva d'un ton sec : _Cela fera cinq points en moins pour Serpentard. Tout le monde dehors !_

\- _Mon père en entendra parler,_ murmura Drago en prenant ses jambes à son cou.

\- _Tout le monde, exceptés vous deux !_ Le professeur Rogue montrait désormais Harry et Ron du doigt.

Nombre d'élèves se dirigèrent alors précipitamment vers la sortie, menés par Seamus qui portait maladroitement un Neville couvert de furoncles et de plaques rouges. Cependant, ils tenaient tous à garder une certaine distance entre eux et le duo explosif, comme s'ils redoutaient d'être à leur tour victimes d'une telle incommodité. Tandis que Harry s'avançait précautionneusement vers le bureau du maître des potions, Ron à ses côtés, Tracey se dressa devant eux et leur barra temporairement la route.

\- _Harry.. Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris tout à l'heure,_ bafouilla-t-elle alors. _Tu ne m'en veux pas, j'espère ?_

\- _Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois faire des excuses, mais à Hermione ! Et également à Ron !_ Ce dernier acquiesça d'un vif signe de tête.

\- _Tu nous as fortement suggéré de nous mettre ensemble, c'était ton idée ! Mais ensuite, tu as préféré te défiler et dire que tu ne me connaissais même pas,_ lui rappela-t-il en la dévisageant. _Comme si Hermione n'avait pas eu assez de soucis comme ça._ Il prit alors Harry par le bras et l'emmena avec lui.

Ils n'avaient même pas pris le temps de regarder derrière eux, et pourtant, Harry et Ron étaient persuadés que la salle de classe était désormais vide, ce qui avait un côté à la fois rassurant et effrayant. Les chaudrons qui avaient précédemment été manipulés n'étaient plus en effervescence et se trouvaient maintenant abandonnés sur les coins des tables. Le professeur Rogue, quant à lui, avait les bras croisés et d'index de sa main droite posé contre ses lèvres. Il demeurait silencieux, comme plongé dans ses pensées les plus profondes. Ce n'est seulement après que plusieurs minutes se soient écoulées que ce dernier sembla s'apercevoir de la présence des deux Gryffondor, brisant ainsi le silence précédemment établi.


	6. Course contre la montre

Le professeur Rogue s'approcha alors de ses deux élèves avec l'air sérieux et la démarche assurée qu'ils lui connaissaient déjà tant. Cependant, quelque chose avait changé dans son attitude et seul Harry sembla le constater. On pouvait notamment remarquer cela au niveau des traits de son visage qui semblaient révéler une certaine appréhension. Ron, lui, avait l'air en pleine détresse et se voyait déjà contraint à faire ses valises afin de retourner chez ses parents.

\- _Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre cheminées,_ commença le maître des potions tout en faisant les cent pas devant son bureau. _Étant donné que vous êtes tous les deux.. amis avec Miss Granger, j'apprécierais que vous lui transmettiez un message de ma part, et ce, le plus rapidement possible._

\- _Mais nous n'avons pas cours avec les élèves de Serpentard avant.._

\- _Les élèves de quatrième année n'allant pas tarder à arriver, Mr Weasley, je ne peux m'en charger personnellement,_ coupa-t-il avec une autorité inflexible. _Je dois également me rendre à l'infirmerie pour amener l'antidote à Mme Pomfresh.. Vous vous doutez bien que Mr Londubat ne guérira pas tout seul. Peut-être pourriez-vous lui en faire part au déjeuner ? Vous lui direz de se rendre à mon bureau vers dix-sept heures trente._

Mais Harry ne semblait pas décidé à rendre service à celui qui venait tout juste de retirer une bonne vingtaine de points à Gryffondor. De plus, peut-être Rogue en profiterait-il pour renvoyer définitivement Hermione, qui sait ? Peut-être avait-il fini par en avoir assez d'elle.

\- _Qu'avez-vous de si important à lui dire, professeur ?_ risqua ce dernier en essayant de donner un air vaguement poli à sa question.

\- _Si vous y parvenez, je pourrais éventuellement accorder des points à votre maison et, pourquoi pas, noter la potion que Miss Granger a préparée en votre compagnie,_ poursuivit-il en faisant la sourde oreille.

\- _Que Hermione a préparée avec nous,_ corrigea Harry.

\- _C'est cela._

Ron tourna la tête vers Harry avec une expression qui se rapprochait de l'émerveillement. Tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire était de retrouver Hermione et de la persuader d'aller voir son directeur de maison. Pour Ron, cette proposition semblait être un cadeau tombé du ciel.

\- _Écoute, Ron, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée,_ murmura Harry à l'oreille de son ami à la chevelure d'un roux flamboyant. _C'est comme si nous nous apprêtions à la trahir, tout comme Tracey l'a fait.._

\- _Ça n'a rien à voir, Harry,_ assura-t-il en s'efforçant de parler le plus discrètement possible. _Hermione n'a rien à craindre, Rogue ne l'a encore jamais sanctionnée. D'ailleurs, tu sais ce que l'on dit, elle est son élève préférée.._

\- _Tout ça ne me dit rien qui vaille,_ marmonna Harry. _Un vrai Gryffondor ne devrait pas se laisser avoir par le chantage.. Ce n'est pas très noble. Hermione dirait la même chose._

\- _Je suis persuadé qu'il veut juste la féliciter vis-à-vis de ses compétences en matière de potion,_ le contredit Ron avec conviction. _Tu l'as entendu, Harry ! Il compte même se servir de sa potion pour soigner Neville ! Hermione est complimentée, peut-être même réconfortée, notre maison récupère ses points perdus, et nous bénéficions tous les trois d'un petit Optimal en cours de potions ! Pas mal, non ? Comme ça, tout le monde est content,_ acheva-t-il sans laisser le temps à Harry de contredire ses propos.

Après avoir finalement approuvé la requête de leur professeur, Ron et Harry se rendirent en histoire de la magie, l'un le cœur léger, l'autre portant le poids d'une culpabilité future. Harry n'arrivait même pas à se réjouir d'avoir échappé à une sanction qui lui avait dès lors paru inévitable. Les seuls autres cours que les élèves de Gryffondor partageaient avec les Serpentard aujourd'hui étaient ceux de métamorphose et de botanique. Le brun avait l'impression que l'absence de Hermione s'était durement fait ressentir dès la deuxième heure, et il ne la croisa pas non plus au déjeuner. Alors que Ron et lui s'apprêtaient à s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor, leurs plateaux argentés dans les mains, ils remarquèrent que Tracey était assise à la table des Serpentard, en compagnie de Pansy, Daphnée et Millicent.

\- _Je sais, Harry, moi aussi je suis déçu qu'elle les fréquente,_ lui dit Ron tout en se versant un verre de jus de citrouille. _Elle ne s'était pas liée d'amitié avec Hermione ? Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais un peu plus tôt,_ ajouta-t-il après avoir avalé le contenu de son verre d'une traite. _On devrait lui demander si elle ne l'a pas croisée ce matin._

\- _Si elle avait croisé Hermione, elle aurait très bien pu la faire revenir,_ déclara Harry en attaquant modérément sa tourte à la viande. _Apparemment, elle a trouvé d'autres amies.._ Cette dernière se retourna alors vers lui en lui adressant un sourire timide.

\- _Et apparemment, elle a l'air de bien t'aimer !_

\- _Fred ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_ s'exclama Ron, tandis que l'un de ses frères aînés prenait place à côté de lui.

\- _C'est moi, Fred, lui c'est George ! Espèce de frère indigne,_ s'agaça le deuxième jumeau tout en piquant à Ron un morceau de son crumble aux fruits rouges. _Bien le bonjour, Harry !_

Harry avait rencontré les deux jumeaux de la famille Weasley hier, lors du dîner, et il avait d'abord cru voir double. Assez grands, avec les cheveux roux coupés courts et un air béat dessiné sur le visage, Fred et George ressemblaient à peu de chose près à une version plus âgée de Ron.

\- _En fait, je me payais ta tête, Ron ! C'est lui, Fred,_ fanfaronna-t-il tout en échangeant une poignée de main assez complexe avec son frère jumeau.

\- _Ne fais pas attention, Harry, ils font ça tout le temps,_ soupira Ron en lui adressant un sourire désolé.

\- _Vous parliez bien de la petite blonde, là-bas ? Je ne sais pas si tu aimes ce genre de filles à problèmes, Harry, mais je te déconseille celle-là. En plus, elle est à Serpentard !_ l'avertit alors Fred tout en se lançant dans une pâle imitation d'un serpent prêt à attaquer.

\- _Il en aime bien une de fille à problèmes, mais c'est pas celle.. Humpf !_

\- _Pourquoi tu dis ça, Fred ?_

Harry avait préféré faire taire Ron en lui remplissant la bouche de pain. Pendant ce temps, Pansy et Daphnée avaient quitté la Grande Salle dans la plus grande discrétion.

\- _Je ne sais pas.. George et moi avons entendu des choses étranges à leur table, pas vrai, frérot ?_

\- _Ouais, ses copines et elle parlaient de « montagnes » et de « faire le guet », il me semble.. Bizarre, tout ça. Si tu veux notre avis, elles ne sont pas très nettes._

En effet, cela ne ressemblait guère aux sujets de conversation que les élèves de Poudlard avaient à table. Une fois à l'abri dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, Harry proposa à Ron une stratégie : Ce dernier irait surveiller Tracey et ses camarades lors des intercours, tandis que lui-même s'occuperait de retrouver Hermione. C'est vrai, après tout, l'école avait beau être gigantesque, elle ne pourrait pas s'y cacher indéfiniment. Malheureusement, Ron ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et voulait également partir à sa recherche. La version officielle était qu'il se sentait également inquiet pour elle et qu'il ne supporterait pas l'idée de devoir suivre les élèves de Serpentard à la trace. Mais Harry connaissait ses véritables motivations. Ron ne tenait simplement pas à annoncer au professeur Rogue qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à retrouver Hermione. Il devait d'ores et déjà s'imaginer dans un lit proche de celui où se trouvait Neville, à l'infirmerie. Ou pire encore, dans l'une des cabines du Poudlard Express, direction Londres. En fin de compte, les deux garçons se mirent d'accord afin d'adopter un autre plan : si Hermione ne réapparaissait pas avant dix-sept heures, tous deux se lanceraient à sa recherche, après le cours du professeur Chourave.

Alors que les élèves de Poudlard avaient rejoint leurs salles de classe depuis maintenant plusieurs heures, Severus Rogue, lui, venait d'achever le dernier cours de sa journée. Les deuxième année ne s'étaient guère montrés à la hauteur de ses espérances, bien que beaucoup moins dissipés que la classe à laquelle il avait dû faire cours dès huit heures du matin. Comment des élèves aussi jeunes et inexpérimentés avaient-ils osé rendre l'une de ses journées aussi exécrable ? Certains avaient osé ignorer les règles qu'il avait établies, d'autres s'étaient montrés d'une médiocrité affligeante.. En somme, cette heure de cours n'avait été rythmée par rien d'autre que l'arrogance et la stupidité, ainsi que par l'envoi d'un élève à l'infirmerie. Jamais une classe ne lui avait jamais donné autant de fil à retordre.. Sans oublier que l'une de ses élèves avait également réussi à échapper à son contrôle pendant l'espace de quelques secondes. Et bien sûr, il fallait qu'il s'agisse de Hermione Granger, cette même élève à qui il avait déjà sauvé la mise, la nuit dernière. D'ailleurs, où était-elle maintenant ? Bien que Rogue était loin d'approuver son attitude téméraire, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une once d'empathie à son égard. Lui-même connaissait le poids de certains mots.. Il se maudissait de ne pas avoir été capable de faire preuve d'autant de sagesse, des années auparavant. Sa montre émit alors un très léger bruit, semblable à un tintement. Ses longues aiguilles tournèrent sur elles-mêmes, affichant désormais seize heures trente.

\- _Encore une heure,_ murmura-t-il, les yeux rivés sur le petit cadran. Et comme s'il venait de résoudre quelque chose d'important, le professeur Rogue quitta son bureau en hâte, se dirigeant vers les escaliers. Une fois arrivé au fin fond du deuxième étage, le directeur de Serpentard fixa l'impressionnante statue qui gardait le bureau de Dumbledore et prononça le mot de passe afin d'y accéder. Quelques secondes plus tard, il effleura la grande porte en chêne de sa main droite et sa grande silhouette noire disparut derrière celle-ci.

\- _Bonjour, Severus,_ salua le directeur de Poudlard sans même avoir à se retourner. Puis tout en caressant Fumseck, il ajouta : _Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite, en cette belle journée ?_

Par la barbe de Merlin, comment réussissait-il toujours à afficher un tel air paisible et épanoui ? De son côté, Rogue s'était fait du mauvais sang tout au long de la journée.

\- _Voyez-vous, monsieur le directeur,_ commença ce dernier tout en posant une main sur les carreaux de la fenêtre la plus proche, _il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerais vous faire part._ Son souffle chaud se répercuta alors sur la vitre, dessinant un cercle de buée sur la surface glacée. Intéressé, Dumbledore joignit les deux mains et y laissa reposer son menton, esquissant un léger sourire. Il semblait d'ores et déjà connaître la raison de sa venue.

\- _Je vous écoute, Severus._ Son regard, bien que toujours bienveillant, était soudain devenu d'un bleu transperçant. _Mais avant que vous ne prononciez un seul mot, reprit Dumbledore, sachez qu'il n'est pas une vérité qui ne porte avec elle son amertume_.. _Sans doute était-il inutile de vous le rappeler, bien qu'un conseil puisse toujours s'avérer utile._ Presque inconsciemment, Rogue serra fermement les poings. Il avait toujours détesté cette attitude qu'avait Dumbledore à déceler la vérité et à l'exposer derrière ses discours philosophiques. Que devait-il répondre à cela ?

Pendant ce temps, les élèves des maisons Gryffondor et Serpentard se trouvaient dans la serre numéro une, en cours de botanique. Il était désormais seize heures cinquante et l'inquiétude que ressentaient Harry et Ron ne cessait de s'amplifier. En effet, Hermione n'était toujours pas revenue en classe et ils ne l'avaient pas aperçue depuis le cours de potions.. Mais où avait-elle donc passé sa journée ? Était-il possible qu'elle ait quitté Poudlard ?

\- _Peut-être va-t-elle bientôt revenir ?_ _Daphnée et Tracey sont bien arrivées en retard,_ proposa Ron qui était presque à court d'arguments. _Drago mériterait une heure de retenue dans la Forêt interdite pour ce qu'il a osé dire à Hermione.. Regarde-le, montrant ses magnifiques gants de protection à tout le monde.._

\- _Ce n'est pas possible, Ron, le cours est quasiment terminé,_ soupira Harry. Puis en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge suspendue au mur opposé, il ajouta : _Il ne reste plus qu'une dizaine de minutes. Tu as bien retenu le plan ? Je pars en direction de l'infirmerie, je passe par les toilettes des filles.._

\- _Tandis que je vais jeter un œil devant la salle commune des Serpentard, ainsi qu'à la bibliothèque !_ récita justement Ron. Les deux garçons furent alors pris de court par un bruit sourd qui sembla retentir à plusieurs mètres d'ici.

\- _Albus !_ s'exclama le professeur McGonagall d'une voix chancelante tout en pénétrant précipitamment dans les appartements du directeur. Rogue fit alors volte-face, plus soucieux qu'il ne l'eût jamais été en la présence d'un quelconque professeur. Le professeur McGonagall semblait avoir le plus grand mal à articuler et à parler d'une voix claire, et il savait qu'il en fallait beaucoup pour la mettre dans un tel état. _Je.. Je ne sais pas comment cela a pu se produire, mais le professeur Quirrell vient à l'instant de m'annoncer la présence.. d'un troll des montagnes.. à l'intérieur du château !_

\- _Comment ça ? Un troll des montagnes ? Expliquez-vous, professeur !_ réagit Rogue au quart de tour.

\- _Allons, allons, Severus, du calme,_ l'interrompit Dumbledore, comme si on venait simplement de lui annoncer que le banquet prévu pour Halloween avait été reporté. _Où en est la situation, Minerva ?_ Elle-même semblait assez décontenancée par son manque de réaction.

\- _J'ai prévenu tous les professeurs de ne surtout pas laisser sortir un seul de leurs élèves,_ reprit-elle d'une voix plus assurée. _Le professeur Flitwick est également parti prévenir ceux étant en cours de botanique et de vol.._

Submergé par une vague confuse de sentiments, Rogue écrasa son poing sur la vitre refroidie par le froid de septembre. Bien sûr, tous les élèves de Poudlard étaient en sécurité tant que ces derniers se trouvaient dans leurs salles de classe.. Or, ce n'était peut-être pas le cas de tous. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir comme une boule au fond de la gorge, un nœud à l'estomac qui traduisait la présence d'un mauvais pressentiment. Et si jamais Hermione Granger n'était point retournée en cours de toute la journée ? Après tout, rien ne lui laissait penser qu'elle avait bien reçu le message que ses deux seuls et uniques camarades étaient censés lui avoir transmis. Le professeur Rogue n'avait d'ailleurs eu aucun retour de ces deux-là. Mais était-elle assez idiote pour manquer l'intégralité de sa première journée de cours à Poudlard, tout ça à cause d'une stupide insulte ?

\- _Idiote, non.. Blessée, certainement,_ rectifia-t-il à voix basse tout en passant en revue toutes les solutions qui s'offraient désormais à lui. Il desserra alors son poing droit, remuant ainsi ses longs doigts sur la surface du carreau, signe d'une réflexion devenue à la fois rapide et intense. Mais pourquoi.. Pourquoi se trouvait-il tourmenté par le destin d'une gamine comme elle ? Depuis quand Severus Rogue se préoccupait-il des gens qui l'entouraient, et pire encore, de la marmaille de Poudlard ? Certes, il portait le titre de directeur de la maison Serpentard, mais cela s'arrêtait là, et ce, depuis des années. Et pourtant..

\- _Il faudrait donner l'ordre au reste des professeurs d'inspecter chaque éta.._

\- _Je m'en occupe, monsieur le directeur,_ attesta-t-il tout en coupant la parole à McGonagall et en se dirigeant vers la sortie, sa baguette à la main.

\- _Severus.._

Alors qu'il avait pratiquement franchi le seuil de la porte, Dumbledore s'était levé de son bureau, dévoilant alors une silhouette longiligne et une barbe argentée lui descendant élégamment jusqu'à la taille. Son regard d'un bleu océan avait alors rencontré celui de Rogue, obscur et imperturbable. Face à cet échange silencieux qui semblait pourtant chargé de sens, le professeur McGonagall demeura silencieuse, préférant les observer d'un œil attentif. Mais Dumbledore n'avait nul besoin de tenter d'arracher la vérité à Rogue et cela n'avait rien à voir avec la pratique de la legilimancie ou même de l'occlumancie..

\- _On ne peut retrouver ce que l'on a perdu, Severus, même dans la similitude,_ reprit-il d'une voix douce mêlée à un ton solennel. _Il n'est jamais bon de ressasser le passé, cela nous mènerait à la folie. Ce qui nous a une fois été retiré ne peut réapparaître.._

\- _La folie, monsieur le directeur,_ coupa Rogue en le fixant dans le blanc des yeux, _ce serait de se comporter de la même manière tout en s'attendant à un résultat différent._ Et sur ses mots, l'homme aux cheveux d'un noir corbeau disparut en refermant brusquement la porte derrière lui.

Une distance de plusieurs centaines de mètres séparait désormais Harry du bureau de Dumbledore, mais jamais il ne s'était trouvé aussi près de celui-ci durant l'après-midi. La respiration saccadée, ce dernier avait de justesse échappé à la vigilance du professeur Chourave et avait, soi-disant par mégarde, bousculé le professeur Flitwick afin de rejoindre le bâtiment principal de l'école. Depuis une trentaine de minutes, il arpentait les différents étages de Poudlard en pensant à Hermione et Ron. Jamais encore il n'avait vu les couloirs aussi déserts. Soudain, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à monter la première marche d'un énième escalier, Harry fut parcouru d'un frisson qu'il n'avait dès lors jamais ressenti. Il avait beau paraître quelque peu coupable à l'idée d'avoir laissé Ron en dehors de tout ça, ce dernier ne risquait rien tant qu'il restait dans la serre où ils avaient eu cours. Sa sécurité était bel et bien assurée, mais qu'en était-il de celle de Hermione ? Le troll des montagnes pouvait se trouver à n'importe quel endroit et peut-être l'avait-elle déjà croisé. Que se passerait-il si Ron était le seul à ses côtés la prochaine fois qu'il traverserait ces couloirs ? Non.. Cela ne pouvait pas se produire, cela ne devait surtout pas arriver. Bien qu'ils ne les connaissaient que depuis peu, Ron et Hermione avaient été ses premiers amis et c'était à leurs côtés que Harry se sentait le plus heureux. Pas uniquement avec Ron.. Pas seulement avec Hermione.. Ils formaient un trio.

Avec la ferme intention de retrouver Hermione en bonne et due forme, Harry descendit la montagne d'escaliers qu'il avait montée en vain, afin de se diriger vers l'une des seules pièces qu'il n'eut pas encore examinées : Les toilettes désaffectées du deuxième étage. Une fois arrivé au niveau de la salle de bain des Préfets, une vague de bruits indistincts sembla retentir quelques étages plus bas, comme si une personne d'une taille incommensurable s'était introduite dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Puis soudain, Harry entendit un bruit d'impact, lourd et chaotique, qui fit alors trembler les murs avec force. Celui-ci fut alors suivi d'un cri perçant, puis d'un second, et le garçon aux cheveux d'un noir de jais s'empressa de dévaler les escaliers restants, le cœur battant la chamade. Tandis que les marches donnaient l'impression d'être infinies, les bruits devinrent de plus en plus audibles, précis et inquiétants. Harry crut discerner les sons d'un claquement de porte et de meubles projetés, ainsi que d'autres cris de détresse qui s'ajoutèrent aux vibrations émanant des murs. Il ne s'était pas montré assez rapide, il devait être trop tard, maintenant.. Tout en manquant une marche, ce dernier fit enfin irruption au deuxième étage et accourut, essoufflé, vers les toilettes des filles. Soudain, à une dizaine de mètres de ladite pièce, un bruit considérable se fit alors entendre dans un bruissement de verre brisé, suivi d'un énorme fracas. À cet instant, le jeune garçon fut projeté et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol glacé, tout en fermant instinctivement les yeux et en se protégeant la tête de ses mains tremblantes.. Quelques minutes plus tard, il rouvrit les yeux en se rendant compte que le silence semblait être miraculeusement revenu. Alors qu'il se relevait en hâte, Harry ajusta ses lunettes à moitié cassées et jeta un coup d'œil déconcerté à cette partie du château qui était presque en ruine. D'un pas apeuré, mais déterminé, il s'avança vers les toilettes, remarquant au passage que les décombres s'étendaient désormais hors de la pièce et jonchaient une partie du sol.. Subitement, au moment de pénétrer à l'intérieur des lieux, Harry s'interrompit en apercevant qu'une substance autre que la poussière recouvrait certains morceaux.. Il s'agissait d'un liquide rouge foncé et encore chaud..

\- _Tergeo,_ murmura un peu plus loin une voix qui lui semblait familière.


	7. Le choix de Hermione

Alors qu'il avait saisi ce qui semblait être un fragment de porte délabré, Harry releva précipitamment la tête. Il lui semblait avoir entendu un murmure, une voix qui lui avait parue à la fois inconnue et familière.. Mais qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Il avait la sensation de connaître ce timbre, cependant, jamais encore il n'avait eu autant de mal à associer une voix à quelqu'un de son entourage. C'était comme s'il l'avait déjà entendue quelque part, mais d'une façon différente, certainement dans d'autres circonstances.. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait. Tandis que son regard restait fixé sur les quelques gouttes de sang qui ruisselaient le long du morceau de bois, une image lui apparut en tête. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être lui, cela était impossible. La voix qu'il avait entendue était bien trop.. tremblante pour lui appartenir. Harry en était presque convaincu. Ce n'est qu'en jetant un coup d'œil au miroir brisé et poussiéreux qui lui renvoyait un reflet morcelé de lui-même, que le garçon se rendit compte de l'état plus que dégradé des lieux. Pourquoi s'ennuyait-il à essayer de se rappeler d'une voix quelconque ? Si une chose était sûre, c'était qu'il ne s'agissait en rien de celle de Hermione et qu'il devait se dépêcher de la retrouver. Peut-être ce sang était-il le sien et qu'elle étouffait désormais sous les décombres. Frissonnant à cette simple pensée, Harry se releva de plus belle, quitta le seuil d'une porte d'entrée maintenant chancelante et se précipita enfin à l'intérieur des toilettes. Bientôt, le jeune garçon fut interrompu dans son élan par un amas de fumée blanchâtre qui lui barra délibérément la route.

\- _Oh, là, là.. On ne peut même pas être tranquille dans ses propres toilettes. Heureusement qu'il était là,_ fit alors le spectre d'une jeune fille à la voix haut-perchée. _Moi,_ reprit-elle en continuant sa complainte, _je n'ai pas eu la chance d'être sauvée.._

Il ne fallut pas plus d'une seconde à Harry pour reconnaître l'un des rares fantômes féminins de Poudlard. La voix suraiguë et le visage maussade à moitié dissimulé sous de longs cheveux pendants, il ne pouvait s'agir que de l'esprit le plus agaçant de l'univers, celle que l'on surnommait Mimi Geignarde. En effet, elle collait parfaitement à la description que Ron lui avait une fois attribuée. Bien plus effrayé par les propos qu'elle venait de tenir que par sa simple présence, Harry ne put contenir plus longtemps son inquiétude.

\- _Que.. que s'est-il passé, Mimi ?_ bredouilla-t-il en réajustant ses lunettes à moitié cassées par le choc qu'elles avaient subies tout à l'heure. _De qui parles-tu ? C'est important !_

\- _Pff.. Le grand Harry Potter est bien curieux et n'a qu'à aller voir par lui-même !_ lui répondit-elle en prenant un air faussement scandalisé. Puis elle se radoucit, tout en projetant en arrière un rideau de cheveux bruns. Elle esquissait désormais un sourire railleur et semblait avoir posé son regard vers le fond gauche de la pièce. _Ils sont juste là.. Mais si tu veux, je dirais à tout le monde que c'est toi qui as sauvé la fille, Harry.._

Puis elle s'en alla aussi vite qu'elle était apparue en fredonnant une horrible mélodie. Sans perdre une seconde, Harry enjamba la pièce et passa à toute vitesse à côté des énormes éviers, sans même faire attention aux divers fragments de meuble dispersés sur le sol. **BAM !** Dans sa précipitation, le garçon s'était de nouveau effondré sur le sol glacé et poussiéreux.

\- _Qui.. qui est là ?_ Harry avait entendu des bruits de verre cassé et tâtonnait désormais le carrelage humide, à la recherche de ses lunettes qui venaient de tomber. _C'est toi, Hermione ?_

Il avait posé cette question comme pour se rassurer, en espérant entendre le son de sa voix, ou mieux encore, l'apercevoir lui tendre ses lunettes tout en les réparant, avec le sourire radieux qu'elle pouvait de temps en temps afficher. Mais la réponse qu'il attendit ne vint jamais. La silhouette qu'il tentait de distinguer semblait être beaucoup plus imposante que la sienne, bien qu'il eut l'impression qu'elle était accroupie, comme si elle tenait quelque chose contre elle, peut-être même quelqu'un.. La robe de sorcier de Harry était maintenant imbibée d'eau et un courant d'air glacial rafraîchissait la pièce de plus belle. Ce n'est quand s'écorchant les doigts alors qu'il s'efforçait de trouver ses lunettes, qu'il se rendit compte que les fenêtres des toilettes avaient certainement explosé sous l'effet d'un choc quelconque. Rendu aveugle momentanément, Harry se trouvait actuellement à plat ventre dans des toilettes désaffectées, ensanglantées, inondées et en ruine, en compagnie d'une ou plusieurs personnes qu'il n'arrivait même pas à distinguer correctement. Mais que s'était-il passé ici ? Et pourquoi personne ne lui répondait ?

\- _Qui êtes-vous ? Que s'est-il passé ici ?!_

\- _Taisez-vous, Potter !_

Il avait enfin eu sa réponse.. La voix qu'il avait entendue avait cessé d'apparaître comme un simple murmure indistinct. Harry fut bien obligé de reconnaître ce qu'il avait dès lors soupçonné et deviné.. Il s'agissait bel et bien de sa voix, bien qu'elle lui ait paru totalement différente et presque étrangère tout à l'heure.

\- _Pourquoi diable êtes-vous sorti de cours ? Retournez-y ! Tergeo,_ reprit précipitamment la voix.

\- _Je.. J'étais parti à la recherche de troll.. Et vous, que faites-vous ici ? Quelle est cette formule ?_

\- _Je me suis occupé de lui ! Ça ne se voit pas ? Ah oui, vous ne voyez rien, n'est-ce pas.. Un sorcier de premier cycle essayant d'affronter une telle créature.. Vous êtes encore plus arrogant que je ne le pensais ! Regardez-vous, baignant dans l'eau comme le stupide mollusque que vous êtes.. Vulnera Sanentur.._

La silhouette en face de Harry essayait tant bien que mal de maîtriser une voix qui lui paraissait tremblante et agitée, et ce, par un sarcasme des plus travaillés.. Mais cela ne pouvait pas le tromper. Il devait s'être passé quelque chose de grave.

\- _Je cherchais Hermione !_ s'exclama-t-il d'une voix forte, mais cassée. _J'ai entendu des cris tout à l'heure, je suis sûr qu'il s'agissait des siens ! Est-ce que vous l'avez vue ? Est-ce qu'elle est ici..?_ Cette fois-ci, la voix ne répondit pas et laissa le silence s'engouffrer dans la pièce qui semblait avoir accueilli un ouragan quelques minutes plus tôt. Alors que la silhouette obscure se relevait avec délicatesse, Harry mis soudainement la main sur sa paire de lunettes qu'il empoigna et..

\- _Ne regardez pas !_ À l'écoute de ces mots, Harry s'arrêta à contrecœur. La voix s'était répercutée dans la salle, contre les quelques murs encore existants. Il s'était relevé et tenait fermement ses lunettes à moitié cassées dans sa main droite, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

\- _Mimi Geignarde a parlé d'une fille tout à l'heure.. Elle parlait de Hermione, n'est-ce pas ?_ Il déglutit avec difficulté. _Si elle est bien là, pourquoi ne me répond-elle pas ? Rassurez-moi.._

\- _Elle va bien,_ coupa-t-il d'un ton inflexible. _Quand je suis arrivé ici, le troll des montagnes, lui, l'avait déjà trouvée.. Mais sa vie n'est pas en danger,_ reprit-il en s'avançant de quelques pas sur le sol mouillé. _Elle s'est évanouie sous le choc, mais elle n'a que quelques blessures.._

\- _Quelques blessures ?_ répéta Harry, les yeux pratiquement embués de larmes qu'il essayait de dissimuler. _Alors pourquoi ne puis-je pas la voir ? Et à qui appartient ce.. Ce sang répandu un peu partout sur le sol ?_

\- _Ce n'est pas le sien.. C'est celui du troll, principalement._ Puis, jetant un coup d'œil à son fardeau qui était toujours inconscient, il ajouta : _Elle s'est tout de même bien battue avant mon arrivée.. Je suis certain qu'elle a utilisé des sorts dont vous et vos camarades ne soupçonniez même pas l'existence, Mr Potter._ Il se tenait maintenant à côté de lui et presque deux têtes les séparaient. _Je vais l'emmener à l'infirmerie où ses blessures et hématomes seront soignés complètement. Partez devant et allez prévenir le directeur._

\- _D'accord_ , acquiesça Harry qui éprouvait néanmoins de grandes difficultés à laisser sa meilleure amie derrière lui. Il aurait voulu qu'elle se réveille afin de la serrer dans ses bras et de s'excuser de ne pas avoir été là pour elle avant. Il ferma alors les yeux et mis ses lunettes rondes aux verres pratiquement brisés. _Merci de vous occuper d'elle, professeur Rogue._ Puis ce dernier tourna les talons en direction du bureau de Dumbledore.

Une fois Harry hors de sa portée, ce dernier continua de chasser toute trace de sang qui s'était incrustée sur le carrelage et les murs, afin d'éviter d'être poursuivi pour acte barbare envers créature magique ou autres sottises du même genre. En effet, il devait se rendre à l'infirmerie le plus vite possible et n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Il descendit alors les escaliers en hâte, sa cape noire virevoltant derrière lui et Hermione blottie dans ses bras. On aurait presque pu croire que celle-ci s'était juste assoupie si ses longs cheveux bouclés n'avaient pas été échevelés de la sorte et que des hématomes et des égratignures n'étaient pas apparus le long de ses jambes et de son visage. Malgré ce qu'elle avait vécu cet après-midi, son visage délicat semblait afficher une expression paisible, comme si elle pouvait enfin se reposer pour la première fois depuis un moment. Cette idée était d'ailleurs renforcée par les cernes violacés qui s'étaient dessinés sous ses paupières et contrastaient avec la pâleur de sa peau. Rogue ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que celles-ci étaient légèrement rosies et tuméfiées, signe que la jeune fille avait dû passer sa journée à pleurer, alors que ses camarades, eux, s'amusaient ensemble. En observant l'écusson à moitié déchiré de son uniforme, ce dernier rejeta alors la faute sur lui-même. Peut-être tout aurait été différent si Hermione avait rejoint la maison de son choix.. Elle se serait faite des amis plutôt que des ennemis.. Elle aurait assisté à tous ses cours au lieu de s'enfermer dans des toilettes désaffectées pour pleurer toute la journée. Pour lui aussi, les choses auraient certainement été différentes. À l'heure actuelle, elle aurait été en sécurité, riant avec ses camarades, tandis que lui serait dans son bureau, calmement attelé à la préparation d'une potion. Encore une fois, il avait cette désagréable impression de ne rien maîtriser et d'attirer involontairement des problèmes aux rares personnes qu'il appréciait.

\- _Professeur,_ marmonna faiblement Hermione dans son sommeil.

\- _Tout va bien maintenant, nous sommes arrivés,_ répondit-il doucement en ouvrant les portes de l'infirmerie.

Ce n'est que lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil commencèrent à se répercuter contre les larges fenêtres que Severus Rogue décida enfin de quitter les lieux. Le teint pâle, les traits tirés, ce dernier avait passé la nuit à l'infirmerie afin de s'assurer que son élève bénéficie d'un repos bien mérité et sans cauchemar. Cependant, il avait nombre de fois été dérangé par Mme Pomfresh qui mettait un point d'honneur à assurer que celle-ci était désormais entre de bonnes mains et insistait afin qu'il aille se coucher à son tour. Il aura fallu que Dumbledore pointe le bout de son nez pour que Rogue accepte finalement de prendre congé, non sans quelques protestations. Plusieurs heures plus tôt, Harry l'avait prévenu qu'un troll des montagnes gisait désormais aux pieds de l'école et Dumbledore n'avait pu s'empêcher d'émettre quelques plaisanteries à ce sujet.

\- _Heureusement que vous étiez là, Severus,_ avait-il dit en lançant un regard grave en direction du lit de la Serpentard. Cette dernière dormait profondément dans ses couvertures, un bandage enroulé le long de sa jambe gauche et un autre recouvrant une légère partie de son crâne. Grâce à l'onguent que lui avait administré l'infirmière, les hématomes et blessures présentes sur son visage avaient pratiquement disparu. _Mais Miss Granger se porte beaucoup mieux désormais et je suis sûr que vous pouvez aller vous coucher en toute sérénité.._

\- _Si je n'avais pas été là à cet instant, personne ne l'aurait été,_ avait-il répondu dans un murmure, les mains fermement jointes contre son propre visage. _Miss Granger n'aurait certainement pas été sauvée de justesse par cet incapable de Potter.. Et peut-être Poudlard aurait-il eu deux morts sur la conscience, monsieur le directeur._

\- _Certes, je ne peux vous être que reconnaissant, Severus. Mais vous en avez fait assez pour aujourd'hui.._

\- _Vous en avez déjà vu beaucoup, professeur, des trolls des montagnes se promenant à l'intérieur d'une école ? Non, bien sûr._ Rogue n'avait en aucun cas écouté les propos de Dumbledore et se tenait debout, le regard vif et implacable. _Si je mets la main sur celui qui a introduit cette infâme créature dans l'enceinte de.._

\- _Malheureusement, notre ami le troll n'est plus là pour nous dévoiler l'identité de cette personne.. Il n'a apparemment pas très bien supporté le fait de s'écraser du haut de plusieurs étages, et ce, dans un déluge de verre. Vous ne l'avez vraiment pas ménagé, n'est-ce pas ?_ avait-il lancé tout en étouffant un léger rire qui avait pour but de détendre l'atmosphère. Voyant que sa petite plaisanterie n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté et que le silence avait coupé court à leur discussion, Dumbledore reprit alors sur un ton plus sérieux. _Bien que votre attitude ai été plus qu'admirable, vous n'avez pas à vous sentir coupable, Severus. Vous n'avez pas non plus à vous racheter pour ce que vous n'avez pas pu accomplir dans le passé.._

\- _Qu'entendez-vous par là ?_ Il serrait désormais fermement les poings, essayant tant bien que mal d'adopter un ton impassible et détaché. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il donne des leçons de morale ?

\- _Eh bien, me tromperais-je en avançant que vous voyez en elle comme une seconde Lily ? À moins que ce soit quelque chose de plus complexe qui vous retient.._

\- _Ça suffit. Je m'en vais._ On pouvait lire l'agacement dans le son de sa voix.. Lily n'était décidément pas son sujet préféré de conversation. Ou plutôt, il préférait ne pas avoir à penser à elle, encore moins en parler. Lui-même avait déjà du mal à faire le point sur ce qu'il ressentait, il n'avait pas non plus besoin que Dumbledore s'en mêle. Et puis, de quoi parlait-il ? Cette hypothèse était ridicule. Son regard glissa une dernière fois vers le lit où Hermione se trouvait, puis Rogue se dirigea vers la porte, comme plongé dans ses pensées. _Personne ne doit savoir. Personne ne doit savoir,_ répéta-t-il, _que c'est moi qui l'ai trouvée dans un tel état.. Je ne veux pas que ses camarades trouvent encore à redire._ Dans un élan de colère mêlé à l'incompréhension, il se retint de ne pas claquer les portes en sortant et s'en alla en les refermant avec délicatesse, afin de ne pas réveiller la jeune sorcière.

Il était sept-heures trente lorsque Hermione ouvrit les yeux, bercée par le chant des oiseaux. Elle aurait beaucoup plus apprécié cette mélodie en temps normal, si elle n'avait pas été sujette à d'horribles maux de crâne et courbatures qu'elle ne pouvait s'expliquer.. Les sourcils froncés et les cheveux décoiffés, cette dernière se redressa alors dans un lit qui lui était inconnu et repoussa ses couvertures encore chaudes. Le léger cri de surprise qu'elle poussa alors réveilla Neville, qui, lui, était allongé dans le lit en face du sien, serrant un gros oreiller.

\- _Je.. Je suis désolée.. Neville, c'est bien ça ?_ s'excusa-t-elle en observant avec stupeur le bandage qui recouvrait sa jambe gauche. _Aïe, mais qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé.._ Neville émit un bâillement, se frotta les yeux puis s'étira. Apparemment, les furoncles d'hier matin avait totalement disparu de la surface de son corps.

\- _Tu ne te souviens pas ?_ répondit-il en mettant ses chaussons (Hermione dut réprimer un rire en s'apercevant qu'il venait de chausser deux têtes de lapin de couleur rose pâle). _Ah, ça, c'est un cadeau de ma grand-mère.._ Il s'approcha alors un peu plus près d'elle qui portait encore son uniforme barbouillé de la veille. Ce n'est qu'en remarquant ce qui semblaient être des tâches de sang et de saleté qu'elle commença à se remémorer les événements d'hier après-midi. _Eh bien, hier,_ commença-t-il, un peu gêné, _tu as eu la malchance de tomber sur le troll des montagnes qui s'était introduit dans Poudlard.. Et, euh, le professeur Rogue t'a amenée ici vers dix-huit heures, il me semble.._ Il plaqua alors ses mains contre sa bouche, comme s'il venait de répéter quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas dû entendre. Hermione avait posé sa main sur son estomac et ne semblait pas avoir remarqué son erreur.

\- _Je viens de me rappeler que je n'ai rien mangé depuis avant-hier,_ fit-elle en réprimant une grimace.

\- _Ça tombe bien, tes amis t'ont apporté tout ce qu'il faut,_ répliqua Neville avec un grand sourire, tout en désignant une corbeille remplie de cadeaux et disposée sur une petite table en bois.

\- _Mes amis.. Harry et Ron m'ont envoyé tout ça ?_ Elle prit alors la corbeille en osier sur laquelle était accroché un nœud de couleur vert émeraude. Cette dernière regorgeait de gâteaux, fruits, bonbons, petits mots et même d'une peluche en forme de chat aux pelage d'un roux flamboyant. Il avait un petit message accroché au cou.

« _J'espère que tu vas mieux et j'espère pouvoir te voir bientôt, signé : Harry_ »

Un sourire radieux se dessina alors sur ses lèvres et Hermione serra la peluche contre sa poitrine en pensant fortement à Harry. Ses joues avaient pris une teinte rosée et ses yeux semblaient briller de mille feux. Neville ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle avait désormais une mine beaucoup plus éclatante. Puis elle prit dans ses mains une boîte de Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, accompagnée de bonbons au caramel.

« _Si tu as peur de tomber sur un au foie ou au vomi, tu peux toujours prendre un caramel ! Mais tu aimes le danger, non ? Plus sérieusement, reviens-nous en pleine forme ! Signé : Ron_ »

\- _C'est du Ron tout craché, ça,_ s'amusa Hermione en se tournant vers Neville qui semblait hypnotisé par les gâteaux au chocolat. _Tiens, tu en veux un ? Oh.._ Elle avait fait tomber une petite note en lui tendant un gâteau.

« _Désolée pour ce qu'il s'est passé en cours de potion hier, j'ai paniqué. Daphnée,_

 _Pansy, Millicent et moi te souhaitons un bon rétablissement. Signé : Tracey_ »

\- _Finalement, je n'ai plus très faim,_ fit Neville en reposant l'emballage, comme s'il craignait d'être empoisonné. _Tu as vu celle-là ? Elle est de la part de Dean. Il est à Gryffondor, tout comme moi ! Il m'a également envoyé quelque chose._ Il s'éclaircit alors la gorge afin de lire le message : « _Chère Hermione, j'ai entendu parler de ce qu'il s'est passé hier et sache que tu m'as vraiment impressionné. Toi et Harry avez été formidables ! J'espère que tu guériras vite. Signé : Dean_ ». Oh, et celle-ci vient de Seamus : « _Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé récemment et je te remercie d'avoir aidé au rétablissement de Neville. Es-tu sûre de ne pas être à Gryffondor ? Car Mimi Geignarde nous a tout raconté ! Repose-toi bien. Signé : Seamus_ ». _Ahem, ça y est, tu te souviens ?_

\- _Oui, oui.._ répondit-elle d'un air vague, le regard fixé sur la peluche qu'elle avait posé sur son oreiller. _Harry m'a vraiment sauvé la vie sur ce coup-là, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai été stupide de m'aventurer là-bas._

\- _Euh, oui, effectivement.. Enfin, non, tu n'es pas stupide !_ fit Neville qui semblait soudain éprouver un grand intérêt pour ses chaussons roses. _C'est grâce à ton remède que je suis de nouveau sur pied.. Merci._

Ces mots firent à nouveau sourire Hermione. Elle avait beau avoir passé un début de semaine détestable ainsi qu'une journée effroyable, tout semblait rentrer dans l'ordre maintenant. La douleur qu'elle éprouvait à la tête et à la jambe n'était rien, comparée au bonheur que lui procurait le contenu de cette corbeille en osier.. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que les autres élèves de Poudlard attendraient son retour avec une telle impatience, même ses camarades de Serpentard. Tandis que Neville lisait désormais un petit mot que Parvati avait accroché à une jolie rose jaune, Hermione en décrocha un collé à une pomme verte qu'elle croqua à pleines dents.

« _Tu ne devrais pas croire aux murmures et aux mensonges, Granger. Je sais qui t'a sauvée_ »

Elle manqua de s'étouffer lorsque Harry et Ron entrèrent dans l'infirmerie, la cherchant du regard. Cette dernière chiffonna le papier qu'elle avait entre les mains, le glissa sous son oreiller, et les accueillit à bras ouverts. Elle voulut tout d'abord se jeter dans les bras de Harry, mais sa jambe gauche lui rappela clairement que cela était impossible et elle dut se rasseoir afin de pouvoir l'enlacer. Ron, lui, hésita et préféra la saluer d'une chaleureuse poignée de main.

\- _Qu'est-ce que c'est bon de vous revoir, tous les deux,_ lança Hermione avec un sourire rayonnant. Ils saluèrent Neville en passant, non sans quelques plaisanteries de Ron au sujet du choix de ses chaussons.

\- _Mimi Geignarde a répandu la nouvelle dans tous les couloirs de Poudlard,_ dit alors Ron en farfouillant dans la corbeille en osier, sous l'œil affuté de Hermione. _Tout le monde est au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé hier, comment Harry et toi avez combattu le troll et tout ça.. Joli cadeau, Harry._ Ron avait esquissé un sourire en apercevant la petite peluche disposée sur le lit de leur camarade. _D'ailleurs, comment est-ce que tu as fait pour expulser cet énorme troll de la sor.._

\- _Je ne veux plus en parler, Ron,_ coupa-t-elle aussitôt. _Ça a été très éprouvant pour nous deux, tu comprends. Merci encore, Harry._ Elle le regardait désormais droit dans les yeux.

\- _Le plus important, c'est que tu ailles mieux,_ répondit timidement Harry, visiblement mal à l'aise.

À vrai dire, il ne comprenait pas vraiment la situation. Hermione avait-elle réellement oublié celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie, ce jour-là ? Avait-elle pu confondre sa présence avec la sienne et mélanger leurs voix ? Elle le regardait avec tant de gratitude qu'il lui aurait été impossible de lui dévoiler la vérité, une vérité qui lui était inconnue, à elle comme à tout autre élève de Poudlard. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait. Dans son for intérieur, il en voulait à Mimi pour l'avoir placé dans une situation si inconfortable.. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était bel et bien grâce à son intervention que Hermione et lui jouissaient désormais d'une nouvelle réputation bien meilleure que la précédente. Bien qu'il en était personnellement insensible, cette popularité soudaine ne pouvait que remonter le moral de son amie, qui jusque là n'avait connu que le mépris de la part de ses camarades.

\- _Wow, la classe ! Tu as vu ça, Hermione ? Tu as un mot de Dumbledore dans ta corbeille !_ s'exclama Ron en brandissant une petite carte dorée à l'écriture fine et élégante et enroulée d'un somptueux ruban rouge. Harry et Neville regardaient désormais ledit objet avec des yeux écarquillés. Ron s'approcha du lit afin de la donner à Hermione et elle retira avec précaution la petite bande de tissu écarlate.

\- _Ça alors,_ fit-elle après une dizaine de secondes plongée dans le silence. _Il.. Il veut que je me rende dans son bureau afin de coiffer une seconde fois le Choixpeau.._

\- _Hors de question !_ Mme Pomfresh était apparue derrière eux comme par magie, faisant sursauter Neville et Ron au passage. _Vous n'êtes pas encore en état d'aller vous promener dans l'école, Miss Granger !_

\- _..et ce, à la fin de la semaine,_ fit remarquer Hermione d'un petit air supérieur. Ron ne put s'empêcher de rire et fit mine de s'étouffer avec un morceau de brownie lorsque l'infirmière le fusilla du regard.

\- _J'imagine que ça ne devrait pas poser de problème ?_ ajouta Harry en se tournant vers Mme Pomfresh.

\- _Je.._ bredouilla-t-elle, décontenancée. _Je suppose que vous pourrez sortir de l'infirmerie samedi, Miss Granger._ Tandis que Neville lança un regard ravi en direction de la concernée, Ron, lui, affichait une moue légèrement boudeuse. Il n'était que mercredi et l'idée de devoir encore attendre jusqu'au week-end pour que Hermione se joigne à eux lui paraissait quelque peu injuste.

\- _Je vais te manquer, c'est ça, Ron ?_ s'amusa-t-elle à lui dire en avalant un des caramels qu'il lui avait offerts.

\- _C'est surtout que l'on va devoir supporter Rogue tout seuls, Harry et moi !_ rétorqua-t-il d'un air espiègle en échangeant une poignée de main avec Neville. _Comment on va faire, nous, sans tes dons en matière de potions ?_

Alors qu'il s'attendait à recevoir un oreiller sur le coin de la joue, Hermione ne répondit pas à la plaisanterie de Ron et se contenta d'afficher un léger sourire accompagné d'un rire qui n'aurait pas pu sonner plus faux. Elle avait néanmoins réussi à changer le sujet de la conversation, puisque les deux garçons étaient désormais en train d'imiter les voix de deux élèves de Poufsouffle qui avaient chacune laissé un petit mot à l'intention de Hermione. Seul Harry sembla remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas. Son sourire s'était quelque peu effacé et elle pressait désormais ses paumes de mains l'une contre l'autre, le regard fixé sur son bandage.

\- _À quoi penses-tu, Hermione ?_ lui demanda Harry tout en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Cette dernière songea qu'il aurait été plus juste de demander vers qui ses pensées étaient dirigées et non vers quoi.

\- _Je ne sais pas, je me disais qu'au final.. Oh, mais les verres de tes lunettes sont cassés, Harry !_ Il devait s'être accommodé à cette vision puisqu'il semblait avoir totalement oublié ce détail. _Oculus Reparo !_

\- _Je devrais vraiment le retenir, celui-là,_ fit-il en réajustant sa paire de lunettes rondes.

\- _Je te l'apprendrai, à condition que tu viennes me voir chaque jour avec une montagne de devoirs !_

\- _Euh.. Tu peux compter sur moi._

Hermione affichait une mine si rayonnante à cet instant que Harry se demanda si ce qu'il avait sous les yeux n'était pas l'une des plus belles vues au monde. Qu'avait-il de mieux que de voir ses amis sourire, après tout ? Surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé hier après-midi.. « _Ne regardez pas !_ » .. Les mots de Rogue résonnaient encore dans son esprit.. « _Je suis certain qu'elle a utilisé des sorts dont vous et vos camarades ne soupçonniez même pas l'existence, Mr Potter_ ».. Au final, il n'y avait vraiment que Hermione pour réclamer du travail supplémentaire lorsqu'elle pouvait rester au lit, et ce, même lorsqu'elle connaissait déjà beaucoup plus de choses que la plupart des élèves de son âge. Ron aurait volontiers glissé un petit « _Si tu veux, tu pourras faire les miens aussi_ », mais il songea qu'il aurait été déplacé de gâcher un tel moment de complicité.

La fin de la semaine arriva plus rapidement que le trio ne l'aurait imaginé. Harry et Ron avaient pris l'habitude d'aller rendre visite à Hermione tous les soirs et même parfois en cachette, pendant l'heure du déjeuner. Ces petites visites secrètes ne pouvaient que ravir cette dernière qui était loin de trouver les repas de l'infirmerie satisfaisants. De plus, elle n'était pas contre un peu de compagnie depuis que Neville était retourné en classe, suite à la fin de sa convalescence. Mais la plupart du temps, la simple présence de sa baguette et de ses livres disposés sur sa table de chevet lui suffisait. Elle pouvait ainsi passer des heures plongée dans la lecture de ses manuels scolaires, ou même des livres que Tracey lui ramenait de la bibliothèque, de temps à autre. Hermione avait d'ailleurs fini par pardonner à cette dernière son erreur de l'autre fois. Depuis qu'elle avait frôlé la mort, elle se sentait plus mature qu'à l'origine et également plus reconnaissante envers la vie et son propre entourage. Après tout, il était inutile de raviver les tensions qui avaient un jour existé entre ses camarades de classe et elle. Alors qu'elle se montrait de plus en plus impatiente à l'idée de retourner en cours, des doutes subsistaient dans l'esprit de Hermione quant à la proposition que lui avait faite Dumbledore, quelques jours auparavant. Pour une raison qu'elle n'osait avouer à quiconque, même pas à elle-même, la jeune fille aux cheveux bouclés devenait de plus incertaine face à son avenir dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Si Dumbledore lui avait proposé de coiffer le Choixpeau une seconde fois, cela signifiait automatiquement qu'il avait trouvé celui ou celle qui avait une fois ensorcelé ce dernier, afin de l'envoyer dans la maison de Salazar Serpentard. Il n'y avait pas d'autre possibilité. Mais de qui pouvait-il bien s'agir et quelles avaient été ses intentions ? Dumbledore avait-il découvert l'auteur de cet acte ou celui-ci s'était-il tout bonnement et simplement dénoncé ?

Le samedi matin, quelqu'un avait déposé un nouvel uniforme flambant neuf sur le bord du lit qu'elle avait occupé pendant quatre jours, ainsi qu'une nouvelle cape. En observant les rayons du soleil qui illuminaient délicatement les écailles argentées du serpent, Hermione se demanda si, au fond, elle désirait réellement changer de maison. Sans raison particulière, cette dernière se mit à caresser du bout des doigts l'emblème de couleur émeraude, de nouveau plongée dans ses pensées. Elle avait du mal à s'imaginer portant une cape rouge et noire, malgré le fait que cette idée ne lui déplaisait pas pour autant.. En effet, appartenir à la même maison que Harry et Ron avait un côté réjouissant et même quelque peu excitant. Mais quelque part, le mépris et le dégoût qu'elle avait ressenti autrefois envers la maison Serpentard semblait s'être effacé au fil des jours.. Elle regardait désormais les bandages que Mme Pomfresh lui avait retirés un peu plus tôt, d'un air étonnamment attendri. Puis ses yeux bruns se dirigèrent alors vers la pendule : Il était désormais midi. Aussitôt, la jeune fille ferma les rideaux de son lit, revêtit son nouvel uniforme et enfila sa cape flambant neuve, avant de se rendre en direction de la Grande Salle. Nous étions le week-end et Dumbledore ainsi que les autres professeurs seraient certainement réunis pour le déjeuner. Hermione pourrait alors en profiter pour annoncer sa décision au directeur.

\- _Regarde, Harry, Hermione est là !_ fit Ron en l'apercevant à l'entrée. Cette exclamation suscita alors nombre de murmures et d'exclamations chaleureuses parmi les différentes tables, notamment chez les élèves de Gryffondor et Serpentard. Comme elle l'avait redouté, tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers elle.

\- _C'est elle qui s'est battue contre le troll des montagnes !_ s'écria un élève de Poufsouffle.

\- _Et c'est Harry Potter qui lui a sauvé la vie ! Tout le monde en parle !_ répliqua une fille à la table des Serdaigle.

\- _Les Gryffondor sont vraiment les meilleurs,_ ajouta Alicia Spinnet en vantant les mérites de sa propre maison.

Jamais encore Hermione n'avait vécu un moment semblable à celui-ci. Elle avait toujours eu l'habitude de susciter la jalousie ou le mépris parmi ses camarades de classe, même dans le monde des moldus où les enfants étaient plus ennuyés qu'impressionnés par ses connaissances. Et là, plusieurs rangées d'élèves l'acclamaient et l'applaudissaient en chœur, lui faisant monter les larmes aux yeux. Seul Drago semblait regarder la scène avec une sorte d'ennui mêlé au mépris. Une cascade de boucles brunes aux reflets flamboyants se balançait derrière elle tandis qu'elle s'avançait en courant vers Harry et Ron. Le sourire aux lèvres et les joues rosies par l'émotion, Hermione se jeta dans les bras de Harry, tandis que les applaudissements retentissaient derrière les deux amis. Les sourcils légèrement froncés, Rogue observait la scène de loin, se faisant presque à contrecœur le plus discret possible. Une fois Hermione devant lui, Ron s'apprêta à lui serrer la main, mais fut surpris d'avoir le droit au même traitement que son camarade. En effet, il ne pouvait nier qu'elle s'était toujours mieux entendue avec Harry, et ce, dès le premier jour, mais il était heureux de constater que leur relation commençait à prendre un chemin similaire.

\- _Bon retour parmi nous,_ lancèrent Harry et Ron en chœur.

\- _Merci beaucoup, les garçons,_ répondit-elle en séchant les quelques larmes qui avaient coulé le long de ses joues. À cet instant, Rogue croisa malgré lui son regard, qu'il détourna aussitôt. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une once de soulagement en la voyant sourire de la sorte. C'était autre chose que de la voir évanouie, le corps et le visage couverts d'ecchymoses. _J'espère que je ne vais pas vous décevoir,_ reprit-elle.

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?_ demanda Ron. Harry s'était discrètement retourné et avait pu apercevoir Rogue qui semblait suivre leur conversation. C'était comme s'il avait pu lire dans l'esprit de Hermione.

\- _J'ai réfléchi à la proposition de Dumbledore et je compte lui en faire part dès maintenant,_ lâcha-t-elle en évitant soigneusement le regard de Ron, comme si elle redoutait de provoquer une nouvelle dispute. Mais à son plus grand étonnement, son camarade ne semblait pas d'humeur à la contredire, bien qu'il paraissait désormais avoir compris de quoi il était réellement question.

\- _Tu veux rester à Serpentard, c'est ça ?_ Bien que surprise, Hermione acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

\- _Croyez-moi, j'aurais voulu vous rejoindre à Gryffondor, d'ailleurs je l'ai toujours souhaité, mais aujourd'hui.._

\- _Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier, Hermione,_ coupa Harry en lui adressant un sourire sincère. Elle lui rendit alors son sourire, bien qu'un peu gênée. Il avait beau se sentir déçu, il n'avait en aucun cas le droit de contester sa décision, lui plus que quiconque. Ron, quant à lui, pensa qu'elle ne devait pas être totalement guérie du coup qu'elle avait reçu à la tête, mais préféra jouer les optimistes.

\- _De toute façon, on restera toujours ensemble, pas vrai ? On a bien réussi à passer toute la semaine ensemble, alors que tu étais condamnée à rester clouée sur un lit, à l'infirmerie !_

\- _Tu utilises toujours les bons mots, Ron,_ répondit Harry avec humour. Et c'est après avoir déclenché un excellent fou rire qu'ils laissèrent Hermione s'avancer seule vers la table des professeurs, le cœur palpitant dans sa cage thoracique. Le calme était revenu et les élèves vaquaient de nouveau à leurs activités. Une fois arrivée devant Dumbledore, qui était assis entre les professeurs McGonagall et Rogue, Hermione prit une grande inspiration, comme pour se donner du courage.

\- _C'est bon de vous revoir, Miss Granger,_ l'accueilla Dumbledore avec un sourire sympathique. McGonagall l'imita de bon cœur, mais Rogue, lui, ne leva même pas un sourcil. _Je suppose que vous avez bien reçu mon message ?_

\- _Oui, professeur,_ répondit Hermione en parlant le plus distinctement possible (Il était désormais impossible pour Rogue de l'ignorer plus longtemps). _D'ailleurs, j'ai pris ma décision.. Je vous serai éternellement reconnaissante pour l'aide que vous m'avez apportée, ainsi que pour la patience dont vous avez fait preuve à mon égard, mais.. J'ai finalement décidé de ne pas recoiffer le Choixpeau et de rester élève au sein de la maison Serpentard._

Le regard du professeur Rogue se tourna alors soudainement vers elle, il semblait abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. En effet, ce dernier s'était attendu à tout, sauf à cela. Comment avait-elle pu changer d'avis aussi rapidement ?

\- _Eh bien, si vous êtes satisfaite de votre décision, Miss Granger,_ répondit Dumbledore qui n'avait pas l'air si surpris que ça, _je le suis également._ _Pas vous, professeur Rogue ?_ Il s'était penché vers lui tout en adressant un clin d'œil à Hermione. Apparemment, il connaissait et devinait beaucoup plus que ce qu'il laissait croire, ce qui avait pour effet d'amuser le professeur McGonagall.

\- _J'en suis ravi également,_ répondit-il avec ce qui semblait être un très léger sourire.

Bien qu'il n'avait en aucun cas manifesté une joie sans égal, le fait que Rogue eut formulé une réponse sans la moindre trace de sarcasme constituait une sorte de victoire, malgré tout. C'était également la première fois que leurs regards ne s'étaient non pas croisés, mais accrochés, et ce, depuis plusieurs jours. Au fond de lui, Rogue était fier de pouvoir garder une élève de sa trempe dans sa maison. Mais c'était surtout d'elle qu'il était fier sur le coup, et non de ses compétences. Là-dessus, Hermione s'en alla rejoindre Harry et Ron, le cœur léger et le sourire aux lèvres. C'était comme si le trio pouvait enfin commencer l'année scolaire dont il avait rêvé depuis des jours et des jours, sous les rayons d'une journée aussi ensoleillée en apparence qu'en contenu. Et c'est ainsi que celle qui se croyait destinée à porter les emblèmes des maisons Gryffondor ou Serdaigle devint enfin une élève de Serpentard à part entière.


	8. Evanesco

Bien que récemment couvert par l'arrivée de quelques épais nuages grisâtres, le beau temps avait jusque là répondu présent lorsque Hermione, Harry et Ron étaient montés à bord du Poudlard Express. Le ciel était d'un bleu limpide et les rayons délicats du soleil se reflétaient à la fois sur les vitres du train et sur les visages enthousiastes de ses jeunes passagers. Avant de franchir pour la unième fois les portes de la longue locomotive rouge qu'elle connaissait et affectionnait tant, Hermione s'était alors arrêtée en plein chemin, contemplant le spectacle qui s'offrait devant elle. Harry, qui était désormais beaucoup plus grand qu'auparavant, avait conservé ses cheveux bruns et indomptables qui le caractérisaient tant et essayait désormais de se séparer à contrecœur d'un gros chien noir, qui n'était autre que son parrain Sirius, sous sa forme Animagus. De temps à autre, il lançait des petits coups d'œil désespérés à l'adresse de Hermione qui ne pouvait retenir plus longtemps son envie de rire. À ses côtés se tenait Ron, dépassant son ami d'une dizaine de centimètres et arborant toujours la même dégaine quelque peu nonchalante. Dans un élan de tendresse mêlé à une certaine nostalgie, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de comparer ses deux camarades aux petites têtes blondes qui faisaient leur rentrée à Poudlard pour la première fois. Le contraste était d'ailleurs saisissant. Quatre années avaient passé depuis leur première rentrée. Désormais, le trio entrait en cinquième année. Mais Harry et Ron n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir grandi au fur et à mesure que les mois avaient défilé. En observant son propre reflet à travers les vitres situées à sa droite, la jeune fille sembla remarquer pour la première fois à quel point elle-même avait changé et mûri. Ce n'était plus la petite fille aux longs cheveux ébouriffés et au regard autoritaire qui se tenait devant elle, prête à lui ordonner de retourner à ses bouquins. À sa place, Hermione pouvait contempler la réflexion d'une adolescente d'une quinzaine d'années, à la silhouette fine et au regard couleur noisette. Sa chevelure, beaucoup moins indisciplinée qu'auparavant, se divisait désormais en de jolies boucles qui retombaient le long de ses épaules, semblables à une cascade. Mais il y avait encore des jours où celle-ci se montrait indomptable. Bien qu'elle ne pouvait toujours pas faire concurrence aux vélanes, la puberté semblait tout de même profiter à la jeune fille. En effet, même si elle était mince, elle avait également des formes là où il fallait.. Et depuis quand, d'ailleurs ? Les années étaient passées à une telle vitesse qu'elle avait l'étrange impression de regarder la silhouette d'une parfaite inconnue. Plongée dans ses pensées les plus secrètes, Hermione vit alors une seconde silhouette se joindre à son propre reflet, pour enfin poser une main délicate sur l'une de ses épaules.

\- _Tu as l'air soucieuse, Hermione. Tu as oublié quelque chose ?_ Celle-ci fit alors volte-face et se retrouva nez à nez avec une jeune fille aux cheveux d'un roux foncé, dont la mèche était relevée par une barrette. Il s'agissait de Ginny, la benjamine de la famille Weasley, qui s'apprêtait à entrer en quatrième année.

\- _Ah, tu m'as fait peur, Ginny,_ répondit Hermione en souriant. _Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer.._

\- _..à quel point le temps passe vite, c'est ça ?_ complèta Ginny qui, elle aussi, semblait être plongée dans un état d'esprit similaire. Elle serrait désormais son écharpe rouge et or contre elle tout en fermant les yeux, comme pour se remémorer de précieux souvenirs. Puis elle releva le visage et les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent avant d'échanger un rire complice. Si Hermione s'était considérablement rapprochée de Harry et Ron ces quatre dernières années, elle avait également trouvé en Ginny une amie sincère et des plus sympathiques. _Moi aussi, j'y ai songé,_ reprit-elle, _et dire qu'il y a quelque temps encore, nous n'étions pas plus grands qu'eux._ En prononçant ses mots, son regard bleu clair s'était posé sur une bande de première année qui s'empressaient de monter à bord du train, surexcités à l'idée de faire leur première rentrée à Poudlard.

\- _Tu viens d'avoir quatorze ans, Ginny, tu es trop jeune pour être aussi nostalgique,_ s'amusa Hermione en lui lançant un regard semblable à celui d'une grande sœur.

\- _Ah oui, j'oubliais, madame va bient_ _ôt avoir seize ans,_ rétorqua-t-elle en balançant en arrière sa longue écharpe d'un air hautain, comme pour se moquer de sa camarade. _Attention, la majorité se rapproche, tu vas bientôt être trop vieille pour traîner avec la gamine que je suis.. Et tu ne pourras plus non plus sortir avec Harry,_ continua-t-elle, plus malicieusement que jamais. Le teint de Hermione vira soudain au cramoisi.

\- _Très drôle, Ginny.. Dois-je te rappeler que je ne suis pas plus admise que toi aux réunions de L'Ordre du Phénix ? Et puis,_ continua-t-elle en regardant ailleurs, _tu sais très bien que nous ne sortons pas ensemble, Harry et moi. Nous sommes meilleurs amis, c'est tout._ Elle croisa alors le regard de ce dernier et tenta tant bien que mal de dissimuler sa gêne à l'aide d'un sourire forcé.

\- _C'est tout ce que tu peux faire ? Ce n'est pas très convaincant_ , fit remarquer la jeune fille aux cheveux roux et lisses, qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à torturer son amie. _Je te l'ai déjà dit, Hermione, ça ne me gêne pas le moins du monde. J'appréciais beaucoup Harry lorsque je suis entrée à Poudlard, mais ça fait un moment qu'il n'occupe plus mes pensées. J'ai abandonné il y a un moment d'ailleurs, lorsque je me suis aperçue de la manière dont il te regardait. Et puis, de toute façon,_ poursuivit-elle, tandis que ses joues prenaient une couleur rosâtre, _je sors avec Michael Corner depuis le bal de l'hiver dernier._

Voilà ce qui était si fantastique avec Ginny. Elle était une amie honnête avec laquelle on pouvait aussi bien rire qu'aborder des sujets sérieux, ce qui faisait d'elle une confidente idéale. C'était le genre de fille qui n'hésitait pas à dévoiler ce qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle pensait que cela était nécessaire. Malheureusement, la personnalité de Hermione était beaucoup plus complexe que la sienne. En effet, il lui en fallait bien plus pour révéler son jardin secret, ce qui l'amena à changer de sujet le plus rapidement possible.

\- _En tout cas, j'espère que les nouveaux auront moins de problèmes que moi à mon arrivée.. Hé, vous ! Ne bousculez personne et montez calmement !_ s'exclama-t-elle à l'adresse de deux jeunes garçons qui portaient fièrement les couleurs de Poufsouffle. En une fraction de seconde, ils avaient déjà disparu de sa vue.

\- _Eh bien, Hermione, on terrorise déjà les petits nouveaux ? Tu ne vas quand même pas les forcer à se tenir la main,_ ironisa Ron en s'approchant des deux jeunes filles, Harry et Patmol sur ses talons. _Tu as hâte d'exercer tes fonctions de préfète, à ce que je vois !_

\- _C'est sûr que tu ne risques pas de le faire à sa place, Ron,_ rétorqua Ginny avec un sourire espiègle qui déclencha l'hilarité générale. En effet, ce dernier n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'être nommé à ce poste, contrairement à Harry ou Hermione. À son plus grand désarroi, Ginny ne manquait pas de le lui rappeler dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion. _Au fait, salut, Harry et Si.. euh, Patmol,_ fit-elle en se raccrochant aux branches. Harry salua Ginny et Patmol l'imita, cette fois-ci en aboyant de façon enthousiaste.

\- _En fait, Ronald_ (Hermione l'appelait toujours ainsi lorsqu'elle souhaitait lui donner une leçon de morale), _ce sont plutôt les couleurs de Serpentard qui les font frémir.. Eh oui, notre maison à ses avantages,_ acheva-t-elle avec une expression satisfaite. _Je pourrais te retirer cinq points pour tes médisances !_

\- _Tu ne vas pas te mettre à imiter Rogue, quand même !_ Il fit un clin d'œil à Harry avant de poser en premier les pieds à l'intérieur du Poudlard Express. Hermione esquissa un sourire quelque peu embarrassé. _Préfète de Serpentard,_ murmura Ron, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à y croire. _Préfète de Serpentard.. Je n'arriverai jamais à m'y faire ! Pour moi, tu auras toujours l'âme d'une Gryffondor, Hermione._ Après avoir chaleureusement salué Patmol, les quatre adolescents se mirent enfin à la recherche d'un compartiment. Soudain, Hermione s'arrêta et se tourna brusquement vers Harry. Ron et Ginny, qui marchaient derrière eux, faillirent les percuter.

\- _Harry !_ Elle avait désormais l'air alarmé qu'elle n'affichait que lorsqu'elle venait de venir à bout d'une énigme redoutable, ou lorsqu'elle venait de sortir d'un contrôle particulièrement difficile (choses qui étaient plutôt rares). _Par Merlin, j'ai oublié de te dire que nous devions rejoindre le compartiment réservé aux préfets.._

\- _Ce n'est pas grave, Hermione, allons-y dès maintenant._

\- _Tu ne comprends pas, Harry !_ ajouta Ron d'un air grave. _C'est impardonnable ! Un tel oubli.. On devrait lui retirer son insigne sur-le-champ !_ Hermione lui lança un regard noir et le rire de son ami se transforma alors en toux.

\- _Il y a autre chose, n'est-ce pas ?_ Tandis que Ron profitait de l'occasion pour taquiner une énième fois Hermione, Harry, comme à son habitude, se montrait beaucoup plus clairvoyant, voire attentif. Elle les avait toujours connus ainsi. Décidément, pensa-t-elle, ses deux meilleurs amis restaient fidèles à eux-mêmes, et ce, malgré les années et ce qu'ils avaient vécu.

\- _Il me semble que les préfets de Gryffondor et Serpentard partagent le même compartiment, tandis que ceux de Serdaigle restent avec ceux de Poufsouffle,_ expliqua-t-elle en regardant Harry droit dans les yeux.

\- _Vous allez donc pouvoir rester ensemble, c'est parfait,_ répliqua Ginny avec un sourire qui n'avait rien d'innocent. Ron, de son côté, semblait plus s'impatienter qu'autre chose.

\- _C'est sympa tout ça, mais il faudrait peut-être songer à nous trouver un compartiment, Ginny. Je ne veux pas être coincé entre Neville et son crapaud, ou pire, devoir subir la compagnie de Loufo.._

\- _Bonjour, tout le monde,_ l'interrompit soudain la concernée d'une voix paisible. Décontenancé par l'apparition soudaine de Luna Lovegood, Ron poussa alors un cri désopilant qui eût pour effet de divertir Ginny et Harry. Hermione, elle, semblait l'observer d'un œil à la fois étrange et vaguement intéressé. Elle portait des lunettes assez surréalistes et ses cheveux d'un blond platine étaient attachés et retombaient négligemment sur son épaule. Neville, qui se tenait à ses côtés, la dépassait aisément d'une quinzaine de centimètres.

\- _Salut, les gars ! C'est bon de vous revoir,_ assura ce dernier avec un sourire béat. Puis en regardant Harry et Hermione à tour de rôle, il ajouta : _Au fait, toutes mes félicitations pour avoir été nommés préfets ! Ma grand-mère aurait adoré que je le devienne moi aussi, mais bon, on n'y peut rien.. Pas vrai, Ron ?_ Le train démarra subitement et Luna se laissa tomber nonchalamment sur ce dernier, comme si sa chute avait été inéluctable.

\- _Qu'est-ce que.. Tu veux bien poser ta tête ailleurs, si ça ne te dérange pas ?_ grogna-t-il, visiblement mal à l'aise.

\- _Tu as raison de te méfier, Romuald. Les Joncheruines traînent partout ces jours-ci, et sur n'importe qui._

\- _Ro.. Romuald ? Je m'appelle Ronald !_ L'air déconnecté, elle reposa alors ses lunettes extravagantes sur ses paupières endormies, comme si ce qu'il venait de lui dire n'avait pas la moindre importance.

\- _Il n'est pas trop tard pour changer, tu sais. Je trouve que ça sonne mieux, Rom._ Puis après un long silence qui traduit l'incompréhension de ses camarades, l'élève de Serdaigle reprit : _Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ? Les nuages se sont même réunis pour nous voir tous repartir à Poudlard._

\- _Ahem, Neville, tu parlais des préfets tout à l'heure, n'est-ce pas ?_ reprit Ginny en essayant de porter l'attention ailleurs que sur les bizarreries de Luna. _Tu sais qui a été nommé, à part Harry et Hermione ?_

\- _En ce qui concerne Poufsouffle, il y a Hannah Abbot et Ernie Macmillan. J'ai entendu ça tout à l'heure._

\- _Et à Gryffondor ?_ demanda Harry, assez curieux de savoir avec qui il allait partager cette tâche cette année. Bien qu'il ait ressenti une once de fierté en étant nommé préfet, il était assez réticent à l'idée de devoir sanctionner ses camarades si jamais ils ne se tenaient pas à carreau. Contrairement à Hermione, il aurait volontiers offert ce titre et ses fonctions à Ron.

\- _Ce n'est pas Lavande Brown ?_ lui répondit Neville en réfléchissant, l'index posé sur sa lèvre supérieure.

Si Harry sembla satisfait de sa réponse, ce ne fut pas tout à fait le cas pour Hermione, qui étouffa une exclamation presque scandalisée. Bien que cette dernière était assez sympathique à son égard, elle s'était très vite rendu compte que Lavande était une de ces filles qui ne se focalisait pas trop sur ses études, préférant le parfum, le maquillage ou encore les beaux garçons. De plus, Hermione savait de source sûre qu'elle n'était pas très clairvoyante. Comment celle-ci avait-elle donc fait pour se retrouver préfète, si Ron et Neville en avaient été incapables ? Cela demeurait un mystère pour elle.

\- _Elle est sympa, Lavande, je devrais peut-être aller la féliciter,_ fit alors Ron en se haussant sur la pointe des pieds, comme pour l'apercevoir, elle et ses amies.

\- _Tu n'as même pas félicité Harry, ou même moi,_ répondit Hermione, piquée au vif. _Pourquoi irais-tu féliciter une bécasse dans son genre ?_

\- _Ce n'est pas très gentil, ça,_ fit remarquer Luna avant de se replonger dans son magazine.

\- _Disons que Harry ne fait pas un bonnet C, si tu vois ce que je veux dire,_ lui répondit Ron en étirant grossièrement son t-shirt au niveau du torse. _Toi non plus, je crois.. enfin, qui sait ? Je dirais plutôt du B, non ?_ Face à son expression outrée, il ajouta : _C'est quoi cette tête, Hermione ? Tu ne fais quand même pas du A ?_

En une fraction de seconde, Harry aperçut Hermione filer devant lui à la vitesse de l'éclair. Ginny fit preuve d'un réflexe inattendu en la rattrapant brusquement par la taille pour l'empêcher de foncer sur Ron. Si Hermione pouvait faire preuve d'une froideur considérable lorsqu'elle était indéfiniment concentrée ou en colère, il ne fallait en revanche pas se moquer d'elle, sauf si l'on souhaitait raccourcir son espérance de vie. C'était maintenant au tour de Harry d'éprouver de la nostalgie. En effet, il était maintenant habitué à voir Ron filer comme un lièvre lorsqu'il venait de lancer une boutade à sa chère camarade, comme au bon vieux temps. Bien qu'ils eurent affronté nombre de choses terrifiantes dans le passé, Ron, Hermione et lui, leur amitié, elle, était restée intacte. Si on lui avait demandé son avis sur la question, Harry aurait même répondu que leurs liens s'étaient fortement resserrés, et qu'ils étaient désormais plus complices que jamais, malgré les petites querelles quotidiennes de Ron et Hermione.

\- _Chez nous, ce sont Michael Corner et Padma Patil qui ont été nommés préfets,_ déclaraLuna d'une voix paisible et guillerette. Le contraste entre elle et Hermione était saisissant et presque perturbant. C'était comme avoir le jour et la nuit en face de soi. _Je vais leur dire de porter une attention particulière aux Joncheruines.. Et aussi aux Nargoles. Tu devrais faire attention à ton frère,_ chuchota-t-elle à l'adresse de Ginny.

\- _On devrait peut-être aller se chercher une place, ou on risque de rester debout durant tout le trajet,_ fit remarquer cette dernière, insensible aux étranges remarques de Luna. En effet, cela faisait près d'un quart d'heure qu'ils étaient entrés à bord du Poudlard Express, et depuis, les cinq adolescents étaient restés debout, le long d'un couloir.

\- _Ginny a raison, on va vous laisser partir devant,_ affirma Neville. Celle-ci lança un de ses clins d'œil d'entremetteuse à Hermione, comme si elle s'attendait à ce que celle-ci la remercie pour son esprit d'initiative.

\- _Attendez !_ s'exclama-t-elle en direction du trio. _Louf.. Luna ? Neville ?_ Son regard incertain oscillait désormais entre ses deux camarades de Gryffondor et Serdaigle. _Vous avez entendu parler des préfets de Serpentard ?_

\- _Eh bien, il y a toi, Hermione,_ répondit doucement Luna, avec toute l'innocence du monde.

\- _Ah oui ? Tiens, je n'y avais pas pensé. Comme je suis bête ! Merci, Luna !_ Harry et Ginny échangèrent un regard moqueur, visiblement amusés par le sarcasme dont Hermione venait de faire preuve. _Non, mais vraiment, si.._

Soudain, Hermione sentit un poids s'affaisser sur l'arrière de son corps et elle fut projetée sur le mur d'en face, où elle s'y écrasa la joue droite et une partie de son nez. Une fois le choc passé, elle sentit une main froide, mais délicate se poser sur son épaule, qu'elle reconnut comme étant celle de Ginny. Un goût amer semblait désormais lui pénétrer les lèvres. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle porta ses doigts le long de celles-ci que la jeune fille identifia la texture chaude et la couleur de ce liquide.. C'était du sang, qui s'écoulait le long de son nez..

\- _Ça va, Hermione ? Tout va bien ?_

\- _Tu vas le regretter, Malefoy !_

En ouvrant les yeux, elle découvrit Ginny et Luna à ses côtés, bien que cette vision lui sembla d'abord plus floue qu'autre chose. L'une, à sa droite, avait l'air inquiète, l'autre, à sa gauche, observait les gouttes de sang maculer son visage, comme si elle n'avait jamais rien vu de semblable. Agacée par son comportement, Hermione se retourna vers Ginny et son regard se concentra sur les personnes qui se tenaient derrière elle : Harry avait sorti sa baguette et la pointait désormais sur le menton de Drago, qui lui, affichait une expression de défi sous son teint blafard. Lui aussi avait bien changé, bien que ses cheveux avaient conservé leur teinte blonde platine. Il semblait encore plus arrogant, mais aussi plus grand, plus mince, et dépassait maintenant Harry de plusieurs centimètres.

\- _Tu crois que j'ai peur de toi, Potter ? Ça lui apprendra, à ta petite copine au sang-de-bourbe !_ _Elle devrait laisser passer les gens ayant un sang plus pur que le sien,_ s'esclaffa-t-il d'une manière détestable.

\- _Tu vas lui parler autrement, Malefoy, si tu ne veux pas que je.._

\- _Laisse tomber, Harry,_ haleta Hermione, inquiète qu'on ne le menace à nouveau d'être renvoyé pour avoir usé de la magie en dehors de Poudlard. Ce dernier retira alors lentement sa baguette, sans quitter Drago des yeux.

Ils entendirent alors des murmures et chuchotements jaillirent de partout, suivis de différents bruits de pas, ce qui n'aida pas Hermione à se débarrasser de la nausée qu'avait provoquée sa chute. Si elle n'avait pas été nommée préfète, elle lui aurait volontiers rendu la monnaie de sa pièce. Alors qu'ils pensaient rendre cette altercation la plus privée possible, ils virent plusieurs élèves sortir de leurs compartiments afin de vérifier ce qui se passait un peu plus loin. Avaient-ils été si bruyants que ça ? Hermione avait vraiment horreur d'être au centre de l'attention, et surtout de cette manière.. Elle préférait de loin briller par ses résultats en classe qu'avec le nez recouvert de sang. Alors que celle-ci pensait que la situation ne pouvait être pire, elle s'aperçut alors que les professeurs McGonagall et Rogue se précipitaient dans leur direction.

\- _Depuis quand les profs nous accompagnent durant le trajet ?_ demanda Neville à voix basse, résumant ainsi les pensées de ses autres camarades. Pour la première fois de la journée, Luna sembla faire preuve d'intelligibilité.

\- _Ils ont un compartiment qui leur est réservé,_ expliqua-t-elle calmement, ses lunettes relevant sa mèche. _Mais en fait, c'est très rare qu'ils l'utilisent.. Et encore plus qu'ils en sortent. Vous comprenez ?_

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?_ coupa sévèrement McGonagall. _On vous entend à plusieurs dizaines de mètres ! Miss Granger, pouvez-vous m'expli.. Miss Granger ?!_

Elle étouffa une exclamation en voyant la moitié du visage de l'élève recouvert de sang. Rogue, lui, regarda Hermione avec une expression médusée, comme si elle venait de l'insulter de tous les noms. Son regard glissa alors sur Harry, puis sur Drago, et ne prêta aucune attention à Neville, Luna ou Ginny. Nul doute sur le fait qu'il avait très rapidement analysé la situation et établi le lien.

\- _Retournez immédiatement là ou les préfets doivent se trouver,_ lança-t-il de son habituelle voix glaciale.

\- _Vous allez le laisser s'en tirer sans aucune explication ?!_ s'insurgea Harry, visiblement très irrité. Rogue s'approcha alors de lui, entièrement vêtu de noir, comme à son habitude, et les deux hommes se jaugèrent du regard. Hermione détestait assister à ce genre de moment. Elle savait à quel point Harry pouvait se montrer têtu, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'elle ou de ses proches en général. Elle n'était pas non plus sans redouter les réactions de son directeur de maison.

\- _Il va vous accompagner, Mr Potter,_ coupa le professeur McGonagall _. Les préfets de Gryffondor partagent bien le même compartiment que ceux de Serpentard, n'est-ce pas, Severus ?_ Hermione et Harry eurent un haut-le-cœur.

\- _J'en ai bien peur, professeur,_ confirma Rogue. Neville et Ginny se regardèrent, bouche bée. Le directeur de Serpentard se retourna alors vers Hermione, qui tenta tant bien que mal de paraître la plus naturelle possible. _Que vous est-il arrivé, Miss Granger ?_ Il semblait plus préoccupé qu'agacé par cette situation embarrassante. Cependant, rien dans sa voix ne laissait transparaître une quelconque inquiétude.

\- _Je.. Je ne regardais pas devant moi et je suis tombée,_ mentit-elle en portant sa main droite sur son nez endolori. _Harry n'a pas vu la scène et a cru que Drago m'avait poussée.. C'est ridicule, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis tellement maladroite.._

Luna attrapa Harry par la manche afin de lui éviter des problèmes supplémentaires. Pour toute réponse, Rogue ne répondit pas. Pour être honnête, il savait très bien qu'elle n'allait en aucun cas lui dire la vérité, même s'il la lui demandait. Cependant, il détestait qu'on lui mente de la sorte. Comment pouvait-elle imaginer une seule seconde qu'il serait assez naïf pour croire à cette stupide histoire de chute ? Tandis que Ginny dévisageait Drago avec une haine indescriptible, Harry et Neville, eux, se retenaient de ne pas l'étrangler. Hermione n'était en aucun cas tombée, elle n'était pas si maladroite. Non, c'était bel et bien lui qui l'avait poussé, même projeté, et qui l'avait insulté de la façon la plus horrible qui soit. Pendant un instant, Harry se demanda s'il ne devait pas tout raconter au professeur Rogue, ici et maintenant. Après tout, il avait bien un jour saisi Drago par le col pour avoir osé prononcer le mot « sang-de-bourbe » dans sa salle de classe.. Peut-être aurait-il une réaction similaire cette fois-ci ?

\- _Est-ce que cela vous fait mal ?_ demanda-t-il d'un air détaché.

\- _Comment ça ?_

\- _Votre nez._

\- _Ah, ça,_ répondit Hermione, les joues rosies. Pendant une seconde, elle crut qu'il lui avait demandé comment elle se sentait, moralement parlant. _Non, ça va. Je vais bien._ « _Je suis plus solide que j'en ai l'air_ » aurait-elle voulu ajouter.

\- _Retirez votre main_.

\- _Euh, très bien,_ répondit Hermione, peu rassurée. Il pointa soigneusement sa baguette dans sa direction, ce qui eut un effet assez troublant sur elle. Ce n'était pas très agréable d'avoir une arme située à cinq millimètres de son visage, même lorsque l'on pouvait avoir une confiance totale en la personne située en face de soi..

\- _Tergeo,_ déclara Rogue en la regardant dans les yeux. À cet instant, Harry parut quelque peu troublé. McGonagall, elle, en profita pour renvoyer le reste des élèves dans leurs compartiments. Une fois le sang disparu de la surface de son visage, ce dernier remarqua qu'une hématome s'était formée sous l'œil gauche de la jeune fille. Hermione, elle, ne put s'empêcher de regarder ailleurs, tant elle était incapable de soutenir le regard de l'homme qui se tenait droit devant elle. Elle avait beau ne pas être petite, Hermione avait toujours l'impression qu'il la surplombait de toute sa hauteur. _Votre œ_ _il.. Vous permettez ?_ Rogue avait rangé sa baguette magique et tendait désormais sa main droite devant son visage fermé.

\- _Ce n'est pas la peine, professeur, assura-t-elle,_ pressée de mettre fin à cette scène.

\- _Ce n'est pas comme si je vous laissais le choix, Miss Granger,_ rétorqua-t-il fermement. _Je vous rappelle que vous êtes censée représenter Serpentard, cette année. Or, je ne suis pas sur qu'un œ_ _il poch_ _é soit du plus bel effet, n'est-ce pas ?_

N'avait-elle aucune idée de ce à quoi elle ressemblait ? Ginny se retourna une nouvelle fois vers Drago, alors que le professeur McGonagall demandait au trio d'argent de partir à la recherche de places libres. Étrangement, il n'était pas en train d'apprécier les paroles réprobatrices du directeur de sa maison, et encore moins d'afficher son sourire le plus détestable. Au contraire, il regardait la scène avec une expression indescriptible.. Peut-être regrettait-il ce qu'il venait de faire subir à Hermione ? Non, cela aurait été de l'ordre du fantasme, songea Ginny, forcée de quitter les lieux. Il devait simplement être vert de rage à l'idée que le professeur Rogue efface sa petite oeuvre d'art violacée.

\- _Très bien,_ capitula-t-elle malgré elle tout en fermant les yeux.

\- _Evanesco,_ fit alors le maître des potions en posant délicatement sa main sur la paupière fermée de Hermione. Celle-ci sentit soudain une agréable chaleur envahir la surface où il avait posé ses longs doigts. Sa main avait beau être glacée, le contraste entre les deux températures était loin d'être désagréable, au contraire.

\- _Je suis sûr qu'il est plus près d'elle que tu ne l'as jamais été, Potter,_ murmura Drago qui semblait avoir retrouvé toute sa mesquinerie. Harry fit la sourde oreille. Une fois la couleur de sa peau ayant retrouvé sa teinte originelle, Rogue ôta doucement sa main droite. Tandis qu'elle avait toujours les yeux clos, Hermione sentit une main encercler brusquement son poignet.

\- _Allons-y, Hermione,_ maugréa Harry en ignorant le maître des potions. Cette dernière ouvrit les yeux, comme ramenée à la réalité. Alors qu'il tirait sa camarade vers lui, Rogue acheva de sa voix monocorde :

\- _Si jamais vous retombez de nouveau, Miss Granger, le professeur McGonagall et moi-même nous assurerons d'éliminer les obstacles récalcitrants._ Un léger sourire se dessina alors sur les lèvres de sa collègue.

Bien qu'elle ne fut en mesure de lui répondre, Hermione avait bien évidemment compris la métaphore destinée à Drago. Elle n'était même pas étonnée de la facilité avec laquelle Rogue avait découvert la vérité. Après tout, il avait toujours tout deviné, il semblait avoir un don pour ça. Tandis que son meilleur ami l'emmenait dans le compartiment des préfets, ses boucles se balançaient derrière elle à un rythme décroissant. C'était la première fois que la jeune sorcière ressentait autant de choses à la fois.. D'un côté, bien qu'elle connaissait l'arrogant personnage qu'était Drago Malefoy, elle se demandait ce qui l'avait poussé à agir de manière si exécrable. Elle aussi l'avait déjà fait saigner du nez un jour, mais c'était un acte totalement justifié et certainement moins douloureux. Était-il assez stupide pour prendre sa revanche deux ans plus tard ? Tandis que Harry resserrait sa poigne, comme s'il avait peur de la perdre de vue, Hermione se toucha inconsciemment le nez du bout des doigts. Quelques minutes plus tôt, le professeur Rogue avait brillamment réussi à nettoyer son visage ensanglanté et à faire disparaître le contrecoup apparu sous son œil. Le résultat était plus que satisfaisant, elle ne ressentait plus le moindre picotement. En temps ordinaire, cela ne l'aurait en aucun cas dérangée de se retrouver seule avec Harry, bien au contraire. Mais n'aurait-il pas pu lui demander son avis avant de l'attirer de force avec lui ? Ne pouvait-il pas relâcher son étreinte ? Lui, au moins, avait eu la décence de le lui demander et s'était montré beaucoup plus délicat.. « _Par la barbe de Merlin, depuis quand les compares-tu, Hermione ?_ » lui susurra sa petite voix intérieure. Soudain, elle se mit à penser à Ron, qui avait réussi à échapper à tout ce grabuge. À côté de Drago, son camarade à la chevelure flamboyante s'était comporté comme un vrai gentleman. Fort heureusement pour elle, ce dernier n'avait pas assisté à la scène. Un léger sourire se dessina alors sur les lèvres de Hermione, dévoilant une expression à la fois coupable et amusée. Si Ron avait été là, il se serait certainement moqué d'elle pendant plusieurs jours.. Ce surnom lui avait toujours paru ridicule, mais après tout, peut-être était-elle vraiment la chouchoute de Serpentard.


	9. Fragrance et manigances

Accompagnée de son manteau étoilé et de sa fraîcheur habituelle, la nuit s'installait peu à peu derrière les fenêtres du Poudlard Express. Au grand désespoir de ses passagers, le temps ne s'était guère montré clément très longtemps et s'était même sérieusement dégradé. Il ne fallut pas plus d'une minute à Drago pour rejoindre Hermione et Harry, qui avaient précipitamment rejoint le compartiment réservé aux préfets de Serpentard et Gryffondor. Tandis que la pluie s'abattait continuellement sur la fenêtre où elle avait négligemment posé la tête, Hermione se demandait ce qu'elle avait pu faire à Merlin pour se retrouver dans une telle situation. À plusieurs reprises, la jeune fille dut réprimer plusieurs paires de claques qu'elle aurait volontiers administrées à Drago, qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à la déranger dans sa lecture. Au bout de la cinquième quinte de toux, cette dernière se cogna volontairement le crâne contre le verre devenu glacé, espérant extérioriser une colère qu'elle ne pouvait dès lors plus contenir. Harry, qui lui adressait de temps à autre des regards à mi-chemin entre la détresse et l'envie de meurtre, paraissait aussi agacé que la Serpentard aux cheveux bouclés. Lui, au moins, était assis à côté de Drago, et par conséquent, n'était pas obligé de supporter ses horribles sourires mesquins. La pauvre Hermione, elle, était assise à sa diagonale. Soudain, une silhouette fit irruption dans le compartiment, apportant avec elle une vague parfumée de bonne humeur.

\- _Ah, alors c'est ici que la fête se passe !_ s'exclama la jeune fille en refermant aussitôt la porte.

Au premier coup d'œil, sa chevelure ondulée ressemblait quelque peu à celle de sa camarade de Serpentard, bien que sa longueur était beaucoup plus conséquente et qu'elle avait orné celle-ci d'un serre-tête rose. Malgré le fait qu'elle semblait avoir renversé le flacon de son parfum préféré sur elle, jamais Hermione ne fut aussi heureuse de voir Lavande s'asseoir à ses côtés. Peut-être Drago allait-il enfin changer d'attitude ?

\- _Tu aurais dû venir me chercher, Hermione,_ poursuivit cette dernière en réajustant ses boucles d'oreilles en forme de fleurs. _Ne me dis pas que tu comptais garder ses deux beaux garçons juste pour toi !_

Lavande émit alors un rire cristallin qui fit frissonner à la fois Hermione et Harry, tant il était bruyant et insupportable. Ses joues auraient certainement pris une teinte rosâtre si elle s'était trouvée seule avec son meilleur ami, mais Drago étant également présent, Hermione fut plus répugnée que gênée par cette situation aux allures embarrassantes. Le mépris qu'elle ressentait envers le fils unique de la famille Malefoy lui rendait impossible l'idée même de le trouver séduisant, et apparemment, cette aversion était réciproque, à en juger par la mine écœurée qu'il affichait. C'était à peine si Hermione aurait été étonnée de voir la phrase « Je hais les sang-de-bourbe » s'inscrire subitement sur son front pâle et proéminent.

Et c'est ainsi, dans cette atmosphère étrange dégagée par un tel mélange hétéroclite que la soirée arriva. Jamais Hermione n'était sortie du Poudlard Express accompagnée d'une humeur aussi fracassante et affublée de maux de crâne aussi sévères (qu'elle devait bien évidemment aux bavardages incessants de Lavande). Avait-elle déjà connu pire voyage à bord de la célèbre locomotive rouge ? La jeune sorcière en doutait fortement. En effet, c'était bel et bien la première fois qu'elle avait détesté chaque minute passée à l'intérieur de celle-ci. Ce n'était pas l'impatience de retrouver les traditionnels tabourets inconfortables de son école de sorcellerie préférée qui lui avait donné cette sensation, mais plutôt l'envie de se débarrasser au plus vite de ce cher Drago Malefoy, qui ne cessait de lui taper sur les nerfs. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait désormais à avancer seule, de nouveau plongée dans ses pensées, Hermione sentit une main tiède se poser délicatement sur son épaule, ce qui eut l'effet inévitable de la faire sursauter. En faisant volte-face, elle se rendit compte que Harry se tenait à ses côtés, avec ses habituels cheveux en bataille et un léger sourire dessiné sur les lèvres. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point ses yeux étaient beaux. Était-ce la fatigue ou le froid qui la rendait plus attentive à ce genre de détail ? Peu importe. Elle avait vécu une journée si éprouvante qu'elle ressentait une envie irrésistible de se blottir innocemment dans ses bras, tout en se plongeant dans cet océan vert émeraude qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Hermione avait depuis bien longtemps pris l'habitude de se réfugier dans ses bras lorsqu'elle se sentait triste ou épuisée.. Harry et elle étaient meilleurs amis, après tout. Mais cette fois-ci, son corps n'obéit pas à cette demande et préféra reculer d'un pas lorsque Harry tenta de lui prendre la main. Hermione elle-même ne sut comment expliquer ce geste maladroit et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle frissonna, puis fit mine de regarder ailleurs. Depuis quand mettait-elle de la distance entre Harry et elle ?

\- _Ton écharpe,_ fit alors remarquer Harry, qui trouvait cela moins embarrassant de faire comme si de rien n'était. Hermione baissa alors les yeux et constata que sa longue écharpe aux rayures vertes et argentées n'était plus enroulée autour de son cou. _Tu l'as certainement oubliée dans le train. Reste ici, je vais aller te la chercher.._

\- _Non, c'est bon, Harry,_ lui répondit Hermione en lui empoignant le bras. La jeune fille venait d'apercevoir un peu plus loin la chevelure flamboyante de Ron et n'avait aucune envie de parler de son altercation avec Drago. Connaissant le tempérament fougueux de son ami, la discussion risquerait de durer des heures.

\- _Je ne veux pas que tu tombes malade, Hermione._ Cette dernière esquissa un sourire flatté.

\- _Je me suis écrasée contre un mur tout à l'heure, tu te souviens ? Quand ton nez reçoit un tel coup, Harry, il ne craint même plus les rhumes,_ ironisa-t-elle en le devançant. _Je vais aller la chercher moi-même._

Bien qu'il lui rendit son sourire, Harry n'avait en aucun cas trouvé cela risible, bien au contraire. Voir le visage pâle et ensanglanté de son amie lui était resté en travers de la gorge. Certes, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait Hermione blessée, puisqu'elle s'était quasiment toujours trouvée à ses côtés lors de ses aventures les plus dangereuses.. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Cet idiot de Drago Malefoy n'aurait jamais dû faire ça. Il le regretterait tôt ou tard, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Tandis que sa camarade remontait à bord de la locomotive, Harry se mit à faire les cent pas, tout en pensant à Rogue. Il avait du mal à faire preuve de reconnaissance envers le directeur de la maison Serpentard, et pourtant, c'était toujours lui qui sauvait ou venait en aide à Hermione.. Bizarrement, cela ne faisait que renforcer la rancœur qu'il ressentait à son égard.

Il n'y avait presque plus personne à bord du Poudlard Express lorsque la jeune fille aux cheveux bouclés parcourut les couloirs et les compartiments, à la recherche de son écharpe. Hermione ne croisa qu'un groupe d'élèves de troisième année en chemin, qui la regardèrent avec une attention curieuse et presque impertinente. Apparemment, eux aussi avaient assisté à la scène de tout à l'heure, à en juger par l'expression inscrite sur leur visage. La jeune fille avait la désagréable impression d'avoir perdu toute crédibilité vis-à-vis de son nouveau poste de préfète.. Qui aurait confiance en deux préfets de la même maison qui se crêperaient le chignon ? Personne, évidemment. Drago, lui, au moins, avait la chance de s'en ficher éperdument. Après avoir examiné le compartiment des préfets de Serpentard et Gryffondor au peigne fin, et ce, pour la troisième fois, Hermione songea qu'elle devait avoir perdu son écharpe dans un couloir et qu'un élève avait dû l'emporter avec lui. De ce fait, elle finit par abandonner ses recherches. Les seules choses qu'elle avait réussi à dénicher étaient un vieux crayon de bois usé, ainsi qu'une boulette de papier chiffonnée qui traînait sous le siège où Drago avait été assis durant toute l'après-midi.. Décidément, elle n'avait fait que perdre son temps. Elle s'assit alors sur la banquette située derrière elle, posa le crayon à sa droite et défit sa modeste trouvaille.

« _Ton professeur préféré ne sera pas toujours là pour te sortir d'affaire, Granger_ »

Hermione eut un haut-le-cœur à la vue de cet étrange message et ses doigts crispés se refermèrent sur celui-ci, froissant davantage le papier. Elle avait l'impression de connaître cette écriture anguleuse aux lettres appuyées.. Mais où l'avait-elle déjà vu ? Il ne lui fallut pas plus de cinq secondes pour établir le lien. En effet, elle ne connaissait qu'une seule personne qui l'appelait directement par son nom de famille : Drago Malefoy.

\- _À quoi joue-t-il, celui-là ?_ murmura-t-elle en rangeant soigneusement le petit mot empoisonné dans la poche de sa robe.

Hermione connaissait presque avec certitude l'identité de celui qui lui avait envoyé un message similaire, plusieurs années auparavant. D'ailleurs, elle devait certainement avoir été assez maligne pour l'avoir conservé quelque part.. Une fois arrivée à Poudlard, la Serpentard se rendrait dans les dortoirs de sa maison et vérifierait ses effets personnels, afin de comparer les deux écritures. Oui, c'est ce qu'elle ferait, tant pis si elle devait louper la cérémonie de début d'année. Drago devait et allait s'expliquer avec elle. Il ne la ferait pas tourner en bourrique plus longtemps. Une fois sa décision prise, Hermione se mit à jeter un coup d'œil à la montre que Ginny lui avait offert à Noël dernier. Il était bientôt dix-neuf heures. Impossible.. Sa montre devait être déréglée. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir passé pratiquement une heure à chercher cette fichue écharpe ! Elle se releva aussitôt, comme frappée par la foudre, et se précipita sur la porte afin de s'extirper de ce compartiment maudit. Mais celle-ci ne s'ouvrit pas, peu importe combien de fois Hermione s'y reprit. Pourtant, elle n'avait eu aucun mal à y entrer et il n'y avait eu personne pour la fermer de l'extérieur. Désemparée par cette situation irrationnelle, la demoiselle n'eut d'autre choix que de sortir sa baguette magique. Soudain, son cœur se mit à palpiter. Sa baguette n'était plus dans sa poche, elle avait disparu. L'écharpe perdue, le mot abandonné sous un siège, la porte devenue impossible à ouvrir, la disparition soudaine de sa baguette.. Cela ne pouvait être une coïncidence et Hermione le savait. Quelqu'un cherchait à lui nuire et il s'agissait forcément de Drago Malefoy. Elle devait sortir de là au plus vite, avant de retourner à Londres malgré elle..

\- _Bon sang, ce n'est pas possible.. Hé, il y a quelqu'un ? S'il vous plaît ! Ouvrez cette porte !_ s'exclama-t-elle en frappant à la porte de toutes ses forces. _Ouvrez-moi ! Je suis préfète et on m'attend à Poudlard ! Oh ! PAR LE CALEÇON DE MERLIN, QUE QUELQU'UN OUVRE CETTE FICHUE PORTE !_

Tout à coup, celle-ci se mit à défiler sous ses yeux étonnés, et Hermione, qui s'était alors appuyée dessus, perdit l'équilibre. Lorsque cette dernière ouvrit les yeux, elle s'aperçut qu'elle ne s'était pas effondrée sur le sol du Poudlard Express, mais qu'elle était bel et bien debout, les mains appuyées contre un tissu sombre, au parfum frais et enveloppant.. Mais quelle était cette fragrance masculine aux notes pourtant si élégantes et délicates ? Elle avait à la fois l'impression de la connaître et de la découvrir pour la toute première fois..

\- _Je vais finir par croire que vous cherchez vraiment à vous casser le nez.._

Le visage de Hermione se figea dans une telle raideur que cela aurait pu avoir un effet comique. La voix qu'elle venait d'entendre, elle, lui était bel et bien connue. Elle était positionnée si proche de son interlocuteur que celui-ci devait avoir senti son cœur palpiter contre lui.. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle déglutit et leva la tête vers ce dernier, les joues rosies. Malheureusement pour elle, elle ne s'était pas trompée, c'était bien le regard sombre et profond de Rogue qu'elle venait de croiser.

\- _Ah, je.. Excusez-moi, professeur, je ne regardais pas où j'allais,_ bredouilla Hermione en se replaçant à une distance un peu plus appropriée. Elle priait pour qu'il ne l'ait pas entendu jurer sur le caleçon de Merlin..

\- _Que faites-vous encore ici, Miss Granger ? Je vous pensais déjà partie, en compagnie de Potter et Weasley._ Cette dernière eut le sentiment qu'il cherchait à dissimuler la longue écharpe verte qu'il portait à la main droite.

\- _Eh bien,_ commença Hermione en tâtonnant maladroitement le mot qu'elle avait placé dans sa poche, comme si elle essayait de l'enfouir plus profondément. _Je cherchais mon écharpe, tout simplement. Mais il semblerait que vous l'ayez trouvé à ma place, professeur ?_ Son regard couleur noisette accrocha de nouveau celui du directeur de Serpentard, qui semblait plus que suspicieux. _Puis-je la récupérer ?_ demanda-t-elle en tendant la main vers lui. Malheureusement pour elle, il n'avait pas l'air d'humeur à se faire tromper une nouvelle fois.

 _\- Pour cela, il faudra me dire ce que vous faisiez là,_ acheva-t-il sèchement. _J'aimerais également savoir ce que vous essayez de dissimuler avec une telle insistance.. Et inutile de me mentir cette fois-ci._

Tandis qu'elle réfléchissait à un moyen de se sortir de cette situation, les joues de Hermione rosirent de plus belle. Décidément, le hasard aimait jouer avec ses nerfs. Elle se voyait mal expliquer au professeur Rogue que Drago l'avait certainement amenée ici afin de lui jouer un mauvais tour, tout en l'enfermant dans un compartiment et en lui volant sa baguette.. D'ailleurs, la jeune fille ignorait comment il avait réussi à monter une telle manigance et également pourquoi il avait agi de la sorte. Le pire, c'est qu'elle était tombée à pieds joints dans son piège, sans même s'être méfiée. Elle se promit alors de ne plus jamais baisser sa garde lorsqu'elle se trouverait dans la même pièce que cette exécrable petite fripouille.

\- _Je ne dissimule rien du tout,_ affirma Hermione, plus stoïque que jamais.

\- _Je retire dix points à Serpentard pour vos mensonges et votre arrogance._

\- _Comment pouvez-vous affirmer cela ?!_ s'emporta-t-elle, visiblement irritée par la lucidité dont il faisait preuve.

\- _Tout individu a quelque chose qui le trahit lorsqu'il ment, une mauvaise habitude qu'il ne peut étouffer. Bien que cela ne soit pas au programme, vous devriez peut-être vous y intéresser,_ ironisa Rogue d'un ton cinglant. Puis ce dernier prit sa baguette, la dirigea vers la poche de Hermione et en sortit la boule de papier qu'il attrapa au vol, sous le regard méprisant de la jeune fille qui n'avait pu riposter sans sa propre baguette.

\- _Vous n'avez pas votre baguette sur vous ?_

Bien sûr, cette question était tout bonnement rhétorique et Hermione était persuadée que le simple fait d'être en mesure de la coincer dans son mensonge suffirait à égayer sa journée. Et pourtant, elle n'était toujours pas décidée à lui dévoiler la vérité. Tenir tête à Severus Rogue avait beau paraître tout aussi effrayant qu'ennuyant, Hermione semblait pourtant y avoir pris goût. La jeune fille avait toujours éprouvé un malin plaisir à avoir le dernier mot, et ce, au plus grand désarroi de ses amis et camarades de classe. Mais cette fois-ci, la sensation était différente et peut-être même plus satisfaisante. Avait-elle trouvé un adversaire de taille en la personne de Rogue ? Cela était possible. Après tout, lui aussi n'avait jamais eu la langue dans sa poche, et cet homme ne manquait en aucun cas de culture ou de connaissance, bien au contraire. L'élève et le maître se jaugeaient maintenant du regard, tandis que les secondes défilaient.

\- _Je ne vois pas en quoi je m'en servirai, professeur,_ fit-elle justement remarquer avec un petit air impertinent, alors qu'elle continuait à entrelacer les fils de son tissu de mensonges. _Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, il faut que je me rende au château le plus vite possible avant de ne plus pouvoir y entrer._

Sur ces mots, elle passa à côté de lui, puis s'arrêta de nouveau, comme si elle avait oublié ce qui l'avait amenée ici en premier lieu. En effet, sa longue écharpe était toujours entre les mains du maître des potions et Hermione pouvait de nouveau sentir son parfum lui caresser délicatement les narines. Cette même odeur de pin et d'herbe fraîchement coupée.. Son esprit s'égara alors et elle se mit à repenser à la scène de ce matin, à sa main chaude et masculine qu'il avait posée sur sa paupière afin d'effacer son hématome..

\- _Tenez,_ fit-il alors en lui tendant son écharpe, à la grande surprise de Hermione. _Je ne veux pas que vous tombiez malade. Qui se chargerait de remonter le niveau de votre classe, si cela arrivait ?_ C'était drôle, Harry lui avait pratiquement dit la même chose tout à l'heure, pensa-t-elle. Mais Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire triomphant à l'idée d'avoir réussi à faire plier le grand Severus Rogue. De toute manière, cela était mieux ainsi. Elle ne voulait pas l'impliquer une nouvelle fois dans ses histoires et il n'avait aucune raison de s'y immiscer. Elle était assez grande pour s'en sortir toute seule, sans aide extérieure.

\- _Merci,_ répondit-elle les joues rosies, en saisissant le tissu vert aux rayures argentées replié sur lui-même.

\- _Avant que vous ne partiez, pourriez-vous me donner l'heure, Miss Granger ?_

\- _Bien sûr. Il est dix-neuf heures huit_ , affirma Hermione en tournant son poignet devant lui. _Je vous montre le cadran afin que vous soyez sûr que je ne vous mens pas cette fois,_ expliqua-t-elle en haussant un sourcil. Décidément, elle était incorrigible. Avoir été élève à Serpentard pendant quatre années lui avait donné un petit côté insolent et opiniâtre. Mais contre toute attente, cette dernière crut voir un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres du directeur de sa maison.

\- _Vous n'êtes pas une menteuse, juste une petite Miss Je-Sais-Tout arrogante avec un ego surdimensionné,_ lui souffla-t-il tout en lui montrant les aiguilles de sa propre montre, qui elles, affichaient dix-huit heures vingt.

\- _Je vous demande pardon ?_ s'insurgea Hermione, à la fois interloquée et piquée au vif.

\- _Vous venez de vous faire prendre à votre propre jeu, Miss Granger,_ poursuivit Rogue, les sourcils quelque peu froncés. _Vous pensiez pouvoir me cacher le fait que l'on vous harcèle ?_ Cela avait le mérite d'être clair.

\- _Je ne suis pas harcelée !_ s'écria la jeune fille à la chevelure bouclée, tout à coup désenchantée.

\- _Votre visage ensanglanté, votre écharpe et baguette volées, ce mot que vous me cachiez, le compartiment piégé et votre montre trafiquée.. Cela ne vous met pas la puce à l'oreille ? Peut-être que le retrait de vingt points à votre maison vous rafraîchira la mémoire !_ À la fois emportée par la colère et humiliée par la situation dans laquelle elle s'était retrouvée, Hermione jeta brusquement son écharpe dans la direction de Rogue et se mit à hausser le ton, sans même en être consciente.

\- _Pourquoi voulez-vous toujours me venir en aide, bon sang ?! Je suis capable de me défendre toute seule, je n'ai pas besoin de vos leçons de morale !_

Ses mots résonnèrent à l'intérieur de la locomotive comme dans son esprit, ce qui fit comprendre à la jeune sorcière à quel point elle avait élevé la voix pour en sortir des mots aussi tranchants qu'une lame. Peut-être avait-elle été trop loin cette fois, à en juger par l'expression déconcertée qui se reflétait désormais dans le regard de son interlocuteur. Hermione se mordit alors la lèvre inférieure. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la culpabilité et de se sentir ridicule à l'idée d'avoir réagi au quart de tour. Rogue avait bel et bien raison.. Elle n'était qu'une Miss Je-Sais-Tout arrogante avec un ego surdimensionné, une petite sotte qui avait dirigé sa colère et son inquiétude contre la mauvaise personne, en l'occurrence, une personne qui avait cherché à l'aider. La vérité, c'était que la jeune fille était partagée quant à ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle pouvait se débrouiller seule, en tant que sorcière, en tant que femme, et elle souhaitait le prouver. Mais était-ce vraiment cela ? S'était-elle lassée d'être la seule fille d'un trio ? En avait-elle assez d'être protégée par Harry, Ron, ou même dans ce cas Rogue ? Non, il devait y avoir autre chose. Mais de quoi avait-elle peur exactement ? D'être harcelée à nouveau, comme au début de sa première année ? Décidément, en ce début d'année scolaire, Hermione avait vraiment détesté chaque seconde passée à l'intérieur du Poudlard Express..


	10. Crescendo

L'atmosphère n'aurait pas été différente si une horde de détraqueurs avait subitement envahi la locomotive en ne laissant derrière eux que leurs souffles glacés et pétrifiants. Perturbée par la dureté de ses propres paroles, Hermione demeurait silencieuse, les lèvres pincées et le regard errant sur le sol où elle venait de projeter son écharpe verte aux rayures argentées.. Cette même écharpe que Rogue avait aimablement ramassée et portée délicatement à la main il y a encore quelques secondes.. Ce même tissu inerte qu'il avait retrouvé et réussi à réchauffer par sa simple poigne. Mais où avait-elle eu la tête, décidément ? Avait-elle oublié qui il était ? Severus Rogue n'était pas un individu quelconque, bien au contraire. Il était professeur à Poudlard depuis des années et dirigeait la maison Serpentard d'une main de fer. Depuis quand s'adressait-elle sur ce ton à un professeur d'une telle notabilité ? À ce moment précis, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de maudire le fait qu'elle n'avait plus de retourneur de temps en sa possession, et ce, depuis la fin de sa troisième année au sein de l'école de sorcellerie. Elle regrettait sévèrement d'avoir laissé ses émotions l'envahir de la sorte. La jeune fille était bien placée pour savoir à quel point les mots pouvaient blesser si jamais ils venaient à se mêler à la colère ou à tout autre sentiment négatif. Il fallait manier ces derniers avec dextérité et non pas avec insouciance et excès. De plus, s'adresser ainsi à Severus Rogue n'avait clairement pas été un choix judicieux, bien au contraire.. En effet, seuls des ennuis pouvaient en résulter. Mais étrangement, ce n'était pas ce qui la préoccupait le plus. Le regard éteint, Hermione continuait à observer son écharpe avec insistance, tandis que ses pensées se succédaient une à une. Voilà pourquoi Ron s'était toujours tué à lui répéter qu'elle n'avait de Serpentard qu'une légère pointe d'arrogance. Effectivement, elle ressemblait davantage à ses camarades de Gryffondor, qui, eux, étaient francs, têtus et plein d'ardeur. Mais cette dernière ne possédait pas seulement leurs défauts, fort heureusement. Tout comme eux, Hermione était brave et elle allait le prouver. La jeune sorcière ne comptait pas fuir celui qu'elle venait de repousser et même de provoquer malgré elle. Après tout, elle avait l'âge d'assumer ses responsabilités, non ? Bien que ce dernier ne se soit jamais excusé auprès d'elle lors de sa scolarité, quand bien même il avait pu la dénigrer lors de ses jours les plus sombres, elle lui devait des excuses. Oui, Hermione devait des excuses au maître des potions et allait les lui présenter malgré tout.

\- _Je.. Je ne voulais pas.._ Mince alors, pourquoi sa voix devait-elle craquer à cet instant ? Certes, Hermione souhaitait s'excuser, mais elle ne voulait surtout pas passer pour une gamine fragile et incapable de contrôler ses émotions, surtout devant Rogue qui détestait plus que quiconque ce genre d'attitude.

De légers bruits de pas se firent alors entendre tandis que la jeune fille se penchait afin de ramasser son écharpe, ses longues boucles lui obstruant à moitié la vue. Soudain, cette dernière sentit une main encercler délicatement son poignet et son propriétaire l'attira à l'intérieur d'un compartiment en moins de temps qu'il en aurait fallu pour prononcer le mot « Quidditch ». « _Mais à quoi joue-t-il, à la fin ? Et pourquoi m'a-t-il ôté l'écharpe des mains ?_ » pensa Hermione, à la fois suspicieuse et désarçonnée. Ses pensées défilèrent instantanément tandis que cette dernière observait son professeur de dos. « _Il n'aurait tout de même pas le culot de m'enfermer ici pour me faire regretter mes paroles.. Voyons, Hermione, réfléchis ! Ce n'est pas pour rien que Ron et Harry le surnomment la terreur des cachots ! Tu devais bien te douter que tu allais toi aussi subir son courroux un jour ou l'autre.._ »

À cet instant, le directeur de Serpentard fit volte-face et son regard accrocha celui de son élève en lui faisant signe de ne pas faire le moindre bruit. Hermione avait la gorge serrée et ses joues rosirent de plus belle lorsqu'elle se rendit compte du peu de distance qui la séparait de son professeur.

\- _Vos camarades semblent avoir un sens de l'humour très raffiné, Miss Granger,_ murmura-t-il après que quelques secondes se soient écoulées. _Rappelez-moi de retirer une bonne dizaine de points à ces deux idiots une fois que nous serons de retour à Poudlard._

Aïe. Hermione avait totalement oublié que Rogue maîtrisait la legilimancie à la perfection et qu'il pouvait de ce fait lire dans ses pensées les plus secrètes. La jeune fille s'efforça alors de bloquer son esprit afin qu'il ne pénètre pas plus loin dans son jardin secret. Avait-il pris le temps de se pencher sur chacune de ses préoccupations ou les avait-il simplement survolées voire ignorées ? Hermione pria pour que la seconde option soit la bonne. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer le fait que Rogue soit au courant de sa supercherie depuis le début, ou pire encore, que ce dernier ait remarqué qu'elle avait humé son parfum avec une certaine délectation. Au moins, les derniers mots qu'il avait prononcés avaient eu le mérite de soulager Hermione : Elle allait bel et bien retourner à Poudlard. Mais en attendant, celle-ci ne savait toujours pas ce qui les retenait ici.

\- _Professeur,_ chuchota-t-elle sur un ton incertain, mais impatient, _pourquoi nous cachons-nous ?_ Mais aucune réponse ne vint et la voix de la jeune Serpentard se perdit dans le silence.

\- _Je ne vous pensais pas aussi naïve, Miss Granger,_ rétorqua son interlocuteur, toujours à voix basse. _Vous avez entendu ces bruits de pas, n'est-ce pas ? Quelqu'un est venu vérifier quelque chose._

\- _Et je suis ce quelque chose,_ affirma Hermione en s'adressant plus à elle-même qu'au maître des potions. Sans même s'en rendre compte, la nouvelle préfète de Serpentard avait serré les poings et froncé les sourcils. Celui qui l'avait embarqué dans cette situation se trouvait certainement à quelques mètres d'elle et n'attendait rien pour payer. _J'ai bien peur de ne pas rester ici très longtemps, professeur,_ s'impatienta la jeune fille. _Si vous croyez que je vais laisser partir cette sale fripouille sans lui avoir réglé son compte, alors c'est vous qui.._

\- _Vous n'irez pas bien loin sans baguette,_ fit remarquer Rogue tout en la surveillant du regard.

\- _Justement, autant la récupérer maintenant,_ s'insurgea Hermione, insensible aux réflexions de Rogue. Les bruits de pas se dissipèrent au fur et à mesure que le professeur et son élève argumentaient sur la stratégie à adopter. En à peine quelques secondes, le rôdeur à la recherche de sa captive avait déjà quitté la locomotive. _Par la barbe de Merlin,_ lâcha une Hermione exaspérée en s'affaissant sur la banquette située derrière elle. « _Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir laissé gérer ça seule, au lieu de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues !_ » pensa-t-elle alors.

\- _Parce que cela ne concerne pas uniquement votre petite personne,_ l'interrompit-il de sa traditionnelle voix glaciale. _C'est à moi seul de contrôler les comportements et les potentiels débordements des élèves de la maison Serpentard et d'agir en conséquence._

\- _Et comment savez-vous que la personne qui en a après moi est à Serpentard, professeur ? Ça aussi, vous l'avez lu dans mes pensées ?_ réagit instantanément Hermione avec ce petit air supérieur qui traduisait si bien la rage qui bouillonnait au plus profond d'elle.

La rancœur qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis de Drago était telle qu'elle se devait de l'extérioriser d'une manière ou d'une autre, même si dans son for intérieur, la jeune fille savait que s'énerver davantage n'arrangerait en rien la situation. Et pourtant, lancer de petites piques semblait l'apaiser un peu, quelque part.. C'était comme si elle se déchargeait de toutes les pensées négatives qui s'étaient installées dans son esprit depuis ce matin, et Merlin savait à quel point elle en avait besoin pour éviter une nouvelle crise de nerfs.

\- _Je n'en ai pas eu besoin,_ lui répondit calmement Rogue. À cet instant, Hermione s'aperçut du contraste qui existait entre leurs deux voix et se sentit quelque peu embarrassée. Celle de son professeur demeurait grave et posée, et ce, même lorsque la colère essayait de s'emparer de lui, alors que la sienne montait dans les aigus à la moindre petite contrariété. Était-elle en pleine crise d'adolescence ? Quelle idée ridicule, elle allait bientôt avoir seize ans et non quatorze ! La jeune fille préférait laisser ça à Ron et à sa manie d'idolâtrer les formes généreuses. Après tout, Hermione avait toujours été quelqu'un d'assez sensible et ce trait avait tendance à se renforcer ou à s'atténuer selon ce qui se passait dans sa vie.

\- _Alors comment en êtes-vous arrivé à cette conclusion ?_ reprit-elle, plus posément.

\- _Il m'a suffi de ramasser votre écharpe pour le deviner,_ poursuivit le maître des potions en lui tendant une nouvelle fois le tissu vert émeraude. _Mais apercevoir votre visage ensanglanté de ce matin était suffisant pour avoir une petite idée sur la question,_ ajouta-t-il, tandis que Hermione s'était relevée et dépliait attentivement la longue écharpe qui lui avait causé autant de soucis.

Soudain, cette dernière ressentit comme un haut-le-cœur et regretta de ne pas être restée assise plus longtemps. Le professeur Rogue ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que le teint de la jeune fille avait subitement perdu toute trace de couleur et était devenu aussi pâle qu'un linge. Sans même s'en rendre compte, l'homme se mit à détailler son visage attentivement, avec un air à la fois préoccupé et songeur. Ses pommettes n'étaient plus colorées par la colère ou même légèrement rosies, comme à leur habitude. Il n'y avait plus non plus la moindre étincelle brillant dans son regard, et l'air intrigué qu'elle affichait habituellement lorsqu'elle lisait quelque chose pour la toute première fois avait totalement disparu.. Pendant un bref instant, Severus crut voir une autre femme se tenir devant lui. Elle avait la même silhouette que Hermione et la forme de leur visage était également similaire, bien que sa chevelure, elle, était d'un roux foncé. Mais il y n'avait pas de doute concernant l'expression inscrite dans son regard. Elle ressemblait bel et bien à celle qu'il venait de voir à l'instant. Le regard blessé que lui avait lancé Lily lors de leur première et dernière altercation.. C'était la première fois que Rogue le revoyait aussi précisément depuis des années. Hermione déglutit avec difficulté et resserra son étreinte autour de l'écharpe qui portait les couleurs de la maison dans laquelle elle avait été envoyée lorsqu'elle n'avait que onze ans. Ses mains tremblaient sans qu'elle ne puisse les contrôler.. Jamais encore elle ne s'était sentie aussi souillée et indignée.

« _À mort les sang-de-bourbe qui salissent l'honneur de la maison de Salazar Serpentard_ »

Hermione avait lu ces mots dans un murmure pratiquement indistinct, et pourtant, ils n'en étaient pas moins blessants. Mais elle ne voulait surtout pas donner à Drago le plaisir de lui tirer les larmes des yeux. Cette ordure n'était définitivement qu'un sale type fanatique de la pureté du sang, un moins que rien qui prenait un plaisir sadique à cracher son venin dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Jamais elle ne gâcherait ses larmes pour quelqu'un d'aussi tordu. Il avait définitivement été trop loin cette fois-ci. Ce scélérat avait fait remonter de vieux démons en souillant ainsi son écharpe.. Il lui avait fait se remémorer les mauvais souvenirs qui avaient accompagné ses premiers jours à Poudlard, lorsque cette dernière n'était vue que comme Hermione Granger, la petite chouchoute au sang impur, qui semait le chaos partout où elle allait et qui n'avait rien à faire à Serpentard. Mais justement, cette période était loin derrière elle. Hermione avait trouvé sa place au sein de la maison Serpentard, elle avait même reçu le titre de préfète et s'était liée d'amitié avec plusieurs de ses camarades. Cela faisait maintenant plus de quatre années que la jeune fille portait la combinaison des couleurs vertes et argentées avec honneur et fierté. En voyant Hermione aussi bouleversée par ce qu'elle venait de découvrir, Rogue se demanda s'il n'aurait pas été préférable de jeter cette écharpe souillée par cet horrible message. Après tout, elle n'avait pas à s'infliger davantage de douleur.. Et lui non plus. Le simple fait de voir le symbole de la maison Serpentard profané par de telles injures lui retournait l'estomac. Il était de son devoir d'agir ici et maintenant, mais également sur le long terme. Pour préserver l'honneur de la maison dont il était le directeur. Pour chérir le souvenir de Lily Evans, la femme qu'il avait tant aimée et affectionnée. Et puis aussi, bien qu'il ne se l'admettrait certainement jamais, Severus Rogue agirait pour protéger Hermione Granger..

\- _Ça va aller, Miss ?_ lui demanda-t-il en essayant de faire preuve d'une once de délicatesse. « _Bien sûr que non, ça ne va pas aller, idiot. Elle ne va pas bien, c'est un fait. Et ce n'est pas avec tes paroles stupides que cela va s'arranger_ » répondit sa petite voix intérieure.

Rogue n'avait jamais été très doué pour réconforter les gens et détestait avoir un point faible aussi ridicule. N'étant pas très adroit dans le domaine des relations humaines, celui-ci préférait de loin la compagnie de ses vieux chaudrons écumants et détestait que quelqu'un vienne pleurer sur son épaule. Et pourtant, il s'était intéressé délibérément à l'état de la jeune fille et s'était même montré gentil avec elle.

\- _Oui, c'est bon,_ lui répondit Hermione d'une petite voix. Bien qu'elle n'en laissait rien paraître, elle appréciait beaucoup son intérêt et en était même touchée. Lui, au moins, la considérait comme une véritable Serpentard.

\- _Vous feriez mieux de vous en débarrasser maintenant. Voulez-vous que je.._

\- _Non, ça va aller,_ fit-elle brusquement en resserrant l'écharpe détériorée contre sa poitrine. Rogue, qui avait alors accompagné sa phrase d'un mouvement de bras, se trouva fort étonné de la réaction de Hermione. D'ailleurs, son expression interloquée n'échappa pas à cette dernière, qui lui esquissa un léger sourire. _Je ne souhaite pas m'en séparer,_ ajouta-t-elle d'un ton beaucoup plus pondéré. _Cela vous paraîtra peut-être ridicule, mais j'ai conservé mes écharpes et uniformes des années passées et je ne veux pas.._

\- _Je ne trouve pas cela ridicule,_ admit-il le plus sincèrement du monde. À cet instant, une véritable connexion se fit sentir entre le sorcier et la sorcière, une affinité quasiment palpable qui se renforça par le peu de distance existant alors entre eux. _Et puis,_ reprit le maître des potions après s'être éclairci la gorge, _c'est également la première écharpe que vous ayez portée en tant que préfète de Serpentard.. Je comprends que vous envisagiez de la conserver. Mais qu'allez-vous donc en faire ?_ Hermione le regarda d'un air convaincu.

\- _Je veux effacer ces écritures. Peu importe si je n'ai plus de preuve vis-à-vis de cet harcèlement, je ne veux pas lui faire l'honneur de réclamer une nouvelle écharpe. Je suis peut-être une sang-de-bourbe, mais.._

\- _Ne vous appelez pas ainsi !_ l'interrompit Rogue, l'air interdit.

\- _Je suis une sang-de-bourbe et fière de l'être ! Mon sang n'est peut-être pas pur, mais j'ai autant le droit que cet imbécile d'étudier au sein de la maison Serpentard. Je ne veux pas avoir une nouvelle écharpe. Ce serait lui faire l'honneur de réclamer une nouvelle preuve de mon appartenance à cette maison et je n'en ai guère besoin !_

Plus par orgueil que par objectivité, Rogue avait toujours préféré les élèves de sa propre maison, les jugeant plus doués et intelligents que le reste des étudiants de Poudlard. Mais pour être honnête, la seule qui se rapprochait réellement de cette description était Hermione Granger. Cette fille n'était pas seulement bien plus brillante et mature que les autres sorciers de son âge. Elle était brave, déterminée, forte et loyale. Elle était différente. Elle était étonnante. Malgré la malédiction pesant sur lui, Harry Potter devait s'estimer chanceux d'avoir une telle amie à ses côtés. Hermione était une camarade talentueuse qui avait toujours cru en lui et qui restait courageuse face à l'adversité. La jeune fille représentait également un atout majeur pour la maison Serpentard, dont elle était désormais préfète. Elle avait toujours fait remporter des dizaines et des dizaines de points à celle-ci grâce à l'assiduité et à la culture dont elle faisait preuve, sans compter le fait que la demoiselle avait également fait remporter la coupe des Quatre Maisons à Serpentard lors de sa première année.

\- _Nous devrions peut-être rejoindre l'école, professeur,_ proposa la jeune fille dont le regard noisette était de nouveau plongé dans les écritures qui ne faisaient plus qu'un avec le tissu vert émeraude. _De toute façon, comme vous l'avez remarqué, je n'ai pas ma baguette sur.._ Hermione s'était arrêtée de parler en apercevant une ombre grisâtre obstruer son champ de vision. Par réflexe, elle cligna deux fois des yeux et tourna son visage interloqué vers celui de son interlocuteur, afin de s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

\- _Vous pouvez prendre ma baguette._

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Est-ce que le professeur Rogue, le redoutable maître des potions que l'ensemble des élèves de Poudlard surnommait « La terreur des cachots » ou encore « La chauve-souris » venait de lui suggérer d'utiliser sa baguette ? La baguette de Severus Rogue, le directeur de la maison Serpentard ? Non, voyons, elle devait avoir mal entendu. Il aurait été plus sage d'imaginer Ron soutenir les Irlandais lors d'un match de Quidditch ou d'admirer le professeur McGonagall danser en plein cours de métamorphose.

\- _Non, Miss Granger, elle ne va pas vous exploser entre les mains,_ ironisa l'homme en observant avec un certain amusement la mine stupéfaite de la jeune sorcière. _Prenez-la avant que je ne change d'avis._

\- _Merci beaucoup,_ se contenta de répondre une Hermione rougissante et quelque peu décontenancée.

Elle prit délicatement le bâton de ses doigts fins et le fit glisser entre ses propres mains, tout en s'étonnant de son poids, qui contrastait avec sa finesse. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'elle ne ressemblait en rien à la sienne. Elle était longue, d'un gris sombre pratiquement noir et d'une froideur extrême. Néanmoins, c'était une jolie baguette, simple d'apparence, mais certainement précise, efficace et puissante. Après quelques rapides secondes d'observation, Hermione coucha son écharpe sur la banquette située devant elle, dirigea la baguette de Rogue vers les sinistres écritures et prit une profonde inspiration. Bien que la Serpentard n'avait pas encore officiellement commencé sa cinquième année au sein de Poudlard, la présence de Rogue à ses côtés lui donnait d'ores et déjà l'impression de passer ses B.U.S.E. Mais fort heureusement, ses examens se dérouleraient dans des circonstances différentes. Hermione n'aurait pas à effacer des calomnies et menaces inscrites sur ses effets personnels, et ce, dans un compartiment minuscule et à l'aide de la baguette de l'un de ses professeurs.

\- _Evanesco,_ formula-t-elle d'un ton parfaitement modulé.

Les lettres composant la phrase maudite s'effacèrent alors peu à peu et l'écharpe autrefois souillée retrouva son allure originelle en à peine quelques secondes. Sans un mot, Hermione rendit la baguette à son propriétaire et enfila le tissu émeraude autour de son cou. Pour être honnête, elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire ou faire. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle ne voulait plus parler de cette histoire de harcèlement. D'un côté, elle aurait voulu remercier le professeur Rogue pour son soutien et sa patience, mais de l'autre, elle avait peur de se méprendre quant à ses véritables intentions. Ce n'était pas son genre de se montrer aussi tolérant, voire aussi gentil. Peut-être voulait-il juste éviter que cette affaire s'ébruite, afin d'éviter d'entacher l'honneur de la maison Serpentard ? « _Ce raisonnement plairait sans doute beaucoup à Harry et Ron_ » songea Hermione, personnellement peu convaincue par cette théorie. « _Mais la réponse serait certainement bien plus objective si jamais j'en parlais à Ginny.._ »

\- _Bien. Voilà qui est fait,_ lança Rogue en jetant un vif coup d'œil à sa montre. _Il est dix-huit heures quarante-cinq. Nous devrions nous mettre en route afin d'éviter d'être en retard,_ poursuivit-il en s'adressant à Hermione.

\- _Le dîner commence à dix-neuf heures, monsieur. Nous ne serons jamais là-bas à l'heure, à moins que.._

\- _À moins que nous ne transplanions, exact,_ lui répondit-il en rangeant sa baguette.

\- _Mais il est impossible de transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard,_ récita-t-elle comme si elle s'était adressée à Harry et Ron.

\- _Nous transplanerons à la sortie de Pré-au-Lard. Un peu de marche ne nous fera pas de mal. Avez-vous déjà transplané, Miss Granger ?_ Cette dernière répondit par la négative. En effet, il fallait être majeur pour transplaner et Hermione n'aurait dix-sept ans que l'année prochaine. Jamais encore elle n'avait eu l'occasion de tester le transplanage accompagné, bien qu'elle eût déjà lu plusieurs livres dédiés à ce mode de déplacement. _Bien, alors accrochez-vous très fermement à mon bras gauche et fermez les yeux. Ne vous avisez surtout pas de me lâcher si vous tenez à rester entière. Vous êtes prête ?_

\- _Je suis prête,_ répéta Hermione, le cœur battant.

Étrangement, l'anxiété qu'elle avait dès lors commencé à ressentir se dissipa naturellement lorsqu'elle s'accrocha à son bras. Pour la plupart des élèves qui étudiaient à Poudlard, Severus Rogue était cet homme froid, mystérieux et désagréable qui dirigeait la maison Serpentard avec une main de fer. Hermione, elle, ne l'avait jamais jugé ainsi, bien qu'elle ne tarissait pas pour autant d'éloges à son sujet. Mais après la journée d'aujourd'hui, elle avait l'impression de commencer à connaître son vrai visage.. Une part de bonté qu'il dissimulait quotidiennement derrière un masque de mépris. Au fond, il était un homme comme un autre, avec certes des défauts, mais également des qualités, et cela lui donnait envie de mieux connaître la personne. Et puis.. sa présence était rassurante. Hermione savait qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre aux côtés d'un sorcier aussi expérimenté. Tandis qu'ils s'apprêtaient à transplaner ensemble, le parfum de Rogue caressa de nouveau les narines de la jeune femme.. Cette fragrance lui paraissait maintenant presque familière. Peut-être que, finalement, elle n'avait pas détesté chaque seconde passée à l'intérieur du Poudlard Express..

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs minutes que le professeur et son élève étaient arrivés à destination et marchaient en direction du château. Bien qu'assez décontenancée par cette sensation désagréable d'être brusquement oppressée par une force invisible, Hermione avait assez bien vécu son premier transplanage, contrairement aux élèves de sixième ou septième année que Rogue avait pu observer durant les années précédentes. La jeune fille marchait en tête, le teint légèrement rosi par la fraîcheur automnale et ses jolies boucles flottant au rythme du vent, tandis que Rogue, un peu plus loin derrière, tachait de garder un œil attentif sur elle. Cette dernière semblait on ne peut plus pressée de rejoindre le château, notamment pour en découdre au plus vite avec Drago Malefoy. Une fois arrivés devant l'école de sorcellerie, ce fut Rusard qui eut le plaisir de les accueillir derrière l'énorme porte en chêne, avec une fébrilité grandissante.

\- _Voyez-vous ça.. Une amie de Potter !_ s'exclama l'effroyable concierge en éclairant le visage de Hermione à l'aide de sa vieille lanterne poussiéreuse. À en juger par son horrible sourire jaunâtre qui dévoilait des dents dans un bien piteux état, ce dernier semblait considérer quiconque étant ami avec Harry comme un potentiel trophée. _Combien de points en moins pour celle-ci, professeur ?_ Son excitation était quasiment palpable.

\- _Êtes-vous aveugle ou simplement idiot, Rusard ?_ rétorqua Rogue, armé de ses traditionnelles remarques désobligeantes. _Elle porte les couleurs de Serpentard ainsi que l'insigne des préfets._ La concernée ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un léger sourire de satisfaction en voyant Rusard perdre tout son enthousiasme. Il est vrai que faire partie de la maison Serpentard avait ses côtés positifs. Du moins, quand Rogue était bien luné..

\- _Ah, euh, mais oui, bien sûr.. Je vous en prie, professeur,_ bégaya-t-il en les laissant passer devant lui.

Après avoir cordialement remercié le maître des potions, Hermione traversa la double porte située à droite du hall d'entrée et c'est ainsi qu'ils se séparèrent en pénétrant à l'intérieur de la Grande Salle. Tandis que l'homme rejoignit le fond de la pièce afin d'aller s'asseoir à la table des professeurs, sa longue cape noire ondulant derrière lui, la jeune fille essayait de se frayer un chemin vers celle des élèves de Serpentard. Cependant, le dîner avait déjà commencé depuis quelques minutes et les divers murmures et chuchotements qu'elle entendit lui confirmèrent le fait que leur apparition n'était pas passée inaperçue. Sur son chemin, cette dernière remarqua la présence d'un nouvel enseignant à la table des professeurs, et croisa le regard de son meilleur ami Harry, qui lui, était assis aux côtés de Ron, Ginny et Neville, à la table des Gryffondor. « _Nom d'une licorne !_ » pensa alors Hermione en se mordant la lèvre inférieure avec culpabilité. Elle avait totalement oublié qu'il devait l'avoir attendue dans le froid pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes, tandis qu'elle était partie chercher son écharpe à l'intérieur du Poudlard Express. Allait-il lui en vouloir ? Probablement pas. Cependant, elle connaissait Harry et il devait s'être fait du souci pour elle. Gênée et quelque peu honteuse, Hermione lui esquissa un sourire maladroit tout en cherchant une place libre à sa propre table et en se promettant d'aller voir ses amis après le dîner.

\- _Bah alors, Granger, on est en retard ? Tu es allée acheter une bouteille de shampoing pour Rogue, c'est ça ?_ Au son de cette voix qu'elle haïssait par-dessus tout, la jeune fille fit volte-face et aperçut Drago et ses sbires à seulement quelques places de la sienne, riant à gorge déployée. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

\- _Tu aurais dû me demander de te prendre une lotion contre les boutons, Malefoy, car ce n'est pas très joli à voir ! Ne me dis pas que tu rates encore un tout petit remède contre les furoncles, et ce, en cinquième année ?_ À cet instant, la moitié de la table éclata de rire et Hermione sentit alors une main se poser sur son épaule.

\- _Tout doux, mademoiselle Je-Sais-Tout,_ lui lança Tracey en s'asseyant à sa droite.

Cette remarque ne fit pas particulièrement plaisir à Hermione, mais elle n'en laissa rien paraître. Pour être honnête, elle préférait jouir du succès qu'avait rencontré sa blague. Cette dernière s'était liée d'amitié avec Tracey malgré les quelques problèmes qu'elle lui avait attirés en première année, et elle était maintenant habituée aux surnoms que lui donnait la jeune fille. D'ailleurs, mis à part le fait qu'elle avait gagné en assurance et qu'elle ne portait désormais ses lunettes que lorsqu'elle était en cours, Tracey Davis n'avait pas beaucoup changé physiquement. C'était une fille assez jolie, avec des yeux verts et de longs cheveux blonds qui faisaient ressortir ses joues quelque peu replètes.

\- _Hmm, je dois t'avouer que ta blague n'était pas si médiocre, Granger. Tu progresses._ Hermione le jaugea du regard. Elle s'attendait à recevoir une nouvelle pique de sa part et n'allait pas être déçue. _Mais tu sais ce qui est le plus drôle ? Le nouveau mot de passe de notre salle commune,_ poursuivit Drago avec un sourire satisfait. _Cette année, ce sont les préfets qui ont eu le privilège de le choisir.. Malheureusement, tu étais trop occupée à te promener avec la vieille chauve-souris pour arriver à l'heure._ La jeune fille lui adressa un regard méprisant. Comment osait-il lui faire ce genre de remarque alors que tout cela était uniquement de sa faute ?

\- _Je meurs d'envie de l'entendre, tiens,_ répondit-elle, plus sarcastique que jamais. Le sourire de Drago s'étira.

\- _Hé toi, Pritchord !_ s'exclama-t-il à l'adresse d'un élève qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir plus de douze ans.

\- _C'est Pritchard.. Graham Pritchard,_ rectifia le garçon qui semblait assez intimidé par Drago et ses amis.

\- _Ouais, c'est très intéressant,_ abrégea-t-il d'un geste de la main. _Dis donc, tu pourrais me donner le nouveau mot de passe de notre salle commune ? Je veux que tu cites l'intégralité de mes paroles, c'est bien clair ? Attention, si jamais tu te trompes, je te retire dix points !_ L'enfant sembla prendre ses menaces au sérieux.

\- « _Sang-pur.. Sang-pur les Serpentard sont et Sang-pur ils demeureront_ » récita-t-il avec un air hésitant qui trahissait l'angoisse de s'être trompé.

Drago rit alors de plus belle, animé par le semblant de pouvoir que lui inspirait son nouveau titre de préfet. Hermione ne fut en aucun cas blessée par le choix déplacé de ce mot de passe. Ayant passé quatre années dans la même maison que lui, cette dernière était bien placée pour connaître la personnalité détestable du jeune homme. Elle était plutôt outrée par le comportement de celui qui, tout comme elle, avait été nommé préfet de Serpentard. Outrée, révoltée et écœurée. Voilà comment la jeune fille se sentait. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée qu'un idiot tel que lui puisse s'en prendre aux élèves d'un âge inférieur au sien, surtout pour les inciter à développer un sentiment de supériorité vis-à-vis des enfants issus de familles moldues. De quel droit abusait-il ainsi de ses fonctions ? Elle se leva de table, attirant inopportunément nombre de regards vers eux.

\- _Tu penses pouvoir le retenir, Granger, même si ce n'est pas dans le prochain contrôle ?_ continua le fils unique de la famille Malefoy d'un timbre un peu plus discret, mais toujours aussi sarcastique. _Je te rassure, ça ne devrait pas être bien compliqué. Voyons.. Il te suffit de penser à tout ce que tu n'es pas. Vu sous cet angle, cela pourrait être un tas d'autres choses.. Belle, populaire.._ Tandis que Crabbe et Goyle riaient de plus en plus fort, Tracey, elle, demeurait silencieuse tout en regardant les deux préfets à tour de rôle.

\- _Quant à toi, il te suffira de penser à tout ce que tu représentes,_ lâcha Hermione, essayant tant bien que mal d'empêcher son poing droit de s'écraser sur le visage de son interlocuteur. _Là, par contre, les possibilités sont réduites. Un sorcier au sang-pur, certes, mais quoi d'autre ? Tu n'es qu'un sale cafard imbu de lui-même, un lâche qui passe son temps à cracher son venin çà et là, juste pour pouvoir combler le vide d'une vie inutile !_

\- _Tu peux me complimenter, Herkmione, cela ne changera en rien ton statut de sang. Ah, j'oubliais ! J'ai un cadeau pour toi. Qu'est-ce que je suis bon, décidément.._ Il lui balança alors sa baguette magique, avec autant d'intérêt qu'il en aurait eu en lançant un bâton à un chien. _Cela t'appartient, il me semble ?_

\- _Tu ne paies rien pour attendre, Malefoy !_ Et sur ces mots, Hermione attrapa brusquement sa baguette et quitta la table des Serpentard, sans se soucier des dizaines de regards qui s'étaient alors posés sur elle ou encore de l'expression ahurie des élèves de première année. La jeune fille préférait s'éclipser avant de faire quelque chose qu'elle risquerait de regretter tôt ou tard. Après tout, la vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid.

\- _Tu passeras le bonsoir à Harry Looser et à son ami Weaslaid !_ acheva Drago avec un rictus exécrable.

Ils avaient prononcé ces deux dernières phrases en haussant le ton, ce qui coupa court aux bavardages de la majorité des élèves ainsi qu'aux conversations des professeurs. Assis un peu plus loin, Rogue avait renoncé à la dégustation de son verre de vin et observait la jeune fille s'en aller, en faisant mine d'adopter un air désintéressé. Pourquoi diable s'était-elle assise ici, près de Drago Malefoy ? Décidément, qu'elle le désirait ou non, elle ne faisait qu'attirer l'attention aujourd'hui. Et voilà que cet imbécile de Potter jugeait bon de s'en mêler.

\- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Hermione ?_ l'interrogea-t-il après avoir lui aussi quitté sa propre table.

\- _Rien du tout, Harry,_ répondit-elle avec un faux sourire. _Je.. Je me sens juste un peu fatiguée._

\- _Fatiguée, vraiment ? Alors que tu étais si excitée à l'idée d'exercer tes premières démarches en tant que préfète et de présenter Poudlard aux nouveaux élèves de Serpentard ? Ce n'est pas ton genre de disparaître comme ça, sans prévenir ou sans motif concret, et voilà que tu le fais non pas une, mais deux fois.._

\- _Écoute, Harry, je.._

\- _Je veux la vérité, Hermione. Je suis ton meilleur ami, oui ou non ?_ demanda ce dernier de but en blanc.

La jeune fille aurait voulu lui répondre qu'il était bien plus que ça, et ce, depuis des années. Harry et elle avaient toujours partagé une relation unique et fusionnelle. Il méritait de savoir pourquoi elle n'avait pas pu le rejoindre tout à l'heure, pourquoi elle était arrivée en retard accompagnée de Rogue, pourquoi elle se sentait si perturbée et énervée. Elle avait toujours été là pour lui, alors pourquoi ne pas accepter la main qu'il lui tendait à son tour ? Hermione raconterait ses dernières péripéties à Harry, et à Ron également, même si elle préférait ne pas tout leur dévoiler. Mais à cet instant, la sorcière n'avait qu'une idée en tête : Échapper à l'atmosphère pesante qui régnait à la table des Serpentard, aux regards réprobateurs des Serdaigle, aux murmures envahissants des Poufsouffle, ainsi qu'aux expressions intriguées des Gryffondor.

\- _Bien sûr que oui, ne sois pas idiot._ Elle lui esquissa un sourire tendre. _Je te promets de tout te raconter demain, à la première heure. Mais pour le moment.. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air et de me reposer._

\- _D'accord,_ répondit-il, quelque peu à contrecœur. _On se rejoint où ?_

\- _Dans le parc, sous le grand chêne où nous avions l'habitude de faire nos devoirs, jusqu'en troisième année. Emmène Ron, il devrait se souvenir de l'endroit, puisque c'est là qu'il recopiait la plupart de mes exercices._ Les deux amis échangèrent un sourire à cette pensée simple, mais nostalgique.

\- _J'y serai.. On y sera,_ promit Harry en saisissant délicatement le bout de la longue écharpe vert et argenté qui était enroulée autour du cou de sa meilleure amie. _Au fait, où l'as-tu retrouvée ?_

\- _Je te le dirai demain, en même temps._

Et là-dessus, comme pour s'excuser d'avoir esquivé sa main un peu plus tôt, Hermione déposa un baiser sur la joue de Harry, oubliant alors où elle se trouvait. Ce n'est que lorsque les sifflements des jumeaux Weasley lui arrivèrent jusqu'aux oreilles que celle-ci se rendit compte du nombre de personnes qui les observaient avec attention. Qu'avaient-ils donc à les fixer de la sorte ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas regarder ailleurs ?

\- _Vieille chouette en vue, les gars !_ lança Ron dans un chuchotement manquant cruellement de discrétion.

\- _Retournez à vos places !_ leur conseilla Ginny d'un air grave.

\- _Trop tard,_ achevèrent Fred et George d'une même voix, à la fois déçus et amusés.

\- _Hum hum, je ne vous dérange pas, les enfants ?_

Surpris par la sensation désagréable que formait l'alliance d'une voix horriblement haut perchée et d'un souffle glacé dans leur nuque, Hermione et Harry firent volte-face et se retrouvèrent face à une petite dame aux yeux d'un bleu perçant, tout de rose vêtu. Étant arrivée en retard, la jeune fille n'avait pu assister à la présentation de cette nouvelle enseignante, mais elle ne le regrettait en rien. En effet, bien qu'elle fut saucissonnée sous d'épaisses couches de vêtements d'un rose extravagant, cette dernière n'avait en aucun cas l'air d'un cadeau..


	11. Le dîner des tourments

Il y a quelques secondes, les bavardages et les rires résonnaient encore aux différentes tables où étaient assis les élèves, et les tintements des couverts en argent ainsi que des verres qui s'entrechoquaient à la table des professeurs s'étaient évanouis. Il était rarissime que la Grande Salle soit plongée dans un tel silence, et lorsque celle-ci l'était, cela ne signifiait rien de bon. Hermione et Harry n'eurent même pas besoin de tourner la tête pour se rendre compte que l'intégralité des personnes ici présentes avait désormais les yeux rivés sur eux. Tandis que Harry regardait le professeur Ombrage avec une certaine appréhension, Hermione préféra détourner le regard de ses deux gros yeux ronds et perçants, semblables à ceux d'un crapaud, tout en essayant de définir la situation. Cependant, rester sérieuse lui apparut alors comme une tâche bien plus difficile à réaliser qu'à l'ordinaire. La jeune fille n'était pas le genre de personne à se soucier du physique d'autrui, mais elle devait bien avouer que le style vestimentaire de son interlocuteur sortait de l'ordinaire et était bien peu approprié à ses fonctions. L'amour que Lavande Brown portait pour la couleur rose lui semblait désormais assez superficiel face à cette incarnation humaine du mauvais goût. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de parler chiffons, au contraire. Hermione était arrivée en retard au dîner, et ce, sans donner la moindre explication à quiconque. Celle-ci s'était également fait remarquer en se disputant violemment avec Malefoy, et avait tenté de quitter la salle avant d'en venir aux mains.. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, on l'avait également surprise en train d'embrasser Harry, un Gryffondor, sur la joue. Individuellement, ces petits éléments semblaient sans conséquence, mais essayez un peu de les assembler lorsque vous êtes censé représenter l'une des maisons de la plus célèbre école de sorcellerie du monde. « _Mais au diable les conventions_ » lui susurra sa petite voix intérieure. La jeune fille avait eu sa dose d'action pour la journée, et n'avait plus envie de se triturer les méninges et l'esprit. Pendant un moment d'égarement dû à la fatigue, son regard préoccupé, qui s'était alors perdu dans la foule, glissa vers la table des professeurs et croisa celui de son maître des potions. Il semblait de nouveau froid, stoïque et imperturbable, comme à son habitude. D'un côté, Hermione n'en était même pas étonnée. Après tout, cela faisait des années qu'elle lui connaissait cette expression, ou plutôt, cette absence d'expression. Ce n'était pas cela qui était troublant. Non, ce qui perturbait la brune et l'intriguait en même temps, c'était qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de le voir autrement. Severus Rogue l'avait délibérément laissée voir sous sa carapace, sans qu'elle ait à la percer. Il avait abandonné son masque de directeur de Serpentard pendant un court instant, et ce, pour lui venir en aide. Et dire que personne d'autre dans cette salle ne devait se douter qu'un tout autre homme se dissimulait derrière cette silhouette froide et mystérieuse. Certes, celui-ci s'était tout de même montré ferme dans ses propos, mais ses intentions étaient bonnes. Celui que tout le monde craignait et évitait lui avait tendu la main, dans le sens propre comme dans le sens figuré. Rogue avait beau ne jamais s'être montré aussi détestable avec elle qu'avec Harry, Ron ou Neville, sa réputation de chouchoute de Serpentard n'avait pas duré bien longtemps après la rentrée de 1991. En effet, ce dernier n'avait pas toujours été tendre avec Hermione, et l'avait souvent contredite en cours, voire ignorée lorsqu'elle répondait systématiquement à toutes ses questions. Mais aujourd'hui, cela avait été différent. Cette expérience avait donné envie à la sorcière de mieux le connaître et de vérifier ce qu'elle supposait déjà : Le fait que l'ombre ne pouvait exister sans lumière.. Enfin, à partir du moment où on ne s'appelait pas Drago Malefoy, bien sûr.

\- _Hum hum,_ fit la femme d'un ton particulièrement agaçant, en sortant brusquement Hermione de ses pensées. _Il ne me semble pas avoir remarqué votre présence lors de mon discours, Miss. Il était pourtant passionnant, n'est-ce pas, Mr Potter ?_ Dans un sourire crispé de contradiction, Harry lui lança un regard et hocha brièvement la tête, espérant pouvoir lui échapper le plus vite possible. _Je suis Dolores Ombrage et je travaille au Ministère de la Magie en tant que sous-secrétaire d'État,_ continua-t-elle, le nez en l'air. On aurait dit que l'annonce de sa position était censée les effrayer. _Voyez-vous, celui-ci a trouvé plus que nécessaire de m'offrir le poste de professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Il va sans dire que vos précédents professeurs n'ont guère été à la hauteur de cette tâche._ À cet instant, elle esquissa un faux sourire et baissa d'un ton, afin d'éviter de se faire entendre par ses nouveaux collègues. _Poudlard semble avoir un faible pour les cas désespérés, à ce que je vois.. Entre les amnésiques, les loups-garou, les fous à lier_ (elle jeta un vif coup d'œil à la table des professeurs), _sans oublier les vampires et les prétendues voyantes.. Cette école a besoin d'une supervision immédiate,_ conclut-elle avec un léger rire dédaigneux.

Hermione et Harry serrèrent les poings. Pour qui cette horrible bonne femme se prenait-elle ? Employée du ministère ou non, cette dernière n'avait pas à rabaisser Remus Lupin au rang de simple loup-garou, ni à manquer de respect aux autres professeurs. Bien qu'il n'en laissait rien paraître, Harry avait secrètement peur de la réaction de son amie. Hermione avait toujours été une élève exemplaire et n'était pas du genre à répondre aux professeurs, cependant, elle détestait que l'on s'attaque à quelqu'un sans raison, ou pire, en se basant sur ses origines, son apparence ou même sa personnalité. Ce trait de caractère était assez rare au sein de la maison Serpentard et rendait donc Hermione particulière. D'ailleurs, il était assez étonnant de constater que la seule élève se détachant des caractéristiques de sa maison était celle ayant été nommée préfète. La brune allait-elle réagir au quart de tour face à cette dame en rose bien peu sympathique ? Vu comment Drago s'était amusé à jouer avec ses nerfs quelques minutes auparavant, il était fort probable que la jeune fille continue sur sa lancée. La jeune Serpentard dut faire preuve d'une patience exceptionnelle afin de répondre avec un minimum de politesse à son interlocutrice.

\- _Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance, professeur_ , répondit-elle avec une pointe d'ironie volontairement perceptible. _Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air un moment._ Pendant un bref instant, Harry se sentit soulagé. Mais cela ne dura malheureusement pas bien longtemps.

\- _Puis-je au moins savoir à qui j'ai affaire ?_ demanda Ombrage en retenant Hermione par le bras, un sourire narquois accroché aux lèvres. Bien sûr, cette demande était tout sauf innocente. Vêtue d'une longue cape noire et vert émeraude assortie à sa cravate, Hermione portait fièrement un insigne flambant neuf au niveau du col de sa robe, sur lequel on pouvait distinguer la lettre P. Tout cela rendait la préfète de Serpentard parfaitement reconnaissable, mais Dolores Ombrage semblait d'ores et déjà vouloir imposer son autorité aux yeux des élèves et professeurs.

Décidément, sa journée n'allait pas en s'améliorant, au contraire. On aurait dit que l'ensemble de Poudlard s'était donné le mot pour tester sa patience en la poussant à bout. Après s'être fait agresser et voler par Malefoy dans le train, la jeune fille s'était retrouvée enfermée à double tour dans un compartiment et serait repartie à Londres si jamais le redoutable professeur Rogue n'était pas venu la secourir. Redoutable.. Oui, il l'était pour les autres élèves de l'école. D'ailleurs, cette réputation devait le satisfaire puisque ce dernier n'avait jamais cherché à être vu autrement. Mais après ce moment passé en sa compagnie à l'intérieur du Poudlard Express, Hermione, elle, ne le trouvait plus si intimidant que ça. Certes, la jeune sorcière n'irait pas non plus jusqu'à lui décerner l'oscar de la sympathie, mais une chose était sûre : Elle avait l'impression de le voir autrement depuis la journée d'aujourd'hui. C'est vrai, après tout, ce n'était pas Harry, qui, soucieux de l'absence de sa camarade, avait fouillé les compartiments un à un afin de la retrouver. Ce n'était pas non plus Ron qui avait pris le risque d'arriver en retard pour mettre la main sur son écharpe. Non, aucun des deux n'avait fait tout ça.. Et pourtant, ils étaient ses meilleurs amis. Ces actes, c'était son maître des potions qui les avait accomplis, et de son plein gré. C'était lui qui avait jugé bon de remettre la jeune fille à sa place (chose qu'aucune autre personne n'avait encore fait), pour ensuite l'écouter, la comprendre, et même la rassurer. Hermione frissonna pendant un bref instant. Que lui serait-il arrivé si ce dernier n'était pas retourné sur ses pas ? Il fallait être réaliste. Privée de sa baguette, elle n'aurait pas pu résister très longtemps à Malefoy, et ça, la brune le savait. Mais ce goujat n'était pas au centre de ses préoccupations actuelles. Non, pour le moment, Hermione avait un autre problème à régler. Elle devait s'expliquer avec cette vieille pimbêche toute de rose vêtue, qui allait visiblement et malheureusement lui servir de professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal cette année.

\- _Hermione Jean Granger, préfète de la maison Serpentard, et actuellement agacée d'avoir à répondre à un stupide interrogatoire pour avoir l'autorisation de se rendre aux toilettes,_ répondit la jeune sorcière d'une traite.

Il était rare de voir cette dernière s'exprimer avec tant d'impertinence devant un professeur, et cela déclencha une vague de fou rire auprès des différentes tables, ainsi que des sifflements admiratifs du côté des jumeaux Weasley. Ce n'était pas la réaction que la jeune fille avait attendu, mais elle dut bien avouer qu'entendre ses camarades rire avec elle était bien plus agréable que d'affronter leurs regards critiques. Harry fit mine d'invoquer une quinte de toux lorsqu'il vit le visage de son interlocutrice se décomposer. Mais Drago, lui, ne riait pas du tout et laissait sa rancœur transparaître à travers les regards meurtriers qu'il lançait aux jeunes Serpentard qui avaient osé ne serait-ce que sourire. Cette fois-ci, cependant, le directeur de sa maison ne pourrait pas soutenir Granger, ni même tolérer son comportement, et cette pensée apaisa quelque peu son agressivité. Peut-être allait-il même se lever et épauler sa nouvelle collègue en retirant une bonne vingtaine de points à cette insupportable née-moldue ? C'était ce que Drago espérait. Au fond de lui, il n'avait que faire du contenu du sablier de sa propre maison, contrairement à ses autres camarades qui cherchaient sans cesse à écraser les Gryffondor sur ce terrain pour montrer leur supériorité. Mais son enthousiasme retomba brusquement lorsque ce dernier fit volte-face vers la table des professeurs. Le fils unique de la famille Malefoy aurait juré avoir aperçu un léger sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres du maître des potions.. Mais il n'en vit plus la moindre trace après avoir cligné des yeux. Avait-il rêvé ? Cela était peu probable, il n'était pas du genre distrait, et encore moins rêveur. Drago se retourna alors vers son assiette, le sang bouillonnant à l'intérieur de ses veines. Il avait beau être le fils adoré du grand Lucius Malefoy, le jeune homme n'avait jamais réussi à décrocher un simple sourire au directeur de Serpentard, ni même à capter son attention. Pourtant, il n'était pas mauvais en potions, au contraire. Certes, on disait que Granger était la meilleure dans toutes les matières, mais ce rat de bibliothèque n'était qu'une sang-de-bourbe et devait donc rester à sa place. Et où celle-ci se trouvait-elle ? Dans une autre maison bien sûr, ou mieux encore, loin de Poudlard. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds estimait être le seul à mériter le titre de préfet de Serpentard et ne désirait le partager avec personne, et encore moins avec elle. Heureusement, Drago Malefoy avait commencé à prendre le cas Hermione Granger en main, et si Dolores Ombrage pouvait lui faciliter la tâche, c'était encore mieux.

\- _Silence !_ hurla cette dernière de sa voix suraiguë. Une fois le calme revenu, la dame en rose s'éclaircit la gorge et reprit plus posément, tout en fusillant Hermione du regard. _De mon temps, les élèves de Serpentard étaient choisis avec davantage de discernement,_ répondit-elle avec un petit rire satisfait presque machiavélique.

Drago et ses amis l'imitèrent de bon cœur, tandis que Harry, Ron et Ginny paraissaient de plus en plus mal à l'aise face à la situation. Tous savaient à quel point leur amie tenait à son blason vert et argenté, ainsi qu'à son tout nouveau titre de préfète. Bien qu'elle eût tout d'abord renié le fait d'avoir été envoyée dans la maison de Salazar Serpentard en première année, Hermione avait fini par se faire à cette idée qu'elle avait alors acceptée comme étant une évidence. La jeune fille avait été envoyée parmi les ambitieux et les rusés pour une bonne raison, même si cette dernière lui était toujours inconnue. Depuis, elle portait les couleurs de sa maison avec honneur et fierté, et s'efforçait de lui donner une meilleure image tout en faisant son possible pour que son sablier soit toujours rempli d'un nombre d'émeraudes assez conséquent. Parfois, malgré la bonne volonté dont elle avait toujours fait preuve, Harry se disait que sa meilleure amie avait agi avec naïveté lorsqu'elle avait décidé de rester au sein de la maison Serpentard. Certes, Hermione avait manifesté un certain courage en faisant ce choix, et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer pour cela. Cependant, sa vie quotidienne aurait certainement été plus agréable à vivre si jamais cette dernière avait rejoint Gryffondor, Serdaigle, ou même Poufsouffle. D'ailleurs, la sorcière à la chevelure ornée de boucles était brave telle une lionne, intelligente comme un aigle, et aussi travailleuse qu'un blaireau. Mais qu'avait-elle donc de la vipère de Serpentard ?

\- _De mon temps, les professeurs étaient nommés avec davantage de discernement,_ répondit Hermione en lui rendant la pareille, ne croyant pas à son propre culot.

\- _Bien envoyé, 'mione !_ s'exclama Ron parmi les rires et les réactions à la fois admiratives et quelque peu outrées, avant de se faire broyer le tibia par Ginny. Mais cette mise en garde n'empêcha pas les jumeaux Weasley d'acclamer Hermione avec une vague d'applaudissements et de sifflements.

\- _Un tel comportement est intolérable ! C'est purement et simplement inadmissible !_ s'égosilla Ombrage en se tournant vers la table des professeurs, son visage rond imitant la couleur de son haut en dentelle. _Je me vois dans l'obligation de retirer vingt points à la maison Serpentard !_ Le professeur Rogue, qui avait silencieusement observé la scène de loin, se leva et prit la parole sans même adresser un regard à Hermione.

\- _Dans l'obligation ?_ répéta le maître des potions de sa voix doucereuse. _J'ai bien peur que vous ne soyez pas encore en mesure de retirer des points à une quelconque maison, Dolores, et encore moins à la mienne,_ conclut-il sèchement, tandis que le brouhaha s'atténuait peu à peu à l'intérieur de la Grande Salle.

\- _Voyez-vous ça !_ s'insurgea la concernée en fronçant les sourcils. _Eh bien, dans ce cas, qu'attendez-vous pour prendre vos responsabilités, Severus ?_ rétorqua-t-elle sur un ton hautain. _Montrez-nous donc l'exemple !_

\- _Je ne compte pas punir une élève ayant simplement voulu se rendre aux toilettes, surtout si celle-ci est déjà victime d'intimidation,_ répondit fermement ce dernier, ce qui augmenta le volume des bavardages.

En effet, ces quelques mots semblaient avoir surpris l'ensemble de son assemblée, mais pour quelle raison ? Était-ce l'utilisation même du mot « intimidation » qui avait chamboulé élèves et professeurs, ou l'idée que Severus Rogue, pourtant connu comme la terreur des cachots, était capable d'agir avec morale et empathie ? Hermione ne voulait pas y croire. Comment son directeur de maison avait-il pu laisser échapper cela ?

\- _Victime d'intimidation ?_ répéta sa nouvelle collègue d'un ton faussement indigné, comme si elle n'avait jamais entendu ce mot. _Excusez-moi, mon cher, mais cette gamine arrogante est tout sauf une victime ! Je n'ai jamais vu un tel manque de respect de la part d'une élève de Serpentard ! De mon temps, les élèves de Poudlard qui arrivaient en retard au dîner, si toutefois il y en avait, se faisaient le plus silencieux possible !_

\- _Laissez-moi deviner, vous vous arrangiez pour qu'ils se prennent des heures de retenue, c'est ça ?_

 _\- Silence, Potter ! Vous n'êtes pas autorisé à intervenir !_ coupa le maître des potions.

Tout se passa alors très vite. Le poignet de la préfète glissa de la main du Gryffondor, qui l'avait délicatement enveloppée quelques secondes auparavant, et il la vit disparaître de son champ de vision. Ron n'avait alors pu s'empêcher de sortir un juron, tandis que Drago et ses compères affichaient un sourire plus que satisfait.

\- _Vous la laissez partir comme ça, sans même faire preuve d'une once d'autorité ?_ La directrice de la maison Gryffondor, dont le ridicule de la scène commençait à l'agacer, se leva à son tour afin de prendre la parole.

\- _Et que comptez-vous faire, Dolores ? Poursuivre Miss Granger jusqu'aux toilettes des filles, simplement parce que celle-ci souhaitait s'aérer un peu l'esprit ? À Poudlard, nous n'usons pas de l'autorité n'importe comment._

\- _Allons, Dolores, rejoignez-nous et reprenons donc le festin, voulez-vous ?_ proposa Dumbledore de sa voix sereine. _Minerva, Severus, asseyez-vous, je vous prie. Pourquoi autant d'animosité en une si belle soirée ?_ Malgré les années, Dumbledore ne changeait pas, pour le bonheur des uns et l'agacement des autres..

Ces derniers acquiescèrent et s'exécutèrent, tandis que Harry, à la fois agacé et inquiet, rejoignit la table des Gryffondor en dévisageant leur nouvelle professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal, visiblement satisfaite. Le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce que signifiait tout cela. D'où venait cette histoire d'harcèlement ? Était-ce pour cela que son amie était arrivée en retard tout à l'heure, avec un air quelque peu perturbé ? Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'il l'avait laissé près du Poudlard Express ? Elle ne pouvait pas avoir été agressée en si peu de temps. De plus, bien que le jeune homme aurait volontiers rejeté la faute sur son ennemi juré, Malefoy n'était pas arrivé en retard au dîner. Et puis, en y repensant, Rogue aurait certainement préféré passer un tel événement sous silence, si le fils unique de la famille Malefoy y avait joué un rôle. Après tout, ce dernier se trouvait être le chef de file des Serpentard. Peut-être que l'agresseur était un Gryffondor ? Cela semblait peu probable, Hermione était appréciée de la plupart d'entre eux. Néanmoins, Harry n'arrivait pas à justifier le geste du professeur Rogue. Depuis quand l'effroyable maître des potions se souciait-il du bien-être des élèves de Poudlard ? Même si Hermione avait toujours été l'as de sa maison, celui-ci n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à elle.. Du moins, pas après l'incident en première année. Une fois de retour à sa place, le Gryffondor secoua la tête afin de tenter de faire taire ses pensées. Il était préférable de garder ses interrogations pour lui-même, du moins, pour le moment. De toute façon, il n'aurait pas à attendre bien longtemps. Hermione lui avait promis de tout lui raconter le lendemain.

\- _Avant que nous ne reprenions le dîner_ , reprit Ombrage après s'être éclairci la voix, _j'aimerais que quelqu'un aille rejoindre Miss Granger là où elle est.. Histoire de s'assurer de sa sécurité, bien entendu,_ mentit-elle.

\- _C'est quoi son problème à cette sangsue ?_ marmonna Ron en se servant un verre de jus de citrouille qu'il vida d'une traite (à défaut de ne pas avoir de bièraubeurre sous la main). _Quand Rogue se radoucit enfin, c'est une autre vieille chouette qui prend le relais, bon sang !_

\- _Elle veut surtout faire parler d'elle, oui,_ répliqua une Ginny mécontente. _Ainsi, elle se fera respecter, ou plutôt craindre, des autres élèves. Vous savez quoi ? Je vais me proposer pour aller rejoindre Hermione,_ ajouta la rousse d'un air déterminé. _Elle se sentira certainement mieux si c'est moi qui vais la voir._ Harry et Ron acquiescèrent.

\- _Bonne idée,_ lui répondit Ron. Je dois avouer que je m'inquiète un peu pour elle. _Ce n'est pas son genre de quitter la Grande Salle après une énième provocation de Malefoy.._

\- _Surtout lors du premier dîner de l'année,_ compléta Harry. _Contrairement à certains Serpentard, Hermione a toujours été très à cheval sur les principes. En espérant qu'elle nous explique le pourquoi du comment demain._

Malheureusement, lorsque Ginny leva la main, elle s'aperçut qu'une autre personne s'était portée volontaire et l'avait devancée de peu. Les yeux verts, une cascade de cheveux blonds retombant délicatement le long de son dos, l'élève en question portait fièrement le symbole du célèbre serpent argenté sur la poitrine. Tandis que le professeur Rogue restait silencieux, Ombrage, elle, semblait délectée à l'idée de faire un choix entre les maisons Gryffondor et Serpentard. Il n'en fallut pas plus à la rousse pour deviner la maison dans laquelle cette dernière avait passé sa scolarité. À en juger par l'expression qu'affichait McGonagall, la partie semblait déjà être jouée. Pour une raison quelconque, on aurait dit que la directrice de la maison des lions aurait préféré voir sa collègue jeter son dévolu sur la petite Weasley. Peut-être cette dernière était-elle aussi inquiète pour Hermione Granger ? Après tout, elle avait beau être à Serpentard, elle n'en restait pas moins une de ses élèves préférées, ainsi que la meilleure amie de celui que l'on appelait le survivant.

\- _Quel est votre nom, Miss ?_ s'enquit Ombrage en s'adressant à la table aux napperons émeraude.

\- _Tracey Davis, madame,_ répondit la concernée avec un sourire d'enfant modèle.

\- _Bien, alors je vous en prie, ma chère.._

\- _Excusez-moi, professeur, mais je pense être la mieux placée pour répondre à cette tâche._ Lorsque la voix de Ginny résonna dans la Grande Salle, les têtes se tournèrent une à une dans sa direction. Cependant, elle ne frémit ni devant le regard perçant de la dame en rose, ni devant les expressions méprisantes de la plupart des Serpentard. Fille unique d'une famille de six garçons, la rousse avait appris à ne pas se laisser impressionner facilement et à se faire respecter. _Comme je suis sa meilleure amie, il me semble justifié que ce soit.._

\- _Pardonne-moi, Ginevra, mais peu importe ce que tu trouves justifié ou non,_ répondit la blonde avec un faux sourire aimable. _Si tu ne l'avais pas encore remarqué, Hermione est à Serpentard, et non à Gryffondor. En tant que camarade de maison et de dortoir, tu ne penses pas qu'il soit de mon devoir d'aller la retrouver ?_

\- _Pas nécessairement,_ rétorqua la rousse, loin d'être intimidée. _Me tromperais-je en avançant que les professeurs Rogue et McGonagall préféreraient que ce soit moi qui y aille ?_

\- _Tu vas te taire, Weasley ?_ s'insurgea Drago en provoquant une vague de murmures tout autour de lui. _Bien sûr que le professeur McGonagall va se ranger du côté des Gryffondor ! Mais ne t'avise pas de décider pour notre directeur, espèce de traîtresse à son sang !_ Harry vit alors Ron se lever aussitôt, comme frappé par la foudre. Contrairement à lui, les jumeaux étaient restés assis, esquissant un sourire étonnamment railleur. Leur sœur avait beau être encore jeune, elle était plus forte qu'elle en avait l'air, et cela, ils le savaient. D'un côté, Fred et George ne pouvaient s'empêcher de plaindre Malefoy. Provoquer Ginny était loin d'être une idée de génie..

\- _Tu vas lui parler sur un autre ton, Malefoy ! Ou sinon.._

\- _Laisse tomber, Ron, je suis assez grande pour me défendre. Vas-y, Malefoy, exprime le fond de ta pensée._

L'une debout, l'autre assis, la rousse et le blond se jaugèrent sévèrement du regard. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Drago s'attirait les foudres d'un membre de la famille Weasley, car il adorait les provoquer, cependant, il n'avait encore jamais fait face à Ginny. Quelque part, il avait envie de mettre la Gryffondor à l'épreuve. Après tout, elle ne devait pas être très différente de ses frères, alors pourquoi se passer d'un petit moment de distraction ? Il était certain qu'en jouant avec ses nerfs, celle-ci s'emporterait et ferait perdre une bonne vingtaine de points à sa maison, tout en passant peut-être par la case infirmerie.

\- _Le fond de ma pensée ?_ répéta le Serpentard en croisant les bras. _Eh bien, je pense qu'il serait préférable de laisser Granger tranquille. Franchement, n'y a-t-il pas de sujet plus intéressant ? Avec un peu de chance, comme Saint Potter est ici avec nous, elle se fera bel et bien tuer par un troll des montagnes cette fois !_

Comme prévu, le commentaire de Drago ne passa pas inaperçu et choqua élèves et professeurs. Beaucoup se souvenaient de la fois où un troll des montagnes particulièrement hargneux s'était mystérieusement introduit dans le château et avait manqué de tuer une élève de première année. Tandis que Crabbe et Goyle semblaient apprécier ce genre d'humour noir, les élèves de Serdaigle et Gryffondor, eux, paraissaient choqués qu'on puisse faire remonter un souvenir aussi effroyable pour le tourner en dérision. Surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé l'été dernier, lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Mais Drago s'en fichait royalement et se contentait d'admirer le tumulte causé par sa petite blague. Tandis que les première années de Poufsouffle, trop jeunes pour saisir l'allusion, frissonnaient à l'idée qu'une telle créature puisse entrer dans le château, on pouvait apercevoir la colère gagner peu à peu Ron et Neville. Même Tracey et Pansy semblaient désormais mal à l'aise. Ginny, elle, était l'une des seules élèves à ne pas avoir cédé à la provocation de Malefoy. La jeune fille était restée debout, les bras croisés, s'efforçant de se montrer impassible. Elle aurait préféré subir un sortilège impardonnable qu'être l'objet de la jubilation d'un tel idiot.

Cependant, dans cette foule mêlant à la fois mal-être, sang-froid et animosité, la rousse ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'une personne se détachait du lot. Tandis qu'elle attendait patiemment que le calme revienne, le regard de la jeune fille se posa inévitablement sur son ami le survivant. Accoudé à la table des Gryffondor, Harry Potter semblait fixer un point dans le vide, comme perdu dans ses pensées. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, le brun n'avait pas l'air exaspéré par les propos de son éternel rival. À la place de la rancœur, on pouvait distinguer un sentiment de malaise dans les profondeurs de ses yeux émeraude. Gryffondor ou non, il restait un adolescent, et Ginny songea que le sujet abordé par Malefoy ne devait pas lui rappeler de très bons souvenirs, à lui plus qu'à quiconque dans cette salle. Après tout, il avait sauvé Hermione des griffes d'une horrible créature alors qu'il n'était âgé que de onze ans. L'image de sa jeune amie inconsciente et ensanglantée devait l'avoir traumatisé.. Tout comme celle de Cedric Diggory, quelques mois auparavant. Malefoy n'était décidément qu'un crétin au cœur de pierre. Lorsque la rousse se décida à suivre le regard de son camarade de Gryffondor, elle se rendit compte que celui-ci ne fixait pas un point dans le vide, comme elle l'avait d'abord pensé. Non, en fait, il semblait observer la silhouette la plus sombre de la table des professeurs.. Mais le maître des potions n'arborait pas son traditionnel masque de mépris. Néanmoins, bien qu'il paraissait moins impassible que d'habitude, il était difficile pour Ginny de déceler l'émotion qui flottait à la surface de ses deux grands yeux couleur onyx. De la colère ? Non. De l'ennui ? Non plus. De la joie ? Encore moins. Même les septième années de Serpentard n'étaient pas habitués à apercevoir une once de sentiment sur le visage du grand Severus Rogue, alors comment une petite quatrième année de Gryffondor aurait-elle pu lire en lui aussi facilement ? Cela aurait relevé de l'exploit. En fait, le directeur de Serpentard semblait plongé dans un état d'esprit similaire à celui de Harry. Mais cela était-il possible ? Maître et élève, pourtant si différents et se détestant l'un et l'autre, pouvaient-ils penser à la même chose à cet instant précis ? Une idée traversa alors l'esprit de la jeune fille. Une pensée quelque peu insolite, certes, mais qui ne semblait pas dénuée de sens pour autant. « _Partageraient-ils le même souvenir ?_ » murmura Ginny pour elle-même.

Mais sa réflexion fut très vite interrompue par le directeur qui, sous les conseils judicieux de Dolores Ombrage, se vit contraint de mettre fin au dîner et d'ordonner l'envoi des élèves dans leurs salles communes respectives. Ron ne pu s'empêcher de sortir un juron lorsqu'il vit Tracey se faufiler vers les escaliers avec un sourire satisfait. Contrairement à Hermione, celui-ci n'arrivait pas à l'apprécier, malgré les années. Après tout, elle restait une Serpentard, et par principe personnel, il se devait de mépriser chacun d'entre eux.. Seule sa meilleure amie échappait à la règle. Ron avait traversé tellement d'épreuves avec elle et Harry qu'il avait l'impression que leur trio appartenait à la même maison. Cependant, sa colère diminua considérablement lorsque Lavande Brown s'avança pour guider les plus jeunes élèves de Gryffondor.

\- _Dis, Harry, ça te dérangerait de me passer tes fonctions de préfet pendant cinq minutes ?_ lui demanda-t-il aussitôt. _Juste le temps d'aller faire visiter notre salle commune aux petits nouveaux.._

\- _Et de bavarder un peu avec Lavande ?_ compléta Harry dans un demi-sourire. Apparemment, Ron n'avait pas remarqué son air préoccupé, mais cela ne l'étonnait point. Néanmoins, son insouciance était bienvenue ce soir, et le brun était même reconnaissant de sa proposition. Il avait mal à la tête et rêvait d'un coin tranquille dans lequel se poser pour souffler un peu. Les responsabilités de préfets pouvaient bien attendre demain.

\- _Je savais que tu comprendrais,_ répondit le roux en lui donnant une bonne tape sur l'épaule. Et là-dessus, il partit rejoindre sa camarade, tandis que Cho Chang tentait de se frayer un chemin dans la direction opposée.

\- _Salut, Harry,_ fit-elle timidement une fois devant lui. Malgré sa discrétion, Cho était une des élèves les plus populaires de Serdaigle, et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir gêné lorsque celle-ci l'abordait. Âgée d'un an de plus que lui, il avait songé à l'inviter au bal de Noël de l'année dernière quand il avait appris que Hermione y allait avec le célèbre Victor Krum. Malheureusement, elle était déjà prise, elle aussi.

\- _Bonsoir, Cho,_ répondit ce dernier en appréhendant la suite de la conversation.

En effet, après une soirée aussi mouvementée, il espérait de tout cœur que cette dernière n'aborde pas le sujet de Cedric Diggory.. Du moins, pas maintenant. Ses habituels cauchemars lui rappelaient déjà assez bien ce qui s'était passé dans le cimetière cette nuit-là, et il n'avait aucune envie d'en parler en présence d'autant de monde. Harry ne se sentait pas encore prêt pour cela. De plus, le jeune homme savait très bien que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que les élèves de Poudlard ne commencent à discuter le retour de Voldemort.

\- _Je.. Je voulais juste te féliciter d'avoir obtenu le titre de préfet._ Harry lui adressa un sourire maladroit.

\- _Merci, mais.. Comme tu le vois, je n'assume pas vraiment mes responsabilités ce soir,_ lui répondit-il à la fois en tournant la tête vers Ron, désormais entouré de dizaines d'élèves de Gryffondor, et en repensant à son altercation avec Ombrage. _Alors il n'y a pas de quoi me féliciter. Non pas que je ne t'en sois pas reconnai.._

\- _C'est bon, Harry,_ le rassura Cho, qui affichait désormais un sourire triste. _Tu as toute une année pour assurer ton rôle. Et puis, les amis sont là pour ça.. C'est ce qu'il disait, pas vrai ? « Les amis sont là pour s'entraider »._

\- _Oui.. C'est ce qu'il disait,_ fit-il en lui rendant son sourire, non sans un pincement en cœur. Un ange passa.

\- _Eh bien.. Bonne nuit, Harry_ , acheva la Serdaigle.

Et sur ces mots, Cho partit rejoindre ses camarades de classe, laissant Harry encore plus pensif qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il abandonna Hermione pendant un bref moment pour se consacrer au souvenir de Cedric, assassiné sous ordre de Voldemort, l'été dernier. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'y avait plus pensé de son plein gré. D'ailleurs, il avait préféré éviter de parler de cet incident avec Ron, Hermione ou encore Sirius. Le Gryffondor aurait juré avoir aperçu une larme couler le long de la joue de sa camarade.. Mais cela n'avait rien d'étonnant puisque Cho avait été la petite amie de Cedric pendant plusieurs mois. Elle était certainement la seule élève de Poudlard à pouvoir le comprendre.. Ou plutôt, il devait être le seul à pouvoir la comprendre. Tandis que la Grande Salle se vidait peu à peu, Ginny se décida à aller rejoindre Hermione. La jeune fille avait comme un mauvais pressentiment, et ne faisait aucunement confiance à Tracey, surtout depuis que Drago s'était interposé entre elles deux. Elle découvrirait ce qu'ils préparaient afin de protéger sa meilleure amie, mais aussi pour se venger du fils unique de la famille Malefoy. On n'insultait pas Ginny Weasley et Hermione Granger sans y laisser des plumes, et ça, la Gryffondor comptait bien le démontrer en menant sa petite enquête.


	12. La petite amie de Drago

D'un pas légèrement titubant, mais parfaitement déterminé, Hermione empruntait déjà les grands escaliers lorsque la Grande Salle commença à se vider de ses élèves et professeurs. Malgré sa fatigue à la fois physique et morale, la Serpentard fit tout de même attention à ne pas entrer dans les toilettes occupées par l'insupportable Mimi Geignarde. Heureusement pour elle, Peeves n'était pas non plus dans les alentours. Celui-ci devait certainement être occupé à guetter l'arrivée des première année afin de les accueillir comme il se doit, c'est-à-dire en testant sur eux mille et une blague de mauvais goût, comme à chaque rentrée scolaire. Une fois sa destination atteinte, la jeune fille alluma les torches au-dessus de sa tête à l'aide d'un sortilège et s'engouffra dans la pièce, sa baguette éclairée à la main. Elle actionna ensuite le robinet et s'aspergea le visage d'une eau cristalline, en espérant que la fraîcheur de celle-ci puisse l'aider à remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses idées. Une jeune fille à la chevelure décoiffée et aux joues empourprées par la colère, voilà le reflet peu flatteur que renvoyait le miroir disposé devant elle. Comment avait-elle pu se laisser prendre au jeu de cet idiot de Malefoy alors que son directeur de maison avait essayé de la préserver de tout cela ? Hermione avait beau être brillante, elle devait avouer que son tempérament de feu se mettait souvent en travers de son chemin. Pendant l'espace d'un instant, elle regretta à nouveau de ne plus avoir de retourneur de temps en sa possession, mais cette pensée s'envola presque aussi rapidement qu'elle n'était apparue, pour laisser place à un souvenir. Dans ce dernier, elle se vit à la fin de sa troisième année en train de sermonner Ron à coup de « _Certaines magies se doivent d'être utilisées avec parcimonie, Ronald. Il faut éviter de les utiliser lorsque cela n'est pas fondamentalement nécessaire_ ». Ce à quoi il lui avait répondu, sur le ton de la plaisanterie « _Parce que tu appelles ça fondamentalement nécessaire, toi, d'ajouter des matières supplémentaires à son emploi du temps ?_ ». En se rappelant cette scène, la brune laissa échapper un léger rire tout en épongeant son visage humide avec une serviette prévue à cet effet. Une chose était sûre : Ron et elle n'avaient jamais vraiment eu les mêmes priorités. Hermione s'avança vers le fond de la pièce et posa sa tête sur le rebord de la fenêtre, les rayons pâles et légers de la lune lui caressant le visage. Elle se mit alors à reconstituer sa journée. Il est vrai que beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées aujourd'hui. Tout avait commencé lorsque ce cher Drago l'avait violemment projetée contre un mur dans le Poudlard Express, ce qui lui avait valu un œil poché allant de pair avec un nez ensanglanté. Puis il y avait eu son piège dans lequel elle était bêtement tombée, cette heure passée avec le professeur Rogue, l'altercation avec la nouvelle professeur de Défense, ce moment avec Rogue.. Étrangement, c'était ce sur quoi l'esprit de la Serpentard préférait se concentrer, même si ce n'était peut-être pas le plus important. Son attitude d'aujourd'hui avait définitivement réussi à attiser sa curiosité. Soudain, elle entendit des bruits de pas qui la firent revenir à la réalité.

\- _J'ose espérer que tu ailles mieux si je t'entends rire du couloir ?_ Hermione reconnut la voix de Tracey avant même de faire volte-face.

\- _Je repensais juste à quelque chose de futile,_ luirépondit-elle brièvement en se retournant vers la fenêtre.

\- _Ce n'est pas futile si cela te permet d'aller mieux_ , fit Tracey en la rejoignant. _Je pense que l'on devrait tous rire tant que nous en avons encore l'occasion, pas vrai ?_ continua-t-elle sur un ton quelque peu mystérieux.

\- _Que veux-tu dire par là, Tracey ?_ demanda notre protagoniste, quelque peu intriguée par ses propos.

\- _Eh bien, si le Seigneur des Ténèbres est bel et bien revenu, comme le prétend Harry.._

\- _Il ne le prétend pas, c'est une affirmation,_ coupa la préfète d'un ton plus sec qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

\- _Ce n'est pas ce que semble croire la Gazette du Sorcier,_ répondit Tracey en s'appuyant contre la fenêtre, la tête dans les étoiles. En entendant cela, Hermione réprima un rire moqueur. Cela faisait un bon moment que la célèbre Gazette n'était plus digne de confiance. _Sache que tu n'es pas pour autant la seule exception, Hermione. Être à Serpentard ne m'empêche pas de croire en son retour._ Bien que surprise, l'intéressée ne répondit pas directement et se contenta d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête. Si elle s'attendait à trouver du soutien, ce n'était pas exactement dans sa propre maison. _Mais en fait, ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais te parler.._

\- _Laisse-moi deviner, c'est « Madame la sous-secrétaire d'État » qui t'envoie pour me demander de justifier mon comportement ?_ demanda une Hermione qui semblait dès lors avoir perdu goût à la conversation. En effet, cette dernière s'était réfugiée ici pour se retrouver seule à seule avec ses pensées, et non pas pour parler de leur nouvelle professeur de Défense, aussi infecte pouvait-elle être. Le retour de celui que l'on appelait le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas non plus le meilleur sujet à aborder pour conclure une soirée ayant tourné au vinaigre.

\- _Oh non, pas d'inquiétude, je ne suis pas là sous ses ordres,_ mentit la blonde. _Je voulais juste savoir pourquoi tu étais arrivée en retard au dîner. Moi qui pensais que la répartition des première année était importante pour les préfets.._ Hermione ne sut dire si Tracey agissait de la sorte pour la faire sortir de ses gonds et ainsi la faire parler, ou si elle se montrait juste aussi délicate que d'habitude. Peut-être les deux.

\- _En effet, elle l'est, et j'aurais voulu accueillir les nouveaux élèves comme il se doit,_ rétorqua-t-elle en insistant sur la seconde partie de sa phrase. _Seulement.. Disons que j'ai rencontré certains problèmes en chemin._ À ces mots, les yeux émeraude de Tracey se mirent à pétiller avec intérêt, et elle demanda aussitôt :

\- _Le professeur Rogue en fait-il partie ? Je vous ai vu arriver ensemble au château._ Puis elle ajouta, plus sérieusement, comme pour justifier son élan de curiosité : _J'espère que tu ne nous as pas fait perdre de points._

Hermione leva discrètement les yeux au ciel. Décidément, la présence de Tracey ne semblait pas aider à rendre cette soirée un peu plus agréable. Il fallait un certain dédain pour donner une leçon de morale à celle qui avait contribué par trois fois à faire remporter la coupe des Quatre Maisons à Serpentard. Mais la blonde n'y avait pas été envoyée pour rien. Mettant un peu de distance entre elles, la préfète se mit à lui raconter brièvement la soirée qu'elle avait passée, tout en omettant certains détails qu'elle préféra garder pour elle. Plus vite elle satisferait sa curiosité, plus vite elle se retrouverait seule avec ses pensées.

\- _Eh bien, une chance que Rogue soit passé par là,_ releva finalement Tracey. _Un professeur, et dans ce cas Rogue, qui prête sa baguette à une élève et qui l'autorise à transplaner avec lui dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.._

\- _On ne peut pas transplaner à Poudlard,_ reprit la brune, gênée. Elle espérait secrètement en profiter pour changer de sujet de conversation.

\- _Près de Poudlard, alors ! Ce n'est pas comme si tu me l'avais répété vingt-cinq fois ces quatre dernières années._

\- _Tu ne te plaindrais pas tout de même ? Harry et Ron ont dû l'entendre une bonne cinquantaine de fois, eux._ Sur ces mots, les deux Serpentard se mirent à pouffer de rire, ce qui détendit l'atmosphère.

\- _Et donc,_ poursuivit directement Tracey, _tu as une idée de celui ou celle qui a pu manigancer tout ça ?_

\- _Je suis certaine qu'il s'agit de ce sale cafard de Malefoy,_ rétorqua Hermione, les sourcils froncés. _J'ai plusieurs preuves à l'appui. Pour commencer, c'est lui qui m'a rendu ma baguette. Et honnêtement, personne ne me déteste autant que lui._ Son interlocutrice s'accouda à la fenêtre, tapotant le rebord des doigts.

\- _Il l'a peut-être retrouvée sur le chemin menant au château, tu sais,_ fit-elle en ignorant son autre argument.

\- _Impossible,_ coupa la brune, inflexible _. Premièrement, je fais toujours attention à ma baguette, je n'aurais pas pu la perdre bêtement. On me l'a forcément subtilisée. Et quand bien même, ce serait une drôle de coïncidence qu'elle soit abandonnée sur la route par le voleur en question, et ensuite retrouvée par Drago Malefoy !_

\- _Le monde tourne peut-être vraiment à l'envers aujourd'hui,_ continua Tracey sur le ton de la plaisanterie, en pensant à Rogue et à l'aide qu'il avait délibérément proposée à Hermione. Mais celle-ci ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié.

\- _Néanmoins, je doute qu'il ait opéré tout seul, ces imbéciles de Crabbe et Goyle ont dû lui filer un coup de main, ou peut-être même Pansy, qui sait. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il mêle sa petite amie à ses combines._

\- _Sa petite amie ?_ répéta Tracey en se redressant. _Ne me dis pas qu'ils sortent ensemble !_

\- _Qui sort avec qui ?_ demanda soudain une voix derrière eux.

Hermione et Tracey se retournèrent alors vers le faisceau de lumière qui s'avançait lentement dans leur direction, et ne découvrirent nulle autre que la flamboyante Ginny Weasley derrière celui-ci. Si la préfète de Serpentard semblait ravie de voir la rousse, cela ne semblait pas être le cas de sa camarade de maison.

\- _Ça ne te regarde pas, Ginevra,_ lui fit-elle comprendre sur un ton de discorde. Puis elle se retourna vers celle avec qui elle avait conversé pendant presque un quart d'heure. _Descendons rejoindre notre salle commune, tu veux ? On y sera plus à l'aise pour discuter, loin de ces curieux Gryffondor._

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de trouver sa remarque déplacée, étant donné qu'elle était celle qui la questionnait depuis tout à l'heure. C'était l'hôpital qui se fichait de la charité, comme diraient ses parents. Le regard qu'elle échangea avec Ginny lui indiqua que celle-ci partageait un avis identique au sien.

\- _C'est bon, Tracey_ , fit la brune sans quitter la Gryffondor des yeux _. Je vais discuter un peu avec Ginny avant de descendre me coucher. Merci, conclut-elle,_ à moitié sincère. D'un côté, elle devait bien avouer que se confier à quelqu'un l'avait soulagé d'un poids, mais l'impression d'en avoir un peu trop dit se faisait également ressentir.

\- _Bonne nuit,_ ajouta la rousse, victorieuse, usant d'un ton bien trop enthousiaste pour être honnête.

La Serpentard rendit son sourire à l'une et prit un certain plaisir à ignorer l'autre. Elle quitta ensuite la pièce en balançant fièrement un rideau de cheveux blonds au-dessus de son épaule, ce qui, sur le moment, rappela aux filles une certaine vélane qu'elles connaissaient bien. Une fois que Tracey fut suffisamment loin, les deux amies éteignirent et rangèrent respectivement leurs baguettes, puis entreprirent enfin de sortir des toilettes.

\- _Alors, de quoi parliez-vous tout à l'heure ? Qui est la petite amie de qui ?_ s'empressa de reprendre une Ginny impatiente, dévalant presque les escaliers. _J'espère que tu ne vas pas me parler de Harry et toi, car ce serait loin d'être un potin. Quoique, la préfète de Serpentard sortant avec le préfet de Gryffondor, ça a de quoi.._

\- _Tu vas arrêter de me charrier, Ginny ?_ répondit Hermione, embarrassée et amusée à la fois. _Et ne fais pas autant de bruits dans les escaliers, nous sommes censées avoir déjà rejoint nos salles communes respectives._

\- _Hermione Granger est de retour !_ s'amusa la Gryffondor en lui lançant un clin d'œil. _Mais de toute fa_ _çon, je ne risque pas grand-chose avec une préfète qui pourrait très bien prétendre faire sa ronde.._

\- _Ah oui, je suis en train de faire ma ronde ? Dans ce cas, tu devrais trouver ça légitime que je décide de retirer cinq points à Gryffondor pour non-respect du couvre-feu ?_ L'expression impassible de Ginny lui indiqua que sa blague n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté. _Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je rigolais,_ se rattrapa Hermione, qui avait sur le coup oublié que la question des points était à éviter entre les deux maisons rivales. _De toute façon, plus aucun élève ne me prendra au sérieux après ce soir._ La Gryffondor faillit manquer une marche.

\- _Hermione.. Ne te tracasse pas pour si peu. Ils auront tout oublié d'ici quelques jours_ , lui affirma-t-elle en tentant de la rassurer. _Et puis, qui ne prendrait pas la plus brillante élève de Poudlard au sérieux ?_

Les paroles de son amie réussirent à la réconforter dans sa propre déception, puis elle pensa à Harry et au retour de Voldemort, ce qui la peina davantage. Elle devait s'estimer heureuse. Lui n'aurait pas la chance d'être facilement oublié. La majorité des élèves du château devait avoir lu la Gazette du Sorcier cet été, et ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que son meilleur ami ne soit jugé de façon partiale et traité de menteur.

\- _Merci beaucoup, Ginny,_ la remercia-t-elle en la gratifiant d'un sourire. _Et si tu veux tout savoir, je disais à Tracey que Malefoy sortait certainement avec Pansy Parkinson. Mais quel intérêt ça peut avoir, de toute façon ?_ Cela provoqua cependant une réaction immédiate de la part de la rousse.

\- _Sérieusement, ce goujat de Malefoy aurait une copine ? Mais qui pourrait bien vouloir de lui ?_

\- _Détrompe-toi. Va savoir pourquoi, mais il y a bien la moitié des filles de Serpentard qui rêveraient de lui faire boire un philtre d'amour,_ soupira Hermione, tandis qu'elles rejoignaient le premier étage. _Si seulement l'une d'entre elles pouvait l'empoisonner en ratant son breuvage, ce serait Noël avant l'heure.._

\- _Je ne suis pas si nulle en potions, mais je m'en chargerais volontiers,_ proposa Ginny en riant. Malheureusement, cette brillante idée avait une faille assez conséquente : Si une telle chose se produisait, Lucius Malefoy débarquerait à Poudlard et ordonnerait la fermeture de l'école en un rien de temps.

Ginny évita d'interroger la Serpentard à propos de sa soirée, préférant lui laisser le choix de lui en parler ou non. C'était mieux ainsi pour le moment. Elle estima alors qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher et s'apprêta à emprunter un raccourci pour rejoindre la salle commune des Gryffondor, mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide. Bientôt, les deux amies aperçurent les professeurs McGonagall et Rogue sortir du bureau de Dumbledore, plongés en pleine discussion. Sur tous les enseignants de Poudlard, il fallait qu'elles tombent sur leurs directeurs de maison.. Quelle veine ! À croire que Hermione attirait définitivement le mauvais œil.

\- _Je n'arrive pas_ _à croire qu'elle ait pu décider de ça en votre absence, comme si elle avait déjà tous les.._

\- _Bonsoir,_ les salua le maître des potions, plus pour avertir sa collègue de leur présence que par politesse.

\- _Bonsoir, professeurs,_ répondirent Hermione et Ginny d'une même voix.

\- _Vous allez mieux, Miss Granger ?_

\- _Bien mieux, professeur McGonagall. Merci. Nous nous apprêtions d'ailleurs à aller nous coucher.._

\- _Je suis soulagée de l'entendre,_ affirma-t-elle à son élève la plus compétente, tandis que le professeur Rogue restait impassible. Elle s'adressa ensuite à Ginny : _Venez avec moi, Miss Weasley. Je vais vous conduire à la salle commune des Gryffondor, étant donné que les mots de passe viennent d'être modifiés,_ lui expliqua-t-elle.

Le reste de la conversation, Hermione ne l'entendit pas, car elles furent parties en moins de temps qu'il en fallut pour prononcer le mot « Quidditch », la laissant seule avec le professeur Rogue. La jeune sorcière ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, mais la perspective de se retrouver de nouveau seule avec l'homme qui représentait la maison Serpentard ne l'enchantait pas particulièrement. Ceci devait être principalement dû au fait qu'il avait assisté à son altercation avec Drago Malefoy, son homologue masculin, et surtout, qu'il était intervenu entre elle et sa nouvelle collègue. Elle s'attendait à recevoir au moins un petit pic de sa part, mais contre toute attente, le maître des potions descendit les escaliers menant aux cachots sans même lui adresser un regard. Hermione aurait dû se sentir soulagée, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer, tandis que ses yeux noisette s'attardaient sur la silhouette de son professeur qui s'en allait sans elle. Severus Rogue l'ignorait de nouveau. La brune se sentit idiote d'avoir espéré autre chose venant de lui. Mais cette fois, c'était entièrement sa faute. Elle devait l'avoir déçu. Et elle n'avait auparavant jamais déçu personne à part elle-même (du moins, à sa connaissance), s'efforçant d'avoir toujours les meilleures notes possibles. Ce n'est pas pour autant que Rogue complimentait ses capacités, contrairement aux autres enseignants de Poudlard, et ce, même si elle faisait partie de sa maison. Difficile à accepter pour quelqu'un qui avait toujours voulu faire ses preuves. Mais comme tout semblait allait mieux pour elle, il n'avait plus aucune raison de s'attarder sur son cas.

\- _Qu'est-ce que vous attendez, Miss Granger ? Je ne compte pas rester planté ici toute la soirée. Suivez-moi si vous souhaitez rejoindre votre salle commune, à moins que vous ne préfériez dormir sur place, bien sûr.._

C'était bien lui, c'était bien sa voix et son sarcasme habituel qui l'attendaient aux pieds des escaliers. Cette scène rappela alors à Hermione sa première rentrée à Poudlard, qui s'était révélée aussi semée d'embûches que sa journée d'aujourd'hui. Tandis qu'elle descendait les marches, elle se revit déambulant les grands escaliers à la recherche du bureau de Dumbledore, les cheveux ébouriffés et une quinzaine de centimètres en moins. En fait, elle n'avait jamais vraiment déçu ses professeurs, mais une chose était sûre : Elle leur avait déjà causé bien du souci, à Severus Rogue en particulier. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'un léger sourire s'était dessiné sur les lèvres de son élève, tandis qu'elle le rejoignait d'un pas pressé.

\- _Professeur Rogue ?_ fit Hermione d'une voix distincte, attendant sa réponse pour poursuivre sa phrase.

\- _Vous n'êtes pas obligée d'attendre mon signal pour vous exprimer, Miss Granger._

\- _C'est pourtant vous qui m'aviez retiré des points en troisième année pour avoir pris la parole sans y avoir été invitée,_ rétorqua-t-elle en lui emboîtant le pas, direction la salle commune de la maison Serpentard.

\- _Vous devriez effacer ce souvenir pour faire de la place à vos prochains devoirs de potions,_ railla-t-il, étonné qu'elle se souvienne encore de cela. _Nous ne sommes pas en classe, donc vous pouvez parler librement, à condition de ne pas me poser mille et une questions sur le programme de l'an prochain.._

\- _Je tenais juste à vous demander qui avait accepté le mot de passe proposé par mon homologue masculin, puisqu'il ne peut pas s'agir de vous,_ continua Hermione en ne relevant pas ses sarcasmes.

\- _Il a été confirmé par la nouvelle enseignante de Défense contre les forces du Mal,_ répondit Rogue, amèrement. _Et si jamais vous vous posiez la question, j'ai tenu à le modifier pour les mêmes raisons que vous, Miss Granger,_ expliqua-t-il avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps de le lui demander. _J'estime qu'à notre époque, nous ne devrions plus prôner la pureté du sang, et encore moins en faire la caractéristique principale de notre maison._

\- _Je trouve votre façon de penser plutôt surprenante, professeur, mais admirable,_ lui avoua-t-elle. _Vous avez entièrement raison, les temps changent. Raisonner comme Salazar Serpentard à son époque serait non seulement ridicule, mais illogique, puisqu'il existe des Serpentard issus de familles moldues._

\- _Nous en sommes tous les deux la preuve, Miss Granger. Je suis moi-même un sorcier de sang-mêlé,_ déclara le maître des potions tout en arrivant devant l'entrée de la salle commune des vert et argent. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui fasse part de ceci aussi facilement. Il était assez ouvert d'esprit, en fait. _Ce sera tout ?_ La brune ne trouva rien à ajouter sur le coup et répondit donc par la négative. _Basilic,_ prononça-t-il devant le mur de pierre. Un passage émergea aussitôt de celui-ci, invitant la préfète à pénétrer dans un décor vert et ténébreux.

\- _Presque aussi charmant que l'ancien mot de passe,_ ironisa Hermione.

\- _Je vous laisserai nous proposer mieux au prochain trimestre,_ lui répondit-il sur le même ton. _Au fait, Miss Granger.._

\- _Oui ?_

\- _Justement, ce que vous portiez tout à l'heure était.. Charmant, si vous me permettez le compliment._

\- _Ah, euh,_ bafouilla-t-elle, à la fois gênée et dubitative. _Et que portais-je au juste ?_ demanda-t-elle alors, un peu méfiante. En effet, recevoir un compliment direct de la part de Rogue devait être aussi probable que d'entendre un juron sortir de la bouche de Dumbledore. Personne n'avait vécu assez longtemps pour y assister. Il allait certainement achever sa phrase avec son sarcasme légendaire, du genre « _La poisse que vous avez portée toute la journée. Pourquoi ne pas la prêter à votre ami Potter ?_ ». Mais cela ne pouvait pas être plus loin de l'étonnante réalité.

\- _Je vous suggérerais plutôt d'apprendre à fermer correctement votre esprit,_ poursuivit Rogue en la faisant rougir fortement. _Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, je parlais de votre sourire, Miss Granger._

Les joues de la concernée étaient désormais aussi écarlates que l'emblème de la maison Gryffondor. Hermione bredouilla une réponse incompréhensible, tandis qu'elle s'efforçait une nouvelle fois de dissimuler son jardin secret mental. Venait-il de complimenter son sourire ? Ce même sourire, ces mêmes dents dont il s'était moqué auparavant, après qu'un sortilège lancé par Malefoy eut loupé Harry et ricoché sur elle ?

\- _Merci beaucoup,_ finit-elle enfin par articuler convenablement.

La Serpentard était sur le point de lui dire qu'il devrait en faire de même, car elle avait justement lu une étude moldue à ce sujet récemment (celle-ci prouvant que sourire pouvait avoir un effet direct sur l'humeur), mais elle décida de ne pas gâcher un moment si rare en lui rappelant une nouvelle fois ô combien elle savait tout sur tout. Là-dessus, ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et se quittèrent cordialement, l'une pénétrant dans la salle commune des Serpentard, l'autre rejoignant ses appartements, sa longue cape noire flottant derrière lui. Bien qu'il n'était pas si tard que ça, la pièce était aussi sombre qu'elle en était vide quand Hermione y mit les pieds. Cette dernière en déduit que les plus jeunes devaient sans doute être déjà au lit afin d'avoir l'énergie nécessaire pour affronter la première journée de l'année scolaire. Elle monta alors les escaliers sans un bruit, pénétra rapidement dans son propre dortoir afin de récupérer ses affaires de toilette ainsi que son pyjama (Millicent et Daphné dormaient déjà, mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'apercevoir ni Tracey ni Pansy) et prit la direction de la salle de bain. Des voix s'élevèrent de celle-ci quand elle s'en approcha.

\- _Alors, c'est vrai, tu sors avec Drago ?_ demanda Tracey à Pansy en se séchant les cheveux avec une serviette.

\- _Che ne voit pas en quoi cha te churprend autant,_ répondit la brune en finissant de se laver les dents.

\- _Salut,_ fit Hermione du pied de la porte, plus pour annoncer sa présence que pour rejoindre leur conversation.

\- _Tiens, salut, Granger. C'est quoi ces joues rouges ?_ lui lança Pansy d'un ton railleur. _Ne dis rien.. Des joues colorées, un air guilleret.. Tu reviens d'une petite balade avec Potter, c'est ça ?_ Hermione roula des yeux pour prétendre ne rien comprendre de la situation et commença à attacher ses cheveux en un chignon. Il était préférable de feindre l'indifférence plutôt que de répondre par un « _Loupé, c'est le professeur Rogue qui m'a raccompagnée, si tu veux savoir_ » qui aurait pu engendrer un malentendu assez gênant. Mais c'était assez marrant de voir que tout le monde la croyait en couple avec Harry. Cela ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde, mais lui n'avait certainement pas la tête à ça, surtout depuis le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. _J'aimerais bien être préfète dans ces moments-là,_ poursuivit Pansy _, pour pouvoir me promener avec Drago en prétendant faire nos rondes.._

\- _Tu as entendu, Hermione ?_ reprit Tracey en haussant les sourcils. _Ils sortent vraiment ensemble !_

\- _Oh, mes félicitations,_ répondit-elle sur un ton qui n'aurait pas pu sonner moins enthousiaste.

En effet, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi Tracey faisait de cette affaire toute une histoire (même si elle était assez curieuse de base), ni comment Pansy avait pu tomber assez bas pour sortir avec un garçon aussi arrogant que Malefoy. Surtout lorsque l'on connaissait la façon dont il considérait ses amis. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si elle était proche de la brune ou quoi que ce soit. Elles avaient beau avoir partagé les mêmes dortoirs pendant plus de quatre ans, le fait qu'elle prenne un malin plaisir à critiquer Harry et la famille Weasley n'avait évidemment pas aidé à les rendre plus proches. Disons qu'elles se supportaient, tout simplement.

\- _Vous aviez parié là-dessus, ou quoi ?_ s'impatienta-t-elle, prête à aller se coucher.

\- _Tu aurais pu me le dire, c'est tout ! Je nous croyais amies, Pansy_.

\- _On ne sort ensemble que depuis cet été et seule ma famille est au courant. Te voilà soulagée ?_

\- _Bon, si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais prendre un bain,_ coupa Hermione en leur indiquant la sortie.

Enfin, elles étaient parties, lui laissant la salle de bain pour elle toute seule. Ce n'était pas de tout repos de vivre avec des Serpentard, pensa-t-elle, tandis qu'elle actionnait le robinet d'eau chaude, posait sa baguette sur le meuble situé à côté et se déshabillait. Les rares fois où elle avait pu pénétrer dans la salle commune des Gryffondor lui avaient prouvé que l'atmosphère là-bas y était totalement différente. On y riait beaucoup (notamment quand les jumeaux se trouvaient dans les alentours), tandis qu'ici, l'ambiance était plutôt encline aux disputes et aux moqueries en tout genre. Mais au moins, on pouvait y travailler dans le calme la plupart du temps, contrairement au repaire des lions. Hermione cessa sa comparaison des salles communes lorsqu'elle se glissa dans la baignoire, l'eau chaude caressant délicatement sa peau, telle une douce étreinte. Cela ne valait certainement pas le confort extrême de salle de bain des préfets qu'elle pourrait utiliser dans l'année, mais c'était tout de même très agréable. Détendue, la jeune fille se mit à penser au lendemain, tentant de mettre sa journée d'aujourd'hui dans un coin de sa tête, là où elle serait inoffensive pour l'humeur et l'esprit. Elle avait hâte de retrouver Harry et Ron, comme promis, et elle le ferait le plus tôt possible (du moins, après le petit-déjeuner, car elle n'était pas certaine que louper deux repas d'affilée était une bonne idée). Il ne s'écoula même pas une minute avant que son cerveau décide d'ignorer l'ordre qu'elle lui avait donné en premier lieu. Était-elle incapable de mettre ses problèmes de côté pendant quelques minutes ? Cela ne méritait certainement pas réflexion, mais quand même.. Le grand Severus Rogue s'était montré si différent aujourd'hui (voire même bienveillant) qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions. Avait-il quelque chose à lui demander ? Très peu probable. Elle n'avait rien à lui offrir. Peut-être quelqu'un avait-il usé du Polynectar afin de lui voler son apparence ? C'était bien arrivé l'année dernière avec le professeur Maugrey.

\- _Comme tu es ridicule, Hermione_ , acheva la brune en faisant tournoyer les petites mèches rebelles qui s'étaient échappées de son chignon. _Pourquoi chercher des excuses à sa sympathie ? Rogue est humain, après tout. Il peut très bien se montrer aimable de temps à autre sans que cela ne soit bizarre, surtout avec les élèves de sa maison. Peut-être que les membres de l'Ordre ont fini par déteindre sur lui._ Tandis qu'elle se prélassait dans l'eau chaude, elle prit dans ses mains humides le petit miroir en argent disposé sur le meuble d'à côté, qu'elle porta face à son visage. _Miroir, mon beau miroir, dis-moi pourquoi le professeur Rogue a-t-il complimenté mon sourire ?_ murmura-t-elle, amusée, en repensant à la scène de tout à l'heure. Puis elle se lança dans une imitation assez crédible du maître des potions, en guise de réponse : « _Vous avez été nommée préfète de Serpentard, Miss Granger, nous serons donc amenés à travailler ensemble cette année, dans un but commun. Il n'y a rien d'étrange à se complimenter entre collègues, à moins que vous y voyiez un inconvénient ? Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous conseille de ne pas vous y habituer trop vite_ » _._

Ces paroles auraient très bien pu lui appartenir, tellement qu'elle dut se plonger la tête dans l'eau pour réprimer un fou rire qui aurait pu réveiller ses camarades (il ne manquerait plus que les autres filles de Serpentard l'entendent parler toute seule pour qu'elle soit mise dans le même sac que Luna, surnommée Loufoca Lovegood). Mais c'était agréable de se laisser aller de temps en temps. Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle pensait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle manque de s'étouffer dans l'eau, non pas portée par ses rires, mais à cause de quelque chose qui lui traversa l'esprit au même instant. Hermione remonta aussitôt à la surface, à moitié haletante, et le miroir couvert de buée lui renvoya un reflet flou d'elle-même, à la chevelure complètement trempée. Par la barbe de Merlin..

\- _Le mot retrouvé dans le compartiment.. Rogue l'a toujours en sa possession,_ se murmura-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, anxieuse. _Il l'a peut-être déjà lu.. Bon sang. Comment ai-je pu oublier de le récupérer ?_ « _Ce n'est pas comme s'il te l'aurait rendu_ » lui souffla sa petite voix intérieure.

Elle fit une pause dans son monologue et replongea la tête la première dans l'eau chaude, pensant à son emploi du temps de demain. Elle avait jeté un œil à un emploi du temps qui traînait dans le dortoir et était sûre d'avoir lu que les cinquième année avaient cours de potions le lundi après-midi. Si Rogue avait bel et bien lu le mot, nul doute sur le fait qu'il en ferait une affaire personnelle. Il n'allait certainement pas tolérer qu'un élève de sa maison en harcèle un autre, surtout s'il s'agissait des deux préfets ! Ici, ils étaient à Poudlard, l'une des écoles de magie les plus reconnues dans le monde entier, et non pas dans un quelconque lycée moldu. Que se passerait-il s'il décidait de lire le mot devant toute la classe, pour que le coupable se dénonce ? Elle en frissonna malgré la température du bain. Jamais Drago ne l'admettrait, même avec une preuve tangible à l'appui. Et son père débarquerait aussitôt au château pour l'innocenter..


	13. Étincelles et feu naissant

Bien qu'elle fut la dernière à s'être mise au lit, Hermione se réveilla en première le lendemain, à sept heures tapantes. Elle laissa échapper un bâillement discret en se frottant les paupières, se redressa et admira pendant un peu moins d'une minute les timides rayons de soleil qui caressaient le dos des rideaux. La journée d'hier avait résulté en un sommeil plutôt agité et totalement absurde, preuve que celle-ci avait réussi à laisser des traces dans son monde onirique. Elle avait rêvé que cet idiot de Malefoy avait trouvé un moyen de la faire renvoyer de Poudlard, et s'était vue quitter le château, ses deux meilleurs amis sur ses talons. Ron fredonnait ironiquement ses propres paroles : « _Ça aurait pu être pire. Nous aurions pu nous faire tuer. Ou pire, nous faire expulser !_ ». Puis, quelques secondes plus tard, elle s'était retrouvée à dîner avec les mangemorts au grand complet, Voldemort en tête de table, naturellement. Ce dernier s'était exclamé « _Mes félicitations, Severus. Tu as su rallier la fidèle amie de Harry Potter à notre cause. Quel beau parleur tu fais_ ». Hermione se souvenait encore avec effroi du sourire manipulateur qui s'était alors dessiné sur les lèvres de son professeur. Elle secoua la tête afin de retirer cette image tordue de son esprit. Ce rêve ridicule avait au moins eu un avantage : Celui de ramener la brune à une réalité quelque peu complexe, mais nettement moins dangereuse. Et dans cette réalité, elle avait un contrôle total sur sa vie, ou du moins, elle allait le récupérer. Que ce soit dans un monde comme dans l'autre, elle ne laisserait jamais Malefoy gagner.

C'est donc dans cet état d'esprit que la préfète commença sa journée. Elle s'étira rapidement, glissa ses pieds dans ses chaussons et attrapa sa baguette qui reposait sur la table de chevet, tout en murmurant l'incantation « _Lumos_ ». Une légère lumière bleuâtre émergea instantanément du bout de celle-ci et Hermione s'en servit afin d'éclairer le dessous de son lit, à la recherche d'un coffre marron de taille moyenne qu'elle attira à elle à coup de « _Accio_ _!_ ». Elle se mit à fouiller à l'intérieur de cette grande boîte à souvenirs retraçant ses années passées à Poudlard, sous le rythme croissant des ronflements (ou plutôt grognements) de Millicent. Anciens uniformes et livres de classe, vieux parchemins aux résultats optimaux, coupures de la Gazette du Sorcier, lettres de Viktor Krum.. Enfin, la Serpentard tomba sur ce qu'elle cherchait. Il s'agissait d'un morceau de papier froissé et légèrement jauni avec le temps, ou plus précisément, un mot qui lui avait été envoyé lors de sa convalescence à l'infirmerie, durant sa première année. Elle le déplia en silence, la phrase résonnant dans son esprit.

« _Tu ne devrais pas croire aux murmures et aux mensonges, Granger. Je sais qui t'a sauvée_ ».

Même si elle n'avait plus le mot d'hier en sa possession, Hermione était sûre qu'il avait été écrit par la même personne, à savoir Drago Malefoy. Ces deux phrases sonnaient tellement bien dans sa bouche qu'elles ne pouvaient que lui appartenir. Décidément, tout revenait à sa petite personne. La sorcière se souvenait très bien de ce qui s'était passé à Poudlard à cette époque. Un troll des montagnes s'était infiltré dans les toilettes des filles, et la très jeune fille qu'elle était avait alors été sauvée de justesse par Harry Potter.. Enfin, si on se basait sur les rumeurs qui s'étaient répandues dans le château. Mais la réalité était tout autre. Malgré ce qu'elle avait laissé croire à tout le monde, Hermione connaissait l'identité de son sauveur, mais avait préféré laisser la rumeur circuler librement afin d'échapper au titre de chouchoute de Serpentard, et accessoirement, se rapprocher encore un peu plus du garçon qui avait survécu. Soudain, une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Peut-être la curiosité, ou plutôt l'intérêt qu'elle portait à Severus Rogue n'était pas si récent que ça. Il lui avait sauvé la vie, après tout. On se sentait naturellement redevable après un tel événement, que l'on en ait conscience ou non, et cette reconnaissance pouvait se faire ressentir de différentes manières. La jeune fille s'apprêtait à refermer le coffre lorsque son regard s'arrêta sur un chat en peluche au poil flamboyant. « _Pattenrond, premier du nom_ » murmura-t-elle avec un large sourire, ses pensées dirigées vers Harry et son chat adoré, qui était encore Merlin ne sait où.

\- _D-Dragounnet.. Tes lèvres sont si douces aujourd'hui,_ marmonna Pansy, toujours dans les bras de Morphée.

Hermione rangea la petite caisse avec une expression à la fois dégoûtée et amusée sur son visage, tout en notant le surnom ridicule de son homologue dans un coin de sa tête. Que ce soit du côté de Pansy ou Drago, ils venaient tous deux de perdre toute crédibilité. Ne voulant cependant en entendre davantage, elle jeta un coup d'œil à son emploi du temps de la journée. Neuf heures : Histoire de la magie, dix heures : Arithmancie, treize heures : Défense contre les forces du Mal, quinze heures : Potions. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en s'apercevant qu'elle avait cours avec la gargouille froufroutante dès aujourd'hui. Au moins, elle ne serait pas seule, car les Gryffondor étudiaient cette matière en même temps que les Serpentard (quant à savoir si cela était une bonne chose ou non, c'était une autre affaire). Et puis, il fallait positiver : les cinquième année avaient la chance de commencer une heure plus tard en ce début de semaine, ce qui lui laisserait au moins une heure de libre pour discuter avec Harry et Ron. Après un autre « _Je peux sentir ton cœur palpiter dans ce sang si pur_ » qu'elle jugea loin d'être romantique, en plus d'être biologiquement incorrect, Hermione se décida à ranger ses affaires dans son sac et prit la direction de la salle de bain. Là-bas, elle se fit un brin de toilette et enfila son uniforme. Dix minutes plus tard, la préfète des vert et argent descendit dans la salle commune et prit soin de vérifier les emplois du temps des autres années avant d'aller petit-déjeuner. Celle-ci n'était pas très remplie, remarqua-t-elle en repérant seulement quelques têtes blondes. Mais c'était comme ça chaque année, toutes maisons confondues. Les petits nouveaux devaient déjà se trouver dans la Grande Salle, excités comme des puces à l'idée d'assister à leurs premiers cours, tandis que les plus vieux en profitaient certainement pour finir leur nuit.

\- _Mais si ! Puisque je te dis que c'est elle qui a fait changer le mot de passe,_ murmura un garçon appuyé contre un canapé en cuir noir, visiblement trop impliqué dans sa conversation pour faire preuve de discrétion.

\- _Baisse d'un ton, elle pourrait t'entendre,_ lui répondit sa camarade. _Et puis, comment tu sais ça, d'ailleurs ?_

\- _Disons que.. Je voulais sortir de la salle commune cette nuit,_ poursuivit-il, gêné, tandis que son amie le fusillait du regard. _Mais ne te méprends pas, c'était juste pour me faufiler dans les cuisines. J'avais soif, vois-tu._

\- _Mais bien sur,_ ironisa-t-elle, incrédule. _L'eau des robinets n'était pas assez bonne pour monsieur, je parie ?_

\- _Boire au robinet, et puis quoi encore.. Dormir avec un elfe de maison ? Je ne suis pas un Poufsouffle, moi !_ S'il n'avait pas été brun, Hermione aurait pu penser qu'il s'agissait du petit frère de Malefoy, à en juger par sa façon de penser. _En tout cas, le mot de passe a été changé hier soir ou dans la nuit, car je n'ai pas pu sortir d'ici._

\- _Si vous vous étiez levés avant, vous sauriez que le professeur Rogue est passé tôt dans la matinée pour nous prévenir du changement,_ intervint un autre garçon en rejoignant le duo de deuxième année.

Hermione, qui faisait semblant de chercher un livre dans son sac, le reconnut comme celui à qui Drago avait ordonné de répéter le mot de passe choisi par ses soins, hier. Puis il descendit d'un ton, de sorte que la cinquième année ne les entende pas (chose qu'elle réussit tout de même à faire).

\- _Quand un autre élève lui a demandé s'il était à l'origine de ce changement, il lui a répondu de remercier la préfète et non lui,_ expliqua-t-il, tandis que la concernée l'écoutait attentivement de l'autre bout de la pièce.

\- _Je vois,_ comprit la fille en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à l'insigne de Préfète que portait Hermione. Décidément, le trio était loin d'être discret. _J'espère néanmoins que les deux préfets finiront par s'entendre, histoire de ne pas changer de mot de passe cinquante fois par semaine !_ Elle soupira et enfila sa robe noire et verte, prête à partir petit-déjeuner. _J'ai entendu dire au dîner d'hier soir qu'ils se détestaient depuis la première année.._

\- _Ce qui est vrai. Voilà pourquoi tu devrais plutôt choisir ton camp,_ _Amy_ , lui répondit le brun avec un sourire en coin, ce à quoi elle répondit par un haussement de sourcil. _En tout cas, moi je soutiendrai Drago Malefoy, solidarité masculine avant tout, mais pas que. Il est l'attrapeur de notre équipe de Quidditch et est très populaire, mais ça, tout le monde le sait,_ continua-t-il en parlant de plus en plus comme Colin Creevey le ferait à propos de son idole de toujours. _Tu risques de passer chez les losers si tu soutiens son ennemie. Et puis, qui soutiendrait une née-moldue à Serpentard ? C'est totalement paradoxal, comme si tu décidais de rejeter les valeurs de notre maison. Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ?_ fit-il en se tournant vers ses deux camarades, mais il ne leur laissa même pas le temps de répondre. _En plus, j'ai entendu dire qu'elle était amie avec Harry Potter, celui qui raconte à qui veut bien l'entendre que Vous-Savez-Qui est de retour. Vraiment n'importe quoi.._

Hermione s'apprêtait à rejoindre la Grande Salle, préférant profiter d'un petit-déjeuner copieux plutôt que de continuer à écouter les propos déplacés d'un petit sot imbu de lui-même, mais elle se ravisa lorsqu'elle l'entendit parler de son meilleur ami. Aussitôt, elle s'avança vers le trio de deuxième année.

\- _Cinq points en moins pour diffamation,_ lança aussitôt la brune au concerné. Ce dernier fit volte-face, les joues rosies, tandis que son amie, embarrassée par la situation, s'excusa à sa place pour ne pas l'avoir fait taire.

\- _Tu n'as pas à te justifier, je ne fais qu'affirmer la réalité !_

\- _Cinq points en moins pour usage inadéquat d'un mot, dans ce cas,_ poursuivit-elle à la manière de Rogue, _et cinq autres pour avoir oublié de s'adresser aux préfets avec politesse. Des réclamations ?_ Le jeune Pritchard ne put s'empêcher de rire, en dépit de la mine agacée, mais coupable de Malcom, le Serpentard en question.

\- _C'est de l'abus d'autorité, voilà ce que c'est ! Retirer des points à sa propre maison.._

\- _..fait partie du rôle d'un préfet digne de ce nom_ , rétorqua Hermione et son sens aigu de la justice et de l'égalité. Là-dessus, le gamin s'en alla rejoindre la Grande Salle, son amie (toujours interloquée, mais admirative des paroles de la brune) sur ses talons. Très vite, d'autres élèves commencèrent à descendre des dortoirs. La jeune fille s'apprêtait enfin à partir lorsqu'elle sentit quelqu'un lui tirer timidement la manche de sa robe.

\- _Euh.. Je voulais.. te remercier pour le mot de passe,_ fit timidement le deuxième année, hésitant à la tutoyer.

\- _C'est normal_ , répondit-elle en se demandant pourquoi Rogue avait déclaré qu'il s'agissait de son idée, et non de la sienne. Elle aurait directement demandé à le changer, bien sûr, mais il avait pris l'initiative avant elle. _Les deuxième année commencent bien par Défense contre les forces du Mal ?_ Il acquiesça. _Si ton camarade pense que j'abuse de mon autorité, il risque de tomber des nues en découvrant sa nouvelle enseignante._

\- _Elle m'a l'air assez.. susceptible,_ supposa-t-il en se référant au dîner d'hier soir. Ils échangèrent un sourire.

\- _C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire ! Bon, je vais y aller, je dois aller voir des amis. Bonne journée.. Ah, excuse-moi, comment t'appelles-tu ?_

\- _Graham Pritchard !_

\- _Alors, bonne journée, Graham !_ répondit-elle gentiment. _Moi c'est.._

\- _Hermione Granger, notre préfète, et accessoirement la plus brillante élève de Poudlard ! C'est ça ?_

\- _Euh.. J'y travaille en tout cas,_ fit-elle en riant, à la fois gênée, mais flattée de sa réponse.

\- _Je peux te poser une question ?_ la coupa-t-il, ses yeux bleus brillant comme deux saphirs.

\- _Je t'en prie._ La pièce se remplissait à vue d'œil et la brune pria pour que sa question ne soit pas embarrassante.

\- _Est-ce que ça fait une différence d'être un sang-pur ou un né-moldu à Serpentard ?_

\- _Non, ça ne fait aucune différence,_ affirma-t-elle le plus sincèrement du monde en se plaçant à sa hauteur.

\- _C'est drôle. Il m'a répondu exactement la même chose._

\- _Qui donc ?_ demanda la préfète, dont la curiosité avait été piquée.

\- _Le professeur Rogue._

Pour Merlin ne sait quelle raison, entendre cela avait légèrement interloqué la jeune fille, et elle ne l'entendit même pas franchir le seuil avant elle, en lui lançant un « _Bonne journée, Hermione_ ». Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle commune des Serpentard à son tour, elle arborait un sourire radieux. Non seulement son nouveau titre de préfète lui avait permis de remettre à sa place un des petits minions de Drago Malefoy, mais en plus, elle avait eu l'occasion de rassurer un élève sur ses origines, qui, tout comme elle, était victime des pensées médiévales et récalcitrantes de Salazar Serpentard. Les couloirs s'ouvraient devant les yeux de la Préfète des vert et argent, s'éclairant plus brillamment au fur et à mesure qu'elle quittait les cachots pour rejoindre la Grande Salle, le cœur léger, mais l'esprit toujours en pleine réflexion. Hermione n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié le fondateur de sa maison, et frôler la mort en deuxième année à cause d'un basilic sorti des profondeurs des ténèbres (et dressé par Salazar lui-même) n'avait bien sûr rien arrangé. Néanmoins, il y avait eu une période en première année, à l'âge où les sorciers sont encore naïfs et innocents, où elle ne le méprisait pas encore totalement. Depuis, elle avait usé les bancs de la bibliothèque en se documentant sérieusement sur les fondateurs de l'école, et s'était ainsi forgé une opinion solide, mais objective sur chacun d'entre eux. La jeune fille se devait d'avouer que les trois autres fondateurs de Poudlard étaient nettement plus respectables, en particulier Godric Gryffondor et Rowena Serdaigle, qu'elle avait toujours admiré. Cela signifiait-il qu'elle n'aimait pas sa propre maison ? Pas forcément. Même si cette dernière n'était pas très appréciée des jeunes sorciers, la brune restait tout de même attachée à celle-ci. Après tout, elle était la preuve de son appartenance à Poudlard, la meilleure école de sorcellerie du monde.

\- _Tu y crois, toi ? Le professeur Rogue discutant avec le professeur Trelawney !_ gloussa une élève de Poufsouffle à l'oreille de son amie, alors que Hermione atteignait sa destination.

\- _Impossible ! Il va la transformer en crapaud avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps de dire « Quidditch » !_

\- _« Whisky Pur Feu » serait plus adéquat !_

 _\- Ou encore « Ouvrez votre troisième œ_ _il_ _» !_

Hermione hésita entre pouffer de rire en entendant leurs blagues sur les addictions de Trelawney ou à rouler des yeux en sachant qu'elles alimentaient la basse réputation de Rogue. Bon, c'est vrai qu'il faisait ça déjà très bien tout seul, du moins, lorsqu'il était en public. Intriguée, celle-ci s'avança discrètement afin de confirmer les dires de ses camarades, et trouva bel et bien les deux professeurs en pleine discussion (même si l'un des deux semblait fortement plus intéressé et passionné que l'autre, qui affichait un air récalcitrant).

\- _S-Severus !_ s'exclama-t-elle en portant sa main ornée de bagues à l'épaule du concerné. Le professeur Flitwick, qui passait par là, frôla l'arrêt cardiaque en l'entendant. _Vous êtes en grand danger, mon ami !_

\- _Ah, vraiment ?_ se contenta de lui répondre sèchement le maître des potions, un verre de vin à la main.

\- _J-Je vous assure ! Par Merlin !_ Deux Gryffondor passèrent par là, pris de fou rire en voyant leur professeur de divination pratiquement en pleine convulsion. Elle ne leur prêta cependant aucune attention et continua son obscur récit. _Une ombre.. Que dis-je, c'est un énorme et sombre nuage qui plane au-dessus de vous !_

\- _Rien que ça ? Votre perspicacité m'étonnera toujours, Sybille,_ coupa Rogue en pensant à son rôle d'agent double. Il n'avait pas besoin de ses prédictions miteuses pour se savoir damné, devoir côtoyer Lord Voldemort en personne lors de ses missions suffisait amplement. _D'ailleurs, je me demandais quand est-ce que j'allais y avoir droit. Vous n'avez pas tardé cette année. Vais-je mourir tout comme Minerva le devait l'an passé ?_

\- _Je sais, je sais bien,_ reprit Trelawney en faisant néanmoins la sourde oreille. _Mes dons sont légendaires, mon cher, et je me maudirais si jamais il devait vous arriver quelque chose.. Allons, venez dans mon bureau.._

Rogue manqua de s'étouffer en finissant son verre et Hermione éclata de rire en entendant ce qui semblait être la pire technique de drague du monde. Heureusement pour elle, un trio composé d'un Serpentard et de deux Serdaigle passa devant elle au même moment, la dissimulant ainsi des deux professeurs. Soudain, sans qu'elle puisse voir quoi que ce soit, la Préfète entendit un miaulement familier, suivi d'un bruit de verre cassé et d'un cri désespéré qu'elle attribua à madame la voyante. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour deviner ce qui s'était passé et elle émergea instantanément de la foule. Devant elle se tenait une Trelawney victorieuse, aux côtés d'un Pattenrond à l'air renfrogné, perché sur l'épaule du directeur de Serpentard. Ce dernier avait une tache de vin en forme de cognard sur le torse et des bouts de verre parsemaient le sol. Les élèves qui passaient par là s'empressaient de s'engouffrer dans la Grande Salle, de peur de se voir retirer injustement vingt points à leur maison.

\- _Vous voyez, Severus ! Je vous avais pourtant prévenu !_ lança Trelawney, triomphante.

\- _C'était ça, votre sombre nuage, vraiment ?_ répondit-il sur un ton agacé, la queue de Pattenrond lui caressant le visage. Cette scène aurait pu paraître comique si le directeur des Serpentard n'affichait pas cet air meurtrier. _Ne restez pas les bras ballants, Miss Granger !_ grogna-t-il en apercevant la propriétaire de cette boule de poil.

\- _Il est donc à vous, ce monstre assoiffé de sang ?_ conclut Trelawney en la jugeant sévèrement du regard.

\- _P-Pattenrond n'est pas un monstre !_ parvint enfin à articuler une Hermione à la fois vexée et embarrassée.

Décidément, elle attirait les ennuis comme un aimant depuis hier. Ne sachant comment réagir, cette dernière prit délicatement Pattenrond dans ses bras, le déposa par terre et sortit aussitôt un mouchoir de son sac, trop préoccupée pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Bientôt, elle se mit à essuyer la tâche que son chat adoré avait causé aux vêtements de Rogue, sous le regard critique (et peut-être même envieux) de Trelawney.

\- _J-Je suis vraiment désolée, professeur,_ reprit la préfète sans même le regarder. Ses mouvements étaient à la fois délicats et agités. _Je sais que.. Je ne devrais pas le laisser se promener comme au square Grimmaurd.._

\- _Miss Granger.._

\- _Mais je ne l'avais pas vu depuis hier ! Il ne saute jamais sur quiconque en temps normal, sauf sur Harry et Ron, mais c'est parce qu'il a l'habitude, vous voyez.. Et puis, Pattenrond n'est pas un chat comme les autres.._

\- _Miss Granger._

\- _Il peut dormir tous les jours sans s'arrêter ou partir chasser pendant presque des semaines ! Pourquoi elle ne part pas cette tâche, bon sang ? On ne se pavane pas comme ça avec un verre de vin à la main, non mais.._

\- _Miss Granger !_

Severus Rogue non plus ne semblait plus prendre en compte ses gestes, puisqu'il força la Serpentard à le regarder en saisissant son menton du bout de ses doigts. Comment osait-elle l'ignorer et continuer à jacasser comme une pie, qui plus est après que sa maudite boule de poil rousse ait renversé son verre sur lui ?

\- _M'écouteriez-vous lorsque je vous parle ?_ reprit-il de sa voix doucereuse, mais quelque peu intimidante. _Au lieu de vous agripper à moi à la manière d'un strangulot._ Que ce fut la proximité soudaine de leur visage ou le ton employé par Rogue, cela eut son effet sur Hermione, qui se replaça à une distance plus appropriée.

\- _Désolée,_ s'excusa-t-elle, les joues en feu. Il avait l'air satisfait de la réaction qu'il avait provoquée chez elle.

\- _Voyons, ma chère, utiliser un mouchoir,_ railla finalement son enseignante préférée, dont elle avait presque oublié la présence. _C'est d'un ridicule ! Très vintage, néanmoins. Merlin, n'êtes-vous donc pas une sorcière ?_

\- _Excusez-moi, mais je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir de la part d'une « voyante » qui considère qu'un chat est un funeste présage !_

\- _Voyez-vous ça ! Comment osez-vous mettre en doute les pouvoirs de mon troisième œil ?_ s'offusqua la concernée en plaçant dramatiquement une main sur son front. Les première année sortant de la Grande Salle passaient à côté d'elle en lui lançant des regards alarmés, tandis que Hermione roula des yeux, agacée au possible. _Non pas que ce soit la première fois, Severus ! Vous m'excuserez, mais cela ne m'étonne guère de la part d'une Serpentard qui refuse l'idée-même de ne pas pouvoir tout contrôler. Quoi qu'il en soit, je vois une ombre rôder près de vous, Miss Granger ! Une ombre se rapprochant tel un félin sur sa proie.._

Hermione étouffa un fou rire lorsque Trelawney s'en alla rejoindre sa tour, le visage écarlate de colère et d'indignation. La jeune fille n'avait aucunement eu l'idée de la mettre dans tous ses états, mais la voir monter sur ses grands hippogriffes s'était révélé assez divertissant. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si elle ne le méritait pas, après ce qu'elle avait osé lui dire en troisième année. Elle se retourna vers son professeur de potions, visiblement moins amusé. Celui-ci était en train de nettoyer le sol à l'aide de sa baguette.

\- _Je ne savais pas que le professeur Trelawney en pinçait pour vous,_ risqua Hermione.

\- _Contrairement à ce que vous pensez, il y a beaucoup de choses que vous ne savez pas,_ la coupa-t-il sans la ménager. Celle-ci s'apprêtait à riposter, puis se ravisa, consciente qu'elle était plus en tort qu'autre chose.

\- _Serait-ce votre nouveau titre de préfète qui vous ferait pousser des ailes, Miss Granger ?_ lança une voix haut-perchée derrière elle. Hermione fit volte-face et tomba nez à nez avec la personne qu'elle méprisait probablement le plus après Lord Voldemort et Drago Malefoy : Dolores Ombrage, la nouvelle enseignante de Défense contre les forces du Mal. _De ce que j'ai pu lire dans votre dossier scolaire, vous êtes.. Ou du moins, vous avez toujours été une élève modèle, et respectueuse du corps enseignant. Essayez-vous de changer la donne en vous mettant un par un les professeurs sur le dos ?_ Elle ponctua sa question d'un ricanement insupportable.

\- _Bonjour à vous aussi, professeur,_ salua ironiquement Hermione en se mordant les lèvres.

\- _Ne vous inquiétez pas, Dolores, j'ai déjà retiré des points à Miss Granger pour son comportement._

\- _Combien, Severus ?_ demanda-t-elle avidement. Hermione avait l'impression de n'avoir pas plus de onze ans.

\- _Une vingtaine_ , se contenta-t-il de répondre sèchement.

\- _Bien. Voilà ce que c'est, la discipli.. Ooooh, mais à qui est ce charmant petit animal ?_ s'exclama-t-elle en s'abaissant à la hauteur de Pattenrond, qui n'avait pas bougé depuis. Hermione lança un regard déconcerté à son directeur de maison. Il était incroyable de penser que la femme la plus exécrable qu'il lui avait été donné de croiser aimait les chats, et pourtant, elle était penchée vers Pattenrond et lui caressait affectueusement la tête. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle avait essayé de faire avant qu'il ne la griffe au sang. _Sale bête,_ murmura Ombrage en manquant de lui écraser la queue. Elle se redressa et lança un regard noir à la préfète avant de partir. _Voilà exactement pourquoi je les préfère en photo.. Ou empaillés._ La jeune fille reprit Pattenrond dans ses bras, choquée par les propos de « cette vieille gargouille malfaisante », comme elle ne manqua pas de la surnommer.

\- _Alors comme ça, vous m'avez retiré vingt points, professeur ?_ ajouta-t-elle par la suite, perplexe.

\- _En effet. Mais je vous en attribue vingt autres pour m'avoir débarrassé du professeur Trelawney._

Hermione le regarda avec intérêt, essayant de déduire s'il lui avait personnellement rendu service ou s'il avait agi par intérêt. Qui se tenait devant ses yeux, l'homme ou le professeur ? Sa petite voix intérieure opta pour la deuxième option. Ils étaient à Poudlard, et non pas au square Grimmaurd. De plus, la coupe des Quatre Maisons avait commencé et Serpentard ne pouvait se permettre de prendre du retard. Bientôt, la faim se manifesta dans les entrailles de la sorcière, ce qui coupa court à sa contemplation, en plus de la faire rougir.

\- _Vous devriez aller manger un morceau,_ lui conseilla Rogue, qui s'apprêtait à rejoindre les cachots.

\- _Est-elle toujours.. comme ça ? Avec vous ?_ demanda-t-elle maladroitement. _Je veux dire.._

\- _Non, bien sûr,_ répondit le maître des potions avec une évidence que ne semblait pas comprendre Hermione. _Ce n'est que la deuxième année. Si vous voulez tout savoir, elle n'a pas lâché le professeur Flitwick d'une semelle l'an dernier, et l'année d'avant, sa.. cible n'était autre que votre cher professeur Lupin._

\- _Eh bien_ , lâcha la brune, stupéfaite _. Je l'ignorais. Cette femme est un vrai.. animal._

\- _Vous pouvez parler, Miss Granger. Vous êtes aussi inoffensive que votre tigre_ , fit-il en lançant un regard noir à Pattenrond.

\- _Au moins, je n'essaye pas d'attirer qui que ce soit dans mon bureau, ou plutôt mon dortoir_ , se défendit-elle, refusant l'idée même d'être comparée à Trelawney. _De toute façon, les dortoirs des filles interdisent formellement l'entrée aux garçons. C'est d'ailleurs écrit noir sur blanc dans L'Histoire de Poudlard !_

\- _Comme c'est fascinant,_ répondit ironiquement Rogue, en manquant d'ajouter un « _Pauvre Potter_ » au passage. Loin de lui l'idée d'en savoir plus à ce sujet. Il se souvenait encore avec dégoût des dizaines de points qu'il avait retiré aux couples qui se bécotaient ici et là après le bal de Noël. _Je pense néanmoins que réciter ce genre de chose est suffisant pour tenir les hommes éloignés_ , railla-t-il en passant devant elle.

\- _Chaque détail de l'histoire de Poudlard vaut la peine d'être connu !_ s'offusqua-t-elle en le voyant s'éloigner.

Une autre complainte venue tout droit de son estomac ainsi qu'un minimum de dignité la poussèrent cependant à aller s'attabler à la table des Serpentard au lieu de poursuivre Severus Rogue jusqu'aux cachots. La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre tout en se servant une généreuse quantité de porridge, Pattenrond en boule sur ses genoux. Il était sept heures quarante, ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait réussi à perdre une trentaine de minutes avant de s'asseoir ici et de profiter d'un repas bien mérité.. Sans compter qu'elle avait également laissé passer une opportunité de récupérer le précieux mot. Entre deux cuillères, son regard noisette se perdit sur les bancs de sa propre table, puis aux alentours. Les plus jeunes élèves finissaient de manger en hâte, anxieux à l'idée de ne pas trouver leurs salles ; les habitués arrivaient peu à peu (certains bien réveillés, d'autres un peu moins) et les plus vieux d'entre eux occupaient encore leurs salles communes, à part pour certains préfets. Une fois son porridge terminé, Hermione Granger conclut son petit-déjeuner avec un verre de jus de citrouille qu'elle faillit recracher lorsque les jumeaux Weasley se jetèrent sur les sièges à côté d'elle sans annoncer leur présence.

\- _Salut, Hermione ! Salut, Pattenrond !_ s'exclamèrent-ils d'une même voix.

\- _Les garçons ! Vous m'avez fait peur !_ répondit-elle en gratifiant Fred d'une tape sur l'épaule.

\- _C'est toujours moi qui prends, décidément.. Tu n'es pas d'accord, Pattenrond ?_

\- _Vous n'avez pas une table à laquelle manger, par hasard ?_ leur fit-elle savoir d'un ton faussement autoritaire.

\- _Tu sais très bien que l'on préfère évidemment la bonne vieille table des Serpentard.._

\- _Si sympathique et chaleureuse !_ poursuivit George avec son habituel sourire farceur.

Au même instant, Drago fit son entrée dans la Grande Salle, Pansy accrochée telle une sangsue à son bras. Crabbe et Goyle suivaient maladroitement derrière. « _Il fallait qu'ils se lèvent tôt eux aussi, comme par hasard_ » pensa Hermione. Fred et George ne purent s'empêcher de glisser des « _Attention, le baron arrive ! Qu'on lui cire ses souliers !_ » et des « _Premier jour et on connaît déjà le pire couple de l'année_ » à l'oreille de la préfète, ce qui la fit rire malgré elle. Fred et George s'étaient depuis longtemps forgé une réputation grâce à leurs mille et une blague, ce qui pouvait s'avérer utile la plupart du temps. Drago, quelque peu intimidé par la présence des jumeaux, n'osa même pas jeter un coup d'œil à Hermione pendant qu'ils discutaient avec elle. Cette dernière comprit que telle avait été leur intention lorsqu'ils l'escortèrent tous deux jusqu'à l'extérieur du château.

\- _Les jumeaux.. C'était gentil de votre part de vouloir me protéger des griffes du grand Drago Malefoy, mais.._

\- _On a fait ça, Fred ? Je n'en ai pas souvenir,_ rétorqua George, feignant l'incompréhension.

\- _Vraiment, George ? Loin de nous cette idée_ , compléta son frère en levant les mains.

\- _Vous faites vraiment une belle paire, tous les deux !_ lança Hermione à la manière de Molly Weasley.

\- _Tss, on a quand même rendu un service à cet idiot décoloré en voulant te filer un coup de main.._

\- _Ouais, on avait pas vraiment peur de ce qu'il pouvait te faire. C'était même plutôt l'inverse_ , expliqua Fred.

\- _On sait de quoi tu es capable, Granger ! Quand on te cherche.._

\- _Ou quand on planque un de tes bouquins.._

\- _Ou pire, quand on en abîme un.._

\- _Tu deviens un vrai animal !_ Ils étaient désormais en train d'imiter respectivement le lion et le loup.

\- _Vous vous êtes donné le mot ou quoi ? Rogue m'a sorti la même chose_ , répondit-elle, amusée.

\- _Ooouh, vraiment ?_ demanda Fred, encore en pleine imitation.

\- _Rogue t'as dit que tu étais un vrai animal ?_ continua George, incrédule.

\- _On va avoir besoin d'un minimum de contexte, là.._

\- _Sauf si tu préfères laisser ce détail à nos esprits plus ou moins imaginatifs.._

\- _George !_ s'exclama Hermione, interdite. _Bien sûr qu'il ne m'a pas dit ça comme ça, voyons ! Il disait juste que j'étais aussi inoffensive que Pattenrond, ce qui était ironique puisqu'il venait tout juste de griffer Ombrage.._

- _Il a fait ça ?_ reprit Fred avec une excitation perceptible. _Hmm.. Je ne sais pas quelle version je préfère !_

\- _Je l'ai toujours aimé ce chat ! Il a toujours su repérer les gens mauvais._

Ils marchèrent tranquillement dans le parc en bavardant, Pattenrond vagabondant à côté d'eux, jusqu'à ce Fred rappelle à George qu'ils avaient du pain sur la planche. La Serpentard, sûre qu'ils manigançaient encore quelque chose, préféra néanmoins faire comme si elle n'avait rien entendu. Ainsi, elle n'aurait pas à les réprimander s'ils provoquaient une énième explosion à l'intérieur ou à l'extérieur du château. De toute façon, surveiller le comportement des Gryffondor n'était pas son devoir, mais plutôt celui de Lavande. Et elle lui laissait cette tâche volontiers. Les Serpentard n'étaient, certes, pas aussi dociles que les Serdaigle ou les Poufsouffle, mais heureusement pour elle, ils étaient loin d'être aussi bruyants et téméraires que les lions. Après avoir dit au revoir aux jumeaux, Hermione rejoignit le lieu de rendez-vous qu'elle avait donné à Harry hier, et se mit à attendre ses deux meilleurs amis, en espérant que Ron ne traîne pas trop au lit. Il faisait encore assez frais en ce début de matinée, mais le temps était agréable et il n'y avait pas encore beaucoup d'élèves. Tandis que Pattenrond les observait avec intérêt, sa maîtresse se plongea avec avidité dans son manuel d'histoire de la magie, le dos appuyé contre un gros chêne. Des première année de Gryffondor s'amusaient à jouer au loup, tandis que plus loin s'entraînait un petit groupe de troisième année de Poufsouffle, suivant un livre de sortilège posé sur un banc. Deux filles, une de Serdaigle et l'autre à Serpentard, se bécotaient quelques mètres plus loin, cachées derrière un buisson, et deux silhouettes qui ressemblaient à celles de Neville et Luna semblaient cueillir des champignons et des fleurs. « _C'est ainsi que le Code international du secret magique fut.. Hé !_ » s'exclama Hermione, sa vision soudain obstruée par l'apparition de deux mains.

\- _Devine qui c'est !_ fanfaronna une voix qui lui était plus que familière.

\- _Quelqu'un qui n'aura plus que quatre doigts par main s'il continue à interférer dans ma lecture ?_

\- _Mais c'est que tu es violente, 'mione ! Tu as vu ça, Harry ?_

Hermione retira elle-même les mains de Ron de son visage et se mit à rire de bon cœur avec Harry. Ron, lui, feignit un air offensé qui se transforma rapidement en un sourire. Aussitôt, la Serpentard mit son livre de côté, se redressa et se jeta dans les bras des deux Gryffondor, déposant au passage un baiser sur la joue de Harry.

\- _Que nous vaut cette bonne humeur soudaine ?_ demanda Harry, enchanté par son élan d'affection.

\- _Vous m'avez manqué, c'est tout,_ répondit Hermione en remettant un peu de distance entre eux.

 _\- Mais on s'est vus hier !_ lui fit remarquer Ron d'un air moqueur.

\- _Dans ce cas, je corrige ! Harry me manquait._

\- _Outch ! Ton cœur de Serpentard refait surface ! Lavande, elle, a un vrai cœur de lionne, caché sous ses gros.._

\- _Tu ferais mieux de t'arrêter là, Ron !_ lui conseilla Harry. _Tu m'as manqué aussi, Hermione,_ avoua-t-il.

Cette dernière lui esquissa un sourire radieux. Pour une raison qu'elle ne connaissait point, elle avait délibérément mis de la distance entre eux hier, en quittant le Poudlard Express. Mais cela appartenait déjà au passé. Hermione avait toujours été à l'aise avec Harry, plus qu'avec quiconque. Les câlins, les baisers sur la joue, les mains qui se frôlent, se cherchent, s'accrochent.. Elle connaissait tout cela, c'était naturel dans leur relation. Elle avait besoin de ces contacts particuliers qui lui rendaient la vie plus douce, plus magique, et elle ne comptait pas les perdre en vieillissant, même si l'ambiguïté de ses sentiments grandissait avec elle. C'était la même chose pour Harry, et Hermione savait qu'ils étaient d'autant plus spéciaux pour lui, étant donné qu'il n'avait jamais reçu la moindre once d'affection de la part des Dursley. Elle avait été la première à faire attention à lui de cette façon, et ce, dès la première année. Il lui en était d'ailleurs reconnaissant, et elle aussi l'était, car il lui avait permis de rentrer dans sa vie d'une façon particulière. Mais même Ron, qui n'avait rien vu venir au début (et pourtant, il y en avait eu des signes), avait commencé à soupçonner une évolution dans leur relation depuis l'année dernière, comme un feu naissant d'une étincelle.

\- _On a croisé Neville et Luna qui cueillaient toute sorte de choses_ , reprit ce dernier en laissant échapper un bâillement. _Je suis prêt à parier cinq gallions qu'ils vont tomber sur un champignon vénéneux et que l'un d'entre eux va proposer d'y goûter.. C'est tellement le style de Luna. Elle trouvera peut-être des nargoles en chemin._

\- _Dois-je te rappeler la fois où tu ne cessais de cracher des limaces, Ronald ?_

\- _Sois plus tolérante, Hermione, il n'a pas eu son compte de sommeil._

\- _Merci, Harry. Néanmoins, ma théorie a une faille : Neville est tellement bête qu'il pourrait se proposer._

\- _Pauvre Rogue.. Lui qui a toujours voulu l'empoisonner, lui et son crapaud.. Il n'en aura pas l'occasion !_

\- _J'ai l'impression d'entendre parler les Serpentard_ , ronchonna Hermione en reprenant sa place contre l'arbre, Ron s'asseyant alors à sa droite et Harry à sa gauche. _Figurez-vous que Neville est assez doué en herbologie, alors il saura certainement identifier un champignon vénéneux s'il en voit un !_

\- _C'est pas compliqué en même temps, la plupart sont rouges avec de gros points blancs !_ renchérit Ron.

\- _Je parie plutôt que Luna va revenir avec une couronne de fleurs sur la tête_ , affirma Harry en souriant.

Ils rirent tous les trois en imaginant Neville coiffé également de la sorte, puis Hermione se mit à chercher dans son sac, tandis que Ron essayait d'appeler Pattenrond, visiblement occupé à chasser un papillon.

\- _Tu te rappelles de ça, Harry ?_ fit-elle en sortant la petite peluche flamboyante de son sac.

\- _Comme si c'était hier_ , répondit-il avec un sourire nostalgique. _Où l'as-tu retrouvé ?_

\- _Je pensais l'avoir gardé à la maison, mais elle était à Poudlard, dans mon petit coffre à souvenirs.._

\- _Ton petit coffre à souvenirs ?_ répéta Ron en essayant de ne pas rire.

\- _Oui,_ reprit-elle en fusillant son ami du regard. _On ne sera pas à Poudlard toute notre vie, alors je préfère garder des souvenirs de ma scolarité. J'ai conservé cette peluche, mes anciens uniformes et manuels bien sûr, des vieux parchemins notés, les lettres de Krum, des badges de La Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes.._

\- _Ose me dire que tu as gardé la carte de rétablissement que Lockhart t'a envoyé en deuxième année !_ Hermione préféra ne pas répondre à cette question, mais son visage prit alors une teinte rouge vif.

\- _Qu'est-ce que c'est, ça ?_ coupa Harry en brandissant un petit bout de parchemin jauni tombé par terre.

\- _Ah, ça,_ fit-elle en le dépliant devant eux, _c'est.. quelque chose que j'aurai peut-être dû vous montrer avant._

\- « _Tu ne devrais pas croire aux murmures et aux mensonges, Granger. Je sais qui t'a sauvée_ » lit Ron à haute voix, tandis que Harry et Hermione s'étaient tus. _C'est quoi ce truc ? Ça date de quand, au juste ?_

\- _Hermione_ , commença Harry, incertain. _Tu ne m'as jamais dit que l'on t'avait envoyé ça.._

\- _Je trouvais ça inutile à l'époque_ , se justifia-t-elle, voyant cependant où il venait en venir.

\- _Qu'est-ce que ça change ?_ demanda naïvement Ron.

\- _Rien, bien sûr. Ça ne change rien, Ron_ , mentit-il en essayant d'adopter de nouveau un air décontracté.

Il n'avait jamais osé avouer à Hermione que ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait sauvée du troll en première année, par peur qu'elle se détache de lui, sans doute. À la place, le garçon de onze ans, bien que mal à l'aise par rapport à ça, avait préféré laissé courir la rumeur qu'avait lancé Mimi Geignarde. D'ailleurs, lui et Hermione n'en avaient presque jamais reparlé depuis.. Mais se pouvait-il qu'elle l'ait appris entre temps, ou qu'elle le savait depuis le début grâce à ce mystérieux papier ? En tout cas, si c'était vrai, elle n'en laissait rien paraître. Mais si c'était bel et bien le cas, peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'elle avait décidé de rester à Serpentard ? Parce que Severus Rogue, son directeur, l'avait sauvée ? L'idée même de savoir que c'était grâce à ce sale type qu'il était capable de regarder sa meilleure amie s'épanouir jour après jour lui avait toujours retourné l'estomac.

\- _J'ai reçu ce mot en première année, Ron,_ reprit alors Hermione, prête à s'expliquer.

La jeune fille n'avait pas vraiment envie de revenir sur les événements de la veille, mais ses meilleurs amis s'étaient fait du souci pour elle, alors elle leur devait au moins une explication. Si quelqu'un méritait de savoir ce qui s'était passé, c'était bien eux. Elle se lança alors dans un récit objectif des événements qui avaient eu lieu hier soir, en commençant par parler de son écharpe perdue ainsi que du fameux mot qu'elle avait retrouvés dans le compartiment des préfets de Gryffondor et Serpentard. Puis elle enchaîna sur comment elle s'était retrouvée coincée dans ce même compartiment, sans baguette à sa disposition. Par chance, elle était tombée sur Rogue qui l'avait sortie de là, alors qu'il vérifiait que tous les élèves avaient bien quitté le Poudlard Express (« _Comme par hasard_ » murmura Harry pour lui-même). Hermione poursuivit en racontant comment ils en étaient arrivés à se disputer (« _On dirait maman et papa_ » commenta Ron qui, selon Harry, semblait un peu trop apprécier les péripéties de son amie), puis leur expliqua ce qu'elle avait retrouvé inscrit sur son écharpe, ce qui calma l'un et enragea encore plus l'autre. Pour finir, ils apprirent qu'elle avait rejoint le château en transplanant non loin de Poudlard et en surent davantage sur le comportement qu'avait eu Malefoy au dîner.

\- _Eh bien, ça en fait des choses,_ conclut Ron en essayant de tout reconstituer une nouvelle fois dans sa tête. _Pour être honnête, le comportement de ce crétin Malefoy ne m'étonne même pas.. Mais Rogue ! Si ça avait été moi, il m'aurait laissé pourrir dans le Poudlard Express ! Et Merlin, jamais il ne m'aurait prêté sa baguette.._

\- _J'avais bien raison de m'inquiéter pour toi,_ coupa Harry, les poings serrés. Hermione lui frôla la main.

\- _Je suis là, c'est tout ce qui compte, non ? Je vais bien_ , répondit-elle en accrochant son regard.

\- _Mais si Rogue n'avait pas été là_ , reprit-il, animé par un mélange de colère et d'anxiété, _tu te serais retrouvée à Londres et Malefoy aurait balancé ta baguette je ne sais où ! Est-ce que tu as au moins conscience du fait qu'il a failli te casser le nez dans le train ? Il a quelque chose contre toi, Hermione, et la prochaine fois.._

\- _Tu ne m'apprends rien, Harry ! Il me déteste depuis.._

\- _Il a quoi ?!_ coupa Ron, choqué. _Cette ordure a osé te toucher ?_

\- _Voilà pourquoi j'étais réticente à l'idée de vous en parler !_ avoua-t-elle en s'avançant vers le lac. _Écoute, Harry, il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, et s'il y en a une, je saurais me protéger toute seule, ou Rogue sera là.._

\- _Il ne sera pas toujours là ! Et c'est à moi de te protéger, pas à lui !_

Il y eut alors un long silence, brisé ensuite par l'arrivée d'un petit groupe de première année courant dans tous les sens. Ron était le seul à être resté assis, le dos calé contre le chêne, et demeurait silencieux, conscient que les choses devenaient trop sérieuses pour qu'il intervienne. Hermione, elle, se tenait à quelques mètres de Harry et s'abîmait dans son regard qui mêlait désormais peur, ressentiment, et peut-être même jalousie.


	14. Le début de l'oppression

Que faire lorsque l'on grandit et que nos sentiments évoluent également, prenant alors une tournure complexe et inattendue ? Harry se tenait debout, les poings serrés et le regard fixé sur ses chaussures. C'était ainsi qu'il se sentait récemment. Il n'avait pas voulu dire cela, et encore moins devant Ron et les quelques élèves qui les entouraient, mais les mots lui avaient de nouveau échappé, faute de sang-froid. Exactement comme au square Grimmaurd, lorsqu'il s'était mis à blâmer ses deux meilleurs amis pour des directives données par Dumbledore. Cependant, il ne s'y trouvait pas à l'heure actuelle, et cela ne faisait que compliquer la situation. Si Harry pouvait extérioriser sa colère lorsqu'il était là-bas, il se devait de la contenir à Poudlard, au risque de se faire passer pour un fou furieux criant au retour de Voldemort. Mais à quoi bon faire attention si la moitié de l'école le prenait déjà pour un cinglé doublé d'un menteur ? Même Seamus, son camarade de dortoir depuis quatre ans, préférait croire La Gazette du Sorcier plutôt que lui, comme il le lui avait montré ce matin. Soudain, le Gryffondor sentit le poids d'un corps contre le sien, l'étreignant à la fois fermement et avec douceur. Il ne connaissait que trop bien cette étreinte et le parfum qui s'en dégageait, tous deux appartenaient à Hermione, bien sûr. Mais pourquoi l'enlaçait-elle alors qu'il avait passé ses nerfs sur elle pour la seconde fois ?

\- _Harry_ , murmura-t-elle, la tête posée contre son épaule, et le son de sa voix le calma aussitôt.

\- _Hermione_ , reprit-il presque instinctivement. Il se sentait désormais plus idiot qu'autre chose. _Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter. Je sais que tu peux te défendre toute seule. C'est juste que.. Tu sais que je ne l'aime pas particulièrement,_ continua-t-il maladroitement en faisant référence au maître des potions.

\- _Harry_ , répéta Hermione sur un ton compréhensif, tout en croisant son regard émeraude. Elle ne semblait pas blessée, et encore moins en colère, ce qui rassura un peu le brun. Au contraire, elle lui souriait aussi amicalement que d'habitude. _Que tu l'apprécies ou non, il reste notre professeur, et mon directeur de maison. C'est son travail de me protéger.. de nous protéger,_ reprit-elle. _Tu le sais, non ?_

Harry ne sut que répondre à cela, d'une part parce qu'il était conscient qu'il avait réagi de façon excessive, et d'autre part parce qu'il n'en revenait pas d'avoir cette conversation à propos de Rogue, l'homme le plus intimidant de tout Poudlard. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il fut heureux que Ron brise le silence.

\- _Et donc_ , s'exclama-t-il, gêné d'interrompre ses deux camarades, _tu nous donnes carte blanche pour refaire le portrait à cet idiot de Malefoy ? Je suis certain que Fred et George voudront nous filer un coup de main, et peut-être même Ginny,_ poursuivit-il, à moitié sérieux.

\- _Ron !_ s'offusqua Hermione en se détachant du brun. _Je ne veux surtout pas que vous vous attiriez des ennuis ! Si c'est pour se retrouver avec l'intégralité du clan Malefoy sur le dos.._

\- _Détends-toi, Hermione, je rigolais_ , mentit Ron en croisant nonchalamment les bras derrière sa tête.

\- _Mais s'il a le malheur de recommencer_ , corrigea Harry, _il va entendre parler de nous, que tu le veuilles ou non._ Ron sembla approuver les paroles de son meilleur ami puisqu'il hocha la tête avec vigueur.

\- _En tout cas, si tu veux avoir des preuves contre lui, il faudra que tu récupères le mot que Rogue t'a confisqué. Bien sûr, on est certains qu'il s'agisse de lui,_ continua-t-il en voyant les silhouettes de Neville et Luna s'avancer lentement vers eux. _Franchement, qui passe son temps à nous ridiculiser depuis la première année ? Mais tu connais McGonagall, elle insistera pour que tu fournisses quelque chose de tangible au vieux Dumbledore.._

\- _Est-ce que tu sais ce que tu veux, au moins, Hermione ?_ intervint Harry en se tournant vers elle.

\- _Pas vraiment_ , confessa la brune en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. _Ce serait génial d'être en mesure de le punir justement pour ce qu'il a fait, mais cela n'arrivera jamais. Harceler un autre élève,_ poursuivit-elle, bien que le terme continuait à la gêner, _cela peut bien mener jusqu'au renvoi._

\- _Quelle coïncidence ! Lui qui a toujours rêvé d'aller étudier à Durmstrang_ , ironisa Ron.

\- _Mais vous savez très bien que Lucius Malefoy est en bon terme avec le ministre de la magie lui-même, alors c'est impossible que cela fonctionne, même si son fils mériterait cette punition,_ conclut amèrement la Serpentard. _Et à quoi bon lui donner une heure de retenue ? Il aurait le sentiment d'avoir eu un certain pouvoir sur moi, puisque j'aurais réagi en prévenant le directeur. Ce serait lui faire le plaisir de rentrer dans son jeu.._

\- _Que proposes-tu, alors ?_ lui demandèrent Harry et Ron d'une même voix.

\- _Tu ne peux quand même pas laisser passer ça !_

\- _Comme si j'en avais envie, Ron,_ ironisa Hermione en rangeant ses affaires. _Mais en y réfléchissant, je ne veux pas m'abaisser à son niveau. Il finira certainement par se lasser si je ne me préoccupe pas de lui.._

\- _Ou il peut tout aussi bien faire pire la prochaine fois, Hermione_ , protesta Harry.

Ses meilleurs amis s'inquiétaient pour elle, c'était indéniable, et elle aussi appréhendait la suite des événements. Mais quel choix avait-elle réellement ? Même si la préfète mettait sa fierté de côté et le dénonçait au directeur, rien ne lui assurait que celui-ci serait bel et bien renvoyé, ni même puni. Et si miraculeusement il l'était, le blond aurait réussi à avoir un peu de pouvoir sur elle, et l'idée même lui était insupportable. De plus, Hermione ne doutait pas du fait qu'il puisse continuer à la tourmenter même loin de Poudlard, mais ce n'était pas sa priorité. La famille Malefoy avait toujours eu beaucoup d'influence sur Cornelius Fudge, et ce dernier avait déjà imposé son pouvoir sur l'école en nommant une de ses employées au poste de professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Cela ne lui prendrait pas plus d'une semaine pour attirer de nouveau des problèmes à Dumbledore, et Merlin savait qu'il en rêvait depuis que celui-ci certifiait le retour de Voldemort.

\- _Peu importe combien de fois j'y pense et sous quel angle je m'attaque au problème, la réponse est toujours la même. Je ne peux pas me permettre de dénoncer Malefoy_ , déclara Hermione, dépitée. _Ce n'est pas seulement entre lui et moi, ou du moins, ça ne serait plus seulement entre lui et moi. Si par miracle notre plan fonctionnait, cela pourrait avoir des répercussions directes sur l'école, car son père s'empresserait d'accuser Dumbledore à tort pour excuser les fautes de son fils_. Harry et Ron semblèrent troublés sur le moment, puis ils se regardèrent et comprirent ce que leur amie voulait dire. En quatre années passées à Poudlard, pas un seul de leurs plans n'avait une fois fonctionné à merveille, et la troisième année leur avait appris qu'il ne valait mieux pas s'engager dans un combat contre les Malefoy si l'on comptait gagner. _Il faut que je récupère ce fichu mot après le cours de potions de ce soir,_ conclut Hermione, résolue. _Je doute que Rogue ferme les yeux sur une affaire de harcèlement au sein de sa propre maison. Si je ne le récupère pas, il risque de le montrer à Dumbledore et de s'attirer des ennuis auprès de Lucius Malefoy. Je vous parie qu'il ne tarderait pas à en toucher un mot à Fudge pour le faire renvoyer, ou même à convoquer sa bande d'amis mangemorts.._

\- _Ce qui serait vraiment dommage_ , murmura Harry en faisant un clin d'œil à Ron.

\- _Je me demande vraiment comment tu fais pour réfléchir autant dès le matin !_

\- _Crois-moi, je préférerais ne pas avoir à le faire, Ron_ , lui répondit Hermione avec un petit sourire.

\- _Bonjour, vous trois_ , salua Luna qui venait d'apparaître aux côtés de Neville, un panier rempli de champignons au bras. Harry, Ron et Hermione ne purent s'empêcher de sourire en les saluant, car ils portaient tous deux une couronne de fleurs, comme l'avait prédit Harry un peu plus tôt. _Il fait beau aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?_

\- _Nous sommes allés cueillir des champignons pour le professeur Chourave_ , leur expliqua joyeusement Neville tout en leur tendant le panier. _Les première année devront travailler dessus cet après-midi._

Arpenter le parc de si bonne heure semblait l'avoir vivifié, à en juger par le teint frais et l'air guilleret qu'il affichait. Ou peut-être était-ce juste l'influence de Luna qui semblait toujours paisible et de bonne humeur.

\- _Je n'avais jamais vu de nargoles dans cette partie de l'école_ , continua-t-elle en fixant le trio de ses grands yeux bleus. Ils étaient si ronds que Harry ne put s'empêcher de faire la comparaison avec Dobby. _Je peux caresser ton chat, Hermione ?_ demanda Luna au contact de la boule de poil qui se frottait contre sa jambe.

\- _Je t'en prie, tu peux caresser les nargoles_ , répondit Hermione dans un murmure.

Son esprit était visiblement toujours concentré sur la mission qu'elle s'était fixée. Ron pouffa de rire et dut se redresser pour éviter de s'étouffer. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir la Serpentard préoccupée au point de répondre n'importe quoi. Néanmoins, c'était arrivé la fois où elle avait tenté d'aider Hagrid à défendre Buck en troisième année ou lorsqu'elle révisait pour certains contrôles. Des années après, le spectacle n'en était que plus amusant.

\- _Ahem, désolé, Luna, elle a la tête ailleurs_ , expliqua Harry en essayant d'adopter un air naturel. Mais Luna Lovegood n'était pas le genre à s'arrêter sur le comportement des gens, et pour être honnête, on aurait dit qu'elle n'avait rien entendu ou alors que tout lui avait semblé normal. La sorcière aux longs cheveux blonds était désormais en train de s'intéresser aux quelques mauvaises herbes qui jonchaient le sol.

\- _Certainement infestées de nargoles ! Dix points pour Serdaigle pour cette remarquable trouvaille_ , glissa Ron à l'oreille de son meilleur ami. Quand les deux garçons eurent fini de rire le plus discrètement possible (c'est à dire aussi calmement que se déplaçait Peeves dans le château), Neville les incita à jeter un œil à l'intérieur du panier, puis en profita pour leur parler des vertus curatives d'un champignon ayant une forme semblable à celle d'une bougie. Pendant ce temps, Hermione faisait les cent pas un peu plus loin et réfléchissait à comment récupérer ledit mot ce soir, après le cours de potions. Combien de chances y avait-il pour que le professeur Rogue ne l'ait pas encore lu ? S'il y en avait, elles devaient être infimes..

\- _Neville, Neville, Neville,_ répéta Ron sur un ton de reproche. _Tu as une heure de libre que tu pourrais passer au lit, et tu préfères aller cueillir ça ? Pas besoin de champignons vénéneux pour te rendre dingue, mon pote. En même temps, Luna est un peu une drogue à elle toute seule_ , ajouta-t-il en baissant d'un ton. Comment la concernée avait pu l'entendre, il n'en avait aucune idée, mais elle l'avait fait.

\- _C'est gentil, ça, Romuald_ , répondit-elle en caressant un Pattenrond allongé dans l'herbe.

\- _Hé, ce n'était pas censé être un compliment ! Et pour la deuxième fois, je m'appelle Ronald, bon sang ! Ce n'est pas si compliqué à retenir, si ?_ Ses joues étaient désormais rosies par la gêne, mais Harry était trop concentré sur Hermione pour prendre le temps de s'en amuser avec Neville. Il n'aimait pas la voir aussi préoccupée et stressée par quelque chose.

\- _Non, ça ne l'est pas,_ répondit Luna en tournant la tête vers lui, _mais je préfère Romuald. Quand j'étais petite, ma mère me lisait souvent un livre dont le héros portait ce prénom, mais elle est morte lorsque j'avais neuf ans alors je ne l'ai jamais relu depuis._ Ron déglutit, le visage soudain pâle comme un linge. Il ne se souvenait pas s'être déjà mis dans une situation aussi inconfortable. Le Gryffondor s'agenouilla près d'elle afin de s'excuser.

\- _Je.. Je suis désolé pour ta mère_ , bafouilla-t-il maladroitement, _tu peux m'appeler Romuald si tu veux._ Luna se mit alors à rire joyeusement, ce qui étonna tout le monde autour d'elle, y compris Hermione, qui reporta son attention sur eux. Elle était si calme d'ordinaire que cela devait être la première fois qu'ils la voyaient rire.

\- _C'est très gentil de ta part, Romuald, mais tu es assez naïf. C'était une blague, je n'ai jamais lu un tel livre,_ déclara-t-elle le plus innocemment du monde. _J'apprécie juste la sonorité de ce prénom. Ma mère est décédée, cependant. Mais j'ai encore mon père, alors ne te sens pas trop désolée pour moi._

À cet instant, Ron, interloqué, hésita entre faire avaler de force un champignon empoisonné à Luna ou à vider le contenu du panier dans sa propre bouche. Son insouciance le surprenait tout autant qu'elle le désespérait et il détestait que l'on se moque de lui. Cependant, pendant qu'il la regardait rire joyeusement aux côtés de Neville, le Gryffondor ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il y avait quelque chose d'attachant chez la Serdaigle, malgré toutes ses bizarreries.

\- _Tu es vraiment bizarre, toi,_ déclara-t-il, époustouflé. _Dorénavant, je t'appellerai Loufoca, puisque tu.._

Ron eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il vit la blonde lever le bras, et, bien que surpris, ce dernier se mit à rire lorsqu'elle déposa sa propre couronne de fleurs sur sa tête, ce qui fit sourire Neville et même Harry. Il était tellement habitué à taquiner Hermione, Ginny, et parfois même Tonks, qu'il s'était préparé au pire.

\- _Enchantée, Romuald, je m'appelle Loufoca. Les pâquerettes te vont à ravir._

\- _Je rectifie, tu es vraiment unique en ton genre,_ répondit-il en lui rendant son sourire.

Neville proposa alors à Ron de cuisiner certains des champignons récoltés pour lui, Harry et Hermione, mais ce dernier prétexta une allergie en apercevant une paire de champignons violets et une autre bleue avec des pois orange. Hermione se décida finalement à rejoindre le groupe, au soulagement de Harry qui lui esquissa un sourire, tout en entrelaçant sa main dans la sienne pendant quelques secondes. Elle le lui rendit en plongeant son regard noisette dans le sien. Quoi qu'il puisse arriver, que cela concernait cet imbécile de Malefoy ou Voldemort lui-même, il serait à ses côtés et elle serait aux siens, comme toujours, et cette pensée la réconforta. De toute manière, la Serpentard disposait presque d'une journée afin de résoudre la plus grosse partie de son problème, alors à quoi bon s'isoler quand elle avait l'occasion d'être avec ses véritables amis ?

\- _Hé, Londubat ! Prêt à faire exploser ton chaudron cet après-midi ?_

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville et Luna firent volte-face et aperçurent la chevelure blond platine et le menton pointu de Drago Malefoy au loin. Il avait apparemment décidé de se balader avec sa petite amie, mais semblait trop lâche pour se rapprocher un peu plus du groupe.

\- _Va voir à la volière si on y est, Malefoy,_ rétorqua Harry en sentant la colère monter en lui.

\- _Oooh, j'en tremble ! Tu as vu ça, Pansy ? Potter a tellement d'hallucinations qu'il est persuadé que ce terrain est entièrement réservé à sa petite personne !_ Ron et Neville durent s'y prendre à deux pour empêcher leur ami de lui sauter dessus. Hermione, elle, dévisageait Pansy qui gloussait au bras de son prince charmant. Elle devenait insupportable une fois qu'elle était avec lui. _J'ai entendu dire qu'on allait s'attaquer à un philtre de paix aujourd'hui,_ reprit Drago, cette fois-ci à l'intention de Neville. _Attention, si tu rates tout comme tu en as l'habitude, celui qui boira la potion tombera dans un sommeil irréversible.. Quoique, je serais prêt à te payer cinq gallions pour que tu la fasses boire à Potter, ou mieux, Granger !_

\- _Tu vas la boucler, oui ?_ intervint Ron en s'avançant de quelques pas dans sa direction.

\- _Ah, mais c'est que tu es jaloux, Weasmoche ? Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais faire avec cette somme ?_ se moqua Drago de plus belle. _Voyons voir.. T'acheter un chapeau digne de ce nom, peut-être ? Parce que Londubat et toi avez vraiment l'air d'idiots avec ce truc sur la tête. Mais merci de nous avoir offert ce spectacle, c'était très.._

Mais la fin de sa phrase ne vint jamais. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville et Luna aperçurent soudain une crinière flamboyante s'approcher du couple et le blond fut projeté au sol en moins de temps qu'il en aurait fallu pour prononcer le mot « Quidditch ». Pansy, affolée, se jeta immédiatement à terre, tandis que Drago tenait son nez ensanglanté dans sa main en gémissant des « _Je saigne, Pansy, je saigne ! Je vais mourir !_ » qui firent bien rire les autres. Lorsqu'il daigna lever la tête, il reconnut le visage de Ginny qui essayait de dissimuler tant bien que mal un sourire victorieux.

\- _Ça, c'est de la part de mes amis, et aussi parce que je ne t'aime pas,_ lui dit-elle franchement.

Cependant, la scène ne resta pas comique bien longtemps. Bientôt, Dolores Ombrage, avertie par le petit Serpentard récalcitrant de ce matin, vint gratifier Ginny d'une heure de retenue. Drago feignait désormais la douleur, car au fond de lui, il était plus heureux que jamais. C'était comme si on venait d'annoncer à un enfant que Noël avait été avancé de deux mois. Mais il n'était pas le seul à se sentir ainsi. Une fois Pansy et lui hors de portée, Ginny confia à ses amis qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien et qu'elle passerait volontiers plusieurs heures dans le bureau de Ombrage si cela signifiait qu'elle pouvait envoyer une deuxième fois Malefoy au tapis. Ron n'avait jamais été aussi fier de sa sœur et avait hâte d'être au déjeuner afin de raconter la scène à Fred et George. Neville était impressionné lui aussi, mais semblait se demander comment une fille de quatorze ans pouvait avoir autant de force. Harry et Ron avaient déjà eu la réponse à cette question en troisième année et s'amusaient à comparer les deux scènes devant une Hermione amusée, mais néanmoins inquiète pour son amie. Ce fut lorsque Neville et Luna s'apprêtèrent à rejoindre les serres que Harry eut alors une idée.

\- _Mais c'est ça, Hermione !_ s'exclama-t-il en la prenant elle et Ron à part. _Malefoy a raison !_

\- _Pardon ?_ répondirent-ils, choqués d'entendre ces mots sortir de sa bouche.

\- _Si Neville fait exploser son chaudron à la fin du cours de potions, tu pourras.._

\- _..en profiter pour chiper ce fichu mot dans les affaires de Rogue ! Un petit sortilège d'attraction et c'est joué !_

\- _Euh_ , reprit Harry, perplexe, _ton idée est pas mal, Ron, mais je pensais plutôt qu'elle pourrait aider Rogue à nettoyer les dégâts et ensuite lui demander de récupérer ce qui lui appartient.. Ça me semble moins risqué._

\- _Parce que tu crois qu'il va laisser filer la préfète de sa maison comme ça ?_ « _Mais bien sûr, Miss Granger, tenez. Je vais vous laisser vous faire harceler, et ce, même si je suis impliqué dans cette histoire. La réputation de Serpentard est vraiment le cadet de mes soucis, alors bonne soirée à vous !_ »

\- _C'est vrai que c'est largement mieux de fouiller dans ses affaires, n'est-ce pas, Ron ?_ ironisa Harry. _Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait jamais remarqué qu'on avait dérobé des ingrédients dans sa réserve en deuxième année, pas vrai ? Oh, et il ne m'a pas non plus menacé de m'empoisonner au véritasérum l'année dernière lorsqu'il a découvert que Dobby m'avait procuré de la branchiflore !_

Finalement, Hermione n'avait toujours pas décidé quelle méthode elle allait utiliser lorsqu'elle quitta ses amis pour se rendre en histoire de la magie. Cependant, voir le siège vide de Drago lui remonta un peu le moral. Serait-ce trop demander qu'il reste à l'infirmerie pour le reste de la journée ? La Serpentard fut étonnée de voir Tracey installer ses affaires à côté d'elle alors qu'elle s'asseyait toujours à côté de Pansy dans cette matière. Lorsqu'elle lui demanda ce qu'il en était, la blonde lui répondit par un « _Je n'ai aucune envie de supporter sa mauvaise humeur pendant une heure, juste parce que son petit ami est à l'infirmerie_ ». Mais vu comment elle avait insisté sur la fin de sa phrase, Hermione se dit qu'elle n'avait certainement pas encore pardonné à la brune le fait de ne pas lui avoir parlé de sa relation avec Drago. Peut-être aurait-elle préféré recevoir une lettre de sa part pendant les vacances au lieu de l'apprendre par quelqu'un d'autre, mais ce n'était pas non plus la fin du monde. « _Il y a des problèmes plus importants dans la vie_ » pensa-t-elle en apercevant Seamus et Dean parler de la Gazette du Sorcier sur le chemin menant à son cours d'arithmancie. Même elle n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre. Certes, Drago Malefoy s'amusait à lui mener la vie dure, et certains de ses camarades de classe la méprisaient à cause de son statut de sang, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce que Harry endurait depuis cet été. Il avait assisté à la mort de Cedric Diggory ainsi qu'au retour de Voldemort lui-même, et l'avait combattu en duel. Harry s'était conduit en véritable héros cette nuit-là, mais les élèves n'en avaient que faire. Ils se laissaient tous peu à peu endoctriner par le ministère de la magie qui, ne voulant pas affronter la dure réalité, préférait mettre ses propos sous silence en écrivant mille et une excuse dans la Gazette du Sorcier.

\- _Félicitations, petite sœur ! Tu n'as même pas encore eu cours avec Ombrage.._

\- _..que tu as déjà réussi à te faire coller par elle !_

\- _Content de voir que tu prennes enfin exemple sur tes grands frères ! Enfin, les meilleurs du lot !_

Ce midi, Harry avait une nouvelle fois invité Hermione à déjeuner à la table des Gryffondor. La Serpentard rejoignait les lions au moins trois fois par semaine depuis que le professeur McGonagall l'y avait autorisée en première année. L'ambiance y était beaucoup plus festive et sympathique qu'à la table des serpents, et même si cela n'avait pas été le cas, Harry et Ron ne songeaient même pas à s'y asseoir quand Rogue était dans les parages. Aujourd'hui encore, les sujets de conversation différaient à la table des rouge et or. Les troisième année parlaient de leur cours de soin aux créatures magiques de ce matin et c'est ainsi que Hermione apprit que Hagrid n'était pas au dîner d'hier soir et que le professeur Gobe-Planche le remplaçait temporairement. Les première année, eux, étaient excités comme des puces, au contraire des sixième année qui se montraient plus silencieux que jamais. Et pour cause, ils avaient fait connaissance avec la nouvelle enseignante de Défense contre les forces du Mal, ce matin. Il y avait aussi Seamus, Dean et quelques autres élèves qui se murmuraient des choses en jetant des coups d'œil à Harry. Hermione, assise en face de lui, essayait en vain de lui changer les idées en parlant du cours d'arithmancie qu'elle avait eu dans la matinée.

\- _Ça va aller, Ginny ? C'est ta première heure de retenue, n'est-ce pas ?_ demanda Parvati, assise à côté d'eux.

\- _Allons, Parvati ! On sait tous que la première fois est la meilleure de toutes !_ répondit aussitôt Fred avec un clin d'œil.

\- _C'est celle qui t'inspire et te donne la passion de continuer à faire mieux ! Ou plutôt pire_ , compléta George.

\- _En parlant de première fois, Ron est en train de draguer une fille.._

\- _Bien vu, Ginny ! Et ce n'est pas n'importe quelle fille, c'est Lavande. Elle a passé la soirée à me parler de lui hier, et quand elle a demandé au professeur Trelawney si le grand amour avait enfin toqué à sa porte, cette dernière l'a pris pour elle et lui a soudain annoncé que le chien de sa grand-mère allait bientôt mourir.._

\- _Tu crois qu'elle a des problèmes dans sa vie sentimentale ?_ demanda-t-elle alors à Parvati.

\- _Quelle vie sentimentale ?_ plaisanta Harry. Les jumeaux firent un clin d'œil à Hermione et elle manqua de recracher son jus de citrouille en riant. Ils étaient les seuls à qui elle avait raconté la scène de ce matin.

\- _Peut-être était-elle juste de mauvaise humeur_ , poursuivit George, _n'est-ce pas, Hermione ?_

\- _Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler.._

\- _Quelque chose me dit que Rogue va recevoir une beuglante demain_ , se moqua Fred à voix basse.

\- _Tiens, Malefoy est sorti de l'infirmerie_ , fit remarquer Ginny en le voyant s'installer à la table des Serpentard. Ce dernier remarqua le regard de la rousse sur lui et la gratifia d'un sourire détestable avant de jouer les grands blessés.

\- _Oui, ça fait vraiment très mal, Goyle ! En même temps, être attaqué par un centaure, ce n'est pas rien ! Mais il fallait bien que je protège Pansy de cette horrible créature, je suis un Malefoy, après tout. Mon père a toujours dit qu'ils n'avaient rien à faire si près de Poudlard.. Même Mme Pomfresh m'a dit que j'étais un miraculé._

\- _Ce n'est pas trop gênant, un tel bandage sur le nez ?_

\- _Tu n'as pas idée, Blaise,_ répondit le blond en continuant sur sa lancée. _L'odeur des aliments n'atteint même plus mes narines.. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas si je serai capable de préparer une potion cet après-midi, vous devriez certainement le faire à ma place. Que va-t-il m'arriver si je perds définitivement le sens de l'odorat ?_

\- _Je ne sais pas si je dois rire ou vomir_ , déclara Ginny en cessant d'écouter leur discussion.

\- _Je te parie que ses parents ont dû faire les deux quand l'infirmière leur a tendu le bébé à la maternité !_

Ils rirent de bon cœur à la blague de Fred, puis se séparèrent une fois leur déjeuner terminé. C'était ce genre de moment que Hermione préférait à Poudlard, lorsqu'elle discutait et riait de tout et de rien avec ses amis, laissant alors temporairement ses soucis de côté. Ces instants étaient, certes, bien trop courts à son goût, mais lui rappelaient qu'elle faisait avant tout partie d'une bande, d'un tout, avant même d'être une sorcière assignée à une maison. Et heureusement qu'il y en avait des moments comme ceux-là, car Harry, Ron et elle restaient des adolescents, même s'ils avaient tendance à l'oublier avec tout ce qui se passait dans leur vie trépidante. C'est ainsi que Ginny rejoignit les quatrième année de Gryffondor afin de se rendre en cours de sortilèges, tandis que les jumeaux, accompagnés de Lee Jordan, marchèrent en direction de leur salle de métamorphose.

\- _J'ai toujours adoré la pause déjeuner_ , déclara Ron en s'avançant joyeusement vers Harry et Hermione.

\- _C'est la première fois que je te vois plus concentré sur la personne en face de toi que sur ton assiette ! On a rarement une telle cette chance, nous,_ railla Harry en portant son sac à son épaule. _Alors, de quoi t'a-t-elle parlé ?_

\- _Aucune idée, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle sentait bon. Tu as remarqué qu'elle portait une natte aujourd'hui ?_

\- _Vraiment, Ron !_ s'exclama Hermione, agacée. _Si tu veux un conseil, sache que les filles aiment les hommes intéressants et cultivés, non pas des guimauves qui ne font que baver en hochant la tête lorsqu'elles parlent !_

\- _Tes goûts ne s'appliquent pas à tout le monde, Hermione,_ répliqua Parvati en riant un peu plus loin. Le teint de la concernée vira au rouge vif. _Lavande adore parler sans être interrompue. Elle se sent écoutée, tu vois._

\- _Écoutée ? Laisse-moi rire ! Ce qu'elle lui dit passe dans une oreille et ressort par l'autre.._

\- _Mais ça lui en laisse l'illusion_. Parvati se mit alors à chuchoter dans son oreille. _C'est une triste réalité, mais si Ron se mettait à écouter tout ce qu'elle disait, il en aurait vite marre. S'ils venaient à être en désaccord sur un sujet.._

\- _Eh bien, rien de mieux qu'une conversation rythmée, non ? Ce serait une vraie discussion cette fois-ci ! Je trouve les débats assez importants dans un couple, surtout si on échange nos avis sur un livre, par exemple.._

\- _Tu as entendu ça, Harry ? Tu ferais mieux de te mettre à la lecture_ , fit remarquer Katie d'un air rieur.

\- _Je ferais, ou plutôt, on ferait mieux de se dépêcher,_ coupa le brun en dissimulant sa gêne à travers un sourire. _Si vous souhaitez rejoindre Ginny en retenue ce soir, c'est vous qui voyez.._

\- _Ne me dis pas que l'on a cours avec cette fameuse Ombrage_ , paniqua aussitôt Ron.

\- _Tu le saurais si tu avais jeté un œil à ton emploi du temps_ , rétorqua Hermione en montant rapidement les escaliers. _N'oublie pas que l'on a également cours de potions ensemble après, ce qui signifie.._

\- _Que l'on va devoir supporter Malefoy quatre heures,_ compléta amèrement Harry.

\- _Je veux mourir.._

\- _Bonne chance avec Ombrage,_ acheva Katie qui devait emprunter le couloir opposé pour se rendre en cours d'histoire de la magie. _Vous avez vu la tête des sixième année au déjeuner ? Eh bien, on venait de quitter son cours, et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle est.. spéciale comme professeur de défense !_

\- _Génial, maintenant je veux vraiment mourir._

Les Gryffondor et les Serpentard n'eurent pas vraiment besoin de chance, mais plutôt de courage pour supporter les deux heures de cours qui suivirent. Celles-ci se révélèrent non seulement bien plus ennuyantes que celles dispensées par le professeur Binns, mais aussi nettement plus strictes que les leçons du maître des potions, ce qui était peu dire. En effet, il avait suffi de quelques secondes pour que Dolores Ombrage, sous-secrétaire d'État auprès du ministère (comme elle l'avait répété trois fois en se présentant à la classe), impose sa tyrannie. Quiconque voulant suivre son cours de défense contre les forces du Mal se devait de respecter les mille et une règles qu'elle avait inscrites sur son tableau noir, sous peine d'heures de retenue ou d'exclusion. Dessus, on pouvait lire :

« _\- Au début du cours, les élèves sont placés par ordre alphabétique et selon leur maison._

 _\- Les sacs doivent être déposés au fond de la salle._

 _\- Prière de lever la main à chaque fois que l'on souhaite répondre à une question._

 _\- Prière de tourner sa langue sept fois dans sa bouche avant de poser une question._

 _\- Tout élève surpris avec une baguette à la main se la verra confisquée._

 _\- En ce qui concerne les bavardages, cinq points seront retirés à chaque phrase prononcée._

 _\- Les élèves sont priés de ne pas discuter des évènements perturbants de l'année dernière. Quiconque sera surpris en train de le faire sera puni._ »

La répartition aurait pu être pire, mais elle n'était pas grandiose non plus. Hermione, qui aimait être assise au premier rang, avait été placée au milieu et devait partager son pupitre avec Daphné. Malefoy se tenait juste devant elle. Harry occupait le pupitre à sa gauche, mais l'ambiance n'était guère meilleure de son côté puisque Dean ne lui parlait plus. Ron, lui, pour son plus grand malheur, était installé au premier rang, juste devant le bureau de la dame en rose. Il ne cessait de se retourner pour apercevoir brièvement Lavande, assise au fond.

\- « _Les événements perturbants de l'année dernière ?_ » murmura Drago en début de cours, tout en se retournant vers Harry _. Je me demande de quoi elle parle, pas toi, Potter ?_ Le concerné ne répondit pas, mais cela n'empêcha pas le blond de continuer de plus belle. _C'est vrai que c'est plutôt perturbant d'écouter un binoclard raconter à tout le monde qu'il a combattu le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne.. Tu sais quoi, Potter ? Tu devrais suivre le chemin de ce crétin de Lockhart et sortir un livre regroupant tous tes mensonges !_

\- _Ça suffit, Malefoy_ , coupa calmement Hermione. _Tu es sur le point de nous faire perdre vingt-cinq points.._

\- _Je n'ai pas besoin d'une calculatrice ambulante, espèce de sang-de-bourbe !_

\- _Tu répètes encore une fois ce mot, Malefoy, et j'achève le travail de Ginny,_ rétorqua aussitôt Harry, très énervé.

\- _Ooh, on se calme, Potter.. J'avais même trouvé un titre à ton bouquin ! Que dis-tu de ça ? « Les aventures du garçon qui a malheureusement survécu » !_ Le brun prit sur lui et demeura silencieux, mais Hermione cogna accidentellement son pied contre la chaise de son voisin de devant. _Ginny, tu dis ?_ reprit le blond, loin de lui l'envie de s'arrêter en si bon chemin. _Quelle petite sotte, celle-là. Si seulement elle était morte dans la Chambre des Secrets en deuxième année, ça nous aurait fait un Weaslaid en moins.._

Tout se passa alors très vite : Harry se leva brusquement de son siège, renversa malencontreusement le pot d'encre de Dean sur le sol et se jeta sur Malefoy avant d'être rapidement maîtrisé par Ron et Hermione.

\- _N'entre pas dans son jeu, Harry !_ l'implora-t-elle, bien que tout aussi excédée. _Tu vas t'attirer des ennuis !_

\- _Oh ça oui_ , fit finalement Ombrage après avoir terminé d'écrire une autre série de règles à respecter sur un second tableau. _Cela fera dix points en moins pour Gryffondor, cinquante-cinq points en moins pour Serpentard et une heure de retenue pour vous, Mr Potter !_ Les Serpentard et les Gryffondor se mirent alors à protester.

\- _Ce n'est pas juste, madame ! Selon vos règles, Malefoy devrait aussi recevoir une retenue !_

\- _Dans ma salle de classe, on lève la main pour prendre la parole, Miss Patil_ _!_ coupa-t-elle sévèrement. _Cela fera non pas dix, mais vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor. Maintenant, ouvrez vos manuels page.._

\- _Excusez-moi, professeur Ombrage_ , coupa Pansy d'un ton doucereux en faisant bien attention à lever le bras. _Cinquante-cinq points en moins.. Il doit y avoir un malentendu. Vous avez été témoin de la scène de ce matin, n'est-ce pas ? Drago aurait dû rester à l'infirmerie toute la journée, il est encore bouleversé par ce qui s'est.._

\- _N'essaye pas de le défendre !_ objecta Ron à son tour. _C'est votre préfet qui cherche des noises au nôtre ! Désolé, Hermione_ , fit-il en lui jetant un bref regard, _mais c'est à vous tous d'assumer ses conneries.._

\- _Je n'ai pas vu de main levée, Mr Weasley ! Par contre, j'ai bel et bien entendu un juron sortir de votre bouche. Cela fait donc monter le nombre de rubis perdus à quarante,_ affirma-t-elle avec un petit rire perfide. _Quant à vous, Miss Parkinson,_ poursuivit-elle en esquissant un sourire à l'intéressée, _j'écouterai ce que vous avez à me dire à la fin du cours. Maintenant, je vous préviens, les enfants, celui ou celle qui nous fera perdre une seconde de plus accompagnera Mr Potter en retenue ce soir. Il est plus que l'heure de travailler !_

Là-dessus, on entendit plus que les mouches voler jusqu'à la fin du cours. Les Gryffondor étaient tous aussi joyeux que des détraqueurs en rejoignant les cachots pour le cours de potions et cela ne s'arrangea pas lorsque Pansy, de nouveau collée à Drago, rattrapa les vert et argent pour annoncer que « _tout était arrangé_ ».

\- _Ombrage, Malefoy, Parkinson.. Ce sont tous des langues de basilic !_ s'énerva Ron en descendant les escaliers. _Sérieusement, j'ai l'impression que ça va être la pire année scolaire de toute notre vie.._

\- _Dean_ _!_ s'exclama Harry en le rattrapant. Seamus et lui semblèrent dévisager le trio. _Euh.. Je suis désolé pour ton pot d'encre, je me suis emporté et je n'ai pas vu que.. Bref, je t'en rachèterai un aussi vite que possible._

\- _Oublie ça, d'accord ?_ répondit-il froidement.

\- _Il en a rien à faire de ton encre_ , coupa Seamus en s'avançant vers Harry. _Tout ce qu'il aimerait, c'est quarante points en plus pour Gryffondor, tu vois ? Oh, mais j'oubliais, ça doit être le cadet de tes soucis, n'est-ce pas ?_

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?_

\- _Je ne sais pas, qu'est-ce que c'est que quelques rubis pour le grand Harry Potter ?_

\- _C'est bon, tu ne vas pas commencer toi aussi_ , intervint Ron en s'avançant vers son camarade de maison. _Que tu crois ce qui est écrit dans la Gazette du Sorcier, ça te regarde, mais si tu veux parler de cette histoire de points, alors c'est à Malefoy que tu dois t'adresser ! C'est lui le fautif dans tout ça._

\- _Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, Seamus_ , ajouta gentiment Hermione, _mais le problème pour le moment, c'est plutôt nos nouveaux cours de défense contre les forces du Mal.._

\- « _Je sais que ce n'est pas facile_ » _? Mais tu n'en sais rien, Hermione ! Tu es à Serpentard, je te rappelle ! La maison des privilégiés !_

\- _L'ambiance n'y est peut-être pas la meilleure, mais vous avez toujours eu Rogue pour excuser votre comportement et blâmer notre maison. Et maintenant, c'est cette vieille gargouille habillée comme Barbie qui est de votre côté.._

\- _Allez, viens, Dean, ou on va encore perdre des points si on arrive en retard au cours de la chauve-souris_ , acheva Seamus en soupirant. Hermione, à la fois déçue, mais songeuse, les regarda s'éloigner en se demandant pourquoi tout était devenu si compliqué dernièrement.

Son cœur se serra en apercevant Harry passer devant elle et reprendre le chemin des cachots, plus taciturne que jamais. Dans ces moments-là, il arborait un masque impassible pour dissimuler ses émotions. Cela trompait à peu près tout le monde, excepté ses deux meilleurs amis. Hermione, en particulier, savait qu'il y avait bien plus que ça. Elle pouvait sentir la colère, la tristesse, la déception et la solitude qui bouillonnaient tel un volcan au fond de lui et ne demandaient qu'à exploser.

\- _Mais c'est qui Barbie ?_ fut tout ce que Ron, à la fois perplexe et mal à l'aise, trouva à dire.

\- _Je suis désolée, Harry_ , s'excusa la jeune fille en le rattrapant, tandis qu'ils se rapprochaient de la salle de potions. Elle avait l'étrange impression qu'il cherchait à éviter son regard. _Si je n'étais pas intervenu, Malefoy ne m'aurait probablement pas traité de sang-de-bourbe et tu ne te serais pas énervé.._

\- _Ce n'est pas ta faute_ , répondit-il aussitôt. Le brun essayait tant bien que mal de se calmer, mais entendre le nom de Malefoy ne faisait qu'accroître sa frustration. _Ne te sens pas désolée quand j'essaye de te protéger._ Il s'arrêta un instant et finit par accrocher son regard noisette avant de croiser les yeux bleus de Ron. _C'est normal entre amis. Vous avez déjà fait la même chose pour moi, n'est-ce pas ?_ Cela les fit sourire tristement. _Hermione_ , reprit-il plus sereinement en posant sa main sur son épaule, et ce geste la rassura. Cette fois-ci, il ne la lâcha pas des yeux. _J'aimerais vraiment que Rogue ou Dumbledore puissent attirer des ennuis à Malefoy.. Ce serait mérité, pas seulement parce qu'il t'a harcelée, mais pour tout ce qu'il nous fait subir depuis la première année. Mais comme tu nous l'as fait comprendre.. Ce n'est pas possible, du moins, pas maintenant. Alors pour le moment, concentre-toi plutôt sur comment récupérer ce maudit mot.. Et on avisera plus tard._

La brune hocha la tête et son cœur manqua un battement en entendant une voix retentir en passant près d'elle.

\- _Dépêchez-vous de tous vous installer au lieu de bavarder çà et là ! Vous avez intérêt à être concentrés aujourd'hui, ces cornichons de première année ont déjà assez testé ma patience !_

\- _Bonne chance, Hermione_ , murmura Ron, soulagé de ne pas être à sa place.

Là-dessus, ils avancèrent tous les trois vers la salle de classe en appréhendant leur dernière heure de cours de la journée. La pièce était tout aussi accueillante que les années précédentes. « _Qu'est-ce qu'il fait froid ! À croire que des détraqueurs ont passé leurs vacances d'été ici_ » chuchota Ron en espérant capter l'attention de Lavande. « _Qu'est-ce que tu es drôle, Ron ! Toujours aussi charmante la décoration, pas vrai ?_ », « _On fait des potions ici, Brown, pas des chocolats pour la St-Valentin !_ » rétorqua Pansy avec un sourire moqueur. Une fois installés à leurs places habituelles, les Serpentard et les Gryffondor ouvrirent leurs manuels et s'attelèrent comme prévu à la préparation d'un philtre de paix. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de frémir lorsque le maître des potions commença à sélectionner lui-même les binômes. Il y avait certainement moins de chance que Neville fasse exploser son chaudron s'il travaillait avec quelqu'un. Heureusement, (et elle se maudit de se réjouir pour cela) Rogue lui attribua nul autre que Seamus, ce qui ne pouvait pas mieux tomber vu les antécédents de ce dernier. Elle-même rejoignit Tracey, et Harry échappa de près à Malefoy, qui selon lui était « incapable de préparer une potion avec un nez dans cet état ». Le blond, qui espérait retourner flâner à l'infirmerie, lança un regard noir à son professeur lorsque celui-ci lui ordonna de rédiger trente centimètres de parchemin théorique à la place. La moitié de la classe étouffa un rire en entendant Rogue lui répondre « _Vous n'avez pas besoin de votre nez pour écrire, je me trompe, Mr Malefoy ?_ ». Néanmoins, Harry et Ron ne rirent malheureusement pas bien longtemps, car l'un dut faire équipe avec Crabbe et l'autre avec Goyle. Pendant environ une demi-heure, Hermione, bien que concentrée sur sa propre potion, passa son temps à surveiller du regard la mixture de Neville. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle commença à avoir mal à la nuque à force de se retourner qu'elle finit par observer le professeur Rogue à la place. Avait-il lu le fameux mot ou l'avait-il totalement oublié ? Difficile à dire.

\- _Tu m'as l'air bien tendue, Hermione_ , fit remarquer Tracey en la voyant verser d'une main tremblante la poudre de pierre de lune. _Cela ne te ferait pas de mal de boire cette potion une fois terminée_ , ajouta-t-elle en riant. Mais sa camarade, qui essayait d'analyser le bureau du maître des potions, ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié. _En tout cas_ , reprit la blonde en baissant d'un ton, _c'est dommage que Drago ne puisse pas la préparer puisqu'elle est souvent demandée aux épreuves de B.U.S.E_. _Je sais bien que c'est ta copine Ginevra qui lui a fait ça, d'ailleurs. Désolée de te dire ça, mais si moi j'étais sa petite amie, je lui aurais rendu la monnaie de son gallion !_

Mais l'esprit de la brune aux cheveux bouclés était bien trop occupé pour accorder la moindre attention aux propos de sa camarade. « _Hmm.. Où est-ce qu'il pourrait bien l'avoir caché ?_ » pensa-t-elle en détaillant son bureau. « _Peut-être l'a-t-il mis dans sa robe de sorcier.. Ou peut-être est-il resté dans ses appartements ? Hermione, sois plus discrète, bon sang.. Quiconque te regarde va croire que tu déshabilles ton professeur du regard ! Oh non, maintenant j'ai des images dans la tête.. Et en plus je me parle à moi-même. Peut-être que je devrais vraiment prendre cette potion.._ » Rogue leva soudainement la tête de sa pile de copies et la sorcière tourna instinctivement la tête, les joues en feu. « _Merlin, il a vu que je le regardais.. Bon, ça va, il ne peut pas savoir ce que je manigance tant qu'il ne me regarde pas droit dans les yeux.. Enfin, j'espère. Ah, Malefoy, je te déteste !_ ».

C'est vrai après tout, elle n'en serait pas là s'il avait décidé d'avoir un passe-temps autre que celui de harceler les gens. La fin du cours approchant à grands pas, le blond déposa son devoir sur le bureau du maître des potions, tandis que ce dernier annonçait à la classe qu'une légère vapeur argentée devrait maintenant s'élever de leurs chaudrons. Hermione et Tracey remarquèrent avec satisfaction que c'était bel et bien le cas pour elles, contrairement à la plupart des autres élèves. En effet, la substance préparée par Harry et Crabbe produisait d'énormes panaches de vapeur noirs et celle de Ron et Goyle ressemblait à de la soupe de citrouille périmée.

\- _Je me demande comment vous avez pu obtenir un résultat aussi désolant_ , leur fit remarquer Rogue en observant ce qui ne pouvait pas moins ressembler à un philtre de paix. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à noter les potions, le chaudron de Neville et Seamus explosa dans un bruit assourdissant, les couvrant alors de suie. Lavande et Parvati poussèrent un cri aigu, tandis que la fumée recouvrait peu à peu la salle de classe. _Par Merlin, vous êtes une vraie calamité, Londubat !_ aboya Rogue. _Et vous, Mr Finnigan, avez-vous grillé vos neurones à force de tout faire exploser ? Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor ! Laissez vos chaudrons là où ils sont, la leçon est terminée ! Je vous donnerai vos notes au prochain cours !_

Les élèves ne se firent pas prier. Ils rangèrent aussitôt leurs affaires et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. « _À toi de jouer_ » murmura Harry en frôlant Hermione du bout de sa cape. Elle lui esquissa un sourire anxieux en tentant d'analyser la situation. Par chance, Rogue n'avait pas lu le mot devant toute la classe afin d'inciter le coupable à se dénoncer. Rien ne lui promettait pour autant qu'il n'allait pas en parler au directeur ce soir. De toute façon, c'était trop tard pour reculer, il était préférable de récupérer ce maudit mot une bonne fois pour toutes. Ne disposant que de quelques secondes pour accomplir sa mission, la Serpentard plaça tous ses espoirs dans un sortilège d'attraction.

\- _Accio parchemin de Malefoy_ , murmura-t-elle pendant que Rogue nettoyait le chaudron de Neville et Seamus plus loin, mais ce fut son devoir qui vint à elle. _Accio petit mot_ , essaya-t-elle alors maladroitement en pointant sa baguette sur le bureau puis aux alentours. Toujours rien. Hermione se retourna finalement vers le sorcier aux cheveux noir de jais, visiblement trop occupé à chasser la fumée pour remarquer sa présence. _Accio petit bout de parchemin_ , fit-elle à voix basse en dirigeant sa baguette vers lui. À cet instant, la jeune fille faillit pousser un petit cri en voyant le bout de papier sortir de la poche de sa cape noire et flotter jusqu'à elle. Subjuguée, elle attrapa aussitôt le mot d'une main tremblante, le mit dans sa poche et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- _Pas si vite, Granger._

\- _Si près du but_ , murmura-t-elle en maudissant le maître des potions.

Prise au piège, Hermione s'arrêta un instant et fit volte-face en espérant pouvoir le tromper en jouant les innocentes. Elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qu'il pose brusquement sa main sur le mur à côté en l'adossant contre la porte. Ils se jaugèrent du regard pendant quelques secondes, chacun attendant que l'autre se manifeste en premier. Ce fut elle qui détourna le regard en premier, trop mal à l'aise pour continuer à fixer le sorcier de la sorte. Comment pouvait-elle rivaliser avec Severus Rogue, de toute manière ? Il était grand, presque imposant même, et ses yeux semblables à deux onyx pénétraient votre âme tant ils étaient perçants. Impossible de vous ressaisir une fois plongé dans cet océan sombre. Et puis.. Il y avait aussi ce parfum d'herbe fraîchement coupée, cette fragrance qui désarçonnait Hermione à chaque fois malgré elle, même si cette fois, elle se mélangeait à l'odeur de fumée.

\- _Je pense que vous avez quelque chose qui m'appartient_ , déclara finalement Rogue.

\- _Techniquement non_ , rétorqua Hermione en sentant la chaleur lui monter au visage.

\- _Techniquement, je m'en contrefiche, rendez-moi ce fichu mot._

\- _Vous me l'avez volé en premier ! Allez-y, osez me déshabiller si vous le voulez tant.._

\- _Ne me testez pas, espèce de petite impertinente ! Vous ne savez pas de quoi je suis capable._

\- _Ce serait illégal._

\- _Vous pensez vraiment que c'est cela qui m'arrêterait ?_ Ils se considérèrent à nouveau, puis le maître des potions se détacha amèrement de sa proie. À vrai dire, Hermione ne connaissait qu'une partie de ses principes et en savait encore moins sur ses limites. Pendant plus de quatre ans, elle avait appris à connaître le professeur, et non l'homme qu'il était à côté. _Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes toujours si compliquée ?_ reprit-il en s'installant derrière son bureau. _Certains enseignants pourraient penser que vous êtes une jeune fille sage, brillante et bien sous tout rapports, mais Merlin, qu'est-ce que vous pouvez être têtue et insolente des fois !_

\- _Mais cette fois-ci, je le suis pour une bonne raison !_

La brune s'avança vers lui d'un air déterminé et appuya ses mains contre son bureau. Pour une fois, les rôles étaient inversés. C'était elle qui le surplombait de toute sa hauteur et c'était lui qui allait l'écouter parler.

\- _Tout ce que je vois, c'est une sorcière qui refuse catégoriquement l'aide ou la protection d'autrui._

\- _Je reconnais qu'il m'arrive de le faire, mais là je ne le fais pas uniquement pour moi, mais pour vous, pour nous, pour Poudlard. Je sais que cela peut sembler ridicule, alors laissez-moi vous expliquer, professeur. C'est vrai, Drago Malefoy m'a harcelée et il continuera certainement à le faire si je ne fais rien. J'aimerais évidemment qu'il soit jugé pour son comportement une bonne fois pour toutes, mais ce n'est pas aussi simple. Si vous parlez de cette histoire de harcèlement au directeur et que vous fournissez des preuves, dont ce mot, il risque fortement d'être puni ou même renvoyé. Et qui viendra à l'école dans ce cas-là ? Qui en fera tout une histoire devant le ministre de la magie ? Qui blâmera le professeur Dumbledore, vous et moi à la place de son fils ?_

\- _Lucius Malefoy_ , répondit-il en croisant les bras. Il voyait enfin à quoi son comportement rimait.

\- _Ce n'est pas que je refuse votre aide ou celle de mes amis_ , continua Hermione plus calmement.

\- _Miss Granger_ , la coupa-t-il en se dirigeant vers les chaudrons qu'il devait noter. _C'est une preuve de sagesse et de force que d'ignorer son ennemi afin de préserver son entourage, mais peut-être devriez-vous plus agir comme la Serpentard que vous êtes et vous concentrer sur vous au lieu de penser aux autres.._

\- _Cela m'affecterait si vous étiez renvoyé de Poudlard_ , avoua timidement l'intéressée.

\- _Cela n'arrivera pas tant que Dumbledore dirigera l'école_ , rétorqua Rogue en essayant de masquer toute trace de réaction dans sa voix que les propos de la préfète auraient fait apparaître. _Tss, cette potion ne mérite même pas un D.. C'est donc ça le niveau des cinquième année ?_

\- _Mais sera-t-il toujours là ? Le ministère ne le porte pas dans son cœur, surtout récemment.._

\- _Vous ne souhaitez pas que nous soyons renvoyés, et j'en suis flatté, Miss Granger, mais je ne peux pas non plus vous laisser vous faire harceler toute l'année. Non seulement cela ternirait la réputation de la maison Serpentard, mais les autres élèves et professeurs finiraient par le remarquer également. Ce problème devra être confronté à un moment ou à un autre._ Son esprit sembla s'égarer légèrement lorsqu'il reposa les yeux sur la sorcière aux cheveux bouclés. _De plus, ce n'est jamais agréable d'être harcelé par ses camarades. Vous ne tiendrez pas longtemps avant de vous recroqueviller sur vous-même et de repousser vos propres amis.._

\- _Professeur ?_ risqua Hermione en s'avançant dans sa direction. Elle avait l'impression qu'il avait déjà expérimenté cela, à en juger par la façon dont il en parlait. _Est-ce que par hasard.. Vous auriez connu ça aussi ?_

\- _Non_ , répondit-il bien trop rapidement pour convaincre la préfète. _Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai encore du travail à finir,_ poursuivit-il en pointant les chaudrons du doigt. La jeune fille hésita.

\- _Je.. Je n'ai rien à faire en particulier, alors si vous avez besoin d'un coup de main.._

\- _Ça ira pour aujourd'hui. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez beaucoup d'autres occasions de m'aider._

\- _Comment ça ?_ demanda la brune, intriguée.

\- _Disons que j'ai peut-être trouvé un moyen de régler votre problème._

\- _Qu'est-ce que..?_

\- _Faites-moi confiance. D'ailleurs, rapidement, comment était votre premier cours de défense de l'année ?_

\- _Honnêtement ?_ fit-elle du seuil de la porte. _C'était horrible et très ennuyant.. Vous n'avez pas idée. Harry a même reçu une heure de retenue alors qu'il ne faisait que se défendre.. Et ne souriez pas, je vous vois !_

\- _Bonne soirée, Miss Granger._

\- _À vous aussi, professeur._

Une fois dehors, Hermione prit une grande bouffée d'air frais et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle souriait encore, même une fois sortie. Il était bientôt dix-sept heures et demi, ce qui signifiait que Harry et Ginny sortiraient du bureau de Ombrage dans une trentaine de minutes. N'ayant pas très envie de se retrouver avec ses propres camarades de maison, elle décida d'aller rejoindre Ron dans la salle commune des Gryffondor afin de les attendre. Avec un peu de chance, Lavande ne serait pas dans les parages à cette heure.

\- _Ça va, Ginny ?_ demanda Harry à son amie peu après que leur heure de retenue ait touché à sa fin. Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'ils s'étaient installés sur un banc et elle était restée silencieuse depuis, trop choquée pour parler. Le brun pouvait encore sentir l'horrible parfum de Ombrage flotter autour d'eux.

\- _Oui_ , mentit-elle en avalant sa salive avec difficulté. Mais Harry n'était pas dupe, il voyait bien que la sœur de son meilleur ami n'allait pas bien et c'était tout à fait compréhensible. _Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait écrire ?_

\- « _Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges_ » répondit-il en fixant sa main ensanglantée. _Et à toi ?_

\- « _Je dois être une gentille fille_ » récita la rousse tandis qu'une larme perlait le long de sa joue.

Harry posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de Ginny pour la réconforter. Ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps, elle se mit à fondre en larmes dans ses bras. Il tenta maladroitement de calmer ses sanglots en lui tapotant le dos, mais il n'avait qu'une envie : Foncer dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour lui révéler la véritable nature de leur nouvelle enseignante et comment celle-ci transformait ses heures de retenue en heures de torture. Mais est-ce que cela changerait quelque chose ? Serait-elle renvoyée si le ministère de la magie l'avait lui-même nommée ? Sans compter le fait que Dumbledore ignorait Harry depuis cet été, et ce, sans raison apparente. Il se mit à penser à Hermione, à la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait avec Malefoy, et serra les dents en se rendant compte que son raisonnement s'appliquait également à Ombrage. Qui étaient-ils, ses amis et lui ? Des sorciers de quatorze, quinze, seize ans tout au plus, qui faisaient partie de la minorité, de ceux qui n'avaient aucune autorité sur le ministère. Que pouvaient-ils faire pour lutter contre toutes ces injustices ?

\- _Depuis quand Poudlard engage des professeurs qui font subir ça à leurs élèves..?_ murmura Ginny.

\- _Depuis que le ministère lui ordonne de le faire_ , répondit Harry en lui souriant tristement.

\- _On devrait en parler à Dumbledore ou à McGonagall_ , continua-t-elle en séchant ses larmes.

\- _J'ai bien peur que le bras droit de Cornelius Fudge soit intouchable, Ginny._

\- _Que proposes-tu alors ? Ne rien faire ? Elle recommencera, et peut-être même sur des première année.._


	15. Illusions et solution

Harry et Ginny restèrent assis sur ce banc bien plus longtemps qu'ils ne l'avaient prévu, toujours secoués par les sévices que leur avait infligés Ombrage quelques minutes auparavant. Les pleurs de la rousse avaient peu à peu laissé place à un silence inconfortable, le genre de silence qui camouflait une réflexion péniblement profonde. Ginny s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même, les genoux contre sa poitrine, étouffant une douleur qu'elle aurait préféré crier sur tous les toits. Au bout de quelques minutes, Harry détourna le regard du mur qu'il fixait longuement depuis tout à l'heure et lui proposa de rejoindre la salle commune des Gryffondor. Elle renifla en guise d'approbation et se mit à suivre le brun en le regardant d'un air à la fois soucieux et incertain. Même si la situation lui paraissait évidemment injuste, elle était assez intelligente pour comprendre pourquoi il ne souhaitait pas parler de cette heure de retenue aux professeurs, et avait fini par consentir à garder le secret. Au fond d'elle, cependant, Ginny brûlait de rage et doutait du fait qu'elle puisse réussir à dissimuler la vérité à sa famille, ses amis, ainsi qu'à Michael, son petit ami. C'était une chose que de ne pas parler de cette heure de torture à ses enseignants, mais cela en était une autre de ne rien confier à ses proches. De plus, ces derniers la connaissaient presque par cœur et ne tarderaient pas à découvrir le pot aux roses. Ginny serra les dents en pensant aux efforts qu'elle allait devoir fournir malgré elle. Si cela ne tenait qu'à Harry et elle, Ombrage et Malefoy seraient tous deux renvoyés de Poudlard, et ce, avant l'aube. Seulement, ce n'était pas le cas. Elle devait prendre sur elle, ils devaient prendre sur eux, mais pendant combien de temps cela allait-il durer ?

\- _Je pense tout de même que l'on devrait en parler aux autres_ , déclara-t-elle après s'être tue sur deux étages. Voyant que le brun ne réagissait pas à ses propos, elle décida d'argumenter. _Toi-même, Harry, tu as toujours tout raconté à Ron et Hermione, vous n'êtes pas meilleurs amis pour rien.._

\- _C'est là où tu as tort, Ginny_ , la coupa-t-il en laissant passer une brochette de Serdaigle. _Il y a eu des jours où je ne me sentais pas d'humeur à leur confier certaines choses, et d'autres où je trouvais ça judicieux de ne rien leur dire._ La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de penser à l'unique fois où elle avait choisi de garder ses soucis pour elle, lors de sa première année. Cela ne s'était pas très bien terminé et elle frissonna rien qu'en repensant à Tom Jedusor et à son petit journal ensorcelé dont elle avait préféré taire l'existence à l'époque.

\- _Et pourquoi ça, Harry ? Tu avais peur ?_ continua-t-elle en comparant cela à sa propre expérience.

Harry n'avait pas vraiment envie de penser à cela après une longue journée de cours, mais Ginny était plutôt du genre têtue, alors il continua à grimper les marches en y réfléchissant. Était-ce la peur qui lui avait fait taire la voix du basilic en premier lieu ? Était-ce cela qui l'avait poussé à garder ses cauchemars pour lui l'année dernière ou encore à masquer les douleurs que lui avait infligées sa cicatrice ? En y pensant, c'était plutôt de l'inquiétude, mais cela restait bel et bien une forme de peur. Alors oui, il avait eu peur. Peur d'être jugé, peur d'être incompris, voire rejeté, mais ce n'était pas tout, bien au contraire. Tout comme aujourd'hui, Harry avait eu peur pour ses amis avant tout. Peur de ce qui aurait pu leur arriver en s'approchant trop de lui et de tous ses tourments.

\- _Oui, Ginny, j'avais peur, mais je souhaitais surtout les protéger, les préserver._

\- _Aussi nobles que tes intentions pussent être, rappelle-moi comment ça se terminait le plus souvent ?_

\- _Eh bien_ , soupira-t-il en voyant où sa camarade voulait en venir, _tu connais Hermione, elle finit toujours par tout découvrir d'une manière ou d'une autre._ À cet instant, la Gryffondor émit un petit rire et Harry esquissa un sourire en pensant à sa meilleure amie aux cheveux bouclés. Il préféra néanmoins poursuivre avant que Ginny n'ait le temps de rétorquer un « _Tu vois ? Je te l'avais dit_ ». _Quoi qu'il en soit, s'il y a une personne que je préfère garder en dehors de tout ça, c'est bien elle.. Elle a assez de problèmes de son côté, je ne veux pas l'inquiéter davantage._ Sa camarade hésita pendant un petit moment, puis décida de ne pas insister.

Au fond, cependant, elle se demandait comme le brun allait lui cacher sa nouvelle cicatrice, vu le nombre de fois où elle avait vu leurs mains se chercher pour s'entrelacer. C'était comme naturel chez eux, et si cela lui avait brisé le cœur lorsqu'elle n'était âgée que de onze ou douze ans, Ginny observait désormais leur relation d'un œil attendri et admiratif. Elle s'inquiétait également pour elle-même, étant donné que Michael était du genre tactile lui aussi. Ils abandonnèrent finalement ce sujet de conversation au quatrième étage, jugeant qu'ils avaient accordé bien trop d'attention à la meringue rosâtre et froufroutante qui leur servait d'enseignante. Les deux Gryffondor continuèrent à marcher silencieusement côte à côte jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient atteint le septième étage. Si elle était restée sans parler pendant de longues minutes sur le banc tout à l'heure, la rousse avait maintenant du mal à conserver son sang-froid, et sa colère ne fit qu'un tour lorsque deux sixième année de Serpentard passèrent à côté de Harry et le bousculèrent sans même s'excuser. Pour couronner le tout, un des deux tenait fermement un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier et sembla défier Ginny du regard lorsqu'elle posa les yeux dessus.

\- _Tu veux le lire, peut-être ?_ demanda celui-ci en la gratifiant d'un sourire narquois.

\- _Pourquoi voudrais-je lire un tel torchon ?_ répliqua-t-elle, loin d'être intimidée.

\- _Laisse tomber, Ginny,_ intervint Harry en passant devant eux, mais cette dernière ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

\- _Ça fera dix points en moins pour Serpentard_ , déclara-t-elle en croisant les bras.

 _\- Et pourquoi ça ?_ s'énerva le premier qui la surplombait de toute sa hauteur.

\- _Laisse tomber, Adrian, c'est du bluff,_ ricana le deuxième. _Elle n'a même pas l'insigne de préfète._

\- _Mais lui, si,_ rétorqua Ginny en montrant Harry du doigt, _et je ne pense pas que cela soit très poli de bousculer un préfet sans s'excuser, je me trompe ?_ Les regards des deux Serpentard glissèrent sur le concerné qui ne put s'empêcher de leur adresser un sourire sarcastique en retour, suivi d'un haussement de sourcil tout aussi significatif. Déconcerté au possible, celui qui tenait l'exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier se mit à le chiffonner.

\- _Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ s'emporta son camarade.

\- _Voilà qui est judicieux_ , nota la rousse, visiblement satisfaite. _On ne préserve pas sa place dans l'équipe de Quidditch en faisant perdre des points à sa maison, n'est-ce pas ?_ Là-dessus, les deux garçons s'éloignèrent en les toisant du regard, arborant la traditionnelle désinvolture qui était propre aux élèves de leur maison.

\- _Pff, retourne rempoter tes mandragores ! On en parlera à nos propres préfets de ces dix points en moins !_

Harry, à la fois amusé et impressionné, regarda Ginny et sa chevelure flamboyante s'avancer vers le portrait de la grosse dame, tout sourire. Habitué malgré lui à ce genre de traitement, il avait lui-même préféré ignorer le duo, mais cela aurait été un crime de lui demander d'en faire autant. D'une, parce que cela s'était révélé être bien plus divertissant qu'il ne l'avait pensé, et de deux, car cela avait eu le mérite de lui changer les idées.

\- _Ça t'a fait le plus grand bien, n'est-ce pas ?_

\- _Oh que oui ! Mais ces deux-là sont de vrais idiots s'ils pensent que tu ne vas pas leur retirer de points._

\- _Aussi tentant que cela puisse être, je ne pense pas que Hermione apprécierait, et encore moins Malefoy.._

\- _Allons, Harry ! Je pense plutôt qu'elle trouverait ça juste. C'est vous-même qui m'avez dit que Gryffondor a perdu injustement une quarantaine de points tout à l'heure, tandis que Pansy a réussi à faire le coup des yeux doux à Ombrage pour éviter toute punition. Ce n'est pas une dizaine de points qui va les tuer, et ça fait du bien._

\- _Imagine un peu l'état des sabliers demain matin_ , lança le brun, bien plus décontracté qu'il y a une heure.

\- _McGonagall risque de faire une crise cardiaque_ , compléta Ginny, à la fois amusée, mais un peu honteuse. _En ce qui concerne Malefoy, s'il continue à déverser son venin çà et là, je le ferai taire une bonne fois pour toutes._

\- _Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre, ma chérie ?_ s'exclama alors la grosse dame, rieuse. _En l'embrassant ?_

\- _P-pardon ?!_ bafouilla-t-elle, les joues devenues écarlates. _Vous écoutez nos conversations maintenant ?_

\- _Oh, ce n'était pas mon intention, mais que voulez-vous que je fasse ? Vous papotez ici, sous mon nez.._

\- _Mimbulus Mimbletonia_ , coupa aussitôt Harry, loin de lui l'envie de s'engager dans une discussion interminable avec elle. Le tableau pivota aussitôt après avoir lancé un « _J'en prendrai volontiers un verre !_ » rieur, révélant alors un intérieur des plus confortables aux teintes flamboyantes et chaleureuses. À peine entré, Harry pouvait entendre les voix de Ron et Hermione parvenir jusqu'à ses oreilles, tandis que Ginny, vexée par la curiosité envahissante et déplacée de la grosse dame, s'empressa de se jeter sur le canapé en face de la cheminée.

\- _Tu as changé de parfum, non ? Tu sens.. bizarre, Hermione._

\- _« Bizarre » ? Comme c'est charmant, Ronald !_

\- _Mais non, je ne disais pas ça comme ça ! Ça sent.. l'herbe coupée, voilà ce que c'est !_

\- _Tu délires complètement, je n'ai mis aucun parfum aujourd'hui.. Ah, regarde qui voilà !_

Hermione coupa court à sa conversation avec Ron dès qu'elle remarqua la présence d'un certain brun à lunettes ainsi qu'une tornade flamboyante du nom de Ginny passer devant eux. Le vert émeraude de sa robe ne tarda pas à émerger d'une marée de capes rouges et noires lorsqu'elle se précipita vers lui, Ron sur ses talons. Par réflexe, Harry plongea aussitôt ses mains dans ses poches tout en essayant d'avoir l'air le plus naturel possible, c'est à dire ni trop misérable, ni trop enthousiaste.

\- _Ça va, Harry ?_ s'empressa de lui demander Hermione en le couvant du regard, comme elle seule savait si bien le faire. _Dis-nous tout, qu'est-ce que cette vieille chouette vous a fait faire ?_

\- _Visiblement pas du coloriage, à en juger par la tête de Ginny,_ ajouta Ron, inquiet lui aussi.

Mentir à ses meilleurs amis ne semblait plus être un jeu d'enfants maintenant qu'il se trouvait seul devant eux, surtout depuis que son acolyte l'avait abandonné en se réfugiant près de la cheminée. C'était exactement le genre de situation où l'on aurait pu placer un « Plus facile à dire qu'à faire », et Harry, bien que perplexe, se sentait soulagé de n'apercevoir ni Fred, ni George. En effet, la curiosité et la ruse que ces deux-là possédaient n'auraient rendu la tâche que plus délicate à accomplir. La situation avait beau être inversée par rapport à cet été (cette fois-ci, c'était Ron et Hermione qui n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui se tramait derrière leur dos), Harry était loin de se sentir supérieur pour autant. Pris entre deux feux, et conscient malgré lui du fait que Ron se révélerait plus facile à duper que sa chère Serpentard, le Gryffondor entreprit de diriger son regard vers lui tout en se justifiant.

\- _Eh bien, en fait,_ commença-t-il de façon détachée, _elle nous a juste fait copier des lignes._

\- _Des lignes ?_ répéta Hermione, évidemment suspicieuse. _Rien que ça ?_

\- _Rien que ça_ , approuva Harry en portant soudain un certain intérêt pour les rideaux bordeaux qui décoraient la salle commune. _On a dû écrire l'hymne de Poudlard une bonne vingtaine de fois. C'est elle qui nous l'a dicté._ Ginny étouffa un rire moqueur tant l'idée était ridicule, mais Ron, lui, ne se gêna pas pour dissimuler le sien.

\- _Poudlard, Poudlard, Pou du Lard du Poudlard, apprend-nous ce qu'il faut savoooir,_ se mit-il à fredonner gaiement en invitant Hermione à danser. _Que l'on soit jeune ou vieux ou chauve ou qu'on ait les jambes en guimauve, on veut avoir la tête bien pleine jusqu'à en avoir la migraaaine !_

\- _Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus surprenant,_ fit-elle en se laissant tomber à côté de Ginny, amusée, _que ton frère connaisse par cœur l'hymne de Poudlard ou que Ombrage ne vous ait pas empoisonnés, Harry et toi ?_

\- _Honnêtement, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée,_ déclara la rousse en s'efforçant de sourire. Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait aimé lui répondre par un « _Elle ne nous a pas empoisonné, mais juste mutilé les mains !_ ».

\- _Et si on essayait de se faire mettre en retenue, Hermione ? Histoire d'entendre cette vieille gargouille chanter !_

\- _Jamais !_ intervint Harry, bien plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, ce qui eut pour conséquence d'accaparer l'attention des élèves présents dans la pièce. Ginny se retourna vers lui en le fusillant du regard, tandis que Ron et Hermione le regardaient désormais avec incertitude. Pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait surtout pas se faire remarquer, il venait de faire tout le contraire et se maudit intérieurement en réalisant cela. _Je veux dire.. Ça ne vaut pas du tout le coup, pas vrai, Ginny ?_ Elle acquiesça avant de se lever du canapé.

\- _On a encore pas mal de temps avant le dîner, qui est partant pour jouer au Quidditch ?_ demanda-t-elle alors en s'adressant à l'entièreté de la salle. Angelina, désormais capitaine de l'équipe, se manifesta aussitôt, suivie de Katie, Alicia et Ron. Hermione et lui échangèrent un regard intrigué face au manque de réaction de Harry.

\- _Ce sera sans moi_ , déclara ce dernier en s'avançant vers l'escalier menant aux dortoirs des garçons. Les autres élèves avaient aussitôt repris leurs propres discussions et activités. _Je ne sais pas pour toi, Ginny, mais écrire toutes ces lignes m'a.. littéralement brûlé la main. Je me vois mal chercher à attraper le vif d'or.._

La rousse sourit tristement en voyant où il venait en venir, mais elle avait besoin de se défouler, de faire quelque chose. Elle ne se voyait pas rester allongée sur son lit en pensant tantôt à Ombrage tantôt à Malefoy.

\- _Si Potter n'est pas en forme, je peux le remplacer,_ déclara Seamus sur un ton aussi amer que tout à l'heure.

\- _Mais je t'en prie, Finnigan,_ rétorqua sarcastiquement le concerné.

\- _Alors c'est parfait_ , coupa Angelina en essayant d'apaiser l'ambiance. _Tu viens nous encourager, Hermione ?_

\- _Non, merci, Angelina_ , répondit-elle gentiment. _Je vais rester avec Harry et on se retrouvera tous pour dîner._

Si ce dernier fût ravi à l'idée qu'elle ait choisi de passer du temps avec lui plutôt qu'avec les autres, il ne maudit pas moins Ombrage pour l'avoir placé dans une position si inconfortable. Comment allait-il donc dissimuler sa nouvelle cicatrice s'il passait la prochaine heure en tête à tête avec Hermione ? Quelqu'un d'aussi observateur qu'elle la remarquerait en moins de dix minutes. Allait-il encore devoir inventer un stratagème ridicule pour se sortir de cette situation ? À la fois déçu et anxieux, Harry monta les escaliers menant aux dortoirs sans même accorder un regard à sa meilleure amie, de peur qu'elle ne pense que sa déception soit directement liée à sa présence. Hermione le suivit en silence, mettant sa froideur sur le compte de la fatigue et de la pression qu'il ressentait depuis le début de l'été, tandis qu'un groupe de filles en troisième année gloussait à côté de Parvati. Les grincements du plancher se firent plus insistants au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'avançaient dans le couloir aux tons basanés, et Harry se mit à penser à comment Hermione et lui auraient pu occuper leur temps s'il n'avait jamais reçu cette heure de retenue. Tous les deux seuls dans son dortoir, ils auraient pu non seulement discuter des choses qui leur étaient arrivées dans la journée, mais aussi se raconter des blagues, se réchauffer grâce aux agréables flammes que la Serpentard savait faire apparaître, jouer aux échecs (et laisser Hermione gagner pour lui faire plaisir), entamer une bataille d'oreillers, parler des nouveaux tubes moldus qui étaient passés en boucle à la radio cet été, et pourquoi pas exploiter l'absence de Ron pour profiter d'un moment d'intimité en dansant, et..

\- _On est arrivés, Harry_ , lui fit alors remarquer Hermione d'un petit rire.

\- _Ah, désolé, Hermione, j'avais la tête un peu ailleurs_ , répondit-il en lui ouvrant rapidement la porte de façon qu'elle n'ait pas le temps d'apercevoir l'état de sa main droite. « _Et pour l'avoir loin, la tête, Harry, tu l'as_ » songea-t-il en se remémorant la scène que son subconscient avait osé imaginer quelques secondes plus tôt.

Ils pénétrèrent dans une jolie pièce circulaire composée principalement de cinq lits en baldaquin tendus de velours rouge, de hautes fenêtres étroites, de grandes armoires et d'effets personnels déposés un peu partout.

\- _Je suis en territoire ennemi_ , nota la Serpentard d'un ton amusé en s'asseyant au bord de son lit.

\- _Ne sois pas ridicule, Hermione, tu seras toujours la bienvenue ici._

\- _Je ne suis pas sûre que Seamus et Dean soient du même avis que toi, mais je vais faire semblant d'y croire._

\- _Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'en convaincre ?_ répondit le Gryffondor en lui adressant un sourire.

Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux pendant quelques secondes, mais ce n'est que lorsqu'elle baissa les yeux, les joues légèrement rosies, qu'il se rendit compte du double sens qu'avait pu comporter sa phrase. Harry se serait certainement senti gêné s'il ne s'était pas perdu dans la contemplation de la jeune fille qui se trouvait devant lui. Pendant un bref instant, il sembla oublier qu'il observait en fait son amie d'enfance, tant il avait la soudaine impression de détailler ses traits pour la première fois. Comme elle était jolie avec cette cascade de boucles qui se déversait sur ses épaules et cet adorable petit sourire accroché aux lèvres. Avant qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte, la couleur de ses yeux était devenue sa préférée, et Harry songea qu'il était presque criminel de penser à écourter le temps qui leur avait été accordé. Tandis qu'il retirait ses chaussures et se glissait nonchalamment dans ses couvertures, Harry se promit de passer une journée entière avec Hermione une fois que sa main serait complètement cicatrisée, une journée sans Ron, Ginny, ou qui que ce soit d'autre. Ce jour-là, peut-être, s'il en avait le courage, il tenterait d'aller plus loin dans leur relation..

\- _Heureusement que je ne mourrais pas d'envie d'aller à la bibliothèque,_ ironisa-t-elle en le voyant emmitouflé dans ses draps, _ou j'aurais dû déployer le reste de mes forces pour te traîner jusque là-bas._

 _\- Désolé, Hermione, je suis un peu fatigué_ , mentit le brun malgré lui.

\- _Je comprends que tu le sois_ , répondit-elle de cette voix douce et bienveillante qui avait pour mérite de l'apaiser, _mais qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire maintenant que tu es au lit ?_

\- _Oh, je ne sais pas, tu peux me rejoindre pour commencer_ , proposa-t-il automatiquement sur un ton rieur.

\- _Harry James Potter_ , répondit Hermione d'une voix qui aurait pu sonner réprobatrice si elle n'avait pas éclaté de rire juste après, _tu sais ce qui se passerait si je le faisais, on finirait par s'endormir tous les deux et on louperait le dîner ! Mais j'ai une meilleure idée_ , poursuivit la Serpentard en sortant un petit livre bleu clair de son sac. _Si tu es si fatigué que ça, je peux te lire Les Contes de Beedle le Barde pour t'aider à faire un somme._

\- _À tes souhaits._

\- _Ce n'est pas un nom si bizarre que ça, si ? Mais je dois t'avouer que je ne les connaissais pas moi non plus_ , reprit-elle en lui rendant son sourire espiègle, et Harry reconnut cette légère étincelle qui pétillait dans son regard lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à parler d'un livre qu'elle avait lu récemment. _J'étais un peu tendue après mon cours d'arithmancie, alors avant de vous rejoindre pour déjeuner, je suis allée.._

\- _À la bibliothèque.._

\- _Et je suis tombée sur ce livre-là_ , compléta Hermione en admirant l'être de papiers qu'elle tenait fermement entre ses mains. _Il s'agit en fait d'un recueil de contes extrêmement populaires chez les enfants de sorciers. Il contient entre autres les équivalents de nos contes moldus, tels que Cendrillon ou encore Blanche-Neige. Celle-ci a été traduite des runes, mais j'aimerais un jour mettre la main sur la version originale !_

\- _Les Dursley ne m'ont jamais lu aucun conte_ , déclara Harry, ce qui eut l'air de la peiner sur le coup.

\- _Mais tu les connais tout de même, n'est-ce pas ?_

\- _Je me souviens que tante Pétunia en lisait certains à Dudley quand il était plus jeune, mais elle a très vite arrêté. Tu connais les Dursley, ils sont allergiques à tout ce qui relève de la magie ou de la fantaisie. Et puis, Dudley n'a jamais été du genre à lire.. Mais j'en ai lu quelques-uns en secret lorsque j'étais à l'école primaire._

\- _Oh, Harry, si seulement on avait pu grandir dans le même quartier,_ songea Hermione, rêveuse. _Je t'aurais prêté tous les livres que mes parents m'achetaient ! J'adorais La Belle et la Bête, Alice au pays des merveilles.._

\- _Tu sembles oublier que je passais la plupart de mes journées dans un placard à balais_ , coupa-t-il sur un ton sarcastique, et même si cela n'avait pas été son intention, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable en comparant son enfance avec la sienne. Certes, elle n'avait jamais pu jouir du plaisir que procurait le fait d'avoir un frère, une sœur, ou beaucoup d'amis, mais ses parents, bien que très occupés par leur travail, l'avaient toujours choyée. Harry, lui, n'avait malheureusement jamais été entouré d'une famille aimante, même si Merlin avait fait preuve d'un peu de clémence en permettant aux Weasley et à Sirius de croiser son chemin.

\- _Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais en lire un pour toi.._

\- _Je n'ai plus neuf ans, Hermione_ , protesta-t-il, mais elle ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié.

\- _Tiens, choisis-en un,_ continua-t-elle en lui tendant la table des matières.

\- _Celui-là_ , fit Harry en indiquant « La fontaine de la Bonne Fortune » avec l'index de sa main gauche.

\- _Oh, cela tombe bien, je ne l'ai pas encore lu_ , murmura Hermione pour elle-même, surexcitée. _Maintenant, ferme les yeux._ Cette fois-ci, le Gryffondor lui obéit sans discuter et ferma les paupières en essayant de se détendre. Il était néanmoins toujours réticent à l'idée de s'endormir, même si sa cicatrice ne lui piquait pas sur le moment, et pensa qu'il ferait peut-être mieux de feindre le sommeil, car au fond de lui, la crainte de revivre les horribles événements de l'année dernière et de rencontrer Voldemort dans ses songes demeurait présente. Pour autant, la présence et la voix de sa meilleure amie avaient le mérite de le rassurer un peu.

« _Haut sur une colline, dans un jardin enchanté entouré de grands murs et protégé par de puissants sortilèges, jaillissait la fontaine de la Bonne Fortune. Une fois par an, au cours des heures qui séparaient le lever et le coucher du soleil, au jour le plus long de l'année, un malheureux et un seul se voyait accorder la chance de se frayer un difficile chemin jusqu'à la fontaine, de se baigner dans ses eaux et de recevoir à tout jamais la Bonne Fortune. Au jour dit, des centaines de gens arrivaient de tout le royaume pour atteindre avant l'aube les murs du jardin. Hommes et femmes, riches et pauvres, jeunes et vieux, doués de pouvoirs magiques ou non, ils se rassemblaient dans l'obscurité, chacun espérant être celui ou celle qui parviendrait à pénétrer dans le jardin_ »

\- _Tu crois vraiment que je ne te vois pas, Harry ? Comment veux-tu imaginer si tu ne fermes pas les yeux ?_

\- _D'accord, Hermione, tu m'as eu, je le fais sérieusement cette fois-ci,_ lui promit-il, mais quiconque aurait vu la façon dont il la regardait à ce moment-là aurait compris qu'elle l'intéressait plus que n'importe quelle histoire.

« _Trois sorcières, chacune ployant sous le poids du malheur, se rencontrèrent dans les derniers rangs de la foule et se racontèrent leur détresse tandis qu'elles attendaient le lever du soleil. La première, qui s'appelait Asha, était affectée d'une maladie qu'aucun guérisseur ne pouvait soulager. Elle espérait que la fontaine chasserait ses symptômes et lui accorderait une vie longue et heureuse. La deuxième, qui s'appelait Altheda, s'était vu voler sa maison, son or et sa baguette magique par un sorcier malfaisant. Elle espérait que la fontaine pourrait mettre un terme à son désarroi et à sa pauvreté. La troisième, qui s'appelait Amata, avait été abandonnée par un homme qu'elle aimait tendrement, et elle pensait que jamais son cœur n'en guérirait. Elle espérait que la fontaine apaiserait son chagrin et sa nostalgie_ »

\- _Tu vois, quand tu veux, tu peux faire un effort_ , nota-t-elle dans un murmure en lui jetant un regard amusé.

« _Prenant pitié l'une de l'autre, les trois femmes tombèrent d'accord, si la chance les favorisait, pour s'unir et essayer d'atteindre la fontaine ensemble. Le premier rayon de soleil fendit le ciel et une brèche s'ouvrit dans le mur. La foule se porta en avant, chacun réclamant à grands cris la bénédiction de la fontaine. Des plantes grimpantes venues du jardin serpentèrent alors à travers la masse humaine qui se pressait contre la muraille et s'enroulèrent autour de la première sorcière, Asha. Celle-ci attrapa le poignet de la deuxième sorcière, Altheda, qui saisit la robe de la troisième sorcière, Amata. Amata se prit dans l'armure d'un chevalier à la mine lugubre, monté sur un cheval squelettique. Les plantes grimpantes tirèrent les trois sorcières à travers la brèche du mur et le chevalier, arraché à son cheval, fut entraîné avec elles.._ »

Quand Hermione eut fini sa lecture un quart d'heure plus tard, elle ferma le recueil de contes, l'esprit enchanté et le cœur apaisé. La jeune fille resta assise sur le bord du lit pendant une minute ou deux, à contempler d'un regard à la fois attendri et satisfait son meilleur ami dans les bras de Morphée. Pendant l'espace d'un instant, elle se vit se glisser délicatement dans les couvertures et s'endormir innocemment à ses côtés en le serrant dans ses bras, jusqu'à ce que le petit livre glisse de ses genoux et la sorte brusquement de sa rêverie. Le bruit ne réveilla heureusement pas Harry, mais eut le mérite de renvoyer Hermione à la réalité, qui le rangea par la suite dans son sac, parmi ses manuels de cours et ses rouleaux de parchemin. La brune se pencha vers le Gryffondor pour lui retirer ses lunettes, s'autorisa à déposer un doux baiser sur son front, puis s'assura de fermer les rideaux rouges satinés autour de son lit avant de quitter la pièce. Ce dernier avait beau avoir prévu de faire semblant, il dormait désormais plus paisiblement qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait à Privet Drive ou au Terrier cet été, et son sommeil ne fut ni troublé par la présence indésirée de Voldemort, ni par celles de Cedric, Ombrage, Malefoy, ou encore Dumbledore.

En quittant le repaire des lions, la préfète des Serpentard croisa Neville en chemin et lui demanda de réveiller Harry pour l'heure du dîner. Ceci étant fait, elle jugea qu'il était maintenant trop tard pour rejoindre Ron, Ginny et les autres sur le terrain de Quidditch et décida de passer par la volière afin d'envoyer une lettre à ses parents à la place. Avec un peu de chance, celle-ci serait vide et elle pourrait s'occuper des hiboux et chouettes tout en regardant ses amis pratiquer leur activité préférée au loin. Une fois dans la petite pièce circulaire, Hermione passa son écharpe autour de son cou afin d'éviter d'attraper un rhume. En effet, les fenêtres de la volière ne possédant pas de carreaux, l'endroit était souvent traversé de courants d'air, surtout en automne et en hiver.

« _À maman et papa,_

 _Je suis bien rentrée à Poudlard hier, avec Harry et Ron. Le trajet s'est très bien passé, tout comme ma rentrée, et je suis heureuse d'être préfète, même si mon collègue n'est pas exactement celui que j'aurais choisi. Mes cours sont toujours aussi intéressants, et comme chaque année, nous avons un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal. Pattenrond se porte comme un charme, même un peu trop d'ailleurs. Il a renversé le verre de mon directeur de maison en lui sautant dessus ! Sinon, j'ai trouvé un livre formidable à la bibliothèque et il semble plaire à Harry aussi. Tout se passe bien ici, alors ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi._

 _Gros bisous,_

 _Hermione_ »

\- _Un, deux, trois, quatre.. Cinq mensonges, tu t'améliores, Hermione_ , ironisa-t-elle en cachetant la lettre. La jeune fille fit le tour de la pièce, aperçut Hedwige et s'avança vers elle pour la caresser affectueusement. _C'est mieux ainsi, tu ne penses pas ?_ essaya-t-elle de se rassurer en s'adressant à la chouette blanche, visiblement heureuse de la voir. _Si je leur disais la vérité, ils s'affoleraient et exigeraient que je leur envoie une lettre tous les jours.. Et puis, le professeur Rogue pense avoir trouvé une solution pour que cela ne se reproduise plus_ , poursuivit la Serpentard en esquissant un sourire radieux avant de se reprendre. _Pas que j'en ai besoin, bien sûr ! Je sais me défendre toute seule. Hedwige, tu veux bien aller livrer cette lettre pour moi, s'il te plaît ?_

Fière d'avoir été choisie parmi ses compères, elle hulula gaiement à l'approche de son premier travail de l'année scolaire, ce qui fit sourire Hermione qui lui tendit l'enveloppe ainsi qu'un bras pour que celle-ci puisse prendre son envol convenablement. Hedwige déploya aussitôt ses ailes et s'élança avec vigueur vers le ciel en projetant en arrière les boucles de la jeune fille. Cette dernière s'appuya alors contre le bois et la regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'engouffre dans l'horizon et ne fasse plus qu'un avec les nuages blancs. Entre deux caresses adressées aux oiseaux perchés près d'elle, Hermione admirait ses camarades de Gryffondor se livrer à un énergique ballet aérien, sans se douter qu'elle n'était désormais plus seule. Un peu plus loin, une silhouette entièrement vêtue de noir semblait avoir entrepris de se rendre à la volière, mais s'était arrêtée en apercevant une certaine sorcière appuyée contre la rambarde. Le visage fermé, le teint cireux et la chevelure quelque peu graissée par les effluves se dégageant de ses mille et un chaudron, il s'agissait bien sûr de l'inimitable Severus Rogue. « _Plus de trois cents élèves dans ce château et je tombe toujours sur la même_ » pensa-t-il en observant la concernée qui se délectait de la vue que cette hauteur lui offrait. « _Quelle inconscience de se balader seule dans ces conditions.. Où est donc Potter quand on a besoin de lui ?_ ». Le maître des potions aurait volontiers continué à dénigrer le Gryffondor, seulement, un rayon de soleil entra dans la pièce et il se surprit à être distrait par sa présence.. Ou plutôt, par la présence de celle qui baignait désormais dans une lumière chaleureuse. Hermione Granger, la meilleure amie du célèbre Harry Potter et de son fidèle compère Ron Weasley.. Elle avait beau être têtue et se montrer parfois impertinente, le professeur était fier de la voir porter les couleurs de sa maison. On ne croisait pas souvent de jeunes sorcières aussi douées, brillantes et passionnées, et pour être honnête, il aurait eu du mal à supporter le fait de voir McGonagall se vanter de l'avoir chez les Gryffondor. Dans ses moments de faiblesse, Rogue ne pouvait s'empêcher de la comparer avec la femme qu'il avait perdue autrefois. Il faut dire que Lily et elle se ressemblaient beaucoup, autant sur le plan moral que sur le plan physique. Les rayons du soleil qui caressaient actuellement le visage de la jeune fille ne faisaient que renforcer cette agréable, et pourtant douloureuse impression. Tout comme elle, Hermione avait le teint pâle et un visage respirant la candeur. Ses traits étaient fins, son nez légèrement retroussé et ses sourcils naturellement bien dessinés, et bien que les reflets roux de sa chevelure avaient peu à peu disparu avec le temps, son sourire était resté le même, pur et revigorant. Qui plus est, elle était une née-moldue intelligente et d'une bonté rare.. Et était très proche d'un certain Potter. Au fur et à mesure qu'il la décrivait, Rogue avait la sensation de se trouver à la fois trop proche et trop loin de celle qu'il observait. Ce fut finalement l'arrivée de deux élèves de Serdaigle qui renvoya le maître des potions à la pénible réalité.

\- _Oh, bonsoir, professeur_ , salua timidement Cho Chang. _Vous n'entrez pas ?_

\- _Peut-être a-t-il peur des rapaces ?_ s'amusa son amie Marietta en passant devant lui. _Tiens, salut, Hermione.._

Surprise, la concernée se retourna alors vers elles, mais Rogue était déjà parti dans un brusque mouvement de cape, sans même noter l'insolence de la blonde. Cho, de son côté, oscillait du regard entre Hermione et les escaliers, dubitative. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? « _Assez. Ce n'est pas elle, ce n'est pas Lily, ce sont deux personnes différentes. Elle n'est qu'une élève parmi tant d'autres_ » se persuada-t-il une nouvelle fois en descendant les escaliers, la main droite serrant fermement la missive qu'il avait prévu d'envoyer. Ce dernier avait pourtant réussi à ne pas accorder trop d'attention à Hermione pendant sa deuxième, troisième et quatrième année, sans pour autant la perdre de vue ses amis et elle. Était-ce le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui avait ranimé en lui le souvenir de Lily ? Son fantôme le suivrait-il tout au long de sa misérable existence ? « _Maudit Dumbledore. Ne peut-il pas envoyer lui-même son courrier ?_ » jura-t-il, pourtant bien plus énervé contre lui-même. En vérité, en plus de se sentir stupide, Rogue se sentait coupable, car Hermione Granger était une personne à part entière, non pas le substitut d'une défunte sorcière. Et même si finalement il ne la connaissait pas si bien que ça, il l'appréciait pour ce qu'elle était avant tout. En y pensant, elle devait être la seule qu'il avait supportée lorsqu'il s'était rendu au square Grimmaurd, pour les réunions de l'Ordre du Phénix.

La première semaine de cours s'écoula très lentement pour certains et assez rapidement pour d'autres. Ayant passé une bonne partie de l'été à nettoyer de fond en comble le 12, Square Grimmaurd, Hermione et Ron se situaient plutôt dans la deuxième catégorie, ce qui aurait également été le cas de Harry et Ginny s'ils n'avaient pas eu à dissimuler constamment leur main droite à peine cicatrisée. À chaque début d'année scolaire, les sabliers symbolisant les maisons de Poudlard se voyaient chacun accorder cent pierres précieuses. Ainsi commençait la traditionnelle coupe des Quatre Maisons. Le mardi matin, cependant, les scores différaient de ceux que les élèves avaient l'habitude de voir. En temps normal, les Serpentard et les Gryffondor se battaient pour la première place, mais cette fois-ci, c'était les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle qui étaient en tête, avec respectivement cent vingt-cinq saphirs et cent-dix diamants. À la troisième place, on y trouvait les serpents pour le moment, avec quatre-vingt émeraudes. Les lions, quant à eux, débutaient injustement l'année avec un total de quarante rubis, ce qui expliquait pourquoi le professeur McGonagall s'était resservi trois tasses de café au petit déjeuner en fusillant Ombrage du regard, tandis que Flitwick semblait bomber fièrement le torse à chaque fois qu'il passait par le hall d'entrée. Ce jour-là, Harry et Ron demandèrent à Hermione ce qu'il en était du mot qu'elle avait dû récupérer après le cours de potions de la veille, et ayant oublié de leur en parler, elle en profita pour le faire rapidement à l'interclasse du matin. Le mercredi, elle reçut la réponse de ses parents et remarqua avec soulagement qu'ils ne s'étaient doutés de rien en lisant sa propre lettre. Ce sentiment de satisfaction se teinta néanmoins rapidement d'une certaine déception. Ils avaient beau avoir répondu à leur fille avec tendresse, comme toujours, Mr et Mrs Granger étaient tellement occupés par leur travail qu'ils étaient incapables de lire entre les lignes, et le maître des potions ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'air légèrement déçu qu'affichait la Préfète lorsqu'il jeta un œil à la table de ses protégés. Ce matin-là, les cinquième année de Gryffondor et Serpentard eurent leur premier cours de soins aux créatures magiques avec le professeur Gobe-Planche qui remplaçait Hagrid pour une durée indéterminée. Lavande passa la matinée à parler de ô combien elle était compatible avec les licornes, jusqu'à ce que Pansy, exécrable au possible lorsqu'elle était accrochée au bras de Drago, ne la fasse taire par un « _Tu vas peut-être même te réveiller avec une corne demain, vu l'énorme bouton que tu as en plein milieu du front_ ». Le trio, et en particulier Hermione et Harry, n'échappa pas non plus aux commentaires désobligeants de Malefoy durant la leçon, et même après. En fin d'après-midi, Parvati, surexcitée, prit la relève de Lavande en partageant la dernière vision du professeur Trelawney à qui voulait bien l'entendre.

\- « _Quelque chose d'intéressant va se passer bientôt, une opportunité qui résoudra bien des maux, mais qui en apportera de nouveaux_ » _! Oh, comme c'est excitant ! Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien être ? Vous avez une idée ?_

\- _Lavande va se transformer en licorne ?_ se moqua gentiment Ginny.

\- _Mets-la en sourdine, petite sœur_ , rétorqua aussitôt Ron, _ou tu seras la première à te faire empaler.._

\- _Pansy sera la première_ , rectifia Lavande sur le même ton tout en tressant les cheveux de Parvati.

\- _Je dirais plutôt que Ombrage va tomber dans les escaliers et se casser une jambe.._

\- _Voire les deux_ , compléta George en se tournant vers son frère jumeau.

\- _Vous n'aurez plus à subir ses satanés cours.._

\- _Mais vous serez quand même embêtés pour vos B.U.S.E.._

\- _Mystère résolu !_ déclarèrent-ils d'une même voix.

\- _Connaissant Trelawney, elle parlait sûrement du prochain pack de whisky qu'elle allait entamer._

\- _Je suis d'accord avec Harry_ , fit Hermione après un éclat de rire. Elle avait rejoint la salle commune des Gryffondor dans le but de forcer ses deux meilleurs amis à faire leurs devoirs, mais ils s'étaient rapidement laissé distraire par l'arrivée de Fred, George, Ginny, Lavande et Parvati. Ce n'est que lorsque cette dernière s'était mise à parler de leur dernier cours de divination que la Serpentard avait daigné sortir le nez de son livre de botanique. _Tout ça est ridicule. Nous savons tous que ses « prophéties » se réalisent une fois sur cent.._

\- _Allons, Hermione !_ s'enflamma alors Lavande (elle tira un peu trop fort sur les cheveux de Parvati qui gémit de douleur). _Quand tu as eu onze ans, tu as reçu une lettre t'annonçant que tu étais une sorcière ! Regarde où tu en es maintenant ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es si peu ouverte d'esprit.._

\- _Tu devrais peut-être faire un stage chez les Serdaigle, 'mione, avec Luna comme mentor._

\- _Et quelle serait la prochaine étape, Ron ? Ouvrir mon troisième œil ?_ ironisa la concernée.

\- _Ce serait drôle si jamais cette opportunité te concernait directement_ , releva Ginny en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

\- _Tu oublies un point important, il faudrait déjà que sa soi-disant vision se réalise.._

\- _Bien, que dis-tu de ça, alors ?_ continua la rousse en se jetant à côté d'elle sur le canapé. _Si mes prédictions se révèlent être bonnes, tu m'offres la petite robe beige qui traîne dans un coin de ta garde-robe !_

\- _Celle que Viktor m'a offerte l'année dernière ? Je ne la mets jamais, Ginny._

\- _Raison de plus ! Et si rien ne se passe, je te donnerai le petit bracelet en perles que j'ai acheté cet été._

\- _Viktor Krum t'a offert une robe ?_ s'exclamèrent Lavande et Parvati en chœur, l'une envieuse, l'autre attendrie.

\- _Oui, il m'a offert une robe,_ affirma Hermione, légèrement rougissante, _mais la couleur ne me plaît pas du tout_ (ce dernier commentaire sembla ravir Harry pour une raison ou pour une autre). _Marché conclu, Ginny !_

Le lendemain, Harry se sentit presque aussi seul que lorsqu'il était à Privet Drive, et pour cause, Ron avait commencé à passer de plus en plus de temps en compagnie de Lavande, et Hermione ne partageait aucun cours avec eux ce jour-là. Après le dîner, la brune se rendit directement à la bibliothèque pour rédiger les cinquante centimètres de parchemin que le professeur Flitwick avait demandé aux Serpentard et aux Poufsouffle pour le cours suivant. Pendant ce temps, Ginny et Neville avaient respectivement rejoint Michael et Luna dans la salle commune des Serdaigle. Quand elle eut terminé (ou plutôt, lorsque Mme Pince lui répéta pour la troisième fois que la bibliothèque allait fermer), la préfète des vert et argent dut effectuer sa ronde des cachots jusqu'au deuxième étage, tandis que Harry s'occupa des sixième et septième étages. Ne trouvant rien d'intéressant à faire par la suite, le Gryffondor se mit au lit relativement tôt, mais éprouva comme toujours des difficultés pour s'endormir. Il avait beau ne s'être endormi qu'une seule fois au son de la voix de sa meilleure amie, sa simple présence lui avait procuré une sensation qui lui était vite devenue indispensable, tellement que pendant l'espace d'un instant, il s'imagina descendre jusqu'aux cachots rien que pour demander à Hermione de lui raconter une histoire tirée de son recueil de contes. Bien que cela aurait plus tendance à faire sourire la concernée qu'autre chose, Harry abandonna rapidement l'idée en imaginant les réactions inévitables que Rogue, Malefoy et ses sbires auraient s'ils venaient à le croiser. « _Être préfet ne vous permet pas de vous faufiler dans les salles communes d'autrui, Potter, surtout à une telle heure. Cela fera vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor et vingt autres pour avoir tenté de pénétrer dans les dortoirs des filles_ », « _Mais c'est que le petit bébé Potter ne peut pas s'endormir sans sa maman sang-de-bourbe !_ ». De toute façon, il ne connaissait même pas le mot de passe des Serpentard, et si Hermione lui avait confié, il l'avait déjà oublié.

Bientôt, le dernier jour de cours de cette première semaine arriva, resserrant ainsi l'écart de joyaux entre les quatre sabliers. Plus de la moitié des élèves de Poudlard avait fini par apprendre que Dolores Ombrage avait donné une heure de retenue à Harry et Ginny. Ils s'étaient donc tenus à carreaux lorsqu'ils croisaient son chemin, même s'ils ignoraient tout de la cruauté et de l'abus de pouvoir dont elle avait fait preuve entre ses quatre murs roses. En ce qui concernait les autres professeurs, la vieille rivalité qu'entretenaient McGonagall et Rogue s'était réveillée lorsqu'ils avaient réalisé que leurs deux maisons se trouvaient en bas du classement. Pour autant, on aurait dit qu'ils avaient décidé de se serrer les coudes au lieu de se mettre des bâtons dans les roues, puisque Rogue ne retira que cinq points à Gryffondor de toute la semaine. Bien sûr, ce dernier ne se fit pas prier pour en attribuer des dizaines à ses propres élèves, mais McGonagall ne pouvait pas le blâmer cette fois-ci, étant donné qu'elle s'était elle-même montrée bien plus généreuse avec ses rouge et or qu'à l'ordinaire. Flitwick n'était pas en reste non plus, et au final, seule Chourave resta impartiale, même si cela valut une place à sa maison. Le classement se présentait donc de la sorte le vendredi matin : en première position, les Serdaigle avec cent quatre-vingt saphirs, suivis des Serpentard avec cent soixante-dix émeraudes, puis des Poufsouffle avec cent-quarante diamants, et enfin, les Gryffondor qui avaient retrouvé leur score de base, c'est-à-dire cent rubis. Néanmoins, ce fut tout autre chose qui attira l'œil des élèves lorsqu'ils passèrent devant le hall d'entrée pour aller petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Lorsque Hermione, Harry et Ron arrivèrent, une vingtaine d'entre eux, si ce n'est une trentaine, était regroupée devant le grand panneau d'affichage. Ils reconnurent Tracey, Daphné, Millicent, Pansy et Blaise en première ligne, mais aussi Cho, Padma, Luna, Neville et Susan derrière, pressés contre les autres.

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'ils font tous là ? Un week-end à Pré-au-Lard est déjà prévu ?_ s'interrogea Ron, à moitié réveillé.

\- _Tu as vu ça, Hermione ?_ s'exclama Tracey en accourant vers sa camarade.

\- _Vu quoi ?_ demanda le trio d'une même voix. Ce fut Neville qui répondit à leur question.

\- _C'est à propos du professeur Rogue._

\- _Ne dis pas ça comme ça, Neville_ , reprit gentiment Susan, _on pourrait croire qu'il est tombé gravement malade._

\- _Eh bien, ce ne serait pas non plus un mensonge, non ?_ coupa Tracey en la regardant de haut. _Lui qui adore travailler seul.. Il ne doit pas être au mieux de sa forme s'il a demandé à Rusard d'afficher une telle requête._

\- _De quoi parlez-vous à la fin ?_ commença à s'inquiéter Hermione.

\- _Approche-toi et tu sauras_ , répondit la blonde en leur frayant un chemin parmi la foule d'élèves.

« _Moi, le professeur Rogue, directeur de la maison Serpentard et maître des potions à Poudlard, recherche deux excellent élèves prêts à endosser le rôle d'assistants dans mon laboratoire afin d'apporter leur aide à l'école, notamment en gardant à jour le stock de potions de l'infirmerie. Les pré-requis sont les suivants :_

 _\- Être au moins en cinquième année._

 _\- Avoir impérativement un bon niveau et des connaissances en la matière, ainsi qu'une envie d'apprendre et de contribuer au travail fourni au sein de l'école._

 _\- Être libre plusieurs jours par semaine, voire tous les soirs, et également durant la plupart des week-ends._

 _Si vous fournissez un travail satisfaisant tout au long de l'année, cela sera pris en compte lors de la notation de vos B.U.S.E. ou A.S.P.I.C._

 _Merci de vous présenter dans mon bureau afin de déposer vos candidatures avant le dix septembre_ »

\- _Dommage qu'il faille se présenter directement, on aurait pu y inscrire Neville_ , plaisanta Harry.

\- _Il faudrait être fou pour poser sa candidature_ , répondit le Gryffondor sur le même ton.

\- _Ou carrément suicidaire ! Qui voudrait passer ses soirées et week-ends avec lui, franchement ?_

Cela fit rire Harry et Neville, et même sourire Tracey et Susan, mais Hermione, elle, jeta un regard glacial à Ron. Il n'aurait certainement pas les mêmes propos si jamais c'était McGonagall ou Flitwick qui recherchaient des assistants, et au fond, la jeune fille espérait qu'il reçoive beaucoup de demandes. Rogue n'était pas seulement enseignant et directeur d'une des quatre maisons de Poudlard, après tout, il était également un membre très actif de l'Ordre du Phénix. Qu'il se retrouve débordé par toutes ces responsabilités n'avait rien d'étonnant, et il méritait un coup de main. D'ailleurs, cela ne la dérangerait pas de sacrifier certaines de ses soirées ou journées à aider le maître des potions, peu importe si cela faisait d'elle une folle ou une suicidaire, pour reprendre les mots de Neville et Ron. Pendant que ses amis continuaient à plaisanter (trop bruyamment pour que Tracey reste avec eux), Hermione lisait et relisait la feuille accrochée au panneau d'affichage. C'est vrai qu'elle correspondait parfaitement au profil recherché par le professeur. Mais même si elle le voulait, arriverait-elle à concilier cela avec ses responsabilités de préfète, ainsi qu'avec ses devoirs et ses révisions pour les B.U.S.E. qui l'attendaient en fin d'année ? La brune ne se souvenait que trop bien de la dernière fois où elle avait été débordée de la sorte, en troisième année. Au bout de la deuxième relecture, néanmoins, la voix du maître des potions, mais aussi celles de Parvati et Ginny s'imposèrent à elle comme une évidence.

« _Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez beaucoup d'autres occasions de m'aider_ »

« _Disons que j'ai peut-être trouvé un moyen de régler votre problème_ »

« _Quelque chose d'intéressant va se passer bientôt, une opportunité_

 _qui résoudra bien des mots, mais qui en apportera de nouveaux_ »

« _Ce serait drôle si jamais cette opportunité te concernait directement_ »

Deux assistants, pas un.. Deux excellents élèves.. À partir de la cinquième année.. Hermione avait-elle le choix, au final ? Impossible qu'il s'agisse d'une simple coïncidence. Était-ce cela le plan du professeur Rogue ? La prendre Malefoy et elle en tant qu'assistants afin d'améliorer leurs rapports en les faisant travailler ensemble ? Non, cela était inimaginable, ils se détestaient trop et Rogue le savait. Jamais il ne s'ennuierait à jouer les entremetteurs. Néanmoins, l'idée devrait être proche. Comptait-il surveiller et influencer le comportement du blond en l'ayant sous les yeux pratiquement toute la semaine ? Soudain, ce dernier sortit de la Grande Salle d'un pas pressé, son habituelle cape noire flottant derrière lui. Les élèves s'écartèrent automatiquement sur le passage du maître des potions. Il s'arrêta pendant l'espace d'un instant en apercevant la foule d'élèves regroupés autour du panneau d'affichage. Ses yeux sombres cherchaient une tête blonde visiblement encore chez les Serpentard. Alors que Rogue s'apprêtait à continuer son chemin, son regard glissa sur une Hermione quelque peu déconcertée. Elle accrocha son regard. Il la regarda. Et à cet instant, elle sut.


	16. Le feu et la glace

Il ne fallut pas plus d'un battement de cil pour que le maître des potions disparaisse en s'engouffrant dans le premier escalier menant aux cachots. Hermione s'extirpa aussitôt de la foule d'élèves dans laquelle elle avait plongé malgré elle et se mit à suivre le professeur, ignorant les regards curieux des uns et les rires moqueurs des autres. Harry, lui, ne se tenait dans aucune des deux catégories, contrairement à Ron ou encore Seamus, et partit petit-déjeuner comme si de rien n'était. L'air impassible qu'il s'efforçait d'afficher n'était bien sûr qu'une façade. En effet, à moitié dissimulée par la longueur de sa manche, la chair de son poing droit qui avait été mutilée par la plume ensorcelée de Dolores Ombrage quelques jours auparavant semblait plus enflammée que jamais. Tandis que Rogue, Hermione, Ron et Harry s'en étaient allés, Drago et Ginny émergèrent chacun de couloirs opposés, le premier seul, la deuxième accompagnée de son petit ami. Lorsqu'ils se croisèrent, elle fit mine de l'ignorer et salua ses camarades, un sourire aux lèvres, mais il était déjà trop tard pour que ce dernier soit honnête. Ginny avait eu le temps de remarquer avec amertume que le blond ne portait déjà plus son bandage au nez, alors que sa propre cicatrice n'avait elle pas encore disparu. La rousse jeta un coup d'œil au panneau d'affichage pendant que Michael discutait avec Anthony Goldstein et Terry Boot, et esquissa un petit sourire satisfait en lisant la requête du professeur Rogue. À deux lignes de la fin, elle constata que Lavande et Parvati gloussaient à côté d'elle, attendant visiblement avec impatience qu'elle eût fini sa lecture.

\- _Alors, tu vois ? Le professeur Trelawney avait encore raison_ , s'empressa de lui dire Lavande.

\- « _Quelque chose d'intéressant va se passer bientôt, une opportunité qui résoudra bien des maux, mais qui en apportera de nouveaux_ » répéta Parvati avec excitation pour la treizième fois de la semaine. _C'était donc ça.._

\- _J'ai toujours cru en ses dons, et ce, bien avant qu'elle eût prédit la mort de mon petit Binky.._

\- _Binky ?_ fit Ginny avant de lever les yeux au ciel en voyant Lavande réprimer un frisson.

\- _Oh, Binky_ , reprit-elle sur le même ton dramatique, _c'était le petit lapin que mes parents m'avaient offert en fin de deuxième année.. Il était tellement adorable et plein de vie, si seulement tu avais pu le voir gambader.._

\- _Je me demande tout de même qui est censé saisir cette opportunité_ , coupa alors Parvati, songeuse.

\- _Voyons, c'est évident_ , répondit sèchement Lavande, vexée que sa meilleure amie ne l'écoute pas. _Tu as vu comment Hermione a réagi en lisant le papier de Rogue, non ? Seul le destin peut te faire agir comme ça. Je suis prête à parier ma collection de barrettes qu'elle va vouloir devenir son assistante ! Après tout, elle est déterminée à avoir ses B.U.S.E et ne supporterait pas d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un Effort Exceptionnel en potions.._

\- _Mais cela lui causera de nouveaux problèmes, car en plus de ses devoirs et révisions, elle devra accomplir ses obligations de préfète_ , compléta la brune. _Le professeur Trelawney est vraiment une voyante hors-pair !_

\- _C'est vrai que ça se tient_ , intervint enfin Ginny en pensant à la petite robe beige qui l'attendait.

\- _Eh oui !_ s'exclama Lavande, radieuse. Je ne suis pas préfète pour rien, ma petite Ginny ! Elle continua à parler encore et encore, mais la concernée ne l'écoutait désormais plus. Son attention s'était posée un peu plus loin, sur un petit groupe d'élèves de Serpentard regroupé autour de la populaire Pansy Parkinson.

\- _Où est Drago ?_ lui demanda Blaise. Cette dernière venait de le quitter à l'instant.

\- _Il est parti déposer sa candidature au professeur Rogue._

\- _T-Tu veux dire qu'il va se proposer et.. l'aider gratuitement ?_ s'enquit Goyle, visiblement choqué.

\- _Il n'a pas besoin de ça pour être bien vu,_ ajouta Crabbe, _il est déjà préfet, et c'est un Malefoy.._

\- _Occupez-vous de vos affaires, vous deux_ , coupa amèrement Pansy. _N'essayez même pas d'y réfléchir ou vous brûlerez le peu de neurones qu'il vous reste, et je vous saurai gré de les conserver au moins pour les cours de la matinée._ Décidément, elle se prenait vraiment pour une reine, pensa Ginny en l'observant, et devenir la petite amie du blond n'avait fait qu'accentuer son arrogance naturelle. Certes, Crabbe et Goyle étaient loin d'être brillants (c'était à peine s'ils savaient différencier leur droite de leur gauche), mais ce n'était pas une raison pour leur parler ainsi. Tandis qu'ils se regardaient d'un air interdit, Blaise, lui, semblait presque sourire.

\- _Du calme, Parkinson_ , lui dit-il en lui donnant une pichenette sur le front.

\- _Aïe !_ s'exclama-t-elle en le fusillant du regard. _Comment veux-tu que je sois calme ? Je n'en ai rien à faire qu'il déteste Granger, mais quand même, aller jusqu'à devenir l'assistant de Rogue pour pouvoir l'embêter tous les jours, c'est d'un ridicule ! Est-ce qu'il a pensé à moi, au moins ? On n'aura plus de temps pour se voir.._

\- _Mais quel poison, celui-là_ , murmura Ginny pour elle-même en regardant le groupe de Serpentard s'éloigner.

S'étant enfin rendu compte que sa camarade ne l'écoutait plus, Lavande lui demanda si quelque chose n'allait pas, ce à quoi la Gryffondor répondit par un « _Oh, je viens juste de me rappeler que j'avais oublié un livre dans mon dortoir_ » avant de monter le grand escalier en marbre menant au premier étage. Une fois hors de portée, Ginny emprunta un raccourci et descendit jusqu'aux sous-sols, bien décidée à trouver un certain garçon. Ses yeux flamboyaient de colère et ses cheveux roux, d'ordinaire si lisses, semblaient crépiter d'électricité.

\- _Tu n'arrêteras donc jamais d'être un sale type, Malefoy ?!_ cria-t-elle en l'apercevant au loin (ce qui fit fuir un trio de première année par la même occasion). Le concerné se retourna alors et lui offrit un sourire moqueur.

\- _Mais regardez qui voilà ! Miss poil de carotte ! Une semaine et tu es déjà au bout du roux-leau ?_

\- _Laisse-moi deviner, tu as passé toutes tes soirées à élaborer cette blague depuis la rentrée ?_

\- _Oh non, apercevoir ton horrible chevelure suffit à m'inspirer immédiatement._

\- _Tu sais quoi ? Personnellement, je n'en ai rien à faire de tes insultes._ La Gryffondor s'était désormais rapprochée du Serpentard et était loin d'être intimidée par lui, malgré la quinzaine de centimètres qui les séparait. _Mais s'il y a une chose que je ne supporte pas, ce sont les lâches qui n'ont rien de mieux à faire que de gâcher la vie des autres en étant constamment sur leur dos. Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça, Malefoy ?_

\- _Occupe-toi de tes affaires, Weasley_ , cracha le blond en fronçant les sourcils, mais Ginny n'en démordit pas.

\- _Je vais te le dire, moi, pourquoi tu fais ça. Tu as décidé de proposer ta candidature en tant qu'assistant dans l'unique but de pouvoir harceler encore plus Hermione, parce que tu es jaloux d'elle. Tu es jaloux de son intelligence, de son talent, tu es jaloux qu'elle soit aussi appréciée des professeurs, en particulier du directeur de ta maison. En bref, tu ne supportes pas le fait qu'une née-moldue puisse te battre dans tous les domaines et tu aimerais la faire renvoyer, mais le fait est qu'elle a plus sa place ici que toi, pourtant un sang-pur.._

\- _Arrête tes conneries je t'ai dit, ou je retire dix points à ta maison de losers !_

\- _Mais c'est que l'on perd son sang-froid ? Pourtant, je n'ai pas encore fini ! Tu l'envies elle, Ron, et même Neville, car ils sont amis avec Harry, et tu envies Harry lui-même, plus que quiconque. Mais arrivera un jour où tes bassesses n'auront plus aucun effet sur personne, Malefoy, parce qu'on aura tous appris à passer au-dessus, et à ce moment-là, tu te retrouveras seul, car tu auras perdu ton temps à jouer les petites brutes au lieu de profiter de tes années ici, à Poudlard. Alors je t'en prie, va donc te proposer en tant qu'assistant, mais sache que tu perdras ton temps, car si nous ne pouvons pas protéger Hermione, Rogue le fera à notre place !_

Ça y est, Ginny avait achevé son monologue. Ses joues étaient maintenant rosies par la colère et sa voix était un peu cassée, mais elle se sentait bien mieux à présent. Étrangement, faire la morale à Malefoy s'était révélé être aussi libérateur que de lui administrer un bon coup de poing. Cela l'avait soulagée d'un poids et lui avait en quelque sorte donné le courage de continuer à se battre contre les injustices de la vie. Drago, de son côté, était resté étonnamment silencieux, et ne savait toujours pas comment réagir. C'était quelque chose de très rare, puisqu'à l'ordinaire, il lui suffisait de menacer quelqu'un pour que cette personne fasse immédiatement profil bas. Mais cette fois-ci, il avait été pris de cours, et personne ne réussissait à le désarmer de la sorte d'habitude, excepté son père, Lucius Malefoy. Et pourtant, Ginny Weasley, l'unique fille de la famille des plus grands traîtres à leur sang du pays, avait réussi cette prouesse. C'était comme si la glace venait de rencontrer le feu.

\- _C'est bon, tu as terminé ?_ demanda finalement Drago d'une voix qui ne semblait pas être la sienne.

\- _Presque_ , rétorqua la concernée, puis, profitant du fait que ses parents ne pouvaient pas la voir, lui fit un signe de la main assez significatif qui aurait à coup sûr choqué Hermione et fait rougir Neville jusqu'aux oreilles. Il s'empara alors de son poignet et elle le dévisagea, méfiante, sans pour autant le repousser.

\- _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?_ poursuivit-il en observant sa main, si chaude contrairement à la sienne.

\- _Ça ne se voit pas peut-être ?_ se moqua Ginny en réprimant un frisson tant ses doigts à lui étaient glacés.

\- _Non, je parle de ça_ , fit Drago en retournant la main vers sa propriétaire. La rousse se retrouva alors face à face avec les mots que Dolores Ombrage avait fait inscrire dans sa chair au début de la semaine. Sur le coup, elle avait presque oublié l'existence de cette plaie, mais elle était toujours bien visible, bien qu'à moitié cicatrisée. _Tu as voulu faire concurrence à Potter ou quoi ?_ reprit le blond avec l'habituelle moue dégoutée qu'il affichait après avoir prononcé le nom de son ennemi, comme si cela lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche.

\- _Très drôle_ , ironisa-t-elle en repliant son majeur (la position commençait à être un peu gênante). _Figure-toi que Harry a presque la même. Tu te rappelles nous avoir fait mettre en retenue lundi, je suppose ? Eh bien, voilà le résultat de cette heure passée avec Ombrage. Tu devrais être fier de toi, non ? Pour ce joli tatouage.._

Drago s'apprêtait à répondre, mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Une voix qui ne lui était pas familière l'avait devancé en appelant Ginny, et il pouvait apercevoir du coin de l'œil son propriétaire s'approcher. Lorsqu'il leva la tête, il remarqua qu'elle appartenait au garçon avec qui la Gryffondor avait pénétré le hall d'entrée tout à l'heure. Il s'agissait d'un préfet de Serdaigle, à en juger par la robe noir et bleu et l'insigne qu'il portait.

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_ lança-t-il à l'adresse du Serpentard. Ginny se défit aussitôt de l'emprise de Drago, de peur que Michael aperçoive sa cicatrice, ou pire encore, qu'il se fasse des idées concernant leur relation. Alors qu'elle se maudissait d'avoir révélé l'existence de cette dernière à Malefoy, la Gryffondor le vit se frotter les mains contre sa robe de sorcier, comme s'il avait touché quelque chose d'impur, et la gêne qu'elle avait ressentie laissa aussitôt place au mépris. Comment osait-il agir de la sorte alors que c'était lui qui avait initié le contact ? Elle aurait dû l'envoyer se faire voir, lui, sa main et ses maudites stalactites qui lui servaient de doigts.

\- _Tu oses me demander ça dans mon territoire ?_ répondit arrogamment Drago à Michael.

\- _Tu n'as apparemment pas compris ma question. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais à l'instant avec Ginny ?_

\- _On ne faisait rien du tout,_ se défendit la concernée, écarlate malgré elle. _Je te rappelle qu'on se déteste !_

\- _Vous aviez l'air bien proches pour des gens qui se détestent, si tu veux mon avis,_ rétorqua Michael, sceptique. Ginny le regarda, époustouflée par le ridicule de la situation, et s'abîma dans son regard lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il était on ne peut plus sérieux. Drago, de son côté, semblait s'amuser aux dépens des deux tourtereaux.

\- _Comme d'habitude, tu attires des problèmes aux autres et en rigoles_ , s'énerva la jeune fille en lui lançant un regard noir qui ne fit qu'agrandir son sourire. _Dis-lui plutôt ô combien tu trouves ma chevelure horrible !_

\- _Oh, mais je les trouve très beaux, tes cheveux, Ginny_ , répondit le blond en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- _C'est donc comme ça que tu te venges ? Espèce de.._

\- _C'est bon, j'en ai assez vu_ , coupa froidement le Serdaigle en tournant les talons. La rousse, désemparée, se retourna vers le brun pour lui prendre le bras et lui demander de rester, mais il brisa le contact aussitôt.

\- _Michael, il n'y a rien entre nous ! Tu es mon petit ami, c'est toi que j'aime, tu le sais.._

\- _Je pense que.. Je pense que j'ai besoin d'être seul un moment, Ginny._ Ces mots brisèrent le cœur de la jeune sorcière et elle ne fit aucun effort pour le dissimuler. N'avait-il pas confiance en elle après sept mois de relation ? _Je ne demande qu'à te croire_ , reprit-il en remarquant des larmes de frustration naître dans ses beaux yeux bruns.

\- _Alors qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?_ demanda-t-elle en ne le quittant pas du regard.

\- _Je te cherchais_ , commença-t-il en n'osant la regarder davantage, _et cette fille, une Serpentard, m'a dit que tu étais parti rejoindre un de ses camarades de maison, et que tu lui avais fait promettre de ne rien me dire._

\- _Voyez-vous ça ! Et elle était comment cette fille ?_ insista Ginny. Elle avait néanmoins sa petite idée sur la question.

\- _Tu devrais aller petit-déjeuner avant que les cours ne commencent_ , furent les derniers mots que le brun prononça avant de quitter les donjons, sans même un regard en arrière. La Gryffondor le regarda partir en silence, la gorge sèche et le cœur serré, jugée coupable d'une trahison qu'elle n'avait même pas commise. À cet instant, alors qu'elle se demandait pourquoi les gens avaient plus tendance à croire aux mensonges plutôt qu'à écouter la vérité, Ginny sembla comprendre un peu mieux ce qu'endurait Harry depuis la rentrée.

\- _Je n'ai plus très faim maintenant_ , fit-elle dans un murmure qui se perdit dans le couloir désert. Drago Malefoy était parti lui aussi. Il était certainement temps pour lui d'aller faire aller sa langue de basilic dans un autre coin du château. Les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures, la fille au cœur de lion désormais brisé sécha ses quelques larmes, trop déçue pour être en colère, puis se rendit directement en cours d'histoire de la magie.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs minutes que le professeur Rogue avait rejoint son bureau, suivi par une certaine sorcière qu'il n'avait pas tardé de qualifier de « sangsue aux cheveux bouclés ». Cette sorcière qui se trouvait évidemment être Hermione n'avait elle pas manqué de remarquer la galanterie dont avait fait preuve le maître des potions en lui ouvrant la porte. Pendant l'espace d'une seconde, elle avait eu l'impression que son geste avait été accompagné d'une main délicatement pressée contre son dos, comme pour l'inviter à entrer, brève sensation qu'elle mit aussitôt sur le compte de la fatigue. Après tout, elle avait passé la soirée à rédiger soixante centimètres de parchemin d'herbologie une fois sa ronde terminée (bien que le professeur Chourave en avait demandé la moitié), tout en peaufinant son devoir de métamorphose. À bien y penser, la plupart des garçons de son âge, en particulier ceux de sa propre maison, étaient loin d'être galants. Crabbe et Goyle, par exemple, étaient plus du genre à faire des croches-pieds aux filles, ce qui n'était pas si étonnant que cela quand on savait qu'ils avaient tout appris auprès de monsieur Je-projette-les-autres-contre-les-couloirs-du-Poudlard-Express. Pour ce qui était de ses deux meilleurs amis, Harry, contrairement à Ron, était assez poli, mais n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à ce genre de chose. L'année dernière, Hermione avait surpris le roux en train de reluquer le postérieur de deux jolies élèves de Beauxbâtons en prétendant les faire passer devant lui. Il avait ensuite passé le quart d'heure suivant à lui expliquer que ce n'était pas lui qu'il fallait blâmer, mais Fred et George qui lui avaient appris cette technique le matin même. En bref, les seuls hommes galants que la brune connaissait en dehors de sa famille étaient Krum et Rogue, et elle n'était même plus sûre de pouvoir citer le premier depuis qu'il avait tenté de baiser bien plus que sa main la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus.

\- _Alors c'est ça votre plan_ , commença Hermione une fois qu'il eut fermé la porte, _prendre Malefoy et moi en.._

\- _Silence, Miss Granger_ , la coupa-t-il en s'installant derrière son bureau et en y matérialisant deux tasses à café d'un coup de baguette. _Asseyez-vous et n'ouvrez pas la bouche avant que je ne vous y autorise._ « _Pour la galanterie, on repassera_ » pensa la Serpentard en prenant place devant lui, vexée. _Aimez-vous le café ?_

\- _Mes parents qui sont dentistes ont toujours évité les boissons acides, alors nous.._

\- _Je vais prendre ça pour un non_ , fit le maître des potions en faisant disparaître l'une des deux porcelaines.

\- _Maintenant que j'y pense.. Vous avez toujours été comme ça, à nous poser des questions pour ensuite nous faire taire dès la première occasion_ , reprit Hermione en le dévisageant, bras et jambes croisées. Le professeur plaça son index droit contre ses lèvres, le regard taquin, et souffla sur le bord de sa tasse avant d'avaler lentement son contenu. La préfète, visiblement impatiente, décida d'entrer dans son jeu en faisant danser bruyamment ses doigts sur la surface du bureau, puis lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il en fallait plus pour capter son attention, commença à tousser à la manière d'une certaine enseignante de défense contre les forces du Mal.

\- _Maintenant vous pouvez parler_ , finit par déclarer Rogue au bout d'une minute. Hermione émit un léger rire.

\- _Attendez-vous toujours d'avoir bu votre café avant de parler aux gens le matin ?_ lui demanda-t-elle.

\- _Est-ce pour me poser cette question que vous m'avez suivi jusqu'ici ?_ répondit-il en sortant de son tiroir un paquet de copies à moitié corrigées ainsi qu'une paire de lunettes qui retint l'attention de la jeune fille.

\- _É-Evidemment que non_ , bafouilla-t-elle, ses yeux noisette posés sur la monture qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsque les longs doigts fins du sorcier se saisirent des branches afin de les porter à son visage. « _Depuis quand porte-t-il des lunettes ?_ » se demanda Hermione en le regardant raturer la copie d'un élève de deuxième année. « _Peut-être s'en sert-il uniquement lorsqu'il est fatigué ? À moins qu'il utilise d'habitude des lentilles de contact moldues. Je me demande si Harry en a déjà essayé.._ »

\- _Pourriez-vous penser moins fort, Miss Granger ?_ s'exclama Rogue en ôtant le nez de ses parchemins de potions. Il faillit esquisser un sourire en apercevant les joues de la concernée virer instantanément au rouge.

\- _J-Je croyais que le contact visuel était essentiel pour pratiquer la légilimencie !_ s'indigna Hermione.

\- _Il l'est dans la plupart des cas_ , continua-t-il d'un ton neutre tout en posant un « Acceptable » au-dessus de trois « Piètre ». _Cependant, nous autres, legilimens accomplis, pouvons parfois avoir accès aux pensées d'autrui sans même avoir à les regarder dans les yeux. Alors essayez de moins penser en ma présence, Miss Granger, car savoir si Mr Potter a déjà porté des lentilles de contact ou non est loin d'être une question existentielle pour moi._ Là-dessus, il arracha la copie d'un dénommé Jimmy Peakes pour passer à celle de Orla Quirke, tandis que Hermione riait timidement, oubliant presque l'objet de sa venue. _Et pour répondre à votre question, disons plutôt que ce sont les gens qui attendent que j'ai bu mon café avant de me parler._

\- _N'y en a-t-il pas à la table des enseignants ?_ poursuivit-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

\- _Pas lorsque le professeur McGonagall arrive avant moi, malheureusement._

\- _Je suppose qu'il vaut toujours mieux ça que du whisky pur feu, n'est-ce pas, professeur ?_

\- _Dites-moi, êtes-vous toujours aussi bavarde, Miss Granger ?_ railla-t-il en continuant sa correction.

\- _J'essaye juste de discuter un peu avec vous_ , répondit-elle, quelque peu vexée. _Après tout, nous allons être amenés à nous côtoyer plus souvent maintenant que je suis préfète et que je vais devenir votre assistante._

\- _Dois-je conclure que vous acceptez ma proposition ? Moi qui croyais que vous étiez venu ici pour la contester.._

\- _Ce serait impoli que de refuser._ En entendant ces mots, le maître des potions lâcha sa plume et releva la tête.

\- _Non, ce serait presque du bon sens,_ rétorqua-t-il en accrochant le regard déterminé de son interlocutrice. _Je vous propose ma protection en échange de votre temps et de vos aptitudes durant toute l'année, et ce, en vous forçant à côtoyer davantage la personne qui vous harcèle. Certes, je vous aide, mais cette aide est faite de sorte qu'elle m'avantage moi plutôt que vous, et vous l'avez deviné. Pourquoi ne pas alors la refuser ?_

\- _C'est vous qui me posez cette question ? Alors que vous continuez de travailler pour le professeur Dumbledore et l'Ordre même si cela implique de rester en contact avec Vous-Savez-Qui et ses mangemorts ?_

\- _Vous ne voulez pas vous aventurer sur ce terrain, Miss Granger. Je n'avais pas d'autres solutions à l'époque._

\- _Parce que j'en ai des centaines peut-être ?_

\- _Non, mais ces deux situations ne sont pas comparables._

\- _Je le sais bien, mais.._

\- _Vos solutions sont limitées, certes, mais vous pourriez toujours demander de l'aide à un autre sorcier expérimenté qui n'essayera pas de se servir de vous comme j'en ai l'attention. Prenons Lupin, par exemple.._

\- _Mais c'est en vous que j'ai décidé de placer ma confiance, que cela vous plaise ou non,_ insista Hermione, agacée par le soudain manque de coopération de son directeur de maison. _Je savais que vous alliez trouver une solution qui écarterait et protégerait le professeur Dumbledore ainsi que Poudlard. Est-ce si difficile à concevoir que quelqu'un souhaite vous aider, passer du temps avec vous et profiter de votre savoir ? Ou alors vous vous êtes rendu compte que j'étais trop horripilante et pas assez brillante pour être votre assistante ?_

\- _Je n'ai jamais.. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais insinuer_ , répondit Rogue, perturbé. _Vous êtes une sorcière très intelligente, Miss Granger, et avez des dispositions évidemment remarquables pour le domaine des potions et pour les autres matières.. Je ne vous trouve pas non plus horripilante.. Oh, et puis finissons-en avec ça_ , dit-il en faisant apparaître un parchemin accompagné d'une plume et en tendant le tout à une Hermione satisfaite.

\- _Assistante, un, maître des potions, zéro_ , se moqua-t-elle en complétant et signant le formulaire de demande.

\- _Vous n'êtes peut-être pas horripilante, mais exaspérante, ça, vous l'êtes.._

\- _Mais j'ai un charmant sourire, non ?_ le taquina-t-elle en lui faisant glisser le parchemin qu'il signa à son tour.

\- _Nous verrons s'il est toujours aussi expressif d'ici quelques semaines_ , railla-t-il en retirant sa monture.

\- _Vous.. Vous ne gardez pas vos lunettes ?_ demanda Hermione en rougissant.

\- _Je n'en ai plus besoin_ , répondit-il simplement en faisant disparaître le formulaire d'un coup de baguette.

\- _Oui, mais.. Vous devriez les garder.. Je trouve qu'elles vous vont bien,_ admit-elle en enroulant une de ses mèches bouclées autour de son doigt, le regard perdu dans la contemplation de ses chaussures.

\- _Oui, vous devriez les garder, professeur_ , déclara une voix traînante derrière eux. Drago Malefoy venait de pénétrer dans le bureau sans même avoir pris la peine d'annoncer sa présence. _Je viens déposer ma candidature moi aussi_ , poursuivit-il avec un petit sourire narquois qui voulait dire « _J'ai tout entendu, Granger_ ».

\- _Il semblerait que votre mère ne vous ait pas appris à frapper aux portes, Mr Malefoy.._

\- _Oh, veuillez m'en excuser, professeur Rogue,_ répondit le blond en feignant l'innocence.

Hermione n'eut même pas besoin de faire semblant d'avoir l'air surprise ou gênée. Elle se leva de son fauteuil, ajusta son sac à son épaule et, après avoir rapidement remercié le maître des potions, laissa sa place à Malefoy sans même lui adresser un regard. Ce dernier ne manqua néanmoins pas de lui glisser un discret « _Je me demande si la mère de Potter a eu le temps de le lui apprendre.._ » à l'oreille en passant près d'elle. Langage Malefoy, cela voulait certainement dire « _Je me demande comment Potter réagirait en apprenant que tu dragues un professeur_ ». « _Mais ce n'était pas de la drague, juste un compliment_ » pensa-t-elle en s'adossant contre la porte qu'elle avait refermée derrière elle. Après avoir repris ses esprits, la brune jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Les Serpentard avaient cours de métamorphose avec les Serdaigle dans quinze minutes, ce qui signifiait qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps de petit-déjeuner ce matin, sauf si elle ne tenait pas à la dizaine de points que McGonagall allait lui retirer si jamais elle était en retard. Excellente élève ou non, tous les moyens étaient bons pour changer la donne lorsqu'un enseignant de Poudlard voyait sa maison au bas du classement. Mais au moins, le plan du professeur Rogue avait fonctionné : Malefoy était entré dans la gueule du loup sans même s'en apercevoir. Celui qui pensait pouvoir faire de sa vie un enfer en travaillant avec elle passerait bientôt ses journées à travailler pour l'école en ayant constamment son directeur de maison sur le dos.

Une fois la matinée écoulée, Hermione rejoignit la table des Gryffondor au déjeuner et s'assit devant Harry, vexée que Ron ait refusé de manger à la table des Serpentard par « peur d'être empoisonné ». Le siège situé en face de lui ne resta néanmoins pas vide pour longtemps, puisque Lavande, aussi bavarde que d'habitude, s'y installa aussitôt, au déplaisir de la préfète qui venait d'ouvrir son manuel de potions. Quelques secondes plus tard, Ginny prit place à côté de Harry et Parvati s'assit devant elle. Cette dernière gloussa en se rendant compte que sa voisine avait le nez plongé dans un chapitre de cours qu'ils n'étudieraient pas avant des mois.

\- _Tu es peut-être plus Serpentard que je ne le croyais_ , lui dit-elle en entamant son hachis parmentier. Une étincelle de curiosité brillait dans ses yeux. _Après tout, ils sont décrits comme étant ambitieux, et tu as l'air de le vouloir ce poste d'assistante !_ Hermione ouvrit la bouche afin de lui répondre que, contrairement à Lavande et elle, ses études étaient sa priorité, mais Harry renversa son verre de jus de citrouille au même moment.

\- _Harry ! Fais un peu attention !_ s'exclama-t-elle en sauvant de justesse son livre de potions.

\- _Oups, désolé,_ s'excusa-t-il sans conviction. _C'est peut-être un signe, Hermione.._

\- _Pardon ?_ Elle lui adressait désormais le genre de regard réprobateur qu'elle réservait d'ordinaire à Ron.

\- _Peut-être que ça signifie que tu ne devrais pas trop te mêler aux potions, qui sait.._

\- _C'est vrai_ , affirma Ron, _regarde_ _la tache qui vient de se former ! On dirait le Sinistros !_ Lavande et Parvati se penchèrent immédiatement sur la petite mare de jus de citrouille, tandis que Ginny, elle, semblait ailleurs.

\- _C'est une blague ! Parce que tu crois à tout ça maintenant ? Et pour ta gouverne, Ron, cela ressemble plus à une étoile de mer !_ Pendant qu'un quart de la table des Gryffondor débattait sur le sujet, un Serpentard s'approcha discrètement de la rousse.

\- _Excuse-moi, est-ce que tu pourrais me passer du sel ?_

\- _Vous n'en avez pas à votre table ?_ fit-elle sur un ton plutôt sec en le lui donnant.

\- _Si, mais on m'a demandé de te donner ça en échange,_ poursuivit-il en lui glissant quelque chose dans la main.

\- _Je crois que tu as une touche, Ginny_ , lui chuchota Romilda Vane, sa voisine de table.

La jeune fille lui lança un regard méfiant avant d'ouvrir discrètement le petit mot qu'elle avait reçu. Dessus était écrit « _Chère Ginny, sache je suis allé poser ma candidature chez Rogue. Affectueusement, ton sale type préféré_ »

\- _Plutôt mourir_ , répondit-elle en regardant le blond se faire caressé les cheveux par Pansy un peu plus loin.

Le soir même, Ginny, inquiète pour Hermione malgré ce qu'elle avait fait croire à Drago ce matin, décida de lui en parler alors qu'elle essayait la robe que celle-ci lui avait promise. Harry et Ron avaient miraculeusement accepté de les attendre à l'intérieur de la salle commune des Serpentard après que Hermione leur ait assuré que la plupart de ses camarades ne rentreraient pas avant une ou deux heures, comme chaque vendredi soir. Avec Pattenrond ronronnant sur ses genoux, la rousse se mit à parler de l'altercation qu'elle avait eue avec Malefoy ce matin, de la réaction que cela avait suscitée chez de Michael, ainsi que du mot qu'elle avait reçu à l'heure du déjeuner. La brune la rassura en lui faisant part du plan du professeur Rogue tout en lui faisant promettre de n'en parler à personne. Elle n'avait pas besoin que Harry et Ron interviennent et fichent tout en l'air en pensant lui venir en aide. Enfin, Hermione lui conseilla de ne pas s'en faire pour Michael, qu'il avait juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour relativiser et qu'il reviendrait certainement vers elle ce week-end. Les deux amies avaient beau avoir confiance l'une en l'autre, elles préférèrent garder certains détails secrets, comme le fait que Malefoy avait les mains particulièrement froides ou que Rogue avait l'air charmant avec des lunettes. Une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard, elles redescendirent comme si de rien n'était, puis rejoignirent la salle commune des Gryffondor avec Harry et Ron. Une fois arrivés à destination, ils y trouvèrent Fred et George en train de tester leurs nouveaux produits sur une brochette de première année et le sang de Hermione ne fit qu'un tour. Ron et Ginny se réfugièrent sur le canapé près de la cheminée où Neville lisait attentivement un livre intitulé « Les bienfaits et méfaits du chou mordeur de Chine ». Lavande n'étant pas là, Harry, en tant que préfet de Gryffondor, fut obligé de jouer les arbitres entre sa meilleure amie et les jumeaux.

\- _C'est inadmissible, les première année ne sont pas des cobayes !_ protesta-t-elle en en voyant un saigner du nez et un autre au bord du malaise. Fred ouvrit alors la bouche pour rétorquer quelque chose, mais George eut la présence d'esprit de la refermer pour lui avant que la Serpentard ne lui saute dessus. _Et non, Fred, je me fiche qu'ils soient rémunérés ou non ! Si vous recommencez, j'écrirai directement à votre mère !_

\- _Tu n'oserais pas_ , répondirent-ils sur un ton de défi (ils n'en avaient pas moins pâli pour autant).

\- _Ce serait mal la connaître_ , fit remarquer Ginny en se délectant à l'idée de les voir recevoir une beuglante.

\- _Et comment le sauras-tu si on recommence ?_ demanda George, légèrement sceptique.

\- _Oh, mais Harry me le dira, tout simplement. Pas vrai, Harry ?_ Hermione se tourna alors vers lui, confiante.

\- _Euh.. Oui, bien-sûr, cela va sans dire_ , confirma-t-il sans grande conviction.

\- _Au final, je suis ravi de ne pas avoir été nommé préfet_ , déclara Ron, soulagé de ne pas avoir à s'en mêler.

Hermione resta chez les lions jusqu'au dîner qu'elle passa également en leur compagnie. Entre Angelina, Fred, George et Lee Jordan qui parlaient de la prochaine sélection de Quidditch, Colin qui se plaignait d'avoir perdu son appareil photo auprès de qui voulait bien l'écouter, et Harry, Ron, Lavande et Parvati qui s'étaient lancés dans des imitations de Ombrage, l'ambiance était assurée. Tellement que la Serpentard ne remarqua même pas l'absence de son directeur de maison à la table des professeurs. Seamus, assis un peu plus loin en face de Dean, les observait et semblait presque regretter de ne pas être avec eux.

\- _Je me demande comment il peut encore avoir autant d'amis après avoir menti sur le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui.._

\- _Tu crois vraiment ce que dit La Gazette du Sorcier alors ?_ lui demanda sérieusement Dean.

\- _Bien sûr que oui, sinon je ne l'aurais pas ignoré toute la semaine. Toute ma famille y croit.. Et toi ?_

\- _Je ne sais pas_ , répondit-il honnêtement. _Au début, je pensais comme toi, mais.. Qui devrions-nous croire au final ? Un camarade avec lequel on partage notre dortoir depuis des années ou un gouvernement sur lequel nous ne connaissons pas grand-chose ? Peut-être que c'est nous qui nous mentons à nous-mêmes.._

Que ce fût positif ou négatif, ses paroles semblèrent avoir eu un effet sur Seamus, qui resta silencieux jusqu'à ce que son meilleur ami décide de changer de sujet. La table des Gryffondor était certes, un peu trop bruyante pour Hermione, mais aussi très chaleureuse, et elle devait bien avouer que cela faisait du bien de rire et de discuter après une longue semaine de cours. D'ailleurs, les jours préférés de Harry n'étaient pas le lundi, le vendredi et le samedi pour rien : Hermione mangeait avec eux ces jours-là, sauf en cas d'imprévus. Quand elle était devant lui, il ne se souciait même plus des regards ou des insultes qu'on pouvait lui lancer. Il était heureux tout simplement, comme n'importe quel adolescent de son âge.

Le lendemain matin annonçait le début du week-end. Ayant pris soin de terminer son devoir d'arithmancie la veille, Hermione avait prévu de se lever vers neuf heures, mais une de ses camarades de dortoir se réveilla très tôt et les bruits de ses chaussons glissant sur le parquet la tirèrent de son sommeil. Elle décida néanmoins de ne pas y prêter grande attention et replongea aussitôt dans les bras de Morphée. À son réveil, seule Daphné se trouvait encore dans la chambre, et lorsqu'elle en sortit avec ses affaires de toilette, Hermione trouva que les couloirs des filles étaient bien plus animés qu'à l'ordinaire, même pour un samedi matin.

\- _Rowan, tu as vu ce qu'il y a d'accroché sur les panneaux d'affichage ?_ s'exclama une sixième année qui venait de monter les escaliers en quatrième vitesse. _Viens, allez, descends, vite ! C'est le scoop de l'année !_

\- _Le scandale de l'année, oui !_ rectifia la blonde derrière elle. _Quel comportement pour un préfet !_

\- _Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il fait un écart de conduite_ , ajouta une fille qui, elle, descendait les escaliers.

\- _Mais de quoi parlez-vous à la fin ?_ s'énerva la dénommée Rowan.

\- _En somme, Drago Malefoy trompe Pansy Parkinson avec Ginny Weasley._

En entendant cela, Hermione, qui était en train de se brosser les dents, faillit s'étouffer avec son dentifrice.


	17. Le bonheur rassemble, le malheur réunit

Il suffisait aux élèves de poser un pied hors de leurs salles communes pour apercevoir des photos de Drago et Ginny dispersées dans les couloirs et accrochées sur le panneau d'affichage principal ainsi que sur ceux des différentes maisons. Décidément, la vie à Poudlard ressemblait de plus en plus à une série télévisée moldue. Enfin, si l'on ne prenait évidemment pas en compte Peeves qui se déplaçait çà et là pour éparpiller d'autres clichés avec un mégaphone à la main. Si les réactions des Serdaigle et des Poufsouffle se faisaient plutôt discrètes, les Gryffondor et les Serpentard se dévisageaient encore plus durement qu'avant un match de Quidditch et ne se gênaient pas pour partager leurs avis sur le sujet. Harry et Neville durent même empêcher Fred et George de se jeter sur deux vert et argent qui prétendaient que les Weasley étaient si pauvres que Ginny devait vendre son corps aux garçons riches de l'école pour gagner un peu d'argent. Au final, ce fut Angelina qui leur cloua le bec à coup de « _Petrificus Totalus !_ » pendant que Ron, pâle comme un linge, continuait à fixer l'une des photos d'un air absent. Voir son pire ennemi se tenir aussi près de sa petite sœur en lui tenant le poignet le dégoûtait particulièrement, mais il savait (et surtout espérait) qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un quiproquo.

\- _Ginny !_ s'exclama-t-il en la voyant se frayer un chemin parmi la foule bruyante, Hermione sur ses talons.

\- _Hermione_ , ajouta Harry en souriant malgré lui. Il était heureux de la voir malgré les circonstances.

\- _Allons retirer ces idioties_ , lui répondit-elle en passant son bras sous le sien afin de l'attirer vers le panneau.

\- _Ginny_ , reprit Ron, agité, _c'est quoi cette histoire ? Pitié, dis-moi que tu ne sors pas avec ce crétin !_

\- _Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre, Ron_ , rétorqua-t-elle en aidant Hermione et Harry à décrocher les photos.

\- _Alors c'est vrai ? Tu sors avec Malefoy ?_ conclut-il en réprimant un haut-le-cœur. Ron n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il allait prononcer ces mots un jour. _Je dois être en train de faire un cauchemar, ce n'est pas possible autrement.. C'est ça, je suis encore dans mon lit, la journée n'a même pas encore commencé ! Maman avait raison lorsqu'elle me disait qu'il ne fallait pas manger trop le soir.. Aïe ! Mais ça va pas la tête ?!_

\- _Bonjour tout le monde_ , salua Luna de son habituelle voix douce et endormie. Elle venait d'apparaître à côté du roux et son air paisible ne semblait en aucun cas indiquer qu'elle venait en fait de lui pincer le bras.

\- _Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ?_ s'énerva-t-il en frottant délicatement son membre endolori.

\- _Et pourquoi ne l'aurais-je pas fait ? Ne faut-il pas pincer les gens pour les ramener à la réalité ?_ répondit la blonde, on ne peut plus sérieuse. _Tu devrais me remercier, Romuald. Oh, et avant que je n'oublie, tous mes vœux de bonheur à Drago et toi, Ginny. Pour tout te dire, j'ai toujours trouvé que vous alliez bien ensemble._

\- _Honnêtement, Luna, ça t'arrive souvent de sortir des choses comme ça ?_ lui demanda Hermione avec un air de reproche, comme si elle trouvait cela légèrement déplacé.

\- _Assez fréquemment, oui_ , répondit-elle franchement et sans la moindre gêne. On aurait dit qu'on venait de lui demander si elle dessinait ou tricotait souvent. _D'ailleurs_ , poursuivit la Serdaigle en murmurant le reste de sa phrase à l'oreille de la Serpentard, _je trouve que tu vas très bien avec une certaine personne, Hermione.._

\- _Je ne suis pas certaine de vouloir savoir de qui il s'agit_ , rétorqua-t-elle à voix basse, néanmoins curieuse.

\- _De toute façon, je finirais sans doute la tête noyée dans un chaudron si jamais cette personne m'entendait prononcer son nom_. En entendant le mot « chaudron », l'esprit vif de la préfète fit automatiquement le lien avec un certain professeur de potions et elle resta interloquée pendant une bonne poignée de secondes.

\- _Quoi qu'il en soit, il est inutile de me féliciter, Luna, car je ne sors évidemment pas avec Malefoy_ , reprit Ginny en déchirant et en chiffonnant la dernière photo accrochée. Le visage de Ron reprit des couleurs en entendant ces mots. _Et si c'était le cas, je pense qu'il serait plus approprié de me présenter tes condoléances !_

\- _Alors tout ceci est faux ?_ demanda le Gryffondor à sa sœur, le regard rayonnant soudainement d'espoir.

\- _Bien sûr que oui_ , confirma-t-elle en tapotant l'épaule de son frère aîné avec une certaine affection. _Ses photos ont été détournées de leur contexte.. J'étais en train de lui faire la morale. Et puis, réfléchis un peu.. Malefoy et moi ? Elle se mit à pouffer de rire. Ce serait plus probable que Rogue et Hermione sortent ensemble !_

\- _Sois gentille, Ginny, et laisse-moi en dehors de tout ça_ , pria la concernée en lui esquissant un faux sourire gêné. Si Ginny n'était pas sérieuse, Luna l'avait certainement été, et cela sembla la travailler. Harry se tourna vers sa meilleure amie et remarqua sans le vouloir que ses joues étaient soudainement devenues rouges. « _Pourtant, on ne nous voit pas souvent ensemble, lui et moi_ » pensa Hermione, mais sa conscience vint corriger son propos. « _Pour le moment, car bientôt tu deviendras son assistante et passeras le plus clair de ton temps avec lui_ ». « _Certes, mais Rogue agit avec moi comme avec tous les autres étudiants_ » songea-t-elle ensuite, mais une petite voix dans sa tête reprit aussitôt le dessus. « _Ce n'est pas entièrement faux.. Enfin, si on retire le fait qu'il trouve ton sourire particulièrement charmant, qu'il tienne à t'aider malgré ton sale caractère et qu'il soit prêt à supporter ta présence dans son laboratoire en plus de celle de Malefoy, alors qu'il tient à sa solitude_ ».

\- _Bon.. Alors disons que ce serait plus probable que Ombrage et Harry sortent ensemble !_ rectifia Ginny, mais Hermione ne l'écoutait plus. _Te voilà rassuré, Ron ?_ Ce dernier grimaça d'un air qui voulait dire « _Oui, c'est bon, ne me fais pas imaginer des choses pareilles !_ ». Harry, lui, était resté silencieux tout au long de l'échange.

\- _Et pourquoi pas Hermione et moi ?_ intervint-il enfin en passant son bras autour d'elle et en l'embrassant sur la joue, ce qui eut pour effet de la sortir complètement de ses pensées en la faisant sursauter.

\- _Là, ce n'est plus une question de probabilité, mais de destin,_ répondit la rousse en leur faisant un clin d'œil.

Hermione, amusée, mais quelque peu embarrassée, partagea un regard rieur avec Harry, puis enfouit son visage contre son torse afin de dissimuler ses joues rosies. Bientôt, plus qu'une touffe de cheveux bouclés était visible. Elle se rappelait l'avoir embrassé plusieurs fois sur la joue (à la rentrée, mais aussi après être revenue à Londres cet été) et même une fois sur le front (une fois la deuxième épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers terminée), mais lui ne l'avait encore jamais fait et cette initiative lui fit tellement plaisir qu'elle en oublia à qui elle était en train de penser à l'instant. Harry n'était pas vraiment du genre à démontrer physiquement son affection, mais il fallait toujours une exception à la règle, et c'était Hermione. Cette dernière sourit à cette pensée et pressa la main du brun contre la sienne (Il fut soulagé qu'il s'agisse de sa main gauche, celle de droite présentant encore des traces de l'heure de retenue avec Ombrage). Le duo en aurait presque oublié le scandale qui frappait leur amie si Pansy n'avait pas débarqué dans la Grande Salle en lui déclarant la guerre.

\- _Espèce de sale petite garce_ , s'exclama-t-elle en brandissant sa baguette en direction de Ginny, ce qui suscita une vague de réactions autour d'elles, notamment auprès des première année qui n'avaient encore jamais assisté à un duel de sorciers.

\- _Bonjour à toi aussi, Parkinson_ , ironisa Ginny. Elle avait beau réagir calmement à cette agression, la Gryffondor gardait une main discrète sur sa propre baguette, au cas où la situation finirait par dégénérer.

\- _Range ça immédiatement, Pansy_ , intervint Hermione en se plaçant entre ses deux camarades. _Tu sais bien qu'il est interdit de se battre en duel en dehors des cours ou des clubs prévus à cet effet._

\- _Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, Granger_ , la coupa sèchement la Serpentard. _Pourquoi devrais-je respecter un fichu règlement si Weasley n'est même pas capable de respecter les relations des autres ?_ Ses joues à elle aussi étaient rosies, mais par la colère. On aurait dit qu'elle était prête à attaquer à tout moment.

\- _Oh, je ne sais pas, peut-être pour ne pas faire perdre inutilement des points à ta maison ?_ proposa Harry en essayant d'assister Hermione, mais Pansy lui lança un regard noir qui voulait tout dire.

\- _En as-tu au moins parlé à ton crétin de petit ami ?_ s'enquit Ginny qui commençait à s'agacer du ridicule de la situation. Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Dans un réflexe remarquable, Ron aperçut la Serpentard dresser légèrement sa baguette et attira Hermione et Harry vers lui en les saisissant par les poignets. C'était moins une, puisque Pansy lança directement un sortilège de Jambencoton que son adversaire contra. Trois deuxième année de Serdaigle plaquèrent leurs mains contre leurs bouches, choqués, et une première année de Poufsouffle poussa un cri strident. Lavande et Parvati s'en allèrent aussitôt à la recherche d'un professeur.

\- _Je vais prendre ça pour un non_ , conclut la rousse en entendant la foule s'exciter autour d'elles et Fred et George l'encourager à tour de rôle. « _Botte-lui les fesses, Gin' !_ », « _Que les première année aient un cours de défense digne de ce nom !_ ». Mais la Gryffondor était assez intelligente pour ne pas répondre à leurs attentes. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait était de retourner faire un tour dans le bureau de Dolores Ombrage. _Tu sais quoi ?_ reprit-elle en s'adressant à son adversaire. _J'aurais préféré t'éviter une heure de retenue avec Ombrage, mais si c'est ce que tu cherches, alors vas-y, défoule-toi. Sache néanmoins que si tu en avais parlé directement à Malefoy, il t'aurait confirmé que ces photos étaient sorties de leur contexte, et tu ne serais pas là à te donner en spectacle. Mais à quoi bon sortir avec quelqu'un si tu n'as même pas confiance en cette personne ?_ À cet instant, son regard croisa celui de Michael et il sut que ses paroles s'appliquaient à lui également.

\- _Mais enfin, que se passe-t-il ici ?!_ Lavande et Parvati étaient de retour avec le professeur McGonagall, directrice de la maison Gryffondor, et la foule se figea à son arrivée. _Comme si Peeves ne faisait pas assez de bruit comme ça, il faut que vous vous y mettiez aussi ? Expliquez-vous, Miss Parkinson et Miss Weasley !_ Pansy, se sachant coupable, ne répondit pas, et Ginny hésita à la dénoncer. Après tout, elle avait beau s'être montrée odieuse, sa réaction restait compréhensible. Elles étaient toutes les deux victimes de ce quiproquo.

\- _Pansy.. Pansy est arrivée énervée et a lancé un sortilège à Ginny_ , finit par avouer Hermione.

\- _Pourquoi est-ce que tu dénonces quelqu'un de ta propre maison ? Tu es censée être des nôtres !_ l'accusa le garçon insolent et admirateur de Drago Malefoy auquel elle avait eu affaire il y a quelques jours de cela.

\- _C'est une préfète, l'objectivité fait partie de ses responsabilités !_ réagit aussitôt Harry.

\- _Exactement !_ approuva Lavande, prête à épauler ses collègues.

\- _Espèce d'abruti_ , murmura Ron, et McGonagall lui jeta un regard de reproche. _Désolé, ça m'a échappé.._

\- _Peu importe les rumeurs ou autres foutaises qui circulent dans le château, rien n'autorise un élève à attaquer son prochain, Miss Parkinson !_ déclara-t-elle solennellement. _Vous devriez plutôt vous concentrer sur vos devoirs et futurs examens, et cela vaut pour tout le monde. Votre comportement inapproprié vous vaudra deux heures de retenue lundi, et j'attribue dix points à Gryffondor pour avoir eu la sagesse d'esprit de me prévenir._

\- _J'aimerais discuter de ma sanction avec mon directeur de maison,_ rétorqua amèrement Pansy.

\- _J'ai bien peur que le professeur Rogue ne soit pas à Poudlard du week-end._

\- _Et pourquoi donc ?_ Hermione faillit le demander à sa place sans réfléchir et se mordit la langue.

\- _Ce ne sont nullement vos affaires. En attendant son retour, ceux et celles qui souhaitent soumettre leur candidature en tant qu'assistants sont priés de venir les déposer à mon.._

\- _Hum, hum._

Le professeur McGonagall se retourna lentement vers la source du bruit, puis jeta un regard condescendant à la personne qui avait osé l'interrompre. Ombrage se tenait devant elle, vêtue entièrement de rose, comme toujours, et coiffée d'un nouveau chapeau froufroutant. Cette dernière affichait un faux sourire aimable et les élèves situés le plus au fond durent se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour l'apercevoir.

\- _Un problème, Dolores ?_ lui demanda-t-elle en regrettant de ne pas pouvoir ignorer sa présence.

\- _Oh, pas le moindre, Minerva, mais le professeur Rogue étant absent, j'ai pensé que le choix de la sanction devrait revenir à un professeur ayant fréquenté la noble maison de Salazar Serpentard.. C'est à dire à moi._ L'estomac de Ginny se tordit douloureusement. Si Ombrage décidait de prendre la situation en main, elle trouverait sans doute un moyen de la mettre en retenue également, et la rousse n'était pas prête à supporter une nouvelle heure de torture. Tandis que Harry, Ron et Hermione la fixaient avec haine, peur et dégoût, le visage de Pansy s'illumina. Le professeur McGonagall, elle, était resté de marbre face à cette revendication.

\- _N'ayez crainte, Dolores. Je pense pouvoir m'en charger seule, en tant que sous-directrice de Poudlard._

Là-dessus, la directrice de la maison Gryffondor rejoignit son bureau sans prêter plus d'attention à sa nouvelle collègue qui s'empressa de montrer son autorité en ordonnant aux élèves d'aller vaquer à d'autres activités.

\- _Elle se prend vraiment pour quelqu'un, cette vieille chouette_ , fit Ron, tandis qu'il pénétrait dans la Grande Salle avec Harry, Hermione et Ginny pour petit-déjeuner, après avoir fait disparaître les photos arrachées.

\- _Vous croyez que.. Rogue est en mission pour l'Ordre ?_ leur demanda Hermione dans un murmure.

\- _Peut-être_ , répondit vaguement Ginny. _En tout cas, j'aimerais connaître l'identité de celui qui a pris ces photos._

\- _Il n'y a pas trente-six personnes qui se baladent avec un appareil photo, si ?_

\- _Bien sûr que non, Ron,_ confirma Hermione. _Les objets électroniques ne fonctionnent pas à l'intérieur de Poudlard. Pour que quelqu'un puisse utiliser un appareil photo, il faudrait que celui-ci ait été en contact avec une certaine potion et qu'il ait subi plusieurs sortilèges au préalable, ce qui n'est pas à la portée de tous._

\- _Colin m'avait dit qu'il avait acheté le sien avant d'entrer à Poudlard_ , ajouta Harry, _mais il l'a perdu récemment._

\- _Je pense qu'on lui a plutôt volé, si tu veux mon avis_ , rétorqua Ginny en s'installant à la table des lions.

Si l'ambiance dans la Grande Salle s'apaisait peu à peu après l'altercation entre Pansy et Ginny et le départ d'Ombrage, cela ne signifiait pas que l'atmosphère n'était pas tendue autre part. Elle l'était en l'occurrence dans le cachot numéro cinq qui servait parfois de salle de cours et où deux Serpentard se trouvaient en ce moment.

\- _Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça, espèce d'idiote ?_ s'énerva l'un des deux après avoir fermé la porte.

\- _Je.. Je suis désolée_ , s'excusa sa camarade en essayant d'adopter un air grave adapté à la situation.

\- _Non, tu ne l'es pas, je le sais_ , fit-il en se rapprochant d'elle. _Le mensonge ne marche pas avec moi._

\- _J'oubliais que tu étais maître en la matière_ , répondit-elle en abandonnant son masque de fille innocente.

\- _Tu les détestes toutes les deux, pas vrai ? Pansy et la fille Weasley._ La Serpentard hocha la tête en guise de réponse. _Parce que l'une est ma petite amie et que l'autre m'en fait voir de toutes les couleurs, n'est-ce pas ?_

\- _Pourquoi est-ce que tu poses des questions auxquelles tu connais déjà les réponses, Drago ?_

\- _Ne fais pas la maligne, c'est moi qui mène la danse. Rappelle-moi pourquoi je t'ai dégoté cet appareil photo._

\- _Eh bien.. Pour faire d'une pierre deux coups et renvoyer Hermione et le professeur Rogue de Poudlard._

\- _Exactement, Tracey, et pas pour autre chose. Maintenant, dis-moi comment tu comptes t'y prendre._

\- _J'attendrai de les voir se rapprocher.. Et je les prendrai en photo au premier faux pas, tout simplement._

\- _Dix points pour Serpentard_ , répondit fièrement le blond dans un rictus détestable. _Cela ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps, il y a définitivement quelque chose entre Granger et lui. Imagine le scandale que ça fera quand on apprendra que Miss Parfaite passe sous le bureau de Rogue.. Je paierai pour voir la tête de Potter !_

\- _Je ne pense pas qu'on en arrivera là_ , fit Tracey, visiblement rebutée par son manque de subtilité.

\- _J'espère que ce sera le cas, ma chère, et si possible avant la sixième année._

\- _Et pourquoi ça ?_

\- _Car si cela arrive avant que Granger ne soit majeure, Rogue pourrait aller croupir à Azkaban !_

\- _Tu les détestes à ce point ?_

\- _Pourquoi est-ce que tu poses des questions auxquelles tu connais déjà les réponses, Tracey ? De base, je n'avais rien contre lui.. D'ailleurs, mon père et lui étaient même amis lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard_ , expliqua-t-il en s'asseyant sur un pupitre. _Mais pour une raison ou pour une autre, il s'est mis à m'ignorer, voire à me mépriser après que j'ai traité Granger de sang-de-bourbe en première année, et j'ai appris que le titre de préfet de Serpentard avait failli me glisser entre les mains cet été à cause de lui ! Et puis, je sais qu'il ne me laissera pas harceler Granger plus longtemps, alors je devrais l'éliminer à la première occasion.. Et tu m'y aideras. Je veux que tu ailles déposer ta candidature pour devenir son assistante au cas où il refuserait la mienne._

\- _M-Mais_ , bégaya-t-elle, soudain moins sûre d'elle, _si je deviens son assistante et que je prends une photo de Hermione et lui dans son laboratoire.. Il saura immédiatement que c'est moi qui l'ai prise et je serais renvoyée !_

\- _Ce n'est pas comme si tu te plaisais dans cette école, si ?_ lui répondit Drago en faisant semblant de se montrer empathique afin de mieux la persuader. _On est pareil toi et moi.. On s'efforce de vivre dans un cadre qui ne nous correspond pas. Quel gâchis ça a été de m'envoyer ici, à Poudlard, de nous envoyer ici.. J'aurais préféré aller étudier à Durmstrang, mais ma mère ne voulait pas que je parte si loin._ Tracey s'approcha de la fenêtre et laissa son regard se promener sur la surface du lac noir, songeuse. Il n'avait pas entièrement tort, elle ne s'était jamais réellement sentie à sa place dans cette école, mais elle appréciait y étudier tout de même.

\- _Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir continuer, Drago_ , lui avoua la blonde sans oser se retourner vers lui. _Qu'adviendra-t-il de moi si je suis renvoyée de Poudlard sans avoir passé mes A.S.P.I.C. ou même mes B.U.S.E ? Je ne veux pas décevoir mes parents et je ne veux pas non plus que l'on me confisque ma baguette.._

\- _Tu n'étais pas aussi sentimentale lorsque tu m'as aidé à voler celle de Granger à la rentrée._

\- _C'était différent.. Au début, tu voulais juste l'embêter un peu, puis tu as voulu la faire renvoyer, mais maintenant tu veux aussi te débarrasser du professeur Rogue ! Ça va finir par se retourner contre nous !_

\- _Je croyais que tu m'aimais, Tracey,_ fit doucement Drago en se plaçant à quelques centimètres derrière elle.

\- _Mais toi non_ , répondit-elle en fermant les yeux. Il était si près d'elle qu'elle pouvait sentir son parfum.

\- _Je ne t'oublierai pas quand ils seront renvoyés_ , lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, et cette proximité la fit frémir. _Je n'oublierai pas l'aide que tu m'as apportée. Et peut-être même que je finirai par me lasser de Pansy, qui sait.._

\- _Oui, et tu te consoleras avec Ginevra Weasley, la traître à son sang_ , coupa la Serpentard avec jalousie.

\- _J'en ai assez de tes états d'âme_ , trancha alors Drago en plaçant sa baguette au niveau de la gorge de son acolyte qui poussa un gémissement de surprise. _Pourquoi faut-il toujours utiliser la manière forte ? Lorsque tu as accepté de m'aider, même à contrecœur, j'attendais de toi une loyauté inébranlable ! Si tu m'abandonnes maintenant, Tracey, j'irais tout raconter au vieux Dumbledore. Je lui dirais que c'est toi et tes camarades de dortoir qui aviez fait entrer le troll à Poudlard lorsque Granger s'est fait attaquer en première année ! C'était grave, elle a failli en mourir, la petite.. Rogue est arrivé à temps pour voler à son secours, mais c'est Potter qui a pris tout le crédit, comme d'habitude.. Tu étais amoureuse de lui à l'époque, tu t'en rappelles ? C'est pour ça que tu étais si jalouse de la sang-de-bourbe. Heureusement que tes goûts se sont améliorés depuis, pas vrai ?_

\- _Je n'en suis pas si sûre_ , fit Tracey à voix basse, de sorte qu'il ne l'entende pas. Elle s'était amourachée de celui que certaines appelaient « Le prince de Serpentard », mais maintenant elle le regrettait. Si elle n'avait pas cherché à se rapprocher de lui, il n'aurait pas pensé à la manipuler de la sorte, et elle n'aurait pas une baguette placée sous la gorge à l'heure actuelle. Elle aurait voulu que d'autres circonstances les amènent à se tenir si proches l'un de l'autre, mais elle ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière. Désormais, deux chemins s'offraient à elle : le plus simple et le plus juste. Soit la blonde obéissait à Drago Malefoy, brisait des vies, mais préservait la sienne, soit elle agissait courageusement en décidant de l'abandonner, puis assumer ses responsabilités. Mais il était facile de deviner lequel la jeune fille allait emprunter. _C'est bon, tu as gagné_ , déclara-t-elle, impuissante, mais résolue. _Je vais aller proposer ma candidature au professeur Rogue._

\- _En voilà une sorcière intelligente.. Je préfère ça_ , se moqua Drago en abaissant sa baguette et en se délectant du respect qu'il imposait (ou plus justement, de la peur qu'il suscitait). _Allez, va, tu peux disposer._

Tracey sortit alors du cachot, le cœur serré, se sentant comme si elle venait de vendre son âme au diable. Elle emprunta un couloir avec l'idée de se rendre aux toilettes pour s'y rafraîchir et passa près de deux filles aux capes noires et bleues qui fredonnaient gaiement une chanson issue d'une série télévisée moldue.

« _Tu aimerais que la justice et la paix triomphent,_

 _mais ce n'est pas ainsi que l'histoire se déroule_ »

Drago Malefoy ne méritait pas ses sentiments et elle le savait, même si elle ne le comprenait pas. Mais il allait apprendre à les accepter avec le temps, tout comme elle allait désormais se conformer à ses ordres.

Au fil de la journée, Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus le seul à recevoir des regards en coin remplis de mépris lorsqu'il traversait un couloir, passait près d'une salle commune ou sortait prendre l'air. Le brun aurait pu se sentir soulagé, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Au contraire, il se sentait mal pour Ginny qui, comme lui, n'avait rien fait pour mériter ce qui lui arrivait. Il faisait donc de son mieux pour épauler la sœur de son meilleur ami.

\- _Dis-toi qu'au moins, toi, on ne t'accuse pas d'être un menteur fou à lier_ , lui dit-il en fin d'après-midi après qu'elle eut rejoint Hermione, Ron et lui à une table de la bibliothèque afin d'emprunter un livre d'astronomie.

\- _Une menteuse folle à lier serait plus correct_ , corrigea la Serpentard, plongée dans son manuel de sortilèges.

\- _C'est vrai que c'est largement mieux d'être vue comme une traînée briseuse des couples_ , ironisa Ginny.

\- _Une traînée aux goûts de troll_ , rectifia Ron en se dandinant sur sa chaise pour mieux apercevoir Lavande.

\- _Ton langage, Ronald,_ réprimanda Hermione en pointant sa plume vers lui comme s'il s'agissait d'un couteau.

\- _Hé ! C'est Ginny qui a commencé et tu ne lui as rien dit à elle !_

\- _Comme c'est dommage_ , se moqua la rousse en adressant une grimace à son frère. Ron s'apprêtait à lui balancer un exemplaire de « Théorie des stratégies de défense magique » à la figure lorsque le visage de Mme Pince émergea d'une rangée d'étagères. Elle le fusilla du regard et il fit alors semblant de se plonger corps et âme dans le manuel qu'il tenait entre les mains (ce qui amusa beaucoup Harry et Hermione qui tentèrent tant mieux que mal de ne pas rire), tandis que Ginny rejoignait discrètement ses autres amis.

\- _C'est bon, Ron, elle est partie_ , lui fit remarquer Harry après une minute ou deux.

\- _Tu aurais dû le laisser lire un peu plus longtemps_ , ajouta Hermione. _Ça n'a encore jamais tué personne.._

\- _Quitte à étudier, je préférerais qu'on m'aide à comprendre le dernier cours de Binns !_ N'ayant lui-même pas prêté beaucoup attention à ce chapitre, Harry, comme toujours, se tourna automatiquement vers Hermione.

\- _Tu comprendrais très bien tout seul si tu prenais tes notes correctement, Ron._

\- _Tu ne serais pas un peu de mauvaise humeur, toi ?_ lui demanda le brun avec un sourire masquant une légère inquiétude. Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, trop occupée à fixer la couverture de son manuel de potions.

\- _Non.. Non, pas du tout, mais j'ai quelque chose à faire. Tu pourrais lui expliquer à ma place, Harry ?_

\- _Quelque chose ?_ répéta-t-il en la regardant ranger livres, plumes, encre et parchemins dans son sac.

\- De _la couture._ Ron et lui échangèrent un regard confus.

\- _N'oublie pas l'anniversaire de Colin ce soir !_ lui cria Harry tandis qu'elle sortait de la bibliothèque, son sac deux fois plus lourd que quand elle y était entrée. Mme Pince le fit aussitôt taire avec un long « _Chuuuut !_ ».

\- _Un vrai petit couple marié_ , chuchota le roux en dessinant un cœur avec l'inscription « H + H » à l'intérieur.

\- _Arrête ça, c'est le parchemin que je dois rendre à Rogue !_ s'agita-t-il. _J'aimerais vivre jusqu'à la fin de l'année, Ron ! Et au passage, je ne pense pas que Hermione voudrait appeler notre fils Colin.. Euh, son fils Colin.._

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas par amour, Harry.._

\- _Retourne à ton bouquin, tu veux ?_

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait prévu plus tôt, Hermione ne retourna pas directement dans sa salle commune après avoir quitté la bibliothèque. Il y a encore quelques minutes, seul le sortilège de Mutisme intéressait la jeune fille, mais lorsqu'elle avait tendu la main pour attraper sa plume et griffonner quelque chose, celle-ci avait frôlé son manuel de potions et elle s'était mise à penser à ce que le professeur McGonagall leur avait dit ce matin. « J'ai bien peur que le professeur Rogue ne soit pas à Poudlard du week-end ». Cette phrase résonnait encore dans son esprit alors qu'elle arpentait désormais les couloirs du château avec son sac plein à craquer. Sauf erreur de sa part, il lui semblait que le maître des potions demeurait toujours à l'école pendant ses jours de congés, alors pourquoi s'était-il absenté cette fois-ci ? Était-il malade ? Était-il parti rendre visite à un proche ? Ou était-il en mission pour l'Ordre du Phénix ? Ses pieds s'arrêtèrent malgré elle devant la porte de son bureau. Décidément, elle était souvent amenée à se tenir devant celle-ci ces derniers temps. Après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours (elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on la réveille le lendemain matin avec des photos sur lesquelles était écrit « Hermione Granger harcèle le professeur Rogue pour obtenir le titre d'assistante »), Hermione fit semblant de se soulager du poids de son sac et en profita pour toquer.

\- _Miss Granger, auriez-vous l'amabilité d'arrêter de penser si fort ?_ l'imita-t-elle, à la fois amusée et désespérée par sa tendance à s'inquiéter facilement. _Peu importe où il est ou ce qu'il fait, tout ira bien pour lui,_ se réconforta-t-elle après avoir tourné les talons. _Il est directeur de la maison Serpentard, maître des potions à Poudlard et membre de l'Ordre. Ce n'est pas n'importe qui. Maintenant, j'ai des elfes de maison à libérer.._

\- _Granger, bouge du canapé, tu prends toute la place_ , la réveilla Pansy en lui jetant un coussin sur la tête.

\- _Hmm.. Tu ne peux pas me réveiller plus délicatement ?_ maugréa Hermione en se frottant les yeux.

\- _Je pense que c'est sa vengeance pour ce matin_ , commenta Blaise qui descendait les escaliers des garçons.

\- _Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ces choses ?_ fit la brune en pointant du doigt les dernières créations de Hermione.

\- _Ce sont des chapeaux en laine pour les elfes du château ! J'ai dû m'assoupir après les avoir terminés.._

\- _Tu ne peux pas te trouver un passe-temps plus.. ordinaire ?_ Là-dessus, Pansy s'assit dans le canapé à côté d'elle et posa nonchalamment ses pieds sur la table. Hermione, elle, se leva et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

\- _Il est passé dix-neuf heures trente !_ s'exclama-t-elle en rassemblant ses affaires. _J'ai loupé le dîner et personne ne m'a réveillé !_

\- _On l'a fait pour les elfes_ , se défendit Blaise en échangeant un regard moqueur avec Pansy.

\- _Par Merlin, je vais être en retard.._

La jeune fille monta jusqu'à son dortoir qu'elle partageait avec quatre autres de ses camarades et y déposa son sac et son matériel de couture. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à descendre, Pattenrond sauta du lit de Tracey (il appréciait s'y installer et y déposer des poils), s'étira de tout son long et l'empêcha d'avancer en lui barrant le chemin. Ce n'est qu'après l'avoir vu tourné trois fois autour du miroir qu'elle comprit le pourquoi de son attitude.

\- _Tu penses que je devrais m'arranger un peu ?_ lui demanda-t-elle en observant son propre reflet dans le miroir. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et elle portait un vieux chandail rouge à rayures bleues qui lui avait été offert par son père deux ans auparavant, ainsi qu'un pantalon beige. Pattenrond se frotta contre sa jambe en signe d'acquiescement. La préfète se mit alors à fouiller dans sa garde-robe, à la recherche de quelque chose de plus élégant. Lorsqu'elle redescendit les escaliers dix minutes plus tard, Hermione portait un haut lavande accompagné d'une jupe noire (elle pouvait se le permettre puisque la salle commune des Gryffondor était mieux chauffée que celle des Serpentard, de par son emplacement), un sac, et avait troqué ses baskets pour une paire de bottes. Elle avait même pris la peine de démêler ses cheveux et d'appliquer un peu de mascara et de gloss.

\- _Et surtout, ne touchez pas aux bonnets !_ s'exclama-t-elle en sortant et en bousculant Drago qui, lui, entrait.

\- _Tu as entendu ?_ dit le blond en saisissant un troisième année par la manche. _Brûle ces stupides bonnets !_

Il était presque vingt heures quand Hermione rejoignit Harry, Ron, Ginny, Lavande, Parvati et une trentaine d'autres élèves pour l'anniversaire de Colin. La salle commune des Gryffondor avait été décorée pour l'occasion et on avait déplacé les tables, chaises et fauteuils de sorte qu'on puisse circuler plus librement. Quelques élèves de Serdaigle étaient également présents, tels que Luna, Cho et Padma qui confectionnaient des couronnes de fleurs, ou encore une grande rousse du nom de Juliette qui écoutait Fred jouer de la guitare (George et Ron racontaient à qui voulait bien l'entendre que leur frère avait certainement trafiqué l'instrument). Un peu plus loin, un groupe de Poufsouffle mené par Susan et Hannah distribuaient des petits gâteaux et des bièraubeurres.

\- _Bah alors, 'mione ? On saute le dîner et on ne nous prévient même pas ?_ lança Ron, d'humeur taquine.

\- _Crois-le ou non, mais je me suis endormie en tricotant.. Et maintenant j'ai très faim._

\- _Mademoiselle est servie_ , déclara Ginny en arrivant avec une part de pudding sur un plateau.

\- _Plutôt, mamie est servie, oui ! Elle va finir vieille fille à ce rythme-là._ Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

\- _Merci, Ginny !_ fit-elle en accueillant la part de gâteau avec délectation. _Cette robe te va vraiment à ravir !_

\- _Disons que j'ai une excellente styliste_ , répondit la rousse en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- _Tu es.. splendide, Hermione_ , la complimenta Harry après s'être frayé un chemin parmi la foule.

\- _Merci, Harry_ , répondit-elle sincèrement en plongeant son regard dans ses yeux émeraude. Quelque chose sembla passer entre eux à ce moment-là. _Tu n'aurais pas mis du gel par hasard ?_ reprit-elle, tout sourire.

\- _Disons que j'ai essayé de dompter ma chevelure.. Je dis bien essayé_ , ajouta-t-il en riant.

\- _À qui le dis-tu.. Tu sais à quel point j'ai parfois du mal à coiffer les miens !_

\- _Quelle conversation romantique_ , murmura George à l'oreille du Gryffondor. _Bravo, mon pote, bientôt vous parlerez maquillage et produits hygiéniques.._ Ginny le fit taire aussitôt en lui administrant un coup de coude.

\- _Salut, Hermione_ , s'exclama Colin en arrivant vers elle. _Merci d'être venu, ça me fait plaisir !_

\- _C'est normal, joyeux anniversaire, Colin !_ répondit-elle en lui souriant chaleureusement. Il la remercia de nouveau et Luna les rejoignit avec une bièraubeurre à la main. Hermione en profita pour interpeller discrètement la blonde. _Salut, Luna.. Hmm, tu penses que tu pourrais renverser ta bièraubeurre sur mon haut ?_

\- _Bonsoir, Hermione,_ la salua-t-elle d'une voix rêveuse. _En voilà une drôle d'idée, mais je pense pouvoir y arriver_. La Serdaigle pencha aussitôt sa bièraubeurre en faisant mine de se perdre dans la contemplation des tableaux ornant la salle commune. Une fois sa tâche accomplie, Hermione feignit un cri de surprise.

\- _Par Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que tu peux être maladroite, Luna.._

\- _Tu pourrais au moins t'excuser,_ lui fit remarquer Ron. La blonde le fixa de ses yeux protubérants.

\- _La connaissance est le début de l'action : l'action, l'accomplissement de la connaissance, Romuald._

\- _Je.. Je crois que je vais aller reprendre un peu de cake_ , répondit-il en la regardant d'un air perturbé.

\- _Ne bouge pas, Hermione, je vais nettoyer les dégâts_ , assura Colin en sortant sa baguette. _Evanesco !_

\- _Oh, ça a parfaitement fonctionné.. Merci, Colin ! Trente points à Gryffondor pour cette habile démonstration !_

Les lions se mirent instantanément à applaudir et siffler celui qui venait de leur faire gagner autant de rubis et Luna se vit offrir une autre bièraubeurre par Seamus ainsi qu'une part de pudding par Neville. Harry, lui, observait Hermione rire et applaudir chaleureusement le blond. Seuls la Serdaigle et lui avaient deviné qu'elle venait de lui offrir un joli cadeau d'anniversaire. Le reste de la soirée se déroula dans la célébration, la joie et la bonne humeur. Pendant plusieurs heures, Harry et Ginny oublièrent les rumeurs qui circulaient à leurs sujets et profitèrent de l'instant présent, tout comme Hermione mit de côté son inquiétude pour son directeur de maison sans même s'en rendre compte. Cho, elle aussi, était heureuse ce soir, et Seamus sembla oublier qu'il ne parlait plus à Harry depuis plusieurs jours puisqu'il le complimenta sur le choix de sa veste. Une fois que Colin eut soufflé ses bougies (soigneusement disposées sur un gâteau au chocolat préparé par Lavande, Parvati et Nigel), son petit frère Dennis lui offrit un cadeau auquel tous les Gryffondor avaient participé : Un nouvel appareil photo flambant neuf. Ému aux larmes, le blond passa sa soirée à prendre ses camarades en photo.

\- _Tu gardes celle-là pour toi ou ce sera ton dernier anniversaire_ , déclara Dean en plein-jeu de la bouteille après que Colin ait capturé son baiser avec Seamus. Tout le monde se mit à siffler et à rire de bon cœur.

\- _Ron, qu'es-tu en train de boire ?_ demanda alors Hermione, suspicieuse.

\- _Du jus de citrouille, madame,_ répondit-il trop rapidement pour être honnête.

\- _Ce ne serait pas plutôt du whisky pur feu ?_ lança Harry en entamant un nouveau paquet de chips.

\- _Peut-être bien que si, monsieur !_

\- _Mais c'est interdit aux mineurs et tu le sais !_ s'offusqua la Serpentard. _Qui est le crétin qui a apporté ça ?_

\- _Les crétins, s'il te plaît,_ corrigea George en tournant la bouteille qui désigna Angelina.

\- _Honnêtement, Hermione,_ fit Fred, _tu prends encore la peine de demander ?_

\- _Comment en vous êtes-vous procuré ?_ répondit-elle sur un ton qui indiquait clairement la désapprobation.

\- _Nous sommes allés rendre visite à Trelawney_ , expliqua le roux en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- _Vous me désespérez, vous deux.. Et tu n'es pas mieux, Ron !_

\- _Oh, excuse-moi, Hermione, jamais je ne pourrai vivre en sachant que je t'ai déçu,_ ironisa le concerné.

\- _J'espère que tu devras embrasser Neville, tiens_ , se moqua-t-elle en attendant qu'il tourne la bouteille.

\- _C'est ce que l'on va voir dans quelques secondes.._

\- _Ouf_ , soupira Neville en constatant que l'objet avait jeté son dévolu sur Lavande et non lui.

\- _C'est ton jour de chance, Ron !_ s'exclama cette dernière en s'approchant de lui, tandis que Parvati gloussait.

Colin, qui avait célébré ses quinze ans ce soir, s'endormit à minuit passé en contemplant ses premiers clichés, et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'ils étaient variés et originaux. Sur une photo, on pouvait apercevoir les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle en pleine bataille d'oreillers. Sur une autre, Ginny, Angelina et Alicia tressaient respectivement les cheveux de Luna, Hermione et Cho. Il y en avait également une de lui et de son frère, le visage rempli de crème fouettée, puis une autre de Harry, Ron et Hermione avec les sœurs Patil derrière, leur faisant des oreilles de lapin. Sans oublier celles des duos qui s'embrassaient, tantôt sur la bouche, tantôt sur la joue ou le front. Ironiquement, la seule élève qui prit l'initiative de nettoyer la salle commune une fois que tout le monde eut rejoint son dortoir n'était pas une lionne. Ce n'était autre que Hermione, préfète des Serpentard.

\- _Hermione_ , murmura Harry d'une voix endormie. Il était allongé dans le canapé en face de la cheminée avec un plaid épais reposant sur ses jambes. _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Laisse ça, on rangera tout demain matin.._

\- _Non, Harry_ , répondit-elle en jetant gobelets, paquets de bonbons et serpentins à la poubelle et en utilisant sa baguette pour faire disparaître trois cadavres de bouteilles de whisky pur feu laissées par Ron et les jumeaux. _Les elfes de maison passent très tôt le matin et je ne veux pas leur donner plus de travail qu'ils n'en ont déjà.._

\- _Alors laisse-moi t'aider_ , lui proposa-t-il en délaissant sa position confortable pour s'asseoir. Hermione refusa gentiment en disant qu'elle aurait terminé dans moins de deux minutes. Bientôt, elle vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

\- _C'était sympa cette fête_ , lui confia-t-elle en admirant les flammes danser dans la cheminée.

\- _Oui, on s'est bien amusé_ , confirma Harry en partageant son plaid avec elle. Puis, en s'apercevant que son amie avait revêtu son pyjama, mais n'avait pas encore défait les tresses que Angelina lui avait faites, il se mit en tailleur et commença à les défaire lui-même. _C'était gentil de ta part le coup des trente rubis._

\- _J'ai eu l'idée, mais c'est surtout Luna qui l'a mis en oeuvre_ , répondit-elle en riant doucement.

\- _Tu n'as pas peur que les Gryffondor dépassent les Serpentard ?_ lui demanda-t-il pour la taquiner.

\- _Pas du tout, vu ce que Ron m'a dit avoir rendu comme devoir au professeur Chourave !_

\- _J'avais oublié ce petit incident_ , dit le brun en lui souriant. _Et dire qu'il a embrassé Lavande.._

\- _Tu as vu la teinte que son visage a pris ensuite ? Ça devait être son premier baiser._

\- _Moi qui croyais que c'était à cause du whisky pur feu_ , avoua-t-il en s'attelant à la deuxième tresse.

\- _Harry ?_ fit alors Hermione d'une voix plutôt timide.

\- _Oui ?_ répondit-il, curieux, puis la brune se tourna vers le Gryffondor et adopta la même position que lui.

\- _Je pense.. Je pense que je l'aurais remarqué si c'était le cas, mais.. As-tu déjà embrassé quelqu'un ?_

\- _Eh bien.. Non,_ confessa-t-il honnêtement, néanmoins un peu gêné. _Et toi, Hermione ?_

\- _Viktor, l'an passé.. Il m'a pris de court après le bal de Noël.. Mais ce n'était rien qu'un petit baiser.._

\- _Tu n'as pas à te justifier_ , lui répondit Harry, bien que légèrement jaloux au fond de lui. Hermione lui sourit affectueusement.

\- _Pour tout te dire.. Je suis contente que tu n'aies embrassé personne ce soir._

\- _Tu oublies Fred que j'ai dû embrasser sur la joue._ Tous deux se mirent alors à pouffer de rire.

\- _Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire_ , répondit-elle d'un air que Harry connaissait et affectionnait particulièrement : Celui qui mêlait réprobation, amusement et tendresse.

\- _Je préfère garder mon premier baiser et l'offrir à la personne qui le méritera le plus. C'est enfantin, je sais._

\- _Pas du tout_ , lui fit-elle remarquer honnêtement. Harry lui sourit à son tour et quelque chose passa de nouveau entre eux, alors qu'ils étaient seuls, assis l'un devant l'autre sur le même canapé et réchauffés par le feu de cheminée. Mais étaient-ce vraiment les flammes produites par celui-ci qui les firent rougir tous les deux ?

\- _Hermione ?_

\- _Oui, Harry ?_

\- _Je suis content que tu n'aies embrassé personne non plus._

Hermione ne sut quoi répondre sur le coup, alors Harry lui dit qu'elle pouvait aller dormir dans son lit à l'étage si elle le souhaitait, qu'il le lui laissait et dormirait ici même, sur le canapé. Cette dernière accepta et les deux meilleurs amis se séparèrent en se souhaitant de passer une bonne nuit, mais lorsqu'il retira ses lunettes pour les poser sur la table à côté, Harry sentit un poids se presser contre son torse. Le parfum de Hermione était de retour et il se rendit compte qu'elle s'était blottie contre lui en l'enveloppant de ses bras. Alors il l'entoura des siens après avoir délicatement déposé le plaid sur ses épaules, tout en pensant à la chance qu'il avait de l'avoir dans sa vie. Harry chérissait plus que tout sa relation avec Ron et Hermione, ses deux premiers et meilleurs amis, et s'il y avait ne serait-ce qu'une petite chance pour qu'elle ressente plus que de l'amitié à son égard, alors il devait la saisir le plus vite possible. Il devait entretenir la flamme qu'il avait réussi à allumer dans son cœur au fil des années, si flamme il y avait, car le retour de Voldemort bouleverserait à coup sûr son futur. Harry prit alors conscience qu'il devait profiter des personnes qui lui étaient chères, qui le soutenaient et lui rendaient la vie plus belle et moins difficile, car elles ne seraient peut-être pas toujours là, il ne serait peut-être pas toujours là. C'est ainsi qu'il décida qu'il irait déposer sa candidature au professeur McGonagall demain, afin de devenir lui aussi l'assistant de Rogue et pouvoir passer encore plus de temps avec Hermione.

Contrairement au jour qui allait suivre, le dimanche, bien qu'il apporta son lot d'étonnements, se passa bien pour Harry et ses amis. Lors du déjeuner, Angelina, nouvelle capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, rappela à Harry que les essais pour trouver un nouveau gardien se dérouleraient demain après les cours. Ron prit alors son courage à deux mains et annonça à Hermione et lui qu'il allait tenter sa chance. Neville, qui avait entendu leur conversation, ne manqua pas de lui dire qu'il trouvait cela fort courageux de sa part. Néanmoins, il fut loin d'avoir la même réaction lorsque Harry leur confia qu'il avait été déposé sa candidature d'assistant.

\- _Tu avais dit que seuls les suicidaires s'y inscriraient !_ s'exclama Neville, choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- _Ce n'est pas moi qui ai dit ça, Neville, c'était Ron_ , se défendit aussitôt Harry.

\- _Oh non_ , ajouta le roux, _maintenant ce sont mes deux meilleurs amis qui ont vendu leur âme au diable !_

\- _Ronald !_ s'énerva Hermione. _Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit la dernière fois que tu as appelé Rogue comme ça ?_

\- _Que c'était insultant pour le diable ?_ répondit-il avant de se prendre un coup de journal sur la tête.

Hermione fit mine d'être heureuse et excitée à l'idée de travailler avec Harry en tant qu'assistants, mais au fond, elle savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance de le devenir, car le plan de Rogue était de la choisir elle et Drago Malefoy. Mais ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal puisque Rogue et lui ne pouvaient pas se voir en peinture. De plus, rien ne pouvait déprimer la préfète aujourd'hui, car elle avait passé une excellente nuit et s'était rendu compte que tous les chapeaux qu'elle avait laissés dans sa salle commune avaient disparu, ce qui signifiait que plusieurs elfes avaient retrouvé la liberté hier soir (ou plutôt que Drago avait fait brûler lesdits bonnets). Malheureusement, le bonheur ne dure jamais longtemps, et son ennemi, le malheur, sévit sans se soucier des sentiments d'autrui, surtout pas ceux d'une jeune sorcière. C'est ce que Hermione allait découvrir après avoir passé un bon week-end avec ses amis, tandis qu'elle faisait tranquillement sa ronde dans le château au soir.

\- _Pattenrond !_ s'exclama-t-elle en apercevant son fidèle compagnon à travers la lumière de sa baguette. _Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu arrives un peu tard pour m'aider à faire ma ronde_ , lui fit-elle remarquer en le prenant dans ses bras pour le caresser. _Mais je suppose que tu es plus efficace que Malefoy qui fait la sienne en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour dire « Quidditch »._ Soudain, il sauta des bras de sa propriétaire pour continuer sa route seul. _Ce n'est pas la peine d'aller faire un tour au rez-de-chaussée, je l'ai déjà fait. Pattenrond, reviens ici !_

Bientôt, Hermione se vit contrainte de retourner sur ses pas, à la recherche de son animal de compagnie, alors qu'elle venait d'inspecter cette partie du château en plus des cachots et du premier étage. Mais Pattenrond n'était pas un chat comme les autres. Ses gênes de Fléreur faisaient de lui un animal intelligent, clairvoyant et instinctif, et il avait toujours une bonne raison lorsqu'il s'enfuyait de la sorte. C'était cela qui faisait le plus peur à la préfète. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent lorsqu'elle aperçut une silhouette masculine effondrée au sol, à seulement quelques mètres de la grande porte d'entrée. La jeune fille se précipita vers l'homme en question et ne put s'empêcher de retenir un cri d'effroi en reconnaissant le visage tuméfié de Severus Rogue.


	18. L'infirmière du professeur Rogue

\- _P-Professeur Rogue !_ s'exclama Hermione en s'agenouillant près de lui et en essayant de le redresser le plus délicatement possible. Le visage de la jeune fille semblait avoir subitement perdu toute couleur à la vue de son corps inerte, et ses mains tremblaient autant que sa voix. _Oh, par Merlin,_ murmura-t-elle pour elle-même en parcourant le visage tuméfié du maître des potions de ses yeux larmoyants. Une ecchymose violacée entourait son œil droit, des coupures parsemaient ses joues et son menton et sa lèvre inférieure était en sang. _Est-ce que.. Est-ce que vous m'entendez ?_ lui demanda-t-elle, le cœur battant la chamade. _R_ _épondez-moi, je vous en prie.._

\- _H-Hermione_ , réagit faiblement Rogue en s'efforçant d'ouvrir les yeux afin de rencontrer le visage de sa sauveuse.

\- _Oui, oui, c'est moi,_ affirma-t-elle aussitôt sans prêter attention au fait qu'il l'avait appelé par son prénom. _Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien se passer maintenant,_ le rassura-t-elle en chassant une larme fuyante du bout des doigts. _Je vais aller chercher de l'aide._ Hermione se leva aussitôt, agitée par l'inquiétude, et s'apprêtait à courir chercher Mme Pomfresh lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Rogue lui saisir doucement le poignet. Elle s'arrêta immédiatement et, dans un geste de fatigue, la main de son professeur glissa sur la sienne. Hermione s'en saisit alors et se posa de nouveau à ses côtés, tandis que Pattenrond semblait observer la scène avec un certain intérêt.

\- _Je vais bien_ , mentit Rogue qui venait pourtant de s'évanouir. _Je veux juste.. retrouver mes appartements._

\- _Quoi ? Il en est hors de question,_ s'offusqua-t-elle, bien que sa voix n'était pas plus forte qu'un murmure.

\- _S'il vous plaît,_ l'implora-t-il, et Hermione s'abîma dans son regard éteint. _J'en ai assez vu aujourd'hui._

\- _M-Mais,_ bégaya la jeune sorcière, hésitante, _vous avez besoin de soins, c'est évident.. Mme Pomfresh doit vous voir !_

\- _S'il vous plaît_ , insista une dernière fois le maître des potions, épuisé. _Je vous promet d'aller la voir demain._

La Serpentard considéra de nouveau son directeur de maison, bien que de tels titres n'avaient aucune importance dans un moment pareil. On pouvait discerner à la fois de la peur et de la peine dans son regard noisette, ainsi qu'une pointe d'exaspération flotter à la surface de celui-ci. Rogue préféra détourner le sien. En effet, il détestait inspirer la pitié chez autrui, et encore plus causer du chagrin aux rares personnes qu'il appréciait, bien que ces deux choses ne se produisaient quasiment jamais, car les gens autour de lui avaient plus tendance à le craindre qu'autre chose. C'était à la fois une bénédiction et une malédiction pour l'homme qu'il était. Ce ne fut qu'après quelques secondes qu'il se rendit compte que la main de Hermione était encore entrelacée dans la sienne. Il était surpris qu'elle n'eût pas encore brisé le contact. Peut-être était-elle trop inquiète pour ne serait-ce que le remarquer ?

\- _Laissez-moi soigner vos blessures dans ce cas,_ finit-elle par lui dire, et cela le sortit de ses pensées et l'empêcha de songer à ô combien il n'avait pas envie qu'elle lui lâche la main.

\- _Je peux le faire moi-même_ , répondit-il instinctivement en essayant d'ignorer la douleur. Après tout, c'était lui le maître des potions de l'école, pas Hermione Granger, et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il rentrait au château dans un tel état. De plus, si les autres professeurs, qui se trouvaient être des sorciers qualifiés en plus d'adultes responsables, préféraient ignorer ce qui se passait entre leur collègue et le Seigneur des Ténèbres sous ordre de Dumbledore, ce n'était certainement pas aux élèves de s'y mêler.

\- _Allons, professeur, vous n'êtes même pas en état de vous lever !_ insista Hermione. _N'était-ce pas vous qui m'aviez dit qu'il n'y avait aucun mal à recevoir de l'aide ?_ Rogue ne sembla rien avoir à répondre là-dessus, bien que pendant un moment, il hésita à feigner l'amnésie. Miss Granger ne manquait pas de culot en osant utiliser ses propos contre lui, mais elle avait raison, comme à son habitude. _Rassurez-moi,_ reprit cette dernière en serrant distraitement sa main contre la sienne, _vous n'avez rien que je ne puisse soigner ? Je veux dire.. aucune blessure irréversible causée par de la magie noire ?_

\- _Coups de poings, coups de pieds, sortilège de torture et maléfices uniquement,_ énuméra-t-il avec une telle indifférence que le cœur de la jeune sorcière se serra. _Le traitement habituel pour ceux qui fréquentent le cercle privé du Seigneur des Ténèbres._ Hermione retint un petit cri en entendant ce nom et, bientôt, ses yeux se remplirent à nouveau de larmes. Ne voulant pas paraître puérile, elle tenta de les dissimuler, mais celles-ci n'échappèrent pas au regard faible, mais pourtant aiguisé du maître des potions. Il aurait préféré faire semblant de n'avoir rien vu, mais il n'était pas un sale type à ce point, malgré ce que l'on pouvait penser de lui.

\- _Par pitié, ne pleurez pas, Miss Granger,_ fit-il maladroitement en regrettant presque d'avoir réussi à pénétrer dans le château. _Contrôlez un peu vos émotions. Ce n'est pas la première fois que cela se produit et ce n'est sûrement pas la dernière. Pensez-vous vraiment que Dumbledore, lui, soit aussi émotif à ce sujet ?_

\- _Vous pensez bien que cent-dix ans d'existence, ça renforce,_ rétorqua aussitôt Hermione avant de s'excuser. _Désolée, je crois que l'humour des jumeaux Weasley a déteint sur moi cet été._ La situation avait beau être compliquée, le professeur Rogue aurait presque rit à cette blague si ses côtes ne le faisaient pas autant souffrir.

\- _Je le pense aussi_ , répondit-il en esquissant un léger sourire qu'elle lui rendit.

\- _C'est juste que.. Je ne le souhaite à personne d'autre, mais.. Parmi tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.. Pourquoi faut-il que vous soyez celui qui risque sa vie auprès de Vous-Savez-Qui et ses mangemorts ?_

\- _Car je suis le seul à l'avoir mérité_ , répondit Rogue en lâchant soudainement sa main.

\- _Pardon ?_ demanda Hermione, pensant avoir mal entendu.

\- _Je veux dire.. Je suis le seul à pouvoir tromper le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment pour en discuter, alors à moins que vous ne souhaitiez dormir à même le sol et être réveillée par ce fichu Peeves.._

\- _Pattenrond,_ fit alors Hermione en se tournant vers lui, _va chercher Dobby, s'il te plaît. C'est très important._

\- _Granger,_ s'impatienta Rogue en regardant la boule de poils rousse disparaître dans l'obscurité. _Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse quand même ?_

\- _Croyez-moi, je préférerais ne pas avoir à le réveiller, mais je ne peux pas vous porter seule et comme les elfes de maison peuvent transplaner à l'intérieur du château.. Et puis, vous ne voulez voir personne et Dobby sait garder les secrets.._

\- _Ah oui, vraiment ?_ répondit-il ironiquement, et l'elfe choisit ce moment pour apparaître aux côté des deux sorciers.

\- _Vous avez appelé Dobby, Miss ?_ demanda-t-il aussitôt, tandis que Pattenrond sauta de ses bras afin de retrouver sa maîtresse.

\- _Dobby_ , s'exclama Hermione, soulagée. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de le voir. Cela faisait presque dix minutes que le professeur Rogue s'était évanoui : Il était plus que temps de le soigner et elle s'en chargerait. _Je suis désolée de te déranger à cette heure, mais j'avais besoin de ton aide.._

\- _N'ayez crainte, Miss !_ la rassura t-il, ses grands yeux brillant avec fierté. _C'est toujours un plaisir pour Dobby que d'aider la meilleure amie de Harry Potter !_

\- _Une chance que vous soyez amie avec le célèbre Harry Potter, Miss Granger,_ reprit amèrement le professeur Rogue, _où en serions-nous sinon ?_

\- _Dobby, pourrais-tu nous aider à rejoindre les appartements du professeur Rogue ?_ lui demanda Hermione en ignorant ses sarcasmes.

\- _Bien entendu, Miss ! Dobby est un elfe et peut transplaner à l'intérieur de Poudlard s'il le souhaite. Mais pourquoi Dobby devrait-il aider quelqu'un que Harry Potter méprise, et qui se trouve être l'ami de son ancien maître ?_

\- _Il a raison. Laissez tomber, Miss Granger_ , fit le concerné en essayant tant bien que mal de se relever. Il manqua de tomber et cette dernière le rattrapa tant bien que mal. Elle passa ensuite un bras autour de sa taille afin de le soutenir.

\- _Parce que je tiens à lui_ , expliqua-t-elle sérieusement en s'adressant à Dobby, non sans rougir quelque peu. _Il est blessé, et s'il ne veut pas aller voir Mme Pomfresh, alors c'est moi qui le soignerais, qu'il le veuille ou non._ En entendant ces mots, Rogue resta silencieux. Il ne savait que dire ni comment réagir. Après tout, seule Lily lui avait un jour témoigné de l'attention. Il ne s'attendait pas à entendre ces mots à nouveau, surtout sortis de la bouche d'une de ses élèves.

\- _Comme vous voulez,_ _Miss_ , répondit l'elfe, néanmoins perplexe.

Là-dessus, Pattenrond prit place dans les bras de Dobby et celui-ci saisit la main de la brune. Il effectua un geste avec son autre main et ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte du bureau du professeur Rogue en moins de temps qu'il en aurait fallu pour dire « Quidditch ».

\- _Merci beaucoup, Dobby,_ le remercia sincèrement Hermione.

\- _Miss a-t-elle encore besoin d'aide ?_ lui demanda-t-il alors. Il était prêt à l'aider même s'il n'était pas sûr de comprendre pourquoi elle agissait aussi gentiment envers quelqu'un que Harry détestait.

\- _Ça ira, passe une bonne nuit, Dobby._

\- _Bonne nuit, Miss !_

Il inclina respectueusement la tête vers le professeur Rogue en guise de respect (ce dernier en fit de même, bien que surpris par cette intention), puis transplana vers les cuisines de Poudlard. Pendant l'espace d'un instant, Pattenrond cru entendre quelque chose et fut ébloui par une légère lumière. Ses poils se dressèrent aussitôt sur son dos, mais il décida finalement de ne pas y prêter attention et de rejoindre Hermione et le professeur lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau. Peut-être cette lumière était-elle due au transplanage ? Une fois la porte fermée derrière eux, Hermione observa scrupuleusement la pièce éclairée par quelques bougies. Elle était loin de lui être étrangère, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle s'y rendait le soir, et qui plus est, dans ces conditions. Quelque part, l'atmosphère semblait différente. Son regard glissa sur les étagères qui contenaient mille et un livre et bocaux. Elle aurait le temps de découvrir ce qu'ils contenaient quand elle serait nommée assistante. Désormais, elle devait s'improviser Médicomage.

 _\- La porte à gauche mène bien à la réserve ?_ demanda Hermione, tandis qu'elle soutenait encore la moitié du poids de son directeur de maison.

\- _Comme si vous ne le saviez pas_ , répondit-il avec un petit sourire suffisant. _Je n'ai pas oublié que vous m'aviez piqué des ingrédients il y a trois ans.._

\- _Je voulais juste m'en assurer_ , se justifia-t-elle en détournant le regard, les joues de nouveau rosies. _Je suppose que la cheminée mène à vos appartements ?_

\- _C'est cela. Maintenant détachez-vous de moi, Miss Granger, à moins que vous ne teniez à vous briser l'épaule._

\- _Je suis plus résistante que j'en ai l'air !_

\- _Remerciez votre sac de cours dans ce cas.. Cela doit muscler de porter un tel poids toute la journée. Difficile de ne pas l'entendre heurter le sol de la salle de classe.._

Hermione esquissa un sourire, elle commençait à s'habituer à ses sarcasmes.

 _\- J'ai besoin de garder un oeil sur vous,_ déclara-t-elle tout en sortant sa baguette et en faisant léviter un des fauteuils qu'elle transforma ensuite en canapé. _Alors vous allez devoir rester ici pendant que je travaille dans la réserve._

 _\- Miss Granger, pour la dernière fois.. Oh, et puis, à quoi bon essayer de vous arrêter ?_

\- _Vous faites des progrès,_ se moqua-t-elle gentiment tout en l'aidant à s'allonger. _Maintenant.. Dites-moi où vous avez mal._ Rogue resta impassible sur le moment puis détourna le regard pour cacher son embarras. Il avait l'impression d'être un gamin que l'on emmenait de force chez le docteur.

\- _Au torse, aux bras et au genoux droit, mais ce ne sont probablement que des égratinures et hématomes_ , répondit-il en essayant d'adopter l'air détaché qu'il maîtrisait si bien d'habitude.

\- _Eh bien, c'est ce que l'on va voir. Vous pouvez.. retirer votre haut ?_ demanda timidement Hermione. Elle essayait d'avoir l'air décontractée, mais Rogue était sûr qu'elle était tout aussi embarrassée que lui, si ce n'était plus.

\- _Je ne pense pas que.._

\- _Ce soit nécessaire ?_

\- _Ce n'est pas ça_ , poursuivit Rogue qui commençait à perdre son sang-froid légendaire. Comment cela se faisait-il qu'il arrivait à rester indifférent devant Lord Voldemort, mais pas devant Hermione Granger ? Il se râcla la gorge et un goût de sang lui indiqua qu'il n'allait peut-être pas si bien que ça. _Miss Granger, je suis votre professeur et.. Vous ne devrez même pas être seule dans mon bureau à cette heure._

Soudain, Pattenrond se mit à miauler, comme pour signaler sa présence.

\- _Je ne suis pas seule, Pattenrond est là aussi._

\- _Vous savez ce que je veux dire._

\- _Écoutez.. J'ai besoin de voir vos blessures pour les soigner, c'est aussi simple que ça. Je ne suis pas une de ces filles qui va aller raconter à ses amies qu'elle a vu son professeur torse nu, si c'est cela dont vous avez peur.._

\- _Ce n'est pas ça.._

Et il disait la vérité. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en elle, mais l'idée même de se trouver seul le soir avec une élève dans ses appartements ne plaisait guère à Severus Rogue. Il n'avait pas peur de ce qui pouvait arriver, car il n'était pas le genre d'homme à s'abandonner au plaisir charnel dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, contrairement à certains mangemorts qu'il était forcé de côtoyer depuis des années. De plus, jamais il ne s'autoriserait à poser la main sur une élève. Même physiquement parlant, cela aurait été impossible vu à quel point il était exténué. Mais il y avait eu des fois où il avait soupçonné Dumbledore de posséder un troisième oeil, et ce dernier n'approuverait certainement pas que son maître des potions se déshabille devant une de ses élèves. Rogue s'autorisa un regard vers Hermione qui attendait sa réponse. Elle avait eu la gentillesse de l'emmener jusqu'à son bureau, et cela, il n'aurait jamais pu le faire tout seul. Elle n'avait pas besoin de rester à ses côtés pour soigner ses blessures. En effet, ses déboires de mangemorts sous couverture ne concernaient que Dumbledore et lui-même. Et pourtant, elle était là de son plein gré, prête à sacrifier sa soirée pour venir en aide à l'homme le plus méprisé de Poudlard. Et même s'il aurait été plus sage de la laisser partir, au fond, Rogue avait juste envie d'accepter la main que la jeune sorcière lui tendait. D'une part parce qu'il avait tout simplement besoin de soins, et de l'autre car, aussi incroyable que cela puisse être, il ne voulait pas être seul ce soir. Mais autre chose tracassait Rogue, et celle-ci était tatouée à l'intérieur de son bras gauche. Il s'agissait de la Marque des Ténèbres. Cette marque qui lui avait tant brûlé samedi matin, ce même signe qu'il s'efforçait de cacher sous ses manches longues et qu'il essayait de ne pas regarder. Peut-être qu'en la voyant, Hermione réaliserait. Elle réaliserait qu'elle ferait mieux de ne pas se rapprocher de lui. Et peut-être qu'elle partirait en courant et rejoindrait Potter, tout comme Lily l'avait fait autrefois. Et peut-être que ce serait mieux comme cela.

\- _C'est vous qui l'auriez voulu_ , finit-il par lui dire en retirant sa cape, mais Hermione intervint lorsqu'il tenta de déboutonner maladroitement sa robe de sorcier.

\- _Je.._ commença Hermione d'une voix plus aigüe que d'habitude _, je vais le faire, restez allongé. Vos mains tremblent et ce n'est pas étonnant vu que vous devez avoir perdu du sang._

Rogue se laissa faire et bientôt, cape, robe et t-shirt noirs reposaient sur la table à côté. Hermione se saisit à nouveau de sa baguette et lança un sortilège pour réchauffer le maître des potions en attendant de pouvoir préparer de quoi le revigorer. Ce dernier resta silencieux lorsqu'elle examina son visage, son torse et ses bras. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'exposer son corps à la vue d'autrui et lui-même ne s'attardait jamais devant le miroir. Sa carrure avait beau s'être forgée avec le temps, il se trouvait toujours trop mince et trop pâle, mais Hermione ne semblait pas y prêter attention et il devait bien avouer qu'elle était plus délicate que Mme Pomfresh, bien qu'il ne put s'empêcher de grogner de douleur lorsqu'elle lui toucha le genoux droit. Comme prévu, le regard de la brune s'arrêta quelques instants sur la Marque des Ténèbres et Rogue ferma les yeux pour ne pas avoir à affronter sa réaction. Après tout, elle était née de parents moldus, et cette marque symbolisait la haine de ce qu'elle représentait. Il ne lui en aurait pas voulu si elle s'était enfuie en courant.

\- _Ne fermez pas les yeux maintenant ou je ne saurais dire si vous vous êtes évanoui ou juste endormi._

Rogue ouvrit les paupières et vit Hermione à sa droite lui adresser un sourire amusé. Sur le coup, la surprise l'empêcha de le lui rendre, et lorsqu'il songea à le faire, cette dernière était déjà partie faire un tour dans la réserve. Néanmoins, sa réaction avait eu le mériter de le réchauffer plus que n'importe quel sortilège.

\- _La bonne nouvelle, c'est que je vais pouvoir soigner vos hématomes avec quelques sortilèges_ , lui dit-elle de la pièce à côté, tandis qu'il l'entendait remuer fioles et bocaux. _Même chose pour vos plaies situées au visage et aux bras._ _La mauvaise,_ poursuivit-elle en revenant avec deux petits flacons dans les mains, _c'est qu'il nous faudra utiliser de l'essence de dictame pour guérir celles sur le torse, et du poussos pour votre tibia et une de vos côtes._

\- _Vous vous êtes trompé de flacon_ , fit remarquer Rogue en la regardant faire léviter une chaise pour s'asseoir à ses côtés.

\- _Non, je ne me suis pas trompé_ , répondit Hermione en lui montrant celui qui contenait un liquide blanc pour qu'il puisse le voir de plus près.

\- _Un philtre de paix,_ constata le Serpentard sur un ton moqueur. _Ingénieux, si je m'appelais Neville Londubat, mais sachez que je peux supporter les effets de deux stupides potions._ Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

\- _Vous êtes déjà fatigué, alors mieux vaut prendre des précautions. Comme vous l'apprenez aux élèves de sixième et septième année, l'essense de dictame a beau faire des miracles, le contact avec une peau écorchée est loin d'être agréable, et réparer ou faire repousser des os reste une expérience très douloureuse._

\- _Êtes-vous sûre d'être en cinquième année, Miss Granger ?_

\- _J'ai déjà acheté les manuels de potions, de sortilèges et d'histoire de la magie des deux années à venir,_ expliqua Hermione, comme si elle n'était pas la seule élève de sa promotion à avoir fait cela. _Malheureusement, je n'ai pas eu le temps de les relire avant la rentrée.. Mais n'ayez crainte, je sais ce que je fais. Je suis là pour vous soigner, pas pour vous faire souffrir_ , ajouta-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

- _J'ai de la chance d'être tombé sur vous_ , répondit Rogue en laissant son regard se promener sur les boucles de son infirmière temporaire. Hermione prit ses mots au second degré, mais le maître des potions les pensait réellement.

\- _Techniquement, vous êtes tombé à terre, pas sur moi_ , rétorqua-t-elle en accrochant son regard d'un air malicieux.

 _\- Vous vous mettez au sarcasme maintenant ?_

 _\- J'ai eu un trop bon professeur pour ne pas en tirer quelque chose._

 _\- Achevez-moi,_ la supplia-t-il, tandis que Pattenrond observait les deux sorciers discuter à la lumière des bougies.

Jamais Rogue n'aurait pensé qu'il allait rire à nouveau après cet effroyable week-end passé aux côtés de Lord Voldemort et ses sbires, surtout pas le soir même, après s'être effondré dans le hall de Poudlard. Mais Hermione Granger et sa fichu boule de poils rousse étaient arrivés et avaient changé le cours de sa soirée. En y réfléchissant, la brune commençait à changer le cours de sa vie également, et ce, depuis la rentrée. Qu'il le voulait ou non, leur relation transcendait de plus en plus celle d'un professeur et de son élève. Sa gentillesse, sa générosité et son intelligence lui rappelait celle de Lily. Même physiquement, elle lui ressemblait un peu. Mais elle restait différente à la fois. Elle était moins extravertie, plus sensible, plus tendue, plus énervante aussi. Mais sa présence en cet instant valait tous les remèdes.

\- _Professeur ?_ l'appela-t-elle une demi-heure plus tard en sortant de la réserve, une bouteille de poussos fraîchement préparée à la main. Ses cheveux étaient quelque peu ébouriffés par les vapeurs qu'avait dégagé le chaudron lors de la préparation méticuleuse de cette potion, et des cernes étaient visibles sous ses yeux, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'avoir l'air rayonnante en entrant dans la pièce. Et pour cause, l'essense de dictame et le philtre de Paix semblaient avoir tout aussi bien fonctionné que les sortilèges qu'elle avait utilisé, puisque Severus Rogue somnolait désormais dans le canapé, recouvert d'une couverture. Sa peau ne portait plus d'hématomes et ses plaies avaient cicatrisé. Hermione reprit place sur la chaise à côté de lui, notant au passage que la pièce avait un peu perdu de sa chaleur maintenant que la température corporelle du professeur avait remonté. Il était maintenant temps de s'occuper de son tibia et de sa côte. Après cela, elle pourrait rejoindre la salle commune des Serpentard et dormir à son tour.

\- _Professeur Rogue ?_ l'appela de nouveau Hermione en lui tapotant délicatement l'épaule.

\- _Encore cinq minutes_ , réclama ce dernier à moitié endormi, et Hermione pouffa de rire mentalement. Qui aurait cru que le professeur Rogue était du genre à traîner au lit, ou plutôt au canapé ?

\- _C'est l'heure de rejoindre votre chambre_ , répondit-elle en lui retirant sa couverture afin de le forcer à se réveiller.

\- _Qu'y a-t-il là-bas de plus intéressant que mon sommeil ?_ grommela-t-il, toujours dos à elle.

\- _Un lit plus confortable ?_ proposa Hermione en nettoyant ses vêtements d'un mouvement de baguette.

\- _Ce n'est pas faux,_ répondit Rogue en se relevant lentement de sa position allongée. Hermione lui donna son t-shirt qu'il enfila (non sans se plaindre dans sa barbe) et l'aida à reboutonner sa robe de sorcier. _Vous m'aurez traité comme un enfant jusqu'au bout, ma petite sorcière,_ lui fit-il remarquer une fois qu'elle eut terminé. Hermione rougit légèrement en entendant le surnom qu'il venait de lui donner. Se pouvait-il qu'elle eût un peu abusé sur le philtre de Paix ?

\- _Faites attention à votre tibia en vous levant_ , lui dit-elle en passant un bras autour de lui pour le soutenir tout en saisissant le flacon de poussos et le reste de philtre de Paix avec l'autre. Le duo de Serpentard, suivi de Pattenrond, fit quelques pas vers la cheminée, y entra, puis Hermione prononça clairement leur destination en s'aidant d'une poignée de poudre de cheminette. La brune ne put s'empêcher de s'extasier devant le tableau qui s'offrait à elle lorsqu'ils sortirent de la cheminée. La chambre de Rogue était spacieuse, sombrement élégante, mais surtout remplie de grandes étagères elles-mêmes remplis de centaines de livres.

\- _Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir montré votre chambre plus tôt ?_ lui demanda-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation, des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- _Parce qu'il s'agit de ma chambre, Miss Granger, mot signifiant « pièce d'une habitation qui est personnelle à un individu »_ répondit Rogue avec son sarcasme habituel, mais Hermione était trop occupée à admirer les étagères pour écouter sa réponse.

\- _Vous devriez songer à léguer une partie de votre collection à la salle commune des Serpentard_ , ajouta-t-elle sur un ton de reproche après un moment de silence. _Vous savez combien de fois j'ai dû répondre à des devinettes idiotes pour pouvoir en emprunter aux Serdaigle ?_

\- _Doucement, Miss Granger, doucement_ , se moqua-t-il en enroulant son index autour d'une de ses boucles. _Je pense qu'ils vous banniraient de leur salle commune s'ils apprennaient que vous qualifiez leur système de sécurité d'idiot.._

\- _Vous avez définitivement bu trop de philtre de Paix,_ constata Hermione qui avait l'impression de se trouver en présence d'un Severus Rogue légèrement ivre.

\- _Ce n'est pas ma faute si vous lisez en deux mois ce qu'un élève lambda lit en sept ans d'études.._

\- _Mais.._

\- _Chut_ , lui ordonna-t-il en posant maintenant son index sur les lèvres de la jeune sorcière. _J'ai sommeil. Je vous en prêterais un si vous daignez un jour me mettre au lit._ Décidément, il se sentait un peu trop à l'aise désormais, pensa Hermione en souriant intérieurement, et elle rougissait un peu trop souvent.

\- _C'est comme si c'était fait_ , répondit-elle en s'avançant dans la pièce et en se demandant laquelle de ces merveilles allait-elle pouvoir ramener dans son dortoir.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de trouver le métier de professeur séduisant après avoir aidé le maître des potions à se glisser dans ses couvertures. En effet, Dumbledore avait fait en sorte qu'ils ne manquent de rien matérialement parlant, et la chambre du professeur Rogue, qui était aux couleurs de la maison qu'il représentait, en était la preuve. Cette dernière, spacieuse et élégante, était isolée de l'agitation du château, et le lit à baldaquin avec ses rideaux en soie faisaient de l'œil à la sorcière tant il avait l'air confortable. Le reste du mobilier, en particulier le lustre, semblait avoir été conçu pour faire mourir Mondingus Fletcher de jalousie, s'amusa à penser Hermione, et cette dernière s'imaginait la salle de bain comme étant encore plus raffinée que celle dont disposait les préfets. C'était presque comme se trouver dans un hôtel cinq étoiles, car il n'y avait pas la moindre photo, note, plante ou autre affaire personnelle dans la chambre, mise à part des livres. Comme si Rogue ne se l'était jamais vraiment approprié.

\- _À quoi pensez-vous, professeur ?_ lui demanda-t-elle en le voyant fixer un point dans le vide d'un air absent.

\- _Je me disais.. que j'étais peut-être en train de rêver_ , lui confia-t-il en observant Pattenrond s'installer au fond de son lit.

\- _Comment ça ?_

\- _Je ne sais pas.. Cette soirée se passe un peu trop bien pour être réelle_ , poursuivit-il, le regard soudain plus sombre. _Il y a quelques heures, le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses serviteurs me passaient à tabac, et là, je suis dans mon lit, avec vous à mes côtés qui me soignait depuis tout à l'heure. Peut-être me suis-je vraiment évanoui en arrivant à Poudlard, mais que je ne suis pas encore revenu à moi ?_

Hermione le fixa, le cœur serré. Elle était à la fois heureuse qu'il considère ce moment comme trop beau pour être vrai, mais également triste, car au fond, elle ne faisait que le soigner. Il y avait tellement de plus beaux moments à vivre, d'autres moments où l'on pouvait se considérer chanceux ou reconnaissant. Hermione, elle, se sentait chanceuse lorsqu'elle allait skier avec ses parents pendant les vacances, lorsqu'on lui offrait un livre dont la lecture se révélait être prodigieuse, ou encore lorsqu'elle s'amusait avec Harry et Ron. Rogue, lui, se sentait chanceux lorsqu'il était en vie et loin de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

\- _Je ne pense pas que vous soyez en train de rêver,_ lui répondit-elle sans oser rencontrer son regard.

\- _Et pourquoi donc ?_

\- _Eh bien, je ne sais pas,_ poursuivit Hermione en cherchant ses mots. _Si vous étiez en train de rêver.. Vous ne rêveriez certainement pas de moi en guise d'infirmière, mais de quelqu'un de.. disons, mieux._ Le visage de la brune était désormais écarlate, mais le maître des potions ne le remarqua pas. Il se contenta d'esquisser un léger sourire en gardant les yeux fixés sur la queue de Pattenrond.

\- _Comme qui ?_

\- _Célestina Moldubec ? Madame Rosmerta ?_ _Vous voyez ce que je veux dire_ , rit Hermione en essayant de dissimuler son embarras grandissant.

\- _Ou Lily peut-être,_ murmura Rogue pour lui-même.

\- _Lily ?_ répéta-t-elle en resserrant inconsciemment son étreinte sur la bouteille de poussos.

Le professeur Rogue connaissait une Lily ? Première nouvelle. Hermione n'insista pas, mais cela ne changea rien au fait qu'elle aurait bien voulu connaître l'identité de cette femme. La jeune fille ne connaissait qu'une seule Lily : Lily Potter, et cette dernière était décédée il y a des années. Elle se creusa alors les méninges. Aucune enseignante de Poudlard ne portait ce prénom là non plus. Peut-être une habitante de Pré-au-Lard dans ce cas ? Une autre mangemort sous-couverture ? Une membre de l'Ordre du Phénix qui lui était encore inconnue ? Ou encore une vieille connaissance ?

\- _Tenez, buvez ça_ , lui dit-elle après une minute ou deux en lui tendant la bouteille de poussos. _J'en ai fait juste assez pour que votre tibia et votre côte guérissent. La nuit risque d'être douloureuse, alors j'ai laissé un peu de philtre de Paix sur votre table de chevet. Buvez le reste et vous vous endormirez._

\- _Ou je me réveillerai,_ suggéra Rogue en accrochant enfin son regard noisette. Hermione se força à sourire. Il aurait fallu ajouter « risques de théories improbables » sur les effets indésirables que pouvait apporter le philtre de Paix.

\- _Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, oui_ , rétorqua Hermione, mais le sourire n'y était plus. P _eut-être rêverez-vous de cette Lily la prochaine fois._

En entendant cela, Rogue eut l'impression que ses mots avaient bâti un mur transparent entre eux deux et il se maudit de les avoir prononcés. La vérité, c'était que Lily n'avait jamais quitté ses pensées, même après tout ce temps, et cela en était presque devenu un fardeau, bien qu'il ne se l'avouerait jamais. Partout où il allait, elle le suivait, et il la voyait partout : Dans chaque fleur de lys qu'il apercevait, dans la chevelure flamboyante des Weasley, dans les yeux verts de Potter, dans l'intelligence et la gentillesse de Hermione.. Et pourtant, tandis que cette dernière le regardait, il ne vit cette fois pas le reflet de Lily en elle, mais bel et bien Hermione Granger. Et l'intensité presque insolente mêlée à la fragilité délicate qu'il y avait dans ses yeux lui donnèrent la force de passer outre ce mur imaginaire.

\- _Mais je n'en ai pas envie,_ lui dit-il en ne la lâchant pas du regard. _Que ce soit un rêve ou la réalité, je suis heureux que ce soit vous qui m'êtes venue en aide ce soir, Miss Granger. Je n'aurais accepté l'aide de personne d'autre._

Hermione resta silencieuse en entendant sa réponse. Il s'agissait d'un silence significatif, celui qui s'installait lorsque les émotions submergeaient un individu. Un voile de larmes s'était formé à la surface de ses yeux et elle se retourna afin de le chasser discrètement. Cela l'empêcha par la même occasion de lui sauter au cou sans réfléchir. Elle ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais elle était heureuse. Les mots du maître des potions l'avaient touché en plein cœur. Elle se sentait spéciale, quelque part. Après tout, Rogue était vu comme étant la personne la plus solitaire de tout Poudlard. Et pourtant, il avait laissé Hermione le porter, s'était déshabillé devant elle et l'avait autorisé à utiliser sa réserve, à lui préparer une potion, ainsi qu'à pénétrer dans sa chambre. Plus étonnant encore (et cette pensée la fit sourire), il avait laissé Pattenrond se rallonger sur son lit et déposer ses poils sur la couverture. À cet instant, elle comprit pourquoi elle ressentait le besoin de se rapprocher de lui. C'était parce qu'un tout autre homme se dissimulait sous cette carapace de solitude et de mépris. Un homme torturé, méfiant, incompris, et pourtant attentionné, taquin, drôle et aimant. Et cet homme, Hermione voulait apprendre à le connaître, et si possible, elle voulait que tout le monde prenne la peine d'en faire autant.

\- _Reposez-vous bien,_ fut la seule chose qu'elle fut capable de lui répondre, mais elle s'autorisa à lui tapoter affectueusement la main avant de tourner les talons.

\- _N'oubliez-pas votre livre_ , _Miss Granger_ , lui rappela-t-il, tandis qu'elle prenait Pattenrond dans ses bras. Hermione lui adressa un dernier sourire et s'avança vers les étagères. Ce n'était pas son genre de choisir un livre au hasard, mais il y avait une première fois à tout. Ils semblaient tous tellement intéressants que la jeune sorcière se laissa tenter par cette méthode.

\- _Bonne nuit, professeur_.

\- _Bonne nuit, Miss Granger._

Là-dessus, elle entra dans la cheminée et quitta les appartements de son directeur de maison pour retrouver son dortoir.

Cela aurait été mentir que de dire que le réveil ne fut pas difficile le lendemain matin, et Hermione resta au lit jusqu'à huit heures trente, ce qui lui fit manquer le petit-déjeuner. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle avait l'impression d'avoir fait un drôle de rêve et aurait voulu aller voir le professeur Rogue pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien, mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de louper le cours d'histoire de la magie. Tandis que la Serpentard prenait le chemin de la salle de bain, Pattenrond, lui, avait une nouvelle fois sauté sur le lit de Tracey et semblait cette fois-ci en vouloir à son oreiller.

\- _Tu as encore passé ta soirée à tricoter des gants pour les elfes ?_ lui demanda la blonde en s'asseyant à côté d'elle lorsque le cours du professeur Binns commença.

\- _Ce sont des chapeaux, Tracey,_ répondit Hermione en finissant de bâiller, _et la réponse est non._

\- _Tu n'es pas aussi parfaite que je le pensais alors_ , ajouta-t-elle d'un air malicieux en sortant de quoi écrire. Hermione aurait voulu rétorquer par un « _Ça t'as pris quatre ans pour le remarquer ?_ », mais préféra économiser sa salive pour poser des questions à Binns à la fin du cours. Tout le monde semblait penser qu'elle savait tout faire, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle faisait juste de son mieux pour réussir dans le plus de domaine possible, car elle avait par-dessus tout peur de l'échec et de ce qui pouvait en résulter. _En plus de ne pas savoir tricoter correctement_ , reprit Tracey lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que Hermione ne lui répondrait pas, _tu passes tes soirées avec ton petit ami alors qu'il y a cours le lendemain.. Ce n'est pas très sérieux tout ça._

\- _De quoi est-ce que tu parles_? fit la brune en rougissant soudainement.

\- _Tu n'étais pas avec Harry Potter hier ?_

\- _Oh, Harry,_ reprit Hermione en respirant de nouveau. Tracey regarda sa camarade avec une curiosité presque déplacée, mais Daphné intervint avant qu'elle ne rétorque quelque chose.

\- _Tu peux parler, Tracey,_ lui dit-elle de derrière, assise à côté de Millicent. _Tu es revenue tard toi aussi, je me trompe ?_

\- _J'étais.. J'étais chez les Serdaigle_ , _si tu veux tout savoir !_

\- _Tu as des amis maintenant ?_ lui demanda Goyle pour se rendre intéressant, et Crabbe l'assista en riant à gorge déployée. Hermione les regarda avec un air dégoûté sur le visage, mais comme d'habitude, le professeur Binns était trop absorbé par ses fiches pour les entendre.

\- _J'en ai beaucoup plus que toi_ , rétorqua Tracey en lui lançant un regard noir.

\- _Fermez-la, vous voulez ?_ aboya Pansy, assise un rang devant eux, à droite de Tracey et Hermione.

\- _Calme-toi, ils n'en valent pas la peine,_ lui répondit calmement son voisin, et Hermione fut surprise d'entendre la voix de Zabini, et non celle de Malefoy qui était assis un peu plus loin. Apparemment, Pansy ne l'avait pas encore tout à fait pardonné, et la préfète adressa un sourire hypocrite à son collègue, le genre qui voulait dire « _Bien fait pour toi_ ». Après tout, c'était de sa faute si sa petite amie avait reçu une heure de retenue de la part de McGonagall et il allait devoir se racheter pour une fois. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de penser que ces cinq dernières minutes résumaient parfaitement l'ambiance qu'il y avait dans la classe des cinquième année de Serpentard.

\- _Et c'est comme ça que j'ai pu tenir la main de Lavande pendant deux heures_ , expliqua Ron à Hermione à l'heure du déjeuner.

\- _Mes félicitations, Ron,_ se moqua-t-elle gentiment. _Tu devrais écrire un livre sur ô combien il est important de prendre divination lors de ses études à Poudlard, sous peine de finir sa vie seul, sans jamais connaître l'amour.._

\- _C'est bien beau de lui avoir tenu la main, mais qu'est-ce que tu as appris sur elle ?_ lui demanda Harry en coupant son roast-beef.

\- _Eh bien,_ reprit Ron avec un air satisfait, _figure-toi que sa ligne de cœ_ _ur_ _est longue et profonde, ce qui indiquerait un amour durable ainsi qu'un bon équilibre entre le cœ_ _ur_ _et la raison !_

\- _Quelle chance_ , ironisa Hermione, et elle se rendit compte avec amusement qu'elle réagissait de plus en plus comme Rogue. Ce dernier n'était d'ailleurs pas à la table des professeurs et elle espérait que le devoir ne l'avait pas encore appelé.

\- _Dis-toi que j'ai dû faire équipe avec Trelawney en personne_ , se plaignit Harry, ne cachant pas qu'il aurait préféré s'occuper d'une famille entière de Scroutts à pétard.

\- _Pauvre de toi,_ lui répondit Hermione en grimaçant. _Laisse-moi deviner, elle t'as annoncé que tu allais mourir ce midi en t'étouffant avec ton jus de citrouille ?_

\- _Non, ça, ce sera certainement la prochaine fois, lors du cours sur l'interprétation des rêves,_ rectifia Ron, et le trio éclata de rire, attirant alors l'attention de Lavande et Parvati qui s'étaient levées pour aller rejoindre des amies.

\- _Elle m'a dit que ma ligne de cœ_ _ur_ _et ma ligne de tête ne formaient qu'une seule ligne traversant toute la largeur de la main,_ expliqua Harry avec un intérêt restreint. _Apparemment, ce serait un cas rare et elle indiquerait une lutte intérieure très forte et serait plus fréquemment présente chez les individus en conflit avec la vie.._

\- _Rien que ça,_ commenta Hermione en fouillant dans son sac. La divination ne l'avait jamais passionné et elle profita du fait que les garçons étaient en pleine conversation là-dessus pour en sortir le livre qu'elle avait emprunté au professeur Rogue hier soir.

\- _Tu n'aurais plus jamais à nous aider dans nos devoirs si on pouvaient réciter nos autres cours comme ça_ , lui fit remarquer Ron en s'attaquant à sa tarte à la mélasse.

\- _C'est parce que c'est idiot que vous le retenez si facilement._

\- _Je vois que mademoiselle n'est pas convaincue par la chiromancie ?_ devina Lavande, tandis que Parvati et elle s'asseyaient de chaque côté de leur camarade.

\- _Pas le moindre du monde !_

\- _Laisse-moi lire les lignes de tes mains dans ce cas,_ proposa Parvati, tout excitée.

\- _Si ça peut te faire plaisir.._

\- _Voyons voir_ , commença la Gryffondor en se saisissant de la main de la Serpentard. _Oh, tu vois ta ligne de_ _cœ_ _ur_ _, là ?_ Hermione hôcha la tête. Quelle idiotie allait-elle pouvoir déduire cette fois ? _Elle semble rejoindre ta ligne de tête._

 _-_ _Cela renvoie à un conflit entre la raison et les sentiments !_ expliqua aussitôt Lavande comme si elle venait de faire une incroyable découverte, et Ron lui sourit bêtement pour lui montrer son soutien.

\- _Alors, Hermione, se pourrait-il que ta vie sentimentale te tracasse ?_ continua Parvati en faisant un clin d'œil pas très discret à Harry.

\- _Vous savez quoi, les filles ? Vous devriez ouvrir un cabinet de divination à Pré-au-Lard !_ s'irrita Hermione en tentant de dissimuler sa gêne. _Avec option sophrologie !_

\- _Oh, mais c'est une bonne idée,_ répondit sérieusement Lavande.

\- _Je viendrai chaque semaine,_ luipromit Ron avec le même sourire niais, et Harry et Hermione le regardèrent comme s'ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. _Quoi ?_ leur reprocha-t-il une fois que Lavande et Parvati s'étaient décidées à partir.

\- « _Je viendrai chaque semaine_ », imitèrent Fred, George et Ginny d'une voix mielleuse en passant derrière lui, et Harry et Hermione éclatèrent de rire.

\- _Oh, c'est bon, allez voir à la volière si j'y suis !_ leur répondit-il, rouge comme un uniforme de Durmstrang.

\- _Ils te taquinent Ron_ , essaya de le calmer Hermione en découvrant enfin le titre de l'ouvrage qu'on lui avait prêté : « Les organisations de défense contre les forces du Mal au cours des siècles ».

\- _On était pas venus pour ça de base_ , commença George.

\- _Moi, si,_ coupa Ginny en échangeant un sourire avec Hermione.

\- _En fait, Angelina nous a demandé de rappeler à Harry que les sélections pour le nouveau gardien auraient lieu après les cours,_ expliqua Fred. _Tous les membres de l'équipe doivent être présents._ Le visage de Ron passa du rouge au vert. Il avait stressé toute la nuit à ce sujet et n'avait même pas osé dire à ses frères et à sa soeur qu'il allait tenter sa chance.

\- _Pas de problème,_ acquieça le brun qui n'avait pas oublié, et le trio se rendit en cours de défense contre les forces du Mal quinze minutes plus tard.

\- _Je crois que tu es un peu trop démonstratif devant Lavande, Ron,_ confia Harry à son meilleur ami, tandis qu'ils attendaient l'arrivée de Dolores Ombrage dans le couloir. Hermione, elle, aidait Neville avec son devoir de potions un peu plus loin.

\- _Et toi tu ne l'es pas assez avec Hermione,_ lui répondit le roux sans passer par quatre cheminées. _Et pourtant, ce n'est pas comme si on ne vous y aidez pas, tout le monde vous lance des allusions.._

\- _Ce n'est pas aussi facile que ça, Ron,_ répliqua Harry, sur la défensive. Et il avait raison. Lavande n'était pas sa meilleure amie depuis plus de quatre ans, comme l'était Hermione. Et surtout, Lord Voldemort n'était pas à ses trousses depuis des années et ne menaçait pas de le tuer lui et tous ceux dont il était proche.

\- _Je sais que 'mione fait un peu peur des fois_ , fit Ron en essayant de le détendre, _mais Harry, tu as combattu un dragon l'année dernière ! Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'avouer ses sentiments à une amie à côté de ça ?_

\- _Je sais, Ron, je devrais saisir le souaffle au vol, comme les sorciers disent, mais.._

\- _Pas de référence au Quidditch_ , s'il te plaît, le coupa-t-il en avalant sa salive.

Les deux Gryffondor n'eurent pas le temps de continuer leur conversation puisqu'il fut bientôt temps de rentrer en cours. Harry ressentit une douleur à sa main gauche lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle de classe et passa devant Dolores Ombrage. Sa cicatrice datait d'une semaine, mais elle semblait s'être rêveillée lorsqu'il croisa le regard sympathique, et pourtant mesquin de la dame en rose. Il fit en sorte de s'asseoir le plus loin possible de Malefoy pour éviter une autre heure de torture, et invita Hermione à en faire de même, même si Ron et elle n'étaient pas au courant de ce qui s'était passé dans son bureau. Le cours se passa très lentement. Lors de la première heure, les Gryffondor et les Serpentard durent lire les chapitres trois et quatre du manuel « Théorie des stratégies de défense magique », mais Hermione leva la main au bout de cinq minutes pour dire qu'elle les avait déjà lus. Ombrage lui indiqua alors de lire les chapitres cinq et six et eut l'air impressionnée, puis agacée lorsqu'elle apprit que la préfète avait déjà lu le livre en entier.

\- _Vous n'avez qu'à rédiger un compte-rendu sur ce que vous avez appris, Miss Granger_ , lui conseilla-t-elle d'un ton faussement aimable.

Hermione faillit répondre « _Rien, en fait_ » mais se ravisa, de peur que la situation ne dégénère comme au cours précédent. Pourtant, elle avait raison. Le manuel prônait la théorie, rien que la théorie, et semblait avoir été écrit pour dissuader les élèves de passer à la pratique. Harry soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il vit Hermione commencer à remplir son parchemin vierge. Elle ne le savait pas, mais elle venait d'échapper à beaucoup plus grand qu'elle. Et pourtant, cela n'empêcha pas le cours de dégénérer lorsque Dean leva la main au milieu de la deuxième heure.

\- _Quand allons-nous pouvoir utiliser nos baguettes, professeur ?_ demanda-t-il une fois que la parole lui eut été donnée. Ombrage eut un léger rire.

\- _Utiliser vos baguettes ? Mais pour quoi faire ?_

\- _Pour jouer aux majorettes, bien sûr,_ ne put s'empêcher de répondre Seamus.

\- _Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor, Mr Finnigan._

\- _Mais il y aura bien un moment où il faudra apprendre à lancer les sorts dont on nous parle dans ce bouquin,_ _non ?_ demanda Drago avec son habituel air hautain.

\- _Un livre, Mr Malefoy, et non pas un bouquin. Cela fera cinq points en moins pour Serpentard._ Hermione soupira, tandis que Harry et Ron souriaient. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que Malefoy faisait perdre des points à sa maison. Le blond lança un regard méprisant à Dolores Ombrage. On pouvait deviner qu'il prenait sur lui afin de ne pas rétorquer par un traditionnel « _Mon père en entendra parler_ ».

\- _Mais il faudra bien lancer les sorts le jour de l'examen,_ ajouta Ron, et Harry et Hermione prièrent pour qu'il choisissent bien ses mots. _Ce serait comme essayer de passer son examen de transplanage sans jamais n'avoir transplané avant !_

\- _Vous apprendrez à utiliser ces sorts grâce à une approche théorique uniquement,_ répondit Ombrage, et Hermione remarqua que sa voix devenait plus aigüe au fur et à mesure qu'elle perdait son sang-froid. _Cette méthode a été approuvée par le ministère et sera plus que suffisante pour réussir vos B.U.S.E._

\- _Et si jamais on se fait attaquer à l'extérieur de Poudlard ?_ demanda Neville qui ne prenait d'habitude jamais la parole.

\- _Personne ne va t'attaquer en dehors de Poudlard, espèce d'idiot,_ répliqua Goyle.

\- _Oh, c'est vrai, ce n'est pas comme si Lord Voldemort était de retour, pas vrai ?_

Les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche comme animés par leur propre volonté, et pendant l'espace d'un instant, Harry cru qu'il les avait simplement pensé. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Un silence significatif s'était aussitôt installé dans la salle de classe. Tout le monde avaient les yeux rivés sur Harry, mis à part Drago, Pansy, Goyle et Crabbe qui échangèrent des regards entre eux.

\- _Je veux que cela soit bien clair_ , fit Ombrage en s'adressant à la classe d'une voix douce et pourtant menaçante. _On vous a dit qu'un certain mage noir était de retour parmi nous, et je veux que vous sachiez que ceci n'est rien d'autre qu'un mensonge._

\- _Un mensonge ?_ répéta Harry en perdant le sang-froid qu'il avait si durement réussi à conserver durant une heure et demi. _C'est une blague ?_ _Je l'ai vu l'année dernière, je l'ai combattu ! Il a tué Cedric Diggory !_

\- _Retenue, Mr Potter !_ s'exclama Ombrage et plusieurs élèves se bouchèrent les oreilles tant sa voix était devenue stridente. _Ce soir, dix-sept heures, dans mon bureau,_ précisa-t-elle avec un sourire détestable, et Harry serra les poings, faisant ressortir malgré lui les mots qu'elle avait inscrits dans sa chair une semaine plus tôt.

\- _Mais je dois assister au sélection de Quidditch !_

\- _Harry !_ intervint Hermione, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne faisait qu'aggraver son cas.

 _\- Bien, alors vous serez en retenue tous les soirs pendant une semaine_ , conclut Ombrage. _Autre chose ?_ Là-dessus, elle mit fin à la discussion avec un léger rire qui ôta aux élèves toute envie de répliquer.

Harry n'aurait jamais pensé haïr un professeur plus qu'il ne détestait Rogue, mais Ombrage venait de lui prouver le contraire. Son estomac se tordait déjà de douleur rien qu'en pensant à ce qui l'attendait ce soir, et Ron et Hermione n'arrangèrent rien sur le chemin qui menait aux cachots.

\- _Elle l'a fait exprès, cette vipère ! Je te parie qu'elle savait très bien que l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor choisissait son futur gardien aujourd'hui !_

\- _Quand je pense que le professeur McGonagall a donné une seule heure de retenue à Pansy pour avoir agressé Ginny, et que toi tu es collé une semaine pour avoir osé dire la vérité ! C'est honteux !_

\- _Comment je vais faire sans toi, Harry ? Tu étais mon seul espoir ! Je vais me planter si je sais que tu n'es pas là, c'est sûr !_

\- _C'est honteux ! Et le programme de cette année est absolument ridicule !_

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent en cours de potions, les élèves, trop occupés à parler de ce qui venait de se passer en défense contre les forces du Mal, s'installèrent sans prêter attention au professeur Rogue. Seule Hermione savait ce qu'il avait dû endurer ce week-end, et elle le suivit du regard, surprise qu'il reprenne déjà ses cours, mais aussi soulagée en le voyant aller mieux. Quelque part, elle espérait qu'il la remarque, mais elle redoutait également sa réaction. Allait-il faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ? C'était probable, et peut-être mieux ainsi, mais la jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à comment il avait agi avec elle ce soir-là. Il avait été, certes, sarcastique, et difficile, mais également drôle, reconnaissant, gentil et honnête. Et elle n'avait pas oublié la sensation de sa main dans la sienne, ni celle de son index contre ses lèvres lorsqu'il avait voulu la faire taire, ou encore comment il l'avait regardé lorsqu'il lui avait dit ces quelques mots : « _Que ce soit un rêve ou la réalité, je suis heureux que ce soit vous qui m'êtes venue en aide ce soir, Miss Granger. Je n'aurais accepté l'aide de personne d'autre_ ». Bientôt, Hermione sentit ses joues rosir et elle dissimula son visage derrière son manuel de potions. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que Rogue avait attendu qu'elle détourne son regard pour la regarder à son tour.

\- _Je dois dire que je m'attendais à mieux,_ dit-il à la classe après avoir ramassé leur parchemins et les avoir corrigés (ou plutôt, après avoir déversé sa haine dessus, comme dirait Ron). _Mais cela a au moins eu le mérite de confirmer ma théorie. Vous autres, cinquième année, n'êtes pas moins une bande de cornichons que le sont les quatrième année. Peut mieux faire, Miss Parkinson,_ commenta-t-il en lui rendant son devoir sur lequel était noté la mention « Acceptable ».

Le maître des potions fit le tour de la salle de classe, rendant un autre A à Blaise, suivi d'un « Piètre » à Seamus. Pour la première fois dans sa scolarité, Neville obtint un A dans cette matière et faillit pleurer de joie. Mais Rogue n'était pas né de la dernière pluie, il avait remarqué certaines tournures de phrase à la Hermione Granger. Puis Théodore reçu un P, Daphné un A, et lorsque ce fut le tour Ron, celui-ci obtint un « Désolant ». Harry le regarda avec un air à la fois déçu et ennuyé. Ils avaient travaillé ensemble sur ce devoir, alors leur note serait certainement la même.

\- _Un « Troll » ?_ _Vraiment ?_ s'offusqua le brun en découvrant son parchemin.

\- _La prochaine fois, vous apprendrez à me rendre un parchemin digne de ce nom, Mr Potter, et pas avec des gribouillis çà et là,_ répondit sèchement le professeur Rogue.

Harry rougit légèrement. De quoi voulait-il parler ? Puis il comprit en regardant le coin en haut à droite de son parchemin. Il avait essayé d'effacer le « H + H » entouré d'un cœur que Ron avait griffonné, mais on le voyait encore. Cela ne valait tout de même pas la pire des notes et Harry dévisagea Rogue, tandis que celui-ci continuait à distribuer les copies. Il ne pouvait pas être jaloux quand même ?

\- _C'est du tout juste, Miss Davis,_ commenta-t-il en donnant un A à la Serpentard, puis il s'avança vers Hermione et lui tendit un « Optimal », accompagné d'un « _Bon travail, Miss Granger_ ». Hermione murmura un « _Merci_ » en prenant son parchemin et lui adressa un sourire qu'il lui rendit. Cela se passa en à peine trois secondes, mais Harry remarqua chaque détail et se sentit d'un coup très en colère et désemparé.

\- _Rogue a beau être un sale type, il peut lui arriver de sourire comme tout le monde, Harry_ , lui chuchota Ron une fois le cours terminé.

\- _Je ne sais pas, Ron,_ répondit Harry en rangeant ses affaires. _Pourquoi m'avoir mis un T pour un petit gribouillage à peine visible ? Quelque chose cloche._

\- _Parce qu'il te déteste, tu as oublié ?_

\- _C'est juste.. bizarre. Et Hermione aussi est bizarre. Elle l'aime bien, ça se voit._

\- _C'est son directeur de maison, Harry. Toi aussi tu aimes bien McGonagall, non ?_

Le Gryffondor ne répondit pas et laissa à Ron le soin d'attendre Hermione devant la salle de classe. Bien sûr qu'il appréciait McGonagall, mais ce n'était pas la même chose du tout. De toute façon, il devait se rendre au bureau de Dolores Ombrage pour son heure de retenue, et n'était pas du tout d'humeur à faire la conversation.

\- _Professeur,_ fit timidement Hermione en s'avançant vers le maître des potions après que tous les autres élèves soient partis. Il était en train de nettoyer les chaudrons qui avaient servis pour le cours d'aujourd'hui. _Vous allez mieux ?_

\- _J'ai survécu à pire que ça, Miss Granger,_ lui répondit-il avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

\- _Sans doute,_ confirma-t-elle maladroitement en regardant ses chaussures. La préfète se sentit rougir à nouveau. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était encore là alors que ses camarades de classe avaient déjà rejoint d'autres parties du château. Elle voulait juste lui parler, s'assurer qu'il allait bien.. Bref, être avec lui encore un peu plus longtemps. _J'ai commencé le livre que vous m'avez prêté,_ reprit-elle, _et.._

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, son cœur manqua un battement. Severus Rogue s'était penché vers elle et avait délicatement glissé ses doigts dans ses cheveux bouclés.

\- _Merci encore pour hier_ , lui dit-il simplement avant de mettre un terme à son geste. Hermione s'apprêtait à répondre, mais une voix familière retentit derrière elle.

\- _Hermione, tu viens ?_ demanda Ron, à moitié dissimulé derrière la porte. _Les sélections de Quidditch vont bientôt commencer et je dois être sur le terrain dans quelques minutes._

\- _Ron,_ fit la brune, surprise qu'il soit encore là.

\- _Allez-y,_ lui dit Rogue gentiment, bien qu'il aurait voulu demander au Gryffondor s'il était assez bête pour ne pas connaître le chemin menant au terrain, alors qu'il le côtoyait depuis plus de quatre ans. _Vous me parlerez du livre plus tard._

Hermione hôcha la tête avec le sourire aux lèvres et rejoignit Ron dans le couloir. Ce dernier devait bien l'avouer, il avait trouvé la réaction de Harry un peu exagérée. C'était lui que Hermione aimait, et ce depuis toujours. C'était évident. Mais depuis qu'il avait aperçu Rogue lui effleurer les cheveux, le roux s'était mis à penser qu'à force d'attendre, peut-être quelqu'un d'autre avait-il commencé à prendre la place de son meilleur ami ?


	19. Tel maître, telle apprentie

L'heure qui suivit se passa très différemment pour Harry et Ron, bien qu'ils la passèrent tous les deux à avoir la nausée. Dans le cas du brun, celle-ci fut provoquée par nul autre que la femme qui se tenait en face de lui, tandis qu'il recopiait les mots « Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges » sur son parchemin, pour les voir réapparaître instantanément sur sa main gauche de nouveau ensanglantée. Dolores Ombrage.. Tout chez elle le répugnait au plus au point, que ce fut son horrible visage semblable à celui d'un crapaud, son fichu nœud dans les cheveux, ou encore le terrible manque de goût avec laquelle elle avait décoré son bureau. Mais ce qui lui donnait plus particulièrement envie de vomir son déjeuner sur sa magnifique carpette rose, c'était sa façon d'être. Elle aurait pu se contenter de l'ignorer comme Rogue le faisait lorsqu'il attribuait à Harry une heure de retenue, mais non. Toutes les cinq minutes, Ombrage relevait la tête pour se délecter de sa souffrance ou venait se positionner derrière lui pour admirer les fruits de son travail. Le pire, c'était lorsqu'elle lui avait soufflé à l'oreille de sa voix minaudante : « _Vous le savez, au fond, que vous méritez d'être puni, Mr Potter_ ». Harry avait alors ressenti une vague de colère indescriptible, et lui-même ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait pu lui faire si Rusard n'avait pas toqué à sa porte à cet instant précis. Cette colère n'avait rien à voir avec celle qu'il ressentait à l'idée de louper les sélections de sa propre équipe de Quidditch. Elle était beaucoup plus intense, beaucoup plus violente. Comment cette vieille mégère osait-elle passer le retour de Voldemort sous silence en le qualifiant de menteur ? Comment osait-elle ignorer la mort de Cedric et endoctriner ses camarades de la sorte ? Ron, de son côté, n'était pas vert de rage comme pouvait l'être Harry, mais son visage prenait peu à peu cette couleur en observant la demi-douzaine de candidats faire leurs preuves sur le terrain de Quidditch. La pression était d'autant plus forte étant donné que Fred et George attendaient le tour de leur frère avec impatience, et que Lavande avait rejoint Hermione, Ginny, Luna et d'autres élèves dans les tribunes afin de l'encourager. Il ne devait surtout pas se ridiculiser devant elle.

\- _Courage, Ron ! Il faut que tu deviennes gardien !_ s'exclama la blonde en faisant entrechoquer ses mille et un bracelets.

\- _Allez, Romuald, tu_ _ **vas**_ _devenir gardien_ , rectifia Luna, sans remarquer le regard perplexe que la Gryffondor lui lança en entendant le surnom qu'elle lui avait donné.

Le roux leur adressa un sourire gêné et s'attarda non pas cette fois-ci sur Lavande, mais sur Luna. La Serdaigle n'attendait rien de son ami, elle _croyait_ en lui, et ce fut suffisant pour lui donner la confiance dont il avait besoin à cet instant. Ainsi, ce dernier fut accueilli avec un tonnerre d'applaudissements lorsqu'il entra dans la salle commune des lions une heure plus tard, et Lavande lui sauta au cou pour l'embrasser. Il était désormais le nouveau gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

\- _C'est ce qu'on appelle faire d'une pierre deux coups, non ?_ fit remarquer Harry en rejoignant Hermione et les autres. Il était rentré de son heure de torture il y a peu, mais quelque part, voir Ron aussi heureux lui fit momentanément oublier sa douleur.

\- _En effet_ , acquieça Hermione en souriant.

\- _Il n'était pas le meilleur pourtant_ , intervint Ginny derrière eux.

\- _Pour être honnête,_ _Geoffrey Hooper et Vicky Frobisher ont bien mieux volé que lui_ , ajouta George.

\- _Mais Hooper est un vrai pleurnichard,_ expliqua Fred.

- _Et Vicky m'a confié qu'elle ferait passer le club de sortilèges avant les entraînements_ , compléta Angelina en se tournant vers les jumeaux. _Ron est un Weasley. Vous avez ça dans le sang, le Quidditch ! Je suis sûre qu'il peut s'améliorer._

\- _Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu venir,_ s'excusa Harry en faisant attention à bien garder ses mains dans ses poches afin que personne n'aperçoive sa cicatrice.

\- _Laisse tomber,_ lui répondit la capitaine de son équipe. Elle semblait moins être sur les nerfs maintenant que les sélections étaient terminées. _Tâche juste de finir cette semaine sans avoir le droit à un mois de retenue supplémentaire !_

Et là-dessus, ils s'en allèrent tous dîner dans la Grande Salle. Harry aurait préféré rejoindre directement son dortoir et se terrer sous sa couverture, mais Hermione commença à lui parler avec tant d'enthousiasme qu'il n'osa pas l'interrompre. Le brun n'avait surtout pas envie de recroiser Ombrage, mais elle serait à coup sûr dans la Grande Salle elle aussi, et son estomac se tordit lorsqu'il repensa aux propos de Angelina. Une heure de retenue ? Cela était déjà insupportable. Une semaine ? Ce serait effroyable. Mais un mois de torture ? Il ne pouvait juste pas le concevoir.

Hermione se réveilla avec un mal de tête effroyable le lendemain matin. Et pour cause, Goyle avait fêté son anniversaire la veille et Drago semblait avoir mis un point d'honneur à faire le plus de bruit possible. La Serpentard était certaine qu'il avait fait cela pour attirer une fois de plus l'attention sur lui, et aussi pour la provoquer. Vers une heure du matin, cette dernière pensa à aller toquer à la porte du professeur Rogue pour lui faire part de la situation, mais Pansy décida d'intervenir et le blond (qui cherchait encore à se faire pardonner) finit par se calmer. Une fois cela fait, Hermione pu enfin s'endormir, mais une partie d'elle-même aurait préféré que sa camarade n'intervienne pas. Ainsi, elle aurait pu avoir une excuse pour aller voir le maître des potions, et cela aurait été l'occasion de discuter du livre qu'il lui avait prêté. Harry, lui, avait beau ne pas avoir mal à la tête, sa main, elle, l'élançait atrocement. On aurait dit que cela avait réveillé sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair, qui recommençait à lui piquer. Durant leur cours de soins aux créatures magiques, il songea à écrire une lettre à Sirius afin de lui en parler, mais une petite voix dans sa tête (qui ressemblait très fort à celle de sa meilleure amie) le lui déconseilla fortement, au cas où sa missive se trouvait être interceptée par le ministère. Cela n'arrêta pas pour autant le Gryffondor qui voulait également en savoir davantage sur l'absence inexpliquée de Hagrid. Le professeur Gobe-Planche le remplaçait depuis la rentrée et refusait de lui dire quoi que ce soit sur le sujet. Cela ne semblait toutefois pas préoccuper Ron qui semblait être sur un petit nuage maintenant qu'il sortait avec Lavande.

À la pause du midi, Rusard manqua de se faire écraser par une foule de Serpentard et de Serdaigle qui lui sautèrent dessus aussitôt qu'il eût accroché les résultats pour le poste d'assistant de potions. La plupart d'entre eux étaient des élèves de sixième et septième année qui espéraient l'obtenir afin de bénéficier d'un coup de pouce pour leurs A.S.P.I.C. Malheureusement pour eux, Rogue avait choisi ses deux futurs apprentis avant même de faire accrocher sa requête, et ce fut donc sans surprise que Hermione découvrit son nom au côté de celui de Drago Malefoy.

\- _T'as vu ça, Granger ?_ lui lança amèrement le blond, juste derrière elle. _On dirait qu'on va bien s'amuser cette année._ La concernée préféra ne pas répondre à sa provocation. Après tout, c'était lui qui venait de tomber dans un traquenard, pas elle. Quelque part, elle avait presque envie d'en rire, mais elle se devait de garder un visage impassible afin qu'il ne se doute de rien.

\- _C'est une blague ?_ s'exclama néanmoins Harry avec véhémence.

\- _Ne me dis pas que tu avais postulé, Potter ?_ répondit Drago avec un air qui se voulait foncièrement écœuré. _Tu as vraiment cru que Rogue allait choisir quelqu'un avec des notes aussi nulles que les tiennes ? Mais c'est qu'on est naïf en plus d'être menteur.._

\- _Laisse tomber, Harry,_ fit Ron en posant une main sur son épaule.

\- _Il n'en vaut pas la peine_ , ajouta Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- _Ah oui, Weasley ? Tu veux peut-être que je t'envoie une seconde fois dans le bureau de Ombrage ?_ L'estomac de la rousse se tordit légèrement en entendant cela, mais elle ne se laissa pas intimider pour autant.

\- _Dis-moi_ , _tu l'aimais tant que ça ton bandage sur le nez, Malefoy ?_

\- _Tu es forte_ , murmura-t-il en lui esquissant un sourire impressionné, et elle ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre par un rictus satisfait.

\- _Hermione, qu'est-ce que ça signifie, bon sang ?_ reprit le brun, de plus en plus agité. _Rogue sait pertinemment comment Malefoy se comporte avec toi, alors pourquoi l'a-t-il pris comme assistant lui aussi ? C'est n'importe quoi !_

\- _Calme-toi, Harry_ , le pria Hermione, tandis que certains élèves, intrigués par le bruit, commençaient à émerger de la Grande Salle pour en découvrir la source.

\- _Oui, calme-toi, Potter_ , répéta Drago dans une imitation des plus horripilantes.

\- _Ne me dis pas de me calmer, Malefoy_ , s'emporta Harry en se dégageant de l'emprise de Ron. Hermione lui attrapa le bras de justesse afin de l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable.

\- _Harry.. Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu as à la main ?_ lui demanda-t-elle en apercevant la cicatrice rougeâtre sur sa peau boursouflée.

\- _Je crois que Weasley pourra te répondre, Granger_ , glissa le blond avant de partir déjeuner. L'intéressée se tourna alors vers Ron, qui semblait tout aussi perdu, puis ses yeux noisette rencontrèrent ceux de Ginny et elle comprit que c'était d'elle dont il avait parlé, et non de son frère.

\- _Ce n'est rien, Hermione, vraiment_ , prétexta Harry en tentant de se défaire de son étreinte.

\- _Viens avec moi_ , lui dit-elle en l'attirant un peu plus loin, main dans la main. _Vous aussi, Ron et Ginny._

\- _Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire ?_ aboyala rousse à l'adresse des quelques élèves qui avaient espéré assister à une bagarre entre le Gryffondor et le Serpentard.

Une fois hors de portée de leurs camarades, et après avoir vérifié que Peeves ne traînait pas dans les parages, Hermione reprit la parole.

\- _Qu'est-ce que c'est que_ _ **ça**_ _?_ demanda-t-elle en oscillant entre le regard de son meilleur ami et sa main égratignée.

\- _Bon sang_ , murmura Ron en voyant les mots « Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges » inscrits dans sa chair.

\- _Et ça, là-bas, qu'est-ce que c'était ?_ répliqua Harry, sur la défensive.

\- _Je pense qu'il est temps de leur dire la vérité, Harry_ , lui répondit sérieusement Ginny. _Et toi aussi, Hermione._

Le brun échangea un regard anxieux avec Ginny. Il n'était pas censé en parler à qui que ce soit, encore moins à Ron et Hermione, mais seule une option s'offrait à lui à présent : La vérité. Ce dernier déglutit avec difficulté, mais Hermione commença à parler avant même qu'il n'eut le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. La Serpentard leur expliqua alors qu'il s'agissait d'un plan mis en place par Rogue, dans le but de surveiller Drago Malefoy constamment et de lui retirer tout envie d'être désagréable avec elle en le forçant à travailler encore et encore.

\- _C'est brillant !_ s'exclama Ron une fois qu'elle eut fini. _Horrible, bien sûr. Je n'aimerais pas être à sa place. Mais l'idée est carrément géniale !_ Hermione esquissa un sourire fier en entendant cela.

\- _À_ _ton tour, Harry,_ lui indiqua alors Ginny. Ce dernier prit une profonde inspiration, puis regarda ses deux meilleurs amis d'un air résolu.

\- _Bien.. Vous l'aurez peut-être deviné, mais je dois cette cicatrice à cette chère Ombrage_ , expliqua-t-il en serrant les dents. Le dire à voix haute semblait rendre la chose encore plus réelle et Hermione réprima un frisson. _Vous vous souvenez de la retenue que j'ai eu la semaine dernière ? Eh bien, c'est là qu'elle me la fait faire._

\- _Fait faire ?_ répéta Ron.

\- _Elle te donne un parchemin vierge, une plume, ainsi qu'une phrase à recopier encore et encore.. Sauf que la plume n'a pas besoin d'encre pour fonctionner. Elle écrit avec le sang de sa victime._

\- _C'est totalement barbare !_ s'offusqua Hermione, horrifiée.

\- _Attends, toi aussi tu avais eu une retenue avec elle, Ginny,_ releva alors Ron. _Ne me dis pas qu'elle t'a fait faire la même chose ?_

\- _Malheureusement si_ , répondit la concernée en leur montrant sa propre main sur laquelle on pouvait encore discerner les mots « Je dois être une gentille fille ».

\- _Elle est malsaine.. Complètement tarée !_

\- _C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire pour qualifier une personne qui possède de tels instruments de torture_ ! _La mienne a eu le temps de cicatriser un peu, mais Harry.._

\- _J'ai dû y retourner hier soir, et j'ai encore une semaine qui m'attend._

\- _Tu n'iras pas, Harry_.

\- _Je dois y aller, Hermione,_ lui répondit-it en s'abîmant dans son regard. _Elle serait capable d'ajouter une autre semaine à mon compte si je n'y allais pas.._

\- _C'est horrible_ , déclara-t-elle en s'efforçant de retenir ses larmes. _On doit avertir Dumbledore._

\- _Mais on ne peut pas !_

\- _Bon sang, Harry ! Tu ne vas quand même pas laisser cette vieille chouette te mutiler la main sans rien dire ? Si les parents apprenaient ça.._

\- _Mais je n'ai pas de parents, Ron,_ coupa-t-il sèchement. Ne comprenaient-ils donc pas ce qu'ils risquaient s'ils parlaient ?

\- _Allons, les nôtres s'inquièteraient pour toi autant qu'ils s'inquièteraient pour nous, tu le sais !_

\- _On ne peux pas la laisser continuer, Harry_ , reprit Hermione, presque tremblante de colère et de frustration. _La prochaine fois, elle pourrait s'en prendre à des première année ! Nous sommes des préfets, c'est à nous d'arrêter ça !_

\- _Tu l'as dit toi-même, Hermione ! Malefoy est intouchable, car son père a des contacts avec le ministère. Alors imagine un peu Ombrage que Fudge a lui-même envoyée à Poudlard !_

\- _C'est vrai,_ acquiesça Ginny malgré elle. _Si Dumbledore l'apprend, il s'attaquera au ministère et ça lui retombera dessus.. Et sur l'école._

\- _Même chose pour tes parents, Ron_ , reprit Harry. _Ton père pourrait être renvoyé du ministère si jamais il l'apprend et tente de faire quelque chose._

 _\- Mais.._

 _\- On ne doit en parler à personne,_ conclut-il à contrecœur. _Pas à Dumbledore, pas à Fred et George, ni à Lavande, Luna, Neville, Sirius, McGonagall.. Ou encore Rogue_ (sonregard accrocha celui de la brune en prononçant le dernier nom, et elle rougit légèrement). _Et ce, jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve un vrai plan._ Ils acquiesçèrent, puis un silence inconfortable s'installa entre les quatre amis, silence qui fut brisé lorsque Hermione se jeta brusquement dans les bras de Harry, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

\- _Je suis désolée, Harry_. _J'aurais dû le remarquer avant.._

\- _Ce n'est pas ta faute, Hermione.. J'ai tout fait pour la dissimuler. Je ne voulais pas vous mettre en danger, Ron et toi,_ lui répondit-il en lui tapotant affectueusement la tête. Puis il sècha ses larmes et ils repartirent tous les quatre en direction de la Grande Salle.

\- _Ginny, comment ça se fait que Malefoy était au courant pour ta cicatrice ?_ lui demanda Ron sur le chemin.

\- _Il a dû l'apercevoir quand je lui ai foutu un coup de poing, je suppose.._

\- _Mais c'était avant ta retenue.._

\- _Laisse tomber, Ron. De toute façon, il n'en parlera pas._

\- _Mouais, c'est vrai.. Il aime trop voir les gens souffrir._

Après les cours, Harry et Hermione, attendus dans d'autres parties du château, abandonnèrent Ron aux bons soins de Lavande, sa nouvelle petite amie. La Serpentard était partie la première pour se rendre aux cachots et débuter en tant qu'assistante de potions. Harry n'était guère rassuré à l'idée de la savoir avec deux personnes qu'il détestait tant, et qui étaient, de surcroît, familières avec des mangemorts. Il ne manquait plus que Voldemort pour assombrir un peu plus le tableau. Ron, comme à son habitude, avait tenté de le rassurer en faisant preuve d'humour. _« Relax ! En première année, Hermione a mis le feu à la cape de Rogue pendant ton match de Quidditch, et elle a envoyé Malefoy au tapis deux ans plus tard. C'est plus pour eux que l'on devrait s'inquiéter !_ ». Cela avait au moins eu le mérite de le faire sourire, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle que Dolores Ombrage et sa plume maléfique l'attendaient sagement dans son bureau. Alors il passa par la salle commune des Gryffondor, grimpa jusqu'à son dortoir et prit la carte du Maraudeur avec lui avant de s'y présenter. Ainsi, il pourrait y jeter un œil après son heure de retenue et s'assurer que Hermione était en sécurité.

\- _Sois plus délicat avec les plumes de Jobarbille, veux-tu ? Ce serait potentiellement problématique si jamais tu les abîmais._

Drago ne répondit pas à cette remarque et se contenta de répéter niaisement les mots de sa collègue dans sa tête. Cela faisait une demi-heure que Rogue leur avait ouvert la porte de son bureau, et depuis, le blond avait dû s'atteler à la préparation d'une potion de Mémoire, tandis que Hermione s'occupait du rangement du stock de la réserve.

\- _La potion serait évidemment moins efficace_ , poursuivit-elle en continuant à classer les ingrédients par ordre alphabétique. _De plus, le Jobarbille n'émet aucun son jusqu'au moment de sa mort, où il laisse échapper un long cri constitué de tous les sons qu'il a entendus au cours de sa vie et qu'il reproduit en sens inverse. Alors fais-lui honneur et manipule ses plumes avec précautions !_

\- _Silence, Miss Granger_ , lui ordonna Rogue de son bureau en masquant un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il avait beau ne pas corriger ses parchemins dans la même pièce, il disposait d'une vue imprenable sur l'ensemble du laboratoire, de sorte à pouvoir réguler le comportement du jeune Malefoy dès que cela s'avérait nécessaire. Il essayait néanmoins de se montrer dur avec Hermione de temps à autre afin que ce dernier ne se sente pas directement visé.

\- _Tu as entendu, espèce de.. rat de bibliothèque_ , se rattrapa-t-il en sentant le regard de son directeur de maison lui brûler la nuque.

\- _On étoffe son vocabulaire à ce que je vois_ , se moqua Hermione, satisfaite.

Décidément, ce n'était pas ce à quoi Drago Malefoy s'était attendu. En effet, il s'était fait une tout autre image du poste d'assistant de potions lorsqu'il avait déposé sa candidature. Il avait pensé pouvoir rester seul dans la réserve avec la grande copine de Potter, l'épuiser en lui refilant tout son travail, puis l'insulter à l'en faire pleurer et peut-être même lui lancer un ou deux maléfices. Bref, de quoi lui donner envie de quitter Poudlard une bonne fois pour toutes. Mais cela ne se passait pas du tout comme prévu. Le professeur Rogue surveillait leur travail de très près et ne semblait pas décidé à les laisser à deux sans surveillance. Enfin, après ce qui lui parut être une éternité, il eut le droit à une pause à l'heure du dîner. Le blond s'en alla rejoindre la Grande Salle à vive allure, sans même accorder une once d'attention à sa collègue qui fit le chemin avec le maître des potions. Il détestait qu'on lui donne des ordres de la sorte. Il était un Malefoy, un sang-pur, un Serpentard en puissance, pas un pauvre elfe de maison !

\- _J'ai à peine commencé, mais je travaille déjà tellement_ , raconta-t-il à Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe et Goyle, une fois installé à table. _J'ai déjà fabriqué des potions dont vous ne soupçonnez même pas l'existence.._

\- _Mais tu n'as passé qu'une heure et demi là-bas_ , fit remarquer Blaise, mais il l'ignora.

\- _Rogue n'arrête pas de complimenter mon travail. Vous devriez l'entendre._

\- _Et Granger ?_ demanda Crabbe entre deux fourchettes.

\- _Oh, elle ? C'est comme si elle était invisible._

\- _Je suis contente de t'entendre dire ça, Drago_ , s'enquit Pansy en posant sa tête sur son épaule. _C'est génial que tu t'investisses déjà autant là-dedans._ Apparemment, elle l'avait pardonné, pensa amèrement Tracey, personnellement peu convaincue par les mensonges de Drago. Elle était assise un peu plus loin avec Daphné et Millicent et serrait tellement sa fourchette que sa main en devenait rouge.

\- _Je vais demander à Rogue de me prêter un bol d'essence de Murlap pour ta main_ , dit Hermione à Harry après avoir jeté un nouveau coup d'œil à sa cicatrice. _Ça te soulagera._

\- _Il ne t'en donnera pas s'il sait que c'est pour moi_ , répondit-il en la dissimulant sous sa manche.

\- _Je ne compte pas lui dire. J'inventerai une excuse._

\- _Comme quoi ?_ lui demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin. Hermione était douée en tout, sauf pour voler correctement sur un balai et raconter des mensonges.

\- _Hmm.. Car Pattenrond m'a griffé les jambes en me sautant dessus ?_ Harry se mit à rire.

\- _Mouais, pas très crédible. Tu peux faire mieux que ça_.

\- _Alors j'en fabriquerais moi-même !_

\- _Et s'il ne te laisse pas utiliser ses ingrédients ?_

\- _Alors.. Alors je demanderais au professeur Gobe-Planche de me prêter un Murlap !_

\- _Pour quoi faire ?_

\- _En guise d'animal de compagnie !_

Là-dessus, ils rirent tous les deux de bon cœur, mais quand ils tournèrent la tête pour voir la réaction de Ron, ils le virent en train d'embrasser Lavande comme si sa vie en dépendait.

\- _Un vrai strangulot, cette Lavande_ , déclara Harry en remarquant qu'il faisait soudain très chaud dans la Grande Salle.

\- _Et Ron alors ?_ s'amusa Hermione, les joues rosies. _On dirait qu'il s'entraîne à administrer le baiser du détraqueur !_ Ils éclatèrent à nouveau de rire, et bientôt, il fut temps pour la Serpentard de rejoindre les cachots. Drago la regarda partir avant lui, tandis que Harry, suivi de Cho, se dirigeait vers la volière pour écrire une lettre à Sirius. Puis il jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Pansy, et lorsqu'il vit qu'elle était occupée à parler avec Blaise, s'approcha de Tracey et la prit à part.

\- _Je veux que tu sois près du bureau de Rogue dans une demi-heure_ , lui chuchota-t-il sans passer par quatre cheminées. _Et prend l'appareil photo. Je prétendrai devoir aller aux toilettes et laisserai la porte ouverte. Prend-les en photo au moindre signe de rapprochement._

\- _Et si jamais il me voit ?_ lui répondit Tracey. Elle espérait une réponse un peu plus attentionnée à chaque fois, en vain.

\- _Ce n'est pas mon problème. Invente une excuse._

\- _On passe une bonne soirée, Malefoy ?_ fit Ginny en s'approchant du duo de Serpentard. Elle avait l'impression qu'ils étaient en train de préparer quelque chose.

\- _Meilleure maintenant que tu es là_ , lui répondit Drago, joueur, avant de pousser un cri de fouine qui fit pouffer la rousse de rire. _Aïe ! Tracey ! Tu m'as marché sur le pied !_

\- _Oups, comme je peux être maladroite,_ mentit-elle en s'en allant. Ginny, amusée, mais néanmoins toujours méfiante, rejoignit Luna et Neville.

\- _Une solution de Force ?_ s'exclama Hermione, le regard pétillant. Cela faisait une demi-heure que Drago et elle avaient rejoint le bureau de Rogue et ce dernier venait de leur demander de préparer une seconde potion. _Mais les élèves de cinquième année ne sont pas censés la voir avant des mois !_

\- _Vous plaindriez-vous, Miss Granger ?_ s'étonna-t-il en disposant une fiole remplie de sang de salamandre et un bocal d'ongles de griffon sur la table qui les séparait. _C'est la dernière chose que je vous demanderai aujourd'hui._

\- _Oh non, pas du tout,_ se réjouit-elle en ouvrant son manuel à la bonne page. _Je vais pouvoir la préparer à l'avance.. C'est génial !_

\- _Quelle chance_ , ironisa Drago en posant sa main sur la poignée de la porte.

\- _Puis-je savoir où vous allez, Mr Malefoy ?_

\- _Aux toilettes_ , _professeur_ , répondit-il en essayant de paraître le plus naturel possible. Puis il s'en alla en soufflant, tout en faisant attention à laisser la porte entrouverte derrière lui. « _Il est toujours sur mon dos.. Comme si j'allais ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets ! Mon père en entendra parler_ » murmura-t-il pour lui-même en s'éloignant.

Hermione commença la potion pendant son absence, levant le nez de son manuel de temps à autre pour regarder Rogue travailler devant elle. Il était en pleine préparation d'une potion lui aussi, et la sorcière s'attarda pour la première fois sur la longueur de ses cheveux qui lui arrivaient presque aux épaules. Ses camarades de Gryffondor, en particulier Harry et Ron, les qualifiaient souvent de gras lorsqu'ils voulaient se moquer de lui, mais Hermione, elle, trouvait ce genre de jugement injuste. Les problèmes capillaires, ça, elle connaissait, et comment lutter contre les cheveux gras lorsque l'on travaillait tous les jours avec des chaudrons dont s'échappaient mille et une vapeurs ? C'était ridicule de se moquer de lui pour cela.

\- _Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne les attachez pas ?_ lui demanda-t-elle soudainement, cherchant un moyen pour engager la conversation.

\- _Pardon ?_

\- _Vos cheveux._

\- _Vous êtes mal placée pour me le demander. Vous n'attachez jamais les vôtres pendant mes cours et on a parfois du mal à discerner un visage sous cette touffe._

\- _Hé ! Vous exagérez_ , répliqua Hermione, offensée. _Ils sont plus disciplinés qu'avant. Et pour votre gouverne, ce sont les vapeurs et la chaleur de votre salle de classe qui les font paraître plus ébouriffés !_

\- _Je vous taquine_ , la rassura-t-il en faisant léviter d'autres ingrédients vers lui.

\- _De toute façon, je n'aime pas vraiment les attacher, et j'évite de les couper trop courts, car ils boucleraient encore plus. Et vous ?_

\- _Si vous voulez tout savoir, Miss Granger, on m'a lancé un maléfice lorsque j'étais élève à Poudlard, et depuis, ils ne changent plus de longueur. Impossible de les couper ou de les faire pousser._

\- _Vraiment ?_ s'étonna Hermione. _Quel drôle d'idée.. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un tel sort !_

\- _Peut-être parce qu'il n'existe pas_ , se moqua-t-il en lui esquissant l'ombre d'un sourire. _Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez être naïve.._

\- _Vous avez un sens de l'humour très spécial, professeur_ , grimaça la Serpentard, à la fois vexée et amusée. Harry et Ron ne la croiraient jamais si elle leur disait qu'il lui arrivait de faire des blagues.

\- _Vous n'êtes pas la première à me le dire, Miss Granger._

\- _Pourrais-je connaître la véritable raison ?_ poursuivit-elle avec curiosité en oscillant entre son chaudron et le regard furtif du maître des potions.

\- _Quand j'étais petit, mon père détestait mes cheveux longs. Ils disaient que les garçons devaient avoir les cheveux courts.._

\- _C'est stupide_ , l'interrompit-elle sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

\- _Et comme je le détestais, je les gardais ainsi, et l'habitude est restée. C'est tout._

\- _Je vois_ , fit-elle en se replongeant aussitôt dans son manuel de potions. La jeune fille essayait d'avoir l'air le plus naturelle possible, mais son cœur se serra légèrement après avoir entendu sa réponse. Elle se rappela une nouvelle fois que tout le monde n'avait pas eu la chance de grandir dans une famille unie et aimante, contrairement à Ron et elle. Cela lui faisait un point commun avec Harry, mais le faire remarquer n'aurait certainement pas été la meilleure des idées. Néanmoins, Hermione était enchantée à l'idée que Rogue se soit confié à elle. Elle se sentait spéciale, digne de confiance, et cela lui rappela la soirée de dimanche qu'elle avait passé à son chevet. La sorcière appréciait ces moments où il baissait sa garde, ces moments où elle pouvait discuter avec le vrai Severus Rogue, comme si rien ne les séparait.

\- _Vous vous en sortez ?_ lui demanda-t-il alors en jetant un coup d'œil à son chaudron fumant. Hermione ne l'avait pas vu rejoindre l'autre côté de la table et avait failli faire un bond en entendant sa voix par-dessus son épaule.

\- _Je pense_ , répondit-elle modestement en tournant sa baguette dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre afin que la mixture suive le même mouvement.

\- _Un peu plus lentement_ , lui conseilla-t-il, et il posa sa main sur celle de son assistante afin de la guider. La potion prit alors une jolie teinte turquoise et Rogue se replaça à une distance plus appropriée pour ensuite se retirer dans son bureau, laissant une Hermione rougissante derrière lui. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était qu'il avait rougi, lui aussi. Tapie dans l'ombre, Tracey avait réussi à capturer ce moment de complicité, mais Hermione n'en avait aucune idée. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle commençait à apprécier un peu trop ces rapprochements avec le maître des potions.

La seconde semaine de cours s'acheva, puis la troisième suivit, et Harry commença à apprécier de nouveau sa vie à Poudlard. Cela faisait maintenant des jours qu'il avait fini par échapper aux griffes de Dolores Ombrage, et les traces laissées par sa plume maléfique guérissaient lentement, mais sûrement, grâce à l'essence de Murlap. Le Gryffondor pouvait de nouveau prendre part aux entraînements de son équipe de Quidditch, et même les maladresses et la négativité de Ron ne pouvaient lui retirer la joie d'être de retour sur le terrain. Ceux qui autrefois le dévisageaient commençaient à l'ignorer lorsqu'ils le croisaient dans un couloir, et si cela était apaisant, ce n'était pas réjouissant pour autant. En effet, la plupart d'entre eux devaient certainement avoir cru Ombrage sur parole lorsqu'elle avait nié le retour de Voldemort, leur donnant alors un faux sentiment de sécurité. Mais tous n'étaient pas si conciliants, et Harry le découvrit lorsque Ron reçut une lettre de Percy dans laquelle ce dernier lui recommanda de rompre tout lien avec son meilleur ami. Le roux s'empressa de lire ces quelques mots devant le concerné et, un soir où ils étaient les seuls encore debouts dans la salle commune, déchira la lettre en petits morceaux avant de la jeter dans la cheminée, traitant au passage Percy de quelque chose qu'il n'aurait certainement jamais osé répéter devant sa mère. Ce fut ce soir-là, à cet instant précis, que Sirius les contacta via la cheminée des Gryffondor. Il leur apprit que Sturgis Podmore, un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, s'était fait emprisonner à Azkaban après avoir été surpris tentant de forcer une porte au Ministère de la Magie. Harry ne le fit pas savoir, mais il trouva cela ironique étant donné qu'il n'arrêtait pas de rêver d'une porte inaccessible ces derniers temps. Mais la plus grande découverte fut celle concernant Cornelius Fudge. En effet, Sirius leur confia que ce dernier ne voulaient pas que les élèves de Poudlard soient formés au combat, car il était convaincu que Dumbledore complotait contre lui et voulait former une armée pour prendre le pouvoir. Voilà pourquoi ils devaient subir les cours insipides et inutiles de Dolores Ombrage. Harry et Ron ne manquèrent pas de raconter tout cela à Hermione le lendemain, et leur prétendue enseignante de défense contre les forces du Mal fut promue « Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard » par le ministère quelques jours plus tard. Dès lors, elle reçut l'autorisation d'inspecter ses collègues professeurs et d'agir en conséquence. On pouvait lire sur son visage qu'elle avait hâte d'en renvoyer certains.

\- _C'est le début de la fin_ , soupira Hermione en observant cette dernière se promener au loin, à la recherche de points à retirer aux élèves. Nous étions en plein milieu du mois de septembre et le trio avait décidé de s'installer à l'extérieur afin de profiter de l'air frais.

\- _Je vous parie que Trelawney sera la première à être jetée dehors_ , assura Ron en s'allongeant dans l'herbe. _Ombrage ne peut pas la supporter, elle et ses prédictions ! Elle est un peu comme toi sur ce point, Hermione._ Cette dernière répliqua en lui administrant un coup de « Mille herbes et champignons magiques ».

\- _Malefoy préférerait certainement qu'elle renvoie Rogue en premier_ , déclara-t-elle en continuant ses révisions.

\- _Comment ça se passe avec cet idiot ?_ s'enquit Harry. _Il te laisse tranquille ?_

\- _Il se tient à carreaux devant Rogue, mais ça se voit qu'il commence à en avoir marre de cumuler les fonctions, les devoirs et les révisions._

\- _Peut-être que Rogue l'épuisera assez pour qu'il décide de se faire transférer à Durmstrang,_ espéra Ron, mais Harry le coupa aussitôt.

\- _C'est impossible, Ron, il a bien trop de fierté pour ça. Il ne consentirait jamais à quitter l'école pour une telle raison._

- _Il verrait ça comme une défaite,_ ajouta Hermione, mais Ron changea brusquement de sujet.

\- _Quelque part, c'est une chance que Hagrid ne soit pas encore de retour._

\- _J'y ai pensé aussi. On doit faire quelque chose contre Ombrage. Et puis, c'est quoi ce titre ?_ « _Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard_ » ironisa-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. _On aura tout vu !_

\- _On en a déjà parlé, non ? On ne peut rien faire contre elle,_ s'énerva Harry. Il en avait assez de le répéter encore et encore, mais c'était la vérité.

\- _Alors faisons quelque chose pour nous !_ répliqua Hermione en fermant son livre et en le fourrant dans son sac. _On ne peut même pas apprendre à se défendre correctement alors que Vous-Savez-Qui est de retour ! On doit apprendre à se protéger et je trouverai un moyen._ Et là-dessus, elle s'en alla à la bibliothèque.

Une idée semblait avoir germé dans son esprit quelques jours plus tard, alors que son regard s'était posé sur le livre que Rogue lui avait prêté il y a plusieurs semaines. Il était passé vingt heures et Drago venait de quitter le laboratoire pour user (ou plutôt profiter) de ses fonctions de préfet, laissant à sa collègue et à son directeur de maison le soin de nettoyer derrière lui. Il n'avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps à la brune pour remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas chez son professeur. En effet, il avait cassé un bocal en tentant de le saisir, et avait alors quitté la pièce en serrant les dents, la main plaquée contre son avant-bras. Hermione répara aussitôt les dégâts, le cœur serré et la boule au ventre. Elle ne savait que trop bien ce qui avait provoqué cette soudaine douleur.

\- _Miss Granger_ , l'appela-t-il en sortant de son bureau, et elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il avait revêtu sa cape de voyage. _Vous serez libre de partir après avoir nettoyé et rangé les chaudrons._

\- _Où allez-vous ?_ lui demanda-t-elle en cherchant son regard, mais il fit semblant de ne rien n'avoir entendu et se dirigea vers la porte. Au fond, elle connaissait la réponse. _Professeur_ , insista Hermione en serrant les poings avec frustration, tandis qu'elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

\- _Vous avez fait du bon travail aujourd'hui,_ lui dit-il en s'emparant de la poignée de la porte, sans même lui adresser un regard. Rogue ne voulait pas se retourner et il ne le ferait pas. Il n'avait pas envie d'affronter l'air désemparé de son assistante et avait encore moins la force de maintenir son regard peiné. Mais en même temps, il ne pouvait pas partir sans lui dire quelque chose de gentil. Après tout, c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il la voyait. On ne pouvait jamais rien prévoir avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses sautes d'humeur. Mais ce n'était pas un compliment que Hermione voulait entendre. Elle aurait voulu qu'il se retourne, un léger sourire aux lèvres, qu'il retire sa cape et aille rejoindre ses appartements.. En somme, elle aurait voulu qu'il reste en sécurité au château, mais c'était impossible. Il devait accomplir son devoir pour Dumbledore, pour l'Ordre du Phénix, et Voldemort se fichait bien que cela tombe la veille de l'anniversaire de la Serpentard. Alors sans réfléchir, elle courut dans sa direction et l'enlaça très fort, les larmes perlant sur ses joues. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

\- _S-Soyez prudent_ , le pria-t-elle, la voix tremblante. Rogue ferma les yeux, interdit. Il n'était toujours pas habitué à ce que l'on s'inquiète pour lui, et encore moins à ce qu'on lui démontre de telles preuves d'affection. Il lui était impossible de rester impassible cette fois-ci, alors il s'autorisa quelques mots avant de partir et les accompagna d'un geste tout aussi significatif.

\- _Tout ce que vous voulez, Miss Granger,_ lui promit-il en lui caressant affectueusement la main alors qu'il se défaisait de son étreinte.

Ce n'était pas bien. Lui, Severus Rogue, était en train de s'attacher à Hermione Granger, et il ne le devait pas, car son âme à elle était pure, et la sienne était souillée. Elle était libre, et lui, enchaîné. Elle avait toute la vie devant elle, et la sienne était gâchée à tout jamais. Mais tandis qu'il marchait vers l'extérieur du château, sa petite voix intérieure ne put s'empêcher de lui rappeler que la sorcière se trouvait être la meilleure amie de celui que l'on appelait « Le garçon qui a survécu », soit la principale cible du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il aurait voulu croire que Hermione n'était pas plus en danger avec lui qu'avec Potter. Mais était-ce vrai ? Si Lord Voldemort apprenait que son précieux espion développait des sentiments pour une élève de Poudlard, qui plus est, une née-moldue, alors il la tuerait sur-le-champ, et Rogue ne tarderait pas à la rejoindre.

Une heure passa, puis deux, et trois, et Hermione demeurait seule dans le bureau. Rogue l'avait autorisé à partir il y a bien longtemps de cela, mais la jeune fille avait préféré rester ici à attendre son retour. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si elle aurait réussi à dormir, elle était bien trop angoissée pour cela. Recroquevillée dans un fauteuil et toujours vêtue de son uniforme, Hermione tenait fermement une tasse de thé vide contre elle, les traits tirés. Son regard oscillait entre l'horloge, la porte et la cheminée, guettant avec appréhension le retour du professeur. Elle avait passé les trois dernières heures à vérifier et compléter le stock de potions de soins afin d'être sûre de pouvoir le soigner convenablement s'il revenait blessé. La brune avait donc fini par préparer une potion de Régénération sanguine, une autre contre la paralysie, de l'essence de dictame, ainsi que du poussos et un philtre de Paix. Elle était exténuée, mais l'angoisse la gardait éveillée. Bientôt, l'horloge indiqua minuit, et Hermione entendit gratter à la porte. La Serpentard pensa aussitôt à Pattenrond : Peut-être avait-il de nouveau retrouvé Rogue évanoui devant le hall d'entrée ? Puis elle pensa à son directeur de maison qui lui reprochait souvent d'être trop naïve. Alors elle posa sa tasse, s'empara de sa baguette et ouvra la porte avec précaution, prête à en découdre avec Drago Malefoy si jamais il était venu s'en prendre à elle.

\- _Aaah !_ cria Hermione, surprise, en jetant un sort par réflèxe.

\- _Protego !_

La force du bouclier fit reculer la Serpentard de quelques pas. À cette distance, elle pouvait voir plus distinctement ses ennemis.. Ou plutôt.. Ses deux meilleurs amis ?

\- _Ahem.. Joyeux anniversaire !_ s'exclama Harry qui tenait un magnifique fraisier qui avait failli leur exploser à la figure. Pattenrond miaula avec affection.

\- _Mais t'es malade ou quoi ?_ gémit Ron qui venait d'avoir la peur de sa vie. Il tenait maladroitement deux cadeaux et trois bièraubeurres dans ses mains.

\- _Oh, je suis désolée, les garçons ! Je ne m'attendais pas à voir deux personnes ! J'ai eu peur,_ s'excusa Hermione, fébrile, en les faisant entrer tous les trois.

\- _Ce n'est pas grave_ , répondit Harry en riant, et Hermione les emmena dans le laboratoire où elle fit le ménage pour les aider à poser le tout sur la table. _On a croisé Malefoy pendant sa ronde et il m'a dit que tu ne tarderais certainement pas à sortir toi aussi.._

\- _Bon, ça, c'était après l'avoir menacé à coup de baguettes_ , rectifia Ron, visiblement fier de lui. _Sinon il ne nous l'aurait jamais dit, ce crétin._

\- _Alors on t'as attendu devant la salle commune des Serpentard.._

\- _Puis ces deux idiots de Crabbe et Goyle ont débarqué et ont failli nous voler notre gâteau ! Alors Harry est allé cherché la carte du Maraudeur.._

\- _Et on a fait une entrée fracassante_ , acheva ce dernier en échangeant un sourire amusé avec Hermione.

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici d'ailleurs ?_ reprit Ron en observant les environs avec intérêt, comme s'il venait de pénétrer dans l'antre d'une étrange créature. Harry, de son côté, fit léviter trois tabourets pour qu'ils puissent s'installer autour de la table. _Tu comptes préparer toutes les potions existantes ou quoi ?_

\- _Non, c'est que.. Rogue est parti en mission et je.._

\- _Oublie ça,_ coupa Harry en l'invitant à s'asseoir. _Allumons plutôt les bougies !_ Et sur ces quelques mots, Ron et lui brandirent leurs baguettes et s'exécutèrent, puis se mirent à célébrer l'anniversaire de leur meilleure amie en chanson.

\- _Joyeux anniversaire, Hermione !_

 _\- Fais un vœ_ _u_ _!_

Hermione les regarda avec affection et gratitude avant de se pencher vers le gâteau. Aucun mot ne pouvait décrire ce qu'elle éprouvait à cet instant. C'était un jour de semaine et Harry et Ron avaient pris la peine de rester éveillés exprès pour elle et étaient venus la chercher pour célébrer son anniversaire. Cette même pièce qui lui avait semblé si vide et si froide durant ces trois dernières heures respirait désormais l'amitié et le bonheur. Mais Rogue, lui, était toujours à l'extérieur, loin de la sécurité et de la chaleur du château.. Et c'est pourquoi elle lui dédia son vœu en soufflant ses bougies, espérant de tout cœur qu'il revienne sain et sauf.

\- _Merci beaucoup, les garçons !_ s'exclama-t-elle en les prenant dans ses bras.

\- _Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a seize ans_ , fit remarquer Ron en ouvrant les bièraubeurres, tandis que Harry coupait soigneusement le gâteau. _Bientôt la majorité ! Oh, j'allais oublier, on a des cadeaux pour toi !_

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire en ouvrant celui de Ron, qui consistait d'un livre de couture écrit par une célèbre sorcière et d'un paquet de chocogrenouilles.

\- _Je suis si mauvaise que ça, Ron ?_ ironisa-t-elle alors. _Mes bonnets ne doivent pas être si laids que ça si les elfes les prennent !_

\- _Mouais_ , murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Harry, _je commence à me dire qu'ils ne les récupèrent pas vraiment et que ce sont les Serpentard qui s'en servent comme serpillères ! On devrait se renseigner auprès de Dobby, tu ne crois pas ?_ Le brun hôchala tête,plus intéressé par la réaction qu'allait susciter son propre cadeau que par les dires de Ron. Hermione n'entendit heureusement pas leur conversation et remercia Ron.

\- _Voilà le mien_ , fit timidement Harry en lui tendant une jolie boite en satin. _Joyeux anniversaire, Hermione._ La concernée étouffa une exclamation en ouvrant son deuxième cadeau. Il s'agissait d'un somptueux collier en argent formant la lettre « H ».

\- _À la fois simple, mais unique_ , reprit-il, son visage rougissant malgré lui. _Comme toi._

\- _Avec un H comme Harry ?_ lui demanda-t-elle courageusement.

\- _Euh, plutôt pour Hermione,_ répondit-il, trop gêné pour être honnête.Ron lui mit un coup de coude pour qu'il se rattrape. _Mais ça peut très bien être Harry.. C'est comme tu veux !_ Et là-dessus, Hermione l'enlaça une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois-ci, elle préféra placer ses deux bras autour de son cou. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Harry disposa le collier autour du sien, puis ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à manger, boire, discuter et rire. Lorsqu'ils tombèrent à court de sujets de conversation, Hermione décida de jeter un coup d'œil au livre que lui avait offert Ron et se souvint alors de l'idée qu'elle avait eue un peu plus tôt.

\- _En parlant de livre.. On m'en a prêté un,_ fit-elle en allant chercher l'ouvrage qu'elle avait emprunté au professeur Rogue quelques semaines auparavant. _Il m'a aidé à avoir une idée fantastique._

-« _Les organisations de défense contre les forces du Mal au cours des siècles_ » lut Harry après qu'elle l'eut rejoint sur le fauteuil qu'elle avait élargi en canapé. Ron, lui, était en train de regarder Pattenrond mâchonner des bouchons de bièraubeurres vides.

\- _Beaucoup d'organisations luttant contre les forces du Mal ont été créées au cours des siècles_ , expliqua-t-elle en réprimant un bâillement. _Certaines militent simplement pour l'interdiction de maléfices jugés trop sombres ou pour le retrait de certains livres dans les bibliothèques scolaires, comme à Poudlard. Mais d'autres sont de vrais groupes avec un leader, et les membres y apprennent à se défendre !_

\- _Ne me dis pas que.._

\- _Tu as deviné, Harry, on va créer notre propre association ! Comme ça, on pourra apprendre de nouveaux sortilèges de défense et se perfectionner dans le domaine, et ce, même sans Ombrage !_

\- _C'est une super idée, Hermione,_ avoua Harry, _mais est-ce que c'est possible ?_

\- _Bien sûr que oui !_ affirma-t-elle avec une excitation palpable. _Ce sera un club, tout simplement, comme le club de sortilèges ou le club de Bavboules !_

\- _Mais Fudge ne veut pas que l'on s'entraîne_ , intervint Ron, intéressé par l'idée, mais néanmoins sceptique. _Il croit que Dumbledore cherche à créer une armée !_

\- _Alors on fera passer notre association pour autre chose_ , répliqua Hermione, déterminée. _Pourquoi pas un club consacré à la science des baguettes magiques ?_ _Ce serait une couverture parfaite et seuls les membres seraient au courant de ce que l'on y ferait vraiment !_

\- _Je suis pour_ ! déclara Ron en reprenant une part de gâteau.

\- _Est-ce qu'il t'arrive d'arrêter de manger, Ron ?_

\- _Arrête de te plaindre, Hermione, je suis en train de faire honneur à ton nouveau plan_ _!_ _Si on a une idée pour contrer Ombrage, alors il faut la saisir !_

\- _Mais est-ce qu'on va s'en sortir sans professeur ?_ leur demanda Harry. _On peut toujours demander à des élèves plus âgés de nous aider, mais.._

\- _En fait, Harry_ , reprit plus timidement Hermione, _je voudrais.. Je voudrais que ce soit toi notre professeur._

\- _Moi ?_ répéta le concerné, incrédule.

\- _Oui, toi_ __ _!_

\- _Mais qui voudrait de moi comme professeur, Hermione ?_

\- _Tout le monde !_ répondit-elle sincèrement. _Tu es de loin le plus qualifié pour ce rôle._

\- _C'est vrai, Harry, tu sais faire des choses que même les élèves de septième année ne savent pas faire ! Prends le sortilège du patronus, par exemple !_

\- _Tu sembles oublier que la moitié de l'école me considère comme un menteur et un fou furieux_ , ironisa-t-il en se levant du canapé, mais Hermione lui attrapa le poignet et le coupa dans son élan.

\- _L'autre moitié serait ravie d'apprendre de toi, Harry,_ le rassura-t-elle en serrant sa main dans la sienne. _J'en suis sûre._ Mais elle pouvait sentir que le brun était loin d'en être aussi certain, alors elle en profita pour lui rappeler que c'était son anniversaire aujourd'hui. À cet instant, Harry ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre par un sourire amusé. Quelque part, Hermione était à la fois son point faible et sa plus grande force.

\- _C'est de la triche_ , grimaça-t-il en s'asseyant de nouveau à ses côtés, et elle posa la tête sur son épaule en riant.

\- _En amour comme à la guerre, tous les coups sont permis ! Ne sommes-nous pas en guerre contre Ombrage, et par extension, le ministère ?_

\- _Exactement ! Allez, Harry, dis oui !_ insista Ron.

\- _Je vais y réfléchir,_ leur promit-il finalement.

Rogue rentra au château une heure et demi plus tard alors que tous ses habitants dormaient profondément. Il était épuisé, mais pour une raison qui lui échappait encore, le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait épargné ce soir en préférant passer ses nerfs sur deux autres mangemorts. C'est pourquoi il s'en était sorti sans blessures physiques cette fois-ci. Néanmoins, il aurait préféré être oublietté avant de rentrer à Poudlard. En effet, Voldemort l'avait envoyé lui et les deux autres mangemorts chez Broderick Moroz, un employé du ministère de la magie, afin de lui soutirer des informations confidentielles. Mais le sorcier, fidèle à sa réputation de Langue-de-plomb, avait refusé de parler et s'était vu infligé le sortilège Doloris à mainte reprises en guise de punition. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Rogue voyait des gens se faire torturer sous ses yeux, mais il n'y était toujours pas habitué, contrairement aux autres qui y prenaient un plaisir malsain. Le pire, c'était qu'ils s'étaient également attaqués à sa femme, et Rogue les avait arrêtés de justesse avant qu'ils ne touchent à leur garçon. Puis il les avait forcés à partir sans tuer le père, prétextant qu'un meurtre risquerait de les trahir. À l'heure qu'il était, ce dernier devait déjà être à St-Mangouste.. Mais au moins, il était vivant. Fatigué physiquement comme mentalement, Rogue pénétra discrètement dans ses quartiers sans même remarquer la présence d'un certain trio dans son laboratoire. Il faillit emprunter directement la cheminée pour rejoindre sa chambre, mais se ravisa afin d'aller chercher une fiole de potion pour un sommeil sans rêves. C'est là qu'il aperçut les trois sorciers : Weasley, recroquevillé dans un fauteuil, avec ce qui semblait être de la crème fouettée autour de la bouche, Potter, assoupi tranquillement sur un canapé en face, et Granger, blottie contre lui. Pendant un moment, le maître des potions sentit la colère monter en lui et songea à les mettre dehors. Comment osaient-ils dormir ici ? Ce n'était pas une auberge ! Mais Pattenrond manqua de le faire trébucher et miaula à ses pieds, comme s'il voulait lui dire « _Ne pense même pas à les réveiller !_ ». Il se tut alors, chassa la maudite boule de poils rousse de sa vue et observa les alentours. De nouvelles fioles avaient été disposées dans la réserve et certains de ses livres traînaient çà et là. Il y avait également des restes de gâteau d'anniversaire sur la table, du papier-cadeau arraché et des bièraubeurres vides sans bouchons. Hermione avait dû rester ici plus longtemps que prévu et ses deux compères l'avaient rejoint pour célébrer son anniversaire. Après tout, ça ne pouvait ni être celui de Potter, qui était né en juillet, ni celui de Weasley, qui aurait certainement préféré célébrer son anniversaire dans une autre partie du château. Agacé par le tableau qu'il avait sous les yeux, mais pas mauvais au point de chasser son assistante le jour de son anniversaire, Rogue s'avanca vers le canapé, essaya tant bien que mal d'ignorer Potter, et déposa une couverture sur les épaules de Hermione. Elle avait certainement prévu d'attendre son retour avant que ses camarades ne débarquent, et cette pensée lui réchauffa le cœur. Pour la première fois depuis de longues années, il était heureux d'être vivant.


	20. Ralliement et accident

Passé sept heures du matin, la lumière du jour commença à se refléter contre l'unique fenêtre du laboratoire, éclairant alors doucement la pièce qui était plongée dans la pénombre. Hermione se réveilla lentement, se frotta les yeux et esquissa un sourire en apercevant Harry allongé en face d'elle à l'autre extrémité du canapé. Cela devait être la deuxième fois qu'elle s'endormait à ses côtés, mais quelque part, elle avait l'impression qu'elle pourrait très vite s'y habituer. La Serpentard ne se rappelait néanmoins pas s'être endormie avec une couverture sur les épaules. Elle s'enroula à l'intérieur de celle-ci et se mit à observer les alentours, prête à commencer une nouvelle journée. La pièce lui semblait familière, mais ce n'était pas sa salle commune. Non.. Il s'agissait du laboratoire du professeur Rogue, et lorsqu'elle s'en aperçut, Hermione secoua l'épaule du brun et jeta à Ron un bouchon de bièraubeurre mâchouillé par Pattenrond la veille.

\- _Aïe ! Bon sang_ , gémit le roux en se réveillant. _Ça va pas la tête ?_

\- _Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu as le sommeil lourd, Ron !_

\- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ demanda Harry en émergeant de son sommeil.

\- _Mets tes lunettes et vois par toi-même_ , lui répondit Hermione, soucieuse, mais il était déjà trop tard. Tandis que Harry enfilait maladroitement sa monture, un bruit se fit entendre près de la cheminée, et bientôt, la silhouette ténébreuse du maître des potions s'avança vers le trio. Ron, horrifié, déglutit en le voyant s'approcher, mais Pattenrond préfèra le saluer chaleureusement en se jetant dans ses bras.

\- _Bonjour_ , fit Rogue de sa voix doucereuse après un silence qui leur parut durer une éternité. _Vous avez bien dormi ?_ Hermione détourna le regard, extrêmement gênée, tandis que Harry et Ron le regardaient caresser Pattenrond.

\- _Ah, euh, oui.. Merci_ , répondit naïvement le roux, soudain plus détendu. Le professeur le fusilla de ses yeux d'un noir perçant, stupéfait par tant de bêtise. On aurait dit qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'on lui serve le petit-déjeuner !

\- _C'était ironique_ , _Mr Weasley_ ,lui fit-il sèchement remarquer en tentant de garder son sang-froid.

\- _Nous nous apprêtions à partir_ , mentit Harry en rassemblant rapidement leurs affaires.

\- _Je suis ravi de l'entendre, Mr Potter. Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?_ Là-dessus, les deux garçons ne se firent par prier et s'en allèrent aussi vite que s'ils avaient été poursuivis par un sortilège de Feudeymon enragé.

\- _Je.. Je vais nettoyer et ranger tout ça_ , déclara Hermione en sortant sa baguette, mais Rogue lui fit signe de la ranger.

\- _C'est bon, je vais m'en occuper. Reprenez juste votre horrible boule de poils,_ répondit-il en lui tendant Pattenrond. Hermione s'exécuta en essayant de masquer sa surprise. Le fait que Rogue ait attendu le matin pour les congédier au lieu de les chasser en pleine nuit relevait déjà de l'exploit, et voilà qu'il se proposait maintenant de nettoyer ce qu'ils avaient laissé derrière eux la veille. Quoi que Harry et Ron aient pu en dire, il était en train de faire preuve de gentillesse.. Et cela était de plus en plus fréquent.

\- _Je suis désolée_ , reprit la jeune fille en faisant référence à la soirée d'hier soir. _Je ne savais pas que Harry et Ron allaient me rejoindre.. Ni qu'on allait finir par s'endormir ici._ Rogue resta silencieux et se contenta de faire disparaître toute trace de leur passage ici, ce qui découragea un peu Hermione. Elle était en tort, certes, et elle abusait encore un peu plus de son hospitalité en restant ici, mais il aurait au moins pu lui répondre ou lui adresser ne serait-ce qu'un regard. La brune plongea son visage dans la fourrure flamboyante de Pattenrond, prête à prendre son courage à deux mains, tandis que ce dernier regardait ses précieux bouchons de liège se faire engloutir par la poubelle. _Je suis soulagée de voir que vous allez bien_ , ajouta-t-elle en rougissant. _Extrêmement ravie même._

\- _Miss Granger_ , intervint alors Rogue avant de se taire à nouveau.

Ce dernier ferma les yeux, interdit, laissant Hermione attendre sa réponse. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, mais une question lui brûlait les lèvres : Pourquoi l'avait-elle attendu pendant tout ce temps alors qu'il l'avait autorisée à partir ? Était-ce par simple gentillesse ? Par inquiétude ? Serait-ce ridicule de penser que cette action provenait d'un sentiment plus fort ? Après tout, elle l'avait enlacé en pleurant à chaudes larmes ce soir-là.. Et bien que leurs contacts étaient assez rares, ils grandissaient de jour en jour et semblaient chargés de sens à chaque fois. Mais à quoi bon essayer de déchiffrer les faits et gestes de son assistante ? Tout cela était inapproprié. Elle demeurait son élève malgré leur récente proximité.. Et elle était certainement amoureuse de Potter. Le génialissime Potter.

\- _Tu es ridicule, Severus_ , murmura-t-il pour lui-même, songeant qu'il devait encore être en train de s'accrocher irraisonnablement à la seule personne qui lui témoignait de l'attention, comme il l'avait fait avec Lily autrefois.

\- _Pardon ?_

\- _Non, rien, je pensais à voix haute. Vous feriez mieux de partir._

Un silence inconfortable s'installa à nouveau dans la pièce, mais Hermione le brisa cette fois-ci avec un naturel déconcertant.

\- _Ah, je vois_ , fit-elle avec un léger rire, pensant comprendre la réaction de son interlocuteur. _Vous n'avez pas encore bu votre café du matin, je me trompe ?_ Et sur ces mots, la Serpentard fit apparaître une petite tasse remplie d'un liquide fumant sur le bureau,ce qui eut le mérite d'arracher un sourire à son propriétaire. _On dirait que je commence à vous connaître de mieux en mieux,_ conclut-elle d'un air fier.

\- _Effectivement_ , acquiesça Rogue en se retournant vers elle, _mais vous avez encore beaucoup de chemin à parcourir._ Hermione le jaugea du regard, à la fois amusée et intriguée, mais son sourire se fana lorsqu'il la raccompagna vers la sortie, sa main frôlant son dos. _Vous devriez y aller, Miss Granger, les cours ne vont pas tarder à commencer._

\- _C'est vrai_ , affirma-t-elle en pensant à l'état dans lequel sa propre main pourrait se retrouver si Ombrage apprenait qu'elle avait passé la nuit ici. _Je vais y aller. Mais avant de partir,_ poursuivit-elle d'un air malicieux, _sachez que je vous suis reconnaissante de ne pas avoir étouffé Harry et Ron dans leur sommeil._

\- _Considérez cela comme votre cadeau d'anniversaire.. Même si ça ne vaut pas votre joli collier, j'en ai bien peur_ , glissa-t-il en s'attardant sur la chaîne accrochée autour du cou de son assistante. Le maître des potions détourna le regard en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire. _Bonne journée, Miss Granger_ ,s'empressa-t-il de conclure en fermant la porte, mais Hermione la bloqua aussitôt avec son pied, geste qui fit sursauter Pattenrond.

\- _Le fait que vous soyez rentré sain et sauf hier soir est un assez beau cadeau en soi,_ lui confia-t-elle en rougissant à nouveau. _Bonne journée, professeur._ Sur ce, la Serpentard retira son pied et ferma la porte elle-même, laissant Rogue interloqué de l'autre côté. Il s'approcha ensuite de son bureau et but le contenu de sa tasse d'une seule traite.

\- _Ce n'était pas de la jalousie_ ,essaya-t-il de se convaincre en claquant la porcelaine contre la surface marbrée de celui-ci.

\- _Se pourrait-il qu'il soit jaloux, Pattenrond ?_ demanda Hermione à son animal de compagnie, tandis qu'ils quittaient les cachots.

\- _Oh que oui, ma chère !_ s'exclama Peeves en passant brusquement près d'elle pour lui tirer ses boucles brunes.

\- _Peeves !_ s'offusqua Hermione en manquant de perdre l'équilibre dans les escaliers. _Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde ou j'appelle le Baron Sanglant !_

\- _Je n'ai rien vu, rien entendu !_ promit-il aussitôt. Et sur ces mots, l'esprit frappeur disparut en laissant derrière lui une Hermione outrée, suivie de loin par Tracey qui rangeait discrètement son appareil photo à l'intérieur de son sac, le regard vide.

La semaine suivante, Ombrage, fraîchement nommée « Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard » par le ministre de la magie en personne, ne tarda pas à inaugurer son titre en inspectant ses collègues pendant leurs cours. Fidèles à leur réputation, les professeurs McGonagall et Rogue ne lui laissèrent pas l'occasion de les troubler, et elle prit donc sa revanche sur Trelawney qui, paniquée, fut incapable de lui prédire autre chose qu'un message funeste. Afin d'achever son inspection dans les règles de l'art, la dame en rose jugea bon d'interroger quelques élèves triés sur le volet. Drago, voulant faire son intéressant, lui confia alors que leur professeur de divination avait une fois confondu des feuilles de thé avec des herbes moldues peu recommandables.

\- _Elle en a vraiment ?_ s'étonna Fred lorsque Parvati informa la table des Gryffondor au déjeuner. Les jumeaux semblaient éprouver un intérêt soudain pour Trelawney.

\- _Comment ça s'appelle déjà ?_ demanda Ron en réfléchissant. _De la Marie Rowena ?_ Les nés-moldus assis à la même table qu'eux éclatèrent de rire.

\- _C'est n'importe quoi_ , coupa aussitôt Parvati, visiblement offensée à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse croire à cette histoire. _Drago_ _Malefoy a menti, c'est évident !_

\- _Quel sale type,_ fit Harry en jetant un coup d'œil agacé à la table des Serpentard.

\- _Mais on doit bien avouer qu'il sait y faire, le blondinet,_ fit remarquer George entre deux fourchettes. _Pas étonnant que Ombrage l'ait cru.. Trelawney est totalement perchée !_

\- _Comme Luna Lovegood_ , ajouta Lee en pointant la blonde du doigt. Elle était assise seule à la table des Serdaigle et lisait un exemplaire du Chicaneur à l'aide de grandes lunettes colorées.

\- _Laissez Luna en dehors de tout ça, voulez-vous ?_ grimaça Ginny en pleine lecture du même magazine. Elle avait dissimulé son sourire derrière ses pages en apprenant que Drago avait suggéré que Trelawney fumait des substances illicites. Sa réflexion avait été, certes, totalement déplacée, mais c'était le genre d'humour que la rousse appréciait.

\- _Bien dit, Ginny. C'est une fille cool_ , _Luna. Il faut juste apprendre à la connaître un peu_ , acquiesça Ron en se levant pour aller la rejoindre, mais Lavande débarqua dans la Grande Salle en courant et lui sauta au cou.

\- _Ron-Ron !_ gloussa la blonde en l'enlaçant si fort que son visage prit une teinte bleuâtre. Fred, George, Ginny et Harry pouffèrent de rire en assistant à la scène, mais sa petite amie les ignora. _J'ai quelque chose pour toi, mon Ron-Ron ! Tu vas adorer !_ Bientôt, Hermione ne fut plus la seule à s'être vue offert un collier.

Il fallut à Harry une nouvelle heure de torture à la Dolores Ombrage pour qu'il se décide finalement à agir. Prétendre au titre de professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal ne lui plaisait guère, et pour cause, il était loin de se sentir à la hauteur pour cela et restait persuadé que personne ne voudrait apprendre à ses côtés. Mais Hermione et Ron avaient raison. Aucun de leurs camarades de classe n'avait un jour été assailli par une armée de détraqueurs affamés, n'avait été poursuivi par un magyar à pointes déchaîné, ou s'était vu infliger un des trois sortilèges impardonnables. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui les attendait dehors, de **qui** les attendait dehors. Et c'est pourquoi Harry se devait de partager ses expériences avec eux et de leur transmettre le savoir qu'il en avait tiré. Poudlard devait contre-attaquer, et si c'était leur seule chance de se se rebeller et d'apprendre à se protéger, alors le Gryffondor la saisirait, à la mémoire de Cedric Diggory. Ce fut dans cet état d'esprit que le trio se réunit à la Tête de Sanglier lors du premier week-end à Pré-au-Lard, prêt à recruter quiconque voudrait bien se joindre à eux. Le mois d'octobre était arrivé avec sa fraîcheur et son humidité habituelles, et Harry, Ron et Hermione patientèrent pendant un bon quart d'heure avant d'être rejoints par trois potentiels membres : Ginny, Neville et Luna. Puis vinrent Fred, George et Lee, accompagnés de Katie, Alicia et Angelina, et les trois meilleurs amis se réjouirent de voir que neuf personnes s'étaient déplacées pour se rebeller contre Ombrage. Le bouche-à-oreille semblait avoir fonctionné étant donné que Lavande, Parvati, Padma, Terry et Dean arrivèrent par la suite, suivis de Colin, Dennis, Anthony, Michael et Cho (qui elle-même invita son amie Marietta, visiblement moins motivée que cette dernière). Susan, Hannah, Ernie et Justin les rejoignèrent également et Hermione sourit en reconnaissant Graham, le jeune Serpentard avec qui elle avait sympathisé à la rentrée, franchir la porte de l'auberge avec Tracey et Zacharias.

\- _Harry ! Nous sommes trente ! C'est génial_ , lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

\- _Vingt-neuf_ , corrigea sèchement Ginny en jetant un regard noir à Tracey. _Je ne veux pas d'elle ici._ C'était certainement à cause de la blonde que Michael avait rompu avec elle, et la Gryffondor ne l'oubliait pas. De plus, elle la croisait souvent avec Drago Malefoy ces derniers temps, et cela ne lui disait rien de bon.

\- _Allons, Ginny_ , tenta de la raisonner Hermione.

\- _Je sais que tous les Serpentard ne sont pas mauvais, Hermione. Tu en es la preuve même. Mais Tracey n'est pas digne de confiance. On ne sait jamais ce qu'elle a derrière la tête ! Elle faisait tout pour entrer dans les bonnes grâces de Ombrage à la rentrée.. Elle pourrait très bien nous trahir._

\- _Je sais comment elle est, Ginny, mais si elle veut rejoindre la résistance et apprendre à se protéger.. Alors on se doit de lui tendre la main et de l'accepter parmi nous._

Même s'ils s'étaient efforcés de dissimuler leurs doutes, Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient tous les trois appréhendé cette première réunion à la Tête de Sanglier. L'auberge ne portait pas son nom pour rien : Une tête de sanglier était suspendue à une vieille potence en bois à l'entrée, et le trio n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de penser que cela ne jouerait certainement pas en leur faveur. De plus, l'endroit était plutôt miteux et semblait imprégné d'une forte odeur de chèvre. La réunion se passa néanmoins bien mieux que prévue, même si les cinq premières minutes se révélèrent assez embarrassantes pour Harry qui se sentit dès lors scruté par une trentaine de regards curieux. Ron déclara que personne ne parlerait des évènements de l'année dernière et finit par détendre l'ambiance en invitant les uns et les autres à commander un jus de citrouille ou un chocolat chaud. Si certains, comme Zacharias, étaient venus par pure curiosité, ou s'étaient vus forcer la main comme Marietta, la plupart des élèves présents semblaient intéressés et dignes de confiance. Ils détestaient les cours de Dolores Ombrage et souhaitaient apprendre à se défendre correctement.

\- _Pas que pour les examens, mais aussi pour être préparé à ce qui nous attend dehors_ , justifia Justin en parlant au nom de tous.

Ses paroles rassurèrent Harry et lui donnèrent du courage. Il y avait donc d'autres personnes qui le croyaient quant au retour de Voldemort. Même Dean, sceptique à la rentrée, était venu assister à la réunion. Le groupe passa plus d'une heure à la Tête de Sanglier, à discuter des disponibilités de chacun, des lieux dans lesquels ils pourraient s'entraîner.. Naturellement, quelqu'un finit par poser la question fatidique.

\- _Est-ce qu'on y arrivera réellement sans professeur ?_ demanda Cho.

\- _En fait, on en a déjà un_ , lui répondit Hermione, et elle se tourna vers ce dernier, confiante. _Ce sera Harry._ Les joues de la Serdaigle prirent alors une teinte rosâtre et elle lui esquissa un sourire maladroit qu'il lui rendit.

\- _Hermione_ , murmura-t-il, soudain gêné et incertain.

\- _On devrait plutôt choisir un septième année, non ?_ objecta Zacharias avec une certaine arrogance. _Les élèves les plus âgés sont ceux qui s'y connaissent le plus._

\- _Tu as entendu ça, Fred ?_ releva George d'un air moqueur. _Il croit vraiment qu'on en sait plus que Harry !_

\- _Il est mignon_ , répondit-il en riant, et le visage du Poufsouffle prit une teinte similaire à celui de Cho. _La seule chose que l'on pourrait vous apprendre, ce serait de provoquer des explosions çà et là et de métamorphoser des ours en peluche en araignée. N'est-ce pas, Ron ?_ Il lui adressa un clin d'œil et Ginny pouffa de rire.

- _La ferme, Fred._

\- _Bref, pas très efficace contre des mangemorts ou des professeurs à tête de crapeau._

Après un récit des aventures de Harry (moyennement apprécié par ce dernier), il fut officiellement décidé que le Gryffondor deviendrait leur leader. Hermione, radieuse, se pencha alors vers son sac et en sortit une feuille de parchemin vierge ainsi qu'une plume qu'elle posa au centre de la table.

\- _Bien.. Je suppose que vous êtes tous partants si vous êtes encore ici. Nous allons donc noter nos noms là-dessus, comme une sorte de pacte. Il n'y aura pas de retours en arrière possibles, ni de trahisons envisageables. D'ailleurs, il n'y en a déjà plus._

Ses camarades hochèrent la tête avec conviction, tandis que Harry et Ron regardaient leur amie avec une certaine admiration.

\- _On devrait choisir un nom pour l'association_ _avant_ , proposa Lavande.

\- _Oh oui_ , se réjouit Parvati. _Voyons.. Pourquoi pas « La ligue anti-crapeau » ? Ça collerait parfaitement à Ombrage !_

\- _Hé !_ s'offusqua Neville en avalant son chocolat chaud de travers. _Tu as pensé à Trévor ?_ Les Gryffondor se mirent alors à rire avant d'être interrompus par Luna.

\- _J'ai une idée_ , fit-elle d'un air rêveur, convaincue que la sienne était la bonne. _Appelons-nous « Les sombrals de Poudlard » ! Après tout, on travaillera dans la transparence et personne ne connaîtra notre existence.._

\- _Exceptés ceux ayant vu la mort ?_ compléta Hermione, perplexe.

\- _C'est charmant, Luna_ , ironisa Harry, _mais on va encore chercher._

\- _Pourquoi pas « L'Association de Défense » ? « L'A.D » pour faire court !_

\- _Hmm.. Et si on utilisait ton abréviation pour quelque chose de plus cool, Cho ?_ lui proposa Ginny. _Je pense à_ _« L'Armée de Dumbledore» ! C'est la plus grande peur du ministre, non ? Et c'est lui qui nous a envoyé cette satanée Ombrage !_

\- _Pas mal, petite sœur !_ répondit Ron en lui tapant dans la main. _Je suis pour !_

Les membres de L'Armée de Dumbledore scellèrent alors leur union en apposant chacun leur nom sur la surface du parchemin, puis quittèrent la Tête de Sanglier pour retourner à leurs activités personnelles.

\- _Trente personnes !_ se réjouit Hermione en passant près de la poste de Pré-au-Lard. _Trente personnes !_ répéta-t-elle, visiblement surexcitée, ce qui amusa un peu Harry.

\- _Vas-y, crie-le un peu plus fort, je pense que Ombrage ne t'a pas entendue,_ railla Ron, néanmoins satisfait lui aussi.

\- _Allons, Ron, c'est génial,_ reprit-elle avec enthousiasme. _Poudlard va commencer à se rebeller ! Oh, Harry ! Tu vas être un super professeur, j'en suis sûre !_ Et là-dessus, elle étreigna ses deux meilleurs amis avant de retourner au château. Un peu plus loin, Tracey et Drago discutaient dans une allée déserte.

\- _Alors, tu as pu assister à leur réunion ?_ lui demanda-t-il en jetant de vifs coups d'œil derrière son épaule, comme s'il avait peur d'être vu en sa compagnie.

\- _Oui, pendant que tu étais en train d'embrasser Pansy dans le salon de thé de Madame Pieddodu_ , lui répondit la blonde avec mépris.

\- _Jamais je ne poserai les pieds dans un endroit aussi ringard_ , se défendit-il aussitôt. _Alors, c'était comment ? Je l'ai abandonné elle et Blaise au magasin de plumes Scribenpenne et ils ne vont pas tarder à venir me chercher._ Tracey le considéra longuement, sembla réfléchir, puis prit un air faussement détaché avant de répondre.

\- _C'était.. sympa_ , dit-elle tout simplement.

\- _Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils prévoient de faire ?_

\- _Ils veulent créer un club sur la science des baguettes.. Quelque chose comme ça._

\- _Pardon ?_ s'étonna Drago avant de se mettre à rire. _Potter réunit tout une bande d'idiots pour ça ? C'est encore plus ridicule que je ne le pensais !_

\- _C'est Hermione qui a lancé l'idée, tu sais comment elle est.._

\- _Ouais, totalement cinglée ! Mais elle ne sera bientôt plus la seule. Rogue et elle me rendent fou dans leur laboratoire à deux mornilles.. Heureusement que je sais que je ne jouerai pas au assistant toute l'année. On se débarrassera bientôt d'eux._

\- _Drago ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ s'exclama Pansy au loin, de retour avec Blaise.

\- _On va boire un verre !_ l'averti ce dernier.

\- _J'arrive !_ leur répondit-il avant de reprendre à voix basse. _Bref.. Concernant leur club à la noix.. Je veux que tu y restes. On ne sait jamais._ Tracey leva un sourcil, la mine renfrognée. _**J'aimerais**_ _que tu y restes,_ se força-t-il à corriger. _Voilà. À plus tard._ Là-dessus, la Serpentard regarda le blond s'éloigner pour rejoindre ses deux camarades.

\- _Tu parlais encore avec Tracey ?_ Drago fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu.

\- _On est jalouse, Parkinson ?_ se moqua gentiment Blaise. Il avait pris l'habitude de l'appeler par son nom de famille. C'était devenu comme un signe de son affection.

\- _Tais-toi un peu_ , lui conseilla-t-elle en grimaçant.

\- _C'est ma tournée cette fois-ci,_ lança le blond en se dirigeant vers Les Trois Balais. _Qu'est-ce que vous prendrez ?_

\- _Hmm.. Peut-être un soda de Branchiflore, pour changer !_

\- _Sûrement un rhum groseille pour moi._

 _\- Au fait, j'ai acheté une nouvelle plume. Tu veux la voir, Drago ?_

\- _Tu as intérêt à dire oui, elle a pris des heures à se décider_..

Tracey observa leurs silhouettes s'engouffrer à l'intérieur du pub. Quelque part, ils lui rappelaient Harry, Hermione et Ron, bien que leur relation était clairement différente. Même à la Tête de Sanglier, chacun s'était installé en petit groupe d'amis. Tout le monde semblait avoir trouvé sa place à Poudlard.. Tout le monde sauf elle. Et à cet instant, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de s'imaginer à la place de Pansy, envieuse.

La vie à Poudlard continua son cours, ne s'arrêtant pour personne, et Ombrage commença à instaurer de petites règles mesquines camouflées sous l'appelation de « décrets d'éducation ». Ces derniers avaient soi-disant été créés afin de réguler le fonctionnement de l'école de sorcellerie britannique, mais les élèves et professeurs savaient pertinemment qu'ils ne servaient qu'à renforcer le contrôle du ministre de la magie sur Poudlard, et à assouvir les désirs d'ambitions de sa sous-secrétaire d'État. La première de ces lois fut accrochée dans le hall le lendemain matin. Dessus, on pouvait y lire :

« Toutes les organisations, associations, équipes, groupes et clubs d'élèves sont dissous à compter de ce jour. Une organisation, association, équipe, groupe ou club se définit par le rassemblement à intervalles réguliers de trois élèves ou plus. L'autorisation de former à nouveau de tels rassemblements doit être demandée à la Grande Inquisitrice, le professeur Ombrage. Aucune organisation, association, équipe, groupe ou club d'élèves ne peut exister sans l'approbation de la Grande Inquisitrice. Tout élève fondateur ou membre d'une organisation, association, équipe, groupe ou club qui n'aurait pas été approuvé par la Grande Inquisitrice serait immédiatement renvoyé de l'école ».

Les réactions des membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore furent assez mitigées. Si les Gryffondor, qui représentaient la majorité, restèrent déterminés et résolus, les Serdaigle, eux, commencèrent à s'inquiéter, pour ensuite être rassurés par les loyaux Poufsouffle. Les Serpentard, au léger nombre de trois, s'en remirent à leur préfète, Hermione. Ils étaient désormais tous liés par le destin et ne pouvaient plus reculer. Le mois d'octobre fut ponctué par d'autres décrets tous plus ennuyants et inutiles les uns que les autres. Les étudiants devaient s'y conformer, tandis qu'ils révisaient pour leurs examens de fin d'année, que les équipes de Quidditch s'entraînaient pour leurs matchs à venir et que les deux assistants de potions travaillaient dans les cachots. Entre temps, l'Armée de Dumbledore se réunissait en secret dans la Salle sur Demande, située au septième étage. Hermione avait utilisé un sortilège Protéiforme sur de faux gallions afin de permettre aux membres de communiquer entre eux. Ils commencèrent par étudier des sortilèges simples comme le sortilège de Désarmement et celui de Stupéfixion, et Harry remarqua rapidement que la plupart d'entre eux étaient loin d'être brillants. C'était compréhensible étant donné qu'ils n'avaient jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de pratiquer la magie en dehors des cours. Hermione prenait sur elle, mais ces dernières semaines l'épuisaient presque autant que celles qui avaient rythmé sa troisième année à Poudlard. La Serpentard devait quotidiennement suivre ses cours, faire ses devoirs, réviser pour ses examens de fin d'année, participer aux réunions de l'A.D trois fois par semaine, faire ses rondes de préfète un soir sur deux, et accomplir ses devoirs d'assistante presque tous les soirs. Rogue semblait également plus distant depuis un moment, et la brune finit par se dire qu'elle ne deviendrait certainement pas plus proche de lui. Néanmoins, elle avait toujours envie d'essayer.

Lors du traditionnel dîner d'Halloween, le maître des potions était assis à la table des professeurs, sirotant silencieusement un verre de vin métamorphosé par McGonagall. Ombrage avait demandé à ce que l'on ne serve uniquement du rosé aromatisé à la citrouille à leur table, mais le goût était tel que la directrice des Gryffondor avait fait en sorte d'épargner ses autres collègues. Comme chaque année, la Grande Salle avait été décorée pour l'occasion, et la Grande Inquisitrice s'amusa à dire que Rogue et Flitwick n'auraient pas besoin de déguisement pour ce soir, insinuant qu'ils ressemblaient déjà assez à une chauve-souris et à un gobelin.

\- _Et depuis quand se déguise-t-on en gobelin pour Halloween ?_ rétorqua McGonagall en essayant de garder son sang-froid. _Votre remarque est totalement déplacée, Dolores._

\- _Voyons, Minerva, les moldus s'habillent bien en sorcier !_

Elle avait prononcé le mot « moldus » avec un certain dégoût, ce qui donna à sa collègue l'envie de la voir s'étouffer avec son horrible boisson. Rogue, de son côté, demeurait d'humeur taciturne. Ce dernier détestait Halloween et aurait préféré passer sa soirée dans ses appartements avec un bon bouquin. Il avait connu trop d'horreurs en ce jour, mais il ne s'attendait toutefois pas à ce qu'un nouveau désastre se produise.

\- _Professeur Dumbledore ! Professeur Dumbledore !_ s'exclama Rusard en atteignant la table des professeurs, essouflé.

\- _Qu'y a-t-il, Argus ?_ demanda le directeur d'une voix calme.

\- _C'est à propos d'une élève de Serpentard.. Elle est tombée de la tour d'astronomie ! Une équipe de médicomages de St-Mangouste est déjà sur les lieux, accompagnée de Mme Pomfresh.. Je suis venu aussi vite que possible._

Les élèves étaient bien trop excités par l'atmosphère d'Halloween pour entendre quoi que ce soit, mais les professeur, eux, se figèrent en entendant les paroles du concierge. Rogue jeta un regard inquiet à la table des Serpentard et se mit à compter mentalement ses élèves. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Hermione et Drago étaient absents. Dumbledore remercia poliment Rusard et se leva en silence, invitant discrètement les directeurs de maison à le suivre. Rogue fut le plus rapide des quatre et devança Dumbledore, se fichant bien de capter l'attention des quatre longues tables. Il avait retrouvé Hermione baignant dans une mare de sang au début de sa première année et était terrifié à l'idée que le scénario se reproduise.

\- _Je pense que tu as fait beaucoup de progrès_ , _Neville_ , le complimenta la concernée en arrivant au rez-de-chaussée. _Tu as réussi à désarmer Ron !_ Les trios d'or et d'argent venaient de quitter la Salle sur Demande et s'apprêtaient à rejoindre la Grande Salle, ignorant ce qui venait de se produire.

\- _Il faut dire que je_ _n'étais pas vraiment concentré_ , commença à se défendre le roux, mais Ginny le coupa dans son élan en lui administrant un coup de coude.

\- _Toute réussite est une victoire à célébrer_ , s'enthousiasma Luna.

\- _Exactement !_

Alors que Hermione approuvait les paroles de la Serdaigle, elle aperçut Rogue au loin, accourant dans leur direction. Lorsqu'il arriva à leur hauteur, la brune remarqua que les yeux de son mentor brillaient, comme si des larmes menaçaient de s'en échapper. Il avait l'air bouleversé et elle aurait pu jurer qu'il avait eu envie de la prendre dans ses bras avant de se raviser.

\- _Miss Granger_ , dit-il en ignorant les cinq autres. _Merci, Merlin.. Vous allez bien._

\- _Que s'est-il passé ?_ s'enquit immédiatement Hermione en ressentant sa détresse. Il était extrêmement rare de voir le professeur Rogue paniquer et les six jeunes sorciers se mirent aussitôt à s'agiter.

\- _C'est Voldemort ?_ demanda brusquement Harry. Sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair lui piquait ces temps-ci, lui faisant redouter le pire à chaque fois.

\- _Harry_ , grimaça Ron qui détestait entendre ce nom. Rogue jeta un rapide coup d'œil au brun avant de rejeter son attention sur Hermione.

\- _Il y a eu un accident_ , lui expliqua-t-il gravement. _Venez avec moi._ Comme par peur de la perdre de vue, il se saisit de son poignet et se remit en route, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville et Luna sur leurs talons. Hermione glissa naturellement sa main dans la sienne et la lui serra, effrayée de ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à découvrir.

Le professeur et la préfète se détachèrent l'un de l'autre une fois arrivés à destination et se précipitèrent vers Mme Pomfresh. Derrière elle, une équipe de médicomages vêtue de longues robes vertes installait le corps de la victime dans un branquart. Harry et Luna remarquèrent que des sombrals tiraient le véhicule blanc qui portait l'emblème de l'hôpital. Hermione tenta de reconnaître sa camarade de maison, mais cette dernière était déjà recouverte de bandages, ce qui rendait la tâche impossible. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick et Chourave finirent par les rejoindre.

\- _Bonsoir, Pompom_ , la salua Dumbledore en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

\- _B-Bonsoir, Albus_ , répondit-elle en réprimant un sanglot.

\- _Pompom_ , murmura le professeur McGonagall qui partageait sa douleur.

\- _Oh, Minerva.. Qu'une telle chose se produise à Poudlard.. C'est horrible._ Dumbledore remarqua que ses yeux étaient rougis par les larmes et qu'elle tenait un mouchoir humide entre ses mains tremblantes. Aussitôt, il tenta de la rassurer.

\- _Notre amie est entre de bonnes mains maintenant._

McGonagall se rapprocha pour prendre sa vieille amie dans ses bras. En tant qu'infirmière de l'école, Mme Pomfresh était, tout comme les professeurs, en contact direct avec les élèves durant toute l'année. Elle était toujours présente pour leur administrer des soins, ce qui expliquait sa réaction lors de pareille tragédie.

\- _Pourrions-nous savoir de qui il s'agit ?_ demanda alors Rogue.

\- _Pansy Parkinson.._

Hermione plaqua ses deux mains contre sa bouche, visiblement choquée. Les larmes lui montèrent rapidement au yeux et elle se réfugia dans les bras de Rogue pour pleurer. Personne ne fit attention à son geste. En effet, tous étaient bien trop ébranlés par la nouvelle pour se concentrer sur autre chose. Même Harry fut trop bouleversé pour envier le maître des potions, et se contenta de réconforter sa meilleure amie en lui caressant délicatement l'épaule.

\- _Pendant des années,_ _j'ai soigné des élèves tombés de leur balai en jouant au Quidditch.. J'ai assisté à l'arrivée d'enfants pétrifiés dans mon infirmerie, je me suis occupée de ceux qui revenaient d'aventures horribles et inimaginables.. Mais c'est bien la première fois que quelqu'un fait une tentative de suicide.._

Ginny se rappela avec horreur de la fois où elle avait été emmenée dans la Chambre des Secrets, mais quelqu'un derrière elle avait l'air de se noyer dans ses propres larmes, et cela la sortit de ses pensées. Elle fit pour se retourner, mais au même moment, la personne passa brusquement devant elle. Il s'agissait de Drago Malefoy.

\- _Pansy ? Pansy, une tentative de suicide ?!_ répéta-t-il en crachant presque au visage de Mme Pomfresh, furieux. _Vous vous foutez de moi !_ Celle-ci ne réagit pas tout de suite, ce qui laissa le temps à Drago de se diriger vers l'équipe médicale. _Laissez-moi l'accompagner, je suis son petit ami !_

\- _Je suis désolé, jeune homme, mais ça ne va pas être possible._

\- _Je dois rester avec elle !_ s'égosilla-t-il en avalant ses larmes. _Ne m'en empêchez pas !_ Il sortit alors sa baguette dans un geste de détresse, mais Rogue fut plus rapide que lui et se détacha de Hermione pour l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable.

\- _Calmez-vous, Drago,_ lui conseilla-t-il en le maîtrisant.

\- _Ne me dites pas ce que je dois faire !_

Il rejoignit le château en courant, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues, semblables à des perles. Tous l'observèrent partir, partagés. On pouvait déceler de la peine dans le regard de certains et du choc dans celui des autres, mais ce fut Harry qui fut le plus surpris par la réaction du blond. Lorsqu'ils retournèrent leur attention sur Pansy, Ginny en profita pour rentrer à son tour. Sans savoir pourquoi elle agissait de la sorte, la rousse se mit à suivre discrètement Drago jusqu'aux toilettes des garçons et s'arrêta lorsqu'il en franchit la porte. Il y entra sans même allumer les torches accrochées aux murs, se dirigea vers le lavabo qu'il enclencha pour se rafraichir le visage, puis observa son propre reflet, brisé, dans le miroir intact. Cela sembla troubler Ginny sur le moment. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'il ne se souciait que de sa propre personne.

\- _Qu'est-ce.. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_ lui demanda-t-il en l'apercevant dans l'ombre. La Gryffondor ne sut quoi répondre sur le coup. _Tu viens te moquer de moi, c'est ça ?_

\- _Ne sois pas idiot_ , répondit-elle en entrant finalement dans la pièce.

\- _Ce sont les toilettes des garçons. Tu n'as rien à faire ici._

\- _Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire._ Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui jette un sort ou parte en l'ignorant, mais sa réaction fut tout autre.

\- _C'est si soudain_ , lui avoua-t-il, ses yeux gris rivés sur le fond du lavabo. _Je ne comprends pas comment ça a pu se produire.. J'aurais dû être avec elle.._

\- _Où est-ce que tu étais ?_

\- _Dans la salle commune des Serpentard. Si tu veux tout savoir, je me fiche éperdument du banquet d'Halloween_ , lui expliqua-t-il en serrant les poings. _Et dire que ces crétins ne m'ont même pas laissé partir avec elle.._

Drago semblait lutter contre ses propres émotions, mais certaines larmes échappèrent néanmoins à son contrôle. Cette fois-ci, Ginny préféra écouter son cœur plutôt que son esprit et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

\- _Tu n'as pas à t'empêcher de pleurer devant moi, tu sais.. Mais lorsque tu auras fini, tu devras te poser une question._

\- _Laquelle ?_ lui demanda-t-il en tournant son visage vers le sien.

\- « _Qui a fait ça ?_ »

\- _Comment ça ?_

\- _Ce n'est pas une tentative de suicide_ , affirma Ginny en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Son autre main, elle, demeurait sur l'épaule de Drago. _Quelqu'un l'a poussée et tu le sais. Des Aurors vont certainement venir enquêter dans les prochains jours afin de trouver le véritable coupable. Et.. Tu devras les aider. Tu devras chercher avec eux. Ce sera ta seule façon d'aider Pansy dans cette épreuve._

Là-dessus, la rousse lui adressa un faible sourire qu'il lui rendit, à la seule différence que le sien semblait teinté d'une certaine folie.

\- _Je crois que c'est inutile, Ginevra.. Car j'ai déjà ma petite idée sur la question, et je compte bien faire justice moi-même._


	21. Un bonheur interdit

Pansy fut immédiatement conduite à St-Mangouste où on l'installa dans une chambre au rez-de-chaussée afin de pouvoir examiner correctement ses blessures et lui administrer les soins nécessaires. Cet étage s'occupait des accidents matériels tels que les explosions de chaudron, les courts-circuits de baguettes, les chutes de balais.. Et apparemment, les chutes de tours extrêmement hautes. Les parents de la Serpentard rejoignirent l'hôpital dès qu'ils furent avertis de l'accident de leur fille, mais durent malheureusement attendre le lendemain matin pour la voir. L'ambiance entre la mère et le père, récemment divorcés, se révèla tendue pendant cette pénible attente et le demeura même après l'arrivée de Drago, Blaise et Daphné.

\- _Va-t-elle s'en sortir ?_ demanda Mme Parkinson en faisant les cents pas dans la pièce. Drago et son ex-mari étaient assis au chevet de Pansy, silencieux, tandis que Blaise et Daphné s'étaient installés sur le bord du lit. Le guérisseur en charge, qui venait d'être appelé au niveau supérieur, s'arrêta en chemin afin de leur expliquer la situation.

\- _Mr et Mme Parkinson_ , commença-t-il sur le ton objectif qu'il se devait d'adopter. _Votre fille a subi un traumatisme crânien qui, comme vous pouvez le constater, l'a plongée dans un coma de stade deux. À ce stade, la capacité d'éveil du sujet disparaît, ce qui signifie que la communication avec le malade n'est plus possible.._

 _-_ _Épargnez-moi votre jargon médical, voulez-vous ?_ s'impatienta la mère, inquiète au point d'en devenir arrogante. _Je vous ai demandé si ma fille allait s'en sortir !_

\- _Calme-toi, chérie,_ la pria son ex-mari.

\- _Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, toi !_

Les deux parents n'avaient pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, et l'irritabilité de Mme Parkinson, ajoutée au claquement insupportable de ses hauts talons sur le sol, commençaient à agacer sérieusement Blaise.

\- _Ça suffit,_ coupa-t-il en se levant pour aller ouvrir la porte. _Allez patienter dehors_.

\- _Comment oses-tu, Blaise ?_ répondit la mère, vexée par l'audace de ce dernier.

\- _Comme ça, tout simplement_ , déclara-t-il d'un air détaché. _Pansy a besoin de calme._

\- _Ce jeune homme a raison, vous devriez aller prendre l'air ou faire un tour au salon de thé_ , leur conseilla le guérisseur. _Votre fille a de grandes chances de s'en sortir. Ses blessures physiques ont été soignées, mais nous ne pouvons pas savoir quand elle se réveillera. Cela peut-être demain comme dans deux semaines._

Les trois adultes disparurent derrière la porte et Drago entendit les parents de Pansy remercier le guérisseur. Tout comme ses propres parents, la mère de sa petite amie pouvait agir de façon hautaine, mais restait aimante envers son enfant, tandis que son père était plus réservé. Les deux familles s'étaient toujours bien entendues et avaient fait en sorte que la brune et le blond sortent ensemble afin de s'assurer qu'ils perpétueraient bien la tradition du sang-pur. Après quelques mois passés sous le signe de l'indifférence, Drago avait fini par s'attacher à Pansy, et son cœur se serra en pensant qu'il s'en était peut-être rendu compte trop tard. Submergé par ses émotions, le Serpentard détourna le regard et fit mine d'admirer le bouquet l'œillets jaunes posé sur la table de chevet, se demandant au passage qui avait bien pu les apporter. Il aurait dû penser à lui acheter des fleurs.. Mais surtout se montrer plus sérieux et aimant envers elle. Et à cet instant, il commença à réaliser que la pureté du sang, aussi parfaite pouvait-elle paraître, n'épargnait pas les accidents.. Ou en l'occurence, les crimes.

\- _Une minute !_ s'exclama Drago en rattrapant le guérisseur, le souffle court. _Je voulais savoir si vous aviez retrouvé des traces de sortilèges qui pourraient expliquer sa chute._

\- _Aucune, jeune homme_ , répondit-il catégoriquement avant de s'éloigner à nouveau.

\- _Ce n'est pas une tentative de suicide ! J'en suis certain !_ affirma le blond qui se fichait bien d'attirer l'attention autour de lui. Le guérisseur lui adressa un regard compatissant qu'il interpréta comme étant de la pitié.

\- _Peut-être que votre amie est tombée par inadvertance.._

- _Non ! Quelqu'un l'a certainement poussée !_

\- _Je suis désolé, mais ce n'est plus de notre ressort,_ s'excusa-t-il avant de lui conseiller de se renseigner auprès du ministère de la magie.

Drago regagna la chambre, frustré par ce qu'il considérait être un manque de volonté de la part du personnel. Daphné lui ouvrit la porte en lui offrant un faible sourire et il remarqua que Blaise s'était rapproché de Pansy, toujours inconsciente.

\- _Allez, Parkinson.. Tu es plus forte que ça, non ?_ lui dit-il en lui caressant la main.

L'accident de la tour d'astronomie ne tarda pas à se répandre dans tout Poudlard, devenant rapidement le sujet le plus discuté dans les couloirs. Hermione, qui partageait son dortoir avec Pansy depuis plus de quatre ans, faisait partie des élèves les plus touchés par ce qui s'était passé la veille. Elle n'avait pas eu le cœur à prendre ses cours en note ce matin, ce qui en disait déjà long sur son état, et avait préféré déjeuner à sa propre table, bien que trop démoralisée pour toucher à son repas.

\- _On peut se joindre à toi ?_ lui demanda Ginny, accompagnée de Harry et Ron.

La brune hocha la tête, le teint pâle et l'air fatigué, et ils s'installèrent sans prêter attention aux regards méprisants de certains Serpentard. Ce n'était probablement qu'une question de temps avant que Ombrage interdise aux élèves de manger à une autre table que la leur.

\- _Ils ne connaissent pas le mot « solidarité » ici_ ? murmura Ron entre ses dents.

\- _Il faut que tu manges ou tu feras exploser le laboratoire de Rogue ce soir_ , conseilla Harry en essayant de lui remonter le moral.

Hermione feignit un sourire amusé avant de jeter un regard soucieux à la table des professeurs. Rogue n'y était pas, mais cela n'avait rien de surprenant. En tant que directeur de Serpentard, cette histoire devait le toucher plus que n'importe quel enseignant.

\- _J'ai reçu une chouette de sa part ce matin_ , confia-t-elle en versant un verre d'eau à ses amis.

\- _Je vais prendre du jus de citrouille_ , l'interrompit Ron, mais Harry et Ginny le fusillèrent du regard et il se ravisa. _Euh, en fait, ça ira ! J'aime bien l'eau.. Je préfère ça même !_ Hermione reprit la parole après avoir échangé un regard significatif avec les deux autres.

 _\- Il nous libère de nos fonctions d'assistants pendant une semaine_.

\- _C'est gentil de sa part_ , lui fit remarquer Ginny. _Mais il n'est pas le seul à avoir envoyé du courrier_. _Il n'y a plus un seul oiseau de libre à la volière, tout le monde s'est empressé d'écrire à sa famille._

\- _La réputation de l'école va chuter.. C'est Ombrage qui va être contente._

- _Tu n'as pas idée, Harry,_ déplora Hermione en sortant de son sac le dernier exemplaire de La Gazette du Sorcier.

\- _Tu lis encore ce truc moisi ?_ lui demanda aussitôt Ron.

\- _Il traînait dans notre salle commune et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le ramasser en voyant l'en-tête. Jugez par vous-même : « Tentative de suicide à Poudlard : Albus Dumbledore devra-t-il bientôt abandonner son titre de directeur ? »_ lit-elle avec une expression dégoûtée sur le visage.

\- _Comme si c'était sa faute_ ! s'agaça Ginny en survolant l'article. _Et puis, ce n'est même pas une tentative de suicide, mais une tentative de meurtre ! Ou le ministère ne prendrait pas la peine d'envoyer des Aurors dans les prochains jours._

\- _C'est rassurant tout ça_ , lui répondit son frère avec dérision.

\- _Et si.. Et si Voldemort avait utilisé le sortilège de l'Imperium sur un élève ?_ suggéra Hermione à voix basse. Elle avait frissonné en prononçant le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais Harry nota néanmoins son courage. Contrairement à lui, aucun de ses camarades n'avait un jour osé l'appeler ainsi.

\- _Tu vas trop loin, Hermione,_ préfèra se rassurer Ron, horrifié par son idée. _Et ne l'appelle pas comme ça.._

\- _Oh, arrête avec ça, Ron !_ s'énerva-t-elle alors. _La peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accroître la peur de la chose elle-même ! Et il faut envisager toutes les possibilités ! S'il ne peut pas atteindre Harry de l'extérieur, alors il peut très bien essayer de l'intérieur.._

\- _Super, j'ai hâte de me faire assassiner par l'un d'entre vous,_ railla le concerné.

\- _Il faudrait revoir les sortilèges de défense avec les membres de l'A.D_ , proposa plus sérieusement Ginny.

\- _Voyons le bon côté des choses,_ reprit Ron en finissant son assiette. _Au moins, on aura plus de cours d'astronomie pendant un bon moment !_

\- _Oh, tout est arrangé alors,_ ironisa Hermione, de plus en plus sur les nerfs. _Ce n'est pas comme si nous devions passer nos B.U.S.E en fin d'année !_

Là-dessus, la brune prétexta un mal de tête pour quitter la Grande Salle et partit s'isoler à l'extérieur. Son premier réflexe avait été de descendre les escaliers afin de rejoindre son dortoir, mais elle les avait aussitôt remonté en pensant au lit inoccupé de Pansy qui l'attendait là-bas. Alors qu'elle marchait seule près du lac, elle aperçut les silhouettes de Drago, Blaise et Daphné se dessiner à l'horizon. Le trio de Serpentard rentraient de St-Mangouste et Hermione accourut vers eux afin de prendre des nouvelles de sa camarade. Drago préfèra pour une fois l'ignorer plutôt que l'insulter et rentra au château le premier, laissant à Blaise ou Daphné le soin de tout lui expliquer.

Comme renseigné dans l'article de La Gazette du Sorcier, des Aurors arrivèrent à Poudlard plusieurs jours plus tard et y enquêtèrent jusqu'au prochain week-end à Pré-au-Lard. Les deux assistants de potions avaient repris leurs fonctions depuis peu et devaient accompagner leur mentor au village afin de refaire le stock de la réserve. Seulement, Drago avait prévu de passer l'après-midi à St-Mangouste et rejoignit l'hôpital situé à Londres après un arrangement avec le directeur, laissant Rogue et Hermione seuls. Cela aurait été l'occasion parfaite pour capturer un potentiel moment d'égarement entre le professeur et son élève, mais Drago ne parlait plus à Tracey depuis ce que l'on appelait « l'accident ». En effet, il préférait l'éviter, sachant pertinemment qu'il serait stupide de l'accuser puis de s'attaquer à elle tant que les Aurors étaient au château. Et puis, de toute façon, le plan qu'il avait organisé au début d'année lui semblait bien futile ces derniers temps.

Vers quatorze heures, on pouvait apercevoir Rogue et Hermione marcher côte à côte vers Pré-au-Lard, l'un perdu dans ses pensées, l'autre récitant à voix haute les ingrédients et outils qu'ils étaient partis se procurer. Nous étions désormais en novembre et les températures diminuaient de jour en jour, donnant presque à Hermione de quoi regretter de ne pas avoir emporté d'écharpe avec elle.

\- _Et il nous faudra également un manteau en plumes d'hippogriffes pour Pattenrond_ , inventa-t-elle en réalisant que le maître des potions ne l'écoutait déjà plus depuis longtemps.

\- _Hmm,_ acquiesça ce dernier en hochant nonchalemment la tête.

Hermione esquissa un sourire à mi-chemin entre l'amusement et l'agacement, puis devança Rogue afin de l'obliger à s'arrêter, les poings sur les hanches.

\- _Vous ne m'écoutez même pas.. Et inutile de nier_ , ajouta-t-elle aussitôt, tant elle était habituée aux piètres excuses de ses deux meilleurs amis.

\- _Je ne comptais pas le faire_ , répondit-il honnêtement avant de reprendre sa route.

\- _Écoutez_ , poursuivit la brune en cherchant soigneusement ses mots. _Je sais que c'est difficile pour vous.._

\- _De vous supporter ?_ coupa-t-il avec son sarcasme légendaire.

\- _Très drôle_ , grimaça Hermione avant de se positionner à nouveau devant lui. _Vous savez où je veux en venir. Ce n'est pas votre faute, alors cessez un peu de vous en vouloir.. Pansy va bientôt se réveiller et les Aurors éclairciront les points qui doivent être éclaircis._ Rogue détourna le regard que son assistante essayait tant bien que mal d'accrocher. Naturellement, il se sentait coupable qu'une telle chose soit arrivée à Poudlard, et encore plus à une élève de sa maison. Mais ce sentiment se nourrissait surtout du soulagement qu'il éprouvait en pensant que rien n'était arrivé à Hermione. Le maître des potions faisait malgré lui preuve d'une préférence qui le rendait, à ses yeux, faible et indigne. _Professeur Rogue.. Vous méritez le bonheur. Je le pense vraiment._

\- _Eh bien, vous avez tort_ , _Miss Granger_ , lui répondit-il après un moment de silence.

\- _Je n'ai jamais tort,_ insista la jeune fille en réussissant à le faire sourire.

\- _Vous êtes vraiment une insupportable Miss Je-Sais-Tout.._

Hermione entra alors dans la boutique, le cœur plus léger, ignorant que la définition du bonheur de son interlocuteur se trouvait en face de celui-ci, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas l'atteindre. Elle était semblable à une toile, pensa Rogue en l'observant choisir fioles, bocaux et ingrédients avec enthousiasme. Telle une peinture, il ne pouvait pas s'approcher trop d'elle, sous peine de ruiner le chef-d'œuvre qu'elle était. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était la protéger et l'admirer s'épanouir.

\- _Je sais que l'on était uniquement censés acheter de quoi compléter la réserve.. Mais pourrions-nous en profiter pour passer au Magasin de plumes Scribenpenne ?_ proposa-t-elle une fois leurs courses achevées.

\- _Eh bien.. Figurez-vous que je devais justement acheter quelque chose là-bas._

Hermione lui adressa un sourire rayonnant. Pour un espion, il lui paraissait bien mauvais menteur. Une fois leurs emplettes entièrement terminées, les deux sorciers ressortirent de ladite boutique, prêts à retourner au château. Un peu plus tôt, Hermione avait craqué sur une magnifique plume de faisan noire et or que Rogue avait proposé de lui offrir. Cette dernière avait raisonnablement refusé, mais le maître des potions avait insisté, prétextant avec maladresse que ses dernières prises de notes avaient un aspect brouillon. Embarrassée, et quelque peu vexée, Hermione sortit ses propres gallions pour l'acheter elle-même, mais Rogue fut plus rapide et régla la somme avant elle, lui offrant cette fois-ci la plume en guise de « _cadeau d'anniversaire en retard_ ».

\- _Oh, mon Ron-Ron ! Tu as de la mousse sur les lèvres, laisse-moi te l'enlever !_

Harry tourna la tête en faisant mine de regarder par la fenêtre. Il avait prévu d'aller boire une bièraubeurre avec Ron, pas de tenir la chandelle pendant que Lavande et lui se bécotaient aux Trois Balais ! Quel dommage que Hermione n'ait pas pu se libérer de ses fonctions d'assistante aujourd'hui, pensa-t-il en glissant la technique de la mousse dans un coin de son esprit.

\- _Je vais devoir y aller, Ron-Ron, Parvati m'attend chez Gaichiffon_ , déclara la Gryffondor en se détachant de lui pour enfiler son manteau.

\- _C'est pas trop tôt_ , murmura Harry pour lui-même.

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, Harry ?_

\- _Euh, c'est un peu chaud_ , mentit-il en soufflant sur sa bièraubeurre.

Une fois à l'extérieur, Lavande avança jusqu'à la fenêtre et souffla sur la vitre où elle y dessina un cœur. Ron lui adressa un sourire niais, tandis que Harry dissimulait une grimace écoeurée derrière sa choppe. Un peu plus loin derrière elle, le brun aperçut Hermione éternuer à cause du froid, ainsi que Rogue qui lui tendait sa propre écharpe, ce qui lui fit renverser sa bièraubeurre. Il poussa alors un juron et Lavande pouffa de rire avant de tourner les talons et de rejoindre sa meilleure amie. Sous cette écharpe aux couleurs de Serpentard était dissimulé le collier qu'il lui avait offert pour son anniversaire..

\- _Il va falloir que tu prennes les devants avec Hermione_ , lui conseilla Ron après qu'il eut utilisé sa baguette pour nettoyer les dégâts.

\- _Si seulement il y avait un bal comme l'année dernière_ , soupira Harry en finissant ce qu'il restait de sa boisson.

\- _Il n'y a pas de bal de Noël sans Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, alors à moins que tu ne souhaites réitérer l'expérience.._

\- _J'ai eu assez d'adrénaline pour une vie entière, tu ne crois pas, Ron ?_

Dolores Ombrage, que les deux garçons n'avaient étrangement pas remarquée avant, était assise avec Cornelius Fudge un peu plus loin, et se mit à toussoter de façon à faire remarquer sa présence.

\- _Il y a pas moyen que l'on demande à Mme Rosmerta de les empoisonner tous les deux ?_ suggéra discrètement Ron.

Environ deux heures plus tard, Ginny aperçut Drago rentrer au château alors qu'elle nettoyait son balai après être revenu de Pré-au-Lard. Le préfet de Serpentard marchait à grands pas, retirant injustement des points à quiconque osait croiser son chemin.

\- _Drago ?_ l'appela-t-elle en discernant de l'agitation dans son regard. Les élèves se retournèrent sur elle, surpris qu'un membre de la famille Weasley appelle un Malefoy par son prénom.

\- _Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor_ , se contenta-t-il de lui répondre en passant près d'elle.

\- _Je ne crois pas, non !_ objecta-t-elle en l'attrapant par le bras. _Que s'est-il passé ?_ Drago sembla considérer la fuite comme étant une possibilité plutôt attrayante, puis se ravisa en croisant le regard pétillant de la rousse.

\- _Pansy s'est réveillée_ , lui avoua-t-il à voix basse.

\- _Mais c'est génial !_

\- _Oui, ça l'est.. Sauf qu'elle ne se rappelle plus de_ rien. _Elle ne sait plus qui elle est, elle ne sait plus qui je suis.. La seule personne dont elle se souvient, c'est Blaise_ , expliqua-t-il, le cœur et la gorge serrés. _Blaise.._ _Et même pas moi._

 _\- Je suis désolée_ , lui répondit honnêtement Ginny, choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

\- _C'est Tracey qui devrait l'être, pas toi. Je vais la tuer,_ affirma-t-il en se dégageant finalement de son étreinte.

\- _Non, tu ne bouges pas d'ici !_ lui ordonna Ginny en lui barrant le passage.

\- _Alors fais-le à ma place, je t'en prie !_ ironisa-t-il en lui tendant sa baguette magique.

\- _Je ne suis pas une meurtrière, et toi non plus !_

\- _Mais elle, elle l'est !_

\- _Laisse les Aurors se charger de tout ça_ , le pria-t-elle en abaissant sa baguette à l'aide de sa propre main. _Avec un peu de chance, Pansy retrouvera la mémoire petit à petit et pourra les aider en identifiant elle-même son agresseur._ Drago finit par se calmer et posa les yeux sur la main de la Gryffondor qui recouvrait désormais la sienne. Ginny la retira aussitôt, les joues rosies. _En attendant_ , reprit-elle d'un ton plus autoritaire, _va chercher ton balai et rejoins-moi sur le terrain de Quidditch._

\- _Tss, pour quoi faire ?_ _Je n'ai pas envie de jouer.. Et encore moins avec une débutante_ , ajouta-t-il d'un air faussement détaché.

\- _Débutante, vraiment ? C'est ce que l'on va voir ! Le premier qui attrape le vif d'or se verra offert une bièraubeurre par l'autre !_ décida-t-elle, visiblement confiante.

\- _Je constate que tu n'as pas froid aux yeux._

\- _Jamais._

\- _Alors prépare tes gallions, Weasley. Enfin, si tu en as, évidemment.._

La rousse s'en alla après lui avoir administré un coup avec le manche de son balai, un sourire malicieux accroché aux lèvres. Drago retint deux choses de cette étrange fin d'après-midi : Premièrement, il n'aurait pas dû sous-estimer les capacités de vol de Ginny Weasley, et deuxièmement, aussi bizarre cela pouvait-il paraître, une moustache de bièraubeurre pouvait rendre une personne encore plus charmante.

La conversation entre Harry et Ron avait-elle pu inspirer le décret d'éducation mis en place le lundi matin ? C'est ce que les deux garçons se demandèrent après avoir aperçu le nouvel avis placardé dans le hall et dans leur salle commune.

\- _Un bal de Noël ?_ s'étonna George en s'arrêtant sur le chemin menant au petit-déjeuner.

\- _Ne sois pas bête, George, c'est un « Bal Ombragé » !_ s'amusa à rectifier son jumeau en parcourant du regard le seul décret à avoir été rédigé sur du papier rose.

\- _Et en quel honneur, Fred ?_

\- _Pour célébrer notre dernière année à Poudlard, voyons,_ railla ce dernier avec un clin d'œil.

\- _Suis-je bête ! En tout cas, j'espère qu'on ne devra pas porter de froufrous roses !_

Les jumeaux s'en allèrent en riant, laissant Harry dubitatif. Ce dernier avait du mal à croire aux coïncidences, mais cela importait peu Ron, qui lui, n'avait qu'une hantise : Se voir obligé de revêtir sa vieille tenue de soirée de l'année dernière.

\- _Réjouis-toi, Harry ! Pas de Krum en vue cette année, ce qui signifie que tu pourras y aller avec Hermione !_ Et _qui sait, peut-être que la vieille chouette a envie de te donner un coup de pouce dans ta vie sentimentale,_ suggéra Ron en oubliant qu'il parlait de la femme qui lui avait sauvagement mutilé la main il y a peu de temps.

\- _C'est ça, Ron, et Rogue va nous donner des cours de valse aussi, tant qu'on y est.._

\- _Je vous demande pardon ?_ fit une voix grave derrière lui.

\- _Ah, euh, bonjour, professeur.._

\- _Oh, Severus, un bal !_ s'enthousiasma alors Trelawney en s'approchant du maître des potions. La professeur de divination sortait rarement de sa tour et Harry n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de la voir. Cette dernière ne pouvait pas mieux tomber. _N'est-ce pas une idée merveilleuse ?_ reprit-elle de plus en plus fort. _Allons-y ensemble !_

Les deux Gryffondor échangèrent un regard amusé teinté de pitié. Trelawney n'aurait probablement jamais vanté les mérites de ce fichu bal si Ombrage n'était pas à deux doigts de la virer de son poste. Hermione arriva à son tour et leva les yeux au ciel en apercevant le tableau qui se dressait devant elle. Tout cela avait un air de déjà-vu.

\- _Non, merci_ , refusa Rogue sans ménagement. _Je ne compte pas figurer sur la liste des invités, mais demandez donc au professeur Flitwick de vous accompagner. Il en sera certainement très.. enchanté._

\- _Mais la présence est obligatoire, Severus !_

\- _Pas pour moi_ , affirma-t-il en partant, et Hermione le regarda partir, songeuse.

Le jour d'après, les quatre maisons furent réunies dans la Grande Salle avec leur directeur de maison respectif, le tout supervisé par la présence de Ombrage et Rusard. Tout comme l'année dernière, les tables et les bancs avaient été déplacés de sorte à libérer le plus d'espace possible, et Harry se rendit rapidement compte que Rogue apprendrait bel et bien à ses élèves à danser la valse.

\- _C'est une blague ?_ ne put-il s'empêcher de demander une fois tout le monde à sa place. _Nous avons déjà eu des leçons de danse l'année dernière !_ Ombrage le considéra avec une hostilité perceptible, mais le Gryffondor s'en fichait bien. Il ne pouvait simplement pas concevoir que Poudlard organise naïvement un bal de Noël alors que Voldemort était de retour.

\- _C'est vrai, professeurs_ , acquiesça Hermione en pensant à ce que Harry, Cho et les amis de Cedric pouvaient bien ressentir à cet instant. _Je ne crois pas que de nouvelles leçons soient nécessaires.. À vrai dire, je ne vois pas non plus l'intérêt d'un second bal.._

 _-_ _Silence !_ coupa aussitôt Ombrage d'une voix suraiguë, et la brune obéit malgré elle, comprenant par la même occasion qu'elle organisait ce bal pour renforcer davantage son pouvoir sur l'école.

\- _Si j'en crois Miss Patil, vos précédentes leçons ne vous ont malheureusement pas servi à grand-chose, Potter,_ répondit franchement McGonagall, bien qu'elle devait trouver l'idée saugrenue elle aussi. _Venez donc par ici._

\- _Chacun son tour, mon pote_ , souffla Ron à l'oreille de son meilleur ami avant de le pousser vers la professeur de métamorphose. Une vague de rires menée par Drago Malefoy retentit alors dans la salle.

\- _Vous trouvez cela risible, Mr Malefoy ? Rejoignez donc le professeur Ombrage_ , ajouta aussitôt McGonagall. Harry aurait juré l'avoir vu sourire.

Le visage du Serpentard perdit toute couleur lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il allait devoir danser avec la dame en rose. Cela ne manqua évidemment pas de faire rire Hermione.

\- _Dissipée, Miss Granger ? Le professeur Rogue se chargera_ _de vous garder concentrée_ , lui lança alors la Grande Inquisitrice en accompagnant ses paroles d'un hôchement de tête qui lui indiquait d'aller rejoindre son cavalier.

Hermione se rapprocha de Rogue et pria intérieurement pour qu'il ne délègue pas sa place à Rusard. Il ne manquerait plus que cela ! Tandis que l'assistante de potions plongeait son regard dans celui de son mentor, Flitwick invita Chourave à le rejoindre et Rusard mit en marche le gramophone. Bientôt, élèves et professeurs commencèrent à danser en rythme, et Hermione fut étonnée par la délicatesse des mains de son cavalier sur sa taille, et surtout par l'élégance avec laquelle il menait la danse. La Serpentard se mit de nouveau à rire en apercevant Harry marcher malencontreusement sur le pied de McGonagall, et Ombrage enfoncer ses ongles dans la nuque de Drago.

- _Suis-je si mauvais danseur ?_ lui demanda Rogue en s'amusant à interpréter faussement sa réaction.

\- _Oh non, loin de là_ , répondit-elle en appréciant un peu trop ce qui était censé être sa punition.

\- _Vous m'en voyez ravi_ , _Miss Granger,_ avoua-t-il en la faisant gracieusement virevolter dans les airs, ce qui la fit sourire de plus belle. Elle était si jolie, si légère. _Mais restez concentrée, ou on pensera que vous appréciez votre punition._

\- _Je n'y peux rien si j'aime danser avec vous._

Les regards des élèves finirent par s'attarder sur l'étrange duo qui dansaient élégamment au centre de la salle, comme s'ils avaient répété cette danse durant plusieurs heures. Leur inattention provoqua rapidement une vague de maladresses autour d'eux : Seamus marcha sur le pied de Dean, et Fred sur la queue de Mrs Norris, ce qui entraîna une course entre Rusard et George, confondu avec son jumeau. Flitwick se perdit ensuite dans la foule et Neville lui emprunta sa cavalière, faisant terminer Luna dans les bras de Ginny, que Ron lui vola par la suite (lui-même ayant été abandonné par Lavande que Michael avait alors invitée). Naturellement, Rogue et Hermione étaient insensibles à ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Ils semblaient enfermés dans leur propre bulle, bulle que Harry aurait tout donné pour percer.

\- _Il a marché sur la queue de ma chatte !_ s'égosilla Rusard en coupant la musique.

\- _Ne soyez pas si vulgaire, voulez-vous ?_ se moqua Fred avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Ombrage, consternée par tant de remue-ménage, mit aussitôt fin à la leçon de danse, pour le plus grand bonheur de Harry qui se délecta de voir Hermione et Rogue se séparer. Le schéma de l'année dernière sembla se reproduire dans les jours qui suivirent. Tout le monde avaient l'air de chercher un cavalier ou une cavalière, et ce avec encore plus de détermination maintenant que la présence au bal était obligatoire. Un matin, Harry et Ron profitèrent de l'interclasse pour rejoindre leur dortoir et récupérer le livre « Douze moyens infaillibles de séduire les sorcières » volé aux jumeaux cet été, mais s'arrêtèrent devant la porte en entendant Dean demander à Seamus de l'accompagner au bal. Après cela, Harry décida de prendre son courage à deux mains, conscient du fait que quelqu'un pourrait très bien inviter Hermione avant lui.

\- _Hermione.. Est-ce que cette cravate suivrait avec ta robe de bal ?_ lui demanda-t-il le soir-même en lui tendant le tissu couleur lavande. Ils passaient la soirée dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, et Hermione était confortablement assise dans un fauteuil, le nez plongé dans son manuel d'arithmancie. Ron, quant à lui, épiait la scène de loin en envoyant des signes d'encouragements à son meilleur ami.

\- _Ma robe de bal ?_ répéta Hermione en réfléchissant. _Mais je n'ai pas encore choisi laquelle j'allais mettre.. Attends un peu.._

\- _Va à la dernière page de ton livre,_ lui demanda-t-il en prenant place à côté d'elle. Hermione lui lança un regard curieux avant de s'exécuter. Elle y trouva alors un petit mot sur lequel était écrit « Me ferais-tu l'honneur d'aller au bal avec moi ? ».

\- _Oh, Harry !_ s'exclama-t-elle en rougissant de bonheur. _Avec plaisir !_ _Mais la prochaine fois, évite les petits mots.. J'en ai d'assez mauvais souvenirs_ , ajouta-t-elle en riant.

À l'extérieur du château, quelqu'un s'apprêtait également à faire sa demande près des serres de botanique, mais en usant d'une technique beaucoup moins romantique.

\- _Weasley_ ! s'exclama Drago une fois les autres élèves de quatrième année hors de sa vue. _Toi et moi. Ensemble. Bal Ombragé. Je viendrai te chercher devant ta salle commune._

\- _Non merci,_ répondit Ginny avec indifférence.

\- _Pardon ?_ demanda le blond, surpris. Il avait fait l'effort de mettre sa fierté de côté pour l'inviter au bal et elle avait l'audace de refuser ?

\- _Tu peux faire mieux que ça, Malefoy,_ luiexpliqua-t-elle en insistant sur son nom de famille. _Mets-y plus de forme._ Drago la considéra avec une certaine fascination, tandis qu'elle retirait ses gants en peau de dragon et rangeait ses affaires. La moitié des filles de l'école aurait vendu leur âme au diable pour l'accompagner, mais Ginny, elle, semblait s'en ficher éperdument.

\- _Ginevra.. Aurais-tu l'obligeance d'aller au bal en ma compagnie ?_ reprit le Serpentard en accompagnant ses paroles d'une révérence. La rousse esquissa un sourire amusé, se délectant de son humour.

\- _Tu n'as pas peur des conséquences ?_ lui demanda-t-elle alors.

\- _Quelles conséquences ?_

\- _Eh bien, trois frères qui ne supporteraient pas de voir leur soeur fréquenter un Malefoy.. Des Gryffondor qui se mordraient les doigts en apercevant une des leurs sortir avec un Serpentard.. Ce genre de choses._

\- _Potter cherche bien à inviter Granger_ , rétorqua Drago en s'appuyant contre une table.

\- _Comment tu le sais ?_

\- _Allons, ça crève les yeux.. Mais passons. Ce n'est pas tes frères ou nos maisons de Poudlard qui vont m'arrêter,_ lui avoua-t-il avec une détermination que la lionne trouva plutôt charmante.

\- _Alors prouve-le moi_ , dit-elle en lui tendant une boîte qui renfermait le sujet de son devoir de botanique. _Mange donc ce champignon._

- _Si ce n'est que ça_ , répondit Drago avant de le mettre dans sa bouche et de l'avaler.

\- _Il était vénéneux, espèce d'idiot !_

\- _Oh non ! Par le caleçon de Merlin !_

Ginny se mit à rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter en le voyant s'affoler de la sorte. La lueur de défi qui brillait dans son regard grisâtre s'était éteinte pour laisser place à de l'angoisse, et elle décida de mettre fin à sa plaisanterie avant qu'il ne coure à l'infirmerie ou ne décide d'envoyer un hibou à son père pour demander le renvoi immédiat du professeur Chourave.

\- _Je plaisantais, voyons ! J'aurais dû réfléchir à deux fois avant de te faire avaler mon devoir de botanique.. Mais tu as gagné, j'accepte de t'accompagner au bal._

La Gryffondor s'arrêta à la hauteur du Serpentard et le regarda avec une telle intensité qu'il ne sut trouver les mots justes pour lui répondre. Puis cette dernière s'en alla en silence, un sourire malicieux accroché aux lèvres. Elle représentait le feu et lui la glace, et il commençait peu à peu à fondre devant son regard de braise et sa personnalité flamboyante, à la manière d'un certain professeur envers son assistante..


	22. Le bal Ombragé

Drago prit l'habitude de se rendre à St-Mangouste plusieurs fois par semaine, même si cela ne plaisait guère à Ombrage qui semblait presque vouloir transformer Poudlard en une sorte d'établissement pénitentiaire pour jeunes sorciers. Ce dernier avait rapidement pris rendez-vous avec Dumbledore et Rogue afin d'aménager ses horaires d'assistant de potions. De ce fait, le directeur de Serpentard avait de moins en moins l'occasion de garder un œil sur son élève le plus turbulent, mais cela ne l'inquiétait pas vraiment, car Drago n'avait plus réellement besoin d'être surveillé ces temps-ci. Le malheur qui était arrivé à Pansy semblait l'avoir calmé et il avait appris à se tenir à carreaux, de sorte qu'il ne représentait désormais plus une menace pour Hermione. Le blond était généralement accompagné de Blaise lors de ses visites à l'hôpital, et lorsqu'ils pénétraient dans la chambre de Pansy, les deux garçons tombaient fréquemment sur des proches de celle-ci, proches dont elle ne se souvenait jamais. Daphné, Hermione et Millicent les rejoignaient occasionnellement, et Drago se demandait quelles excuses Tracey pouvait-elle bien donner à ses camarades de dortoir pour justifier ses absences continues. Elle n'aurait probablement jamais l'audace de venir, pensa-t-il, et cela devait bien l'arranger, car Pansy ne semblait pas recouvrir la mémoire et n'attendait donc aucune visite de sa part. « _Son lourd secret est dissimulé bien au chaud dans les murs de Poudlard_ » murmura-t-il pour lui-même un jour, alors qu'il rentrait au château. Même là-bas, Tracey se faisait discrète.

Lors du premier week-end de décembre, le jeune homme quitta St-Mangouste pour aller se promener dans Londres, les pensées se bousculant dans sa tête. Au diable Dumbledore et ses consignes, il avait besoin de s'aérer un peu l'esprit. Une seule et même question ne cessait de le tarauder, tandis qu'il marchait dans les rues bondées de la capitale : Pouvait-il encore se considérer comme le petit ami de Pansy ? Les deux Serpentard avaient beau se connaître depuis plusieurs années, on aurait dit qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés le mois dernier. En effet, Pansy et lui n'avaient presque plus rien en commun en dehors de l'accident, et Drago l'avait remarqué lorsqu'il l'avait emmené au salon de thé de l'hôpital ce midi-là. Sans la présence de Blaise, leurs conversations devenaient plates et difficiles. Il savait qu'elle le trouvait physiquement attirant et qu'elle lui était reconnaissante pour la sollicitude dont il faisait preuve à son égard, mais cela s'arrêtait là. Il ne pouvait évoquer aucun souvenir à Poudlard, car ils n'existaient plus pour elle, et cela attristait autant l'un que l'autre.

Soudain, Drago sentit une épaule le bousculer, ce qui le tira de ses pensées. Peut-être que Dumbledore, qui semblait toujours être au courant de tout, avait envoyé Rogue le récupérer ? Mais ce n'était pas lui. À sa place, une jeune femme moldue à la chevelure rousse s'excusa et s'en alla d'un pas pressé. Drago ne put alors s'empêcher de penser à Ginny. Ah, Ginny Weasley.. Peut-être s'intéressait-il à elle uniquement dans le but de se consoler et d'oublier son malheur en jouant avec elle ? Peut-être cherchait-il inconsciemment l'attention et l'aide de quelqu'un ou qu'il essayait de se punir en s'attirant les foudres des ses frères ? Ces propositions étaient rassurantes, mais fausses. La vérité, c'était qu'elle l'avait toujours intriguée, mais il s'était bien gardé de le dire ou même de le penser. Elle était différente des autres filles. Il aimait la confiance naturelle qu'elle dégageait et la façon qu'elle avait de feindre l'indifférence en sa présence. Mais cela ne le trompait pas et l'amusait en même temps. Ginny était spéciale, elle savait l'enflammer en un seul regard comme le canaliser lorsqu'il croisait Tracey dans le château. Et très vite, il se prit à observer la Gryffondor dans les couloirs de celui-ci et à faire exprès de traîner derrière quand les élèves de quatrième année avaient cours après sa classe. Drago aurait réellement voulu aider Pansy, d'ailleurs, il essayait, car il l'affectionnait toujours.. Mais leur relation n'était plus la même. Ce qu'elle ressentait désormais pour lui ressemblait plus à de la gratitude qu'à de l'amour. Le destin semblait avoir pris un malin plaisir à les séparer aussi rapidement qu'il les avait rapprochés. Et quelque part, même s'il avait été jaloux au début, Drago était soulagé que Pansy se rappelle au moins de Blaise. C'était un garçon bien, peut-être même une meilleure personne que lui, et ce dernier se rapprochait le plus de ce qu'il aurait pu appeler un meilleur ami. C'était une personne qui n'attendait pas avec impatience que le coupable soit démasqué et qui ne s'énervait pas lorsque les Aurors prétendaient ne pas être habilités à parler des avancées de l'enquête. Non, à la place, Blaise attendait Pansy, prenait soin d'elle, l'aidait à retenir le nom de ses proches et lui apprenait petit à petit à remaîtriser sa magie après un tel choc.

Les jours défilèrent et Noël commença lentement, mais sûrement à se rapprocher, changeant drastiquement l'humeur de certains habitants du château. Les préfets, par exemple, se montraient soit beaucoup plus stressés, soit bien plus excités qu'à l'ordinaire. Et pour cause, nombreuses étaient les nouvelles tâches qu'ils devaient effectuer en cette période de l'année. En plus de leurs devoirs habituels, ils avaient à superviser la décoration du château, prendre les noms des élèves qui restaient à Poudlard pendant les vacances et patrouiller dans les couloirs en alternance avec Rusard afin de surveiller Peeves. Le professeur Flitwick était toujours enchanté à l'idée de décorer la Grande Salle à coup de baguette, mais Hagrid étant absent depuis septembre, le sapin de Noël fut cette fois-ci apporté par un groupe d'elfes de maison en sueur dirigé par Ombrage. Ce matin-là, Hermione aidait Rogue à corriger les copies des troisième année de Serdaigle, et n'assista heureusement pas à la scène. Si tel avait été le cas, elle n'aurait certainement pas su rester sans rien dire, et la Grande Inquisitrice aurait pris un malin plaisir à lui offrir une heure de retenue. À la place, la préfète grattait les parchemins à l'encre de sa plume flambant neuve, s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour contempler les flocons descendre du ciel ou pour écouter Rogue pester contre les fêtes de Noël. Elle avait personnellement prévu d'aller skier avec ses parents pendant les vacances et s'amusa à se demander si le maître des potions avait déjà pratiqué ce sport moldu. Harry, de son côté, était très enthousiaste à l'idée d'aller au bal avec Hermione, mais ses insomnies régulières couplées aux picôtements qu'il ressentait à sa cicatrice commençaient sérieusement à l'épuiser, le rendant facilement susceptible. Il faisait le même cauchemar presque tous les soirs : Un lieu sombre à l'ambiance presque malsaine dans lequel il essayait d'atteindre une porte infranchissable.

\- _Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor !_ s'exclama Rogue au détour d'un couloir, Hermione sur ses talons. Le maître et son apprentie revenaient des serres de botanique où ils venaient d'emprunter différentes herbes, plantes et champignons magiques au professeur Chourave.

\- _Je suis à Poufsouffle !_ revendiqua Ernie, embarrassé de s'être fait rejeté par Ginny, et ce, devant les yeux du directeur et de la préfète de Serpentard.

\- _Force de l'habitude_ , murmura Rogue en détaillant les deux élèves du regard. _Cela fera donc dix points en moins pour Poufsouffle. Maintenant, circulez._

\- _Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ?_ s'efforça-t-il de demander bien qu'il savait que toute excuse était bonne pour s'assurer que le sablier des Serpentard restait le plus rempli.

\- _Pour technique de drague désespérante,_ rétorqua le maître des potions, excédé de voir tous ces jeunes sorciers courir après une cavalière pour le bal. Ginny esquissa un sourire navré. Il n'avait pas entièrement tort.

\- _Non, mais je rêve !_ protesta Ernie, rouge comme un uniforme de Durmstrang. Hermione prit alors le relais en attirant son professeur un peu plus loin.

\- _Vous êtes vraiment pas possible_ , lui lança-t-elle en le frappant avec ce qu'elle avait sous la main (c'est-à-dire un chou mordeur de Chine). _Vous faites vraiment un beau duo avec Ombrage ! On dirait le Grinch !_

\- _Le_ _ **quoi**_ _?_

Ginny entendit alors un cri de surprise suivi d'un rire, puis Hermione la rejoignit quelques instants plus tard, une guirlande rouge accrochée autour du cou. Elle se serait bien excusée auprès de Ernie pour le comportement de son directeur, mais les deux sorciers étaient déjà partis.

\- _Très joli_ , fit remarquer la rousse avec un sourire railleur.

\- _Je suis étonnée qu'il ne m'ait pas étranglée avec_ , avoua-t-elle en grimaçant. _Il déteste vraiment Noël, c'est fou.. Et il ne supporte pas qu'on lui fasse la morale. La preuve, il est retourné au laboratoire sans moi !_ Ginny considéra son amie avec amusement. Ils formaient une jolie paire tous les deux. _Et sinon, pourquoi avoir refusé la proposition de Ernie ? Tu as déjà un cavalier ?_

\- _Euh.. Plus ou moins,_ se contenta-t-elle de répondre d'un air évasif.

Hermione comprit qu'elle préférait garder l'identité de son cavalier secrète et n'insista donc pas. Elle avait elle-même fait la même chose l'année dernière. Néanmoins, cette fois-ci, la brune était tellement heureuse d'y aller avec Harry qu'elle aurait pu le crier sur tous les toits de Pré-au-Lard. Le bal de Noël (ou le bal Ombragé, comme les élèves s'amusaient à l'appeler) aurait lieu le vingt-trois décembre et les vacances d'hiver débuteraient le lendemain matin. Dans l'attente des festivités, les membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore continuaient discrètement leur apprentissage, étudiant chaque semaine des enchantements de plus en plus avancés.

\- _Mate un peu la décoration_ , lança Fred à l'adresse de son jumeau, tandis qu'ils pénétraient en avance dans la Grande Salle, le soir du bal. _On dirait qu'un troupeau de Boursouflets a explosé dans toute la pièce_ _!_ ajouta-t-il en détaillant les lieux d'un œil critique. En effet, la décoration n'avait strictement rien à voir avec celle de l'année dernière. Chaque objet, chaque guirlande, chaque couvert semblait avoir été peint en rose et enveloppé dans de la dentelle pour l'occasion. Selon les jumeaux Weasley, classe et élégance avaient définitivement été troquées pour fantaisie et mauvais goût.

\- _C'est horrible_ , affirma George avant de sentir le talon d'un escarpin s'écraser sur son gros orteil. _Horriblement splendide_ , se rattrapa-t-il en se retrouvant nez à nez avec celle qui avait supervisé la décoration.

Les jumeaux échappèrent de justesse aux griffes de Dolores Ombrage en prétendant avoir aperçu un Billywig survoler la pièce. Lorsque cette dernière se rendit compte de leur entourloupe, il était déjà trop tard. Fred et George avaient déjà rejoint leurs cavalières : Juliette, une élève de Serdaigle, et Angelina, la capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

\- _Alors comme ça, on a jeté son dévolu sur mon jumeau ?_ lança Fred à l'adresse de Angelina. _Tu ne pouvais pas m'avoir cette fois, alors tu as choisi d'accompagner mon double.. Ma foi, c'est toujours mieux que rien !_

\- _Sans rancune, Freddie, il faut toujours un brouillon avant la perfection_ , rétorqua George en servant à chacun un verre de ce qu'il croyait être du punch moldu.

Harry et Ron arrivèrent pile à l'instant où le quatuor recracha ce qu'il venait d'avaler, puis aperçurent McGonagall envoyer Juliette distraire Ombrage dans le but de métamorphoser la moitié des boissons en quelque chose de buvable, comme elle l'avait fait le jour de Halloween. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'énorme horloge de Poudlard retentit pour indiquer vingt heures. La soirée pouvait officiellement commencer, et la Grande Salle ne tarda pas à se remplir. Élèves de toutes classes firent alors leur entrée, la majorité en duo, et Harry et Ron s'amusèrent à identifier les couples en attendant leurs propres cavalières. Ils notèrent que Neville était venu avec Luna, Dean avec Seamus, Hannah avec Justin, et reconnurent Michael et Cho, Padma et Terry, Zacharias et Tracey, ainsi que d'autres élèves.

\- _Tu crois que Malefoy va se pointer avec quelqu'un après ce qui s'est passé ?_ demanda Ron à Harry en faisant référence à l'accident de la tour d'astronomie.

\- _Aucune idée._

\- _Ah, voilà Lavande avec Parvati_ , coupa-t-il en se réjouissant à la vue de sa petite amie qui portait une jolie robe de la couleur de son prénom. _Comment j'ai l'air ?_

\- _Mieux que l'année dernière_ , se moqua Harry en se rappelant l'horrible tenue à froufrous qu'avait dû porter son meilleur ami.

\- _J'espère_ , répondit Ron en souriant. _On se voit tout à l'heure !_

Le brun lui fit signe de la main avant de le voir disparaître dans la foule, puis s'avança vers un des buffets. D'ici, il pouvait apercevoir le professeur Gobe-Planche discuter avec Mme Bibine, et derrière elles, Dumbledore en pleine conversation avec McGonagall et Pomfresh. Harry observa attentivement le directeur de Poudlard pendant une poignée de secondes. Ce n'était plus de l'admiration que l'on pouvait lire dans ses yeux émeraude, mais de la colère, voire de la rancœur. Et pour cause, Harry était certain que ce dernier essayait de l'éviter depuis la rentrée. D'ailleurs, cela faisait des semaines qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Où était-il quand des classes entières l'insultaient de menteur et de fou à lier ? Où était-il lorsqu'il se faisait lacérer la main par Ombrage dans son bureau ?

\- _Harry !_ s'exclama soudain une voix familière derrière lui.

Il fit alors volte-face et resta bouche bée en voyant Hermione se frayer un chemin parmi la foule. Elle était resplendissante ce soir, peut-être même encore plus que l'année dernière, ce qui en disait beaucoup. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en une jolie tresse d'où s'échappaient deux légères mèches bouclées, et portait une longue robe verte au tissu fluide, mais cintré au niveau de la taille, avec des volants transparents. Son maquillage était discret, mais lumineux, et Harry se trouva incapable de dire quel était son plus bel accessoire. Étaient-ce ses yeux pétillants, ses pommettes rosées ou son magnifique sourire ?

\- _Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre_ , s'excusa-t-elle en le rejoignant.

\- _Ce n'est pas grave, une heure avec toi compte pour deux, ça rattrape_.

\- _Vous êtes adorable, Mr Harry James Potter,_ plaisanta Hermione en lui prenant le bras. _Je pense la même chose de vous._

\- _Tu es.. tout simplement radieuse,_ lui avoua-t-il avec un grand sourire.

\- _Merci ! Tu n'es pas mal non plus.. Et ta cravate suit bel et bien avec ma robe ! Par-contre, nous ne sommes pas très en accord avec la décoration.._

\- _Tant mieux_ , grimaça Harry en regardant les chatons accrochés çà et là aux murs. _Je ne suis pas Krum et je ne danse pas aussi bien que Rogue, mais j'espère que tu passeras une bonne soirée avec moi, Hermione._

\- _Bien sûr que oui !_ affirma-t-elle en resserrant son étreinte. _Tu es mon meilleur ami, Harry, la personne avec laquelle je m'entends le mieux.. Et avec tout le travail que j'ai, une pause détente est la bienvenue !_ Elle s'empara alors de deux coupes de bièraubeurre pour trinquer avec lui.

\- _Doucement, Hermione !_ lança Lavande en voyant sa camarade avaler sa boisson d'une seule traite, tandis que Harry s'attaquait à un savoureux brownie. La blonde avait abandonné Ron un moment pour aller manger un morceau avec Parvati.

\- _Comment va le plus beau couple de tout Poudlard ?_ lança sa meilleure amie. Harry manqua de s'étouffer, mais fit semblant d'être pris d'une quinte de toux pour ne pas se ridiculiser devant Lavande comme il l'avait déjà fait chez Les Trois Balais.

\- _Ils ne sont pas en couple,_ rectifia cette dernière.

\- _Pas encore_ , corrigea malicieusement Hermione, et Harry en resta bouche bée, tandis que Lavande et Parvati s'en allaient en gloussant avec enthousiasme. Elle se mit alors à rire en voyant les lèvres de son cavalier recouvertes de chocolat. Durant un instant, elle fut tentée de l'embrasser pour lui enlever tout cela, mais se ravisa en lui tendant une serviette. Après tout, un premier baiser au goût de chocolat n'était peut-être pas ce qu'il désirait le plus.

\- _Salut, Ron !_ s'exclama Hermione en apercevant son deuxième meilleur ami s'approcher du buffet.

\- _Ah, salut, vous deux ! Jolie robe, 'mione._

 _\- Merci !_

 _\- Lavande agit comme une véritable anguille ce soir.._

 _\- Ça change du strangulot de d'habitude_ , se moqua Harry à voix basse.

 _\- Chut !_ lui ordonna aussitôt Hermione en riant.

 _\- Du coup, je me suis dit que j'allais goûter à la bûche de Noël,_ reprit Ron sans les avoir entendus. _Au fait, vous avez vu Ginny ?_

\- _Certainement avec le plus beau garçon de la soirée.. Oh, zut, il est déjà avec moi !_ répondit Hermione en embrassant Harry sur la joue avant d'aller saluer Neville et Luna.

- _Eh bien.._

\- _C'est sûrement la bièraubeurre_ , justifia Harry, gêné, mais amusé par sa franchise de ce soir.

- _Si tu le dis. En tout cas, pour quelqu'un qui trouvait l'idée d'un bal débile, elle semble bien décidée à s'amuser ce soir ! Tu veux une part de bûche ?_

Après avoir salué les connaissances, la soirée continua sur la piste de danse où les élèves se déhanchèrent avec énergie, au grand désarroi de la Grande Inquisitrice qui ordonna à Rusard de passer les chansons de Célestina Moldubec plutôt que celles des Bizarr' Sisters. Vers vingt-et-une heures, certains couples se séparèrent pour rejoindre des amis ou changer de partenaire, et après avoir aperçu Lavande et Parvati partir aux toilettes, Hermione prétexta devoir se repoudrer le nez, elle aussi. Elle traversa alors le hall d'entrée et s'éclipsa dans les escaliers menant aux donjons. Le bruit de ses talons contre le sol rigide accompagnait sa démarche quelque peu maladroite, et la Serpentard se mit alors à rire d'elle-même. Sa tenue semblait aussi décalée à cet étage-ci que ne l'était un bal en cette drôle de période. Mais Poudlard devait se conformer aux exigences de la Grande Inquisitrice, et cela restait une occasion pour Hermione de se détendre et de passer du temps avec ses amis.. Même s'il en manquait un. En effet, Severus Rogue, son directeur de maison, qui était également devenu son mentor cette année, n'avait, lui, pas daigné se plier aux revendications de Dolores Ombrage. Mais Hermione ne l'avait pas oublié et s'arrêta devant son bureau pour prendre de ses nouvelles en cette dernière soirée au château.

\- _Je n'irai pas à ce fichu bal avec vous_ , tonitrua-t-il de l'intérieur.

\- _Je vous demande pardon ?_

Un ange passa, puis Hermione entendit le mouvement d'une chaise contre le sol, suivi d'un bruit de clé dans la serrure. Quelques secondes plus tard, Rogue ouvrit la porte, visiblement étonné de trouver son assistante (radieuse, au passage) au pied de celle-ci.

\- _Miss Granger ?_ fit-il avec une pointe d'interrogation dans la voix.

\- _Quelle jolie façon de congédier une femme_ , releva cette dernière avec sarcasme.

\- _Tss, c'est votre professeur de divination adorée.. Voilà des jours qu'elle m'harcèle en me disant que le mauvais sort va s'abattre sur moi si je refuse de l'accompagner au bal de ce soir._ Hermione esquissa un sourire à la fois compréhensif et amusé, et il l'invita à entrer.

\- _Je trouve ce bal stupide moi aussi.. Mais au final, c'est une façon de fêter Noël tous ensemble. On s'amuse bien et je n'aime pas vous savoir seul en une telle occasion._

\- _Non c'est non, même si c'est vous qui me le demandez, Miss Granger_ , répondit Rogue en l'admirant discrètement dans sa jolie robe. Le vert émeraude lui allait vraiment à ravir. _Je vais très bien et je n'ai aucune envie de me joindre aux festivités. Et puis.. Potter doit vous attendre, non ? Vous feriez mieux d'y aller._

\- _Comment savez-vous que Harry est mon cavalier ?_ demanda Hermione en croisant les bras. Il semblait bien renseigné pour quelqu'un qui se fichait éperdument de ce bal.

\- _Merlin, vous êtes vraiment obsédée par ce garçon_ , reprocha-t-il en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil et en reprenant sa lecture de La Gazette du Sorcier.

\- _Et vous.. Vous êtes complètement borné et égoïste_ , rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire.

\- _Désolé, mais les compliments ne marchent pas avec moi._ Hermione le considéra en silence, agacée, mais attirée comme toujours par son indépendance et ses airs condescendants. Il pouvait être tellement difficile à cerner des fois, mais cela faisait partie de son charme. _Je vais gâcher votre soirée si jamais je descends_ , ajouta-t-il en resserrant un peu plus son étreinte sur les pages du journal.

\- _Ah, ça, ça m'étonnerait fortement !_

\- _C'est pourtant vrai_ , reprit-il en abandonnant sa revue sur la table à côté, _car_ _Potter me verra alors avec vous et deviendra jaloux. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, ce sera moi qui vous verrait danser avec lui et qui serait.._

Il se força à ne pas finir sa phrase, mais Hermione devina le mot qui l'aurait complété. « Jaloux ». Était-ce une sorte de confession ?

\- _Alors dansons ici_ , lui proposa-t-elle en lui offrant une de ses mains ainsi que son plus beau sourire. _Si vous ne voulez pas venir au bal, alors le bal viendra à vous !_

\- _Et c'est moi qui est borné ?_ grimaça-t-il en acceptant la main qu'elle lui offrait. _Si ça peut vous faire plaisir.._

Rogue se pencha alors vers Hermione et plongea une main délicate dans sa chevelure. Cette dernière cru d'abord à une caresse, ce qui la fit rougir, mais il avait en réalité fait apparaître une fleur dans ses cheveux. Un lys.Pendant ce temps, Harry attendait sa cavalière en sirotant tranquillement un verre de jus de citrouille à une table, ignorant que cette dernière était en train de danser avec l'homme qu'il détestait le plus après Voldemort.

\- _Bonsoir, Harry. Je peux m'asseoir ?_

Le concerné releva la tête pour découvrir le visage souriant de la jolie Cho.

\- _Bien sûr, je t'en prie,_ répondit-il en l'invitant à le rejoindre.

\- _On dirait bien que nos cavaliers nous ont fait faux bond_ , dit-elle tristement, ce qui rendit Harry quelque peu mal à l'aise, notamment car Cho avait passé le bal de Noël de l'année dernière en compagnie de Cedric.

\- _Eh bien, pour ma part, Hermione est simplement partie aux toilettes_ , justifia-t-il avec une certaine maladresse qu'il regretta aussitôt.

\- _Je vois_. _Quant à Michael, il semble finalement préfèrer Marietta à moi._ Harry détourna le regard de son verre pour suivre celui de Cho. Un couple composé d'un garçon brun et d'une fille aux boucles blondes tournoyait sur la piste de danse.

\- _Ce n'était pas l'une de tes meilleures amies ?_ risqua Harry, perplexe.

\- _Oh, si. Comme quoi, même les meilleurs amis peuvent avoir des secrets l'un pour l'autre_ , répondit-elle sur un ton porteur de sous-entendus. _Tu as dit être venu au bal avec Hermione Granger, c'est ça ?_

\- _En effet._ Cho jeta des regards aux alentours avant de poursuivre.

\- _J'ai vu la façon dont tu la regardais lors des séances d'entraînement de l'A.D.. Et excuse-moi de te le dire aussi franchement, Harry, mais.. Je ne pense pas que tes sentiments envers elle soient réciproques. Il y a une rumeur qui court comme quoi Hermione se serait entichée du professeur Rogue.._

\- _Nous y voilà_ , coupa sèchement Harry. Quelque part, il espérait que Ron débarque pour le sortir de cette situation embarrassante, mais il pouvait le voir se goinfrer à un des buffets, non loin de Crabbe et Goyle.

\- _Je voulais juste t'avertir_ , reprit-elle en rougissant.

\- _Ouais, pas de problème.. Je sais qu'ils sont proches, elle est son assistante._

\- _Et son infirmière_ , ajouta une petite voix aigüe que le Gryffondor reconnut comme appartenant à un certain elfe de maison.

\- _Oh, bonsoir Dobby,_ le salua poliment Cho, néanmoins surprise par sa soudaine apparition.

\- _Son infirmière ?_ répéta Harry, confus.

\- _Dobby ne cherchait pas à s'immiscer dans votre conversation, monsieur.._

\- _Attends, qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par infirmière ?_ insista-t-il en posant le plateau argenté qui allait de paire avec l'uniforme de serveur que portait Dobby.

\- _Cela fait maintenant des mois, mais le professeur Rogue, celui que Harry Potter appelle parfois la « chauve-souris ».._

\- _Oui, oui.._

\- _Eh bien, il est rentré au château un soir et s'est évanoui dans le hall, blessé au sang, monsieur. Miss Hermione l'a trouvé gisant au sol et a demandé à Dobby de l'aider à le transporter jusqu'à ses appartements. La suite, Dobby ne la connait pas, mais la meilleure amie du grand Harry Potter comptait le soigner elle-même._ Cho lança un regard désolé à son camarade.

\- _Tu vois ? Combien d'anecdotes comme celle-ci ignores-tu encore ?_

\- _Dobby aurait-il dit quelque chose de mal ?_ demanda l'elfe, visiblement inquiet.

\- _Euh, non, pas du tout, Dobby_ , mentit Harry pour éviter qu'il ne se cogne la tête contre la table. _Mais_ _évite d'en parler autour de toi. Cho.. Est-ce que tu veux danser ?_

\- _Oh, avec joie, Harry._

À l'étage inférieur, Rogue et Hermione dansaient, eux aussi, au rythme de la musique de la Grande Salle qui pénétrait les murs, tandis que la neige tombait doucement du ciel étoilé. Leurs mouvements étaient agiles, leur danse énergique et chaleureuse, et Rogue sentit son cœur se réchauffer peu à peu en voyant le sourire de son assistante s'élargir. Il était heureux avec elle. Elle était la seule personne qui apportait de la lumière dans son quotidien sombre. Ils étaient si proches physiquement, mais un monde entier semblait les séparer, et cela, Rogue ne pouvait pas continuer à l'ignorer.

\- _Pourquoi êtes-vous si gentille avec moi ?_ lui demanda-t-il en se séparant finalement d'elle. Il affichait désormais un air troublé qui rendit Hermione perplexe. Cela ne l'empêcha néanmoins pas d'accrocher son regard avec une honnêteté déconcertante.

\- _Parce que je vous aime bien ?_ répondit-elle avec l'innocence qui était propre à sa génération. Le maître des potions lui tourna alors le dos avant de plonger son visage entre ses mains. _J'ai des milliers de raisons pour cela_ , reprit-elle gentiment, comme pour le rassurer, mais Rogue ne lui répondit pas. Une partie de lui-même commençait à regretter de l'avoir fait entrer ici. Celle qui était froide, prudente et rationnelle. _La première, c'est que votre esprit est une bibliothèque dont j'aimerais lire tous les livres, si vous me permettez la métaphore.._

\- _Ce n'est pas un jeu_ , coupa-t-il fermement en se retournant.

\- _Quoi donc ?_ s'étonna Hermione, surprise par son brusque changement d'attitude.

\- _Tout ça._

\- _Je le sais bien !_

\- _Non, vous ne savez pas dans quoi vous vous embarquez. Nous parlons, nous rions, nous passons du temps ensemble, nous dansons, bref, nous nous rapprochons et.._

\- _Est-ce que vous auriez peur ?_ s'enquit Hermione en croisant à nouveau les bras.

\- _Je n'ai pas peur_ , répondit-il catégoriquement en prenant inconsciemment la même position.

\- _Oh que si, vous avez peur._

\- _Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, laissez votre légendaire perspicacité m'éclairer, Miss Je-Sais-Tout !_

La concernée leva un sourcil, à la fois frustrée et agacée. Elle savait que Rogue pouvait se montrer blessant, et ce, sans raison particulière. Elle l'avait vu à l'œuvre pendant des années. Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas le cas. Sa froideur dissimulait quelque chose de plus profond, et s'il refusait de mettre les mots sur ce qu'il ressentait, alors elle le ferait à sa place.

\- _Vous avez peur de devenir proche de quelqu'un.. Je le vois, je peux le ressentir_ , commença-t-elle, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. _Je ne connais, certes, qu'une partie de votre vie, mais.._

\- _Croyez-moi, vous n'avez pas envie d'en savoir plus_ , la coupa Rogue en essayant de faire abstraction de ses larmes naissantes. _Mais le problème n'est pas là. Dehors, il y a un mage noir quasiment omniscient qui pourrait nous tuer à tout moment ! Je suis censé être son espion, je ne dois pas me rapprocher d'une élève de Dumbledore, et encore moins d'une amie proche de Potter._

\- _Arrêtez avec ça.._

- _Ce n'est pas pour moi que j'ai peur, mais pour_ _ **vous**_ , lui assura-t-il, et ces quelques mots lui demandèrent du courage. _Car le Seigneur des Ténèbres tue quiconque se met en travers de son chemin. Il ne fait aucune exception._

\- _Mais.._

\- _Vous savez quoi ? Nous devrions arrêter cette histoire d'assistants de potions_ , proposa alors Rogue, bien que l'idée semblait déjà toute réfléchie. _Malefoy s'est vraisemblablement calmé.. Et vous êtes amoureuse de Potter, qui vous aime, lui aussi. N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? Et pourtant, vous essayez malgré vous de saboter cela.._

\- _Je ne cherche pas à saboter quoi que ce soit !_ s'énerva Hermione.

\- _Quoi qu'il en soit, ça ne change rien au fait que vous vous intéressez à moi par pitié.._

\- _Par pitié ?_ répéta-t-elle, consciente qu'il cherchait à se faire détester pour que cette soudaine séparation soit moins difficile.

\- _Et je ne veux pas que vos sentiments, aussi nobles soient-ils, vous mettent en danger ou interfèrent avec votre bonheur. Vous êtes gentille, Miss Granger, mais vous êtes intelligente aussi, brillante même. Vous devriez reconnaître une cause qui est perdue. La mienne l'est, et je ne veux pas que la vôtre le devienne aussi à cause de moi. On ne peut pas sauver les gens._

\- _Mais on peut les aimer, et c'est à peu près la même chose !_ répliqua Hermione, partagée entre deux idées : Casser les bocaux placés sur les étagères ou se jeter dans les bras de son interlocuteur.

 **-** _Partez.._

\- _Severus.._

\- _Je suis désolé_ , _Hermione_ , lui murmura-t-il en déposant un baiser sur son front.

Là-dessus, la Serpentard obéit et s'en alla, regrettant de lui avoir rendu visite, d'avoir effectué le pas de trop. Elle ne claqua pas la porte derrière elle, mais sa frustration était telle qu'elle retira la fleur de ses cheveux et la piétina, l'abandonnant sur le sol froid des donjons, avec pour seule compagnie, une larme. Elle se jeta ensuite un sort qui lui permit de nettoyer son maquillage coulé avant de réapparaître dans la Grande Salle. Lorsqu'elle y posa le pied, Hermione aperçut Harry et Cho en plein slow.

\- _Je ne dérange pas, j'espère ?_ lança-t-elle à l'adresse de la brune.

\- _Hermione_ , fit Harry en lâchant aussitôt sa camarade. _Où étais-tu passée ?_

\- _C'est évident, non ? Elle était avec le professeur Rogue._

Hermione la considéra avec mépris. Avoir perdu son petit ami l'été dernier ne l'autorisait nullement à se montrer si mauvaise.

\- _La curiosité peut-être un vilain défaut lorsqu'elle est déplacée_ , se contenta-t-elle de lui répondre avant de s'en aller, Harry sur ses talons.

\- _Hermione.. Hermione !_ l'appela-t-il en tentant de la stopper, en vain. _Tu vois, c'est exactement ça le problème. Tant que Rogue sera entre nous.._

\- _C'est bon, laisse tomber, Harry !_ répliqua-t-elle en se retournant vers lui. _Il n'y aura plus aucun problème avec lui maintenant ! J'abandonne !_

Sentant sa détresse, le Gryffondor l'enveloppa de ses bras et l'enlaça affectueusement sans lui poser plus de questions. Cela relevait déjà du miracle que personne ne les ait entendus, mais la dispute qui s'apprêtait à éclater un peu plus loin allait être encore plus bruyante.

\- _Si tu cherchais à te faire remarquer, c'est gagné, petite soeur_ , lança Fred à l'adresse de Ginny, accrochée au bras de son cavalier. _De tous les garçons de Poudlard, il a fallu que tu choisisses Drago Malefoy.._

\- _Tais-toi un peu, Fred !_ lui ordonna-t-elle en le fusillant du regard.

\- _Il a raison, Ginny. Quand les parents vont savoir ça.._

\- _C'est ma vie, George ! Je vais au bal avec qui je veux !_

\- _Tu es notre_ s _oeur_ , _bon sang ! On a notre mot à dire !_ s'énerva alors Ron.

- _Je ne crois pas, non ! Au moins,_ _ **mon**_ _cavalier reste avec moi !_ _On ne peut pas en dire autant de ta chère Lavande !_ répliqua Ginny en faisant allusion au fait que cette dernière était sans cesse en train de lui filer entre les doigts. Cela agaça encore plus Ron qui ne sut que répondre.

\- _Et toi, Malefoy, qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ?_ reprit Fred en le dévisageant.

\- _Je n'ai rien à dire, mais j'ai quelque chose à vous proposer : Fichez-nous la paix._

\- _C'est qu'il n'a pas froid aux yeux, le petit furet.._

\- _Tu n'es qu'un sale type, Malefoy !_ ajouta Ron en s'attirant les regards interrogateurs de ses autres camarades. _Et dire que tu oses débarquer au bal avec Ginny alors que ta petite amie est à l'hôpital !_

\- _Mon ancienne petit amie_ , rectifia Drago en essayant de conserver son sang-froid. _Et pour ta gouverne, elle va bientôt en sortir !_

\- _Oh, dans ce cas, ça change tout, vraiment !_ ironisa Ron avant de se tourner vers Ginny. _Tu ne peux pas sortir avec un gars comme lui, ok ? Il n'est pas fait pour toi !_

Hermione, qui avait silencieusement assisté à la scène avec Harry, ne put se retenir plus longtemps et s'avança vers le petit groupe en prenant Ginny par la main.

\- _Oh, fermez-la un peu avec ce qui est fait pour nous !_

Et sur ces mots, les deux amies partirent s'isoler dans la petite salle où les première année avaient l'habitude d'attendre la cérémonie de la Répartition lors de la rentrée.

\- _C'est plus petit que dans mes souvenirs_ , fit remarquer Ginny en s'asseyant à même le sol. Hermione l'y rejoint sans un mot et enleva ses escarpins. _Hermione,_ reprit la Gryffondor, quelque peu incertaine. _Parmi tous mes proches, tu es la seule qui aurait été en droit de critiquer le choix de mon cavalier, et tu ne l'as pas fait.. Pourquoi ?_

\- _Eh bien, je suis bien placée pour savoir que le coeur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît point_ , répondit la brune en citant un célèbre philosophe moldu.

\- _Tu veux parler de Rogue ?_ Hermione hocha timidement la tête.

\- _J'étais descendu prendre de ses nouvelles_ , commença-t-elle à expliquer en essayant de mettre des mots sur la situation. _Tout se passait bien.. Et soudain, nous nous sommes disputés. Il ne veut plus que je sois son assistante.. Ni même son amie, de ce que j'ai compris._

\- _Quoi ? J'ai du mal à te suivre là_ , objecta Ginny, qui les savait proches.

\- _Il a peur que Tu-Sais-Qui découvre notre.. relation_ , ajouta Hermione, hésitante quant au terme qu'elle devait utiliser. Qu'y avait-il réellement entre eux deux ? Elle l'ignorait. _Et qu'il décide par la suite de s'en prendre à moi._

\- _Comme quoi, même les gens brillants peuvent parfois se montrer bêtes.._

\- _Comment ça ?_

\- _Eh bien, c'est prudent de sa part d'envisager tout cela, mais il devrait plutôt se concentrer sur ce qui se passe à l'intérieur de l'école. Certes, Drago ne t'harcèle plus, mais un fou à lier se balade dans le château et Pansy en a fait les frais.._

\- _C'est vrai_ , réfléchit Hermione en posant son menton contre ses genoux, _bien que les enjeux ne soient pas les mêmes_. _Parle-moi un peu de Malefoy, tu veux ? Comment ça se fait que tu sois allée au bal avec lui ?_

\- _C'est lui qui m'a invitée_ , commença Ginny, le regard posé sur son vernis rouge foncé assorti à ses ballerines. _J'aurais refusé en temps normal, mais il est devenu moins méchant et plus raisonnable après ce qui est arrivé à Pansy._

\- _La douleur transforme les gens, que ce soit positivement ou négativement.._

\- _Exactement. Je ne pensais jamais dire ça un jour, mais Drago peut se montrer drôle quand il le veux.. Et presque charmant. Je l'ai découvert après avoir joué au Quidditch avec lui, l'autre jour. Il a perdu et a dû m'inviter à boire une bièraubeurre._ Hermione sourit en voyant les yeux de Ginny pétiller. _Et aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, il possède un côté fragile aussi.. Et ça m'intrigue._

\- _Je peux comprendre_ , répondit honnêtement la Serpentard.

\- _Ne te méprends pas, il reste arrogant et énervant. C'est un Malefoy après tout,_ ajouta la rousse en grimaçant. _Et puis, ce n'est qu'une soirée de Noël, pas un Serment Inviolable. Je ne vais pas sortir avec lui pour autant. Mais quelque part, il a quand même eu le courage de ne pas répondre à mes frères alors qu'ils se sont montrés odieux envers lui, en particulier Ron._

\- _Il a mal réagi, mais ça partait d'une bonne intention, Ginny. Il veut juste te protéger._

\- _Tiens, ça ne te rappelle personne ?_ lui demanda-t-elle en faisant allusion à Rogue, ce qui fit rougir Hermione. _Enfin bref.. Tu crois que l'on retrouvera Drago vivant en sortant d'ici ? Peut-être que Harry aura eu la bonne idée de prendre sa défense.._

\- _Oui, bien sûr, et McGonagall et Ombrage seront devenues les meilleures amies du monde_ , se moqua Hermione. Elles rirent alors de bon cœur, puis Ginny se décida enfin à se lever.

 _\- Bon, il va falloir que j'y retourne.._

\- _Attends, Ginny_ , l'arrêta-t-elle en tirant sur le tissu de sa robe. Ginny reprit place à côté d'elle, prête à écouter ce qu'elle avait à ajouter. _Dis-moi.. Tu crois que l'on peut aimer deux personnes en même temps ?_

\- _Je ne sais pas_ , avoua la rousse en pensant à Drago, Michael et Pansy. _Hermione.. Est-ce que par hasard.. Tu aimerais Rogue ?_

\- _Aimer.. C'est un peu fort, non ?_ répondit la concernée en sentant la chaleur lui monter aux joues. _Je veux juste lui prouver qu'il n'est pas seul au monde.. Enfin, je voulais._

\- _Cela reste une forme d'amour. Si tu veux un conseil.. Tu devrais faire un choix entre Harry ou Rogue, ou tu risques de perdre les deux.. Et de te perdre toi-même au passage._

\- _C'est trop tard, Ginny. Je suis déjà perdue.._

\- _Les vacances arrivent à point nommé alors_ , lui dit-elle en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule. _Tu vas pouvoir te ressourcer et réfléchir à la situation. Ce qui impliquera choisir entre deux personnes qui te sont chères. Tu sais.. J'ai toujours pensé que la relation qui t'unissait à Harry et Rogue était particulière. Comme si vous cachiez tous les trois le même secret._ Hermione leva les sourcils, à la fois étonnée par les propos de Ginny et impressionnée par sa perspicacité.

\- _Eh bien.. Oui, je suppose qu'un secret nous unit, si on peut l'appeler ainsi_. _En première année, j'ai été attaquée par un troll des montagnes et j'ai failli y rester._

\- _Ah oui, je m'en souviens. Je n'étais pas encore à Poudlard à cette époque, mais Percy ne cessait de nous écrire à propos de cet accident._ Hermione sourit tristement, inquiète à l'idée que son amie puisse perdre un autre de ses frères.

\- _La rumeur s'est répandue comme quoi Harry m'avait sauvée.. Mais ce n'était pas lui. C'était Rogue. Et c'est pourquoi j'ai refusé de recoiffer le Choixpeau alors que l'on me le proposait exceptionnellement. Je suppose que son acte m'avait inspiré et que je lui en était reconnaissante.._

 _\- Et tu as fait semblant d'ignorer la vérité pendant toutes ces années ?_

\- _Oui_ , avoua Hermione, quelque peu honteuse. _J'avais une excuse pour me rapprocher de mon premier véritable ami, alors je l'ai saisie. Et je ne voulais pas non plus aggraver ma réputation de « chouchoute de Serpentard » !_ Ginny se mit alors à rire. _Quoi ? J'avais onze ans ! On est susceptible à onze ans !_

\- _Ça c'est sûr_ , affirma la Gryffondor en repensant au désastre qu'avait été sa première année.

- _Tu crois que Harry sait que j'ai fait semblant pendant tout ce temps ?_

\- _Oh que oui, et ça expliquerait pourquoi il détestait Rogue avant même que vous ne deveniez proches. Peut-être que cette version vous arrangeait tous les trois. Tu te soucies beaucoup de l'un, Hermione, et de ce fait, tu ne remarques pas forcément la souffrance de l'autre. Je pense que Harry souffre de la situation et de tes hésitations._

\- _Tu devrais ouvrir un cabinet de psychologie dans le monde moldu après Poudlard_.

\- _Pourquoi pas ?_ s'amusa Ginny en gratifiant la Serpentard d'un clin d'œil. _Bref, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire pendant les vacances.._

\- _Me jeter du haut d'une piste de ski ?_ proposa Hermione, accablée par ses problèmes.

\- _Hum hum_ , toussota alors Ombrage en ouvrant la porte, le regard sévère. Les filles levèrent la tête, surprises par sa soudaine apparition, mais encore plus par le nuage de parfum qui flottait autour d'elle. _Les chaises ne sont-elles pas à votre convenance, mesdemoiselles ?_ _Il y en a des dizaines de l'autre côté de cette porte. Je vous rappelle que selon le dernier décret mis en place, il est interdit de s'asseoir à même le sol.._

Ginny et Hermione durent se faire violence pour ne pas répliquer, et regagnèrent finalement la Grande Salle, l'une rejoignant Drago dans un coin de la pièce, l'autre se promenant avec sa paire d'escarpins dans la main.

\- _Ron_ , fit Hermione en tombant sur ce dernier, adossé à un banc comme l'année dernière. _Tu n'as pas vu Harry ?_

\- _Il est là-bas_ , répondit-il en pointant du doigt le concerné qui discutait avec Dobby.

\- _D'accord.. Est-ce que tout va bien ?_

\- _Oui, aucun problème.. Je vous rejoindrai après. Enfin, peut-être._

Hermione considéra son ami d'un air perplexe avant de partir rejoindre Harry. Quelque chose avait dû se passer, mais il était évident que ce dernier ne souhaitait pas en parler, ce qu'elle comprenait parfaitement. Peut-être n'avait-il toujours pas digéré le fait de voir Drago Malefoy accompagner Ginny au bal ?

\- _Je ne mangerais pas cette cuisse de poulet si j'étais toi, Romuald. Elle est infestée de nargoles_ , l'informa une voix douce en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

\- _Tiens, si ce n'est pas Loufoca Lovegood_ , répondit Ron avec un léger sourire. Ce soir, Luna portait une jolie petite robe bleu nuit qui scintillait presque autant que le plafond de la Grande Salle. Ron remarqua également qu'elle avait abandonné ses chaussures comme Hermione, à moins qu'elle soit venue sans, ce qui était fort probable lorsque l'on connaissait le personnage. _Tout est bon pour réparer un coeur brisé, surtout du poulet_ , reprit-il en brandissant sa cuisse. _Le poulet, ça ne t'abandonne jamais._

\- _J'insiste_ , pria Luna en la lui prenant des mains.

\- _Hé !_

\- _C'est à cause de Lavande que tu es triste ?_ lui demanda-t-elle sans passer par quatre cheminées.

\- _Je ne suis pas triste_ , nia Ron, mais Luna le fixa si longuement qu'il finit par avouer. _Bon, d'accord. Elle vient de me quitter, comme ça, du jour au lendemain.. Soi-disant parce que Parvati, qui est sa meilleure amie, se plaignait de ne plus passer assez de temps avec elle._ Dean et Seamus se mirent alors à rire un peu plus loin, ce qui laissa Ron perplexe, contrairement à Luna qui semblait tout comprendre de la situation. _Attends un peu_ , reprit-il, soudain méfiant. _Tu n'es pas censée porter de grandes lunettes pour apercevoir les nargoles ?_

\- _Oh, si, les Lorgnospectres ! Bien pensé, Romuald. Eh bien, j'ai menti_ , avoua-t-elle en croquant dans la cuisse de poulet. _Je voulais te changer les idées pendant un bref instant._

\- _Eh bien, euh, merci.. Mais ça reste ma nourriture._

\- _J'ai bien peur que non._

Ron se mit alors à courir après Luna qui semblait prendre un certain plaisir à serpenter entre les couples de la piste de danse. Vers vingt-trois heures, la Grande Salle commença à se vider. Les couples et amis étaient éparpillés çà et là, certains préférant continuer la soirée dans d'autres parties du château, d'autres n'aspirant qu'à une bonne nuit de sommeil. Harry et Hermione étaient désormais assis sur un banc, bras dessus, bras dessous, à discuter avec Dobby. Ron et Luna dansaient sur la piste en effectuant de drôles de mouvements, tandis que Rusard s'était endormi sur le gramophone, obstruant par la même occasion le rythme de la musique, au grand désarroi d'une certaine dame en rose. Ginny, elle, s'amusait à raconter à Drago les tours qu'elle avait pu jouer à ses frères avant d'entrer à Poudlard, ce qui l'intéressait beaucoup étant donné qu'il était fils unique. Passé la Grande Salle, Fred et George se tenaient en haut des escaliers avec Peeves et s'amusaient à lancer de la nourriture sur les couples qui passaient par là. Les plus rusés d'entre eux étaient partis se cacher dans les salles de classe afin de ne pas être dérangés. Et puis, il y avait Severus Rogue qui se promenait à l'extérieur du château, seul, dans la froideur de l'hiver et de ses propres pensées. Ce soir, il avait choisi la bravoure à la lâcheté, la générosité à l'égoïsme, la solitude à la compagnie.. Et certainement le malheur au bonheur.


	23. Diviser pour mieux régner

Les aiguilles de la grande horloge de Poudlard finirent par indiquer minuit, actionnant alors son énorme cloche qui tinta la fin du bal de Noël. Après une dernière coupe de bièraubeurre qui lui parut à la fois douce et amère, Harry raccompagna Hermione jusqu'à la salle commune des Serpentard, son cœur palpitant dans sa cage thoracique au rythme de leurs pas. Malheureusement, lorsqu'ils atteignèrent leur destination, les élèves étaient tous si nombreux que le brun n'osa pas embrasser sa cavalière pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Ils se séparèrent donc en échangeant un sourire mêlant embarras et légère déception, mais renfermant une puissante affection mutuelle. Harry resta un moment devant la porte, seul, gêné et persuadé que Godric Gryffondor devait se retourner dans sa tombe à l'heure actuelle. Puis il se dirigea vers les escaliers lorsque celle-ci reprit son apparence de mur en pierre, essayant d'ignorer les papillons qui semblaient virevolter à l'intérieur de son estomac. Sur le chemin du retour, il croisa Ron qui commença à se morfondre sur sa rupture avec Lavande, pour ensuite s'enflammer en abordant le cas de Ginny et Drago, puis finalement s'apaiser en marmonnant certaines choses au sujet de Luna. Après avoir rejoint la salle commune des lions, Harry prit une douche bien chaude, enfila son pyjama et plongea directement dans ses couvertures. En s'installant sous les draps, il remarqua que Ron, fidèle à lui-même, s'était déjà endormi, contrairement à Neville qui n'était pas encore rentré. Ce dernier s'était rapproché de Hannah pendant la soirée, ce qui n'avait pas tellement surpris Harry puisqu'ils travaillaient souvent ensemble lors des séances d'entraînement de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Inévitablement, il se mit à se demander s'il était en train de l'embrasser à l'heure actuelle, puis secoua la tête, les joues rosies, et son regard se posa alors sur les rideaux bordeaux du lit de Dean. Ils étaient tirés et Harry aurait juré avoir entendu un rire ou une sorte de gloussement de l'autre côté. Le brun comprit rapidement en remarquant le lit vide de Seamus, et esquissa un sourire avant de fermer ses propres rideaux, puis ses paupières. Avant de s'endormir, il pensa au bal et aux choses qui s'y étaient passées. Il songea à Ron et à sa rupture avec Lavande, aux paroles de Cho et Dobby, puis à celles de Hermione lorsqu'elle lui avait confié que Rogue l'avait congédiée et qu'elle ne se soucierait désormais plus de lui. Il se tourna sur le côté, cherchant le sommeil, et vit Ginny danser avec Drago, Hermione virevolter dans ses propres bras, puis Ombrage arborant son sourire le plus détestable, suivie de Dumbledore en pleine discussion avec Mme Pomfresh. Et bientôt, Harry ne se trouvait plus dans son lit confortable, mais dans un endroit sombre dans lequel il semblait ramper tel un serpent sur le sol froid, à la recherche de sa proie..

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla après une nuit de sommeil relativement courte, ignorant tout de la tragédie qui avait eu lieu pendant qu'elle dormait. Elle remarqua que le lit de Tracey était vide, tout comme celui de Pansy, mais ce dernier l'était depuis presque deux mois. Daphné et Millicent, elles, étaient encore emmitouflées dans leurs couvertures, et ce, malgré le frottement des griffes de Pattenrond contre la porte du dortoir. La blonde, agacée par ce bruit répétitif, finit par se lever pour entrouvir la porte, mais l'animal préféra se jeter sur le lit de sa propriétaire plutôt que de sortir.

\- _Quel drôle de chat_ , murmura Daphné en jetant un coup d'œil à l'extérieur de la chambre. Le soleil était à peine levé que la salle commune était déjà en effervescence, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant puisque la plupart des élèves devaient emprunter le Poudlard Express à onze heures pour rentrer chez eux.

\- _Je ne peux pas croire que Drago Malefoy soit allé au bal avec cette Ginny Weasley_ , lança une quatrième année en passant dans le couloir. _Ses critères sont tombés bien bas depuis Pansy Parkinson !_ Daphné leva les yeux au ciel, prête à refermer la porte, mais la réponse de sa camarade attisa sa curiosité.

\- _En parlant des Weasley, tu es au courant de ce qui est arrivé à leur père ?_ répondit cette dernière d'un air grave. Hermione tendit l'oreille, soudain très inquiète.

\- _Alors c'est vrai ?_ intervint une troisième fille qui nouait sa cravate. _Potter a vraiment eu une vision cette nuit ? Finalement, il est tout aussi fou qu'au début d'année !_

\- _Ce n'est pas drôle, il paraît que le père des Weasley a été gravement blessé et qu'il séjourne désormais à St-Mangouste.._

Hermione fut tellement choquée par cette nouvelle qu'elle faillit tomber de son lit. Elle échangea un regard angoissé avec Daphné, puis enfila ses chaussons, attrapa un peignoir violet et se rua vers le bureau de Dumbledore, bousculant malgré elle les filles qui se trouvaient dans le couloir.

\- _Jolie tenue, Granger_ , se moqua Drago lorsque celle-ci arriva au deuxième étage. Lui, avait déjà revêtu son uniforme et sa cape (ainsi qu'appliqué le fameux gel qui fascinait tant les filles de Serpentard).

\- _Je n'ai pas le temps pour tes sarcasmes, Malefoy_ , lui répondit-elle honnêtement.

\- _J'imagine, vu à quel point tu es en retard.. Ils sont tous partis dans la nuit._

\- _Qui ça ?_

\- _Ginny, ses frères et Potter le_ _ **médium**_ , railla-t-il d'un air mauvais.

\- _Et où sont-ils allés ?_

\- _Alors là, aucune idée._

\- _Fizwizzbiz_ , récita Hermione devant la gargouille en pierre.

\- _À tes souhaits._

La préfète ignora ce qui semblait être de l'humour de la part de son collègue et emprunta l'escalier en colimaçon dès que la gargouille lui en laissa l'occasion. Elle grimpa aussitôt les marches une par une et débarqua dans le bureau du directeur sans même penser à annoncer sa présence à l'aide du heurtoir en cuivre en forme de griffon.

\- _Une autre place de libre dans le Poudlard Express_ , nota sèchement Rogue en adressant à peine un regard à Hermione.

\- _Je vous avais prévenu que Miss Granger accourrait ici en apprennant la nouvelle_ , _Albus_ , ajouta McGonagall, les bras croisés. _Nous aurions dû la réveiller. Cela fait des années qu'elle est amie avec les Weasley, et Potter est son.._

\- _Âme soeur, meilleur ami, grand héros.. De grâce, arrêtez-vous là, Minerva_ , coupa le maître des potions en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- _Que s'est-il passé ?_ s'enquit aussitôt Hermione, à la fois inquiète et confuse.

\- _Bonjour, Miss Granger_. _Asseyez-vous, je vous prie,_ lui répondit Dumbledore sur un ton qui suggérait l'heure du thé _._ Cette dernière obéit après avoir jeté un œil aux alentours. Les tableaux faisaient, de toute évidence, semblant de dormir, mais l'inquiétude et la fatigue qui tiraient les traits de McGonagall étaient, elles, bien réelles. Quant à Rogue, il semblait avoir ressorti de son placard le masque de mépris et d'impassibilité qui allait de paire avec sa réputation auprès des Gryffondor. _Dans la nuit,_ reprit Dumbledore en se voulant le plus neutre possible, _Harry a fait un cauchemar.. Ou plutôt, je crois qu'il serait plus juste de parler de vision. Dans celle-ci, il a surpris un serpent attaquer Arthur Weasley._ Hermione porta ses mains à sa bouche en réprimant une exclamation. _Son fils, Ronald, est venu m'informer de cette vision et nous avons fait le nécessaire pour nous assurer de la situation de son père._

\- _Et ? Comment va-t-il ?_

\- _Il a été retrouvé au ministère, gravement blessé, mais aux dernières nouvelles, sa condition se stabilise et il récupère lentement, mais sûrement._

\- _Par Merlin_ , soupira Hermione qui était désormais pâle comme un linge. _Et Harry ? Il va bien ? Où est-il désormais ? Et Ron ? Et Ginny et les autres ?_

\- _Doucement, Miss Granger.. Calmez-vous_ , lui conseilla gentiment Dumbledore, tandis qu'elle s'agitait sur son siège. _Harry et les enfants Weasley ont été envoyés chez un membre de l'Ordre en attendant de pouvoir se rendre à St-Mangouste._

\- _Quel membre de l'Ordre ?_ demanda aussitôt la jeune fille avant de baisser d'un ton, comme si elle redoutait que Ombrage ne les espionne tous les trois. _Patmol ?_ Dumbledore hocha la tête.

\- _Molly et Alastor viendront les chercher avec deux voitures du ministère_ _à huit heures tapantes_ , affirma-t-il en jetant un oeil à l'horloge qui indiquait sept heures et demi.

\- _Je veux y aller, professeur_. _Je dois les rejoindre !_

\- _Comme souvent, vous aviez raison, Minerva. Décidément, rien ne vous échappe,_ confia-t-il alors à sa collègue.

\- _Nous aurions dû l'informer directement_ , répéta la concernée, inflexible dans sa position.

\- _Et la réveiller ? Quand nous rêvons, nous entrons dans un monde qui n'appartient qu'à nous.._

\- _Permettez-moi d'en douter, professeur. Ou plutôt, permettez_ _ **Potter**_ _d'en douter_ , ironisa Rogue en faisant allusion à la vision que ce dernier avait eu durant son sommeil.

\- _Miss Granger, vos affaires sont-elles prêtes ?_

\- _Oui, j'ai juste quelques petites choses à ranger.._

\- _Faites ce que vous avez à faire et rejoignez-moi ici dans dix minutes. Vous utiliserez le réseau de cheminées pour rejoindre vos amis. Je suis sûr que Molly sera heureuse de vous revoir._

\- _Merci_ , _professeur,_ remercia poliment Hermione avant de se lever. _Au fait.._

\- _Oui ?_

\- _Des visions.. Et un serpent.. Nous parlons bien de Vous-Savez-Qui, n'est-ce pas ?_

\- _J'en ai bien peur, oui._ Elle réprima un frisson, puis sentit le regard silencieux de Rogue se poser sur elle, le genre de regard qui signifiait « _Cela aurait pu être vous_ ». _Minerva, Severus, vous pouvez disposer, merci_ , déclara finalement le directeur. Les deux professeurs s'exécutèrent, puis Dumbledore interpella Hermione avant qu'elle ne parte à son tour, lui faisant signe d'avancer vers lui.

\- _Miss Granger, je crois que ceci vous appartient_ , lui dit-il en lui tendant le lys qu'avait fait apparaître Rogue la veille et qu'elle avait laissé pour mort à même le sol des cachots.

\- _Comment est-ce que..?_

Il le déposa dans sa main et la referma pour elle, un sourire accroché aux lèvres.

\- _Je vais m'entretenir avec Patmol._ _Soyez prête dans dix minutes._

Là-dessus, Hermione rejoignit son dortoir où elle y termina de préparer ses affaires, s'arrêtant seulement pour expliquer les grandes lignes de la situation à Daphné pendant que Millicent prenait sa douche. Quelques instants plus tard, la préfète de Serpentard était de retour devant le bureau du directeur, habillée, un minimum coiffée et tenant sa valise d'une main et la caisse de transport de Pattenrond dans l'autre. Cette dernière arriva au Square Grimmaurd à sept heures et quart, où elle fut accueillie avec de faibles sourires accompagnés d'étreintes chaleureuses. Elle enlaça d'abord Fred, George, puis serra Ginny et Ron dans ses bras avant de se blottir dans les bras de Tonks, Sirius, et évidemment Harry. Il l'enlaça avec affection, mais resta silencieux et quelque peu distant, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant vu ce à quoi il avait assisté cette nuit.

\- _Tu ne devais pas prendre le Poudlard Express ?_ lui demanda Ron en apercevant sa valise, tandis que Ginny jouait avec Pattenrond à travers les barreaux de sa cage.

\- _Changement de plan_ , fit Hermione avec un sourire maussade. _J'écrirai à mes parents dès que j'en aurai l'occasion. Ils comprendront, étant donné les circonstances._ Ron hocha la tête en guise de réponse. Cela était important pour lui que ses meilleurs amis soient présents dans une telle situation. _Est-ce que ça va, Harry ?_

\- _Merveilleusement bien_ , ironisa-t-il en partant s'isoler dans un coin de la pièce. Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard perplexe avant de le rejoindre.

\- _Dumbledore m'a tout raconté_ , avoua-t-elle en le couvant du regard.

\- _Ah oui ? Parce que ça m'étonnerait beaucoup, Hermione._

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?_

\- _Je.. Je n'ai pas simplement vu le serpent attaquer le père de Ron_ , commença Harry en serrant les poings. _**J'étais**_ _le serpent. Je sais que ça peut paraître fou, mais.. J'ai vu la scène à travers ses yeux. Et dans le bureau de Dumbledore, j'ai eu envie de.._

\- _Calme-toi, Harry. Tu dois être épuisé_ , répondit Hermione en lui frôlant la main.

\- _Je vais bien_ , lui assura-t-il presque sèchement. _Ce n'est pas moi qui ai été attaqué par un serpent, Hermione._

\- _Tu sais.. Quand Dumbledore m'en a parlé.. Il semblait inquiet à ton sujet._

\- _Tss, il ne s'intéresse à moi que quand ça implique Voldemort_ , répondit Harry avec véhémence. _Où était-il quand je me faisais lacérer la main par Ombrage ?_

\- _Ne prononce pas son nom, ça va nous porter malheur !_ s'énerva Ron en partant rejoindre Fred et George, qui regardaient Ginny sortir Pattenrond, sur le canapé.

Molly arriva à huit heures accompagnée de Maugrey, et ils apportèrent heureusement de bonnes nouvelles avec eux : Arthur ne courrait plus aucun danger et allait s'en sortir. Elle enlaça chacun de ses enfants en soupirant de soulagement, puis prit Harry, Hermione, Tonks et Sirius dans ses bras. Au bout d'un moment, Maugrey se râcla la gorge pour rappeler à tous que deux voitures les attendaient en bas afin de rejoindre St-Mangouste. Il donna alors à Sirius un peu de polynectar (les chiens n'étant pas autorisés à l'hôpital pour des raisons d'hygiène) et ils descendirent pour monter dans les véhicules. Ceux-ci étaient assez spacieux, de sorte que l'on pouvait y installer cinq personnes dans chaque, en plus du conducteur. Molly insista pour que Harry, Ron et Hermione viennent avec elle, et ils furent rejoints par Tonks, tandis que Sirius, Fred, George et Ginny s'installèrent avec Maugrey. Pendant le trajet, les deux femmes discutaient à voix basse et Harry demeurait silencieux, ce qui poussa Hermione à lancer la conversation. Ron se mit alors à parler de sa récente rupture avec Lavande et de ô combien il avait espéré la présenter à ses parents pendant les vacances de Noël. Hermione essaya de détendre l'atmosphère en suggérant que Lavande, à force d'idolâtrer Trelawney, avait certainement eu une vision dans laquelle elle devait rompre avec lui, et qu'elle avait décidé d'écouter ce message spirituel. Si cela amusa Ron, cette blague ne fut évidemment pas au goût de Harry, et l'ambiance s'alourdit un peu plus quand Hermione réalisa son erreur. Ils arrivèrent finalement à St-Mangouste où Maugrey les guida jusqu'au deuxième étage, également connu sous le nom de « Service des blessures par créatures vivantes ». Contrairement à Ron et Hermione, c'était la première fois que Harry mettait les pieds dans un hôpital pour sorciers. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la salle principale. La deuxième porte à droite menait à la chambre où séjournait Arthur Weasley, celle qui s'occupait des morsures les plus graves. Bill et Lupin en sortirent aussitôt, et Molly enlaça son fils, tandis que Tonks couvait Lupin du regard. Ils se divisèrent ensuite en deux pour les visites : D'abord Molly, Fred, George, Ron et Ginny, puis Maugrey, Sirius, Tonks, Harry et Hermione.

\- _Ah, c'est l'heure des visites !_ se réjouit Arthur en apercevant sa femme et ses enfants entrer dans la chambre. Il conservait un sourire radieux malgré tous ses bandages et son teint extrêmement pâle.

\- _Papa_ _!_ s'exclama Ginny en lui sautant au cou.

\- _Aïe_ , grimaça ce dernier en serrant affectueusement sa fille dans ses bras.

\- _Sois plus délicate, Ginny,_ se moqua gentiment George.

\- _Oh, Arthur, nous nous sommes fait tellement de soucis.. Comment tu te sens ?_

\- _Vivant_ , répondit-il à sa femme en lui serrant tendrement la main. _J'ai l'impression d'avoir à nouveau vingt ans !_ Mme Weasley leva les yeux au ciel, à la fois exaspérée et attendrie par la réaction de son mari. Leurs enfants, eux, riaient discrètement.

\- _Tu es bien notre père_ , assura Fred, on ne peut plus fier de ce dernier.

Pendant ce temps, Harry et Hermione attendaient patiemment sur un banc dans le couloir, tandis que Maugrey surveillait les environs avec Sirius et Tonks.

\- _J'imagine que tu aimerais bien voir Pansy en attendant ?_ lui proposa soudain Harry. Il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis son arrivée à l'hôpital.

\- _C'est inutile_ , répondit Hermione en regardant les guérisseurs et médicômages circuler autour d'eux. _Elle est rentrée chez elle pour les vacances de Noël._

\- _Charlie va venir te rendre visite dans la semaine_ , fit Molly en embrassant son mari sur le front, néanmoins déçue de ne pas pouvoir en dire autant de Percy. _Maugrey, Tonks et Sirius t'attendent dans le couloir avec Harry et Hermione._

\- _Harry_ , répéta Arthur en le voyant entrer dans la chambre avec les autres, tandis que sa femme et ses enfants leur laissaient la place. Un cri semblable à celui d'un animal se fit alors entendre à l'autre bout de la pièce, ce qui fit sursauter Harry et Hermione. Ces derniers entendirent Maugrey murmurer les mots « _Vigilance constante !_ » pendant qu'un médicômage se rendait au chevet du patient.

\- _Pauvre homme. Il a été mordu par un loup-garou_ , expliqua Mr Weasley à voix basse. _La femme à sa droite, elle, a été mordue par une créature encore non-identifiée. Heureusement que je sais par quoi j'ai été mordu, moi ! Ça fait beaucoup de_ « _mordu_ », _non ?_

\- _Vous êtes sûr qu'ils n'ont pas abusé sur la morphine, Mr Weasley ?_ demanda Hermione, comme si de rien n'était.

\- _Peu importe, il s'agit d'un médicament moldu !_ répondit-il avec enthousiasme. _Mais bien sûr, tu dois tout savoir là-dessus, n'est-ce pas, Hermione ?_

\- _Nous sommes soulagés de voir que tu vas bien, Arthur_ , lui confia Sirius en le gratifiant d'un clin d'œil. Ce dernier le considéra avec intérêt. Il avait évidemment reconnu sa voix derrière son changement d'apparence.

\- _C'est grâce à Harry_ , assura-t-il en accrochant le regard de ce dernier. _Sans toi, je ne serais pas là, mon garçon. Merci infiniment._

Harry esquissa un sourire gêné et hocha timidement la tête. Son estomac se serra avec culpabilité, sentiment qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'euphorie qu'il avait ressentie en rentrant dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, hier soir. Le brun avait l'impression que les paroles de Mr Weasley étaient littéralement vraies. Il n'aurait pas été là sans lui, car le serpent ne l'aurait pas mordu. **Il** ne l'aurait pas mordu.

\- _Arthur et moi, nous avons des choses à nous dire_ , déclara Maugrey quelques minutes plus tard. _Alors si vous voulez bien nous excuser.._ Sur ces mots, les concernés quittèrent la chambre et Tonks invita Hermione à aller boire quelque chose au salon de thé de l'hôpital.

\- _Heureux de voir la lumière du jour, Patmol ?_ demanda discrètement Lupin en s'approchant de Sirius et Harry.

\- _J'aurais préféré sortir dans d'autres circonstances, Remus._

\- _Je comprends parfaitement.. Comment ça va ?_ demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Harry.

- _Mr Weasley va bien_.

\- _Je ne parlais pas de lui, Harry, mais de toi_ , rectifia-t-il, aussi perspicace qu'à l'époque où il était professeur à Poudlard. _Je vois bien que quelque chose te dérange.. D'ailleurs, tout le monde a dû le remarquer._

\- _Ce n'est rien.. Allez boire un thé tous les deux, je vais aller faire un tour aux.._

\- _Harry, tu sais qu'il est inutile de nous mentir_ , coupa Sirius en accrochant son regard. _Nous savons pertinemment à quoi tu penses, mais saches que tu as tort. Tu n'étais_ _ **pas**_ _le serpent. Tu es Harry, Harry James Potter. Et tu étais dans ton lit, à Poudlard._

- _Comment est-ce que tu peux en être certain ?_

\- _Personne ne peut transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, Harry, mis à part le directeur.._

\- _Et les elfes de maison_ , ajouta Sirius.

\- _Et comme tu n'es ni l'un, ni l'autre, tu n'as pas pu t'en aller. Fin de l'histoire._

Un sourire honnête se dessina finalement sur les lèvres du brun. Il se sentait rassuré. Lupin et Sirius avaient raison, il n'avait pas pu quitter Poudlard cette nuit-là. C'était tout simplement impossible. Le groupe de sorciers quitta St-Mangouste vers neuf heures pour retrouver le Square Grimmaurd. Ils y seraient bien restés plus longtemps, mais Arthur avait grandement besoin de repos et de soins réguliers. Il devait être transfusé régulièrement et ses bandages nécessitaient d'être changés toutes les heures. Une fois de retour chez Sirius, Hermione s'empressa d'écrire une lettre à ses parents pour leur expliquer la situation. Ils allaient être déçus, certes, d'apprendre que leur fille ne serait pas des leurs pour Noël, mais il n'était plus question pour cette dernière de partir skier avec eux alors que le père d'un de ses deux meilleurs amis venait d'échapper à la mort. Elle voulait être aux côtés des Weasley durant cette épreuve difficile, et également soutenir Harry dont l'esprit avait de nouveau été manipulé par Voldemort. Ce Noël-ci fut donc assez spécial pour la Serpentard qui le passa entre les murs de St-Mangouste et ceux du Square Grimmaurd. En plus d'être retournés à l'hôpital la veille, ils s'y rendirent de nouveau le matin du vingt-cinq, qu'il passèrent à discuter et à rire chaleureusement en petit commité. Ils restèrent même jusqu'à midi pour échanger leurs cadeaux et goûter au repas de Noël de St-Mangouste.

\- _Bon, ça ne vaut pas celui de Poudlard, mais il est pas mal_ , avoua Ron en savourant un morceau de bûche à la crème brûlée.

\- _Bien meilleur que celui des hôpitaux moldus, si tu veux mon avis !_

\- _Tu es déjà allé dans un hôpital moldu, Harry ?_ s'enquit aussitôt Mr Weasley. Les regards se tournèrent alors vers lui et Hermione sourit en le voyant rougir.

\- _Euh, oui.. Mon cousin Dudley s'est cassé la jambe une fois. Je devais avoir neuf ans._

\- _Et comment le lui ont-ils réparé ?_

\- _Eh bien, il me semble qu'ils lui ont fait des radios et lui ont par la suite posé un plâtre.._

\- _Fascinant, ces moldus_ , déclara-t-il, des étincelles dans les yeux. Harry échangea un regard amusé avec Hermione. Ils étaient les seuls à avoir grandi avec des moldus, et l'attention, ou plutôt la passion que leur portait Mr Weasley, pouvait s'avérer comique.

\- _Un parfum, Ron ? C'est.. surprenant de ta part_ , s'étonna Hermione lorsqu'elle déballa son cadeau de Noël.

\- _Tu es sûre qu'il n'était pas destiné à Lavande ?_ plaisanta Fred, d'humeur taquine.

\- _N'importe quoi !_ se défendit aussitôt Ron. _C'est juste que.._

\- _Quoi ?_

\- _Eh bien, depuis la rentrée, tu as souvent ce parfum d'herbe coupée et d'épices sur toi.. Sûrement à force de traîner dans le laboratoire de Rogue. J'ai l'impression qu'il va débarquer de nul part quand tu es dans les parages, alors voilà !_ Hermione rougit et se força à rire avec les autres. _Bon, et moi, j'ai quoi comme cadeau ?_

\- _Le voilà !_ fit-elle en lui lançant un paquet rouge et en tendant un bleu à Harry. _C'est le même pour vous deux, mais customisé selon vos activités, vos points forts et vos points faibles._

\- _Un planning de devoirs ? Sérieux ? Je t'offre un parfum et tu m'offres un planning de devoirs ?_ s'offusqua Ron en découvrant l'objet.

\- _Au moins, vous ne serez plus jamais en retard dans votre boulot_ , répondit Hermione en croisant les bras, vexée par son cruel manque de tact. _J'ai demandé à ta mère d'y participer, Ron, de sorte qu'il se mette à hurler si tu ne fais pas ton travail à l'heure indiquée !_ Fred, George, Ginny, et même Harry éclatèrent de rire.

\- _Attends un peu, Hermione, je ne vois aucune case où il est écrit que tu termines nos parchemins_ , se moqua alors Ron.

\- _Espèce d'ingrat !_

\- _Tu aurais dû lui offrir une nouvelle copine,_ _Hermione_ , ironisa Fred.

\- _Malefoy n'a pas de cousine, par hasard ?_ ajouta George en s'adressant à Ginny. Cette dernière rougit et lui lança le coussin aux couleurs des Canons de Chudley que Harry avait offert à Ron.

\- _Joyeux Noël, Hermione_ , fit ce dernier en lui offrant « Nouvelle Théorie de la Numérologie ».

\- _Oh ! Joyeux Noël, Harry_ , répondit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

\- _Venez chercher vos pulls de Noël, les enfants !_ s'exclama Mme Weasley en sortant six paquets d'un sac sur lequel un sortilège d'extension avait été utilisé.

\- « _Les enfants_ » répétèrent Fred et George en soupirant. Ils avaient beau avoir dix-sept ans, leur mère les considérait toujours comme tels.

Le plus beau cadeau de la journée resta néanmoins les paroles du Guérisseur-en-chef qui leur avait assuré que Mr Weasley serait à nouveau sur pied d'ici la fin de la semaine. Dans la soirée, alors qu'ils fêtaient à nouveau Noël chez Sirius, Harry cherchait le pull que lui avait tricoté Mme Weasley, tandis que Ron se goinfrait de chocogrenouilles.

\- _Ta mère a dû se tromper sur la taille, Ron. Mon pull est un peu petit cette année_ , lui dit-il en brandissant le tissu couleur bleu ciel sur lequel était inscrit un grand « H ».

\- _Ah, je crois que Hermione a dû le confondre avec le tien_ , répondit-il simplement.

Harry jeta un regard vers le canapé, cherchant sa meilleure amie et, accessoirement, son pull de Noël. Elle n'était pas assise sur le premier canapé où se trouvaient Lupin et Tonks, mais sur le deuxième, Pattenrond sur ses genoux et Ginny à côté d'elle. Ron avait raison : Hermione portait un pull bleu foncé un peu trop grand pour elle.. Son pull. Et quelque part, cette vue qu'il avait sous les yeux l'attendrit.

\- _Elle me fait le même coup chaque année_ , déclara-t-il en souriant.

\- _Dis, maman ?_ fit soudain Ron en se levant de son fauteuil pour aller rejoindre sa mère. _Je me demandais si tu pourrais tricoter un pull de Noël pour Luna pendant les vacances ?_

\- _La fille Lovegood ? La copine de Ginny ?_

\- _C'est mon amie aussi_ , rétorqua-t-il, gêné.

Les occasions de se divertir demeurant assez rares au Square Grimmaurd, la semaine s'écoula relativement lentement. Harry, Ron, Fred, George et Ginny rêvaient d'une bonne partie de Quidditch, chose qui leur était impossible pour le moment, étant donné qu'ils ne devaient pas attirer l'attention autour de la zone. Pour passer le temps, Molly continua donc à nettoyer la maison de fond en comble, comme tous l'avaient si bien fait cet été, tandis que Hermione dévorait son nouveau livre et que Harry et Ron planchaient sur leurs devoirs. Fred et George, eux, se réfugiaient sans cesse à l'étage pour tester leurs nouveaux produits en toute discrétion.. Enfin, quand ils réussissaient à ne rien faire exploser, bien sûr. Les seuls qui avaient l'occasion de partir se dégourdir les jambes étaient Tonks et Lupin, du fait de leur position d'Aurors et de membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Harry ne comprenait que trop bien le sentiment de frustration que pouvait ressentir Sirius. Il le vivait chaque été chez les Dursley. Il arrivait que d'autres membres de l'Ordre passent en coup de vent au quartier général, ce qui fit sursauter Hermione plus de trois fois. Elle ne s'était pas encore posée pour réfléchir à la situation dans laquelle elle était, comme le lui avait conseillé Ginny, et c'est pourquoi elle avait peur de tomber sur Rogue quand elle allait ouvrir la porte.

Ses parents, bien qu'ils auraient préféré passer les fêtes de Noël avec leur fille, s'étaient montrés très compréhensibles en recevant son message. Ils avaient même eu la gentillesse d'envoyer une carte de rétablissement à Mr Weasley, ce qui fit évidemment très plaisir au concerné. Hermione continua à correspondre avec eux au fil de la semaine, et un beau matin, tandis qu'elle cherchait de quoi écrire, elle tomba sur le lys de Rogue que Dumbledore lui avait remis. Ce matin-là, la brune s'enferma dans sa chambre en prétextant vouloir réviser, et songea à Rogue, à Harry, à Voldemort, et à elle. Hermione n'avait pas imaginé que ses vacances prendraient une telle tournure. Elle avait pensé qu'elle aurait le temps de se ressourcer, de faire le point sur sa situation.. Mais elle passait toute ses journées avec Ginny et les garçons. La brune décida finalement d'écrire une lettre à son professeur une fois celle destinée à ses parents terminée. À l'intérieur, elle y glissa une bonne partie de ses pensées et sentiments, mais également la fameuse fleur qu'il avait fait apparaître dans ses cheveux ce soir-là. Ce fut un moyen pour elle de lui transmettre ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.. Un moyen de se réconcilier avec Severus Rogue et de repartir à zéro avec lui.

« _Cher Professeur Rogue,_

 _J'espère que vous appréciez vos vacances d'hiver, à défaut d'avoir en horreur les fêtes de Noël. Mr Weasley se repose à St-Mangouste et sera bientôt sur pied. C'est un soulagement pour nous tous. Je vous écris afin de m'excuser de m'être emportée lors de la soirée du bal. Vos paroles m'ont, certes, froissé sur le coup, mais elles étaient véridiques, et le malheur qui est arrivé à Mr Weasley m'a fait prendre conscience de la dangerosité de la situation. Depuis le début de l'année scolaire, j'ai cherché à me rapprocher de vous, car vous m'intriguiez. Mais je vous assure que ce n'était pas de la pitié, comme vous avez pu le penser. J'ai trouvé en vous un sorcier et maître talentueux, un homme de goût, une âme similaire à la mienne.. Ainsi qu'un ami. Et je suppose que cela m'a un peu trop enthousiasmé. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était apprendre à connaître le vrai Severus Rogue et à vous aider à trouver le bonheur. Mais je remarque désormais que ces espoirs étaient déplacés de par le monde dans lequel nous vivons, notre position dans celui-ci, ainsi que sa situation politique. Je suis heureuse d'avoir tant appris à vos côtés durant ces quatre mois, autant au niveau professionnel que personnel. Dorénavant, je continuerai à apprendre de vous en tant que simple élève. Je vous remet ce lys, mais je garderai au fond de mon cœur_ _les moments passés en votre compagnie._ _Vous m'avez dit que je ferai votre bonheur en assurant le mien, ainsi que ma protection.. Et c'est ce que je compte faire. Je vais profiter de mes proches, des personnes qui m'aiment et essayer d'être honnête envers elles et moi-même. Il est probable que notre monde connaisse une guerre dans les prochaines années, et j'espère qu'une fois celle-ci terminée, vous serez enfin libre et en paix avec vous-même, et que vous vivrez votre propre vie sans dépendre d'autrui._

 _Avec toute mon affection,_

 _Hermione Granger_ »

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à envoyer son courrier du jour, Sirius remarqua que Hermione tenait deux enveloppes dans les mains, ce qui attira son attention.

\- _Deux lettres cette fois-ci ?_ lui demanda-t-il sur le ton de la conversation.

\- _Oui.. Une pour ma mère et une pour mon père_ , mentit-elle maladroitement, consciente que Sirius détestait foncièrement Rogue et qu'il réagirait certainement au quart de tour en apprenant qu'elle lui écrivait.

Le maître des potions avait été ému en lisant le message de son ancienne assistante. Personne ne lui avait jamais autant accordé d'attention, pas même Lily. Quelque part, il se sentait compris et respecté, et dans le bon sens. Alors, certes, Rogue était attristé par la tournure des évènements, mais également fier et rassuré que Hermione ait décidé de l'écouter. C'était mieux ainsi. Il avait l'impression de lui rendre sa liberté et sa sécurité.

« _Chère Miss Granger,_

 _Veuillez m'excuser pour le retard avec lequel je vous répond. Ce qui est arrivé à Mr Weasley a causé du mouvement du côté de l'Ordre du Phénix, et également dans le camp ennemi, mais je peux enfin profiter des vacances d'hiver. Je vous remercie pour votre lettre qui était empreinte de sincérité et de poésie. Sachez que vous n'avez pas à vous excuser à mon égard. Ce serait d'ailleurs plutôt à moi de vous présenter mes excuses. Mes paroles étaient honnêtes, mais dures, et je suis désolé de vous avoir blessée avec mon comportement. Je suis fier de vous et de la décision que vous avez prise. Cela requière de la mâturité et un certain courage. Sachez également que je suis heureux d'avoir enseigné à une assistante aussi talentueuse, passionnée et dévouée. Vous êtes destinée à de grandes choses, voilà pourquoi je suis soulagé que vous choisissiez la prudence. Tellement de bonnes choses vous attendent encore dans la vie. Je me sens mieux rien qu'en sachant cela. Je vous remercie également de votre constant intérêt envers moi. C'est quelque chose que je n'aurais probablement jamais su dire en face, mais vous avez réussi à faire battre un coeur que je pensais brisé. Vous avez fait de moi une meilleure personne, bien que je ne serai jamais aussi bon que vous. Quant au lys, je me rend maintenant compte que c'était une erreur que de vous l'offrir, car vous méritez une fleur différente, une fleur rayonnante qui vous représente. Sachez, Miss Granger, que cela n'est pas un adieu, mais plutôt un au revoir. Nous continuerons de nous voir à Poudlard en tant que professeur et élève, ainsi que directeur et préfète._

 _Mes sentiments les meilleurs,_

 _Severus Rogue_ »

Hermione ne répondit pas à ce courrier, pourtant Merlin savait à quel point elle avait attendu ce dernier avec impatience. Mais elle avait décidé de se montrer plus raisonnable en ce qui concernait Rogue, de conserver une certaine distance entre lui et elle.. Car leur relation était trop dangereuse. C'était comme s'ils venaient de mettre fin à quelque chose qui n'avait pas encore commencé, comme écraser un bourgeon qui n'aurait pas encore éclot. Et puis, outre Voldemort, ou encore leur différence d'âge, la Serpentard ne pouvait pas se permettre de donner un bout de son coeur à une personne, puis la moitié à une autre. Elle devait faire un choix, et son dévolu s'était finalement porté sur Harry. C'était l'option la plus simple, certes, mais également la plus logique et la plus raisonnable. C'était Harry qu'elle avait aimé en première, et avec lui, elle n'aurait pas à se cacher.. Même si pour le moment, ils demeuraient au stade de meilleurs amis.

Le jour où Arthur devait sortir de St-Mangouste finit par arriver, et Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny eurent la surprise de tomber sur Neville alors qu'ils se promenaient pendant que Molly s'occupait de la paperasse. Leur camarade de Gryffondor était venu rendre visite à ses parents qui avaient été internés ici après avoir été torturés par des mangemorts. Voilà pourquoi il avait été élevé par sa grand-mère et qu'il avait si mal réagi au cours du faux Maugrey l'an passé. Apprendre cela les bouleversa, mais ils n'en montrèrent rien, par peur de rendre Neville encore plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'était.

\- _Vous avez vu qui occupait la chambre voisine ?_ demanda Ron, tandis que Harry, Hermione, Ginny et lui descendaient du quatrième étage.

\- _Non, c'était qui ?_ s'enquit alors Harry.

\- _Lockhart !_

\- _**Le**_ _Lockhart ?_

\- _Le seul et l'unique_ , railla Ron avant de poursuivre. _Tu te souviens, Hermione ? Tu avais le béguin pour lui en deuxième année.._

\- _Absolument pas,_ se défendit-elle aussitôt en rougissant.

\- _Rassure-toi, presque toutes les filles de Poudlard étaient amoureuses de lui_ , releva Ginny.

\- _Mais ça, c'était avant d'apprendre qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un charlatan.._

Les Weasley rentrèrent au Terrier avec Arthur, et ce fut tout naturellement qu'ils invitèrent Harry et Hermione à passer le reste des vacances avec eux, chose que ces derniers acceptèrent volontiers. Quitter à nouveau Sirius se révèla difficile pour Harry, mais il avait besoin de respirer, de se ressourcer, de se divertir.. Et l'ambiance au Terrier était parfaite pour cela. Là-bas, il n'avait pas à supporter les cris et ignobles insultes de la mère de Sirius et pouvait virevolter dans le ciel en jouant au Quidditch avec Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, et parfois Hermione. Elle n'avait jamais été à l'aise sur un balai et trouver ce sport un peu trop brutal, mais il lui arrivait d'y participer pour éviter une énième conversation sur la technologie moldue lancée par Mr Weasley. Dans ces cas-là, les équipes étaient formées avec équité : Fred et Harry se mettaient avec elle pour affronter George, Ginny et Ron. La partie se terminait le plus souvent lorsque Harry attrapait le vif d'or, que Ron se prenait un Souafle en pleine tête, ou quand Pattenrond causait des accidents en poursuivant les gnomes dans le jardin. Harry continuait à correspondre régulièrement avec son parrain, tandis que Ron et Hermione essayaient de le rassurer en lui répétant qu'il était nettement plus en sécurité au Square Grimmaurd, en plus d'avoir Buck en guise de compagnie.

Lors de la première semaine de janvier, le Poudlard Express fit son retour en Écosse afin de ramener les élèves au château. Durant le trajet, nombre d'entre eux lisaient La Gazette du Sorcier, au grand déplaisir de Harry, Ron et Hermione qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir de si intéressant à l'intérieur.

\- _Fichue Gazette !_ s'exclama Hermione en sortant du Poudlard Express. _Comment les gens peuvent-ils continuer à lire ce torchon ? Moi qui pensais qu'ils commençaient enfin à te croire, Harry_ , déplora-t-elle tout en ajustant ses gants et son bonnet.

\- _Seulement une minorité_ , soupira le concerné en battant la neige avec son pied.

\- _Pour une fois, ce n'est pas toi leur cible, Harry_ , l'informa une voix délicate en lui tendant un exemplaire du journal. Il s'agissait de Luna Lovegood qui portait une paire de cache-oreilles rose et duveteuse. _D'habitude, je ne lis que Le Chicaneur, le magazine de mon père, mais il faut connaître un minimum l'ennemi si on veut pouvoir le combattre, non ?_

\- _Je n'y crois pas, encore ce vieux crapaud !_ s'énerva Ron en apercevant le visage de Dolores Ombrage se tordre en un horrible sourire sur la première page.

\- « _Baisse de niveau et laisser-aller à Poudlard ? Accident tragique, enquête qui piétine, bal turbulent : Retrouvez en page six l'interview de Dolores Ombrage, sous-secrétaire d'État, Grande Inquisitrice et accessoirement professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal à Poudlard_ » lit Hermione, sa voix devenant plus aigüe au fur et à mesure qu'elle lisait l'en-tête.

\- _Au moins, elle n'a pas menti sur le « accessoirement »_ , fit remarquer Ron en croisant les grands yeux bleus de Luna. _C'est à peine si elle fait son boulot._

\- _Et encore, tu es gentil, Ron. Elle ne le fait pas du tout, son boulot_ , rectifia la Serpentard. _Nous n'apprenons absolument rien pour nous défendre ni pour réussir nos examens ! On ne peut compter que sur nous-mêmes._

\- _Au fait, Luna, tu as passé de bonnes vacances de Noël ?_ demanda soudainement Ron.

\- _Elles étaient excellentes, merci ! J'ai appris ce qui était arrivé à ton père.._

\- _Oh, il va beaucoup mieux maintenant. D'ailleurs, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.._

Harry et Hermione avancèrent jusqu'aux diligences pendant que Ron sortait un emballage argenté de son sac. D'ici, ils avaient une vue imprenable sur Poudlard et pouvaient l'apercevoir sous la neige. Le château était réellement magnifique en cette période de l'année. Quel dommage que le bras droit du ministre de la magie s'efforçait à le traîner dans la boue. Une fois à l'intérieur, les élèves remarquèrent que le nombre de décrets d'éducation placardés aux murs avait encore augmenté, et que les Aurors avaient quitté les lieux. Cela énerva davantage Drago qui était déjà sur les nerfs depuis que Blaise lui avait confié que Pansy ne reviendrait pas à Poudlard.. Du moins, pas maintenant. Selon lui, leur discrétion relevait clairement d'un manque de compétence et d'investissement. Il en était certain. Mais ce qu'il ignorait, c'était que le coupable de ce soi-disant « accident » allait de nouveau frapper le lendemain.

Ainsi, lorsque Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard se réveillèrent au matin, ce fut pour découvrir une série de clichés accrochés à leurs panneaux d'affichage. Hermione fut la première à être prête parmi ses camarades de chambre et descendit du dortoir vers sept heures du matin. Très vite, elle remarqua que quelque chose clochait, de par la manière dont ses camarades de maison la toisaient du regard.

\- _Tu as jeté un œil_ _au panneau d'affichage, Granger ?_ lui demanda Goyle dans un sourire cruel et moqueur.

\- _On dirait que Miss Parfaite n'est pas si parfaite que ça en fin de compte,_ ajouta Crabbe en riant à gorge déployée.

\- _Laissez-la tranquille_ , _bande de crétins,_ leur répondit sèchement Blaise.

Hermione se dirigea vers l'objet qui suscitait de telles paroles et pâlit en voyant ce qui était accroché dessus. Il s'agissait de photos de Rogue et elle, et il y en avait tellement que l'on ne voyait même plus les affiches et messages habituellement éplinglés. La première qu'elle aperçut provenait du jour où il était rentré au château après une atroce soirée passée sous les ordres de Voldemort. Dessus, on pouvait distinguer deux silhouettes de dos se dessiner dans l'ombre : Hermione tenant fermement un Rogue chancelant. La Serpentard se souvenait très bien de cette nuit-là. Elle avait dû jouer les infirmières auprès de son maître des potions, car ce dernier avait refusé d'aller voir Mme Pomfresh pour se faire soigner. Mais cela, personne ne le savait, mis à part Dobby, Pattenrond, et Harry, après qu'elle le lui en ait parlé au bal. On aurait pu penser que Rogue était ivre, ou encore qu'il l'enlaçait. Sur la photo à côté, les deux préparaient une potion. Tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal pour une assistante et son maître, sauf qu'il avait fallut que Rogue pose sa main sur la sienne à ce moment-là, afin de lui indiquer le mouvement à effectuer avec sa baguette. En bas, on pouvait les voir se promener à Pré-au-Lard, puis faire un tour dans le Magasin de plumes Scribenpenne. La pire photo restait la cinquième, soit la dernière, puisque le reste était simplement composé de doubles. Sur celle-ci, Rogue faisait entrer une Hermione en robe de bal dans son bureau. La préfète sortit de la salle commune des Serpentard, soucieuse et agitée. Elle s'attendait à ce que les même photos soient accrochées çà et là sur les murs du château, et cela ne manqua pas. Maintenant, tout le monde allait penser à tort qu'elle fréquentait son professeur, comme la fois où Ginny avait été accusée de vouloir briser le couple que formaient Drago et Pansy.

\- _Bonjour, Hermione_ , la salua Luna d'une voix rêveuse.

\- _Salut, Luna,_ répondit rapidement la brune en décollant les photos à l'aide de sa baguette. Elle essayait d'adopter un air naturel, mais cela ne trompait personne. Elle était totalement paniquée, contrairement à la blonde qui la regardait faire calmement.

\- _Tu sais, l'âge, ce n'est que le nombre d'années passées sur Terre, pas de quoi en faire tout un plat. Je vous soutiens, Rogue et toi.._

\- _C'est un malentendu, Luna !_ rappela Hermione qui rougit violemment en entendant des élèves se moquer d'elles en passant par là.

\- _Miss Granger_ , l'interpella alors McGonagall en essayant d'ignorer les photos qui flottaient dans les airs, froissées en de petites boules de papier.

\- _Professeur McGonagall ?_ s'inquièta la concernée. _Je.._

\- _Vous êtes attendue dans le bureau du directeur_ , lui dit-elle simplement, mais avec autorité. Hermione avala sa salive. Elle savait pertinemment de quoi il était question. Luna sortit alors sa baguette afin de terminer le travail de son amie.

\- _Je vais m'en occuper, Hermione_. Cette dernière hocha la tête et gratifia la Serdaigle d'un léger sourire, tandis que McGonagall s'attardait sur les vêtements qu'elle portait : Un pull en laine jaune avec l'initiale « L » passé au-dessus de son uniforme habituel.

\- _Joli pull, Miss Lovegood, mais il faudra penser à vous changer avant que les cours ne commencent_ , lui dit-elle avant d'accompagner Hermione jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore.

\- _Professeur.. C'est un malentendu_ , lui assura cette dernière sur la route.

\- _Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faudra l'expliquer, Miss Granger._

Une fois arrivées à la tour du deuxième étage, McGonagall prononça le mot de passe devant la gargouille et laissa Hermione monter les escaliers seule. Elle annonça sa présence avant d'entrer, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, puis la porte s'ouvrit devant elle, l'invitant à entrer. Dumbledore était assis à son bureau et la salua d'un signe poli de la tête, tandis que Rogue, installé en face de lui, resta indifférent face à son entrée. Hermione prit silencieusement place sur le fauteuil à côté, essayant de dissimuler son malaise. Elle avait toujours admiré le bureau du directeur, et pour cause, il s'agissait d'une belle grande pièce circulaire remplie de curieux instruments en argent qui bourdonnaient étrangement. Ces petits objets l'avaient toujours intriguée, tout comme Fumseck, le splendide phénix de Dumbledore, ou encore la magnifique épée de Gryffondor qui reposait dans une vitrine. Aujourd'hui, néanmoins, Hermione ne trouvait aucun plaisir à se trouver dans ce bureau. Au contraire, cette idée avait plutôt tendance à l'angoisser. Cela allait-il vraiment se finir ainsi ? Allait-elle se faire renvoyer de Poudlard comme elle en avait eu si peur en première année ? Remarquant sa détresse, Dumbledore ouvrit la bouche, mais quelqu'un toqua à la porte avant qu'il ne puisse parler.

\- _Hem, hem_ ! _Bonjour, monsieur le directeur,_ salua Dolores Ombrage en pénétrant dans le bureau de ce dernier. Elle n'adressa même pas un regard à Rogue et Hermione, comme s'ils n'étaient rien d'autre que des parasites qui ne méritaient aucunement son attention.

\- _Professeur Ombrage ? Puis-je savoir ce que vous me voulez ?_

\- _C'est évident, non ? Avec toutes ces photographies qui traînent dans les couloirs.._

\- _C'est un malentendu, professeur !_ se défendit aussitôt Hermione. _Quelqu'un nous a tendu un piège.._

\- _Silence !_ coupa Ombrage de sa voix suraigüe. _Les accusés ne sont pas autorisés à parler à moins que l'on leur en donne le droit !_

\- _Nous ne sommes pas devant un tribunal_ , rappela calmement Rogue.

\- _Pas encore, professeur_ , rétorqua-t-elle en insistant sur la position du maître des potions. _Mais on pourrait très vite vous y emmener avec de telles preuves à l'appui._

\- _Preuves ? Quelles preuves ? Ces photos sont sorties de leur contexte !_

\- _Silence, Miss Granger ! Je ne le répéterai pas une nouvelle fois !_

\- _Professeur Ombrage_ , intervint alors Dumbledore.

\- _En tant que Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard, il est entièrement légitime que je supervise cette entrevue.._

\- _Cela ne sera pas nécessaire._

\- _Oh que si !_

\- _Pour quoi faire ? En parler à La Gazette du Sorcier et entâcher un peu plus la réputation de l'école ?_ osa suggérer Rogue.

\- _Créer et répandre des rumeurs, c'est tout ce qu'ils savent faire_ , lui murmura Hermione, agacée. Ombrage les considéra tous les deux, le regard brûlant de mépris.

\- _Pardonnez-moi, mais je crains avoir mal entendu._

\- _En ce qui concerne cette rumeur, professeur Ombrage,_ reprit Dumbledore, _je peux vous assurer qu'elle ne possède aucune base solide, si ce n'est des photos sorties de leur contexte.._

\- _Et prises à notre insu,_ complèta Rogue.

\- _Avec un appareil volé, qui plus est !_ ajouta Hermione. _Le seul élève qui en avait un en sa possession était Colin Creevey, et quelqu'un le lui a volé au début d'année._

\- _J'ai bien peur que vos soi-disant preuves ne soient pas recevables_ , conclut Dumbledore en se tournant vers la Grande Inquisitrice.

\- _C'est une plaisanterie ?_

\- _Pas du tout. Maintenant, si Miss Granger et vous pourriez disposer, je dois m'entretenir avec Severus à propos d'autre chose._

Ombrage leur adressa un regard mauvais avant de partir et s'en alla en claquant la porte au nez de la préfète. Lorsqu'elle sortit à son tour du bureau de Dumbledore, Hermione aperçut la dame en rose rejoindre son bureau en murmurant des injures qui ressemblaient presque à des incantations.

\- _Je sais qu'il se passe des choses derrière mon dos et que Dumbledore fait partie du complot.. Mais ils ne pourront pas toujours s'en sortir ! Les choses à Poudlard sont pires que je ne le craignais, mais je finirai par faire régner l'ordre !_

Un peu plus loin, Drago, dissimulé derrière un mur, observait sa camarade s'éloigner.

\- _Alors ? Que va-t-il leur arriver à ton avis ?_ Le Serpentard fit volte-face en entendant cette voix familière et se retrouva nez à nez avec nul autre que Tracey.

\- _Toi.. Tu es complètement malade ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, bon sang ?_

\- _De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?_ lui répondit-elle avec un sourire enjôleur.

\- _Ne fais pas semblant ! Je ne t'ai jamais donné le feu vert !_

\- _Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, de toute façon ? C'était ça, le plan de base, non ? Accrocher les photos dans tout Poudlard !_

\- _Oui, sauf que j'ai changé d'avis avec le temps_ _!_

\- _Voyez-vous ça_ , se moqua Tracey en croisant les bras. _Tu es incroyable, Drago. Tu me donnes des ordres, me fais travailler d'arrache-pied pour obtenir ces saletés de photos, puis tu oses tout annuler ? Pour qui te prends-tu à la fin ?_

\- _Pourtant, ça aurait dû t'arranger, non ? Tu étais réticente au début, tu ne voulais pas faire de mal à Granger ni t'en prendre à un professeur !_

\- _Eh bien, j'ai changé d'avis, moi aussi.. Certaines chutes font cet effet-là_ , déclara-t-elle en avançant jusqu'aux toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Drago ne comprit pas le sous-entendu et la suivit jusqu'à l'intérieur.

\- _Va te dénoncer à Dumbledore ! Comme ça, ils n'auront aucun problème !_

\- _Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? Pour les beaux yeux de Ginny Weasley ?_

\- _Pourquoi est-ce que tu parles d'elle ?_

\- _Tu n'en as rien à faire des problèmes que tu causes aux autres ! Tout ce qui compte, c'est que cette idiote continue à t'apprécier ! Mais j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi, Drago. Ce ne sera plus le cas si l'une de ses meilleures amies est renvoyée et qu'elle te soupçonne d'être à l'origine de son renvoi.._

\- _Alors c'est moi qui irait te dénoncer._

\- _Si je tombe, tu plonges avec moi, tu le sais._

\- _Tu sembles oublier que je suis sous la protection de mon père, Tracey._

\- _Bien, tu ne me laisse pas le choix alors.. Si tu me dénonces à qui que ce soit, je toucherais à ta petite Ginny comme je l'ai fait avec Pansy !_

\- _Alors.. Alors c'était bel et bien toi ? Espèce de sale petite gar.._

\- _Attention !_ le prévint la Serpentard en dégainant sa baguette, ce qui le fit reculer d'un pas. _Tu sais ce qui pourrait arriver. C'est moi_ __ _qui mène la danse maintenant ! C'est moi qui décide qui vit, qui meurt.. Moi encore qui décide qui reste à Poudlard, qui se fait renvoyer.. Et encore moi qui décide qui sort avec qui !_

\- _Tu es complètement cinglée._

\- _C'est toi qui m'as fait devenir comme ça !_ avoua-t-elle, ravagée par la colère au point de presque en pleurer. _Tu es tout aussi tordu que moi ! Tu m'as obligée à te suivre dans tes sales combines, et maintenant tu aimerais te faire passer pour le gentil garçon et me faire porter le chapeau ?_

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu es jalouse, c'est ça ?_

\- _Plus maintenant ! Je veux simplement me venger de ce que tu m'as fait subir._

Drago la considéra attentivement, comme s'il n'avait jamais vu la fille qui se tenait devant lui. Quelque chose en elle semblait avoir changé. Elle n'avait plus l'air apeurée et hésitante, mais confiante et prête à tout, ce qui avait un côté effrayant. La situation avait fini par s'inverser : Désormais, c'était Tracey qui avait les cartes en main et lui qui allait devoir suivre. Là-dessus, cette dernière quitta les toilettes sans un mot de plus, et Drago s'effondra contre l'évier, les yeux rivés sur le motif d'un serpent incrusté dans le robinet. Tout était de sa faute. C'était lui qui l'avait transformé en monstre. Le blond enclencha le robinet pour se rafraîchir, mais aucune goutte d'eau n'en sortit. Il se redressa alors et fit face à son reflet dans le miroir, ignorant que l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets se trouvait juste ici. Tracey avait peut-être eu Pansy, et il était certainement trop tard pour Rogue et Hermione, mais elle n'aurait pas Ginny. Pendant ce temps, un étage plus bas, la préfète des Serpentard descendait les escaliers en ramassant les photos éparpillées par terre (à défaut d'être accrochées aux murs qui étaient remplis de tableaux).

\- _Bonjour, bonjour !_ la salua Peeves en faisant tomber ce qu'elle avait entre les mains, ce qui amusa un petit groupe de Gryffondor mené par Romilda Vane. _Alors, comment ça se passe avec la chauve-souris des cachots ? C'est le petit Potty qui va être jaloux !_

\- _Laisse-la tranquille, Peeves !_ s'exclamèrent Fred et George qui venaient de l'autre sens. Hermione vit en leur arrivée une opportunité de ramasser ses photos et de s'enfuir discrètement.

\- _Oh, mais si ce n'est pas mes jumeaux préférés !_

\- _On est contents de te voir aussi_ , répondit honnêtement George, _mais si tu aides cette rumeur à se répandre.._

\- _Alors on va devoir le dire au Baron Sanglant_ , compléta Fred.

\- _Pas sûr qu'il apprécie, étant donné que cette rumeur est dirigée vers le directeur de Serpentard et sa préfète.. Pas vrai, Freddie ?_

\- _C'est bon, j'ai compris !_ capitula Peeves. _Tss, je vais demander aux autres fantômes de vous aider à retirer ces stupides photos !_

\- _Merci, mon pote !_

\- _Ah, il va quand même me manquer quand on va quitter Poudlard,_ avoua Fred.

À l'aide de sa baguette, Hermione fit disparaître les clichés qu'elle tenait dans les mains et rejoignit le hall d'entrée. Un peu plus loin se tenait Harry qui décrochait ceux collés au grand tableau d'affichage. Elle le rejoignit aussitôt, s'efforçant d'ignorer les regards curieux et méfiants des autres élèves.

\- _Harry !_ s'exclama-t-elle en le retrouvant. _Te voilà.._

\- _Tiens, Hermione,_ répondit-il avec l'air détaché qu'il lui arrivait d'adopter quand quelque chose le dérangeait. _Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé avec Dumbledore ?_

\- _Je peux tout t'expliquer, Harry_ , affirma-t-elle en posant une main sur son bras. Leurs regards se croisèrent pendant un instant, puis Hermione décida de continuer la conversation dans la cour principale.

\- _Écoute, Hermione.. Tu n'as pas t'expliquer_ , lui assura-t-il en essayant de se dégager de son étreinte, en vain. _On aurait dû rester à l'intérieur. Tu vas attraper froid.._

\- _Au moins, personne ne nous dérangera ici,_ expliqua-t-elle en le menant jusqu'à un banc. Harry hésita, mais sa meilleure amie le força à s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Nous n'étions plus en décembre, mais les températures restaient relativement basses et il y avait même encore de la neige au sol.

\- _Bon, ça a assez duré.._

\- _De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?_ l'interrogea-t-elle en le regardant avec attention.

\- _De moi.. De nous. Depuis le début de l'année, j'ai des excès de colère et je ne supporte pas de te voir avec Rogue.. Je suis jaloux, voilà_ , avoua-t-il franchement. _Cela te force à te justifier alors que tu n'as pas à le faire.._

- _Harry.._

 _\- Tu n'es pas ma petite amie, Hermione.. Tu n'as aucun compte à me rendre. Et je ne veux pas te faire sentir mal alors que tu as déjà cette sale rumeur sur le dos._

\- _Non, Harry.. Si c'est la faute de quelqu'un, c'est bien la mienne_ , réfuta-t-elle, gênée, mais déterminée à se montrer honnête envers lui. _Tu avais besoin de moi depuis la rentrée, mais je ne me souciais que de mon travail.. Et de Rogue, par extension. Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait souffrir. Mais certains évènements m'ont fait revoir mes priorités. Ces photos ne signifient rien, Harry, et même si je partage de bons souvenirs avec Rogue, je t'ai dis la vérité au bal. J'ai décidé de garder mes distances avec lui et de me concentrer sur la personne la plus importante à mes yeux._

\- _Hermione.._

\- _Écoute.. Nous_ _sommes meilleurs amis depuis des années_ , poursuivit-elle avec un petit rire que Harry ne put s'empêcher de trouver adorable. _Je suppose que c'est pour cela que je continuais de faire comme si de rien n'était alors que notre relation avait évolué en quelque chose de plus fort. Mais je ne veux plus me défiler désormais. Tu as bien trop souvent fait le premier pas._ Hermione le regardait désormais droit dans les yeux, le regard brillant avec intensité. Était-elle en train de lui confesser ses sentiments ?

\- _Tu plaisantes ?_ reprit Harry en rougissant. _Je n'ai même pas osé t'embrasser en te raccompagnant le soir du bal._ Il afficha un air confus pendant un instant, ce qui fit rire Hermione de plus belle. _Euh, je voulais dire.._

\- _Justement, à propos de ça, Harry.._

Elle s'approcha davantage de lui, puis détailla du regard ses cheveux noir de jais, sa cicatrice à moitié visible, ses yeux brillant comme deux émeraudes.. Et ses lèvres qui lui paraissaient encore plus tentatrices qu'à l'ordinaire. Cette fois-ci, Hermione n'y résista pas et embrassa Harry sur la bouche. Si cela le surprit légèrement, le Gryffondor répondit aussitôt, et le baiser se révèla doux, tendre, mais néanmoins passionné. Ils l'avaient attendu depuis si longtemps, ce baiser, qu'ils échangèrent un sourire maladroit en se séparant, puis se mirent à rire, comme les deux adolescents amoureux qu'ils étaient. Ils ne ressentaient même plus le froid et auraient pu reprendre là où ils en étaient.. Si Ron et Ginny n'attendaient pas à côté.

\- _Tu avais dit que personne ne viendrait nous déranger ici_ , la taquina Harry en prenant sa main dans la sienne pour la réchauffer. Ron sourit maladroitement, les joues rosies. Cela lui faisait bizarre de voir ses deux meilleurs amis s'embrasser, bien qu'il connaissait depuis toujours les sentiments qu'ils nourrissaient l'un pour l'autre.

\- _Vous n'avez pas froid comme ça ?_ leur demanda-t-il après s'être râclé la gorge.

\- _J'espère que tu ne nous as pas dérangé pour nous dire ça, Ronald_ , se moqua gentiment Hermione.

\- _C'est Ginny qui m'a traîné jusqu'ici ! Elle aurait quelque chose d'important à nous dire.._

\- _Exact,_ affirma cette dernière d'un air radieux. _Hagrid est de retour._

Harry, Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, agréablement surpris par cette soudaine nouvelle. Cela faisait des mois qu'ils n'avaient pas vus Hagrid, et ce fut donc tout naturellement qu'ils se mirent à courir jusqu'à sa cabane. Seulement, une fois arrivés à destination, ils remarquèrent de petites traces de pas dans la neige à côté d'autres beaucoup plus grandes. Quelqu'un était à l'intérieur avec lui. Ron s'approcha donc discrètement de la fenêtre et surprit Ombrage en pleine conversation avec Hagrid.

\- _La reine des crapauds est avec lui_ , déclara-t-il en s'abaissant afin de ne pas être vu.

\- _Et ça m'a l'air de tout sauf d'une petite visite de courtoisie,_ ajouta Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Hermione les rejoignit en se plaçant à gauche de Ron.

\- _Hagrid revient à peine qu'elle est déjà là pour l'harceler !_ dénonça-t-elle, outrée.

Ils espionnèrent discrètement l'étrange duo pendant une minute ou deux. Hagrid était si grand et Ombrage si petite que la différence en était presque comique.

\- _Vous croyez qu'ils en ont pour longtemps ? Je n'ai pas envie de louper le petit-déjeuner pour finalement devoir rentrer au château sans avoir vu Hagrid.._

\- _Tu parles trop fort, Ronald,_ se plaignit Hermione en lui attribuant un coup sur la tête. Ce dernier ne s'y attendait pas et son front rencontra brusquement la vitre glacée, ce qui attira l'attention de la Grande Inquisitrice qui s'en rapprocha. Heureusement, le trio avait été plus rapide qu'elle et était parti se réfugier derrière la cabane.

\- _Bravo, Hermione, je vais avoir une bosse maintenant !_ lui reprocha Ron en se massant le front du bout de ses doigts rougis par le froid.

\- _Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu ne sais pas te tenir !_

\- _Taisez-vous, elle s'apprête à sortir_ , leur fit alors remarquer Harry.

Ils observèrent Ombrage sortir de la cabane et parfumer les alentours avec son parfum favori avant de partir. Une fois hors de vue, Harry toqua à la porte, Ron et Hermione sur ses talons. Quelques secondes plus tard, Hagrid leur ouvrit, et la Serpentard ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri aigu en découvrant le visage tuméfié et couvert d'égratignures de leur ami.

\- _Hagrid_ , s'exclama-t-elle sans tenter de cacher la stupéfaction dans sa voix.

\- _Et elle ose dire que c'est moi qui ne sais pas me tenir ?_ murmura Ron à Harry.

\- _Mais.. Regarde son visage.. Il est couvert de sang !_ répliqua-t-elle, médusée. Hagrid se râcla la gorge pour signaler qu'il était toujours là.

\- _Moi aussi, ça me fait plaisir de vous revoir_ , ironisa-t-il en les faisant entrer.

\- _C'est juste qu'on aurait préféré vous revoir en un seul morceau_ , _Hagrid_ , expliqua Harry en l'étreignant (Ron aurait juré avoir vu ses pieds quitter le sol pendant l'espace d'un instant).

Hermione ferma la porte derrière eux et ils s'installèrent autour de la table démesurément grande pendant que Hagrid cherchait de quoi garnir cette dernière. La brune renifla les alentours avec une mine écœurée. Le parfum de Dolores Ombrage flottait encore dans l'air et elle pria intérieurement pour que cette horrible odeur n'imprègne pas leurs uniformes. Une fois le thé servi et les gâteaux posés sur la table, Harry demanda à Hagrid ce qui l'avait retenu depuis la rentrée, tandis que Hermione s'enquit de l'origine de ses blessures. Ron, qui n'avait pas encore petit-déjeuner et le supporter assez mal, croqua aussitôt dans un gâteau, puis le jeta discrètement à Crockdur après avoir entendu un bruit qui ressemblait à celui d'une dent cassée. Hagrid se lança alors dans ses explications et leur raconta que Olympe, la directrice de Beauxbâtons, et lui étaient partis en mission pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Leur but avait été de convaincre les géants de se rallier à leur cause, mais il y avait eu quelques complications en cours de route. En effet, les partisans de Voldemort, eux aussi, avaient cherché à les avoir de leur côté. Ils discutèrent ainsi pendant une bonne demi-heure et parlèrent ensuite de l'Ordre, de l'attaque de Mr Weasley, puis de ce qui s'était passé à Poudlard depuis la rentrée, en abordant notamment Ombrage et ses retenues barbares, l'accident de Pansy, la création de l'Armée de Dumbledore et le bal de Noël. Pendant que Hagrid servait une troisième tasse de thé à Ron et que Harry se risquait à manger un morceau, Hermione croisait les doigts pour que personne ne mentionne la rumeur qui courrait sur Rogue et elle.

\- _Oh non, il est déjà huit heures ! Je vais être en retard en botanique !_ s'exclama-t-elle en se levant brusquement de sa chaise.

\- _Et nous, quel cours on a maintenant, Harry ?_ lui demanda nonchalamment Ron.

\- _Sortilèges. Et n'oublie pas qu'on a de nouveau astronomie dès demain soir._

\- _Tu ne devrais pas toujours te reposer sur lui, Ron,_ lui conseilla Hermione en revêtant sa cape et en accrochant son sac à son épaule.

\- _Et pourquoi pas ?_ rétorqua-t-il en échangeant un sourire complice avec le Gryffondor.

\- _Ce n''est pas la porte à côté, la classe de sortilèges_ , les informa Hagrid. _Vous devriez partir dès maintenant vous aussi. Et n'oubliez-pas qu'après-demain, vous avez tous les trois cours de soins aux créatures magiques avec moi !_

\- _Ça va aller, Hagrid ? Je veux dire.. Pour préparer tout ça ?_ demanda nerveusement la brune.

\- _Oh, ne t'en fait pas pour moi, Hermione ! C'est déjà tout réfléchi !_

\- _C'est qu'elle a eu l'habitude de jouer les assistantes_ , se moqua Ron en la faisant rougir. _Au moins, tu auras plus de temps libre maintenant !_ Hermione grimaça et s'en alla rejoindre les serres de botanique après avoir dit au revoir à Hagrid. Elle ne le montrait pas, mais son rôle d'assistante de potions lui manquait déjà beaucoup. _Qu'est-ce qu'il nous a préparé, à ton avis ?_ demanda le roux à Harry sur le chemin menant au château.

\- _Je ne sais pas.. Peut-être des Crabes de Feu ?_

 _\- Mouais. Ce sera toujours mieux que les vieux Musards de Gobe-Planche !_

\- _Je croyais que tu les trouvais « super intéressants » ?_ ironisa Harry.

\- _Oh, ça, c'était pour faire plaisir à Lavande_ , expliqua Ron en levant les yeux au ciel. _Parvati et elle les trouvent magnifiques avec toutes leurs couleurs.. Mais ce sont juste de vieilles limaces pourvues de coquilles !_ Les deux amis pouffèrent de rire.

\- _J'espère juste que Hagrid ne va pas prendre trop de risques, surtout si Ombrage décide d'inspecter son cours.._

\- _Ne pas prendre de risques ? Hagrid ? Alors qu'il revient du territoire des géants ?_

\- _Je sais, ça va être difficile_ , soupira Harry en franchissant le hall.

\- _Et sinon.. Félicitations pour Hermione et toi_ , lui dit-il finalement. _Même si j'avais parié avec Ginny que vous ne vous embrasseriez pas avant la fin de l'année scolaire.._

\- _Quoi ? Tu as parié sur nous ?_ répéta Harry, incrédule.

\- _Ben quoi ? Ginny aussi ! Et maintenant, je lui dois dix mornilles !_

Mercredi matin, Hermione regretta de ne pas avoir insisté avec Hagrid lorsqu'elle le vit présenter à la classe un Runespoor de deux mètres de long. Neville poussa un cri strident et Parvati faillit faire un malaise en apercevant l'étrange créature à trois têtes. La pauvre avait la phobie des serpents, ce qui fit bien rire ses camarades de Serpentard, bien que ces derniers n'étaient pas très rassurés non plus. Cela mit également Harry mal à l'aise, qui repensa à l'horrible vision qu'il avait eue juste avant les vacances de Noël. Naturellement, Ombrage ne manqua pas de noter toutes leurs réactions dans son petit carnet rose.

\- _Comme vous avez pu le remarquer de par son apparence, le Runespoor est très facile à repérer, voilà pourquoi le ministère de la magie du Burkina Faso a décidé de rendre incartables certaines forêts du pays.. Afin de les réserver exclusivement à cette créature_ , expliqua Hagrid aux Gryffondor et Serpentard de cinquième année.

\- _Combien mesurent-ils ?_ demanda Dean, vraisemblablement intéressé.

\- _Un mètre quatre-vingt à deux mètres dix !_

\- _Ah oui, quand même_ ! fit Seamus en observant la créature se tortiller. _Et ils peuvent cracher du feu ?_

\- _Oh, non, rien de cela._ _Mais chacune des têtes du Runespoor possède une fonction particulière ! Quelqu'un parmi vous les connaît-il ?_ Hermione leva soudainement la main, comme frappée par la foudre, et Hagrid lui laissa volontiers la parole.

\- _Premièrement, la tête de gauche a un rôle d'organisation. C'est elle qui décide de l'endroit où le serpent va se rendre et ce qu'il va y faire. La tête du milieu, quant à elle, rêve. Le serpent peut rester immobile des jours entiers, perdus dans de magnifiques visions provenant du fruit de son imagination ! Et puis, il y a la tête de droite, la plus importante. Elle critique et émet sifflement continuel, jugeant les efforts des deux autres têtes. Elle possède également des crochets très venimeux._

\- _C'est on ne peut plus exact ! Dix points pour Gryffondor !_

\- _Elle est à Serpentard !_ s'exclama Daphné qui ne crachait jamais sur quelques émeraudes dans le sablier de sa maison.

\- _Oups, j'ai tendance à oublier ce détail.. Désolé, Hermione !_ La concernée lui esquissa un sourire forcé, tandis que Ombrage griffonnait les mots « Laisse les élèves faire cours à sa place, a du mal à différencier les couleurs et fait preuve de favoritisme » dans un coin de son maudit carnet. _Bref, le Runespoor atteint rarement un âge avancé, car ses têtes ont tendance à vouloir se combattre les unes les autres.._

\- _Hem, hem,_ interrompit alors la Grande Inquisitrice, au déplaisir du trio d'or qui s'attendait au pire.

\- _Oui ?_ demanda Hagrid en essayant d'avoir l'air confiant.

\- _Le Département de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques a classé le Runespoor dans la catégorie XXXX, ce qui signifie que cette créature est dangereuse.._

\- _Mais possiblement maîtrisable par un sorcier expérimenté_ , compléta-t-il justement.

\- _Alors pourquoi en faire la présentation en classe ?_ demanda Ombrage avec un rictus détestable, ce qui fit également sourire Drago, Crabbe et Goyle.

\- _Eh bien, les élèves ne courent aucun risque. Je suis un sorcier expérimenté, non ?_ Un ange passa et Hagrid se sentit rougir malgré lui.

\- _Permettez-moi de trouver votre choix douteux, professeur_ , reprit-elle, bien décidée à lui faire perdre ses moyen. _Car, voyez-vous, à une certaine époque, cette créature était l'animal de compagnie préféré des mages noirs.._ _De plus, la vente de ce serpent et de ses œufs a donné lieu à un marché noir florissant qui a duré des siècles.._

\- _Certes, mais c'est grâce aux écrits des Fourchelangs qui ont conversé avec ces serpents que nous devons notre connaissance de leurs mœurs étranges_ , rétorqua Hermione en récitant parfaitement un passage tiré de leur manuel de cours.

\- _Oui.. Exactement ! D'ailleurs, euh.. Harry pourrait peut-être nous faire une petite démonstration ?_ Le concerné ouvrit la bouche, comme pour protester, mais Ombrage fut plus rapide que lui et le devança.

\- _Je ne crois pas, non,_ refusa-t-elle en tournant une page de son carnet pour y écrire « Surestime ses capacités et incite ses élèves à pratiquer la magie noire ».

Harry, Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard qui combinait exaspération et inquiétude. Avec Ombrage dans les parages, Hagrid serait certainement renvoyé de Poudlard avant la fin de l'année. Si cela ne tenait qu'à elle, elle l'aurait certainement déjà renvoyé avec Trelawney et Rogue, mais son pouvoir restait limité tant que Dumbledore demeurait directeur de l'école. Ainsi, comme pour pallier ce manque d'autorité, de nouveaux décrets d'éducation plus ridicules les uns que les autres furent ajoutés à la liste dans les jours qui suivirent. Sur l'un, on pouvait lire « Les élèves ne sont pas autorisés à changer leur couleur de cheveux, la couleur de leurs yeux, leur pointure ou tout autre anormalité physique par magie », tandis qu'un autre stipulait « Les garçons et les filles ne sont pas autorisés à être à moins de vingt centimètres les uns des autres ». Cela n'arrangeaient évidemment pas Harry et Hermione qui s'étaient tout récemment mis en couple après ce baiser partagé dans la cour de Poudlard. Par-contre, cela faisait bien rire les couples de même sexe tels que Dean et Seamus, ou encore Lavande et Parvati, car ils n'étaient pas concernés par cette nouvelle règle.

\- _Elle est bête comme ses pieds, cette vieille peau_ , se moqua Seamus, allongé sur le canapé des Gryffondor, la tête posée sur les genoux de Dean.

\- _C'est que l'on n'existe pas à ses yeux_ , ironisa ce dernier en pleine lecture de son manuel « Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques ».

\- _Alors, Ron, tu le vis bien de t'être fait jeté par Lavande pour les beaux yeux de Parvati ?_ plaisanta Fred après avoir croisé les deux jeunes filles main dans la main dans la Grande Salle.

\- _Oh, lâche-moi un peu !_ rétorqua son frère qui vivait assez mal son retour au célibat.

\- _Moi aussi j'aurais préféré Parvati à sa place_ , railla Ginny en gratifiant Fred d'un clin d'œil. _Mais tu sais, Luna est libre.. Et je crois que tu lui plaît assez bien, Ron._

\- _N'importe quoi_ , répondit-il en se remettant à l'écriture de son parchemin de divination. Il releva néanmoins la tête au bout d'une poignée de secondes. _Et comment tu sais ça, au juste ?_

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard rieur. Ils partageaient un fauteuil devant la cheminée, l'un, en pleine rédaction de son devoir de potions, l'autre, assise sur l'accoudoir, s'amusant à corriger ses fautes. Quelque part, ils avaient de la chance que les salles communes échappaient encore au contrôle de Dolores Ombrage.

Le neuf janvier finit par arriver, jour qui n'avait aucune signification particulière pour les habitants du château, mis à part deux personnes : Severus Rogue et Hermione Granger. Il s'agissait en fait de l'anniversaire du maître des potions, chose que la Serpentard avait apprise en le questionnant après qu'il lui ait offert une jolie plume pour le sien. Quel âge cela lui faisait-il ? Trente-cinq ans ? Trente-six ans ? Elle n'était pas tout à fait sûre. Tout ce que la sorcière savait, c'était qu'elle voulait lui offrir un cadeau, même si elle devait le faire de façon anonyme. Le sien lui avait fait très plaisir en septembre et elle souhaitait lui rendre la pareille. Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi lui offrir, Hermione se rendit à la bibliothèque quelques jours plus tôt et tomba sur Neville qui lui demanda gentiment ce qu'elle cherchait. Cette dernière déforma quelque peu la réalité en lui expliquant qu'elle était à la recherche d'une idée de cadeau pour l'anniversaire de sa mère. Neville réfléchit alors, s'en alla faire un tour au rayon botanique et en revint deux minutes plus tard avec un livre spécialisé dans le langage des fleurs.

\- _Je suis sûr que tu trouveras ton bonheur là-dedans_ ! lui assura-t-il en le lui tendant avec un grand sourire.

Hermione le remercia et s'installa seule à une table de la bibliothèque pendant que Harry et Ron s'entraînaient pour leur prochain match de Quidditch. Le langage des fleurs était tellement fascinant que la préfète passa une heure entière à feuilleter l'ouvrage. Elle hésita avec un bouquet de gentiane bleues avant d'opter pour des camélias blancs qu'elle commanda chez une sorcière fleuriste par le biais d'une chouette de l'école. L'étape la plus difficile était d'offrir indirectement le bouquet à Rogue. Ce jour-là, elle s'éclipsa lors du dîner en prétextant un mal de ventre et se glissa chez les Gryffondor afin d'emprunter la cape d'invisibilité de son meilleur ami.. Ou plutôt petit ami. Une fois cela fait, Hermione descendit jusqu'aux cachots, monta jusqu'à son dortoir pour aller chercher son cadeau et pénétra discrètement dans le repaire du maître des potions. Elle déposa rapidement le joli bouquet sur le bureau, puis sortit sa baguette et fit écrire les mots « Joyeux anniversaire » sur un petit bout de parchemin qu'elle plaça à côté. Mais alors que la préfète de Serpentard s'apprêtait à partir, un détail attira son attention. Un vieil exemplaire du « Manuel avancé de préparation des potions » était ouvert sur la table, couvert de petits schémas et d'annotations. Hermione fronça les sourcils en s'en approchant. Elle avait toujours considéré les livres comme étant de petits êtres d'encre et de papier (ce qui amusait bien Ron) et méprisait ceux qui osaient griffonner des choses dedans. Mais ces annotations-là n'étaient pas que de simples gribouillis. Elles ressemblaient plutôt à des corrections et des suggestions, ce qui intrigua beaucoup Hermione qui se saisit alors du livre, découvrant par la même occasion une signature sur la première page.

\- « _Ce livre appartient au Prince de Sang-Mêlé_ » lit-elle dans un murmure à peine audible. _Le Prince de Sang-Mêlé_ , répéta-t-elle en réfléchissant. Elle n'avait jamais entendu ce nom, ou plutôt ce titre. Rogue l'avait-il confisqué à un élève ? Ou ce manuel était-il sa propriété personnelle ? En tout cas, elle ne l'avait jamais surpris avec.

\- _Ne pensez-vous donc pas qu'il faudrait créer un décret d'éducation dans le but de punir les élèves plus librement, professeur ? On pourrait par exemple les pendre par les pieds ou les fouetter jusqu'à l'os.._

\- _Non, pas vraiment, Rusard.. J'ai d'autres loisirs dans la vie. Mais je suis certain que le professeur Ombrage, elle, sera intéressée par vos suggestions.._

Hermione se figea en reconnaissant la voix de Rogue non loin, et, consciente du fait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à rejoindre ses appartements, sortit en vitesse du bureau, oubliant par la même occasion de reposer le livre du Prince..


	24. L'Armée de Dumbledore

Ce soir-là, il aura fallut que Peeves s'amuse à jeter des bombabouses deux étages plus haut pour que Rogue se débarrasse finalement de Rusard et puisse rejoindre ses appartements et se délecter du calme que ceux-ci lui conféraient. Le maître des potions avait quitté le dîner plus tôt que prévu, ne supportant plus d'être secoué comme un prunier dès que Hagrid se levait pour saluer Potter ou un autre de ces cornichons de Gryffondor. Le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour résister à cette heure de torture avait été d'observer discrètement Hermione à table avec ses camarades. Mais cette fois-ci, elle lui avait paru peu bavarde, voire distraite, ce qui l'avait menée à quitter la Grande Salle en plein milieu du repas, mettant alors fin à l'unique distraction du sorcier. Rogue pénètra dans son bureau une demi-heure plus tard, ferma la porte derrière lui et soupira, savourant le silence qui régnait entre ses murs. Cette pièce était un peu comme une île salvatrice dans un océan déchaîné, un jardin paisible dont il appréciait chaque détail et recoin. Comme toujours, tout y était : L'obscurité des lieux, l'odeur âcre (et pourtant séduisante) des précédents chaudrons, les dizaines de fioles, bocaux et livres disposés minutieusement sur les étagères, le parfum des différentes herbes.. Seule la présence réconfortante d'une certaine sorcière manquait à l'appel. Rogue abandonna sa cape sur le fauteuil le plus proche et se massa les tempes afin de chasser sa migraine. Il remarqua alors qu'un magnifique bouquet avait été disposé sur son bureau. Le directeur de Serpentard leva un sourcil, partagé entre l'interrogation et la méfiance. Que faisaient de si jolies fleurs ici, dans sa tanière ? Il dégaina sa baguette, soupçonnant le pire, comme toujours. Cette cinglée de Trelawney aurait très bien pu les ensorceler afin qu'elles dégagent les vapeurs d'un philtre d'amour.. À moins que ces satanés de jumeaux Weasley ne s'en soient servis comme de pistolets à eau ? Néanmoins, lorsqu'il s'en approcha, Rogue constata que ces ravissants camélias étaient tout à fait inoffensifs.. Contrairement au petit « Joyeux anniversaire » qui y était joint. Son cœur manqua un battement, tandis que ses joues s'empourprèrent violemment. Il reconnaîtrait cette jolie écriture entre mille. Elle appartenait à la jeune femme la plus intelligente et attentionnée qui lui avait été donné de rencontrer.. Une sorcière téméraire qui ne manquait d'ailleurs pas de détermination. Lui offrir des fleurs pour son anniversaire.. Quelle idée. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas signé directement. Soudain, le regard du maître des potions se détacha du bouquet pour inspecter son bureau, et il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié d'ajouter « _Trop curieuse pour son propre bien_ » à la description de son ancienne assistante. En effet, cette dernière ne s'était pas contentée de lui offrir un cadeau d'anniversaire, mais avait également volé son vieux manuel de potions.. Ainsi que son cœur, mais cela, c'était une tout autre histoire.

Maintenant que ses responsabilités étaient allégées, Hermione disposait d'un peu plus de temps pour elle. Ce temps libre, elle le consacrait évidemment à ses études, mais en usait également pour confectionner de nouveaux bonnets pour les elfes de maison qui travaillaient dans les cuisines. De ce fait, il n'était pas rare de la voir tricoter en plein milieu de la salle commune des Serpentard ou dans l'intimité de son dortoir, tout en finissant les chocolats que ses parents lui avaient offerts pour Noël. Mais ce que la jeune fille avait pris comme étant de l'enthousiasme de la part des elfes n'en avait en fait jamais été. Si ses chapeaux disparaissaient des mois plus tôt, cela était uniquement parce que Drago les jetait dans la cheminée ou demandait à une tierce personne de le faire. Même maintenant, les elfes, ignorant leur oppression, se refusaient à les toucher et usaient de stratagèmes lorsqu'ils devaient nettoyer la salle commune. Mais cela, la pauvre Hermione n'en savait rien. Il lui arrivait de feuilleter le livre du Prince de Sang-Mêlé à ses heures perdues, mais seulement quand elle était seule, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Maintenant, elle pouvait l'affirmer : Il appartenait bel et bien à Severus Rogue. L'ayant assisté dans ses tâches de maître de potions pendant près de quatre mois, la brune était désormais capable de reconnaître son écriture à travers les pages du manuel. De plus, les modifications apportées à celui-ci témoignaient une dextérité mêlée à une impatience qui lui étaient plus que familières. Il y avait même griffonné des incantations qui lui étaient inconnues, prouvant une fois de plus sa sagacité. Quelques jours plus tard, Hermione se heurta à un problème, mais celui-ci n'avait rien à voir avec le Prince.. À moins que ce dernier n'en soit la solution ? Ce samedi-là, l'Armée de Dumbledore venait de terminer en beauté son entraînement basé sur le maléfice du Croche-Pied quand Harry se décida à prendre la parole.

\- _Vous avez tous fait énormément de progrès_ , avoua-t-il en se tenant devant eux, Ron et Hermione à ses côtés.

\- _C'est vrai_ , confirma son meilleur ami avec un sourire satisfait accroché aux lèvres.

\- _C'est grâce à toi, Harry_ , lui murmura Hermione en pressant affectueusement sa main contre la sienne. Il esquissa un sourire flatté avant de lui rendre son étreinte, ce qui n'échappa pas au regard discret, mais critique de Cho. Elle avait toujours apprécié le Gryffondor, allant jusqu'à voir en lui un preux chevalier qui l'aiderait à oublier son défunt petit ami.

\- _Je suis très fier de vous_ , reprit-il honnêtement, _et je suis sûr que tous les cinquième année ici présents réussiront à merveille leurs B.U.S.E. de défense contre les forces du Mal et de sortilèges.. Même_ _ **toi**_ _, Neville_ , ajouta-t-il en l'apercevant fixer ses chaussures d'un air mal à l'aise. Ce dernier releva alors la tête, les joues rosies et les yeux pétillant de fierté.

\- _Et en plus, nous sommes maintenant tous capables de nous défendre_ , ajouta Parvati en échangeant un regard complice avec sa sœur, Padma.

\- _En effet, et c'est ce qui est le plus important_ , affirma Harry en tournant sa baguette dans ses mains devenues moites. _Mais.._ Il avala sa salive avec difficulté, essayant de mettre des mots sur les pensées qu'il ruminait depuis Noël.

\- _Toute bonne chose a une fin, c'est ça ?_ devina Luna, toujours aussi perspicace.

\- _Exactement,_ confirma-t-il en soutenant les regards curieux et confus de ses camarades. _Je.. Nous sommes tous au même niveau maintenant. J'ai bien peur de ne plus pouvoir rien vous apprendre._ Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, l'air interdit.

\- _Ne sois pas modeste, Harry_ , intervint-elle, espérant rassurer les autres.

\- _Je ne le suis pas, Hermione. Je dis simplement la vérité._

\- _Et le sortilège du Patronus ?_ _Tu pourrais nous l'apprendre, non ?_ s'enquit alors Ginny en croisant les bras.

\- _C'est de la magie extrêmement avancée.. Trop_ __ _avancée, d'ailleurs. Je ne serai pas capable de vous l'enseigner._

\- _Je suis sûr que.._

\- _Je ne suis pas Lupin, Ron_ , le coupa aussitôt Harry, catégorique. Le roux n'insista pas, conscient qu'il était préférable de le laisser tranquille dans ces moment-là. Il changerait certainement d'avis d'ici quelques jours.

\- _Alors, qu'est-ce que l'on fait ? On s'arrête là ?_ demanda alors Dean en voyant que les autres commençaient à s'agiter.

\- _Ce serait du gâchis !_ rétorqua Zacharias, bien plus impliqué qu'il n'aurait pensé l'être au début.

\- _Pourquoi ne pas demander l'aide d'un professeur de Poudlard ?_ proposa Terry en s'adressant principalement à ses camarades de Serdaigle. _Quelqu'un en qui on pourrait avoir confiance._

\- _On pourrait peut-être se tourner vers Dumbledore ? Après tout, nous avons donné son nom à notre association !_

\- _Ce serait trop dangereux, Neville. Il a assez d'ennuis avec le ministre de la magie_ , réfuta Hermione avant que Lavande ne prenne la parole à son tour.

\- _Et McGonagall ?_

\- _Ce serait génial, mais elle est bien trop à cheval sur les règles_ , soupira Ron. _Elle se ferait un sang d'encre pour nous si jamais elle apprenait l'existence de notre groupe de défense.._

\- _En plus de tous nous transformer en verres à pied_ , raillèrent Fred et George.

\- _Pourquoi pas Rogue ?_ proposa soudain Graham, le benjamin du groupe. Tous les regards se dirigèrent alors vers lui, comme s'il avait dit quelque chose de mal, ce qui lui fit réaliser que sa brillante idée n'en était peut-être pas une.

\- _R-Rogue ?_ répéta Neville en bégayant, tandis qu'un groupe de Poufsouffle échangeait des murmures inquiets. Il se tourna alors vers le trio pour s'enquérir de leurs réactions : Harry avait froncé les sourcils, Ron s'était mis à rire, et Hermione, elle, en était restée bouche bée.

\- _Oui, Rogue !_ reprit le garçon on ne peut plus sérieusement. _Il a toujours rêvé d'obtenir le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal, non ?_ _Il doit connaître la matière sur le bout des doigts, en plus d'être motivé !_

\- _Sauf que tu as oublié un petit détail, tête de linotte ! Il faut pouvoir lui faire confiance !_

\- _Ton langage, Ronald !_ le reprit aussitôt Hermione.

\- _Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée_ , déclara soudain Luna de sa voix paisible. _Il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier Ombrage et est souvent à l'écart des autres professeurs.. Personne ne se doutera qu'il nous aide à nous entraîner en secret._

 _\- Luna marque un point_ , avoua Ginny avec un léger sourire. _Et surtout, personne_ _ **n'osera**_ _le lui demander de peur de se le mettre à dos._

\- _Pas sûr ! Il déteste déjà tout le monde,_ rétorqua amèrement Zacharias.

\- _Ne prend pas ton cas pour une généralité_ , répliqua aussitôt Hermione, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire glousser Lavande et Parvati. La Serpentard avait un jour eu l'occasion de corriger les parchemins de potions des cinquième année de Poufsouffle, ce qui lui avait permis de découvrir à quel point Zacharias était mauvais dans cette matière. Pas étonnant que Rogue ne le portât pas dans son cœur : Il avait en horreur l'incompétence, et elle pouvait le comprendre.

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Harry ?_ demanda alors Justin. _C'est toi notre leader_.

\- _Je ne sais pas.. J'aurais préféré quelqu'un d'autre_ , avoua-t-il en se massant la nuque.

\- _Moi aussi_ , ajouta Ron en évitant le regard désapprobateur d'une certaine Serpentard.

Harry réfléchit, sachant pertinemment que ses camarades attendaient une réponse concrète de sa part. Certes, il ne se sentait pas capable de leur apprendre le sortilège du Patronus, mais cela allait bien plus loin que cela. Il avait peur. Plus il passait de temps en leur compagnie, plus il y avait de risques qu'il soit victime d'une crise en leur présence, qu'il ait envie de les mordre comme cette nuit-là, dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Le choix le plus simple, et également le plus prudent, aurait été de mettre un terme à leurs entraînements. Agir de la sorte ne lui ressemblait pas, mais cela permettrait à Harry de faire d'une pierre deux coups en dissolvant l'A.D avant même que Ombrage ne découvre son existence. Après tout, ils avaient déjà beaucoup appris. Mais la plupart des membres semblaient n'avoir aucune envie de s'arrêter en si bon chemin, voilà pourquoi l'idée de recruter un nouveau professeur les intéressait. Harry, lui, n'avait jamais pensé à faire appel à un vrai enseignant, persuadé que personne n'aurait osé mettre sa carrière en jeu pour eux. Cette idée n'arrangeait en rien sa propre situation, mais le Gryffondor devait bien avouer que s'il devait ajouter une autre victime potentielle à la liste, alors il choisirait volontiers Rogue. Mais il ne lui faisait pas confiance et n'avait pas envie de lui laisser l'Armée de Dumbledore entre les mains. Ce projet leur appartenait, à Hermione, Ron et lui. Pourquoi la chauve-souris des cachots devait-elle toujours intervenir dans sa vie ?

\- _Bien,_ _alors.. Décidons à travers un vote_ , proposa finalement Harry, mettant fin au silence qui s'était répandu dans la Salle sur Demande. _Si vous voulez que Graham demande à Rogue d'être notre professeur, alors levez votre baguette vers le haut. Si à l'inverse, vous préferez jouer la prudence et vous arrêtez là, alors pointez-la vers le sol. Compris ?_

Les Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle, et les quelques Serpentard hochèrent la tête après un échange de regards hésitants. Le premier à lever sa baguette fut Graham, suivi de Luna, Ginny, Lavande, et discrètement Tracey, dissimulée derrière les sœurs Patil qui en firent de même. Certains lions comme Dean, Alicia et Katie mirent plus de temps à réfléchir avant de les imiter. Et pour cause, ils souhaitaient continuer leurs activités, mais étaient loin de porter Rogue dans leur cœur. Fred et George, eux, avaient hâte de voir ce que cela pouvait donner, mais Angelina, jugeant bon de privilégier les entraînements de Quidditch, pointa sa baguette vers le sol. Marietta et Hannah en firent de même, contrairement à Cho et Neville, pour qui continuer demandait pourtant plus de courage qu'aux autres. Harry observa les autres lever et abaisser leurs baguettes dans un mouvement de vague, puis finit par se tourner vers Hermione et Ron. L'une était favorable à l'idée de Graham, l'autre hésitait encore, puis finit par la rejoindre en voyant la grande majorité le bras levé.

\- _Bon.. Eh bien, il faudra que tu approches Rogue sans révèler directement l'existence de notre association, au cas où il ne serait pas partant du tout_ , conclut Harry en adressant un petit sourire à Graham, sous le regard agréablement surpris de Hermione.

\- _Bonne chance, petit !_ ironisa Fred en lui tapotant l'épaule, tandis que certains affichaient des sourires radieux et que d'autres partaient récupérer leurs affaires, sceptiques.

\- _Je préférerais encore embrasser le calmar géant plutôt qu'être à sa place_..

\- _Même lui ne voudrait pas de toi, Ron,_ se moqua George, ce qui sembla grandement amuser Fred, Ginny et Hermione.

\- _Tss, va voir à la volière si j'y suis !_

Le jeune Serpentard resta là, à regarder ses aînés défiler devant lui pour quitter la Salle sur Demande. On pouvait discerner un voile d'appréhension flotter au bord de ses grands yeux ronds. De toute évidence, il était intimidé à l'idée de demander l'aide du maître des potions, mais qui ne le serait pas ? Pour beaucoup d'élèves, Rogue demeurait ce personnage amer et sinistre. Le garçon finit par poser son regard insistant sur Hermione, la préfète de sa maison qu'il admirait tant. Cette dernière fit semblant d'ignorer sa demande informulée et rejoignit Harry et Ron en lui adressant un sourire maladroit. Elle savait pertinemment ce qu'il avait en tête, mais elle s'était promis une chose : Garder ses distances avec Severus Rogue, chose qu'elle continuerait à respecter (même si en quelque sorte, elle conservait une partie de lui-même dans son sac, ou plutôt, un fragment du Prince..). Mais ce qui devait se produire finit par arriver. Le lundi matin, Graham attendit patiemment Hermione devant sa salle d'arithmancie, l'air anxieux. Si la jeune fille fut étonnée de tomber sur lui ici, elle le devint d'autant plus en lui découvrant une dent cassée. Ce dernier lui expliqua que Peeves l'avait poursuivi jusqu'ici et qu'il avait glissé en chemin, ajoutant que ce n'était pas grave, que tout ce qui comptait, c'était Rogue et elle. Elle rougit, puis il la supplia de nouveau, et elle finit par accepter à contrecœur avant de l'accompagner jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Après tout, elle était la mieux placée pour accomplir cette tâche, en tant que fondatrice de l'organisation, préfète de Serpentard et ancienne assistante de potions.

Hermione décida de prendre son courage à deux mains et de se jeter à l'eau après ses deux heures de potions en fin d'après-midi. Son emploi du temps avait changé après les vacances de Noël, de sorte que les Serpentard ne partageaient plus cette matière avec les Gryffondor, mais avec les Serdaigle. Pendant ce temps, Harry et Ron subissaient le cours assommant du professeur Binns avec les Poufsouffle. Tandis qu'elle finissait d'écrire ses trente (ou plutôt soixante) centimètres de parchemin sur les propriétés et l'usage du Veritaserum, Hermione réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait simplement pas rester après la fin du cours pour demander davantage d'explications sur le devoir du jour. Elle excellait dans cette matière, encore plus qu'il y a quatre mois, et Rogue le savait très bien. Il avait vu ses talents à l'œuvre des dizaines et des dizaines de fois. La Serpentard songea alors à une nouvelle approche tout en lançant quelques regards furtifs à son directeur de maison. Elle pouvait sentir sa gorge se nouer ainsi qu'une boule naître dans le creux de son estomac, et cela lui donna presque envie de rire. C'était comme si elle était de retour à l'époque où elle se creusait la tête pour récupérer le mot empoisonné de Malefoy, l'époque où son professeur l'intimidait et l'attirait en même temps. Et pourtant, Hermione en avait partagé des choses avec lui depuis. Elle l'avait vu torse nu dans son propre lit, avait pansé ses blessures, s'était promenée à Pré-au-Lard en sa compagnie, avait dansé avec lui.. La liste était longue. De son côté, le concerné l'observait entre deux parchemins fraîchement corrigés, ou plutôt entre un Troll et un Désolant appartenant à Potter et Weasley. Il admirait ses jolies boucles et ses doigts qui se refermaient délicatement sur la plume qu'il lui avait offerte. « _À ce rythme, elle va bientôt écrire sur la table_ » railla-t-il dans son for intérieur, tandis qu'il se demandait ce qui pouvait bien la faire rougir de la sorte.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Rogue demanda à Padma et Drago, respectivement préfets de Serdaigle et Serpentard, de ramasser les parchemins. Ils s'exécutèrent en silence, puis les élèves quittèrent la classe, pressés de rejoindre leur salle commune, le terrain de Quidditch.. Bref, n'importe quelle partie du château qui ne sentait pas le « vieux chaudron moisi », comme dirait Fred et George. Rogue leva le nez de son paquet de copies et jura à voix basse. Hermione était encore là, à essayer de faire rentrer toutes ses affaires dans son sac prêt à exploser. À croire qu'elle appréciait vraiment la froideur de cette pièce qui était encore plus désagréable en hiver. Le maître des potions se replongea dans ses parchemins, faisant semblant de ne pas l'entendre s'avancer vers son bureau, un livre à la main.

\- _Professeur ?_ l'appela-t-elle en adoptant un ton aussi neutre que possible. Il l'ignora, comme si elle n'avait pas été plus digne de son attention qu'une simple mouche. Vexée, mais préparée, elle se râcla la gorge avant d'insister. _Professeur Rogue ?_

\- _Oui ?_ fit-il finalement en rayant un paragraphe du parchemin qu'il avait sous les yeux.

\- _Auriez-vous une minute à m'accorder ?_

Ils avaient partagé la plupart de leurs journées et soirées pendant près de quatre mois, et c'est pourquoi la politesse dont elle faisait preuve aujourd'hui lui semblait aussi ridicule qu'à lui.. Mais elle était nécessaire. Hermione n'avait qu'une envie : Lui expliquer la situation en toute honnêteté, comme elle le ferait avec un ami proche. Après tout, c'était ce qu'il avait fini par devenir avec le temps.

\- _Je suis très occupé_ , _Miss Granger_ , lui répondit-il froidement, toujours sans daigner la regarder. _Et non, je ne corrigerai pas votre devoir tout de suite, si c'est ce que vous attendez. Je ne suis pas à votre disposition.._

Soudain, un bruit sourd se fit entendre. La préfète, ayant perdu patience, avait plaqué « Les organisations de Défense contre les forces du Mal au cours des siècles » sur le bureau du maître des potions, le forçant enfin à rencontrer son regard.

\- _Cela vous dit quelque chose, non ?_

\- _En effet. C'est un de mes livres_ , déclara-t-il sur un ton détaché.

\- _C'est le livre que_ _ **vous**_ _m'aviez prêté, nuance_ , corrigea-t-elle en gagnant en assurance.

\- _Et que_ _ **vous**_ _ne m'avez toujours pas rendu,_ _Miss._

\- _Eh bien, je suis venue le faire_ , mentit Hermione en rougissant légèrement.

\- _Vraiment ?_ s'étonna Rogue, un sourire malicieux accroché aux lèvres. Elle s'autorisa alors à s'asseoir à même son bureau, puis feuilleta le livre, et il la regarda faire en se demandant ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête. Cherchait-elle à le déstabiliser ? Car cela fonctionnait plutôt bien.

\- _Que pensez-vous des organisations de défense contre les forces du Mal ?_ lui demanda-t-elle en continuant à survoler l'ouvrage comme si de rien n'était.

\- _Ombrage vous a demandé de préparer un exposé ?_ railla-t-il.

\- _Je parle sérieusement._ À cet instant, il eut envie de lui répondre par un « _Alors descendez donc de ce bureau_ », mais préféra se raviser. La vue qu'il avait sous les yeux lui plaisait un peu trop, bien qu'il essayait de ne pas y penser.

\- _Eh bien.. Comme vous le savez, je suis membre d'une de ces associations_ , répondit Rogue en faisant danser ses doigts sur la surface de son bureau.

\- _Pensez-vous qu'elles soient utiles ?_

\- _De toute évidence._

\- _Et qu'elles se battent pour une noble cause ?_

\- _Oui, en effet._ Hermione referma le livre en mordant inconsciemment sa lèvre inférieure, détail que Rogue ne manqua pas de remarquer. C'était le moment d'agir.

\- _Envisageriez-vous d'en mener une ?_ lui demanda-t-elle, sa voix un peu plus aigüe qu'à l'ordinaire trahissant ses intentions.

\- _Vous travaillez pour Rita Skeeter maintenant ?_ répondit-il avec une certaine désinvolture.

\- _C'est moi qui pose les questions cette fois._ Rogue esquissa un sourire moqueur, puis se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle, de sorte que leur visage étaient désormais à vingt centimètres l'un de l'autre, ou peut-être dix-neuf pour être précis. Si elle souhaitait le déstabiliser, alors il ne voyait aucune raison pour ne pas en faire autant, quitte à passer outre le décret d'éducation numéro vingt-six. _Imaginons.. Imaginons que des élèves de Poudlard auraient créé une association pour apprendre à se défendre, et ainsi pallier l'incompétence d'une certaine enseignante.._

\- _Nous y voilà.._

\- _Qu'en penseriez-vous ?_

\- _Eh bien, je penserais que ces élèves confondent courage avec idiotie, tout simplement. Ils pourraient se faire renvoyer de Poudlard par cette même enseignante._

\- _Concéderiez-vous, par exemple, à les aider ?_

\- _Évidemment.. que non_ , répondit Rogue en se levant de son bureau. _Et je prierais sans doute pour que mes Serpentard en fassent de même._

\- _Vous ne céderiez pas ?_ insista Hermione, déçue.

\- _Non, merci_ , confirma le maître des potions en se positionnant devant elle.

\- _Tiens, c'est curieux_ , releva cette dernière en croisant les bras, le visage levé vers lui. _J'aurais pensé que cela vous aurez intéressé, à en juger par les notes que vous preniez durant votre scolarité.._

\- _Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler_ , mentit-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Hermione le considéra avec intérêt, le détaillant de ses yeux bruns. Elle admira l'étincelle dans les siens, la dureté de ses traits, la courbe de son nez, la finesse de ses lèvres.. Puis soudain, un bruit de verre la fit émerger de sa rêverie, causé par l'entrée brutale d'un Souafle dans la salle de classe, suivi de cris de protestation.

\- _Bon sang, Ron !_ s'énerva une voix féminine que Hermione reconnut comme appartenant à Angelina, la capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

\- _Quoi ? Au moins il n'est pas passé !_

\- _Ah.. Encore les Gryffondor qui s'entraînent_ , soupira la Serpentard en glissant du bureau pour aller récupérer la balle. Rogue serra les dents, essayant de se retenir de crier « _Cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondor !_ » à travers la vitre, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait.

\- _Vous appelez ça s'entraîner ? Ils sont encore plus pathétiques que deux Poufsouffle à l'envers sur un balai_ , cracha-t-il en réparant le verre à l'aide de sa baguette. Hermione sourit face à cette remarque cinglante. Elle avait appris à ignorer ses moqueries avec le temps, voire à les apprécier.

\- _Bien. Merci pour votre temps_ , lui dit-elle tout simplement avant de se diriger vers la porte.

\- _Miss Granger ?_ l'arrêta-t-il avant qu'elle ne la franchisse. Hermione, dos à lui, ferma les yeux, priant pour qu'il prononce les mots qu'elle voulait entendre.

\- _Oui ?_

\- _Je suppose qu'il est inutile de vous dire d'arrêter cela tout de suite ?_

\- _Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler_ , l'imita-t-elle en se retournant, un air de défi dans le regard. Rogue était fier de lui avoir appris des choses, mais aurait préféré ne pas compter le sarcasme et l'arrogance parmi celles-ci. Le diable semblait se cacher dans ses yeux d'ange.

\- _De votre association_ , répondit-il avec son habituelle perspicacité.

\- _Ce n'est.._

\- _Par pitié_ , _épargnez-moi vos mensonges, Miss Granger. N'oubliez-pas que je suis un excellent Legilimens et que je peux lire en vous comme dans un livre ouvert._

\- _Si vous le dites,_ murmura-t-elle en tournant délicatement le Souafle dans ses mains. _Je peux y aller maintenant ?_

\- _Oui. Enfin, non. Avant que vous ne partiez.. J'aimerais vous dire merci._

\- _Pour quoi ?_ s'étonna Hermione.

\- _Il y a une grande liste de possibilités_ , avoua-t-il en s'intéressant soudainement à un bocal qui traînait là. _Mais je pensais aux fleurs._

\- _Oh,_ répondit Hermione, tandis qu'un sourire béat se dessinait sur ses lèvres et qu'elle se sentait rougir. _Eh bien, c'était avec plaisir._

Rogue lui adressa un signe de la tête avant de se replacer derrière son bureau. Il ne cherchait pas à retrouver leur ancienne complicité, cela aurait été ridicule puisque c'était lui qui avait décidé de couper les ponts du jour au lendemain. Mais il voulait qu'elle sache que ses gestes étaient appréciés, et elle aussi. Hermione s'en alla, le cœur en feu, et quelque chose lui dit que cette réaction n'avait rien à voir avec le choc de la fenêtre brisée. Non, quelque chose clochait. Le sorcier qui était installé dans la salle à côté la troublait plus que jamais. Son cœur appartenait à Harry, mais son âme semblait irrésistiblement attirée par celle de Rogue, comme si leurs destinées s'acharnaient à se mêler sans ne jamais s'unir. La jeune fille secoua la tête en sortant du château, directeur le terrain de Quidditch. Ses sentiments, peu importe leur nature, appartenaient au passé. Elle avait fait son choix, et ce dernier s'était porté sur un garçon merveilleux qui répondait au nom de Harry. En cette fin d'après-midi, elle retrouva l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor pour leur remettre le Souafle ainsi que la réponse négative de Rogue. Très vite, la nouvelle se répandit parmi les membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore et les réunions cessèrent.

\- _Harry, tu devrais te dépêcher ou tu vas louper la sortie à Pré-au-Lard !_ _Toi aussi, Ron !_ s'exclama Hermione en entrant dans leur salle commune un samedi matin.

\- _Comment elle fait pour être si énergique dès le matin ?_ se plaignit Ron en émergeant du dortoir des garçons avec Harry.

\- _Aucune idée_ , murmura ce dernier en descendant les escaliers.

\- _Du nerf, Ron ! Tout le monde est déjà dans la Grande Salle ! Et je rêve ou tu es encore en pyjama ?_

\- _C'est une tenue décontractée, pas un pyjama !_ s'indigna-t-il en rougissant, tandis que Harry pouffait de rire. _Je vais finir par demander à la Grosse Dame de t'empêcher d'entrer !_

\- _Sauf qu'elle n'écouterait qu'un préfet_ , rétorqua-t-elle en croisant les bras.

\- _Tu_ _pourrais t'en charger pour moi, Harry ?_

\- _Aucune chance_ , lui répondit-il en s'avançant pour embrasser Hermione. Ron feigna un air écœuré et s'installa sur le canapé pour enfiler ses chaussures.

\- _Tu peux retourner te coucher si tu veux, mais Harry et moi, on va à Pré-au-Lard._

\- _Désolé, Hermione, mais tu vas devoir partir sans moi_ , lui dit-il en saisissant délicatement les extrémités de son écharpe verte. _J'ai une leçon d'occlumencie avec Rogue qui va durer toute la matinée._

\- _D'occluquoi ?_ répéta Ron en se retournant vers eux.

\- _Avec Rogue ?_ ajouta Hermione, surprise.

\- _Oui, c'est Dumbledore qui lui a demandé après.. Après vous-savez-quoi_ , expliqua le brun, quelque peu mal à l'aise. _Il doit m'apprendre à fermer mon esprit._

\- _Mais c'est super !_

\- _C'est clair, c'est tellement mieux que d'aller à Pré-au-Lard_ , ironisa Harry, dépité à l'idée de devoir suivre un cours privé avec Rogue pendant que ses amis s'amuseraient.

\- _Tu sais ce que je veux dire, Harry. Et puis, ce n'est pas grave, tu me rejoindras dans l'après-midi_ , le rassura-t-elle avec un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant.

\- _Bon, bah on dirait que tu vas passer la matinée toute seule, 'mione_ , fit remarquer Ron dix minutes plus tard alors que le trio d'or descendait les étages.

\- _Pourquoi ? Tu y vas_ , _toi, non ?_

\- _Oh, oui, mais avec Luna_ , répondit-il avec une certaine satisfaction.

\- _Charmante façon de dire que tu ne veux pas de moi, Ronald._

\- _Et qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? Chasser les nargoles ?_ se moqua gentiment Harry, ce qui amusa évidemment Hermione.

\- _Très drôle. Je ne sais pas encore, on va sûrement faire un tour chez Honeydukes.._

\- _Bon, eh bien, je suppose que je vais rester au château pour réviser._

\- _Alors ça, pas question !_ s'exclama Ginny en les croisant dans le hall. _Tu viens avec moi, Hermione ! On va passer la matinée entre filles !_

\- _Arrête, on croirait entendre Lavande_ , répondit son frère en frissonnant.

Elle lui tira la langue, puis entraîna la brune dans la cour principale, tandis que les garçons s'en allèrent petit-déjeuner. Dissimulé derrière un mur, Drago observa la rousse s'éloigner, à l'abri des regards. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis le bal de Noël, et pour cause, la Gryffondor était rarement seule. Si elle n'était pas avec Granger, Weasley et Potter, alors elle traînait avec Londubat et Lovegood ou ses copines de quatrième année. Depuis la rentrée, le Serpentard guettait l'occasion de lui parler, occasion qui ne se présentait jamais à lui. Mais que lui dirait-il s'il le pouvait ? Tracey lui avait, certes, confessé ses péchés, mais lui avait également interdit de les dévoiler au grand jour, allant même jusqu'à le menacer de s'attaquer à Ginny s'il ne jouait pas le jeu. Drago Malefoy, qui avait d'ordinaire toujours le dessus, était désormais pieds et poings liés, et détestait cette sensation. Il n'aimait pas se savoir impuissant. Alors quitte à ne pas pouvoir approcher Ginny, autant qu'il redevienne le jeune sorcier arrogant et exécrable qu'il avait toujours été. Il détruirait chez lui l'idée-même de la revoir, de la vouloir, et lui ôterait toute considération à son égard. Ce serait un moyen pour lui de la tenir à l'écart et de la protéger, tout en reprenant le contrôle de sa vie.

Après avoir avalé son bol de porridge et but son verre de jus de citrouille, Harry abandonna Ron aux bons soins de Luna et descendit jusqu'aux cachots. Pour être honnête, il ne voyait pas comment des leçons supplémentaires avec Rogue pourraient améliorer sa situation. Au contraire, cela risquait plutôt de l'aggraver. Mais peut-être était-ce là le but de Dumbledore ? Peut-être que cette étrange connexion avec Voldemort avait fini par l'effrayer et qu'il avait jugé préférable de se débarrasser de lui ? Harry secoua la tête, essayant de taire ses pensées les plus sombres. En chemin, il croisa Blaise et Theodore, Daphné et Millicent, ainsi que d'autres Serpentard libres comme l'air, contrairement à lui.

\- _Tu ne la trouves pas distante depuis un moment ?_ demanda la blonde à sa camarade.

\- _Elle est peut-être stressée à cause des B.U.S.E qui approchent.._

Harry ignorait de qui les deux filles parlaient et s'en fichait royalement. Il n'avait qu'une hâte : Quitter le territoire des Serpentard et partir s'amuser avec ses amis, mais cela allait devoir attendre. Il soupira en toquant à la porte du bureau de Rogue. Dans quelques heures, il serait en train de siroter une délicieuse bièraubeurre avec Hermione. À midi pile, il serait libre. Libre comme un elfe de maison sans maître. Mais pour le moment, il devrait se contenter, ou plutôt supporter la funeste présence de la chauve-souris des cachots. Le concerné finit par lui ouvrir, non sans poser sur le Gryffondor un regard dégoûté, comme s'il venait de tomber sur un Murlap des plus répugnants. Harry s'efforça de saluer son professeur (bien que ce dernier ne s'en donna pas la peine) et pénétra dans son antre. Comme dans ses souvenirs, les ténèbres semblaient envelopper cette pièce qui était aussi froide que la salle de classe de potions. La décoration laissait toujours autant à désirer, sauf si l'on appréçiait la vue de plantes et tentacules étranges enfermées dans des bocaux, évidemment.

\- _Alors, Potter ? Pas trop déçu de devoir écourter votre petite promenade à Pré-au-Lard ?_ lui lança Rogue avec une certaine véhémence. Harry le fustigea du regard. Ces trois heures s'annonçaient difficiles, mais il s'arrangerait pour qu'elles soient aussi désagréables pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

\- _Oh, si. J'avais prévu de passer la matinée avec Hermione. Se balader dans les allées main dans la main, se réchauffer aux Trois Balais, partager une bièraubeurre.. Ce genre de choses, vous voyez ?_

Rogue ne répondit pas, mais Harry savait qu'il avait allumé un feu en lui et se délecta de la chaleur que celui-ci lui procurait. Il lui ordonna ensuite de s'asseoir sur une chaise et de poser sa baguette à côté de lui. Le brun s'exécuta, perplexe. Qu'allait-il lui faire ? Le torturer ? Lui lancer un sortilège de Ratatinage, puis l'enfermer dans un bocal pour l'ajouter à son horrible collection ?

\- _Votre_ _ **extraordinaire**_ _petite-amie, qui,_ _ **elle**_ _, possède un cerveau de taille normale, doit tout savoir sur l'occlumancie et la legilimancie. Mais je doute que cela soit votre cas, je me trompe, Potter ?_

\- _Cela n'a jamais été abordé en.._

\- _L'occlumancie est une discipline magique qui consiste à bloquer son esprit contre les tentatives de pénétration extérieure_ , coupa sèchement Rogue. _Une personne qui la pratique est appelée un Occlumens. Son contraire est la legilimancie. Elle consiste à pénétrer l'esprit d'une personne pour extraire ou faire passer des pensées, des souvenirs ou des émotions. Une personne qui la pratique est appelée un Legilimens._

\- _Attendez.. Est-ce que ça veut dire que.. Voldemort en est un ? De Legilimens ?_

\- _Quelle perspicacité, Potter. Vous êtes vraiment doté d'une intelligence hors du commun,_ se moqua-t-il amèrement. Harry se fit violence pour ne pas lui répondre et le laissa poursuivre. _Il semblerait qu'une sorte de connexion se soit créée le jour où Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a voulu vous tuer. Voilà pourquoi vous êtes susceptible de partager ses pensées et ses émotions lorsque vous êtes fatigué ou endormi. Dumbledore m'a demandé de vous apprendre l'occlumancie avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne se décide à profiter de cette situation._ _Sans cette capacité, vous serez à sa merci la plus totale. Il sera capable de manipuler votre esprit comme un vulgaire jouet._

\- _Mais pourquoi vous ? Pourquoi pas Dumbledore lui-même ?_

\- _Vous croyez que j'éprouve du plaisir à perdre mon temps ici avec vous ? Je ne fais qu'obéir aux ordres du directeur._

\- _Attendez.. Ça veut dire que vous êtes capable de lire dans les pensées des gens ? Dans mes pensées ?_ Harry avala sa salive avec difficulté. Cela expliquerait pourquoi Rogue le détestait autant.

\- _Quelle appellation ridicule. Seuls les moldus utilisent cette expression. Mais si vous tenez tant que ça à le savoir, Potter, alors sachez que oui, je peux m'introduire dans l'esprit des gens. Mais rassurez-vous, je ne l'ai jamais fait avec vous. Je ne voudrais pas polluer mes pensées avec votre stupidité._

\- _J'imagine_ , ironisa Harry en serrant les poings.

\- _Bien, trève de bavardage, Potter. Tenez-vous prêt. Dans ces leçons, j'essayerai de pénétrer votre esprit et vous devrez résister à mes attaques. Dans un, deux, trois.._

\- _Attendez ! Je.._

\- _Legilimens !_

Soudain, Harry cria de surprise et de douleur. Il sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds et eut la vive impression que l'on exerçait le sortilège Doloris sur son crâne. Puis des images défilèrent devant lui. Il vit sa tête rencontrer la cuvette des toilettes sous la pression de Dudley, suivie de la table des Gryffondor qui l'accueillait chaleureusement pour la première fois. Puis il percuta le mur de la voie 9¾ avec Ron, et Hermione se jeta dans ses bras dans la Grande Salle. Harry fronça les sourcils et serra les poings, tentant de repousser l'attaque de Rogue, en vain. Il avait déjà mis trop de temps à réagir. Désormais, il se voyait s'évanouir dans le Poudlard Express après le passage d'un détraqueur, puis le décor changea à nouveau. Il jouait maintenant au Quidditch chez les Weasley, échangeait une étreinte chaleureuse avec son parrain, dansait avec Hermione au bal..

\- _Ah !_ s'exclama-t-il en revenant à la réalité, haletant.

\- _Pitoyable_ , cracha Rogue en le regardant de haut, tandis que Harry essayait de reprendre son souffle. _Vous n'avez même pas essayé de me repousser._

\- _J'ai essayé ! Mais vous m'avez pris par surprise !_ se défendit-il, énervé.

\- _Parce que vous croyez que Le Seigneur des Ténèbres va vous demander votre avis avant de vous attaquer ? Non ! Allez, Potter, on reprend ! Legilimens !_

Harry serra les dents, essayant de réprimer un nouveau cri. Cette fois-ci, il se vit se promener avec Hagrid sur le Chemin de Traverse, puis accourir vers une Ginny allongée sur le sol de la Chambre des Secrets, inconsciente. Par la suite, il vola sur le dos de Buck avec Hermione, se vit rire à plein poumons avec Ron, puis pleurer sur le corps sans vie de Cedric. Ne voulant revivre davantage ce moment traumatisant, il fit de son mieux pour repousser l'intrusion de Rogue, mais tomba de sa chaise en essayant.

\- _Mettez-y un peu du vôtre !_ s'agaça le sorcier en abaissant sa baguette.

\- _Ce n'est pas comme si vous me rendiez la tâche facile_ ! protesta Harry en se relevant.

\- _Je ne suis pas censé le faire, Potter !_

Au bout de la quatrième fois, le Gryffondor se sentait nauséeux et commençait à soupçonner Rogue de le malmener pour le plaisir. Quand la cinquième arriva, Harry vit les jumeaux Weasley lancer des boules de neige sur le turban de Quirrel, Ginny mettre Drago au tapis avec un bon coup de poing, puis aperçut le sombre couloir du Département des mystères dont il avait si souvent rêvé. Il fut néanmoins capable de repousser Rogue lorsqu'il fut question des entraînements de l'Armée de Dumbledore.

\- _Enfin, on arrive à quelque chose_ , releva alors ce dernier.

\- _Est-ce que je peux me reposer ?_ demanda Harry, épuisé et couvert de sueur.

\- _Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne se repose pas, Potter._

\- _Eh bien, moi, oui !_ s'agaça-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

\- _Legilimens !_

Harry jura intérieurement en sentant le sol se dérober à nouveau sous ses pieds. Quelle plaie ! Cette fois-ci, il se vit nourrir Hedwige avec Tonks au Square Grimmaurd, puis allongé dans son lit à Poudlard, avec Hermione qui lui lisait « La Fontaine de la bonne fortune ». Il empêcha Rogue de voir Ron tomber de son balai lors d'une séance d'entraînement de Quidditch, mais fut trop faible pour lui interdire de se délecter des séances de torture de cette chère Dolores. Soudain, le décor changea autour d'eux pour prendre l'apparence de la salle commune des Gryffondor. Hermione dormait, blottie contre lui sur le canapé, après l'anniversaire de Colin. Puis elle l'embrassait pour la première fois dans la cour principale, une seconde fois au détour d'un couloir, une troisième fois derrière une étagère de la bibliothèque..

\- _Ça suffit !_ s'exclama Rogue en brisant finalement le contact.

\- _Ne regardez pas si vous ne voulez pas voir !_ rétorqua Harry qui commençait à en avoir sérieusement marre.

\- _Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton, Potter !_

\- _Quel est le problème,_ _ **professeur**_ _? Vous avez vu Ron embrasser Lavande à travers mes yeux et vous n'avez rien dit !_

\- _Je m'en contrefiche de la vie privée de cet idiot !_

\- _Ron n'est pas un idiot !_

\- _C'est vrai qu'il l'est certainement moins que vous, Potter ! Vous n'êtes qu'un bon à rien qui me fait perdre mon temps.._

\- _Avouez, ça vous dérange parce qu'il s'agit de votre précieuse petite assistante !_ osa Harry en soutenant son regard noir comme la nuit.

\- _Fermez-la, espèce de petit arrogant_ , lui ordonna Rogue, piqué au vif. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait lui rappeler son imbécile de père.

\- _Oh, mais serait-ce de la jalousie ? Ne me dites pas que vous êtes amoureux d'elle_ ? insinua-t-il en riant, tant cela lui paraissait ridicule.

\- _Qu'y a-t-il, Potter ? Vous avez peur qu'il y ait eu quelqu'un d'autre avant vous ?_

\- _Impossible ! Hermione n'aimerait jamais quelqu'un comme vous !_

\- _Et moi, je ne sortirais jamais avec une gamine ! J'ai simplement usé de sa naïveté pour qu'elle travaille gratuitement pour moi en tant qu'assistante ! Maintenant, fichez-moi le camp, Potter !_

Harry quitta les cachots en courant, le front et le corps dégoulinant de sueur. Il avait atteint son but : Énerver Rogue et partir en avance, non sans y laisser quelques plumes au passage. Physiquement et mentalement épuisé, il fit un détour par la salle de bain des préfets, puis monta jusqu'à son dortoir avant de retrouver Hermione à Pré-au-Lard. Il la rejoignit chez Les Trois Balais vers onze heures et demi, où ils déjeunèrent en tête à tête. Harry savoura son repas, sa bièraubeurre tant attendue, ainsi que la jolie vue qui s'étendait devant ses yeux. Il se sentait toujours mieux avec Hermione. Elle l'apaisait, tandis que lui, la stimulait. Deux tables plus loin, Dean et Seamus dégustaient un Soda de Branchiflore, tandis que derrière eux, Ron semblait bouder Neville et Ginny qui s'étaient immiscés entre Luna et lui. Après avoir épuisé les sujets de conversation, Hermione finit par questionner Harry sur sa leçon d'occlumencie avec Rogue. Il lui expliqua quel fiasco cela avait été, sans oublier de mentionner les insultes qu'il lui avait lancées, ainsi que les paroles qu'il avait eues à l'égard de la Serpentard. Bien sûr, le brun se garda bien de lui dire qu'il l'avait provoqué. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'elle le voie comme la bête qu'il était réellement.

Lorsque la semaine qui suivit s'acheva, Rogue n'avait plus aucun doute sur la question. Potter avait rapporté ses paroles à sa petite amie, ses mots tranchants comme une lame, qui se situaient pourtant aux antipodes de ses véritables sentiments. Ces derniers avaient laissé leur marque, leur cicatrice, bien qu'elle fût invisible à l'œil nu. En effet, celle-ci ne pouvait être vue qu'avec le cœur. Néanmoins, son chagrin et sa colère avaient fini par déteindre sur son comportement. La Serpentard ne prêtait plus attention pendant les cours de potions, se contentait du minimum en ce qui concernait ses travaux, et ne daignait plus lever la main lorsque Rogue posait une question. Pour être honnête, cette habitude de « Miss Je-Sais-Tout » qui l'agaçait tant auparavant commençait à lui manquer. Il se sentait odieux et plus mauvais que jamais, car il avait réussi à blesser la seule personne qui comptait pour lui. Il avait réussi à la faire souffrir au point où elle ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec lui, ce qui était une prouesse, puisqu'elle n'abandonnait jamais ceux qu'elle aimait.

\- _Je suis désolé_ , s'excusa-t-il à la fin d'un énième cours, tandis qu'ils se trouvaient à nouveau seuls dans la salle de classe. Hermione le regarda dans les yeux, n'essayant même pas de nier sa peine. C'était là, peut-être, la véritable preuve de son chagrin.

\- _Comme si ça changeait quelque chose_ , lui dit-elle franchement. _Vous m'avez blessée. Et ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois._

\- _Je n'en ai jamais eu l'intention_ , lui assura Rogue, sincèrement navré.

\- _Mais vous l'avez fait quand même. Et puis, ce n'est pas que ça dont il est question.. Vous blessez les autres sans vous soucier de ce qu'ils peuvent ressentir ! Harry est arrogant, Ron est idiot, Neville est un incapable.. Alors pourquoi vouloir m'épargner moi ?_

La réponse était simple, et pourtant, il se refusait à la prononcer, de peur que le ciel ne leur tombe sur la tête. Au fond, tout ce qu'il faisait, c'était pour elle.

\- _Comment pourrais-je me faire pardonner ?_ lui demanda-t-il, tandis qu'il avait l'horrible impression de revivre cette fameuse scène qui avait marqué la fin de son amitié avec Lily. Hermione ne répondit pas et attendait patiemment. Pour quoi ? Il n'aurait pas su le dire. Mais ce silence le força à agir. _Bon, sur mon bureau, Miss Granger_ , lui ordonna-t-il alors.

\- _Je vous demande pardon ?_ fit Hermione en rougissant violemment.

\- _Ce n'est pas ce que.. Asseyez-vous dessus, c'est tout_ , répondit-il, confus et rougissant lui aussi. La préfète s'exécuta, tandis que le maître des potions prit place derrière son bureau. _Vous savez ce que l'on va faire ? Nous allons revenir deux semaines en arrière, et je vais vous dire oui. Oui, j'accepte d'aider les membres de votre association de défense en devenant votre professeur. Cela vous va ?_

\- _C'est.. C'est une idée_ , bafouilla la brune, prise au dépourvu.

\- _Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de plus ? Davantage d'authenticité ? Madame est servie_ , dit-il en faisant exploser le verre de la vitre à l'aide de sa baguette. Hermione ouvra grand la bouche, choquée, puis se mit à rire doucement. _Je vous en prie, Miss Granger. J'ai été bête, méchant, et je le regrette sincèrement_ , lui avoua-t-il en posant sa main sur la sienne. _Je suis désolé,_ _ **Hermione**_ _. Pardonne-moi, s'il te plaît._

La concernée rougit à nouveau en entendant son prénom qu'il utilisait curieusement avec tant d'aisance. Il savait faire vibrer sa corde sensible. Elle le considéra alors, esquissa un sourire et caressa doucement sa main avant de retirer la sienne.

\- _Je te pardonne.. Severus_ , lui dit-elle, gênée, mais ravie d'abandonner les conventions, ne serait-ce que pour un court moment. _J'accepte ta proposition. Mais tu devras nous parler avec respect, que ce soit avec Neville, Ron, Luna.._

\- _Je m'y engage._

\- _Il en va de même pour Harry lors de ses leçons d'occlumencie._

\- _Je m'y engage_ , répéta-t-il, cette fois-ci un peu plus à contrecœur.

\- _Alors je crois qu'on est quitte_ , confirma Hermione, satisfaite.

Severus lui rendit son sourire avec une étincelle d'admiration dans le regard. C'était lui le professeur, le maître des potions, mais Hermione lui était supérieure sur bien des points. Elle était plus jeune que lui, et pourtant bien plus forte, car elle possédait le pouvoir du pardon, la force d'un cœur pur, deux choses qui lui avaient toujours fait défaut.

\- _Comment s'appelle votre association ?_ lui demanda-t-il en faisant le tour du bureau pour lui tendre la main et l'aider à descendre.

\- _L'Armée de Dumbledore_ , répondit-elle à voix basse. _L'A.D, pour faire court_.

\- _C'est une blague ?_ ajouta-t-il après lui avoir ouvert poliment la porte.

\- _Pas du tout !_

\- _Oh, Merlin,_ soupira alors Severus, et ils quittèrent les cachots ensemble, réconciliés.

Au dîner ce soir-là, Harry cracha son jus de citrouille au visage de Ron en apprenant la nouvelle. C'était exactement le genre de choses qui faisaient rire Fred et George, et cela ne manqua pas. Leur jeune frère les menaça d'écrire une lettre à leur mère s'ils n'arrêtaient pas de rire sur-le-champ, en vain. Pendant ce temps, Hermione fit part à Harry des raisons qui avaient poussé Rogue à changer d'avis, ainsi que ce qu'elle avait réclamé en échange de son pardon.

\- _Du coup, j'en ai profité pour lui demander d'être plus souple avec toi pendant vos leçons d'occlumencie.._

\- _Tu as_ _ **quoi**_ _?_

\- _Tu devrais me remercier, Harry ! Ces leçons sont très importantes. Tu dois apprendre à discipliner ton esprit.._

\- _Et à contrôler mes émotions, je sais, je sais_ , compléta-t-il à sa place, ennuyé.

Dès le lendemain, la bonne nouvelle (ou mauvaise, selon les uns et les autres) se répandit parmi les membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore, et une autre réunion fut rapidement programmée grâce aux pièces de monnaie ensorcelées. Même s'il n'en dit pas un mot, Rogue trouva cette idée brillante et rejoignit la Salle sur Demande à l'horaire indiqué, non sans une certaine appréhension. Cette pièce était loin de lui être étrangère, et pour cause, il avait découvert son existence il y a des années, tandis que James Potter et ses amis le pourchassaient dans tout Poudlard pour lui lancer toutes sortes de maléfices. Il avait trouvé en elle une sorte d'échappatoire, à l'image des élèves de la nouvelle génération. Mais cela n'empêcha pas Rogue de se sentir en territoire inconnu, voire presque hostile, lorsqu'il se tint devant eux.

\- _Bonsoir à tous_ , les salua-t-il poliment. Hermione esquissa un sourire confiant.

\- _Bonsoir, professeur Rogue_ , lui répondirent la moitié des élèves, tandis que les autres marmonnaient un charabia incompréhensible.

\- _Et surtout, bienvenue !_ ajouta gaiement Luna. Neville lui lança un regard incertain.

\- _Ça va aller, Neville,_ lui murmura gentiment Hannah. _Il est là en allié._

Le Gryffondor et la Poufsouffle échangèrent un sourire réconfortant. Harry et Ron expliquèrent alors au professeur Rogue tout ce qu'il devait savoir sur leur association, puis Hermione et Ginny enchaînèrent sur les sortilèges qu'ils avaient vus depuis novembre. Au final, ils se mirent d'accord pour que cette séance serve de mise au point, afin que leur nouvel enseignant puisse lui-même déterminer le niveau de chacun. Duos, trios et quatuors se formèrent aussitôt, et très vite, la Salle sur Demande fut envahie de diverses lumières et étincelles. Les sorts fusaient de tous les côtés, sous l'œil attentif et critique de Rogue. Dans le coin gauche de la salle, un groupe mené par Lavande et Parvati pratiquait les sortilèges d'Expulsion et d'Attraction sur des coussins, tandis que Hermione et Neville désarmaient Ron et Luna à coup de « _Expelliarmus !_ ». Un peu plus loin, Harry, Ginny et Padma utilisaient le sortilège de Feu, que Katie, Angelina et Cho éteignaient avec son contraire, le sortilège d'Eau. Rogue tourna ensuite la tête et entendit un groupe de Poufsouffle crier « _Protego_ ! » dès que Fred et George s'exclamaient « _Petrificus Totalus !_ ». Au final, il n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'admettre leur habilité. Même Neville l'impressionnait. À la séance suivante, ils étudièrent (ou pour les plus âgés, perfectionnèrent) leur usage du sortilège de Mutisme, puis eurent leur premier cours théorique.

\- _Enfin un cours digne de ce nom !_ s'enthousiasma Justin à la fin de celui-ci.

\- _C'est sûr que ça change de ceux de la vieille chouette_ , répondit Ron en rangeant ses affaires. Colin et Graham, qui s'étaient liés d'amitié récemment grâce à un duo formé par Rogue, rirent face à ce surnom.

\- _On ne peut même pas appeler ça des cours_ , renchérit Susan qui se plaignait d'avoir mal au poignet à force de devoir recopier les chapitres du manuel. Harry lui souhaitait de ne jamais avoir de retenue avec Ombrage.

Même lui était forcé de l'admettre : Rogue était beaucoup plus compétent que cette dernière et avait même fini par traiter ses élèves convenablement après des années d'ingratitude. Hermione répétait que c'était parce qu'il pouvait enfin enseigner sa matière préférée, mais ses amis les plus proches n'étaient pas dupes. Ils se doutaient bien que c'était grâce à elle, et c'est pourquoi Harry mettait un point d'honneur à montrer au maître des potions que la place était définitivement prise. À sa grande surprise, celui-ci ne se comportait pas plus mal avec lui pour autant, même lors de leurs leçons privées où il aurait pu en profiter. Au contraire, le maître des potions se montrait plus tolérant et le prit même à part début février pour lui proposer de l'assister lors de la prochaine réunion de l'A.D. En effet, il souhaiter apprendre aux élèves le sortilège de Patronus, et seul Harry le maîtrisait.

\- _Le sortilège du Patronus est un sort d'une grande difficulté_ , leur expliqua-t-il un soir, dans la Salle sur Demande. _La grande majorité de la population magique se trouve être incapable de le mettre en pratique et même de nombreux sorciers hautement qualifiés ont du mal à invoquer un véritable Patronus._

Les élèves l'écoutaient attentivement et buvaient ses paroles, ce qui l'étonna un peu. En effet, rares étaient ceux qui s'intéressaient à ses cours de potions. Mais là, la situation était différente. Il ne retira même pas de points à Gryffondor lorsque Lee s'écria « _Celui de la vieille Ombrage doit être un cachalot !_ », ce qui causa l'hilarité générale. Cette dernière était de plus en plus détestée à Poudlard, même par ses collègues.

\- _En plus d'être d'une incroyable difficulté, seul un sorcier qui croit sincèrement en la légitimité et la justesse de ses actes peut invoquer un véritable Patronus,_ ajouta justement Harry. _Dans le cas contraire où une personne au cœur impur tenterait de faire apparaître un Patronus, des asticots surgiraient de sa baguette pour le dévorer._

\- _Je me demande si ça va arriver à Zacharias,_ lança alors Ernie à Justin.

\- _Occupe-toi de tes affaires !_ rétorqua le concerné, vexé.

\- _Silence_ , reprit Rogue de sa voix tonitruante, et un ange passa. _Aujourd'hui, j'aimerais que vous essayiez de produire un Patronus, quitte à simplement faire apparaître un filet de fumée argentée. Cette vapeur ou cette ombre, que l'on nomme Patronus incorporel, est bien plus faible qu'un véritable Patronus et n'offre qu'une protection limitée comparée à l'invocation d'un Patronus corporel. Mais il faut bien commencer quelque part._

\- _Comment doit-on s'y prendre, professeur ?_ demanda Luna.

\- _Vous devez vous concentrer, penser à un souvenir heureux, puis prononcer l'incantation_ « _Expecto Patronum_ ». _Comme ceci : Expecto Patronum !_

Aussitôt, une magnifique biche apparut dans la pièce, captant alors l'attention et l'admiration de tous. Hermione l'observa se promener avec des étoiles plein les yeux. Elle se demandait quel souvenir Rogue avait-il pu choisir et quelle forme son propre Patronus prendrait si elle réussissait à l'invoquer. Harry, lui, fut plus surpris qu'émerveillé. Et pour cause, le Patronus de Rogue ressemblait au sien, mais sans les bois. Les élèves formèrent ensuite des duos pour passer à la pratique et se rendirent vite compte que l'âge et l'expérience n'importaient pas tant que cela. Ce qui comptait le plus, c'était la puissance du souvenir et le bonheur qui y était lié. Ainsi, certains quatrième et cinquième année réussirent à invoquer leur Patronus avant leurs aînés, et Harry sourit en remarquant que Ron et Hermione faisaient partie des premiers.

\- _Oooh !_ s'enthousiasma le roux en regardant son Patronus tourner autour de lui.

\- _Bravo, Ron !_

\- _Un chien ? Comme c'est original_ , railla Marietta, visiblement jalouse de ne pas y arriver.

\- _Ce n'est pas un simple chien, mais un Jack Russell terrier_ , corrigea justement Neville.

\- _Professeur Rogue, regardez !_ s'exclama Hermione après avoir réussi.

\- _Oh, une loutre !_ lança Parvati en pointant l'animal du doigt. _Elle est adorable !_ Rogue détacha son regard de sa propre biche pour admirer le Patronus en question.

\- _Excellent, Lily_ _!_ laissa-t-il échapper par inadvertance.

\- _Lily qui ? C'est Hermione_ , fit remarquer Dean en riant. Le visage de Rogue se décomposa pendant un bref instant.

\- _Qu'y a-t-il de drôle à se tromper, Mr Thomas ? Remettez-vous au travail !_

Si ce dernier obéit aussitôt, Harry, lui, resta figé sur place. Lily. C'était le prénom de sa mère. Tandis qu'il se demandait s'il s'agissait d'une coïncidence ou non, un Patronus en forme de sanglier lui fonça dessus, l'arrachant brusquement à ses pensées.

\- _Désolé, Harry !_ s'exclama alors Ernie en l'aidant à se relever.

\- _Tu ne pouvais pas avoir autre chose en Patronus ? Je ne sais pas.. Un chat, par exemple ?_ ironisa-t-il avant de croiser celui de Ginny, en forme de cheval.

Hermione, de son côté, semblait aussi songeuse que Harry avant sa chute. Lily. C'était la deuxième fois que Rogue l'appelait par ce prénom, et cela la laissa perplexe. Le concerné, lui, n'y accordait pas autant d'intérêt. Sa langue avait juste fourché, voilà tout. Et puis, il était bien trop occupé à penser à autre chose. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres apprenait qu'il formait aujourd'hui la résistance de demain, alors il était un homme mort.

Lors du premier week-end de février, les élèves se rassemblèrent pour assister au match de Quidditch qui opposait Gryffondor à Serpentard. Ce jour-là, le temps était gris et nuageux, mais l'agitation restait à son comble dans les tribunes. Chacun souhaitait voir sa maison l'emporter, à part peut-être Hermione. Elle avait toujours aidé ses camarades de Serpentard à remporter la coupe des Quatre Maisons, mais en ce qui concernait le Quidditch, elle préférait soutenir les Gryffondor depuis sa première année. Ils étaient plus justes, plus passionnés et plus talentueux que les joueurs de Serpentard. De plus, Harry était leur attrapeur et Ron avait obtenu le rôle de gardien en début d'année. La plupart de ses camarades étaient habitués à cette « horrible trahison » (comme certains aimaient l'appeler) et n'y faisaient plus attention. Les plus jeunes élèves, en revanche, se demandaient ce que leur préfète faisait dans les tribunes des Gryffondor, installée entre Ginny Weasley et Luna Lovegood. Ombrage, qui portait aujourd'hui une épaisse écharpe verte au-dessus de son horrible cardigan rose, lui lança un regard en coin, puis rédigea dans son carnet ce qui semblait être le prochain décret d'éducation. Pendant ce temps, Angelina se faisait broyer les doigts par le capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard, en guise de salutation. Son supplice prit fin lorsque Madame Bibine siffla le lancement des balles pour marquer le début du match.

\- _Weasley est un grand maladroit, il rate son coup à chaque fois.._

\- _Gryffondor contre Serpentard, c'est parti !_ s'exclama Lee, installé à côté du professeur McGonagall qui était là pour superviser les commentaires du jeune homme. _Angelina_ _Johnson avance avec le Souafle en main ! Allez, vas-y, capitaine, montre-leur de quel bois se chauffe l'équipe de Gryffondor !_

\- _Voilà pourquoi les Serpentard chantent avec joie : Weasley est notre roi !_

\- _Vous entendez ? Les Serpentard se sont mis à chanter_ , fit remarquer Luna avec douceur, comme si elle venait de les informer de la présence d'un arc-en-ciel parmi les nuages.

\- _Oh non, il va se mettre à pleuvoir_ , railla alors Hermione.

\- _Pourquoi ?_

\- _C'est juste un proverbe moldu, comme quoi chanter faux ferait pleuvoir._.

Luna sembla trouver cette anecdote très intéressante, contrairement à Ginny qui s'en fichait éperdument. Elle cherchait Ron du regard, les yeux plongés dans le ciel et les sourcils froncés. Déjà qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup confiance en ses capacités, les paroles des Serpentard allaient à coup sûr le déstabiliser, ce qui était certainement l'effet recherché.

\- _Elle évite Warrington, puis Montague.. Ah, quelle souplesse ! Bravo, Johnson ! Et comme elle est jolie aussi ! Je lui ai demandé plusieurs fois de sortir avec moi, mais malheureusement.._

\- _Jordan !_ s'exclama McGonagall en le priant de se concentrer.

\- _Oups, pardon, professeur ! Je m'égare.._

\- _Weasley est né dans un trou à rats, il laisse le Souafle entrer tout droit.._

\- _J'aimerais beaucoup commenter un match un jour_ , avoua Luna d'une voix rêveuse. Hermione lui lança un regard perplexe en se demandant si ses potentielles observations seraient plus intelligibles que celles du commentateur actuel.

\- _Grâce à lui, c'est sûr, on gagnera, Weasley est notre roi !_

\- _Où se trouve le vif d'or ? Et qui l'attrapera en premier ? Harry Potter ou Drago Malefoy ?_ reprit Lee, enjoué. _Ah, attention, Angelina !_

\- _Weasley est un grand maladroit, il rate son coup à chaque fois.._

\- _Outch ! Vincent Crabbe vient de lui envoyer un Cognard.. Mais quel connard, celui-là !_

- _ **JORDAN !**_

\- _Voilà pourquoi les Serpentard chantent avec joie : Weasley est notre roi !_

\- _Ils vont m'entendre s'ils ne la bouclent pas bientôt,_ s'agaça Ginny, prête à lancer un maléfice de Chauve-Furie dans leur direction.

Le match continua, les Serpentard gagnant en confiance au fur et à mesure que les Gryffondor, et surtout Ron, en perdaient. Ils marquèrent beaucoup de buts, au grand désespoir de Lee qui était obligé de les commenter. Harry finit néanmoins par attraper le vif d'or, assurant ainsi la victoire de son équipe. Au moment où ses pieds rencontrèrent la terre ferme, ses coéquipiers vinrent l'enlacer et le féliciter, à l'exception de Ron qui s'en alla rejoindre les vestiaires, se sentant presque honteux. Dans les tribunes, Hermione, Ginny, Luna et beaucoup d'autres les applaudissaient avec ferveur.

\- _Oh, où est passé Ron ?_ demanda la Serdaigle en le cherchant du regard.

\- _Certainement dans les vestiaires. Tu devrais aller le réconforter, Luna. Moi je vais descendre et aller voir ce qui se passe en bas_ , lui répondit Ginny en observant Drago s'avancer vers l'équipe gagnante.

\- _Je viens avec toi, Ginny,_ fit Hermione, méfiante. Il y avait tellement de monde que les filles eurent du mal à émerger de la foule, et lorsqu'elles parvinrent enfin à descendre, elles aperçurent Ombrage partir avec Fred, George et Harry. _Que s'est-il passé ?_

\- _C'est à cause de lui !_ s'énerva Katie en pointant Drago du doigt, tandis que Angelina et Alicia partirent se calmer dans les vestiaires des Gryffondor. Hermione resta avec elle pour en savoir plus, mais Ginny, elle, se mit aussitôt à courir après le Serpentard.

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait, Malefoy ?!_ s'exclama la rousse, excédée. Drago se retourna au son de cette voix familière, l'œil poché et la lèvre en sang.

\- _« Malefoy » ? Alors comme ça, on revient aux noms de famille ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, tu n'as pas apprécié ma petite chanson, Weasley ?_

\- _Elle était d'une puérilité affligeante, pauvre idiot ! Mais vous avez quand même perdu !_

\- _Sache que l'on peut gagner une bataille sans remporter la guerre_ , lui dit-il avec un sourire détestable. _Et tu le découvriras bien assez tôt._

\- _Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu es à nouveau.._

\- _Quoi ? À nouveau moi ?_

\- _Non, ce n'est pas le vrai toi,_ _ **ça**_ _,_ le contredit Ginny qui refusait presque d'y croire. _À quoi est-ce que tu joues, bon sang ?_

\- _À rien du tout ! Maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille, je dois aller voir Mme Pomfresh !_

\- _Alors là, c'est sûr que tu vas y aller, à l'infirmerie ! Et tu vas y rester si tu ne me dis pas clairement ce qui se passe_ ! s'impatienta-t-elle en pointant sa baguette dans sa direction. Le Serpentard leva les yeux au ciel, puis se saisit du bras de sa cadette.

\- _Bon, viens par là_ , lui dit-il en l'emmenant vers les vestiaires des Serpentard.

\- _Ne me touche pas !_ lui répondit-elle sèchement en se dégageant de son étreinte.

Àcet instant, Drago se heurta au regard blessé de la Gryffondor et réalisa qu'il était allé trop loin. Il avait toujours tout eu, toujours tout obtenu.. Puis un jour, le destin lui avait pris Pansy, et Tracey lui avait volé son libre arbitre.. Il avait voulu reprendre le contrôle de sa vie, mais de la pire façon possible.

\- _Viens, s'il te plaît_ , la pria-t-il alors, les joues rosies par la honte, et Ginny le suivit jusqu'aux vestiaires des Serpentard où il congédia les membres de son équipe. _D'accord.. Tu m'as eu. Tu as vu clair dans mon jeu. Depuis les vacances de Noël, je.. Disons que je cherche délibérement à ce que tu me détestes._

\- _Eh bien, tu es sur la bonne voie ! Et pour quelles raisons ?_

\- _Je ne devrais pas te le dire.. Vraiment. Nous ne sommes même pas censés nous voir._

\- _Sauf que c'est trop tard pour ça. Alors continue_ , lui dit-elle fermement en croisant les bras. Drago soupira, déglutit avec difficulté, puis se lança. Il lui faisait presque pitié avec son visage tuméfié.

\- _C'est Tracey. C'est elle qui a poussé Pansy de la tour d'astronomie.. J'en suis sûr désormais. Et c'est également elle qui a pris et accroché toutes ces photos de Granger et Rogue. Elle m'a tout avoué il y a quelques temps._ Ginny acquiesça le coup, peu surprise, mais pas pour le moins inquiète.

\- _Comment s'est-elle procuré cet appareil photo ?_

\- _C'est moi qui l'ai trouvé._

\- _«_ _Trouvé ?_ _»_

\- _Très bien.. Je l'ai volé à un Gryffondor_ , avoua-t-il en fuyant son regard. _Je voulais faire renvoyer Granger, et Rogue aussi, tant qu'à faire.. Mais mes plans ont fini par changer. Je t'ai rencontré et.._

\- _Et ?_

\- _Peu importe_ , acheva-t-il après s'être râclé la gorge.

\- _Écoute-moi, Drago. Tu dois la dénoncer_ , lui dit-elle sérieusement. _Parle-en à ton père ou va au ministère directement.. Les Aurors viendront l'arrêter. Dénonce-la et elle ne sera plus une menace pour quiconque._

\- _Tu te trompes. Elle en deviendra une pour toi ! Tracey m'a dit qu'elle allait s'en prendre à toi si jamais je te dénonçais.. Ou même si je te revoyais. Voilà pourquoi je cherchais à mettre de la distance entre nous._

\- _Pourquoi moi, au juste ?_

\- _Je ne sais pas.. Elle doit être jalouse_ , _j'imagine_ , se contenta-il de lui répondre en un demi-mensonge.

\- _Et quand est-ce que tu as appris tout ça ?_

\- _Il y a des semaines.. Dans les toilettes désaffectées du deuxième étage._

\- _Vous étiez seuls ? Aucun témoin ?_

\- _Aucun témoin_ , répéta Drago en soupirant.

\- _Bon sang_ , jura Ginny avant d'avoir une idée lumineuse. _Attends un peu.. Les toilettes désaffectées du deuxième étage.. Ce sont celles de Mimi Geignarde, n'est-ce pas ?_

\- _Oui, et alors ?_

\- _Eh bien, elle ne les quitte pratiquement jamais ! Ce qui signifie qu'elle a sûrement entendu votre conversation et pourra dénoncer Tracey aux Aurors !_ Le Serpentard considéra la rousse dans un silence interdit. Sa présence d'esprit venait d'allumer une petite lueur d'espoir au plus profond de son être. _Tu sais quoi ? On va faire semblant de suivre son petit jeu. On va faire semblant de se détester._

\- _Mais tu me détestes déjà, non ?_ Ginny l'ignora.

\- _On en parlera ensuite à Dumbledore pour qu'il puisse convoquer les Aurors, et là, Mimi leur dira la vérité ! Tracey sera renvoyée de Poudlard, Pansy sera vengée, Colin récupérera son appareil, et tout le monde sera de nouveau en sécurité !_


	25. Sectumsempra

Quelque part, le fait de savoir que Ginny avait un plan rassurait Drago. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il avait l'impression d'errer seul dans les ténèbres, pieds et poings liés. Mais cette sensation n'avait été qu'une illusion générée par la peur elle-même. Il n'était pas seul et impuissant dans les méandres de l'incertitude, ou du moins, il ne l'était **plus**. Derrière lui, Ginevra Weasley, perdue elle aussi, mais gardant la tête haute en toute circonstances, avait réussi à entrevoir une source de lumière au loin, brisant ainsi les liens qui retenaient le Serpentard prisonnier. Désormais, ils couraient main dans la main vers la sortie du tunnel, essayant d'échapper à un Feudeymon qui se propageait derrière eux et les menaçaient de ses flammes ardentes. Contrairement à sa cadette, Drago n'était pas du genre à jouer avec le feu, de peur de s'y brûler les ailes. Il préférait de loin éviter les situations délicates lorsque c'était possible. C'est pourquoi il était persuadé que la Gryffondor le haïssait secrètement malgré la tolérance dont elle faisait preuve à son égard. Comment le contraire aurait-il pu être envisageable ? Il avait fait chanté à ses camarades de maison une chanson visant à ridiculiser Ron, puis avait fait renvoyer Fred, George et Harry de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Sans oublier qu'il avait tout d'abord cherché à faire renvoyer Hermione et Rogue avant que son travail ne soit malencontreusement repris par Tracey. Désormais, le blond peinait à arrêter les rouages de la machine qu'il avait lancée et il était trop tard pour retourner en arrière.

Cela eut au moins le mérite de lui faire réaliser à quel point il avait été bête, égoïste et puéril, et il décida de s'excuser auprès de Ginny en lui faisant discrètement parvenir une lettre à la bibliothèque, quelques jours plus tard. D'abord surprise, puis un brin curieuse, cette dernière en entreprit alors la lecture, dissimulée entre deux grandes étagères. Elle y trouva ses plus plates excuses, ce qui flatta son égo et la conforta dans sa vision personnelle du Serpentard. « _Au moins, il regrette_ » pensa-t-elle, sensible aux quelques lignes qu'il lui avait adressées. Si ses excuses ne lui pardonnaient pas entièrement son comportement, elles faisaient néanmoins toute la différence. En effet, il reconnaissait ses torts et demandait son pardon dans une lettre, là où l'ancien Drago Malefoy lui aurait réclamé des remerciements par rapport à sa récente obtention du poste d'attrapeur. « _Il n'est pas si mauvais que ça_ » songea alors Ginny. « _Après tout, il connaît l'existence de l'Armée de Dumbledore grâce à Tracey et aurait pu faire d'une pierre deux coups en nous dénonçant à Ombrage. Mais il ne l'a pas fait. Du moins, pas encore_ ». La rousse retourna discrètement à sa place en lui lançant un regard pensif. Drago était installé à la sienne et griffonnait nonchalamment sur le bois de la table, devant Blaise. Sans doute attendait-il une réponse de sa part. Mme Pince avait congédié des élèves pour moins que cela, mais elle était trop occupée à ranger « Roméo et Juliette » dans la section Études des Moldus pour y prêter attention. « _Il ne ferait rien qui puisse te blesser, Ginny_ » trancha-t-elle en se replongeant dans ses devoirs, tandis que le concerné levait la tête, espérant croiser son regard. Ils se manquaient de peu à chaque fois. Ginny se décida à quitter la bibliothèque un quart d'heure plus tard, consciente du fait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à travailler tant que Drago était dans les parages. La jeune fille rangea ses affaires, puis se dirigea vers la table des deux Serpentard où elle tendit un livre à Blaise en le remerciant de le lui avoir prêté.

\- _Hé, tu t'es trompée, ce n'est pas à moi_ , protesta ce dernier en la regardant s'en aller. _Qu'est-ce que je ferais avec un bouquin de divination ? Je ne suis même pas cette matière ! C'est malin, ça.._

\- _Laisse tomber_ , lui répondit Drago en s'emparant avidement du livre.

\- _Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à cette matière ?_

Le concerné l'ignora et ouvrit le manuel d'un geste pressé afin d'en survoler les pages. Il finit par tomber sur un petit bout de papier coincé entre deux chapitres, et ses yeux gris se mirent à pétiller à la manière d'un ciel orageux. Que pouvait-elle bien y avoir écrit ?

\- « _Cesse donc de saboter la table avec ta plume, Mme Pince te regarde depuis tout à l'heure_ », lit-il pour lui-même. Le cœur du Serpentard manqua alors un battement et il fit aussitôt volte-face avant de rougir et sourire niaisement.

Naturellement, Mme Pince ne le surveillait pas. Il s'agissait juste d'une de ces plaisanteries à la Ginny Weasley que Drago se surprit à trouver amusante. Blaise esquissa un sourire railleur derrière son essai d'astronomie à moitié rédigé. À quoi jouaient-ils tous les deux ? Il l'ignorait, mais la Gryffondor faisait sourire celui qu'il considérait plus ou moins comme son meilleur ami, et cela lui suffisait amplement.

Néanmoins, les petits bonheur glanés çà et là n'empêchèrent en rien la dégradation de l'ambiance à Poudlard. Harry, Fred et George étaient dépités à l'idée de ne plus pouvoir jouer au Quidditch, tout comme le reste de l'équipe de Gryffondor qui s'en mordaient les doigts, eux aussi. Ginny était douée, certes, mais pas autant que leur ancien attrapeur, et les nouveaux batteurs, Andrew et Jack, n'arrivaient pas à la cheville des jumeaux. Et puis, il y avait également Ron et son manque de confiance grandissant, ce qui n'était pas pour arranger les choses. Au contraire, cela les empirait. Le match contre Serpentard semblait l'avoir rendu plus susceptible et égoïste, de sorte qu'il se disputa plusieurs fois avec Ginny et Hermione, simplement car l'une était plus habile que lui et que l'autre appartenait à la maison rivale. Ce manque de coopération commençait fortement à énerver Angelina, la capitaine de l'équipe, qui songeait de plus en plus à le faire remplacer par un sixième année du nom de Cormac McLaggen. Sans même s'en rendre compte, Ron alla même jusqu'à éprouver de la jalousie envers ses deux meilleurs amis, en couple depuis un peu plus d'un mois. Ce dernier se sentait de plus en plus mis à l'écart quand il passait du temps avec eux, surtout lorsqu'ils se bécotaient ou discutaient de leurs plans pour la St-Valentin à venir. Heureusement, Luna était là pour lui dans ces moments-là. Elle l'apaisait de par sa douceur et sa façon de penser, et lui faisait gentiment entendre raison. Au final, c'était toujours grâce à elle qu'il finissait par se réconcilier avec Ginny, Hermione ou Harry, tout en s'excusant auprès des personnes qu'il avait blessées sans le vouloir. Ron ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait envers la Serdaigle et préférait ne pas y penser. Était-ce de l'amitié ? De l'amour ? Il l'ignorait, mais le Gryffondor appréciait sa compagnie, et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour l'instant. Il ne voulait plus se prendre la tête comme il l'avait fait avec Lavande.

Le mois de février s'écoula lentement, et les premiers rayons de soleil commencèrent à apparaître, réchauffant alors le château en faisant fondre les dernières neiges de la saison. Chaque semaine, Rusard montait sur une échelle dans le hall d'entrée pour y clouer de nouveaux décrets, de sorte que les murs en étaient désormais criblés. Les élèves avaient maintenant l'obligation de manger à leur table et de se tenir dans les tribunes de leur maison lors des matchs de Quidditch, ce qui en agaça beaucoup. Dans la foulée, la Grande Inquisitrice décida de renvoyer un professeur de Poudlard et jeta son dévolu sur la pauvre Trelawney, dont les capacités furent jugées « _douteuses_ » et « _inexactes_ ». Hermione laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement en l'apprenant, rassurée que cela ne soit pas tombé sur Rogue ou Hagrid (sa réaction scandalisa Lavande et Parvati qui pleurèrent à chaudes larmes en entendant la nouvelle). Sans l'intervention de Dumbledore, Rogue y serait passé, lui aussi, elle en était sûre. De ce fait, la Serpentard détestait plus que jamais Drago, qu'elle tenait responsable pour l'incident de début janvier. Ginny le remarqua très vite et ne put s'empêcher d'informer sa meilleure amie de cette vérité qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Un soir, elles se retrouvèrent dans la Salle de bains des Préfets où la Gryffondor lui expliqua tout ce qu'elle savait : Comment Drago avait fait du chantage à Tracey pour qu'elle lui obéisse en début d'année, comment celle-ci l'avait assisté dans ses combines, puis s'était vengée sur Pansy, sa petite amie à l'époque.. Elle poursuivit en lui parlant de l'abandon de l'un, de la persistance de l'autre, puis du plan qu'elle avait elle-même inventé. Tout d'abord, Hermione fut choquée de savoir que ses camarades de dortoir étaient à l'origine de sa rencontre brutale avec le troll en première année. Cela faisait maintenant plus de quatre ans, mais elle avait tout de même frôlé la mort ce jour-là. Ce qui la secoua le plus, toutefois, fut de savoir qui se trouvait derrière l'accident de Pansy.

\- _Voilà pourquoi Tracey n'est jamais venue la voir à St-Mangouste_ , devina Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. Tout semblait prendre forme à présent, à l'image d'un puzzle dont on aurait retrouvé les pièces manquantes.

\- _J'ai toujours eu des doutes sur elle, tu sais_ , lui avoua Ginny, appuyée contre un des lavabos. _Elle m'a toujours paru fausse et mystérieuse. Voilà pourquoi je n'aimais pas te voir te confier à elle en début d'année._ Hermione soupira avant de fermer les yeux pour réfléchir davantage.

\- _Mais cela revient quasiment au même, Ginny_ , reprit-elleen faisant les cent pas. _Tout est de la faute de Malefoy. C'est lui qui l'a contrôlé durant tout ce temps, telle une marionnette !_

\- _Et la chute de Pansy, c'est de sa faute aussi ?_ objecta la Gryffondor.

\- _Eh bien, techniquement.._

\- _Non, il n'y a pas de « techniquement » qui tienne, Hermione_ , coupa Ginny, inflexible. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et replaça une mèche rebelle avant de croiser les bras. _Écoute, je sais que c'est plus facile pour toi de détester Drago que Tracey.._

\- _Ce n'est pas ça, Ginny._

\- _Ah bon ? Car c'est l'impression que tu me donnes. Je ne cherche pas à le blanchir, Hermione. Il a été horrible avec toi en début d'année et s'est comporté avec elle comme si elle était sa chose et n'existait que pour lui obéir._

\- _Du pur Malefoy, en somme_ , murmura la préfète en copiant sa posture. _Il a profité de ses faiblesses pour se servir d'elle et obtenir ce qu'il voulait, comme il l'a toujours fait.. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il voit le revers de la médaille._

\- _Mais il a changé après l'accident de Pansy_ , lui assura alors la rousse. _Tu n'as pas remarqué de différence lorsque tu travaillais avec lui dans le laboratoire de Rogue ?_ Cette question sembla ennuyer Hermione.

\- _C'est vrai, mais.._

\- _Il n'a fait qu'accroître le mal qui était déjà en elle. Il ne l'a pas_ _ **créé**_ _._

\- _C'est tout de même barbare !_

- _Je sais, maix c'est différent. Le truc, c'est qu'ils sont tous les deux coupables, mais que Drago a décidé de ne plus s'en prendre aux gens, tandis que Tracey, elle, reste une menace. Elle lui a dit qu'elle s'occuperait de moi si jamais il la dénonçait ou m'approchait._

\- _Je suppose que c'est elle aussi qui a accroché ces photos de lui et toi en début d'année ?_ demanda correctement Hermione.

\- _Exact. Elle voulait atteindre Pansy et l'éloigner de Drago, mais a échoué.. Enfin, cette fois-ci. Elle a réussi autrement au final._ Hermione se mit à se ronger les ongles nerveusement. _Qui est le plus fautif selon toi ? Quelqu'un qui manipule ou quelqu'un qui cherche à tuer ?_

\- _Je n'ai d'estime pour aucun des deux_ , répondit-elle franchement. _Et dire qu'on l'a accepté dans l'A.D.. Comme j'ai été bête !_

\- _Comme_ _ **nous**_ _avons été bêtes_ , rectifia Ginny. _Ce n'est pas uniquement ta faute. Nous lui avons donné des armes pour s'en prendre à nous.. Mais comment aurions-nous pu savoir à coup sûr ?_

\- _Et dire que je partage son dortoir.. Merlin, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?_

\- _Toi ? Rien. Tu vas te contenter de vivre comme tu l'as toujours fait, sinon elle risque de se douter de quelque chose._

 _\- M-Mais, Ginny,_ protesta doucement Hermione de ses lèvres tremblantes. De toute évidence, le fait de devoir agir normalement avec Tracey maintenant qu'elle connaissait la vérité l'inquiétait. En la voyant si agitée, son amie lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant et franchit l'espace qui les séparait.

 _\- Laisse-nous faire, Drago et moi, et bientôt, tout ça sera résolu,_ lui promit-elle en la prenant affectueusement dans ses bras.

Mais Ginny avait-elle vraiment raison ? Que ce fut à l'intérieur ou à l'extérieur du château, des heures sombres les attendaient, et Hermione préférait ne pas y penser. Le dîner n'allant pas tarder à commencer, Ginny lui prit gentiment la main pour l'inciter à la suivre jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Pendant ce temps, Tracey rejoignait discrètement son dortoir où se trouvaient déjà Daphné et Millicent, plongées en pleine conversation.

\- _C'est tout de même dommage, Astoria aimait beaucoup la divination,_ déclara la blonde au sujet de sa soeur cadette. Sa camarade de chambre haussa les épaules.

\- _Peut-être qu'un nouveau professeur remplacera Trelawney, qui sait ?_

\- _J'espère.. Oh, bonsoir, Tracey_ , fit-elle en voyant cette dernière franchir la porte et passer devant elles pour poser ses affaires au pied de son lit. _On allait justement dîner.._

\- _Je n'ai pas faim_ , coupa-t-elle aussitôt, presque sèchement. _Je vais plutôt me reposer._

Daphné et Millicent échangèrent un regard perplexe. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle préférait faire bande à part et les deux filles ignoraient pourquoi. Elles restaient souvent toutes les quatre avec Pansy auparavant. La blonde se leva du lit pour insister, mais Millicent, plus susceptible, la retint par la manche en lui murmurant que ce n'était pas la peine. Elles finirent par s'en aller sans Tracey, qui retira ses chaussures pour s'étendre confortablement sur son lit et réfléchir. Qu'allait-elle faire maintenant ? Drago semblait se tenir à carreaux en suivant ses ordres à la lettre, mais cela ne lui suffisait pas. Elle s'ennuyait. Mais c'était normal, quelque part, car bien souvent, l'ennui suivait l'ordre et précédait la tempête. Avec quelques minutes passées à se reposer les yeux tout en réfléchissant à la question, Tracey tourna la tête et posa son regard sur la table de chevet de sa voisine : Hermione, en l'occurence. Dessus étaient entassés divers livres et manuels qu'elle reconnut comme étant les favoris de la sorcière. Naturellement, ils étaient tous en très bon état. Elle prenait tellement soin de ses livres qu'il aurait suffit de déchirer une page de « L'Histoire de Poudlard » pour se brouiller définitivement avec elle. Seul l'un d'entre eux semblait ne pas lui appartenir, et pour cause, sa reliure était fragile et sa couverture abîmée, comme s'il avait appartenu à un autre temps. Ce livre appartenait au Prince de Sang-Mêlé, mais pour Tracey, il s'agissait simplement d'un vieux manuel de potions. La blonde s'en empara alors, tandis que le carillon de Poudlard chantait sa mélodie habituelle, indiquant six heures du soir. Où avait-elle pu trouver un tel bouquin ? Ses pages étaient illisibles tant elles étaient remplies d'explications, d'annotations et de schémas. C'était à peine si l'encre ne menaçait pas d'engloutir le texte original. Ennuyée, la Serpentard voulut le remettre à sa place, mais il lui glissa des mains et s'ouvrit à ses pieds.

\- « _Sectumsempra : Contre les ennemis_ » lit-elle alors en le ramassant.

Dans la semaine, Firenze le centaure fut engagé par Dumbledore pour reprendre le poste de professeur de Divination. Si son geste intrigua et ravit beaucoup d'élèves, il déplut fortement à Ombrage qui considérait les centaures comme étant des êtres inférieurs aux humains. De ce fait, elle commença à sévir de nouveau à l'aide de ses plumes maléfiques, visant principalement ceux qui soutenaient Dumbledore ou appréciaient Firenze. Au bout de deux semaines, un tiers des élèves de Poudlard portait les marques de sa basse et cruelle vengeance, leur sang servant à nourrir son ego ainsi qu'à alimenter sa bonne humeur. Dumbledore était de moins en moins présent au château, et les enseignants et préfets de plus en plus impuissants. Leur frustration semblait s'étendre jusqu'au ciel qui semblait figé dans un paysage pluvieux et orageux. D'un commun d'accord, Rogue et les membres de l'A.D décidèrent d'espacer leurs leçons de défense contre les forces du Mal, afin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur leurs activités devenues illégales. Ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal dans un sens, car le maître des potions avait plus de travail maintenant qu'il se retrouvait sans assistants, sans oublier que les examens approchaient pour les cinquième et septième année. De toute évidence, le premier week-end à Pré-au-Lard du mois de mars ne s'annonçait pas joyeux, contrairement aux précédents. Le temps était sombre, les alentours mornes, et Harry, Ron et Hermione se serraient sous un parapluie pour éviter les gouttes de pluie.

\- _Tu n'aurais pas pu apporter le tien, Ronald ?_ lui fit remarquer Hermione sur un ton de reproche. Ron étant beaucoup plus grand que Harry et elle, la sorcière devait sans cesse relever le bras pour que ce dernier ne se cogne pas la tête, ce qui commençait à l'agacer. Elle avait l'impression de ressembler à la Statue de la Liberté.

\- _J'aurais préféré, mais Fred et George me l'ont emprunté, si tu veux tout savoir ! Ils m'ont dit qu'ils en avaient besoin pour une de leurs inventions._

\- _Super_ , répondit-elle avec un petit rire sarcastique. _Si j'étais toi, j'éviterais de le récupérer ! Ça va, Harry ?_

\- _À merveille_ , ironisa le concerné en marchant dans une flaque d'eau. _J'ai hâte de revoir cette chère Rita Skeeter. Elle m'a beaucoup manqué, tu sais._ À quelques mètres d'eux, les professeurs Bibine et Chourave se disputaient, tandis que Marietta accusait Cho d'avoir mouillé ses nouvelles chaussures. Tout le monde était plutôt à cran ces temps-ci, et le trio d'or ne faisait pas exception.

\- _Allons, Harry ! Moi aussi ça ne m'enchante pas de la voir, mais c'est nécessaire. Elle peut nous aider sur ce coup-là_ , lui assura Hermione.

\- _Vraiment ? Parce que j'en doute un peu, Hermione. J'ai du mal à croire qu'elle va écrire exactement ce que je vais lui dire. Juste une intuition_ , railla-t-il.

\- _Mais si, voyons ! Ce n'est pas comme si ton interview allait être publiée dans La Gazette du Sorcier. Aïe, mon pied ! Fais un peu attention, Ron !_

\- _Oups, pardon_ , s'excusa le roux, sans grande conviction. _Mais à bien y penser, Hermione a raison, Harry. Le Chicaneur ne raconterait jamais de bêtises._ Le Gryffondor se râcla la gorge bruyamment en pensant au dernier numéro de la revue en question. Ce dernier avait été centré sur des témoignages récents de personnes ayant vu des Ronflaks Cornus. _Ce que je veux dire, c'est que le père de Luna ne laisserait jamais cette Rita Skeeter détourner tes propos ! Tu peux lui faire confiance._

Au bout de dix minutes de marche sous la pluie, Harry, Ron et Hermione entrèrent chez Les Trois Balais et allèrent s'asseoir à une table où ils commandèrent des bièraubeurres pour se réchauffer. En temps normal, tout le monde venait se réfugier ici lorsqu'il pleuvait, si bien que Mme Rosmerta devait parfois aménager l'étage pour accueillir tous ses clients. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'y avait presque personne, ce qui étonna Harry.

\- _C'est normal_ , commença à lui expliquer Ron, un peu mal à l'aise. _Beaucoup d'élèves ont écrit à leurs parents pour leur parler des retenues sanglantes du vieux crapaud. Des sixième, quatrième, ou encore troisième année.. Bref, ceux qui n'ont pas à passer de gros examens comme les B.U.S.E ou les A. .C. Avec ça et ce qui s'est passé à Halloween, certains parents ont préféré les faire revenir ou les ont carrément changés d'école._

\- _C'est vrai_ , acquiesça tristement Hermione. _J'ai entendu dire que les parents de Parvati et Padma se penchaient sur la question. Et puis, même dans la salle commune des Serpentard, j'en ai vu certains préparer leurs valises. Un élève de deuxième année pleurait ce matin, car ses parents voulaient l'envoyer à Durmstrang.._

\- _C'est comme si elle gagnait peu à peu_ , déplora-t-il en soupirant.

\- _Pas seulement elle_ , rectifia Harry. _Vous-Savez-Qui aussi._ Ron réprima soudain un frisson, certainement dû à la mention du nom de Voldemort (ou encore à la présence de la jolie Rosmerta qui s'approchait pour les servir). Le brun détourna alors le regard en faisant mine de s'intéresser à ce qui se passait aux alentours. Sur une table à côté, un Serpentard et une Serdaigle discutaient à voix basse, leur main droite posée en évidence sur le bois.

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait écrire à toi ?_ demanda le garçon.

\- « _Je ne dois pas soutenir les rumeurs infondées_ » lui répondit la fille en relevant la manche de son pull pour qu'il puisse apercevoir sa cicatrice. _Et toi ?_

\- « _Je ne dois pas critiquer le système scolaire_ » grimaça le Serpentard.

\- _Elle est complètement folle. Tu sais, je commence à me demander si ce Potter n'a pas raison en fin de compte.._

\- _Eh bien, moi aussi. Peut-être que Tu-Sais-Qui est vraiment de retour et que le ministère ne veut pas qu'on le sache._

En entendant ces mots, Harry sentit une agréable sensation de chaleur l'envahir, sentiment qui n'avait rien à voir avec la température de sa bièraubeurre. Peut-être Hermione et Ron avaient-ils raison en fin de compte ?

\- _Oh, voilà Luna !_ se réjouit le roux en essuyant la mousse sur ses lèvres. _Et Skeeter_ , ajouta-t-il sur un ton bien moins enthousiaste. _Luna ! Hé, Luna ! Par ici !_

La Serdaigle lui adressa un franc sourire avant de guider Rita jusqu'à la table du trio. La première chose qu'ils relevèrent, c'était que la journaliste avait l'air moins pimpante qu'à l'ordinaire. En effet, ses cheveux étaient emmêlés, sa jupe froissée, et son manteau semblait dater de la saison dernière. Néanmoins, lorsqu'elle croisa le regard du survivant, ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que ses yeux brillaient autant que ses trois dents en or, ce qui le mit quelque peu mal à l'aise. Rita Skeeter voyait certainement en cette interview une occasion de remonter la pente.

Il ne fallut qu'une petite semaine pour que celui-ci soit publié dans Le Chicaneur, et une supplémentaire pour que Dolores Ombrage interdise la lecture de ce magazine aux élèves, sous peine d'être renvoyés sur-le-champ. Heureusement pour Harry, Ron, Hermione et Luna, ces derniers avaient été plus rapides qu'elle. L'article était passé de main en main à une vitesse phénoménale, de sorte que pratiquement tout Poudlard l'avait déjà lu avant qu'il ne soit banni des murs du château. De ce fait, la grande majorité des élèves restants était désormais convaincue de l'honnêteté de Harry, et par extension, des mensonges du ministère. Un matin, Seamus vint même s'excuser auprès de lui, et finit par rejoindre l'Armée de Dumbledore, dont Dean lui vantait les mérites depuis des mois. Tout en gagnant un nouveau membre, l'association avait remporté une bataille.. Mais malheureusement, pas la guerre. Ombrage ne tarda pas à mettre en place la « Brigade Inquisitoriale », un groupe d'élèves triés sur le volet ayant pour but de découvrir et dénoncer les personnes qui ne respectaient pas les règles établies. Hermione fut scandalisée de voir que certains de ses camarades de maison, dont Millicent, l'avaient rejoint juste pour se faire bien voir. Le pire, c'était qu'ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps à abuser de leur pouvoir pour enlever des points aux autres maisons, en particulier Gryffondor. Mais cela aurait été à prévoir. Ce n'était pas demain la veille que des sorciers comme Crabbe et Goyle allaient se ranger du côté du bien et de la justice. Drago n'eut pas d'autre choix que de les rejoindre, sous peine de ruiner le plan que Ginny et lui avaient précédemment préparé. Pourtant, il n'aimait pas cela. Il avait peur que cela le fasse replonger dans ses mauvaises habitudes de tyran. Mais il affrontait ses démons, en quelque sorte, tout comme sa partenaire s'efforça de rencontrer Mimi Geignarde plusieurs fois cette semaine-là, bien que ses toilettes étaient remplies de mauvais souvenirs liés à Tom Jedusor. La prochaine épreuve consisterait à obtenir un rendez-vous avec Dumbledore lorsque celui-ci retournerait à Poudlard.

\- _Tu es sûr que ça va, Blaise ?_ lui demanda Drago, un soir, tandis que ce dernier rejoignait la salle commune des Serpentard avec une agitation qui ne lui était pas familière. _Tu as l'air bizarre_. Hermione, assise à une table avec Daphné, releva la tête de son dictionnaire de runes, anxieuse. Elle espérait que l'état d'esprit de son camarade n'avait rien à voir avec l'Armée de Dumbledore.

\- _Je.. Je reviens de la volière_ , commença-t-il à expliquer en bégayant, ce qui alarma encore plus Drago et Daphné qui se rapprochèrent de leur ami avec une certaine inquiétude. Il devait s'être passé quelque chose de grave, car Blaise était d'un naturel confiant et serein.

\- _Calme-toi, Blaise_ , le pria gentiment la blonde en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule. _Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais tu devrais t'asseoir avant de nous le raconter. Tu veux un verre d'eau ?_ Hermione se tourna discrètement vers le trio pour tout entendre de leur conversation.

\- _Non_ , répondit le Serpentard en se dégageant d'elle. _Je n'ai pas besoin de boire. C'est.. C'est au sujet de Pansy. Elle.. Elle a fait une tentative de suicide._

\- _Elle a_ _ **quoi**_ _?_ répéta Daphné en plaquant ses deux mains contre sa bouche, choquée. Hermione sentit sa gorge se serrer en entendant cela, tandis que Drago restait là, immobile et les bras ballants. Tracey, de son côté, était en train de descendre les escaliers menant aux dortoirs des filles, et s'arrêta aussitôt, bouche bée.

\- _Tu m'as bien entendu !_

\- _Elle.. Elle est vivante au moins ?_ reprit-elle, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

\- _Oui.. Du moins, physiquement parlant_ , rectifia Blaise en serrant les poings.

\- _Par Merlin_ , murmura Hermione en faisant asseoir Daphné sur le canapé le plus proche. Cette dernière pleurait désormais à chaudes larmes. _Est-ce que.. Est-ce que Rogue est au courant, au moins ? Il est notre directeur de maison_ , ajouta-t-elle en essayant maladroitement de calmer les sanglots de sa camarade en lui caressant le dos.

\- _J'en ai rien à foutre de Rogue, tu n'as qu'à aller le lui demander_ , lui répondit-il sur un ton agressif en grimpant les escaliers menant aux dortoirs des garçons. Après un moment d'incertitude, Drago s'en alla le rejoindre, tandis que Tracey s'approchait du canapé où Daphné et Hermione étaient assises, prête à poser sa main sur l'épaule de la blonde.

\- _Je vais m'occuper d'elle_ , lui dit sèchement Hermione, ne pouvant cacher plus longtemps les sentiments négatifs que sa camarade lui inspirait. En disant ces mots, elle avait eu un mouvement de recul presque involontaire que Tracey remarqua aussitôt. Cette dernière retira sa main en considérant Hermione en silence. Avait-elle été mise au courant ?

\- _C'est ma faute.. C'est ma faute_ , murmura Blaise à l'étage tout en exécutant des mouvements répétitifs avec sa baguette. _Sa mémoire ne lui revenait pas.. Elle n'arrivait plus à maîtriser sa magie.._

\- _Ce n'est pas ta faute, Blaise_ , essaya de lui faire comprendre Drago, mais il l'ignora.

\- _Pourtant, je lui avais promis qu'elle me rejoindrait à Poudlard, qu'elle_ _ **nous**_ _rejoindrait.. J'aurais dû rester avec elle.._

\- _Mais, tu sais.._

\- _**J'AURAIS DÛ RESTER AVEC ELLE !**_ cria-t-il en fracassant son poing contre le mur dans un geste désespéré. Drago recula d'un pas, essayant de se faire oublier pendant un instant. Comment devait-il s'y prendre pour réconforter quelqu'un ? Il n'avait encore jamais vraiment essayé.

\- _Je sais que c'est difficile, Blaise, mais ce qui est fait est fait_ , commença-t-il maladroitement. _Ce qui compte maintenant, c'est.. C'est la réaction que tu vas adopter face à cette situation._

\- _Ma réaction ? Eh bien, la voilà ! Je me casse d'ici !_ s'exclama Blaise en déchirant les rideaux de son lit. _Pansy a besoin de moi, et de toute façon, je ne suis pas le premier à partir.._

\- _Mais.. Et pour tes B.U.S.E ? Elles sont dans à peine deux mois_ , lui rappela le blond en regardant son ami vider le coffre ordinairement disposé sous son lit.

\- _Je reviendrai pour les examens.. Ou pas, je n'en sais rien en fait, et je m'en fiche_ ! avoua-t-il, dos à lui. _De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si j'en avais besoin._

\- _Blaise.._

\- _Écoute, Drago,_ soupira le Serpentard avant de se retourner vers le concerné. _Je suis désolé de te dire ça alors que c'était toi son petit ami_ , _mais j'aime Pansy, je suis amoureux d'elle.. C'est arrivé comme ça avec le temps, et je compte bien le lui dire et le lui prouver. Je ne veux plus qu'elle se sente seule. Je resterai à ses côtés, et ce, même si sa magie viendrait à disparaître._

\- _C'est noble de ta part, mais tu as pensé à ta mère ? Tu crois vraiment qu'elle te laisserait tout plaquer pour Pansy ? Surtout si elle devient.._

\- _Quoi ? Une sorte de Cracmol ?_ compléta Blaise en se rapprochant de lui d'un air intimidant.

Leur visages se situaient désormais à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, mais Drago n'y prêta aucune attention. À la place, il remarqua que son meilleur ami était devenu plus grand que lui, mais cela ne se limitait pas au physique. Blaise se situait également loin au-dessus de lui spirituellement parlant, là où l'amour effaçait tous les préjugés, et quelque part, il l'enviait et l'admirait pour cela.

\- _Eh bien.._

\- _Tu sais, Drago, je me fiche de ce que ma mère peut penser sur ce point-là._

\- _Alors c'est ça, l'amour ? Le vrai ?_ lui demanda-t-il avec un léger sourire à la fois amusé et impressionné.

\- _Tss, tu ne peux pas comprendre, pas vrai ?_ répondit Blaise, comme s'il le plaignait.

\- _J'aimerais_ _bien_ , avoua Drago en baissant les yeux.

\- _Eh bien, j'espère que tu le pourras un jour_. _En tout cas, si l'occasion se présente à toi, saisis-la. Car on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver dans la vie._

Là-dessus, le jeune homme reprit le rangement de ses affaires, laissant son compagnon réfléchir au sens de ses paroles. Divers vêtements, chaussures, livres et lettres traversèrent le dortoir, et au bout d'un moment, Drago décida de se mettre à la tâche lui aussi, geste qui fit secrètement très plaisir à Blaise.

L'ambiance à Poudlard n'avait jamais été aussi morose, surtout pour ceux et celles qui s'étaient liés d'amitié avec Pansy au cours de ces quatre dernières années. Vers la mi-mars, Drago reçut une lettre de Blaise que ce dernier dédiait également à Daphné, Hermione, Millicent, et quelques autres privilégiés. Sous l'encre de sa plume, il leur expliqua qu'il logeait en ce moment chez Mme Parkinson, et que Pansy allait un peu mieux maintenant qu'elle avait un ami à ses côtés. Le préfet de Serpentard esquissa un léger sourire en lisant ces quelques mots. Blaise était certainement devenu bien plus qu'un ami pour elle. Après un passage obligatoire à St-Mangouste, le Guérisseur en charge de son dossier lui avait prescrit divers remèdes et avait fortement déconseillé à ses parents de la renvoyer à Poudlard cette année. Néanmoins, ce dernier était assez positif quant à sa guérison, aussi bien sur le plan mental que magique. Tout ce qu'il lui fallait, c'était un peu de temps. Hermione fit lire sa lettre à Rogue en espérant que les bonnes nouvelles qu'elle contenait le réconforteraient un peu. En tant que directeur de Serpentard, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable quand quelque chose arrivait à un de ses élèves, comme à Halloween. Hermione se révèla être un réel soutien pour lui, ce mois-ci plus que jamais. Tout en gardant ses distances, elle lui adressait de petits sourires lors des repas, l'aidait à faire avancer ses cours, se promenait avec lui dans les couloirs.. Après tout, ce n'était pas interdit. Elle était préfète, et lui, directeur de Serpentard. Ils étaient donc amenés à se côtoyer par définition. Mais ce dont Rogue avait le plus besoin, c'était du repos, ce que Hermione comprenait, contrairement à Dumbledore qui l'obligeait à poursuivre ses leçons d'occlumancie avec Harry.

Entre ses cours-ci, ses fonctions de maître de potions et de directeur de maison, les entraînements de l'A.D qu'il supervisait, ainsi que son rôle d'espion, le sorcier n'avait pratiquement plus une minute à lui. Par miracle, le Gryffondor avait fini par s'améliorer dans le domaine, rendant leurs entrevues moins agaçantes. Mais cela n'empêcha pas une de leurs soirées de tourner au désastre lorsque Rogue, épuisé par ses journées, vit son sort se retourner contre lui, laissant à Harry l'opportunité de fouiller sa mémoire. Ce soir-là, le brun assista à une scène qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais voir. Au cœur de celle-ci se trouvait son père, James, accompagné de son parrain, Sirius, qui harcelaient une version plus jeune de Rogue. Les deux garçons y mettaient tellement d'entrain que cela lui retourna l'estomac. Où étaient donc passés les deux hommes qu'il admirait le plus ? Il y croisa également sa mère, Lily, et ne put s'empêcher de faire le lien avec la fois où Rogue avait appelé Hermione par son prénom. Tout s'éclaira soudain. Voilà pourquoi il appréciait un peu trop son ancienne assistante : Elle devait lui rappelait une de ses vieilles amies, certainement l'une des seules. Harry lui-même avait toujours trouvé des ressemblances entre les deux jeunes femmes, pour le peu qu'il connaissait de celle qui lui avait donné la vie. Néanmoins, cette violation de la vie privée de son professeur, quoique accidentelle, lui coûta le prix fort : Rogue le chassa sur-le-champ, mettant un terme à leurs leçons d'occlumancie. Quand Ron et Hermione s'en rendirent compte, Harry leur mentit en leur disant que celles-ci n'étaient plus nécessaires, car il avait suffisamment appris sur le sujet. Le roux s'étonna de sa capacité à maîtriser une telle matière aussi rapidement, mais le brun préféra changer de sujet en expliquant à Hermione que Rogue connaissait Lily, sa mère, et qu'ils devaient être amis autrefois. Ignorant la profondeur des sentiments que celui-ci nourrissait à l'égard de sa petite amie, Harry lui conta sa thèse dans un geste égoïste. D'abord perplexe, Hermione finit par se questionner sérieusement. Peut-être avait-il raison après tout ? Cela expliquerait beaucoup de choses. À la fin du dîner, la jeune sorcière gratifia Harry d'un sourire forcé en le remerciant de lui avoir fait part de ce qu'il avait vu. Mais lorsqu'elle rejoignit son dortoir, elle sentit son cœur se briser dans sa poitrine, ce qui la fit verser une larme, puis deux, et trois. Pendant tout ce temps, Severus Rogue n'avait vu en elle que le fantôme d'une femme qu'il avait aimé, et cette idée lui était douloureuse. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'un tel homme aurait été son premier chagrin d'amour.

Quelques jours plus tard, la Gazette du Sorcier, seul journal autorisé à Poudlard, signala une évasion massive de la prison d'Azkaban, ainsi que la mort mystérieuse d'un employé du ministère. Désormais, tout le monde considérait le retour de Voldemort comme étant véridique, au grand déplaisir de Dolores Ombrage. Les élèves les plus prudents se gardaient bien de crier leurs opinions politiques sur tous les toits, mais cela n'empêcha pas la Grande Inquisitrice d'user à nouveau de ses horribles plumes sur ceux qu'elle jugeait « _horriblement dissipés_ ». Suite à cette évasion, les week-ends à Pré-au-Lard furent interdits tout comme les sorties hors de l'établissement. Seuls Ginny et Drago ne semblèrent pas céder à l'affolement ce matin-là, et pour cause, leurs espoirs reposaient sur le petit paragraphe en bas de la page huit, qui expliquait que les Aurors allaient bientôt retourner à Poudlard pour clore leur enquête. Peut-être était-il réellement possible de trouver le bonheur dans les moments les plus sombres ?

Toutefois, Harry se sentait habité par un mauvais pressentiment impossible à expliquer, qui se révèla être fondé, comme la plupart de ces sensations finissent par l'être. L'Armée de Dumbledore aurait pu poursuivre ses activités jusqu'aux vacances d'été tant leur professeur était prudent, doué et méticuleux. Après tout, il s'agissait de l'unique sorcier qui avait réussi à duper Lord Voldemort lui-même, et ce, durant des années. Mais le destin, cruel comme il était, en décida autrement. Le plus ironique dans l'histoire (si l'on pouvait qualifier ce fait de la sorte) était que l'A.D ne fut pas trahie par un membre de la Brigade Inquisitoriale. D'ailleurs, celle-ci s'était révélée pratiquement inutile jusque là, notamment grâce à Drago qui avait pris un malin plaisir à leur donner de mauvaises directives. Non, la trahison venait de l'intérieur, comme l'avaient redoutée Hermione et Ginny. Le lendemain de la parution de la Gazette du Sorcier, Tracey alla dénoncer l'organisation auprès de la Grande Inquisitrice, faisant alors plonger ses camarades, mais aussi Rogue, et par extension, Dumbledore. Elle n'avait pas prévu d'impliquer le directeur, mais à quoi bon s'en inquiéter maintenant ? Les Aurors allaient bientôt venir la chercher de toute façon. Plus rien n'avait d'importance pour elle, si ce n'était la vengeance. Ombrage étouffa une exclamation dégoûtée en voyant le visage de la Serpentard se couvrir d'horribles pustules après son aveu. Elle lui tendit alors un miroir pour qu'elle puisse découvrir le mot « cafard » inscrit à même sa chair.

\- _Cela ne fait qu'une cicatrice de plus_ , _Miss,_ murmura-t-elle en lui adressant un de ses sourires hypocrites. _Qu'est-ce donc face au noble geste que vous avez accompli ?_

Décidément, cette femme était horrible, même pour Tracey. Mais n'avait-elle pas raison dans le fond ? En fin de compte, son corps n'avait fini que par refléter le chaos qui ravageait son âme depuis le début d'année. Après cela, les membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore furent interrogés par groupes de trois, mais ne trompèrent cette fois-ci personne. Marietta, par peur et lâcheté, craqua et se rallia à Tracey, puis quand vint le tour du trio d'or, Percy arracha à Hermione le parchemin qui contenait les signatures des membres. Cette dernière l'avait rapidement dissimulé dans la poche de sa cape et Rogue faillit lever la main sur lui en le voyant poser ses sales pattes sur sa protégée.

\- _Vous pouvez le frapper, professeur Rogue !_ s'exclama Ron en dévisageant Percy. _Ce n'est pas mon frère, ça ! Juste un sale mouchard du ministère !_

\- _**SILENCE, WEASLEY !**_ réclama Ombrage de sa voix suraigüe.

Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, Dumbledore intervint dans l'idée d'alléger les dégâts et se rendit coupable de la création de cette armée qui portait son nom. Harry, Ron et Hermione voulurent le défendre, mais le ministre de la magie ne vit évidemment que ce qu'il voulait voir. Ainsi, les élèves furent épargnés d'un renvoi, mais Dumbledore dû fuir pour éviter d'être envoyé à Azkaban, tandis que Rogue se fit relever de ses fonctions sur-le-champ.

\- _Je suis désolée.. Tellement désolée_ , lui murmura Hermione lorsqu'il passa devant lui, traîné de force par deux employés du ministère. La sorcière était en larmes, ce que Percy sembla trouver totalement inapproprié à en juger par l'air écœuré qu'il affichait. _Arrêtez ! Arrêtez, s'il vous plaît ! Renvoyez-moi à sa place !_

- _Ne dites pas de bêtises !_ rétorqua Rogue, désormais dos à elle.

\- _Taisez-vous, Granger, ou vous serez deux à quitter les lieux !_ menaça Ombrage en ponctuant sa phrase d'un petit rire odieux.

\- _Eh bien, oui, pourquoi pas ?!_ s'énerva Hermione en se débattant. Percy resserra son étreinte sur elle, et Harry faillit se faire étrangler par Goyle en voulant la rejoindre, ce qui amusa Crabbe qui était occupé à broyer les bras de Ron.

\- _Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle voulait dire_ , rattrapa aussitôt le brun afin de la protéger.

Mais Hermione n'en était pas si sûre. Peut-être était-ce exactement ce qu'elle avait voulu dire ? Entre rester à Poudlard avec Harry et continuer ses études ou tout abandonner pour Severus, que préférait-elle vraiment ? Le choix était cornélien en cet instant. Le jour même, le ministre de la magie nomma Dolores Ombrage directrice de Poudlard ainsi que de la maison Serpentard, et le reste des membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore furent rassemblés dans la Grande Salle pour une retenue sanglante pendant que celle-ci savourait son infusion de thé préférée.

\- _Elle va le payer, cette cinglée,_ murmura George en serrant les dents de douleur. Devant lui, Cho pleurait en silence et Katie essayait discrètement d'utiliser un sortilège de guérison sur sa plaie.

\- _Tu l'as dit, Georgie_ , lui répondit son jumeau, tandis que des gouttes rougeâtres s'écrasaient sur son parchemin.

Vers minuit, l'escalier menant aux dortoirs des garçons de Serpentard se mit à grincer sous les pas d'une présence féminine indésirable. Éclairant l'obscurité à l'aide de sa baguette, la silhouette encapuchonnée se déplaçait lentement dans le noir et s'arrêta devant une porte bien précise qu'elle poussa délicatement. Aussi discrète que la plus rusée des vipères, la sorcière s'avança ensuite dans la pièce pour l'analyser de ses yeux verts perçants. Elle était bel et bien au bon endroit. Cinq lits aux rideaux satinés d'émeraude encerclaient le chauffage : À gauche, se trouvaient ceux de Crabbe et Goyle, au milieu, celui d'un certain Théodore, tandis que celui de droite, ordinairement occupé par Blaise, demeurait vide. Drago, lui, dormait paisiblement à côté. Les ronflements de Crabbe étaient tels qu'il aurait été inutile de lancer un Assurdiato sur les lits des trois autres, mais la sorcière le fit quand même par mesure de sécurité. Presque aussitôt, les garçons se mirent à bouger ou à grogner, gênés par le bourdonnement dans leurs oreilles, mais seules quelques secondes suffirent pour qu'ils se replongent dans les bras de Morphée. La chair de leurs mains était intacte, contrairement à beaucoup d'autres élèves de Gryffondor, Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle.

Lentement, mais sûrement, la blonde s'approcha alors du lit de Drago à la manière d'une chauve-souris, puis fondit sur sa proie. Quand ce dernier ouvrit les yeux, il découvrit avec effroi le visage mutilé de Tracey au-dessus du sien, ainsi que la froideur du bois contre sa gorge. Il comprit très vite qu'elle le menaçait de sa baguette et poussa aussitôt un cri de terreur qu'ils furent les seuls à entendre. La Serpentard considéra sa victime avec un intérêt restreint. Elle aurait pensé se délecter de la peur dans ses yeux, savourer la soumission qu'il lui offrait malgré lui, mais il n'en était rien. Il lui parut soudain aussi insignifiant qu'un insecte, ce qui la réconforta au moins sur un point : Elle n'était plus amoureuse de lui. Au bout d'une silencieuse minute qui parut durer éternellement pour Drago, Tracey le fit descendre de son lit et lui ordonna de la suivre. Pour aller où ? Il l'ignorait. Mais elle avait pris soin de subtiliser sa baguette avant, ce qui ne lui disait rien de bon. Il descendit les marches lentement, pieds nus, essayant d'inscrire dans sa mémoire la sensation de sa peau frôlant le parquet. Après tout, il ne reviendrait peut-être plus ici. Tout dépendait de Tracey à présent. Il ne pouvait rien faire, si ce n'était obéir, car cette dernière avait lancé un sortilège sur les deux dortoirs pour qu'ils puissent quitter la salle commune sans être dérangés. La seule solution qui s'offrait à lui, s'il en existait une, se trouvait à l'extérieur. Là-bas, il pourrait essayer de récupérer sa baguette ou d'attendrir son ancienne complice avec des paroles mielleuses, même si les deux options lui semblaient impossibles. Ce soir, Tracey ne se ressemblait plus du tout, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Elle avait cet air absent sur le visage, comme si plus rien ne comptait, et un grain de folie avait germé dans son regard. Elle allait se débarrasser de lui comme elle avait essayé de supprimer Pansy.

\- _Avance plus vite_ , lui dit-elle sèchement, sa baguette toujours pointée contre sa nuque. Drago déglutit avec difficulté avant de répondre.

\- _Ou sinon ?_ osa-t-il en essayant de reprendre contenance en usant de l'arrogance.

\- _Crois-moi, tu ne préfères pas le savoir.._

\- _Je te crois_ , lui répondit-il sur le ton de la conversation. _Où allons-nous ?_

\- _Faire une promenade sur le toit, en amoureux_ , ironisa Tracey.

\- _Sur le toit ? Tu veux dire.. Le toit de Poudlard ?_

\- _Le toit de Poudlard_ , répéta-t-elle avec un naturel déconcertant, comme si elle l'emmenait faire un peu de lecture à la bibliothèque.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de leur destination, Drago sentait la peur le gagner et ses espoirs les plus minces se paralyser. Voilà ce qu'il avait gagné à jouer au parfait crétin pendant toutes ces années. Le château était vide, vide, comme ce qui l'attendrait une fois projeté dans les airs, car c'était de toute évidence ce que Tracey avait prévu pour lui. Soudain, il se souvint des paroles que Ginny lui avait adressées une fois, au milieu d'un couloir : « _Mais arrivera un jour où tes bassesses n'auront plus aucun effet sur personne, Malefoy, parce qu'on aura tous appris à passer au-dessus, et à ce moment-là, tu te retrouveras seul, car tu auras perdu ton temps à jouer les petites brutes au lieu de profiter de tes années ici, à Poudlard_ ». Au moins, il avait le droit à un dernier festin avant sa mort en découvrant le goût de l'ironie mêlé à celui de la raison.

En tout cas, Drago était loin d'imaginer que Hermione, de toute personne, allait raviver la flamme de l'infime espoir qu'il portait difficilement en lui, et ce, pour une raison presque ridicule, tant elle était triviale. Au moment où Tracey avait pénétré dans le dortoir des garçons, sa camarade de chambre s'était réveillée, prise de douleurs dans le bas-ventre. Comme à chaque début de mois, Dame Nature était venue lui rendre visite, et la jeune fille alla donc se changer en pleine nuit. Seulement, elle remarqua très vite que le lit de Tracey était vide, ce qui attira évidemment son attention. Ce fut alors à son tour de se rappeler des paroles de Ginny : « _Laisse-nous faire, Drago et moi, et bientôt, tout cela sera résolu_ ». Hermione décida de faire confiance à son amie et descendit pour aller boire un verre d'eau, sa baguette allumée à la main. Elle se paralysa en apercevant Drago passer la porte de la salle commune sous les ordres de Tracey qui le menaçait de sa propre baguette. La Serpentard se cacha aussitôt, essayant de réfléchir le plus vite possible. Cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement Drago, à vrai dire, elle le méprisait plus qu'autre chose, ce qui était tout à fait légitime. Mais il restait un membre de la maison dont elle était préfète. Elle n'allait quand même pas ignorer ce qu'elle avait vu et le laisser se faire tuer, surtout en sachant que Ginny tenait à lui d'une manière ou d'une autre. Que pouvait-elle faire alors ? Où allaient-ils ainsi ? Certainement pas vers la tour d'astronomie, puisque sa sécurité avait été renforcée depuis début novembre. Rogue n'était plus là, Dumbledore non plus.. Mais Harry demeurait et avait la carte du Maraudeur en sa possession. Encore une fois, les adolescents qu'ils étaient allaient devoir sauver la situation. Hermione retourna alors dans son dortoir pour aller chercher le gallion ensorcelé qui la liait au reste de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Bien sûr, il n'y avait qu'elle pour savoir comment faire chauffer les pièces de certains membres uniquement, ce qu'elle fit aussitôt.

\- _Outch !_ s'exclama Ron dans un sursaut, du côté des Gryffondor.

\- _Chut !_ lui répondit Dean, à moitié endormi.

\- _Mais aïe ! Ça brûle !_

En entendant son meilleur ami gesticuler dans ses draps, Harry attrapa ses lunettes, alluma sa baguette, puis s'approcha du lit voisin en étirant ses longs rideaux bordeaux. De toute façon, il n'arrivait pas à dormir tant sa main et sa cicatrice au front l'élançaient.

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ lui demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

\- _Je ne sais pas, j'ai la fesse en feu_ , répondit sérieusement Ron.

\- _La fesse en feu ?_ répéta Harry, incrédule. _Mais tu as mangé quoi au dîner, au juste ?_

\- _Mais non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Et puis, je n'ai presque rien mangé pour une fois. Tiens, voilà ce que c'est !_ lui dit-il en sortant une pièce de la poche de son pyjama. _Le faux gallion de l'A.D ! Il chauffe !_ Harry fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant.

\- _Mais l'association a été démantelée, Ron._

\- _C'est vrai_ , avoua ce dernier d'un air triste. _Tu crois que ça peut être un disfonctionnement du sortilège ?_ Harry retourna chercher la sienne qui reposait sous son oreiller. Elle chauffait également.

\- _Non, je ne crois pas. Jamais Hermione ne râterait un sortilège_ , affirma-t-il avec conviction. _Allez, viens, lève-toi_ , lui dit-il alors, et les deux garçons descendirent jusqu'à la salle commune après avoir pris soin d'emporter leurs baguettes, la carte du Maraudeur et la cape d'invisibilité avec eux.

\- _Tiens, Ginny, tu avais la fesse qui brûlait toi aussi ?_ s'amusa Ron en tombant sur cette dernière.

\- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ leur demanda-t-elle en ajustant son peignoir. _Ma pièce.._

\- _C'est Hermione. Elle doit avoir des problèmes_ , supposa Harry en dépliant la carte du Maraudeur devant eux. _Regardez ! Elle est là._

\- _Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien faire là ?_

\- _Tu ne vois pas ? Elle est en train de suivre Malefoy et Tracey._

\- _Oui, mais ça ne nous dit pas pourquoi elle.._

\- _Chut, Ron ! C'est du sérieux, on a pas une minute à perdre_ , coupa Ginny en se dirigeant vers le tableau de la Grosse Dame. Harry et Ron la rattrapèrent aussitôt et tous les trois disparurent sous la fameuse cape d'invisibilité.

\- _Est-ce que tu pourrais nous dire ce qui se passe ?_ s'agaça le roux en marchant.

\- _Ce serait trop long à expliquer.. Mais pour faire court, sachez que c'est Tracey qui a poussé Pansy de la tour d'astronomie à Halloween. Drago et moi l'avons dénoncé à Dumbledore il y a peu, donc je suppose qu'elle va essayer de se débarrasser de lui aussi.._

\- _Tu plaisantes ? Tu es en train de me dire que ma petite amie est en train de suivre une meurtrière ?_ s'offusqua Harry.

\- _Et nous aussi !_ ajouta Ron, outré. _J'en ai rien à faire que Malefoy fasse le saut de l'ange, moi !_

\- _Eh bien, pas moi, Ron ! Allez, un peu de courage !_

Le château avait beau être peuplé uniquement de la présence des tableaux, Hermione n'était pas des plus rassurées pour autant. Se balader après le couvre-feu pouvait lui coûter une exclusion, mais elle n'y avait pas pensé sur le coup et s'était laissée guider par son instinct. Drago, lui, serait certainement resté bien au chaud sous ses couvertures si les rôles avaient été inversés. Mais de toute manière, il était préférable que Harry, Ron et Ginny se déplacent sous la cape d'invisibilité à sa place, car ils étaient trois, donc plus faciles à repérer. Du moins, elle l'espérait. Mais il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Ils devaient avoir reçu son message et être en chemin. Hermione avait confiance en eux, surtout en Harry. Il assurerait ses arrières comme elle l'avait si souvent fait pour lui.

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ demanda brusquement Tracey à Drago en le voyant jeter de vifs regards derrière son épaule.

\- _Je surveille les alentours_ , répondit-il, peu crédible. _On ne sait jamais, quelqu'un pourrait nous voir._ La Serpentard lui adressa un sourire mauvais teinté d'ironie.

\- _Parce que tu crois encore échapper à ce que tu mérites ? De toute façon, quiconque se mettra sur notre chemin te rejoindra dans ta chute. J'espère que ce sera cette Ginny Weasley, tiens._

Elle lui indiqua une grande fenêtre d'un signe de tête, l'obligeant à la franchir pour monter sur le toit. Drago s'exécuta, le visage d'une pâleur semblable à celle des reflets de la lune. Il faisait noir, nuageux, et le temps était à l'orage, ce qui ne lui donnait pas du tout envie de poser ses pieds nus sur la tuilerie glacée du château. Hermione se dissimula discrètement derrière un mur pendant la montée du duo. Bientôt, elle entendit des murmures venir de l'autre côté.

\- _Mais.. Mais ils vont sur le toit !_ gloussa Ron, tandis qu'un gros orage éclatait dehors.

\- _Alors nous aussi,_ répondit courageusement Ginny.

\- _Je n'aime pas ça, Harry. Je n'aime pas ça du tout.._

\- _Harry ? Ron ? Ginny ? Par ici !_ murmura Hermione en regardant là où elle supposait que ses trois amis se trouvaient. Ils la rejoignirent dans sa cachette où ils abandonnèrent le tissu magique qui les recouvrait.

\- _Je suis soulagée_ , leur avoua Hermione en prenant Harry dans ses bras. _Vous avez deviné que j'avais besoin d'aide._

\- _Évidemment. Tes plans sont toujours brillants_ , lui dit-il sincèrement.

\- _Oh, Harry_ , ajouta-t-elle en rougissant de plaisir.

Ginny regarda le couple avec une certaine impatience avant de se râcler la gorge le plus discrètement possible. Le moment était mal choisi pour flirter.

\- _Bon, maintenant qu'on s'est retrouvé, ça vous dirait de laisser Malefoy se débrouiller ?_ _Il mérite ce qui lui arrive de toute façon._

\- _Tu peux rentrer, Ron, mais moi, je reste. C'est quand même grâce à lui que Tracey va être arrêtée pour sa tentative de meurtre sur Pansy._

\- _Bon sang, où est passée la Ginny qui mettait la fouine à terre avec un coup de poing bien placé ?_ déplora-t-il à l'oreille de son meilleur ami.

\- _Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît point_ , récita Hermione en prenant la cape d'invisibilité des mains du brun.

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Hermione ?_

\- _Je vais les rejoindre, bien sûr. Je suis la mieux placée pour_ _essayer de raisonner Tracey._

\- _Je viens avec toi_ , assura Ginny.

\- _Dans ce cas, moi aussi.._

\- _Non, Harry. Si Ombrage te voit sur le toit, elle te renverra, et tu seras plus en danger que n'importe lequel d'entre nous !_

\- _C'est vrai qu'on est en sécurité ici_ , railla Ron. _C'est pas comme s'il y avait des meurtriers qui se promenaient tranquillement dans le château et des profs qui nous sanctionnaient en nous mutilant.._

 _\- Tu sais ce que je veux dire, Ronald ! Je parle de Vol.._

\- _Tu-Sais-Qui !_ corrigea-t-il aussitôt.

\- _Bon, allez, on y va_ , coupa Ginny, impatiente. _Contentez-vous de monter la garde et de l'attraper si jamais elle essaye de s'enfuir. Rejoignez-nous seulement si ça dégénère sérieusement._

Harry voulut protester, mais n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'obéir aux ordres des deux sorcières qui, très vite, convenèrent d'un plan. Une fois cela fait, Ginny s'enroula sous la cape d'invisibilité et suivit Hermione sur le toit, en toute discrétion.

\- _Alors, Drago, on apprécie la vue ?_ lui demanda la blonde en le regardant tituber.

\- _Je t'avouerai qu'il fait un peu froid, Tracey. Tu ne veux pas en finir ailleurs ?_ proposa-t-il en évitant de regarder le paysage pour ne pas avoir le vertige.

\- _Tu es drôle, tu sais. J'aimerais discuter un peu avec toi, te faire regretter tes actes.._

\- _Je les regrette déjà._

\- _Oh, ça oui, maintenant que tu es dans une situation aussi délicate !_ s'énerva-t-elle en resserrant son étreinte sur sa baguette. Aussitôt, un second orage éclata, et la pluie commença à tomber autour d'eux. _Toutefois, j'ai bien peur que notre conversation ne puisse pas durer.. Je suis un peu pressée, tu vois._

\- _Baisse ta baguette, Tracey !_ s'exclama une voix dont la familiarité les fit se retourner.

\- _Granger ?_ s'étonna Drago en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, surpris.

\- _Oh, en effet, c'est bien elle. Hermione Granger, la seule et l'unique,_ constata Tracey en la dévisageant. _Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, dis-moi ? J'avais pourtant lancé un enchantement sur les deux dortoirs._

\- _Je ne suis pas là en ennemie, Tracey. Je suis là pour t'aider_ , lui assura la brune en s'avançant lentement vers eux.

\- _De toute évidence_ , ironisa la Serpentard avant de reporter son attention sur Drago. _Alors vas-y, aide-moi. Fais-le tomber à ma place !_ Un nouvel orage fendit soudain le ciel en illuminant la peur dans les yeux du concerné.

\- _Tracey.._

\- _Tss, je le savais. Tu es bien trop gentille pour faire une chose pareille, pas vrai, Miss Parfaite ? Et pourtant, il t'en a fait baver.. Tu devrais vouloir te venger !_

\- _Là n'est pas la question ! Si tu le tues, tu iras à Azkaban.._

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Je suis encore mineure, après tout._

\- _Plus pour très longtemps, je me trompe ? La justice peut attendre, tu sais. Mais tu peux aussi bien t'arrêter là_ , poursuivit Hermione sur un ton qui se voulait convaincant.

\- _Et si je n'en avais pas envie ? De toute façon, les Aurors vont bientôt venir me chercher ! Je sais que tu es au courant de ce que j'ai fait à Pansy, Miss Je-Sais-Tout !_

\- _Je suis de ton côté, Tracey !_ répéta sa camarade. _C'est pourquoi je te prie d'aller te dénoncer avant pour pouvoir bénéficier d'un arrangement ! On te changera d'établissement, tout ira mieux pour toi.._

\- _Ou on me brisera ma baguette ! Je sais comment le système fonctionne ! Tout ça, c'est votre faute à tous ! Je ne vous laisserai pas me prendre la seule chose qu'il me reste, à savoir ma magie !_ s'énerva-t-elle en pointant sa baguette sur elle.

\- _Ça suffit, j'interviens_ , murmura Harry à Ron.

\- _Non, tu restes ici !_ répondit ce dernier en le retenant.

\- _Calme-toi, Tracey,_ la pria Hermione en gardant une main sur sa propre baguette, au cas où. Les trois Serpentard étaient désormais trempés jusqu'aux os.

\- _Arrête de vouloir tout contrôler, toi !_ lui ordonna-t-elle avec véhémence. _Surtout que c'est ta faute à la base ! Hermione Granger, la sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération.. La chouchoute de Serpentard, l'amie de Harry Potter ! J'étais amoureuse de cet idiot en première année, tu le savais ? Mais non, c'est toi qu'il appréciait. Tout le monde dirigeait son attention sur toi, toi, et_ _ **toi**_ _!_

\- _Je m'en serais bien passé, tu sais,_ avoua la concernée en frissonnant. Tracey oscilla du regard entre Drago et elle avant de reprendre.

\- _Alors oui, avec Pansy, Millicent et Daphné, on a fait entrer ce troll qui a failli te tuer ! Et nous l'avons regretté plus tard. Nous n'étions que des gamines après tout ! Le temps est passé, nous sommes devenues des camarades, mais Drago en a profité pour se servir de moi, car il savait tout !_

\- _Quel sale type,_ murmura Ron pour lui-même.

 _\- Et tout a commencé à aller mal.. Ou à s'empirer plutôt. Je n'étais pas la plus jolie, ni la plus intelligente ou la plus populaire.. Et je devais faire son sale boulot ! Le pire, c'est que je me laissais faire, car j'avais peur, et que je l'aimais.. Je pensais naïvement qu'il finirait par m'estimer. Mais non. Il continuait de sortir avec Pansy._

\- _Parce que je l'aimais !_ s'exclama soudain Drago.

\- _Eh bien, dommage pour toi !_ rétorqua Tracey en pointant à nouveau sa baguette sur lui. _La suite, tu la connais, Hermione. J'ai craqué.. Et j'ai réussi à toucher Drago, à le faire souffrir. Il aurait pu trouver du réconfort dans mes bras, mais non, voilà qu'il s'est amouraché de cette Ginny Weasley ! Monsieur avait des vues sur elle et continuait sa vie alors que moi, je souffrais !_

\- _Je souffrais aussi ! Ginny m'a juste rendu la vie moins détestable !_ avoua ce dernier, le cœur et la gorge serrés. La concernée se sentit rougir sous la cape d'invisibilité.

\- _Eh bien, moi, je n'avais personne, figure-toi ! Par-contre, Hermione avait deux personnes prêtes à tout pour elle. Ce n'est pas injuste, ça, peut-être ?_

\- _Baisse ta baguette, Tracey_..

\- _Je me suis dit que si je ne pouvais pas avoir Drago, alors personne ne l'aurait !_

\- _Tu es malade !_ lui lança le blond sans réfléchir.

\- _La ferme, Malefoy !_ lui ordonna-t-elle en exécutant un mouvement qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Le cœur de Ginny manqua un battement, puis retrouva un rythme normal lorsque ce dernier réussit à se stabiliser malgré l'humidité des tuiles. _Bref, j'ai décidé que j'allais le tuer peu de temps après.. Et nous y voilà. Cette fois-ci, je ne louperai pas mon coup, et je ferai souffrir les élèves de cette école comme ils m'ont fait souffrir malgré eux._

\- _C'est pour ça que tu nous as dénoncé à Ombrage, n'est-ce pas ?_ intervint calmement Hermione. _Pour te venger. Je suis désolée, Tracey, vraiment.._

\- _Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as fait ça ?_ lui demanda-t-elle avec véhémence tout en pointant les horribles cicatrices sur son visage. _De toute façon, ça n'a plus d'importance.. Je vais saisir cette opportunité et vous éliminer tous les deux !_

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu attends, Granger ? Tu veux mourir ici ?_ lui lança le Serpentard, tandis que Harry se faisait violence pour ne pas intervenir.

\- _Tu n'apprendras donc jamais à te taire, Malefoy ?_ répliqua-t-elle en adressant un léger signe de tête à Ginny qui attendait le moment propice pour agir.

\- _Tss, moi qui te croyais intelligente.._

\- _On va s'en sortir, tu verras._

\- _L'espoir fait vivre_ , déclara Tracey en faisant un pas en arrière. Drago avala sa salive avec difficulté avant de reprendre la parole.

- _En tout cas, si je meurs, mais que tu arrives à t'en sortir, Granger.. Dis à Ginny que je l'aime. Voilà, je l'ai dit. Et que je m'excuse pour tout ce que j'ai pu faire de répréhensibles._

\- _Je ne te dois aucune faveur, Malefoy_ , répondit sèchement Hermione. _Surtout après tout ce que tu as fait._ Ce dernier esquissa un sourire à la fois triste et amusé.

\- _C'est vrai. Alors je suppose qu'elle ne le saura jamais._

\- _Oh, si. Je pense qu'elle l'a bien entendu, ne t'inquiète pas._ Un sourire se dessina alors sur les lèvres invisibles de Ginny, tandis que Ron se grattait la tête en se demandant s'il n'était pas en train de rêver.

\- _Quoi ?_

\- _Trève de bavardage, finissons-en, vous voulez ?_ intervintalors Tracey. _Vous êtes pathétiques._ Là-dessus, elle resserra un peu plus son étreinte sur sa baguette et adressa un léger sourire à Hermione. Son visage semblait se noyer dans les gouttes de pluie.. Ou étaient-ce des larmes ? _Hermione.. La prochaine fois, évite de laisser traîner tes vieux bouquins n'importe où, d'accord ?_

\- _Qu'est-ce que.._

\- _Maintenant !_ s'exclama Ginny en sortant de sous la cape d'invisibilité.

Les deux amies s'apprêtèrent à stupéfixer Tracey, mais celle-ci retourna sa baguette contre elle à la dernière minute et cria l'incantation « _**Sectumsempra !**_ ». Un nouvel orage fendit le ciel en deux et le corps de Tracey fut instantanément projeté en arrière, éclaboussant Hermione, Ginny et Drago d'un liquide rouge et chaud.

\- _TRACEY !_

Sans même savoir pourquoi, Drago se mit à courir pour rattraper sa camarade, mais glissa à cause de la pluie et fut rattrapé de justesse par Ginny. Harry accourut aussitôt vers Hermione pour l'empêcher de faire de même, et bientôt, la prise qu'il avait sur elle se transforma en une étreinte désespérée. Leurs coeurs criaient, mais ils ne prononcèrent pas un seul mot : Seule l'horloge de Poudlard chantait son habituelle mélodie nocturne. Après s'être assuré que sa sœur allait bien, bien que secouée, Ron s'approcha du bord de la toiture avec précaution, l'eau sous ses chaussures se mêlant au sang. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil en bas avant de détourner le regard, nauséeux. Le corps sans vie de la Serpentard gisait sur la pelouse de Poudlard, lacéré au niveau de la poitrine. Tracey Davis était morte.


	26. Un ange aux ailes cassées

Naturellement, les directeurs d'école normalement constitués auraient eu le bon sens d'annuler les examens à venir après qu'une de leurs élèves se soit suicidée en éclaboussant ses camarades de sang. Mais cela ne fut pas le cas de Dolores Ombrage qui ne possédait visiblement pas assez d'empathie pour se sentir affectée par ce genre de tragédie. Ce fut donc sans réelle surprise qu'elle décida de maintenir les épreuves qui devaient avoir lieu le mois prochain, allant même jusqu'à intimider les professeurs et préfets qui n'approuvaient pas sa décision. Mais ce qui s'était passé était grave, si grave que Harry en oublia temporairement Voldemort et la menace qu'il représentait. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui à présent, c'était ses deux meilleurs amis Ron et Hermione, si bien qu'il ignorait pratiquement tous ses autres camarades. Les moldus experts en psychologie auraient sans doute trouvé cette soudaine envie de solitude justifiée : Leurs esprits s'étaient retrouvés confrontés à des images si traumatisantes que le trio avait l'impression de se retrouver seul contre tous. Ils n'en oubliaient pas pour autant Ginny qui avait elle aussi assisté à cette scène macabre, mais cela était différent. Elle semblait le vivre mieux qu'eux et passait son temps à essayer de transmettre cette force à Drago qui se recroquevillait un peu plus sur lui-même au fil des jours. Jamais Harry n'aurait pensé voir ce dernier dans un tel état. La démarche fatiguée, le teint encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, il semblait avoir perdu du poids et des cernes assombrissaient son regard vide. Persuadé qu'il ne faisait que récolter ce qu'il avait semé, le brun ne ressentait toutefois aucune pitié envers lui et n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Ginny restait à ses côtés. Mais la Gryffondor et le Serpentard, eux, se comprenaient. La rousse savait ce que c'était que de précipiter la mort de quelqu'un sans le vouloir, même si Drago, dans son cas, n'était pas blanc comme neige. Leur relation était spéciale, car elle ne niait pas son côté sombre, d'ailleurs, elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment fait. Elle n'essayait pas non plus de le faire changer : Ce changement s'opérait naturellement rien que par sa simple présence. Mais surtout, elle le laissait souffrir, car sa souffrance était source de rédemption, sans pour autant l'obliger à porter seul son fardeau.

Cette année à Poudlard était de loin la plus sombre que les élèves n'aient jamais expérimentée, et Harry se surprit bientôt à comparer Ombrage à l'horrible basilic qui rôdait dans la tuyauterie du château, il y a trois ans. Les élèves et professeurs étaient forcés de faire semblant que tout allait bien, chose qui répugnait Hermione. Les salles de classe étaient à moitié vides, Rogue avait été renvoyé en un claquement de doigt, Dumbledore avait dû fuir pour sauver sa peau, Ombrage avait usurpé leurs titres de directeurs de Serpentard et de Poudlard, et Tracey s'était donnée la mort en se jetant du toit. Alors non, tout n'allait pas bien. Comment les professeurs pouvaient-ils poursuivre leurs cours et les élèves continuer leurs révisions alors que la détresse s'était emparée du château ? Mais surtout, comment l'existence de la jeune sorcière avait-elle pu être bouleversée à ce point ? Elle n'aurait jamais dû laisser traîner bêtement le livre du Prince de Sang-Mêlé dans son dortoir.. Ce même Prince qui avait été renvoyé par sa faute, emportant avec lui ses derniers espoirs. Cho, qui n'avait jamais réellement apprécié Hermione, était néanmoins la seule à comprendre ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir en ce moment. Cedric, au moins, avait eu des funérailles dignes de ce nom. Tracey, elle, aurait seize ans à jamais, et aura été seule jusqu'au bout, même dans la mort.

Quelques jours plus tard, l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor perdit le match les opposant à Poufsouffle. Celui-ci ne dura qu'une vingtaine de minutes, bien que les dégâts, eux, furent bien plus nombreux. Ron manqua d'arrêter quatorze buts, Jack, l'un des batteurs, donna involontairement un coup dans la mâchoire de sa capitaine, tandis que Andrew, son coéquipier, chuta de son balai. Heureusement, Ginny limita les frais en attrapant le vif d'or, mais cela attisa la jalousie des quatrième année de Serpentard qui clamèrent que cette dernière avait dû dissimuler un Niffleur quelque part sous son uniforme. Piqué au vif, Drago ne manqua pas de les faire fuir avec une remarque cinglante qui fit beaucoup rire la rousse.

\- _Ce que tu as dit lorsque nous étions sur le toit cette nuit-là.. Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ?_ lui demanda-t-elle soudain, tandis qu'il la raccompagnait jusqu'aux vestiaires de sa maison. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, laissant son regard glisser vers la droite.

\- _Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit déjà ? Je ne m'en souviens plus_ , prétexta-t-il en se massant la nuque. _Il faut dire que c'était une soirée assez mouvementée.._

\- _Je ne te le fais pas dire_ , ajouta-t-elle en résistant à l'envie de lui asséner un coup de balai en plein sur le front. Ginny aurait voulu que Drago lui répète les mots qu'il avait prononcés ce soir-là, mais les Malefoy étaient des lâches, on ne les changeait pas. Tout comme l'impatience faisait partie du tempérament de la famille Weasley.

La semaine suivante, Harry et Hermione étaient censés assister au match qui opposait Gryffondor à Serdaigle lorsque Hagrid les prit à part pour leur demander de le suivre dans la forêt. Réticents au début, ils finirent par accepter à contrecœur et firent connaissance avec le demi-frère du garde-chasse : Un géant répondant au nom de Graup. Contrairement aux autres membres de son espèce, ce dernier se révèla très sociable et plein d'humour, bien qu'incroyablement maladroit, et de ce fait, dangereux. Persuadé que la nouvelle directrice n'allait pas tarder à se débarrasser de lui, Hagrid demanda à ses deux amis de veiller sur Graup lorsqu'il ne serait plus là. Harry et Hermione n'eurent pas d'autre choix que d'accepter, et lorsqu'ils rejoignirent enfin le terrain de Quidditch, ils aperçurent la tête de Ron émerger d'une foule de Gryffondor chantant une nouvelle version de « Weasley est notre roi ». Le match s'était terminé avant qu'ils ne reviennent, et à leur plus grande surprise, Serdaigle avait perdu, faisant remporter la Coupe de Quidditch à Gryffondor.

Les deux plus jeunes Weasley avaient ainsi de quoi se changer vaguement les idées : Ron embrassait une soudaine popularité, tandis que Ginny prenait enfin pleinement conscience de ses sentiments envers Drago. Harry et Hermione se retrouvaient donc évincés avec l'un et l'autre pour unique soutien. Comme ce n'était pas une première, ils n'en étaient pas pour autant dépaysés, mais les circonstances étaient différentes cette fois-ci. Ils étaient plus fatigués, plus anxieux, voire méfiants, et donc plus susceptibles de se disputer à propos de sujets sensibles. D'ailleurs, Harry avait eu des mots avec Fred et George quelques jours plus tôt, car ces derniers s'étaient amusés à comparer son attitude récente à celle de Maugrey. « _Vigilance constante !_ » s'exclamaient-ils dès qu'ils le croisaient au détour d'un couloir.

\- _J'ai peur, Harry,_ lui confia Hermione un après-midi, blottie dans les bras du Gryffondor qui était adossé contre un arbre du parc. Le mois de mai et ses doux rayons de soleil commençaient à pointer le bout de leur nez, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire au calmar géant.

\- _Heureusement_ , lui répondit-il avec ironie. _Je penserais que tu serais folle si tu n'avais pas peur. Et dire que Ron et Ginny vivent leur vie comme si de rien n'était_ , ajouta-t-il en arrachant nerveusement quelques grains d'herbe à côté de lui.

\- _Il faut les comprendre_ , _chacun_ _réagit comme il le peut dans ces moments-là_ , tenta de le raisonner Hermione tout en sortant un manuel de son sac pour réviser un peu.

\- _Je le sais bien_ , assura Harry, bien que le ton de sa voix indiquait foncièrement le contraire.

\- _Je n'ai pas peur pour nous, tu sais, car nous nous en sortirons comme nous l'avons toujours fait. Rogue_ , _d'un autre côté_.. ajouta-t-elle timidement, le regard fixé sur la couverture de son livre de runes. Le Gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel d'un air ennuyé. Le maître des potions était loin de compter parmi ses sujets favoris, et à vrai dire, il se portait mieux depuis que ce dernier n'était plus là. _Sans Poudlard et Dumbledore, sa couverture d'espion est fichue.. Que va-t-il advenir de lui ? Si Voldemort l'apprend, il pourrait le tuer, pensant qu'il est devenu inutile._

\- _Il va certainement aller chercher de l'aide auprès de ses amis mangemorts_ , répondit Harry un peu trop franchement.

\- _Comment est-ce que tu peux dire ça ?_ s'offusqua Hermione en se détachant de lui, vexée.

\- _Tu oses encore me le demander ? Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, il n'a jamais été ce que l'on peut appeler un enfant de choeur_ , se justifia-t-il en croisant les bras. La Serpentard trouva cette déclaration quelque peu injuste étant donné qu'il avait bénéficié de l'aide de ce dernier dans deux matières en plus de celle dont il était officiellement responsable.

\- _Tu ne le connais pas comme moi je le connais,_ rétorqua-t-elle aussitôt. Harry émit alors un rire sans joie.

\- _Ah oui ? Et que connais-tu vraiment de lui, Hermione ? Seulement ce qu'il t'a montré !_ s'énerva-t-il en se levant. _Est-ce que tu savais qu'il avait été ami avec ma mère ? Ou encore qu'il inventait des sortilèges de magie noire quand il était élève à Poudlard ?_ Hermione parut à la fois déconcertée et blessée par ses propos. Décidément, il ne mâchait pas ses mots ces jours-ci. Elle ramassa alors ses affaires avant de se lever à son tour. _Excuse-moi.. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire_ , se rattrapa le brun en la regardant partir, navré.

\- _Si, c'est exactement ce que tu voulais dire_ , _Harry,_ corrigea-t-elle en s'arrêtant en chemin.

Le concerné était en proie à de brusques accès de colère depuis cet été, ce qui était compréhensible après tout ce qu'il avait traversé. Hermione avait été patiente, empathique et aimante, contrairement à beaucoup de ses camarades. Mais quelquefois, il lui arrivait de craquer, d'avoir besoin de solitude, de repos.. Et aujourd'hui était un de ces jours-là. Était-ce mal d'avoir envie d'être égoïste de temps en temps ?

\- _Excuse-moi, Hermione_ , répéta-t-il sincèrement tout en s'avançant vers elle. _Je sais que je ne suis pas facile à vivre des fois, mais.. Je ne veux surtout pas que l'on se dispute. Tu as besoin de repos, c'est indéniable. Si tu peux rentrer chez toi, fais-le, quitte à supplier Ombrage. Et si tu souhaites en profiter pour avoir des informations sur Rogue, fais-le aussi. Mais reviens le plus vite possible.._

Voilà, il était de retour. C'était lui, le Harry qu'elle aimait, celui qui se caractérisait principalement par sa douceur, sa compassion et sa générosité. Hermione fit alors volte-face, prise d'une soudaine envie de se jeter dans ses bras.

\- _Harry.._

\- _Car j'ai besoin de toi_ , acheva-t-il en déposant un baiser sur son front.

\- _Moi aussi,_ _tu sais,_ affirma-t-elle en l'enlaçant tendrement.

Au fond, le Gryffondor aurait préféré ne pas la laisser partir, car il savait qu'un triangle amoureux s'était formé entre Rogue, Hermione et lui, et avait peur d'en être évincé à la place du maître des potions. Il avait essayé d'ignorer cette idée, de l'abandonner dans un coin de son esprit, en vain. Les sentiments de la Serpentard envers son ancien directeur de maison ne faiblissaient pas, au contraire, ils revenaient à la charge à chaque fois, comme une malédiction. Une issue était inévitable. Elle devait faire un choix, elle avait déjà trop attendu, et il la pousserait à le faire, quel que soit le dénouement. Si ses sentiments pour Rogue étaient de l'ordre de la romance, et s'ils étaient plus forts que ceux qu'elle ressentait pour lui (son estomac se tordit à cette simple pensée), Hermione ne reviendrait peut-être pas. Harry en avait conscience, mais c'était aussi cela aimer, faire passer les désirs de l'autre avant les siens et lui faire confiance, quitte à tout perdre. Cette visite servirait à clarifier ses sentiments même si elle ne s'en doutait pas. Et puis, elle l'avait déjà choisi une fois, pourquoi pas deux ?

Encouragée par Harry, puis Ginny, Hermione se rendit dans le bureau de la nouvelle directrice afin de faire sa demande. Avant de partir, Dumbledore avait eu la bonne idée de changer le mot de passe permettant d'accéder au sien, de sorte que Ombrage et ses chatons ne puissent pas se l'approprier. Cette dernière accepta exceptionnellement la requête de la préfète de Serpentard, voyant là une opportunité de se débarrasser d'une des élèves les plus indésirables. Avec un peu de chance, elle sera peut-être éliminée par un de ces mangemorts fous à lier évadés d'Azkaban, pensa-t-elle. Ainsi, la concernée prépara ses affaires, confia Pattenrond aux bons soins de Luna et emprunta le Magicobus pour rejoindre ses parents à Londres le lendemain. Elle n'était pas rentrée chez elle depuis huit mois, ce qui lui ferait énormément de bien, mais d'un autre côté, il lui faudrait maintenant justifier sa venue ainsi que son prochain départ.

« _Bonjour maman, bonjour papa, j'ai été harcelée pendant plusieurs mois depuis septembre, ce qui m'a conduit à travailler d'arrache-pied en tant qu'assistante alors que j'avais déjà des tonnes de devoirs et d'autres fonctions à occuper. Mais ça ne me dérangeait pas tant que ça en fin de compte, car j'avais fini par nourrir des sentiments inappropriés envers mon professeur et mentor ! Pendant ce temps, une de mes camarades de dortoir a essayé d'en assassiner une autre qui a fini à l'hôpital. Tout ça a un peu refroidi mon agresseur qui était en fait son petit ami. D'ailleurs, ma meilleure amie a fini par développer des sentiments pour lui avec le temps. Drôle de coïncidence, pas vrai ? Comme on en avait tous marre que la nouvelle enseignante nous mutile en douce, et que le ministre de la magie camoufle le retour du sorcier le plus dangereux de tous les temps.. Mais si, vous savez, Voldemort ! Celui qui a voulu tué Harry, mon meilleur ami, lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un bébé. D'ailleurs, je sors avec Harry maintenant, mais bref, passons. Qu'est-ce que je disais déjà ? Ah oui, du coup, nous avons créé une association de défense avec mes amis, et le professeur que j'appréciais un peu trop nous a entraîné illégalement. Cette association a fini par être découverte, bien sûr, et le directeur de l'école a dû s'enfuir pour ne pas être envoyé en prison. De son côté, mon ancien mentor doit être en dépression à l'heure actuelle, car il a perdu son poste et Voldemort doit l'attendre au tournant. Avant ça, d'autres fous furieux le considérant comme leur maître se sont échappés de prison. Ah, et plus récemment, la fille qui avait voulu assassiner une de nos camarades s'est suicidée devant nos yeux, tandis que nous nous promenions sur le toit du château. Malgré tout ça, j'ai tout de même une tonne d'examens à passer à la fin du mois. Mais tout va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas !_ »

De toute évidence, il serait plus sage de leur dissimuler la vérité encore une fois, bien qu'elle détestait mentir, en particulier à ses parents. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait jamais été très douée pour cela, comme Rogue lui avait si souvent fait remarquer. Sur la route, Hermione se demanda à nouveau comment la vie à Poudlard avait pu se dégrader de la sorte alors que cette école avait été son oasis pendant quatre années. Elle l'ignorait, mais ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps d'y penser davantage, car elle allait devoir se mettre à la recherche de Rogue le plus rapidement possible. La sorcière s'était promis de mettre de la distance entre eux, mais il lui manquait, c'était indéniable. Et surtout, elle était inquiète pour lui. Elle devait le voir et s'assurer qu'il allait bien, en tant qu'amie.

Hermione quitta ses parents au bout de trois jours à peine, prétextant devoir rentrer à Poudlard, ce qui n'était en soi qu'un demi-mensonge. Durant ce week-end prolongé, elle avait partagé son temps entre ses parents, ses manuels de cours et son lit, mais pas une seule journée ne s'était écoulée sans qu'elle ne réfléchisse à l'endroit où Rogue pouvait bien se trouver. La Serpentard avait par plusieurs fois fouillé ses souvenirs, essayant de se rappeler les conversations qu'elle avait eues avec son ancien directeur de maison. Il n'avait jamais été du genre à étaler sa vie personnelle, ce qui lui fit réaliser que Harry n'avait pas eu entièrement tort sur ce point : Elle ne savait de lui que ce qu'il lui avait montré. Toutefois, il lui semblait que Rogue vivait dans un quartier moldu lorsqu'il n'était pas à Poudlard. Il devait avoir laissé échapper ce détail tard un soir, fatigué par le mouvement répétitif de son bras qui remuait le contenu d'un chaudron écumant. Mais quel quartier ? Il y en avait des dizaines aux alentours de la capitale. Hermione doutait du fait qu'il se soit acheté sa propre maison, d'une part, car il habitait à Poudlard pratiquement toute l'année, et aussi car son salaire de maître des potions n'était pas très élevé. Alors où pouvait-il bien séjourner ? Dans l'ancienne maison de ses parents ? Il n'avait évoqué son enfance que de rares fois tant elle avait été déplaisante. D'ailleurs, ses camarades de classe, Ron le premier, semblaient oublier que cela avait dû influencer son caractère ainsi que la façon dont il se présentait au monde.

Rogue avait grandi dans un quartier pauvre.. Une ville ouvrière du Royaume-Uni, c'était cela. Hermione s'en souvenait maintenant. Il lui avait raconté comment les maisons étaient toutes identiques, celle des Rogue étant située près de la grande cheminée d'une fabrique. Munie d'un plan de la capitale et de beaucoup de logique et de patience, Hermione finit par poser un nom sur cette description : Il s'agissait de Carbone-les-Mines. Elle fit alors de nouveau appel au Magicobus et en visita les rues, à la recherche d'un miracle. Elle espérait ne pas devoir retourner à Poudlard bredouille. Rien ne lui disait que Rogue vivait encore ici, elle ne se trompait que de rares fois, mais cela restait une éventualité. Mais une chose était sûre, il n'était pas retourner chez les mangemorts. Peut-être tomberait-elle sur quelqu'un qui le connaissait, à défaut de ne pas le trouver lui ? Le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher lorsqu'elle entama la dernière rue, connue sous le nom de l'impasse du Tisseur. Comme nous étions au mois de mai, le temps était doux, mais l'endroit faisait froid dans le dos tant il était sinistre. Ses parents, qui avaient les moyens grâce à leur profession de dentiste, ne l'auraient probablement jamais laissé jouer là-bas durant son enfance. C'était peut-être ainsi que Rogue avait appris à aimer la solitude.

\- _On regarde devant soi quand on marche !_ aboya un type après l'avoir bousculé brusquement.

\- _Excusez-moi_ , répondit machinalement Hermione en relevant la tête. Elle ne le savait pas encore, mais elle venait de tomber sur deux jeunes moldus empestant l'alcool dont le passe-temps préféré était de traîner les rues.

\- _Excusez-moi_ , imita-t-il d'une voix ridiculement aïgue. _Oh, mais regardez ce que nous avons là !_

\- _C'est pas tous les jours qu'on tombe sur une nana aussi mignonne,_ fit remarquer son camarade d'un ton particulièrement lourd. _Tu ne dois pas être d'ici, toi, je me trompe ?_

\- _Dis-donc, poupée, tu sais que ce n'est pas très recommandable de se promener ici le soir ?_ ajouta l'autre en se rapprochant d'elle. Hermione fronça les sourcils tant son odeur et son attitude étaient repoussantes. Qui ne détestait pas les lourdeaux dans leur genre ?

\- _Je suis à la recherche de quelqu'un_ , dit-elle alors calmement, une main dissimulée sur sa baguette au cas ou. Cela tombait vraiment mal. Comment allait-elle se défendre s'ils se montraient trop collants ? Elle ne pouvait pas encore se servir de la magie en dehors de Poudlard et était certaine que Dolores Ombrage la renverrait à la moindre étincelle, légitime défense ou non.

\- _Ah oui ? On peut peut-être t'aider alors.._

\- _Tu recherches qui ?_

\- _Je ne pense pas que vous le connaissiez_ , coupa Hermione en se dégageant d'eux. _Si vous voulez bien m'excuser.._

\- _Oh, pas si vite_ , fit le premier des deux en la retenant par le poignet. _Dis-nous au moins son nom !_ Hermione grimaça tant sa poigne était brutale.

\- _Allez ! On squatte souvent ici, on pourra certainement t'aider_. Ils avaient définitivement l'air et le discours de deux personnes mal intentionnées.

\- _Il s'appelle Severus Rogue_ , cracha la brune à contrecoeur.

\- _Ah, mais oui, je le connais !_

\- _Moi aussi !_

\- _Vraiment ?_ demanda-t-elle, bien que ses véritables pensées se rapprochaient plus du « _Tiens, comme par hasard.._ ».

\- _Oui, oui.. Un très beau gars, parfait pour une jolie fille comme toi.._

Décidément, ces deux-là ne faisaient que s'enfoncer. Rogue ne l'avait jamais repoussé, au contraire, mais il était quand même loin d'avoir un physique à la Cormac McLaggen.

\- _Figure-toi que l'on est amis avec lui !_

\- _Viens par là, on va te conduire chez lui.._

\- _Je vais me débrouiller,_ assura Hermione qui commençait sérieusement à considérer la magie comme potentielle échappatoire.

\- _Allez, viens,_ insista l'un en essayant de l'attirer vers une ruelle sombre.

\- _Te fais pas désirer_ _!_ continua l'autre en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- _**Laissez-moi tranquille !**_

Hermione ferma les yeux par réflexe, et soudain, elle entendit des coups, suivis de cris de douleur et de protestations. Sa magie s'était-elle manifestée d'elle-même ? Elle ouvrit finalement les yeux, à la fois soulagée et effrayée, et se laissa glisser le long du mur. Devant elle se tenait une silhouette mince, mais imposante, qui semblait la protéger telle une barrière.

\- _Dégagez ! Foutez le camp tant que vous le pouvez encore_ , cracha-t-elle d'une voix tonitruante que la brune reconnaîtrait entre mille.

\- _Tss.. C'est qui ce vieux ?_ lança l'un des moldus par terre, la lèvre en sang. L'autre ne se contenta pas d'y rester et se jeta sur le concerné, prêt à le rouer de coups.

\- _C'est toi qui vas te casser d'ici ! Argh !_

Le mystérieux inconnu semblait avoir perdu patience puisqu'il l'étrangla en l'attrapant par son t-shirt. Son ami, lui, regardait la scène d'un air terrorisé.

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu veux la même chose ?_

\- _N-Non.. Je.._

\- _Dégagez !_ répéta-t-il en le jetant au sol avec rage, et les deux agresseurs obéirent aussitôt, renversant une poubelle au passage. Hermione mit un certain temps à réagir tant elle était choquée. Encore un peu et son existence aurait été souillée à jamais.

\- _Severus_ , murmura-t-elle, adossée contre le mur. Elle semblait réaliser ô combien elle avait eu de la chance de l'avoir croisé à ce moment-là, mais également à quel point elle avait été inconsciente de se rendre seule ici sans mieux connaître les lieux.

Le concerné lui lança un regard détaché avant de l'aider à se relever. En un mois seulement, son teint était devenu plus livide, ses joues s'étaient creusées, ses cernes accentuées, et ses cheveux avaient poussé.

\- _Je m'en allais faire une simple course et voilà que je trouve une Miss Je-Sais-Tout à deux pas de chez moi.. Qu'est-ce qui vous prend de vous promener par ici ?_

\- _Je ne me promenais pas ! Je vous cherchais_ , répondit-elle en nettoyant la poussière sur son pantalon.Apparemment, ils étaient de retour au stade du vouvoiement. Rogue la regarda de haut en bas, sembla juger qu'elle allait bien et entreprit de rebrousser chemin.

\- _Eh bien, voilà, vous m'avez trouvé. Rentrez bien._

\- _Attendez !_ le pria-t-elle en le suivant. _Je dois vous parler.. C'est impor.._

Mais le sorcier lui claqua la porte au nez avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase. Hermione serra les dents avec frustration, s'efforçant de ne pas pleurer. Comment osait-il l'ignorer de la sorte alors qu'elle s'était fait un sang d'encre pour lui et avait passé l'après-midi à le chercher ? Déçue, mais bel et bien décidée à rentrer, la Serpentard toqua encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à lui ouvrir.

\- _Vous êtes vraiment insupportable_ , lui dit-il en ouvrant légèrement la porte. _Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?_

\- _C'est évident, non ? Je voulais vous voir et m'assurer que vous alliez bien._

\- _Je m'en sors très bien, merci_ , mentit-il en entreprenant de refermer la porte. Malheureusement pour lui, Hermione fut plus rapide et la bloqua avec son pied. Rogue eut alors une étrange impression de déjà-vu.

\- _Je n'en suis pas si sûre._

\- _Quoi ? Vous êtes venue ici pour me faire la morale ? Quitter Poudlard pour venir se pavaner dans ce quartier malfamé.. C'est vous qui avez besoin d'aide, ma pauvre. Allez, entrez.._

Hermione lui lança un regard significatif avant d'accepter cette invitation peu chaleureuse. Peut-être n'avait-il pas menti sur son état après tout ? En général, c'était lorsqu'il abandonnait ses sarcasmes qu'il fallait s'inquiéter pour lui. Rogue referma la porte derrière elle et disparut vers ce que la jeune fille supposait être le salon, tandis qu'elle accrochait soigneusement sa veste au porte-manteau. Sa première impression des lieux fut assez mauvaise. En effet, l'intérieur de la maison semblait aussi sombre que la devanture, et seule une fine lumière jaunâtre éclairait les meubles aux teintes grises et brunes. Les tapis disposés çà et là (certainement pour dissimuler un parquet abîmé) respiraient la vieillesse et le sol grinçait à la moindre pression. Bref, l'endroit ne paraîssait pas très accueillant, mais c'était toujours mieux que le 12, Square Grimmaurd hanté par l'effroyable tableau de la mère de Sirius. D'ailleurs, les murs d'ici ne possédaient ni tableaux, ni cadres. La décoration (si toutefois décoration il y avait) semblait encore moins personnelle que celle de ses appartements à Poudlard. Mais cela n'avait rien d'étonnant étant donné qu'il ne devait vivre ici que deux mois dans l'année, tout au plus. Hermione se dirigea vers le salon tout en observant les alentours. Peu importe l'air négligé de cette demeure, elle avait réussi à retrouver son propriétaire, et c'était ce qui comptait le plus. Néanmoins, lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce suivante, elle constata avec horreur que Rogue ne l'avait pas attendu pour fêter cela. Ce dernier était vautré dans un fauteuil couleur ôcre, visiblement occupé à vider le contenu d'une bouteille de vin. Des cadavres de bièraubeurres et de whisky Pur Feu jonchaient la table et le sol, ce qui surprit tellement la jeune fille qu'elle manqua de s'extasier devant les gigantesques étagères remplies de livres. Si Harry et Ron étaient là, ils se seraient certainement moqués de lui en déclarant que Trelawney et lui formeraient un bien joli couple.

\- _Poudlard a bien changé_ , reprit Hermione en essayant de ne pas s'attarder sur cette triste vue. _C'est pire qu'avant depuis que Dumbledore s'est enfuit et que vous avez été viré. Cette saleté de Dolores Ombrage a pris le contrôle de l'école et de la maison Serpentard. Et puis.. Il y a également eu un autre accident,_ ajouta-t-elle, mal à l'aise à l'idée d'évoquer Tracey.

\- _Inutile d'en dire plus_ , coupa Rogue en allumant une cigarette moldue. _Je suis peut-être devenu un ermite, mais je lis encore la Gazette du Sorcier._

\- _Et.. En ce qui concerne Vous-Savez-Qui ?_ demanda-t-elle timidement.

\- _Eh bien, qu'y a-t-il, Granger ? Vous n'osez plus prononcer son nom ?_

\- _On ne sait jamais, on n'a pas besoin de plus de malchance.._

\- _Tss, on y aura le droit de toute façon, que l'on en est besoin ou non._ Il tira une bouffée de sa cigarette avant de poursuivre. _Vous comptez rester debout et faire la décoration ? Je n'ai pas besoin de meubles supplémentaires, vous savez._

Hermione s'installa sur le canapé à côté, l'air interdit. À vrai dire, elle ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. La pièce empestait l'alcool, la fumée, et Rogue agissait avec elle comme avec une élève quelconque, alors qu'elle avait été bien plus que cela. De toute évidence, il ne s'en sortait pas bien comme elle avait pu le penser.

\- _J'avais peur qu'il ne cherche à se débarrasser de vous maintenant que vous avez été jeté de Poudlard_ , avoua-t-elle en regardant la pluie tomber derrière l'unique fenêtre.

\- _Il ne l'a pas encore fait, mais qu'il essaye s'il le veut. Je prierais pour qu'il réussisse_ , répondit Rogue d'un air détaché.

\- _Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ?_ s'offusqua Hermione.

 _\- J'ouvre la bouche et articule la mâchoire et la langue_ , ironisa-t-il alors, mais elle l'ignora.

\- _Tout va s'arranger.. Tout ira mieux. Vous allez revenir à Poudlard et.._

Un orage éclata dehors, l'empêchant de poursuivre sa phrase. Elle détestait ce temps depuis cette nuit-là. Cela lui rappelait beaucoup trop de mauvais souvenirs.

\- _Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que j'ai envie d'y remettre les pieds ?_ rétorqua Rogue en se levant pour faire quelques pas. _D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas parce que vous espérez quelque chose que cette chose va se produire, Miss Granger. Les fins heureuses, ça n'existe que dans ces stupides films moldus._

\- _Alors vous abandonnez ?_

\- _Abandonner quoi ?_

\- _Tout ça. Poudlard. La guerre qui se prépare._ Elle eut envie d'ajouter « _moi_ » à la liste, mais se ravisa au dernier moment.

\- _Le monde peut bien avancer sans moi, je m'en contrefiche._

\- _Vous ne pensez pas ce que vous dites.._

\- _Décidément, vous pensez vraiment savoir tout sur tout_ , lui lança-t-il froidement. Malgré son amertume, Hermione n'avait qu'une envie : Se lever à son tour pour se jeter dans ses bras et lui dire que tout allait bien se passer. Mais en même temps, elle aurait voulu qu'il prenne cette initiative. Elle avait besoin de réconfort, elle aussi. _C'est bon, vous m'avez vu ? Alors partez. Vous ne faites que vous mettre davantage en danger en restant ici. Vous l'avez dit vous-même, non ? Voldemort ne va pas tarder à vouloir se débarrasser de moi, et si un obstacle se met en travers de son chemin.._

\- _Vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous laisser seul après ce que vous venez de me dire ?_ s'énerva Hermione en s'approchant de lui.

\- _J'ai tiré un trait sur tout ça et vous devriez en faire de même. Rentrez chez vous, essayez de vivre un peu plus longtemps.._ Rogue se tut alors en croisant le regard larmoyant de son ancienne assistante. Merlin, cette fille était une véritable éponge. Rien à voir avec son cœur de pierre.

\- _Mais vous faites partie de ma vie !_ s'exclama cette dernière en se forçant à ne pas exploser le lustre d'un coup de baguette. _J'ai essayé de vous oublier, mais vous êtes tellement important que je n'ai pas réussi ! Je n'y peux rien ! Je.. Je vous.. Écoutez, espèce de chauve-souris mal lunée. C'est à cause de moi que vous êtes dans cette situation et je vais vous en sortir._

\- _Bon sang, que vous êtes pénible_. _Vous ne me devez rien_ , lui répondit-il avec un léger rire en réponse au surnom dont elle l'avait affublé.

\- _Bien sûr que si !_

\- _Pourquoi ? Ne me dites pas que tout cela, c'est parce que je vous ai sauvé la vie quand vous n'étiez encore qu'une gamine ? Car si vous connaissiez la vérité.. Bref, laissez-moi maintenant. Ne cherchez plus à me sauver de mon destin, vous ne ferez que vous détruire._

\- _Je ne partirai pas,_ assura Hermione, bien déterminée à rester.

\- _Très bien. Dans ce cas, je vous mettrai à la porte dès que cette fichue pluie aura fini de tomber._

 _\- Si vous le dites._

Rogue passa devant elle, agacé, mais toujours aussi attiré par son tempérament de lionne, et s'en alla jeter son mégot de cigarette dans la cheminée. L'odeur de l'alcool et du désespoir semblait désormais lui coller à la peau, de telle sorte qu'elle étouffait toute trace de son parfum habituel. En réalisant cela, Hermione eut une idée à la fois courageuse et totalement stupide. Elle renversa la table de salon pour casser les dernières bouteilles d'alcool moldu qui s'y trouvaient et entreprit de boire l'intégralité d'une bouteille de whisky Pur Feu.

 _\- Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?_ s'exclama Rogue, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. _Arrêtez ! C'est ma dernière bouteille ! Miss Granger ! Vous êtes malade ! Non, vraiment, vous allez tomber malade ! Espèce d'idiote ! C'était ma dernière !_ Il continua sa tirade pendant une minute, puis finit par abandonner cette ridicule bataille. _Oh, et puis faites ce que vous voulez ! Vous êtes dérangée, de toute façon._

\- _Voilà.. Comme ça.. Vous ne pourrez plus les boire.. Ni me jeter dehors_ , conclut-elle, les joues rosies par la boisson. Décidément, cette sorcière était unique en son genre, pensa-t-il en soupirant.

Comme elle ne possédait ni l'organisme de Dumbledore, ni le foie de Trelawney, Hermione fut ivre pour la première fois de sa vie et ne tarda pas à en découvrir les conséquences. Ainsi, elle passa donc la nuit chez Rogue, ou plutôt entre ses toilettes et le grand lit qu'il lui avait gentiment prêté. Ombrage aurait certainement fait une crise cardiaque en apprenant cela, ce qui le fit sourire pour la première fois depuis longtemps, tandis qu'il cherchait le sommeil dans le canapé. Était-ce vraiment un ange gardien que Merlin lui avait envoyé ? Car celui-ci avait définitivement les ailes cassées. Au final, la pluie continua de tomber dehors, ce qui était assez rare pour un mois de mai, et les orages qui l'accompagnaient finirent par réveiller une Hermione finalement endormie. N'arrivant plus à trouver le sommeil, celle-ci descendit jusqu'au salon et réveilla Rogue, se plaignant que son lit était bien trop grand pour une seule personne. Le sorcier rougit violemment, mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux, bien décidé à mimer le sommeil pour qu'elle rejoigne sa chambre. Seulement, Hermione demeurait plus maligne que lui, et ce, même quand elle n'était pas sobre. Elle en profita donc pour s'installer à l'autre bout du canapé, comme si de rien n'était.

\- _Quelle heure est-il ?_ lui demanda-t-elle vers trois heures du matin.

\- _L'heure de dormir_ , répliqua Rogue d'une voix traînante. Hermione soupira d'agacement et tira la couverture vers elle en guise de vengeance. Ses pensées restaient néanmoins tournées vers autre chose que ses sarcasmes.

\- _Pourquoi m'avoir dit ça ?_

\- _Dit quoi ?_

 _\- Que vous vous fichiez du monde et de votre place à Poudlard._ L'ancien maître des potions se positionna sur le dos et posa une main sur son torse, pensif. Il aurait pu fuir la question en faisant semblant de s'être rendormi, mais Hermione lui aurait certainement jeté un coussin en plein visage s'il avait osé essayer.

\- _J'en ai assez_ , avoua-t-il franchement. _Cette année a été le coup de grâce avec tout ce qui s'est passé._ _Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour survivre si longtemps.. Certainement grâce à vous. Ma vie ne m'a jamais appartenu.. Dumbledore et le Seigneur des Ténèbres ont toujours joué avec, comme on manipulerait un pantin._ Hermione le fixa dans l'obscurité, le cœur serré. Certaines personnes avaient-elles été placées sur terre pour souffrir indéfiniment ?

\- _Alors donnez-la-moi et j'en ferais quelque chose.._ _ **On**_ _en fera quelque chose. Quelque chose de bien_ , lui dit-elle soudainement. Rogue eut un léger rire.

\- _C'est-à-dire ?_

\- _On pourrait s'enfuir loin, loin d'ici. Tout ignorer, se reconstruire.. Vivre_ , lui proposa-t-elle en se redressant. Leurs regards se croisèrent alors et il lui adressa un sourire triste.

\- _Vous dites ça parce que vous êtes ivre_ , répondit-il gentiment. Hermione haussa les épaules.

\- _Et alors ?_

\- _Alors ça n'a aucun sens._

\- _L'amour n'a pas besoin d'être censé. Il a juste besoin d'être vrai,_ nota-t-elle justement.

\- _L'amour.._

Rogue se redressa à son tour, fixant de ses yeux sombres le feu de cheminée qui venait soudain de reprendre. Hermione ne put se retenir davantage et l'arracha à ses pensées en se jetant dans ses bras, le faisant rencontrer à nouveau le canapé.

\- _Je t'aime. Je t'ai toujours aimé_ , lui avoua-t-elle alors, le visage juste au-dessus du sien. _Et j'aime Harry aussi. Tu m'aimes également, et Lily aussi. C'est comme ça et on ne peut rien y faire._

\- _Vous parlez trop, Miss Granger,_ lui fit-il remarquer après avoir repris ses esprits. Ils étaient si proches l'un de l'autre qu'il ressentait le besoin de mettre de la distance entre eux d'une manière ou d'une autre. En l'occurence, à travers le langage.

\- _Je ne suis pas une « Miss » ici. Je suis Hermione. Répète après moi. Her-mi-o-ne._ Rogue soupira en se redressant, puis se mit à lui caresser tendrement la joue.

\- _Très bien.. Tu es vraiment bourrée, ma pauvre. Mais tu as raison, je t'aime. Et j'aimerais tout ignorer et partir avec toi, même si c'est impossible. Et je te dis uniquement ça car on aura certainement tout oublié demain matin._

\- _Alors embrasse-moi, Severus._

Cela aurait été mentir que de dire que cette demande ne le prit pas de court, et pendant un instant, le concerné se demanda s'il n'était pas en train de rêver. Mais non, ce n'était pas une énième bouteille de whisky Pur Feu qui était penchée vers lui à lui demander un baiser, mais bel et bien Hermione Granger. Rogue éprouva même un certain plaisir à la voir vêtue d'une simple chemise de nuit. Habillée ainsi, elle ne lui rappelait ni Poudlard, ni cette maudite relation d'élève et de professeur qui l'avait tant torturé auparavant. Il se surprit bientôt à vouloir faire fi des quatre mois qui les séparaient encore, mais la raison le domina une fois de plus.

\- _Non_ , refusa-t-il catégoriquement.

\- _Pourquoi pas ?_ s'étonna Hermione qui maudissait ses principes.

\- _Pour des milliers de raisons ennuyantes. Mais aussi parce que si je t'embrasse, je ne l'oublierais jamais, et il ne vaut mieux pas._

\- _Hmm_.. _Alors promet-moi une chose_ , lui demanda-t-elle en posant sa main sur la sienne. _La guerre approche, je le sais. Je ne suis plus une gamine. Je veux donc que tu me promettes de m'embrasser avant la fin du monde. Juste un baiser._

\- _Non._

\- _Allez._

\- _Non._

\- _Severus !_

\- _Bon, d'accord,_ capitula-t-il. _Mais seulement si la fin du monde est proche. Alors là, ce sera justifié._

\- _Tu me donnes presque envie d'y être_ , rêvassa Hermione.

\- _Espèce d'imbécile_ , se moqua Rogue en lui faisant une pichenette au front. Puis, en la blottissant contre lui, il lui murmura : _Endors-toi, veux-tu ?_ La sorcière s'enfouit dans son torse, ravie de constater qu'il sentait à nouveau l'herbe fraîchement coupée, et non plus l'alcool.

\- _Severus ?_

\- _Hmm ?_

\- _Même si nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble, sache que je n'arrêterai pas de t'aimer,_ lui dit-elle affectueusement.

\- _Tu as un cœur énorme, mais il ne peut appartenir à deux personnes. Un jour ou l'autre, tu devras faire un choix ou ce choix s'imposera à toi._

\- _C'est ce que je pensais aussi.. Mais à l'heure actuelle, il appartient bel et bien à deux personnes. C'est comme ça._

\- _Tu dis ça de façon tellement naturelle.. Mais quelque part, ça ne me blesse pas. Je suis heureux que tu m'aimes, point. Et même si je devrais mourir, je me considérerais heureux d'avoir été aimé par quelqu'un comme toi._ Hermione réfléchit au sens de ses paroles, admirant la sagesse qui s'en dégageait.

\- _C'est différent avec Harry_ , avoua-t-elle, un peu gênée. _Il aimerait.. Il aimerait que je t'oublie._

\- _Je peux le comprendre. Et pourtant, il t'a laissée partir, non ?_

\- _Je ne lui ai pas dit que.._

\- _Il le sait,_ lui assura-t-il en passant ses doigts à travers sa cascade de cheveux bouclés. _Hermione.. Je crois que j'ai enfin compris la différence entre aimer raisonnablement et aimer comme un fou. Tout ce que j'espère maintenant, c'est que tu comprendras bientôt la différence entre vivre avec quelqu'un et vivre pour quelqu'un._

Hermione fronça les sourcils, essayant de percer à jour ses insinuations.

\- _De toute façon, les deux reviendront à survivre vu les circonstances_ , lui fit-elle remarquer en l'enlaçant un peu plus fort.


	27. La Princesse de Sang-Mêlé

Il devait être huit heures du matin lorsque Hermione se réveilla le lendemain, enveloppée confortablement dans une douce couverture. La fine, mais tendre lumière du soleil de mai filtrait à travers les rideaux de l'unique fenêtre du salon, éclairant agréablement la pièce. Le feu dans la cheminée semblait dormir depuis déjà un moment, mais les oiseaux, eux, étaient plus vifs que jamais, délectant (ou agaçant) le voisinage de leur chant. Hermione se redressa sur le canapé et cligna lentement des yeux, redécouvrant le paysage dans lequel elle avait passé la soirée. Ce fut à cet exact moment qu'elle prit conscience de l'horrible douleur qui lui martelait la tête. On aurait dit qu'un Cognard déchaîné l'avait frappé de plein fouet ou encore que Peeves s'était amusé à dévisser un lustre de Poudlard alors qu'elle se trouvait juste en dessous. Jamais elle n'avait eu aussi mal au crâne. Les évènements de la veille lui revinrent alors à l'esprit, tandis qu'elle massait délicatement ses tempes endolories, essayant de chasser cette sensation désagréable. La jeune fille esquissa alors un sourire gêné, stupéfaite par sa propre audace. Ainsi, elle était donc en train d'expérimenter ce que les jeunes moldus appelaient « gueule de bois ». Ses joues s'enflammèrent à cette simple pensée. C'était le monde à l'envers ! Jamais elle n'oserait raconter cela à Harry, et encore moins à Ron à qui elle faisait si souvent la morale. Bientôt, une odeur délicieuse qu'elle reconnut comme étant celle du café s'engouffra dans la pièce, l'arrachant à ses pensées. C'était le propriétaire des lieux qui venait la saluer, tenant une tasse en porcelaine dans chaque main.

\- _Bien dormi ?_ lui demanda-t-il doucement en lui tendant la sienne. Il souriait et les traits de son visage paraissaient moins tirés que la veille.

\- _Severus Rogue, de bonne humeur ? Et ce, avant même d'avoir bu son café ?_ le taquina Hermione, tandis qu'elle admirait sa silhouette longiligne ouvrir les rideaux.

\- _Au moins, j'y aurai le droit, moi_ , rétorqua-t-il sur le même ton. Hermione lui adressa un regard curieux avant de reporter son intérêt sur sa propre tasse. Elle ne contenait pas du café, mais de l'eau plate. La brune grimaça alors, puis entreprit de boire son contenu. À sa grande surprise, jamais un verre d'eau ne lui avait fait autant de bien. _Tu sais, je serais plus souvent de bonne humeur si je me réveillais tous les jours auprès d'une si charmante sorcière_ , reprit Rogue en regardant par la fenêtre. Il avait dit cela sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais les joues de la concernée s'empourprèrent aussitôt et elle manqua de s'étrangler avec sa boisson. Que s'était-il passé cette nuit ? Avait-elle fini par l'embrasser ? Pour la première fois, Hermione se surprit à se sentir coupable face à cette éventualité, car cela aurait certainement fait souffert Harry qui l'attendait au château. Pourtant, elle ne s'était jamais souciée de faire souffrir Severus lorsqu'elle embrassait le Gryffondor. Cette pensée ne lui avait d'ailleurs jamais traversé l'esprit.

\- _Severus.._

\- _Ça y est, tu te souviens ?_ lui demanda-t-il en la rejoignant sur le canapé, l'air mystérieux.

\- _Me souvenir de quoi ?_ répéta-t-elle, le regard fuyant. _Il va falloir être plus précis.._

Rogue esquissa un nouveau sourire avant de porter la porcelaine à ses lèvres. Comme quoi, il avait eu raison. Elle ne se rappelait probablement pas s'être endormie dans ses bras après l'avoir supplié de lui donner un baiser qu'il ne lui avait jamais accordé.

\- _Eh bien, que j'ai pénétré par effraction dans le dortoir des Serpentard pour te kidnapper et que je t'ai ensuite assommé avec une mandragore particulièrement vivace_ , répondit-il sur le ton de la conversation. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel d'un air à la fois agacé et amusé, et les deux sorciers échangèrent un sourire complice.

\- _Tu as bien failli m'avoir_ , lui dit-elle en posant sa tête sur son épaule. Rogue n'eut aucun mouvement de recul cette fois-ci et se mit à la regarder avec affection. Décidément, il ne se lasserait jamais de troubler la fameuse Miss Je-Sais-Tout de Poudlard, et c'était encore mieux s'il arrivait à la faire rire. Malheureusement, il venait certainement de saisir sa dernière opportunité.

\- _Le petit-déjeuner est dans la salle à manger. Tu devrais aller manger un morceau_ , lui conseilla-t-il en se levant du canapé.

\- _Et toi ?_ lui demanda Hermione, légèrement déçue qu'il ne l'accompagne pas.

\- _Je monte te préparer un remède digne de ce nom._ La Serpentard adressa un sourire triste à son ancien directeur de maison, ses pensées tournées vers les élèves de l'école qui devaient maintenant faire sans maître des potions. _Depuis quand as-tu quitté Poudlard ?_ lui demanda-t-il alors, comme s'il réfléchissait.

\- _Quatre jours._

\- _Je ne pensais pas que tu sècherais un jour les cours.._

\- _C'est juste une histoire de priorités_ , expliqua-t-elle en enfilant ses chaussons. _Et puis, tu sembles oublier que je connais tout le programme par cœur_ , ajouta-t-elle avec une certaine fierté.

\- _Tu comptes y retourner aujourd'hui ?_

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite. Le but premier de sa visite n'était pas de ramener Rogue à Poudlard. D'ailleurs, cela aurait été compliqué, voire impossible maintenant que Dolores Ombrage contrôlait entièrement l'école. Mais elle ne se voyait pas partir en le laissant seul ici.

\- _Si tu viens avec moi, oui_ , répondit-elle enfin. Rogue entreprit alors de monter les marches de l'escalier, comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, mais cette attitude troubla son ancienne assistante. Et s'il n'avait pas réellement l'intention d'aller lui préparer une potion ? Il serait capable de s'enfuir d'ici en prétextant la protéger. _Severus ?_ répéta-t-elle plus fort, de sorte qu'il ne puisse l'ignorer une seconde fois.

\- _Oui ?_ Hermione avala sa salive avec difficulté, essayant de rassembler son courage. Elle ne savait pas comment cette histoire allait se terminer, mais le dénouement approchait, chose qu'elle ne pourrait bientôt plus ignorer.

\- _Je me disais que l'on pourrait peut-être passer la journée ensemble ? Enfin, si tu peux encore me supporter un peu._ Sa voix était devenue plus aiguë et moins assurée, mais une étincelle de détermination semblait briller dans son regard.

\- _Très bien_ , accepta-t-il en se retournant vers elle pour lui adresser un faux sourire. _De toute façon, tu as besoin de te reposer un peu._

Hermione lui rendit un sourire nerveux, essayant d'ignorer la sensation désagréable qui lui oppressait la poitrine. Tout aurait été si simple s'ils avaient été seuls au monde. Elle se surprit même à regretter d'être née à cette époque. Aujourd'hui, elle ne pouvait plus rien faire pour lui venir en aide.. Si ce n'était l'aimer. Pourtant, elle avait voulu y croire. Le concerné reprit l'ascension de l'escalier, se détestant un peu plus à chaque marche montée. En acceptant son invitation, il n'avait fait que remettre à plus tard leur ultime séparation. Et en voulant la protéger, il ne faisait que la faire souffrir davantage. Un jour, elle comprendrait.. Peut-être. Lorsque la guerre à venir serait terminée et que Voldemort ne représenterait plus une menace. Quand elle serait saine et sauve, elle et ses amis, prête à fonder sa propre famille avec Potter. En tout cas, il l'espérait. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle disparaisse à cause de lui, comme cela était arrivé à Lily.

Ainsi, Rogue et Hermione passèrent la journée ensemble, non pas en tant que professeur et élève ou maître et apprentie, mais comme deux vieux amis qui réapprenaient à apprécier la compagnie de l'un l'autre. Ils se rendirent à Londres en empruntant les transports en commun moldus, puis visitèrent tranquillement la capitale en s'arrêtant çà et là. Ils déjeunèrent dans un petit restaurant, se posèrent dans un parc, firent un peu de lèche-vitrine ainsi que plusieurs musées, puis dînèrent une nouvelle fois en tête à tête. Rogue proposa de régler à chaque fois, mais Hermione s'y opposa fermement, connaissant sa situation financière. De plus, étant économe, la sorcière disposait de certaines ressources et ses parents lui avaient donné de l'argent de poche avant qu'elle ne les quitte. (« _On ne sait jamais, si tu dois passer chez Kringotts, ma chérie_ » lui avait dit sa mère en lui adressant un tendre sourire. « _C'est_ _ **G**_ _ringotts, maman_ » avait aussitôt corrigé sa fille en riant). En fin de compte, ils se mirent d'accord pour partager les frais. Le ciel était bleu, la température douce et le temps agréable. Le remède, lui aussi, s'était révélé efficace : Hermione débordait désormais d'énergie et put manger et boire sans se restreindre. Durant cette journée, Rogue et elle n'étaient plus personne. Le poids du monde ne pesait plus sur leurs épaules : Ils vivaient tout simplement et profitaient du moment présent. Mais l'ancien espion ne pouvait s'empêcher de contrôler les environs et ses individus, ou encore de tirer nerveusement sur la manche de son manteau qui recouvrait son bras gauche. Dans ces moments-là, Hermione se rapprochait un peu plus de lui pour lui prendre le bras en question ou la main, tout en lui adressant un sourire affectueux ou quelques mots bienveillants. Comme le sorcier l'avait si souvent pensé, son bonheur suffisait au sien. Mais ce qu'il refusait encore de croire, c'était que celui-ci se nourrissait de sa propre présence.

\- _Merci pour cette journée_ , le remercia Hermione lorsqu'ils rentrèrent chez lui. Elle avait le teint frais et les joues délicieusement rosies par les activités qu'ils avaient partagées aujourd'hui.

\- _Merci à toi_ , lui répondit sincèrement Rogue en accrochant son manteau dans le hall d'entrée. Ce geste, pourtant si simple, n'échappa pas au regard de son interlocutrice qui y vit là une envie de se poser, de s'arrêter ici, dans tous les sens du terme.

\- _Severus.._

\- _Je ne peux pas, Hermione_ , la coupa-t-il aussitôt, catégorique. La concernée sentit alors une boule naître au creux de son estomac, comme si elle venait d'avaler son cœur.

\- _Pardon ?_

\- _Je sais très bien ce que tu t'apprêtes à me demander,_ poursuivit-il en faisant allusion à ses aptitudes en légilimancie. _Tu as cette idée en tête depuis que nous sommes partis, mais elle est vouée à l'échec. Je ne peux pas retourner à Poudlard, c'est fini tout ça._

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?_ se força-t-elle à lui demander. Rogue passa une main nerveuse dans ses longs cheveux noirs. Il avait l'air d'avoir redouté cette conversation autant qu'elle.

\- _J'ai été viré par Dolores Ombrage qui est devenue directrice de l'école ainsi que celle des Serpentard. Elle a tous les pouvoirs maintenant, tous les droits. Je ne peux pas revenir à Poudlard comme si de rien n'était. Si je le fais, elle n'hésitera pas à m'envoyer à Azkaban comme elle a essayé de le faire avec Dumbledore. De toute manière, Poudlard va certainement fermer après les examens.._

\- _Mais si Dumbledore revient.._

\- _Dumbledore ne reviendra pas,_ affirma-t-il sèchement. _À moins que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne se décide à aller faire une petite promenade de santé au ministère de la magie_ , ajouta-t-il avec dérision. _Tu dois apprendre à abandonner, Hermione._

\- _Et quel bien ça ferait ?_ rétorqua-t-elle en croisant les bras.

\- _Beaucoup._ Hermione soupira, s'efforçant de garder son calme.

\- _Comment.. Comment peux-tu dire tout ça si facilement ? Comment peux-tu être aussi serein alors que je bouillonne à l'intérieur ?_

\- _Je suis tout sauf serein,_ se défendit Rogue d'une voix ferme. _Ce n'est pas plus facile pour toi que pour moi. J'ai essayé de mettre de la distance entre nous après le bal de Noël.. C'était difficile, mais je l'ai fait quand même, ce qui ne t'as pas empêché de revenir vers moi. Maintenant, je dois encore me débarrasser de toi alors que je n'en ai pas du tout envie. Et en plus de ça, c'est à moi qu'incombe la lourde tâche de te ramener à la réalité !_

\- _C'est normal que je sois revenue vers toi ! J'avais peur_ , répliqua Hermione avec colère. _Et j'ai toujours peur ! Comment pourrais-je te laisser seul alors que Voldemort et ses mangemorts peuvent s'en prendre à toi à n'importe quel moment ? Tu crois que j'arrive à trouver le sommeil à Poudlard en ayant conscience de tout ça ? Je me réveille chaque jour dans la même chambre que Pansy et Tracey, mais elles ne sont plus là. L'une ne se rappelle plus du monde dans lequel elle a grandi et l'autre n'est plus en vie ! Alors imagine si j'apprends que toi aussi.._

\- _Hermione.._

\- _Enfin bref_ , reprit-elle en essayant de dominer ses émotions. _Tu veux te montrer généreux et bienveillant, mais c'est tout le contraire._ _Je t'ai enfin retrouvé et tu cherches encore à te débarrasser de moi ou à t'enfuir ! J'ai l'impression d'essayer d'attraper de la fumée à mains nues.._

\- _C'est justement pour ça que je.._

\- _On pourrait trouver une solution_.. _Demander de l'aide à un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ainsi, tu serais en sécurité et on pourrait continuer à se voir.._

\- _Et si je n'en avais pas envie ?_

\- _Quoi ?_

\- _Tu m'as bien entendu,_ poursuivit Rogue qui commençait à faire les cent pas dans le vestibule. _Cesse donc d'essayer de chercher des solutions à un problème insoluble. J'étais très heureux de te retrouver et de passer la journée avec toi, mais également incroyablement inquiet. Des mangemorts auraient pu débarquer à n'importe quel moment et te tuer ! De plus, Potter va finir par en avoir marre de tout ça et vos rapports vont se dégrader définitivement. Sans oublier que les autres vont également te mépriser s'ils apprennent l'existence de notre complicité.._

\- _Je me fiche des autres !_ s'exclama alors Hermione. _Et si tu parles de mes amis, sache que j'ai confiance en eux ! Ils me soutiendront et toi aussi ! Après tout, tu leur as tant appris au sein de l'Armée de Dumbledore.._ Rogue leva les yeux au ciel, visiblement peu convaincu. Ils étaient loin d'être sur la même longueur d'onde cette fois-ci.

\- _Et qu'est-ce que tu fais des mangemorts ?_

\- _Je n'ai pas peur d'eux,_ affirma courageusement la brune.

\- _Tu n'as donc pas conscience du danger ? C'est une chose que d'être oppressée et tyrannisée par une fouine du ministère, mais ça en est une autre que d'être torturée ou tuée par Le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses partisans ! Si tu ne peux pas choisir raisonnablement, alors laisse-moi le faire pour toi. Choisis Potter et oublie-moi._ Hermione eut soudain un petit rire nerveux qui n'avait rien de joyeux.

\- _Je ne suis pas plus en sécurité avec Harry qu'avec toi_ _! Je te rappelle qu'il est l'ennemi principal de Voldemort ! Si malgré tout ça, tu cherches encore à te débarrasser de moi.._

\- _Je préférerais plutôt que tu te débarrasses de_ _ **moi**_ _!_ répliqua-t-il, torturé.

\- _Est-ce si difficile pour toi de comprendre et accepter d'être aimé ?_

\- _C'est parce que je ne le mérite pas.. Ou plutôt, plus. Plus depuis ce jour-là._ Hermione le regarda avec un mélange de peine et d'incompréhension. Elle était loin d'imaginer qu'il faisait référence à la nuit où Harry avait survécu au maléfice de Voldemort grâce au sacrifice de sa mère. _Écoute, Hermione.. Il y a quelque chose que je dois t'avouer_ , lui dit alors Rogue en posant ses deux mains sur ses épaules.

\- _Tu peux tout me dire_ , _Severus,_ lui assura doucement cette dernière.

Elle avait le cœur si pur, et lui l'âme si sombre, qu'il ne se sentit bientôt plus digne de la toucher. Il lui adressa alors un faible sourire et retira ses mains de ses épaules, l'invitant silencieusement à le suivre dans le salon. Ainsi, il lui offrait la possibilité de partir, de s'enfuir, de ne pas connaître. Mais Hermione était brave, curieuse et loyale, si bien qu'elle décida de le suivre jusqu'à la prochaine pièce.

\- _Toi et moi.. C'est impossible_ , lui dit-il une fois qu'elle l'eut rejoint.

\- _Seulement si tu penses que ça l'est,_ lui répondit-elle en croisant à nouveau les bras, mais le sourire n'y était plus. Rogue se retourna alors vers son ancienne assistante afin de la regarder droit dans le yeux. La vérité, rien que la vérité. C'était ce qu'il lui devait.

\- _Tu ne comprends pas.. J'ai forcé le destin._

\- _Forcé le destin ?_ répéta Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. Le sorcier prit une profonde inspiration avant de poursuivre. De par son rôle d'espion, dire la vérité se révélait parfois bien plus compliqué pour lui que de mentir.

\- _Exactement. J'ai.. J'ai jeté un sort au Choixpeau lors de ton arrivée à Poudlard._

\- _Tu as.. quoi ? À qui ?_ demanda-t-elle, pensant avoir mal entendu.

\- _J'ai jeté un sort au Choixpeau lors de ton arrivée à Poudlard_ , répéta-t-il en serrant les poings. _Voilà la vérité_ , _celle que j'ai dissimulée pendant toutes ces années. Je t'ai aperçue ce soir-là et.. Tu m'as fait penser à mon amie d'enfance, ma première amie.. Et bien plus. Je ne saurais te dire pourquoi,_ _mais tu lui ressemblais.._

\- _Lily_ , murmura Hermione pour elle-même. C'était elle, Lily Potter, la femme dont il avait plusieurs fois prononcé le nom malgré lui.

\- _J'étais assis à côté du professeur Chourave qui avait avec elle le registre des nouveaux élèves.. Naturellement, je lui ai demandé davantage d'informations à ton sujet. Tu avais piqué ma curiosité. Née-moldue, intelligente, excellait à l'école.. Décidément, tu ressemblais bien à Lily. Alors j'ai été tenté et je l'ai fait. J'ai jeté un sort au Choixpeau pour qu'il t'envoie à Serpentard.. Ma maison, celle où elle n'a jamais été envoyée._

Hermione resta là, bouche bée et les bras ballants, ne sachant comment réagir. On aurait dit que le temps venait de s'arrêter. Ainsi, elle n'avait jamais réellement appartenu à la maison Serpentard ? Alors qu'elle en avait été nommée préfète ?

 _-_ _Tu.. Tu mens.. Tu me joues un tour, pas vrai ? Ce n'est pas possible autrement_ , répondit-elle finalement en lâchant un rire nerveux.

\- _J'aimerais bien, mais non, c'est bel et bien ce que j'ai fait_ , assura Rogue, honteux. _J'ai agi avec égoïsme.. Mais je l'ai vite regretté. Je soupçonne Dumbledore de l'avoir deviné dès le début. Il t'as accordé une seconde chance, une autre opportunité de coiffer le Choixpeau.. Mais tu as préféré rester à Serpentard, un choix très noble, mais pas le plus adapté malheureusement.._

\- _Mais.. Le Choixpeau est pourtant investi de l'intelligence des quatre fondateurs.._

\- _Cela ne le rend pas parfait pour autant. Comme je l'ai démontré, un sorcier expérimenté peut l'influencer, et ce, en usant d'un puissant sortilège de Confusion. Je suis loin d'en être fier, mais c'est la vérité, et je te la devais._

\- _Alors.. J'aurais dû être à Gryffondor avec Harry et Ron ?_

\- _Précisément._ Hermione commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

\- _Tu es en train de me dire.. Que c'est à cause de toi que j'ai failli me faire tuer par un troll des montagnes en première année ? Que l'on s'est moqué de moi jusqu'à l'harcèlement, car j'étais une née-moldue dans la maison du plus grand adorateur de sang-pur ? Pendant tout ce temps, j'ai fait gagné des points à cette maison qui n'était pas la mienne.. À_ _ **ta**_ _maison. J'en suis même devenue préfète.._

\- _Je t'ai volé les plus belles années de ta vie par égoïsme et je le regrette sincèrement,_ reprit Rogue en baissant les yeux _. On ne se serait jamais rapproché sans mon intervention.. Pas que j'en avais l'intention, mais c'est un fait. Notre relation est fondée sur le mensonge et l'illusion.. Alors pourquoi vouloir la maintenir ?_

\- _Harry avait donc raison_ , déclara Hermione, plus pour elle-même que pour le sorcier qui se tenait devant elle. Ce dernier releva alors la tête et s'aperçut qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- _Potter ?_

\- _Il m'a dit que tu ne voyais en moi qu'un reflet de Lily, sa mère.. Que c'est uniquement car je lui ressemblais que nous nous sommes rapprochés.._

\- _Ce n'est pas.. Ce n'est pas entièrement ça.._

\- _Est-ce que c'est vrai ?_ demanda la brune d'une voix forte, mais tremblante. Cette fois-ci, Rogue n'eut aucune hésitation : Il prit son courage à deux mains et se rapprocha d'elle, déterminé à lui faire part de ses véritables sentiments.

\- _Hermione.. Tu es tout sauf un reflet de Lily à mes yeux, même si je t'ai d'abord vue ainsi, je l'avoue. Tu lui ressembles énormément moralement, mais vous êtes deux personnes très différentes et je l'ai appris cette année. Vous êtes toutes les deux intelligentes, talentueuses et courageuses, mais tu es encore plus gentille qu'elle ne l'était et également plus sérieuse et loyale. Si tu n'avais été qu'un reflet de Lily.. J'aurais probablement gardé mes distances, tu sais. Mais.._

\- _Mais ?_ Hermione le fixait désormais avec intensité, serrant les dents afin de ne pas laisser échapper les larmes qui menaçaient de rouler sur ses joues. Rogue accrocha son regard, le plus beau qu'il ne lui avait été donné de connaître, et lui adressa un sourire honnête.

\- _C'est Hermione Granger qui m'a fait découvrir le véritable amour, pas Lily Evans_ , lui dit-il alors. _C'est toi et toi seule qui a réussi à faire fondre un cœur qui était gelé depuis des années. Et en t'avouant ce secret, je voulais te rendre ta liberté, quitte à ce que tu me détestes.._

Cela semblait avoir fonctionné, car Hermione détestait bel et bien Severus Rogue à cet instant. Elle le détestait, car il avait joué avec son destin et l'avait manipulé à sa guise. Elle le détestait, car il avait choisi de lui faire part de ses véritables sentiments après lui avoir avoué tout cela. Et enfin, elle le détestait, car elle l'aimait avec passion malgré tout, ce qui était complètement illogique.

\- _Je vois_ , parvint-elle finalement à articuler en séchant ses larmes avec la manche de sa veste. Qu'aurait-elle pu répondre ? Leur histoire était digne d'une tragédie.

\- _Je suis désolé.. C'était le seul moyen_ , s'excusa à nouveau Rogue. Hermione ne répondit pas et se contenta de fouiller dans un petit sac en perles auquel elle avait ajouté un sortilège d'Extension. Elle en sortit bientôt un vieux livre qui n'était autre que le manuel de potions du Prince de Sang-Mêlé.

\- _Tiens.. Je devais te le rendre_ , déclara-t-elle en le lui tendant. _Il a fait trop de dégâts._ À sa grande surprise, Rogue refusa d'un geste de main avant de répondre :

\- _Tu peux le garder.. En tant que Princesse de Sang-Mêlé._

\- _Je n'en veux pas_ , rétorqua Hermione sans préciser si elle parlait également du titre qu'il venait de lui donner. _D'ailleurs, je n'aurais jamais dû te l'emprunter. Ce livre.. est une malédiction._ Rogue accepta alors le manuel sans un mot, le regard soudain vide et dénué de tout éclat.

\- _Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout. Tu aurais dû aller à Gryffondor.. Ces choses-là ne se seraient pas passées._ Encore une fois, la brune mit du temps à formuler une réponse.

\- _Ce qui est fait est fait_ , finit-elle par conclure en reculant d'un pas. _Je crois.. Je crois que je vais avoir besoin de temps avant d'accepter tout ça._ Et sur ces mots, elle s'en alla, laissant Rogue seul dans le salon froid et mal éclairé.

\- _Prend soin de toi_ , la pria ce dernier dans un murmure inaudible. Mais Hermione n'était pas tout à fait partie, du moins, pas encore.

\- _Severus ?_ l'appela-t-elle de l'autre pièce. Le concerné se rapprocha du mur qui les séparait, surpris qu'elle utilise encore son prénom, qui plus est avec une telle douceur.

\- _Oui ?_ Il l'entendit prendre une profonde respiration avant de reprendre.

\- _La prochaine fois que l'on se verra, si prochaine fois il y a_.. _Sache que j'aurais fait mon choix_ , lui dit-elle derrière la cloison. _Tu peux en être certain. Et si je te choisis définitivement.. Tu ne pourras plus te débarrasser de moi._ Le sorcier esquissa un léger sourire et frôla le mur du bout des doigts. Au plus profond de son être, il ne demandait pas mieux. Si tel était le cas, il n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de faire avec. Il l'avait trop souvent repoussé en essayant de lui faire entendre raison, de sorte que l'idée même d'une prochaine fois lui semblait insupportable. Si après ce soir, Hermione estimait qu'elle l'aimait encore, lui plus qu'un autre, alors au diable la peur et les convenances : Il abandonnerait les ténèbres et se tournerait vers le soleil. _Et une dernière chose_ , reprit la concernée avant de quitter les lieux. _Dumbledore reviendra à Poudlard, j'en suis sûre._

Là-dessus, Hermione s'en alla et, après avoir vérifié que la rue était déserte, fit un mouvement de baguette pour appeler le Magicobus. Rogue s'approcha de la fenêtre et regarda sa silhouette disparaître, persuadé qu'elle ne le quitterait jamais réellement, et ce, même si elle ne revenait jamais, car elle tourmenterait son cœur et son esprit pour toujours. Sur le chemin plutôt mouvementé du retour, Hermione retrouva la fleur que ce dernier lui avait offerte lors du bal de Noël, enfouie dans l'obscurité de son petit sac en perles. Le Magicobus déposa la jeune sorcière non loin de Pré-au-Lard et celle-ci entreprit d'en arracher les pétales au rythme de ses pas, tout en restant attentive aux alentours. Se promener seul hors de Poudlard était loin d'être recommandé dans le climat actuel, alors mieux valait jouer la prudence.

\- _Severus.. Harry.. Severus.. Harry_ , compta-t-elle inlassablement, tandis que ses jambes la menaient vers le château. À vouloir choisir de la sorte entre deux sorciers, en méritait-elle un ?

Bientôt, le dernier pétale s'écrasa au sol, et le résultat qui vint avec arracha un léger sourire à Hermione. Elle avait dû parsemer son chemin pour arriver jusque-là alors qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse au fond de son cœur. En effet, cette dernière lui avait été donnée dès son premier jour à Poudlard. Ombrage, ayant espéré ne plus jamais revoir la préfète aux cheveux bouclés, manqua de s'étrangler avec son thé trois fois trop sucré lorsqu'elle prit connaissance de son retour. Elle faillit ordonner à Rusard de la suspendre par les pieds dans un cachot inutilisé, mais se ravisa au dernier moment (à la grande déception de celui-ci), préférant passer ses nerfs sur une ou deux assiettes en porcelaine. Ce fut avec un enthousiasme assez modéré que la jeune fille rejoignit son dortoir ce soir-là. Elle avait l'impression que quelque chose lui manquait, comme la chaleur de deux bras qui l'enveloppaient tendrement ou le parfum d'une chemise qui respirait les herbes, la menthe et les épices.

La première chose qu'elle fit le lendemain fut de rendre visite à Luna pour la remercier de s'être occupée de Pattenrond durant son absence. La brune avait préféré le confier à la Serdaigle plutôt qu'à Ginny qui aurait sans doute été trop occupée avec un certain sorcier aux cheveux blond platine. De plus, Luna avait une véritable passion pour les animaux et les créatures magiques, ainsi qu'un collier de bouchon de bièraubeurre qui plaisait beaucoup à Pattenrond. Malheureusement, les deux amies ne purent continuer leur conversation bien longtemps, car d'énormes hauts-parleurs installés çà et là dans le château annoncèrent bientôt :

« _8h00 : Les élèves sont priés de se rendre dans la Grande Salle afin de consommer leur petit-déjeuner, sous peine de devoir sauter un repas. Je rappelle également que selon le décret d'éducation numéro cent vingt-neuf, il est désormais interdit de se rendre dans une salle commune autre que celle de sa propre maison. Toute infraction à cette règle entraînera une perte de cinquante points_ ».

La brune s'en alla instinctivement, oubliant momentanément qu'elle n'avait jamais réellement fait partie de la maison Serpentard et qu'elle ne lui devait donc aucun compte. La semaine de révision avait beau commencer aujourd'hui à Poudlard, les emplois du temps restaient réglés comme du papier à musique, ce que ne tardèrent pas à découvrir Harry, Ron et Hermione. En effet, leur journée avait été divisée en différents créneaux horaires, de sorte que les Gryffondor passèrent la matinée en serres de botanique avec les Poufsouffle, tandis que les Serpentard et les Serdaigle testèrent leurs connaissances en histoire de la magie. Ne pouvant prendre leur repas à la même table, le trio dû patienter jusqu'à quatorze heures pour se réunir lors de la pause. En apercevant Harry et Ron devant la bibliothèque, Hermione accourut vers eux pour les enlacer affectueusement, mais Ombrage les sépara rapidement d'un coup de baguette.

\- _Je n'en peux plus de cette vieille mégère_ , déclara Ron, tandis que la concernée s'éloignait en rappelant à tout le monde le décret d'éducation numéro vingt-six. Fred et George, qui passaient par là, lui conseillèrent de mieux choisir ses mots s'il ne voulait pas passer le restant de ses jours à nettoyer les récompenses de la salle des trophées.

\- _Tu es revenue juste à temps_ , poursuivit Fred en s'adressant à Hermione. Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur.

\- _Selon Rusard, Ombrage a l'intention de renvoyer tous les élèves ne se trouvant pas au château, et ce, à partir d'aujourd'hui,_ expliqua George.

\- _Il s'en réjouissait tout en quittant son bureau, le bougre !_

\- _Je suis sûr qu'elle l'a fait exprès,_ commenta-t-elle en pensant à Pansy et Blaise, mais également aux sœurs Patil.

\- _Mais qu'est-ce que vous faisiez là-bas ?_ coupa Harry.

\- _Oh, trois fois rien.._

\- _On récupérait juste certaines de nos affaires_ , justifia Fred d'un air faussement innocent.

\- _Vous allez vous attirer des ennuis_ , les avertit alors Hermione. _Et puis, qu'est-ce que vous faites près de la bibliothèque ?_ ajouta-t-elle d'un air suspicieux.

\- _Quelle question ! On s'en va réviser nos A.S.P.I.C évidemment. Pas vrai, Freddie ?_

\- _Plutôt deux fois qu'une, Georgie ! Pour qui est-ce que tu nous prends ?_

Là-dessus, les jumeaux s'en allèrent, loin d'avoir réussi à convaincre Harry et Hermione qui se demandaient ce qu'ils pouvaient bien avoir derrière la tête cette fois-ci.

\- _Si on en croit Angelina, ils ont passé le week-end à chercher comment détruire ces horribles hauts-parleurs.._

\- _En tout cas, ce n'est pas moi qui vais chercher à les en empêcher, même si je suis préfet_ , assura Harry en observant Ombrage retirer des points à Seamus sous prétexte qu'il respirait trop fort.

\- _À qui le dis-tu ! On se croirait à Azkaban_ , confirma Ron avec rancœur. _Rien qu'hier, j'ai failli recevoir une retenue à cause de ma cravate mal nouée._ Le Gryffondor continua sur sa lancée en avouant à Hermione que Hagrid avait été injustement renvoyé quelques jours plus tôt. _Au moins, il sera resté jusqu'à la fin des cours, contrairement à Trelawney et Ro.. Aïe ! Euh, tiens, ce serait pas Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête là-bas ?_ se rattrapa-t-il après que Harry lui ait donné un coup de coude.

Hermione se mordit alors la lèvre inférieure en réalisant qu'elle ne leur avait encore rien dit au sujet de Rogue. Son silence avait laissé penser à Harry qu'elle était rentrée bredouille, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait le cas. Elle l'avait bel et bien retrouvé, sans pour autant réussir à le ramener à Poudlard. La concernée conduit alors ses deux meilleurs amis jusqu'au viaduc pour qu'ils puissent en parler sans risquer d'être entendus ou interrompus. Le viaduc était un des ponts du château qui servait à relier la cour d'entrée à celle de l'extérieur. La nuit, les hauts flambeaux noirs qui bordaient chacun de ses côtés éclairaient les horizons. Ce fut à cet endroit précis qu'elle décida de leur raconter les grandes lignes de son récit.

\- _Je n'arrive pas à y croire_ , déclara finalement Harry en retenant un juron. Comment un professeur de Poudlard avait-il pu ensorceler le Choixpeau magique, et ce, sous le nez de Dumbledore ? Cela ne faisait que renforcer l'aversion qu'il ressentait à l'égard de l'ancien maître des potions.

\- _Je ne pensais même pas que c'était possible_ , avoua tristement Hermione.

\- _Vous savez ce que ça signifie au moins ?_ leur demanda Ron avec effroi. _Avec Ombrage à la tête de Poudlard, tous les futurs première année seront envoyés à Serpentard ! Adieu le temps des quatre maisons.._

\- _Pour ça, il faudrait déjà qu'elle ne ferme pas l'école_ , fit justement remarquer Harry.

\- _Mais manipuler le Choixpeau.. C'est illégal, non ?_ demanda Hermione, inquiète.

\- _Sûrement.. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui va arrêter ce sale crapaud. En tout cas, c'est vraiment injuste.. Passer cinq ans à Serpentard à cause des caprices d'une vieille chauve-souris !_ Pour une fois, Hermione ne reprit même pas Ron. _Il a dû se dire que tu étais parfaite pour l'aider à remporter la coupe des Quatre Maisons_ , ajouta-t-il avec une grimace. _En tout cas, j'ai toujours su que tu n'avais rien à voir avec eux !_

\- _Mais tu n'as rien soupçonné pour autant_ , releva-t-elle alors. _J'ai été envoyée à Serpentard.. J'en suis même devenue préfète, et ça ne nous a pas empêché de devenir amis, Ron._

\- _Oui, mais c'est parce que tu appartenais à Gryffondor au fond_ , essaya-t-il de se justifier.

Ron et Hermione commencèrent à se chamailler gentiment et Harry sentit une vague de solitude l'envahir. Il y a presque cinq ans, le Choixpeau avait sérieusement envisagé de l'envoyer à Serpentard au lieu de Gryffondor. Au final, il était le seul du trio à avoir réellement sa place là-bas. Plongé dans ses pensées, le brun se mit à gratter machinalement sa cicatrice, puis s'arrêta lorsque Hermione se rapprocha de lui pour lui prendre la main. Il la serra alors contre la sienne, heureux qu'elle soit revenue. Sa présence, sa voix, son sourire.. Tout chez elle lui avait manqué.

\- _Il faudrait que j'en parle à Ginny, mais quand ?_ se demanda la préfète, tandis qu'ils rentraient tous les trois au château. _Les quatrième année ont encore cours.._

\- _En parlant d'elle.. Ron ?_

\- _Ne m'y fais pas penser, Harry !_

\- _De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?_ Harry esquissa un sourire amusé avant de répondre.

\- _C'est Ron.. L'autre fois, il a surpris Ginny et Malefoy en train de se bécoter à l'angle d'un couloir._ Les oreilles du concerné s'empourprèrent brusquement.

\- _Je ne peux plus la regarder en face depuis ! Au moins, Percy avait meilleur goût ! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle sorte avec lui.._

\- _C'est vrai que c'est surprenant_ , ironisa Harry en échangeant un regard entendu avec sa petite amie.

\- _Jamais je ne l'aurais vu venir_ , affirma cette dernière en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Ron, lui, avait l'air affligé.

\- _Imaginez un peu comment mes parents vont réagir en apprenant ça !_

\- _Eh bien, pour commencer, ils ne le sauront pas avant cet été puisque l'on ne peut plus envoyer de courrier à personne. Nouvelle mesure_ , ajouta-t-il brièvement en voyant Hermione froncer les sourcils.

\- _Les futures réunions de famille vont être atroces ! Bonjour l'ambiance !_

\- _Tu aurais préféré qu'elle te pique Luna ?_ le taquina-t-elle alors.

\- _Luna ? Pourquoi Luna ?_ demanda Ron d'une voix soudain plus aïgue.Puis il changea alors de sujet en leur montrant le bleu que lui avait fait Graup récemment.

Une fois la semaine de révision écoulée, les examens de fin d'année arrivèrent et furent répartis sur deux semaines. Malgré les circonstances actuelles, Hermione restait fidèle à elle-même et ne pouvait s'empêcher de répéter à Harry et Ron que les résultats des B.U.S.E étaient primordiaux pour leur avenir, car c'était eux qui déterminaient les cours qu'ils pourraient suivre en sixième et septième année. Agacé d'avoir le droit au même refrain tous les jours (et également d'avoir été privé d'encre autocorrectrice lors de l'épreuve de sortilèges), Ron lança un après-midi :

\- _Alors, Harry, tu as déjà choisi ?_

\- _Choisi quoi ?_ demanda ce dernier, tandis qu'ils se rendaient tous les trois à leur dernier examen de la journée : Celui de défense contre les forces du Mal.

\- _Tu sais bien_ , continua le Gryffondor, bien décidé à taquiner Hermione qui marchait devant eux, le nez plongé dans un bouquin. _Où est-ce que tu comptes t'inscrire_ _après la fermeture de Poudlard ? Durmstrang ou Beauxbâtons ?_

Cette remarque, bien que lancée sur le ton de la plaisanterie, énerva la jeune sorcière au point de la déstabiliser. Le soir même, elle décida de ne plus adresser la parole à Ron, persuadée qu'il avait fait exprès de la décontenancer pour qu'elle rate cette matière. Les deux amis finirent néanmoins par se réconcilier quelques jours plus tard, après l'épreuve pratique d'astronomie surveillée par les professeurs Marchebank et Tofty. Ce soir-là, les élèves de cinquième année assistèrent à une sinistre scène du haut de la plus grande tour du château : Dolores Ombrage, accompagnée de plusieurs Aurors du ministère de la magie, tenta d'arrêter McGonagall, persuadée que cette dernière connaissait la location de Dumbledore et refusait de coopérer. La directrice des Gryffondor fut alors frappée de plein fouet avec quatre éclairs de Stupéfixion. Dans un mélange de choc et de panique, Hermione poussa un petit cri, Harry se cogna l'arcade sourcilière contre son téléscope, et Ron renversa de l'encre sur sa carte du ciel. Au final, McGonagall fut immédiatement envoyée à St-Mangouste et le trio passa le reste de la nuit à ressasser l'horrible scène sous la cape d'invisibilité.

Les jours qui suivirent furent très éprouvants pour les élèves de Gryffondor. En effet, sur cinq victimes, trois avaient un jour appartenu à leur maison, dont leur directrice. C'était maintenant au tour de Drago de réconforter et soutenir Ginny. Il savait ce que c'était que de perdre son directeur de maison, bien qu'il ait plutôt eu tendance à ressentir du mépris envers Rogue, et non de l'admiration. Les Poufsouffle se montraient également compatissants envers leurs camarades et ne quittaient plus le professeur Chourave d'une semelle, de peur qu'il ne lui arrive également quelque chose. Cet évènement sembla produire un déclic chez les jumeaux Weasley qui ne pensaient plus qu'à une chose : Venger McGonagall, et ce, le plus rapidement possible.

La dernière épreuve des B.U.S.E prit place un jeudi à quatorze heures. Il s'agissait de celle d'histoire de la magie. Tandis que Neville semblait pleurer sur son parchemin, Harry observait Hermione remplir frénétiquement le sien tout en se demandant si elle n'allait pas finir par déborder sur la table. Un peu plus loin à droite, Ron semblait plongé dans la contemplation de sa plume et Lavande triturait nerveusement ses cheveux. Harry plongea une main dans les siens, toujours aussi indomptables, puis reporta son attention sur la question numéro six. « _Associez à chaque ministre de la magie l'évènement qui a marqué son mandat_ » lit-il tout en grattant machinalement la cicatrice sur son front. Il soupira avant de passer à la question sept qui traitait des guerres entre les géants.

\- _Il vous reste trente minutes_ , déclara l'examinateur d'une voix claironnante.

Hermione accéléra la cadence, ce qui lui valut un regard à la fois envieux et impressionné de la part de Drago Malefoy. À côté d'elle, Harry et Ron semblaient avancer aussi vite que deux Veracrasses. Pourtant, elle leur avait prêté ses notes. Harry s'étendit alors sur son pupitre et ferma les yeux, essayant de se rappeler les cours ennuyeux du professeur Binns. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Tout ce dont il se souvenait, c'était des parties de pendu jouées avec Ron et des bavardages échangés avec ce dernier. Bientôt, le sommeil l'arracha à son parchemin et la clarté de la Grande Salle laissa place à l'ombre. Harry se trouvait désormais dans un endroit sombre et lugubre qui lui était étrangement familier. Et là, il le vit.. Lord Voldemort. Le mage noir était en train de torturer Sirius, son parrain, en usant du sortilège Doloris.

\- _Endoloris ! Endoloris !_ _ **ENDOLORIS !**_

Aussitôt, le corps du sorcier se crispa de douleur et il laissa échapper une plainte déchirante qui résonna dans la salle d'examen. Harry s'était effondré au sol en criant, sa cicatrice en feu, s'attirant au passage les regards interdits de ses camarades. Sirius était en sérieux danger.


	28. Pris entre deux feux

Hermione reconnut aussitôt cette voix dont le cri lui déchira le cœur et lui transperça les tympans. Elle appartenait à Harry qui peinait à se relever, le souffle court. Si les autres élèves s'étaient contentés de se retourner en affichant de grands yeux ronds, la sorcière en question avait entrepris de se frayer un chemin vers lui. Seulement, le professeur chargé de surveiller l'examen ne tarda pas à lui couper la route avant de lui ordonner de retourner à sa place. Hermione obéit à contrecœur, lançant des regards inquiets par-dessus son épaule, mais Harry était bien trop troublé pour ne serait-ce que les remarquer. L'enseignant s'approcha alors de ce dernier, réclama la supervision de deux préfets (Ernie leva aussitôt la main pour se proposer, tandis que Lavande bondit littéralement de sa chaise), puis l'escorta jusqu'à l'extérieur. Ron avait évidemment levé les yeux de son parchemin et son regard oscillait désormais entre ses deux meilleurs amis, ne sachant quoi penser. Le cri poussé par Harry n'avait rien eu d'un cri normal comme ceux qui échappaient souvent au roux lorsqu'il rêvait d'araignées. Non, le sien ressemblait davantage à une complainte, à un cri d'effroi teinté de détresse. Avait-il eu une autre vision ? Pendant une poignée de minutes qui leur parurent interminables, Hermione garda les yeux rivés sur la porte, tandis que Ron faisait danser nerveusement ses doigts sur la table. Au final, le professeur revint sans Harry qui avait préféré aller faire un tour à l'infirmerie plutôt que de terminer son examen. Mais cette déclaration n'avait été qu'un subterfuge : Une fois hors de portée, le Gryffondor avait rebroussé chemin tout en faisant attention à ne pas tomber sur Peeves ou Rusard. Depuis, il faisait les cent pas devant la Grande Salle, attendant le retour de Ron et Hermione avec une fébrilité grandissante. Heureusement, les deux concernés ne le laissèrent pas seul bien longtemps et en sortirent presque aussitôt, l'un prétextant qu'il « ne se voyait pas aller plus loin de toute façon » et l'autre affirmant qu'elle « avait déjà répondu à toutes les questions ». En vérité, ils étaient bien trop inquiets pour rester assis sagement à leur table, et Harry se serait certainement senti reconnaissant si la peur de retrouver Sirius mort ne lui oppressait pas l'estomac. À l'abri des regards indiscrets, il leur raconta alors la scène dont il avait été témoin quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- _Je croyais que Voldemort ne pouvait plus infiltrer ton esprit !_ s'étonna Hermione, presque scandalisée. Harry leva les yeux au ciel avant de répondre. Il avait l'air plus tendu que jamais.

\- _Ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus important à l'heure actuelle, Hermione !_

\- _Si, justement ! J'étais persuadée que Severus.._

\- « _Severus ?_ » répéta Ron en se tournant vers elle. _Tu l'appelles par son prénom maintenant ?_ Son aversion pour l'ancien maître des potions ne semblait pas avoir diminué, contrairement chez certains membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore qui avaient appris à l'apprécier.

\- _On s'en fiche de lui, Ron !_ répondit Harry avec agacement. _C'est exactement comme avec ton père ! Il faut aller sauver Sirius !_

\- _Là, maintenant ?_

\- _Non, non, on va aller boire une petite bièraubeurre avant_ , ironisa-t-il alors. _À ton avis ?_

\- _Mais on ne peut pas s'en aller comme ça !_ rétorqua Ron en faisant de grands gestes. _Ombrage nous a interdit de sortir du château ! On ne peut même plus aller à Pré-au-Lard._ Pour une fois, Hermione semblait partager son avis.

\- _Il a raison, Harry_ , affirma-t-elle calmement. _Tu as entendu Fred et George l'autre fois. Elle a l'intention de renvoyer tous les élèves ne se trouvant pas à Poudlard, si ce n'est pas déjà fait.._

\- _Et alors ? Il nous suffit de trouver un moyen de sortir sans être vus !_

\- _Pour ça, on aura besoin de ta cape d'invisibilité et de la carte du Maraudeur.._

\- _Exactement_ , acquiesça le brun. Et là-dessus, il attrapa Ron par le bras, direction la tour de Gryffondor. Hermione leur emboîta le pas, néanmoins toujours aussi partagée.

\- _Attends un peu, Harry !_

\- _On doit se dépêcher, Hermione !_ lui rappela-t-il, mais celle-ci semblait obstinée.

\- _Ça ne te semble pas bizarre tout ça ? Et si.. Et si ce que tu avais vu n'était qu'une illusion ? Voldemort aurait très bien pu t'envoyer cette vision pour te piéger !_ Il s'arrêta l'espace d'un instant, réalisant qu'elle n'avait pas entièrement tort.

\- _Eh bien, tant pis !_ finit-il par répondre. _Je préfère prendre le risque que de ne rien faire ! Si Sirius est vraiment là-bas, il ne tiendra pas bien longtemps ! Il est la seule famille qu'il me reste, Hermione.._

Harry devait avoir touché un point sensible avec cette dernière phrase, car la concernée lui lança un regard rempli de compassion avant de répondre courageusement :

\- _Bien, qu'est-ce que l'on fait alors ?_

\- _Normalement, Sirius est au 12, Square Grimmaurd. Il faut essayer de le contacter_ , proposa intelligemment Ron. _Le problème, c'est que toutes les cheminées du château ont été condamnées._ En entendant cela, Hermione esquissa un sourire à la fois rusé et gêné.

\- _Pas celle du directeur.. Ou plutôt de la directrice_ , assura-t-elle alors.

\- _Mais comment est-ce que l'on va s'y prendre pour l'utiliser ?_

\- _Ce sera la partie la plus simple_ , garantit le brun en pensant à la carte du Maraudeur et aux deux sorciers qui le lui avaient confié.

Une chose était sûre : S'introduire en douce dans le bureau de Dolores Ombrage relevait de la folie. Mais Harry croyait en la véracité de sa vision, alors Hermione s'efforça d'en faire de même. Après tout, elle était sa partenaire, la meilleure de ses amies, et avec Ron, ils formaient le plus beau trio qui soit. Néanmoins, une fois la porte forcée, ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de douter à son tour.

\- _Vous vous rendez compte de ce que l'on est en train de faire ?_ leur demanda-t-il d'une voix incertaine, tandis que Fred et George se débrouillaient pour faire diversion dans le couloir.

\- _Oui, et ça ne peut pas être pire que de se promener sur le toit de Poudlard par une nuit orageuse_ , répondit Harry en relevant la fine cape qui les recouvrait. Il cligna alors des yeux et constata avec regret que la décoration n'avait pas changé.

\- _Si, ça l'est_ , fit remarquer Hermione après avoir jeté un vif coup d'œil à la carte du Maraudeur. _Dépêchons-nous_ , ajouta-t-elle en se ruant vers la cheminée.

Harry fut plus rapide qu'elle et attrapa une poignée de poudre verte qu'il jeta dans l'âtre d'une main tremblante. La Serpentard s'agenouilla à côté de lui, priant mentalement pour que Sirius soit bien en sécurité au 12, Square Grimmaurd. Ron, toujours debout, les rejoignit en jetant des regards angoissés autour de lui. Il avait la désagréable impression que les chatons qui ornaient les murs les surveillaient, prêts à rapporter leurs moindres faits et gestes à leur propriétaire. Mais Harry et Hermione, eux, n'y prêtaient aucune attention : L'un avait la tête plongée dans la cheminée et l'autre se tortillait avec impatience, attendant une réponse. Une minute plus tard, le Gryffondor émergea du tourbillon de flammes verdâtres, l'air encore plus alarmé qu'avant.

\- _Alors ?_ demanda nerveusement Hermione. _Tu as pu parler à Sirius ?_ Harry déglutit avec difficulté avant de lui expliquer qu'il était tombé sur Kreattur à la place.

\- « _Le maître est parti_ » répéta-t-il en plantant son regard dans le sien. _Sirius n'est pas là. Il est avec Voldemort_ , conclut-il en se relevant d'un pas pressé. Hermione l'imita et la carte du Maraudeur glissa de ses genoux pour atterrir au sol. Ron se pencha alors vers le bout de parchemin et fronça les sourcils, à la recherche d'un point en particulier.

\- _En es-tu vraiment sûr, Harry ?_

\- _Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux, Hermione ! Sirius n'était pas là._

\- _Mais.. Tu n'as vu qu'une seule pièce, n'est-ce pas ? Sirius se trouvait peut-être dans une autre_ , suggéra-t-elle raisonnablement. Harry commençait à s'impatienter.

\- _Pourquoi Kreattur m'aurait-il menti ?_

\- _Je ne sais pas, mais il faut penser de manière rationnelle.._

\- _Harry, Hermione !_ s'exclama alors Ron avant d'être rapidement ignoré. Le couple n'était visiblement pas décidé à écouter ce qu'il avait à dire.

\- _Penser de manière rationnelle ?_ répéta Harry en ponctuant sa phrase d'un rire dépourvu de joie. _Je ne pense pas que c'est ce que voudrait Sirius. Il préférerait sans doute que l'on se dépêche d'aller le sauver.. Mais simple intuition, bien sûr,_ ajouta-t-il avec sarcasme.

\- _Allons, ne réagis pas comme ça.._

\- _Écoute, je sais que tu n'apprécies pas avoir tort, Hermione, mais ce sont des choses qui arrivent !_

\- _Les gars !_ appela à nouveau Ron.

\- _Tais-toi un peu, Ronald !_ lança-t-elle sèchement en croisant les bras.

\- _Il ne faut pas toujours essayer de lire entre les lignes !_ reprit Harry. _Parfois, les situations sont juste ce qu'elles sont.. Rien de plus, rien de moins._ _Alors allons-y !_

\- _Je ne sais pas où vous êtes attendus, mais cela devra attendre_ , lança une voix haut-perchée derrière eux.

Le trio fit alors volte-face, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Dolores Ombrage se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte, les joues rosies et le regard perçant. Si les jumeaux n'avaient pas réussi à la retenir, ils avaient au moins eu le mérite de l'avoir fait courir dans tout les sens, comme l'indiquait son apparence débraillée.

\- _Mettez-les là_ , ordonna-t-elle alors en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule _._ Drago Malefoy s'avança aussitôt, tenant fermement Ginny par les deux bras, puis Crabbe et Goyle suivirent, accompagnés de Luna et Neville.

\- _Toi !_ s'exclama Ron à l'adresse du blond. _Espèce de sale petit.._

Mais personne ne sut ce que Drago était réellement, car Ginny le fit taire en lui jetant un regard noir. Pendant ce temps, Hermione récupéra discrètement la carte du Maraudeur et la dissimula sous sa cape.

\- _Où sont Fred et George_? demanda-t-elle une fois cela fait.

\- _Partis,_ répondit simplement la Gryffondor.

\- _Comment ?_

\- _En enfourchant leur balais._

\- _Mais ils n'avaient pas été confisqués ?_

\- _Si, mais tu les connais.. Ils ont forcé le bureau de Rusard_ , expliqua-t-elle naturellement, comme si elle parlait de la pluie et du beau temps. Ils entendirent alors un bruit sourd résonner plus bas, semblable à une explosion.

\- _C'était quoi ça ?_ demanda Neville en essayant de se détacher de l'étreinte de Goyle, en vain. Celui-ci ne fit que lui serrer davantage les poignets (en y prenant visiblement un certain plaisir).

\- _Peeves_ , répondit Luna d'une voix rêveuse. _Ou_ _Lee_ , ajouta-t-elle après réflexion.

\- _On s'en fiche !_ s'exclama soudain Harry, ses pensées toujours tournées vers Sirius.

\- _Exactement !_ approuva Ombrage en passant derrière son bureau pour en fouiller les tiroirs. Le brun ignora sa remarque et attrapa le bras de Ron tout en prenant Hermione par la main.

\- _Il faut y aller !_ leur dit-il sérieusement. Seulement, la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard semblait avoir d'autres plans pour eux.

\- _Hors de question !_ s'écria-t-elle en sortant non pas une, mais six plumes ensorcelées qu'elle disposa en ligne sur son bureau.

\- _Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ demanda Luna en les fixant de ses grands yeux bleus.

\- _Vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt, ma chère,_ rétorqua son interlocutrice, l'air sournois. Puis, en se retournant vers Harry, cette dernière ajouta : _Vous cherchez à rejoindre Dumbledore, n'est-ce pas, Potter ? Inutile de me mentir ! Vous avez tenté de le contacter, je le sais !_

Décidément, la situation devenait de plus en plus insoutenable, pensa le concerné en serrant les poings. Tout cela était d'un ridicule. Il n'avait que faire de Dumbledore à cet instant, tout ce qui comptait pour lui, c'était de sauver Sirius d'une mort imminente. Hermione lui adressa un regard désespéré, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Il lui fallait trouver une solution, car à ce rythme, Harry et Ron ne tarderaient pas à dégainer leur baguette pour stupéfixer Ombrage et ses sbires. Mais à la surprise générale, ce fut cette dernière qui sortit la sienne pour la pointer vers Harry.

\- _Vous savez quoi ? Inutile de discuter_ , reprit-elle d'une voix qui trahissait une certaine excitation. _Je sais que vous ne parlerez pas, Potter. Après tout, vous êtes un parfait petit Gryffondor ! Il me semble donc légitime de devoir user d'un sortilège impardonnable pour vous délier la langue.._

\- _Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !_ intervint aussitôt Neville. Goyle regardait la scène avec un intérêt si vif qu'il en oublia de le faire taire. On aurait dit que sa série préférée venait d'apparaître à l'écran.

\- _C'est illégal !_ ajouta Hermione, horrifiée à cette idée.

\- _Ce que Cornelius ignore ne peut pas lui faire de mal_ , répondit tranquillement Ombrage en retournant le cadre du concerné qui trônait sur son bureau.

\- _Arrêtez !_ s'exclama alors Ron, sur le point de proposer d'échanger les places.

\- _Il y a neuf témoins dans la pièce ! Vous ne vous en sortirez pas comme ça !_ affirma Hermione en s'efforçant de paraître sûre d'elle.

\- _Bien, alors changeons simplement de cible.._

\- _Ne la touchez pas !_ ordonna brusquement Harry.

\- _Je vais me gêner, Potter !_ rétorqua Ombrage avec un petit rire détestable. _Peut-être que j'aurais plus de chance avec une Serpentard.. Eux qui se montrent d'ordinaire si coopératifs et intelligents_ , ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Drago, Crabbe et Goyle.

\- _J'ai compris_ , déclara alors Hermione d'une petite voix. Elle était en train de contempler le bout de ses chaussures, et lorsqu'elle releva la tête, Drago remarqua que ses joues s'étaient empourprées et que ses yeux étaient devenus larmoyants, ce qui lui fit esquisser un léger sourire.

\- _Hermione_ , murmura Ron qui se sentait de plus en plus impuissant. Ombrage, elle, affichait désormais un air triomphant.

\- _Je vais vous y conduire, professeur.. Mais seulement si vous me promettez de ne pas toucher à Harry._ Le brun lui adressa un regard interrogateur. Sa petite amie avait-elle un plan ou était-elle en train d'improviser ?

\- _Me conduire où ça ?_

\- _Là où est cachée.. La chose._

\- _De quelle_ __ _chose parlez-vous exactement, Granger ?_ s'impatienta Ombrage, tandis que Crabbe et Goyle semblaient s'amuser de la situation. Hermione prit une profonde inspiration avant de répondre.

\- _Je vous parle.. De l'arme secrète du professeur Dumbledore_.

Ces quelques mots firent aussitôt l'effet d'une bombe dans le bureau : Hermione, Harry et Ombrage le quittèrent immédiatement en laissant les sept autres sorciers derrière eux. Après quelques minutes d'attente, Ron, qui avait entrepris de faire les cent pas dans la pièce, s'avança vers la fenêtre pour tenter d'apercevoir les silhouettes de ses deux meilleurs amis.

\- _Hé, je les vois !_ s'exclama-t-il alors. _Ils vont vers la Forêt interdite !_

\- _Bien, alors j'espère qu'ils feront vite_ , intervint Ginny en se détachant de Drago pour s'étirer un peu. _On doit se rendre au ministère de la magie, c'est bien ça ? Selon Fred, c'est là où Harry a vu.._

\- _Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?_ _Je te rappelle qu'on est coincé ici !_ coupa Ron en jetant un regard mauvais aux trois Serpentard restants.

\- _Seulement en théorie,_ répondit Drago en s'installant tranquillement dans un fauteuil rose qui jurait avec le vert de sa robe de sorcier.

\- _Comment ça ?_

\- _Crabbe, Goyle, lâchez-les_ , ordonna-t-il alors.

\- _Hein ? Pourquoi ?_ demanda bêtement l'un.

\- _Tais-toi et fais ce qu'il te dit_ , répondit l'autre en lâchant brutalement Neville.

\- _J'ai entendu un autre bruit en bas_.. _Vous ne pensez pas que vous devriez aller voir de quoi il s'agit ?_

\- _Mais.. Tu vas réussir à t'occuper d'eux ? Ils sont quand même quatre,_ hésita Crabbe.

\- _Allons, pour qui est-ce que tu me prends ? Même à plusieurs, de la vermine reste de la vermine_ , cracha Drago en faisant tourner sa baguette entre ses longs doigts pâles. _Je les stupéfixerais si jamais ils osent bouger. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?_

Là-dessus, Crabbe et Goyle hochèrent timidement la tête et se dépêchèrent de rejoindre l'étage inférieur. Ils avaient l'air beaucoup moins confiant sans leur leader.

\- _Ombrage avait raison.. Les Serpentard sont vraiment très intelligents_ , ironisa Ginny en adressant un clin d'œil à Luna.

\- _Tais-toi un peu, Gin',_ rétorqua Drago en esquissant un rictus amusé. Ron et Neville échangèrent un regard confus.

\- _Bon.. Je ne pensais pas être encore plus perdu, mais visiblement j'avais tort.._

\- _Ce ne serait pas la première fois, Weasley._

\- _Tu crois vraiment que Drago m'aurait dénoncé à Ombrage, Ron ?_ demanda Ginny en croisant les bras. _Je te rappelle que l'on sort ensemble !_

\- _J'aurais préféré l'oublier_ , murmura ce dernier à l'oreille de Neville.

\- _Donc Malefoy est de notre côté ?_ demanda le brun, abasourdi.

\- _Ne t'y habitue pas trop vite, Londubat. Je voulais juste aider Ginny. Remarque, ça n'aura servi à rien si Potter et Granger ne sortent pas vivants de la Forêt interdite.._

\- _Ils s'en sortiront, voyons,_ reprit la Gryffondor. _Mais on sera sûrement un peu retardés.._

\- _Comment ça, « on »_ __ _?_

\- _Harry, Hermione, Neville, Luna et toi et moi, bien sûr !_

\- _Tu rêves, ma parole ! C'est bien trop dangereux ! On ira là-bas à trois_ , affirma Ron en s'abaissant pour ramasser la cape d'invisibilité que Harry avait oublié.

\- _Raison de plus pour que l'on vienne avec vous_ , répondit courageusement Neville.

\- _Tu n'es pas obligé de jouer les héros tout seul, Ron,_ déclara enfin Luna en s'agenouillant à côté de lui. _On doit se serrer les coudes, non ? En tant que membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore._ Elle lui frôla alors la main et le concerné lui adressa un sourire maladroit. Ce moment de complicité fut néanmoins très vite interrompu par la voix traînante de Drago Malefoy.

- _Je suis d'accord avec Weasley_ , dit-il en surprenant tout le monde.

\- _On s'en fiche que tu.. Attends, quoi ?_ demanda Ron en levant la tête vers lui.

\- _Je suis d'accord avec toi_ , répéta Drago, presque à contrecoeur. _Ginny, il est hors de question que tu y ailles si Tu-Sais-Qui est réellement là-bas.._

\- _Ah oui ? Eh bien, il fallait dire au maître de ton père de rester chez lui alors !_

\- _En tout cas, je n'accepterai pas qu'il vienne avec nous_ , fit remarquer Ron en prenant un air important.

\- _Tss, comme si je voulais y aller !_

\- _Ne t'inquiète pas, on prendra soin de Ginny_ , lui promit alors Neville.

\- _C'est plutôt Ginny qui prendra soin de toi, Neville,_ rectifia gentiment Luna.

\- _Exact_ , approuva férocement la concernée. _Je sais me défendre seule._

\- _Bon, qu'est-ce que l'on fait maintenant ?_ reprit son frère en se tournant vers la Serdaigle.

\- _Eh bien.. Il faut que l'on descende pour aller attendre Harry et Hermione aux abords de la Forêt interdite_ , répondit doucement cette dernière.

\- _Quoi ? Pourquoi là-bas ? On pourrait les attendre ailleurs.._

Luna lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever avant de lui annoncer d'un air enthousiaste :

\- _Pour les sombrals, bien sûr !_


	29. La fin d'un mirage

Harry ignorait combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis que Hermione et lui avaient quitté le château pour s'aventurer dans les profondeurs de la Forêt interdite. Trop, sans doute. Et il leur en faudrait certainement tout autant pour s'en extirper. Mais il devait bien avouer que Hermione avait eu une idée de génie en entraînant Ombrage dans un endroit aussi reculé, bien que cette dernière se fût révélée très dangereuse. En effet, les trois sorciers avaient fini par tomber sur un groupe de centaures visiblement peu enthousiastes à l'idée que des humains envahissent ce qu'ils appelaient « leur territoire ». Ombrage, dans toute sa splendeur, n'avait alors trouvé rien de mieux que de les insulter, ce qu'ils n'avaient évidemment pas apprécié. Par conséquent, certains s'étaient mis à l'arroser d'une pluie de flèches, tandis que d'autres s'étaient fougueusement lancés à sa poursuite. Fort heureusement, Graup était alors arrivé pour aider Harry et Hermione à échapper à la colère du troupeau, et ils couraient désormais en direction de l'école, les yeux oscillant entre la carte du Maraudeur et les alentours.

\- _C'était génial, Hermione_ _!_ lui avoua Harry entre deux enjambées.

\- _Quoi donc ?_ demanda-t-elle, le souffle court.

\- _Tout ! Prendre la carte du Maraudeur avec toi, attirer Ombrage jusqu'ici, puis s'en débarrasser_ _!_ énuméra-t-il avec une certaine admiration que l'adrénaline semblait accroître. Hermione eut un léger rire.

\- _Tu peux parler, tu sais,_ répondit-elle en évitant de justesse un Botruc qui se balançait de branche en branche.

\- _Comment ça ?_

\- « _Potter, faites quelque chose ! Dites-leur que je ne leur veux aucun mal !_ » imita-t-elle d'une voix horriblement haut-perchée. « _Désolé, professeur.._ »

\- « _..Mais je ne dois pas mentir_ » complèta Harry en échangeant avec elle un sourire significatif. _Tu crois que Ron et les autres ont réussi à s'échapper ?_

\- _Je n'y crois pas, j'en suis sûre. Avec Malefoy de notre côté.._

\- _Malefoy de notre côté ?_ répéta le brun en fronçant les sourcils, visiblement troublé.

\- _Du côté de Ginny_ , corrigea Hermione en se replongeant dans ses recherches.

\- _Ah, tout s'explique.._

\- _Ça y est, je les vois !_ s'exclama-t-elle en pointant du doigt quatre petits points noirs sur la carte. _Ils nous attendent à l'entrée de la Forêt !_

\- _Bien, alors accélérons !_ répondit Harry, et il lui prit le morceau de parchemin des mains afin d'entrelacer ses doigts dans les siens et de poursuivre la route ensemble.

\- _Les voilà !_ s'exclama Neville en les voyant arriver à toute allure. Le duo, en sueur, s'arrêta alors dans son élan, sans pour autant se lâcher la main. Mais c'était sans compter sur Ginny qui brisa leur étreinte malgré elle en prenant Hermione dans ses bras.

\- _Alors, c'était comment ?_ leur demanda Luna sur un ton vaguement intéressé, comme s'ils revenaient d'un simple match de Quidditch.

\- _Horrible_ , déclara la Serpentard en lâchant sa meilleure amie. _Quoique quelque peu divertissant_ , ajouta-t-elle en gratifiant Harry d'un sourire en coin.

\- _J'aurais aimé en dire autant_ , commença à se plaindre Ron. _Malefoy nous a laissé nous échapper, mais en apprenant que Ginny s'en allait braver mille et un dangers pendant que lui restait bien sagement à Poudlard, il l'a embrassée devant nous et.._

\- _Épargne-nous les détails, Ron,_ coupa alors Harry, ce qui sembla vexer la concernée.

 _\- Hé !_

\- _De toute façon, je ne compte pas vous impliquer là-dedans,_ reprit-il en s'adressant à Neville, Luna et elle. Hermione fut la seule à remarquer ce détail, mais Harry trésaillit et fronça légèrement les sourcils, comme pris d'une soudaine douleur. Sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair devait recommencer à le faire souffrir.

\- _Comme si nous ne l'étions pas déjà_ , ironisa Ginny en croisant les bras.

\- _Eh bien, vous ne le serez plus_ , insista-t-il, catégorique. _C'est juste que.. C'est compliqué. Je ne veux plus mettre personne en danger. Même vous, Ron et Hermione.._

\- _Laisse tomber, mon pote,_ lui conseilla son meilleur ami. _Tu ne te débarrasseras d'aucun d'entre nous. J'ai déjà essayé de les raisonner, mais c'était perdu d'avance._

 _-_ _On vient avec vous_ , assura fermement Neville. _Les amis doivent se serrer les coudes._

\- _Bien dit, Neville_ , approuva Luna en tournant ses grands yeux bleus vers lui. Pour toute réponse, Ron se racla distinctement la gorge.

\- _Comment allons-nous nous rendre à Londres ?_ demanda alors Hermione, anxieuse.

\- _Ça risque de ne pas te plaire_ , lui répondit-il en lui adressant un sourire désolé.

Luna prit alors les devants et conduisit ses camarades jusqu'à un recoin particulièrement sombre de la Forêt interdite, situé non loin de la cabane de Hagrid. Cet endroit, qui était paisible et riche en végétation, était occupé par une colonie de grands chevaux de couleur noire, à l'apparence squelettique et dotés de larges ailes semblables à celles des chauve-souris.

\- _Des Sombrals_ ? fit Hermione pour elle-même tout en les considérant avec intérêt.

\- _Précisément,_ acquiesça la Serdaigle en s'approchant calmement du troupeau. Elle caressa l'une des créatures en question avec affection avant de poursuivre son explication. _Ils peuvent être utilisés comme animal de trait ou comme monture, s'ils ont été dressés. Ce sont eux qui tirent les diligences de Poudlard_.

\- _C'est la première fois que j'en rencontre_ , déclara Ginny qui n'avait apparemment jamais entendu parler d'eux. _J'ai toujours pensé que les diligences avançaient seules._

\- _Pas nous_ , lui répondit Neville, visiblement partagé entre l'envie et la crainte de les approcher. _Hagrid nous avait déjà présenté l'espèce en cours._

\- _Oui, mais.. C'est curieux_ , fit remarquer Hermione. _Je n'avais jamais été capable de les voir auparavant._

\- _Moi non plus_ , avoua Ron. Ils échangèrent alors un regard significatif avec Harry et Ginny, et tous les quatre eurent une petite pensée pour Tracey Davis, une ancienne camarade de classe disparue un mois plus tôt.

\- _Les Sombrals vont parfois se promener, mais je me suis dit qu'ils seraient certainement attirés par votre odeur_ _et reviendraient ici_ , reprit Luna en se tournant vers Harry et Hermione.

\- _Notre odeur ?_ répéta le Gryffondor, l'air confus. Certes, ils avaient couru pour échapper à la horde de centaures déchaînés, mais Harry trouvait qu'elle exagérait un peu. Hermione et lui ne sentaient pas si mauvais que cela. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas pour habitude de suer en grande quantité, contrairement à son cousin Dudley.

\- _Celle du sang de Graup. On en a un peu sur nos robes_ , clarifia rapidement Hermione. Un peu plus loin, Ginny s'était agenouillée pour nourrir un bébé Sombral.

\- _Donc c'est bon ? On y va avec eux ?_ demanda Ron en jetant à Hermione un regard insistant.

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ rétorqua-t-elle, l'air dédaigneux.

\- _Eh bien, tu n'aimes déjà pas voler sur un balai, alors sur un Sombral.. Mais quand on y réfléchit, ça doit être la même chose que de monter à cheval, non ?_

\- _Ça ne peut pas être pire que de chevaucher un hippogriffe_ , fit remarquer Harry avant qu'ils ne commencent à se chamailler. _Bref, vous pouvez tous les voir ?_ Ses camarades hôchèrent vigoureusement la tête. _Parfait, alors séparons-nous en groupe de deux par deux._

Là-dessus, Harry se mit avec Hermione, Ron avec Luna, et Ginny avec Neville. Une fois confortablement installés à dos de Sombrals, les six sorciers, anxieux, mais déterminés, s'envolèrent dans le ciel orangé, direction le ministère de la Magie.

\- _Harry ?_ l'appela Hermione d'une petite voix, tandis qu'elle se cramponnait fermement à lui. _Tu sais ce qui nous attend là-bas, n'est-ce pas ? Tu y es préparé ?_

\- _Tu m'as déjà vu prêt, Hermione ? L'année dernière, j'ai attendu la dernière minute avant de percer le mystère derrière la deuxième tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.._

\- _Je suis sérieuse, Harry._ Le concerné ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il avait l'air préoccupé et laissait son regard couleur émeraude flotter sur la surface des nuages.

\- _Je sais_ , répondit-il finalement. _Mais ça va aller. Fais-moi confiance._

Hermione esquissa un léger sourire avant de poser sa tête contre lui et de fermer momentanément les yeux. Si Voldemort était réellement là-bas, alors qu'adviendrait-il d'eux ? Et au contraire, que se passerait-il s'il ne l'était pas ? Pendant l'espace d'un instant, son esprit s'égara ailleurs, s'accrochant à un tissu, un parfum, un nom en particulier : _Severus Rogue._ Lui qui l'avait si souvent protégée était bien loin à présent.

\- _On s'en sortira_ , garantit-elle à Harry après avoir réouvert les yeux. _On s'en sort toujours, non ?_ Ce fut alors au tour de ce dernier d'esquisser l'ombre d'un sourire.

\- _Je te protégerai, Hermione_ , lui promit-il en tournant légèrement la tête vers elle.

\- _Moi aussi, Harry. Je t'aime._

Et sur ces mots, Hermione déposa un baiser sur sa joue, à défaut de ne pas pouvoir atteindre ses lèvres. Un peu plus loin derrière eux, il était difficile de déterminer qui de Ron ou Neville était le plus pâle. Mais Luna et Ginny, quant à elles, semblaient s'émerveiller à contempler le paysage qui se découpait devant leurs yeux.

Après un voyage plutôt mouvementé, le groupe d'amis finit par atteindre sa destination, à savoir le ministère de la Magie. Harry, qui ouvrait la marche, les fit alors pénétrer dans le bâtiment par l'entrée des visiteurs. Sa cicatrice continuait de lui brûler, mais pour la première fois, il ressentait cette souffrance autrement, comme une douleur rassurante et nécessaire. C'était comme-ci cette dernière était là pour lui indiquer le chemin et le guider dans l'obscurité. Harry savait où il devait aller, il le sentait. Sirius avait besoin de lui et il le retrouverait. Ce fut donc dans cet état d'esprit qu'il descendit jusqu'au niveau neuf avec Hermione, Ron, Luna, Ginny et Neville, puis traversa le couloir du Département des mystères en leur compagnie. Et là, il la vit : La porte dont il avait rêvé durant toute l'année scolaire. Et comme il s'y attendait, il n'eut pas besoin de la forcer, juste d'en actionner la poignée, comme si celle-ci l'attendait depuis toujours. Les six jeunes sorciers se retrouvèrent alors au centre d'une pièce circulaire pourvue de douze portes noires identiques. Lorsque Neville referma celle par laquelle ils étaient entrés, les murs se mirent à tourner et les portes se retrouvèrent différemment placées. Après beaucoup de difficultés, de souffles coupés, de portes franchies et de sueur versée, Harry et les autres arrivèrent dans une salle portant le nom de « hall des prophéties ».

\- _Il n'y a personne ici_ , fit justement remarquer Luna.

\- _Non, Sirius est ici,_ répondit brusquement Harry. _Il doit être ici. C'est là que je l'ai vu dans ma vision.. Il était dans cette pièce, j'en suis certain._

\- _Il n'y a personne, Harry,_ insista doucement Hermione en le voyant s'agiter davantage. _Juste des milliers d'étagères remplies de.._

\- _Qu'est-ce que c'est au juste ?_ coupa Ron en les éclairant avec la lumière bleutée qui émanait de sa baguette.

\- _On dirait les boules de cristal que l'on utilise en Divination_ , constata Neville.

\- _C'est bizarre.. Elles ont chacune une étiquette avec un nom.._

\- _Laisse tomber, Ron_ , l'interrompit sèchement Hermione. _Nous ne devrions pas rester là. Sortons d'ici, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.._

\- _Mais Sirius est peut-être plus loin_ _!_ protesta vivement Harry.

\- _Aïe, Ron !_ s'exclama Ginny dans un cri de douleur. _Tu m'as marché sur le pied !_

\- _Oups, désolé.. Mais j'essayais d'éclairer une étiquette en particulier.._

\- _On s'en fiche !_ reprit Hermione, anxieuse. _On doit sortir d'ici et vite !_

\- _D'accord, mais je pense que Harry devrait voir ça avant.._

\- _Voir quoi ?_ demanda ce dernier en s'avançant vers son meilleur ami.

Ron indiqua l'étagère dont il était question d'un simple signe de tête et Harry s'en approcha à la manière d'un papillon de nuit attiré par un faisceau de lumière. Il cligna deux fois des yeux, persuadé d'avoir mal lu, mais ses pupilles ne le trompaient pas. Son nom était bel et bien inscrit sur une de ces étiquettes, mais les mots qui le précédaient étaient tellement jaunis qu'ils en étaient devenus pratiquement illisibles. Lentement, mais sûrement, il s'en approcha un peu plus et se saisit alors de la sphère poussièreuse posée juste au-dessus. Hermione trésaillit malgré elle en repensant aux surprises qu'ils avaient eues dans les salles précédentes, mais rien ne se produisit.

\- _Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ lui demanda alors Neville, les lèvres frémissantes.

 _-_ _Aucune idée_ , répondit honnêtement Harry en refermant ses doigts sur ladite sphère. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle soit glacée, mais une étrange chaleur semblait en émaner.

\- _Repose-la, Harry. Repose-la et allons-nous-en_ , lui ordonna Hermione d'un ton presque suppliant. _J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.._

\- _Mais je ne peux pas partir ! Sirius.._

\- _Sirius n'est pas là, c'est évident !_ réagit soudain Ginny, essayant à son tour de lui faire entendre raison. _Il ne l'a probablement jamais été.. Maintenant.._

\- _.. Tu vas te retourner et me donner gentiment ce que tu as dans la main, Potter._

Hermione étouffa une exclamation d'horreur en reconnaissant la voix de Lucius Malefoy qui résonnait dans la pénombre. Bientôt, une dizaine de silhouettes ténébreuses, le visage grossièrement masqué, émergèrent de l'obscurité en dégainant leurs baguettes. Les six adolescents, se retrouvant piégés, se resserrèrent alors et brandirent les leurs, prêts à contre-attaquer. Ron, qui jurait naturellement quand les choses se corsaient, demeurait silencieux, la gorge serrée. Il aurait volontiers adressé une blague à Ginny si la situation n'avait pas été aussi grave. Un petit « Oh, tiens, regarde qui voilà ! Ton nouveau beau-père ! ». Mais l'idée de plaisanter ne lui traversa même pas l'esprit. Les silhouettes encapuchonnées les scrutaient dangereusement, leurs yeux brillant à travers les fentes de leurs horribles masques. Elles étaient semblables à celles présentes à la Coupe de Monde du Quidditch, il y a deux ans. Des mangemorts. Ron chercha Luna du regard, comme pour se rassurer, et remarqua que les petits globes en cristal se reflétaient dans ses grands yeux bleus. Les yeux bleus et rassurants de Luna.. Voilà ce à quoi il devait penser. Pas à ce qui pourrait leur arriver. Bien qu'il ne la voyait pas, Harry reconnaissait Hermione à côté de lui de par le bruit de sa respiration. Elle tenait fermement sa baguette entre Ginny et elle, comme pour protéger la plus jeune du groupe. Cela semblait amuser la femme qui accompagnait Lucius, et dont Neville, pour une raison quelconque, ne pouvait détacher les yeux.

\- _Donne-moi ça, Potter,_ reprit lentement Lucius en tendant la main vers lui.

\- _Où est Sirius ?_ demanda Harry tout en reculant légèrement.

Pour toute réponse, les mangemorts se mirent à rire d'un rire à glacer le sang. Le Gryffondor fut alors pris d'un violent haut-le-cœur qu'il essaya de dissiper en se concentrant sur la petite sphère chaude pressée contre ses doigts moites. Si jamais Sirius n'était pas ici.. Si tout n'avait été qu'illusion comme l'avaient répétées Hermione et Ginny.. Alors son obstination aurait mené ses amis à leur propre mort.

\- _Tu le verras si tu me donnes la prophétie_ , répondit finalement Lucius.

\- _Bien sûr_ , ironisa Harry en essayant de paraître sûr de lui. _Et vous nous laisserez même la vie sauve, je présume ?_

\- _Exactement._

\- _Je n'y crois pas_ , trancha-t-il en oscillant du regard entre la sorcière et le père de Drago Malefoy. _Où est Sirius ? Je sais que Voldemort le retient prisonnier !_

\- _Comment oses-tu prononcer son nom ?!_ vociféra-t-elle en plantant son regard dément dans le sien. _Espèce de sale petit bât.._

\- _Silence, Bellatrix !_ l'interrompit fermement Lucius. _Essayons de conserver notre calme.._ Par réflexe, Hermione avait dressé sa baguette vers la concernée, la main tremblante. Celle-ci ne manqua pas de le remarquer et lui adressa un regard de défi.

\- _Il serait temps que ton petit ami apprenne à faire la différence entre les rêves et la réalité, ma chérie_ , railla-t-elle en complétant sa remarque d'un sourire moqueur.

\- _Tout ce que nous voulons, c'est la prophétie._ Ce mot résonna dans l'esprit de chacun. Ainsi, c'était comme cela que cette chose s'appelait, songea Harry en resserrant un peu plus son étreinte sur cette dernière. Mais au final, cela n'avait aucune importance. Il devait élaborer un plan, et pour cela, il lui fallait du temps. Du temps et une idée.

\- _Ah oui, et pourquoi ? Pour la collection personnelle de Voldemort ?_

\- _Attention, Harry !_ s'exclama soudain Neville.

\- _Accio prophé.._

\- _Protego !_ cria le brun dans un geste défensif. À cet instant, Lucius sembla perdre son calme légendaire, ce qui laissa tout juste le temps à Harry de faire passer un bref message à Hermione.

\- _Démolissez les étagères à mon signal_ , lui murmura-t-il en remuant à peine les lèvres. La Serpentard approuva d'un signe de tête et se pencha très légèrement vers Ginny.

\- _**Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Bellatrix ?!**_ _Tu aurais pu la briser !_

\- _Et alors ?! Tuons-les tous ! Ce ne sont que des gamins !_

\- _Non ! Nous devons nous en tenir au plan !_

Harry ne se rappelait plus exactement comment son plan était passé de la théorie à la pratique, mais cela avait fini par arriver. Lucius s'était lancé dans un monologue concernant la prophétie, puis avait commencé à relier cette dernière à la cicatrice qui ornait le front de son interlocuteur, ainsi qu'à Voldemort lui-même. Il avait même évoqué brièvement Dumbledore, mais les souvenirs s'arrêtaient là. En le faisant parler encore et encore, Harry avait réussi à lui faire baisser sa garde. Il avait ainsi créé une ouverture qu'il s'était empressé de saisir, si bien qu'à son signal, ses camarades et lui avaient fait abattre les étagères les plus proches pour ensuite s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

\- _Et maintenant ?!_ s'exclama Hermione en se protégeant des débris à l'aide de son bras gauche. Les panaches de fumée blanches qui s'échappaient des prophéties brisées l'empêchaient de voir distinctement, mais Harry était bien derrière elle, avec Neville.

\- _Et maintenant on s'enfuit !_ s'écria Harry. _On rejoint la sortie et on dégage d'ici !_

Mais ce fut malheureusement bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Non seulement le hall des prophéties s'apparentait désormais à un labyrinthe, mais les mangemorts qui les poursuivaient les ruaient de sortilèges et de coups. Les rayons de lumière verte, aussi morbides fussent-ils, jaillissaient dans la pièce tels des feux d'artifices, tandis que les meubles volaient en l'air et se fracassaient entre eux. La scène ressemblait à une course interminable et sans merci, à un vrai champ de bataille. À un moment, Hermione fut touchée par un sortilège inconnu et s'effondra au sol, inconsciente, ce qui paralysa littéralement Harry. Par miracle, Neville, la bouche en sang, lui assura qu'il sentait toujours son pouls et s'empressa de porter son amie pendant que Harry leur frayait un chemin, à la recherche de Ron, Ginny et Luna. Lorsqu'ils les retrouvèrent finalement, Ron, touché par un sortilège de Confusion, était en proie à une crise de fou rire incontrôlable, tandis qu'un liquide noirâtre s'échappait du coin de sa bouche. Luna, quant à elle, avait un œil poché et soutenait une Ginny pâle et en état de choc. Selon la Serdaigle, sa camarade de quatrième année s'était cassée la cheville.

À bout de souffle, mais finalement réunis, les six jeunes sorciers se hâtèrent vers les douze portes, à la recherche de l'échappatoire qui leur sauverait la vie. Ils se séparèrent à nouveau, courant de salle en salle, puis se retrouvèrent, mais leur résistance semblait vaine. En effet, Hermione demeurait inconsciente, Ginny ne pouvait plus tenir debout sans l'aide de Luna, et Ron était dans un tel état de confusion qu'il arrivait à se mettre en danger lui-même. Tenant la prophétie au-dessus de sa tête pour éviter que les mangemorts ne les fusillent de sorts, Harry franchit une nouvelle porte, Neville, Hermione, Ron, Luna et Ginny sur ses talons. Seulement, ils ne tardèrent pas à sentir le sol se dérober sous leurs pieds et dévalèrent brutalement les grands gradins de granit avant d'atterrir au fond d'une fosse où se dressait un socle surmonté d'une arcade dissimulée par un large rideau noir.

\- _Ça va ?!_ hurla Harry à l'adresse de ses camarades avant de se ruer vers Neville qui tenait toujours Hermione dans ses bras. Ce dernier esquissa un faible sourire.

\- _Cha ba.. Bien che caché_ , assura-t-il en dévoilant des dents ensanglantées.

\- _Haha.. C'était d-drôle.. On recommence ?_ lança alors Ron qui titubait tellement qu'il n'arrivait pas à se redresser correctement. Un peu plus loin, Ginny essayait de contenir sa douleur, mais elle avait l'impression que sa cheville était broyée en mille morceaux.

\- _Ça va aller, Ginny_ , tenta de la rassurer Luna. Hermione se mit à gémir faiblement.

\- _Hermione !_ s'exclama Harry en s'agenouillant à côté d'elle.

\- _Elle chommenche à peprendre connaichanche.._

\- _Elle commence à reprendre connaissance_ , traduit Luna.

\- _Et.. Et la prophétie ?_ demanda Ginny en se tournant vers Harry.

\- _Ça va.. Elle n'est pas cassée.. Du moins, pas encore._

\- _Tant mieux.. Je crois qu'on a fini par les semer.._

\- _Je ne crois pas, non,_ déclara soudain la voix traînante de Lucius Malefoy.

Il y eut alors un bruit assourdissant et les autres mangemorts répliquèrent aussitôt. Harry eut l'impression d'être projeté et retenu au sol par une force invisible, et lorsqu'il réouvrit les yeux, il découvrit avec horreur que ses amis étaient tous immobilisés par les disciples de Voldemort. Tous, à l'exception de Neville qui se pliait de douleur sous les interminables « _Endoloris !_ » de Bellatrix Lestrange.

\- _Que dis-tu de cela, Potter ?_ reprit Lucius, l'air plus condescendant que jamais. À cet instant, Harry retrouva l'usage de ses membres et se redressa avec difficulté. La sphère qu'il tenait dans sa main droite était si chaude qu'elle commençait à lui brûler.

\- _Laissez.. Laissez-les autres repartir.. Ou je brise la prophétie_.

\- _Oh, voyez-vous cela.. Seraient-ce des menaces ?_

\- _Endoloris !_ s'exclama Bellatrix dont les les yeux étincelaient de folie et de cruauté.

Neville poussa un nouveau cri déchirant avant de se tordre dans tous les sens, tel un pantin désarticulé. Devant cette vision d'horreur, Ginny se mit à se débattre avec fougue, mais le mangemort qui la retenait prisonnière plaça sa baguette sous sa gorge en signe d'avertissement. Bellatrix se retourna alors vers elle et lui adressa un rictus.

\- _Qu'y a-t-il, ma petite ? Tu trépignes d'impatience à l'idée de l'imiter ? Ne t'inquiète pas, ce sera bientôt ton tour.._

\- _Ne les touchez pas ou je brise cette fichue prophétie !_ reprit alors Harry.

\- _Dois-je te rappeler que tu n'es pas en position de marchander ?_ rétorqua Lucius en s'avançant lentement vers lui. _Je vais te le dire une dernière fois, Potter. Donne-moi cette prophétie si tu ne veux pas voir tes amis mourir sous tes yeux !_

\- _NE LA DODDE ZURDOUT BAS, BARRY !_ hurla Neville à même le sol.

Mais Harry en avait assez, il n'avait plus le choix. Il ne voulait surtout pas que ses amis subissent le même sort que Cedric Diggory, l'été dernier. D'une main tremblante, il tendit alors la fameuse prophétie à Lucius Malefoy qui fit un bond en avant pour la récupérer. Mais au même moment, deux autres portes s'ouvrirent à la volée loin au-dessus de leurs têtes et six autres sorciers en émergèrent : Sirius, Lupin, Maugrey, Tonks, Rogue et Kingsley. Une partie de l'Ordre du Phénix était venue à leur rescousse. Aussitôt, le combat reprit : Tonks lança un éclair de stupéfixion vers Bellatrix qui s'éloigna de Neville pour l'éviter. Les sortilèges se mirent ensuite à fuser de tous les côtés, obligeant les mangemorts à libérer leurs otages pour contre-attaquer.

\- _Sirius !_ s'exclama Harry en apercevant son parrain au loin, tandis que Kingsley et lui venaient d'engager un duel avec Malefoy et Rookwood.

\- _Donne-moi cette prophétie, espèce de sale petit morveux !_ lui ordonna alors un autre mangemort en brandissant sa baguette derrière lui.

\- _Baisse-toi, Harry !_ s'écria une voix qui lui était familière. Celle-ci appartenait à Lupin qui se précipita vers lui après avoir assommé le mangemort récalcitrant. _Harry !_ reprit-il en observant rapidement les alentours, le souffle court. _Prend les autres membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore avec toi et fuyez ! On se charge du reste !_

\- _Mais comment ? J'ai toujours la prophétie et.._

\- _Severus_ , se contenta-t-il de murmurer en guise de réponse.

\- _Par ici, Potter !_ l'appela le concerné pendant que Lupin s'en allait prêter main forte à Tonks.

Harry fit aussitôt volte-face et vit Rogue courir vers Luna, Neville, Ginny et Ron, tout en tenant fermement Hermione dans ses bras. Le brun se hâta de les rejoindre, tandis que l'ancien maître des potions déposait son fardeau sur les genoux de la Serdaigle afin de pouvoir matérialiser un champ de force à l'aide de sa baguette. Le terrain se retrouva alors séparé en deux, avec d'une part, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix combattant les mangemorts, et de l'autre, les membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore.

\- _Vous allez pouvoir la réveiller ?_ s'enquit Harry, visiblement nerveux.

\- _Silence, Potter_ , lui ordonna Rogue qui avait besoin de se concentrer pour examiner et soigner Hermione. Quelques secondes plus tard, cette dernière ouvrit les yeux, l'air confus, et Harry se jeta sur elle pour l'enlacer de toutes ses forces. _Doucement, Potter,_ lui fit remarquer son ancien professeur en le considérant avec un air de reproche.

\- _Severus ?_ murmura Hermione en s'apercevant de sa présence. _Qu'est-ce que..?_

\- _Vous allez tous partir vous mettre en sécurité en utilisant ce Portoloin_ , reprit le concerné en sortant un vieux livre de sous sa cape. En fronçant les sourcils, Hermione remarqua qu'il s'agissait du vieux manuel de potions du Prince de Sang-Mêlé, désormais transformé pour servir un tout autre but. _Excusez-moi, Miss Weasley, mais le temps presse, alors je vous soignerai plus tard. Vous aussi, Londubat._

\- _Che bais bien_ , assura Neville, néanmoins peu convaincant. Ron se mit alors à rire.

\- _I-Il m'a appelé « Miss » !_ bafouilla-t-il en donnant un coup de coude à Neville qui grimaça de douleur. Ginny, de nouveau appuyée contre Luna, lança à son frère un regard désespéré. De l'autre côté du bouclier, la bataille continuait de faire rage.

\- _Sortilège de Confusion ?_ demanda Rogue, imperturbable. La rousse hôcha la tête.

\- _Désolé, professeur, mais je n'irai nul part_ , déclara Harry après avoir aidé Hermione à se relever. _Sirius a besoin de moi._ Rogue se retourna vers lui et lui jeta un regard courroucé. Un peu plus loin, Dolohov semblait l'emporter peu à peu sur Maugrey.

\- _Ne soyez pas idiot, Potter ! Vous ne ferez que nous gêner !_

\- _Si Harry reste, alors moi aussi_ , affirma Hermione en sortant sa baguette. L'ancien maître des potions serra les dents. Comment Potter osait-il leur causer davantage de soucis alors que c'était à cause de lui qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans cette situation ? « _Non, techniquement, tout cela est de_ _ **ta**_ _faute_ »lui souffla sa petite voix intérieure.

\- _La prophétie me concerne directement, alors je reste_ , acheva Harry, inflexible.

\- _Bien_ , répondit finalement Rogue, non sans une légère amertume. _Les autres, allez-vous-en ou le Portoloin partira sans vous._ Sur ces mots, Hermione embrassa Ginny, puis enlaça Neville pendant que Luna essayait d'éloigner Ron du champ de force.

\- _Viens, Ron_ , lui dit-elle gentiment en lui prenant la main.

\- _Hé ! Regarde ! C'est quoi ça ? C'est quoi ce vieux bouquin moisi ?_

Quelques secondes plus tard, les quatre adolescents disparurent avec le Portoloin. Rogue se retourna alors vers Hermione, mais Harry était bien trop occupé à observer Sirius se battre contre Lucius Malefoy pour remarquer la façon dont il la regardait.

\- _Je dois y retourner_ , déclara-t-il en voyant Bellatrix prendre le dessus sur Lupin après avoir réussi à blesser Tonks. Dolohov, lui, semblait en avoir fini avec Maugrey et s'avançait désormais vers Sirius et Kingsley. Rogue lança un dernier regard à Hermione avant d'adresser quelques mots à Harry, mais celui-ci le devança. _Potter.._

\- _Je sais_ , coupa le Gryffondor en brandissant sa baguette. _Ça n'arrivera pas deux fois._ Sur le coup, Rogue parut interloqué, puis s'autorisa un léger sourire. Hermione regarda alors les deux sorciers avec curiosé avant de renoncer à comprendre.

\- _Je vais dissoudre le champ de force_ , annonça le plus âgé des deux. _Prêts ?_

\- _Prêts_ , répondirent-ils d'une même voix. Rogue s'exécuta alors, et lorsque le champ de force fut neutralisé, Harry se mit à courir vers Sirius, Hermione sur ses talons.

\- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Severus ? Pourquoi sont-ils encore là ?!_ s'écria Lupin après avoir réalisé que Harry et Hermione étaient toujours présents, et donc en danger.

\- _Tu sais comment ils sont, n'est-ce pas, Lupin ?_ lui répondit-il d'un ton acerbe. _Ils n'ont pas voulu partir !_

\- _Tu aurais dû les y obliger !_ répliqua son interlocuteur en évitant de justesse un maléfice lancé par son ennemie.

\- _Je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir de la part d'un sorcier qui n'est même pas capable de prendre le dessus sur son adversaire ! Sectumsempra !_ Dans un geste d'une rapide habilité, Bellatrix conjura un bouclier pour se protéger, puis se mit à rire aux éclats.

\- _Oh, mais regardez qui voilà ! Severus Rogue, le soi-disant espion !_ cria-t-elle avec un enthousiasme quelque peu effrayant. _Quel sale traître tu fais, Severus ! Va au diable !_ Un jet de lumière verte traversa alors la salle et Rogue l'évita en s'exclamant :

\- _Stupéfix !_

\- _Alors comme ça, Potter est toujours ici ?_ reprit Bellatrix en esquissant un sourire qui dévoila une rangée de dents noirâtres et pointues. _Comme c'est intéressant !_

\- _Ce sont_ _ **nous**_ _tes adversaires !_ lui rappela Lupin, le souffle court.

\- _Mais vous m'ennuyez terriblement, pauvres bâtards au sang-mêlé ! Avada Kedavra !_

\- _Protego !_ cria Lupin en manquant de tomber à genoux sous la puissance de son sort.

\- _J'ai besoin de m'amuser davantage avec du sang plus frais ! Tu ne m'en voudras pas, j'espère, Severus ?_ ajouta-t-elle en regardant Hermione au loin d'un air avide.

Là-dessus, Bellatrix sortit un poignard en argent de l'arrière de sa robe et transplana aussitôt, le sourire aux lèvres. Rogue et Lupin échangèrent alors un regard épouvanté, comprenant là où elle allait frapper prochainement. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, celle-ci apparut derrière Hermione, prête à lui trancher la gorge, mais Rogue fut plus rapide qu'elle et écarta la mangemort à l'aide d'un puissant sortilège informulé. Hermione laissa échapper un cri de surprise en réalisant ce qui venait de se passer. Pris d'une soudaine inquiétude, Harry tourna alors le dos à Rookwood qui en profita pour lui lancer un maléfice cuisant, tandis que Dolohov se vengeait sur Rogue. Lucius poussa alors un hurlement furieux en voyant les deux sorciers être propulsés à plusieurs mètres de là. Dans le chaos général, la prophétie finit par se briser, couvrant les pleurs de Hermione qui se précipitait vers Harry, ainsi que le bruit des sorts qui continuaient de fuser çà et là. Dans le vacarme ambiant, personne ne fut capable d'entendre le contenu de la prophétie. Rogue, allongé au sol, esquissa néanmoins un faible sourire. Même en une fraction de seconde, une décision restait une décision. C'était vers Harry que Hermione avait accouru après avoir hésité, et non lui, Severus. Bellatrix, soudain folle de rage, se releva et s'avança alors vers le survivant, prête à mettre un terme à cette masquerade. Mais Sirius se mit en travers de sa route et entama un duel avec elle, tandis que Malefoy, Rookwood et Dolohov tentaient de fuir.

\- _Harry ! H-Harry, tu m'entends ?_ bafouilla Hermione en s'agenouillant à côté de lui.

\- _Il faut.. Il faut que j'aille aider Sirius !_ répondit-il en essayant de se relever, en vain. Le brun poussa aussitôt un cri de douleur et Hermione se mit à trembler en voyant sa jambe gauche en sang. Lupin arriva en haletant et se pencha sur lui, le visage pâle.

\- _Ne bouge pas, Harry,_ le pria Hermione qui commençait à sangloter. _Ça va aller.._

\- _Je suis là, Harry, tout va bien se passer_ , lui assura Lupin d'une voix qui se voulait réconfortante. _On va commencer par faire pression sur ta blessure, puis on se servira d'un sortilège de guérison.._

\- _Et le professeur Rogue ? Il va bien ?_ demanda Hermione d'une petite voix.

\- _Heureusement pour lui, il a été touché moins sévèrement et est parti à la poursuite de Malefoy et des autres_ , lui expliqua-t-il brièvement avant de poser sa main sur la jambe de son ancien élève. _Prêt, Harry ? Je te préviens, tu risques de ressentir une certaine douleur.._

\- _Je vais bien !_ s'énerva Harry en grimaçant légèrement. _Laissez-moi aller aider Sirius ! C'est à cause de moi qu'il est ici !_

Un peu plus loin, le concerné continuait de se battre en duel avec Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry fronça les sourcils et vit son parrain se baisser afin d'éviter un jet de lumière rouge jailli de la baguette de cette dernière. Lupin et Hermione regardaient, eux aussi.

\- _Allons, tu peux faire mieux que ça !_ s'exclama-t-il en se moquant ouvertement d'elle.

Bientôt, un deuxième jet de lumière le frappa en pleine poitrine. Harry eut alors l'étrange impression que la scène à laquelle il était en train d'assister se déroulait au ralenti. Le corps de Sirius se courba doucement et bascula lentement en arrière avant de traverser le voile sombre suspendu à la vieille arcade. Harry entendit le cri triomphant de Bellatrix Lestrange, mais ne réagit pas tout de suite. Sirius avait simplement traversé l'arcade en tombant, rien de plus.. Il n'allait pas tarder à réapparaître de l'autre côté. Et pourtant..

\- _Harry_ , murmura Hermione, les lèvres frémissantes. _Je suis désolée.._

\- _J'ai tué Sirius Black ! J'ai tué Sirius Black !_ répétait bruyamment Bellatrix.

Non, cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Il devait être en train de faire un cauchemar, c'est tout, ou alors il se retrouvait simple spectateur d'une autre vision envoyée par Voldemort. Afin de confirmer cette impression, Harry se releva en poussant Lupin et tressaillit de douleur. Le sang qui ruisselait le long de sa jambe était bel et bien réel, et en réalisant cela, Harry s'élança avec rage vers Bellatrix Lestrange. Le désespoir et la colère qu'il ressentait étaient tels qu'il ne remarqua même pas l'arrivée de Dumbledore.


	30. Deus Ex Machina

\- _Je vois_ , déclara Dumbledore, les mains croisées sur ce qui se trouvait être à nouveau son bureau. Une lumière fine et douce émanait d'une des fenêtres, éclairant timidement la pièce circulaire d'un soleil matinal. Sous les regards critiques des anciens directeurs, le vieux sorcier s'approcha alors du perchoir où se tenait d'ordinaire Fumseck et sortit d'une poche intérieure de sa robe un minuscule oiseau, disgracieux et dépourvu de plumes, qu'il posa en douceur sur le plateau de cendres. Il se retourna ensuite vers son interlocuteur avant d'ajouter : _Je vous remercie d'avoir été honnête avec moi, Severus._ Le concerné esquissa un faible sourire de circonstance qui ressemblait davantage à un rictus. Il avait parfois la désagréable impression que tout n'était qu'apparence chez Dumbledore.

\- _Malheureusement, cela ne change en rien la situation_ , constata Rogue, le visage grave.

En effet, le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était risqué à faire une apparition au ministère de la magie peu de temps après que Harry se soit lancé à la poursuite de Bellatrix Lestrange, ce qui avait fini par l'entraîner dans un duel frénétique l'opposant à Dumbledore. Cornelius Fudge, accompagné de ses fidèles subordonnés, l'avait alors aperçu pendant l'espace d'une seconde, et de fil en aiguille, la nouvelle avait fait le tour du monde des sorciers, faisant retrouver à Dumbledore son titre de directeur de Poudlard. Dolores Ombrage, quant à elle, demeurait introuvable, mais cela ne semblait pas inquiéter beaucoup de monde, et encore moins Severus Rogue. Ce dernier n'était plus obnibulé que par une chose : Le fait que sa couverture d'agent double soit définitivement fichue, ce qui le ferait bientôt apparaître comme étant inutile aux yeux de Dumbledore. Mais qui pouvait-il blâmer ? Tout cela était uniquement sa faute. Il n'avait aucune circonstance atténuante, si ce n'était avoir aimé. En voulant protéger Hermione et ses amis, le maître des potions avait condamné le rôle si précieux qu'il avait à jouer, chose qui était impardonnable. Il n'aurait jamais dû ensorceler le Choixpeau, il y a cinq ans, et l'avouer à Dumbledore n'y changeait rien.

\- _Je ne saurais vous contredire_ , reprit finalement le directeur, _mais sur un plan spirituel, votre geste fait toute la différence, Severus._ Le ton qu'il employait était empreint d'une telle solennité que cela donna bientôt au concerné l'envie d'être victime d'une combustion spontanée, comme l'avait fait Fumseck, quelques heures plus tôt. _En étant honnête avec vous-même, vous avez encore une fois prouvé que, contrairement à Lord Voldemort, vous étiez capable de remords, ce qui fait de vous un homme bien.._

\- _Et un homme bien se doit d'assumer les conséquences de ses actes_ , compléta Rogue d'une voix monocorde. La lumière du jour, qui se propageait lentement, mais sûrement dans la pièce, vint alors lui caresser le visage, lui donnant un aspect presque fantomatique.

\- _Vous n'êtes pas seul, Severus_ , lui assura Dumbledore en contournant son bureau. _Au fond, nous sommes tous responsables de cette situation.. C'est pourquoi nous devrons tous donner un peu de nous-même en retour._

\- _C'est-à-dire ?_ demanda Rogue en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Dumbledore lui avait déjà volé son âme, que pouvait-il bien vouloir de plus ?

\- _Un peu de notre temps_ , expliqua-t-il mystérieusement, ses yeux bleus pétillant avec une certaine ingéniosité. Le maître des potions ouvrit alors la bouche, puis la referma aussitôt. _Vous savez, Severus, j'ai toujours su que vous y étiez pour quelque chose en ce qui concerne la maison de Miss Granger.. Seulement, je n'ai rien fait du tout. J'étais bien trop occupé pour remarquer que votre relation avait pris un nouveau.._

\- _Monsieur le Directeur ?_ l'interrompit Rogue, visiblement peu enclin à l'idée de poursuivre sur ce sujet. Pour toute réponse, Dumbledore esquissa un léger sourire.

\- _Réunissez les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ainsi que les élèves ayant participé à la bataille du Département des mystères_ , reprit-il alors, et Rogue remarqua que le semblant de sourire qui venait de se dessiner sur ses lèvres avait déjà disparu. _Avec un peu de chance et de bonne volonté, nous pourrons modifier nos erreurs, et ainsi, sauver des âmes innocentes_ , ajouta-t-il en ayant une pensée à l'égard de Sirius Black, Tracey Davis et Pansy Parkinson. Son interlocuteur le jugea du regard, incertain quant à la pureté de ses intentions. Leur sort était-il ce qui comptait le plus à ses yeux ?

\- _Très bien_ , répondit poliment ce dernier, _mais comme vous devez vous en douter, certains d'entre eux séjournent encore à l'hôpital St-Mangouste. De plus, un autre problème se pose également, Monsieur le Directeur. Les Weasley, le père Lovegood et la grand-mère de Londubat ne vont pas tarder à vouloir prendre contact avec.._

\- _Je demanderai à Rusard de s'en occuper_ , rétorqua Dumbledore, presque sèchement. _En attendant, faites votre possible pour réunir ceux qui sont disponibles._ Rogue fronça à nouveau les sourcils, visiblement troublé. Ses mots, quoique mieux formulés, ressemblaient à un cynique « _Tant pis pour les autres_ ».

\- _D'accord,_ se contenta-t-il toutefois de répondre dans un mouvement de cape.

\- _Severus ?_ l'appela une dernière fois Dumbledore, et le concerné s'arrêta net, prêt à recevoir d'autres instructions de sa part (peut-être les dernières). _Laissez-moi parler à Harry. J'ai beaucoup de choses à lui dire_ , acheva le vieux sorcier d'une voix plus douce. Là-dessus, Rogue hocha légèrement la tête avant de déserter le bureau.

Pendant ce temps, Harry s'était enfin réveillé, mais ses paupières lui paraissaient si lourdes qu'il ne consentit pas à les ouvrir tout de suite. Il remua lentement les jambes, comme pour identifier l'environnement dans lequel il s'était endormi, et sentit ses pieds nus rentrer en contact avec des draps particulièrement doux, lui indiquant au passage qu'il se trouvait bel et bien dans un lit. Les restes d'une saveur amère semblaient encore habiter sa bouche, et ses membres étaient tellement engourdis qu'il avait l'impression que son corps ne faisait plus qu'un avec le matelas de plume. D'un instant à l'autre, Ron allait se mettre à ronfler bruyamment ou Neville se réveillerait, et une nouvelle journée commencerait à Poudlard. Harry laissa alors échapper un soupir de soulagement en réalisant que tout ce dont il avait rêvé n'avait été qu'imagination. Il allait bien, ses amis aussi, et il n'y avait jamais eu ne serait-ce l'ombre d'une prophétie. Sirius était vivant et en sécurité, et Voldemort, lui, demeurait loin d'ici. Le brun se retourna alors lentement, attendant qu'un bruit quelconque vienne le troubler dans son demi-sommeil. Ce ne fut qu'après avoir entendu le son de deux voix indistinctes qu'il daigna enfin ouvrir les yeux. Dans un mouvement raide, le Gryffondor tâtonna les environs, à la recherche de sa paire de lunettes qu'il enfila une fois trouvée. Celle-ci était posée sur une petite table de nuit, à côté de ce qui semblait être un reste de potion violette. Harry vit alors précisément les rideaux blancs qui s'étendaient tout autour de son lit, mais il lui fallut quelques secondes supplémentaires pour les associer à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, qu'il avait pourtant si souvent fréquentée.

\- _Vous êtes sûre que votre cheville ne vous fait plus souffrir, ma petite ?_

\- _Absolument_ , répondit une voix que Harry reconnut comme étant celle de Ginny.

\- _Vous êtes vraiment certaine de cela ?_ insista Mme Pomfresh, visiblement inquiète.

\- _Je vous le promet_ , répliqua la concernée d'un ton qui indiquait un certain agacement.

\- _Bien, alors si vous n'avez vraiment plus besoin de repos, vous pouvez aller rejoindre les autres et.. Attendez ! Pas si vite, Miss Weasley ! Vous allez encore vous blesser !_

Harry entendit alors les portes de l'infirmerie claquer brusquement et son regard se perdit dans le vide pendant l'espace d'un instant. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait en réalité pas passé la nuit dans le dortoir des Gryffondor. Et si Ginny avait réellement eu la chevillée cassée, alors cela signifiait également que..

\- _Sirius est mort_ , déclara subitement la rousse.

Hermione, Ron, Neville et Luna l'avaient attendue devant l'infirmerie pendant que le reste des élèves préparaient leurs affaires pour emprunter le Poudlard Express en fin de matinée. Ils avaient déjà été mis au courant en ce qui concernait Sirius, mais réentendre la nouvelle de la bouche de Ginny leur fit tout de même quelque chose. Quelque part, il semblait y avoir une dysharmonie totale entre le groupe d'adolescents et leurs camarades, tant leur état d'esprit était différent en cet instant. Ils avaient l'étrange impression que le cours du temps avait été altéré, voire stoppé pour toujours.

\- _Sirius est mort_ , reprit Ginny, _et_ _Harry va bientôt se réveiller et s'en rendre compte._

L'inquiétude se lisait dans son regard, et Ron devina rapidement qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'ils fassent quelque chose.. Mais quoi ? Comment allaient-ils s'y prendre pour réconforter Harry alors qu'il venait de perdre son parrain, son confident, et de surcroît, la personne qui était censée l'arracher à tout jamais des griffes des Dursley ?

\- _Je vais aller lui parler_ , dit finalement Hermione d'une voix mal assurée. Des bruits de pas qui lui étaient plus que familiers retentirent alors derrière elle, perçant au passage la petite bulle de solitude dans laquelle ils s'étaient tous les cinq réfugiés.

\- _Ce ne sera pas nécessaire_ , lui assura Rogue en posant sur elle un regard qui se voulait réconfortant. Pour une fois, Neville ne sursauta même pas en le voyant s'approcher, et Ron ne fit aucun commentaire désobligeant à son sujet. Le maître des potions leur avait sauvé la vie il y a de cela quelques heures, chose qui semblait les avoir guéris de l'animosité qu'ils ressentaient jadis à son égard. _Dumbledore m'a confié qu'il allait s'en charger_ , leur expliqua brièvement ce dernier. _Il vous attend d'ailleurs dans son bureau._

 _-_ _Maintenant ?_ demandèrent Neville et Luna à l'unisson, tandis que Hermione ne le quittait pas des yeux. Rogue esquissa un faible sourire, mais celui-ci semblait forcé.

 _-_ _Eh bien.. Je suppose que vous avez le temps de prendre un dernier petit-déjeuner, si ce n'est pas déjà fait_ , leur glissa-t-il alors.

Hermione fronça légèrement les sourcils. Cette dernière avait l'estomac bien trop noué pour songer à manger quoi que ce soit, mais Ron, lui, semblait trouver la proposition digne d'intérêt et se dirigea donc vers la Grande Salle en compagnie des trois autres.

\- _Tu devrais aller les rejoindre_ , lui conseilla Rogue dans un hochement de tête, mais la jeune sorcière ne semblait pas partager son avis.

\- _J'ai besoin de te parler_ , lui confia-t-elle en rougissant légèrement (elle venait d'apercevoir un élève de Serpentard embrasser une Gryffondor un peu plus loin). Rogue sembla sur le point de protester, mais se ravisa finalement.

\- _D'accord_ , répondit-il simplement avant de s'éloigner de l'infirmerie, Hermione sur ses talons. Le maître des potions et son ancienne assistante longèrent alors le couloir en silence, à la recherche d'un minimum d'intimité. Ils s'arrêtèrent bientôt non loin de la salle des trophées, mais Dean et Seamus ne tardèrent pas à en sortir en maudissant bruyamment Peeves qui venait de les chasser avec virulence. Le duo de Serpentard préféra donc rejoindre une salle de classe inutilisée après avoir menacé l'esprit frappeur d'appeler le Baron Sanglant.

\- _Ce n'est pas facile à dire_ , commença Hermione, nerveuse, en jouant avec ses doigts. Severus s'avança alors vers l'une des fenêtres et ouvrit les rideaux poussiéreux qui en recouvraient les vitres, comme pour lui laisser le temps de choisir ses mots. Les rayons du soleil perçaient le verre avec délicatesse, magnifiant la courbe de son nez imposant et réchauffant sa silhouette sombre et longiligne. La sensation était agréable, mais quelque part, il avait l'étrange impression de suffoquer dans cette pièce. Sans qu'il ne puisse l'expliquer, chacune des respirations qu'il prenait lui semblait douloureuse. _Je t'avais dit que la prochaine fois que l'on se verrait.. J'aurais fait mon choix_ , reprit-elle lentement en s'approchant de lui. Cette fois-ci, on aurait dit que c'était Severus qui n'osait pas croiser le regard de son interlocutrice, et non Hermione Granger, qui, elle, cherchait désormais le sien avec une certaine obstination. _Eh bien.. Je l'ai fait._

\- _Je sais_ , se contenta-t-il de répondre, le visage toujours tourné vers l'extérieur. Hermione secoua légèrement la tête, geste qui fit virevolter ses jolies boucles brunes.

\- _Oui, mais.. Je ne veux pas que tu le devines. Je veux être honnête avec toi.. Et également avec moi-même._ Severus acquiesça à nouveau, l'invitant à continuer, et Hermione prit une profonde inspiration, comme pour se donner du courage. _Harry,_ dit-elle alors, et ce prénom sembla résonner lentement dans la pièce. _J'ai choisi Harry._ À plusieurs mètres de là, Hagrid, lui aussi de retour, aidait le professeur Chourave à nettoyer les serres de botanique en cette fin d'année scolaire. Severus préféra focaliser son attention sur l'activité auquelle s'adonnaient ses deux collègues avant de répondre.

\- _D'accord._

Il s'en était douté, bien évidemment, mais la vérité n'était pas plus facile à accepter pour autant. En effet, à cet instant, l'ancien espion avait l'impression d'avoir avalé une lame d'une trentaine de centimètres, une sorte d'épée qui lui transperçait lentement le cœur. Toutefois, il fit de son mieux pour ne rien laisser paraître. Hermione le regarda esquisser un très léger sourire, puis se pencha pour ouvrir la fenêtre. Tout d'eux eurent alors la brève sensation d'être libérés d'un poids, tandis que la lumière s'engouffrait un peu plus dans la salle de classe et que de petits oiseaux virevoltaient en sifflotant.

\- _Severus ?_ l'appela-t-elle en s'appuyant contre la fenêtre pour savourer la brise.

\- _Oui ?_

\- _Je veux que tu saches.. Que ça ne veut pas dire que je ne t'ai pas aimé.. Ou que je ne t'aime plus. Car ce n'est pas le cas_ , lui assura-t-elle avec honnêteté. Comme Severus ne répondit pas tout de suite, elle contempla l'horizon à son tour en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. _Tu vas me dire que ça ne sert à rien de te dire ça maintenant, mais.._

\- _Au contraire_ , lui répondit-il finalement en copiant sa posture. _Tu aurais pu me détester, me haïr, voire m'ignorer.. Mais tu n'as rien fait de tout ça. Tu as préféré m'affronter et être honnête avec moi, et ce, avec cette gentillesse qui te caractérise si bien._ Hermione se sentit rougir malgré elle. Seule une dizaine de centimètres les séparait à présent, et elle avait terriblement envie de le toucher, de lui prendre la main.

\- _Je voulais également te remercier_ , lui avoua-t-elle en chassant cette pensée.

\- _Me remercier ?_ répéta Severus avec un léger rire. _C'est plutôt moi qui.._

\- _Moi aussi_ , le coupa Hermione en le regardant droit dans les yeux. _Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui aurait pu arriver à Ron, Ginny, Neville et Luna si tu n'étais pas venu à notre secours hier._ Ils échangèrent un sourire triste en repensant à cette soirée plus que mouvementée. Ce soir-là, Ginny s'était brutalement cassée la cheville, Neville avait été victime d'une fracture de la mandibule, et Luna était revenue avec assez de sang sur elle pour attirer non pas un, mais plusieurs troupeaux de Sombrals. Ron, quant à lui, portait toujours d'étranges marques aux avant-bras, mais au final, ils étaient tous vivants, et c'était bien là l'essentiel. _C'est peut-être un peu mièvre, mais.. Merci de m'avoir aidée, de m'avoir protégée.. Et de m'avoir aimée pendant tout ce temps_ , _Severus_ , ajouta Hermione d'une voix qui trahissait une séparation future et inéluctable. Le visage du concerné s'empourpra devant cette soudaine déclaration, tandis qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de faire taire cette petite voix intérieure qui lui criait de tout abandonner pour s'enfuir avec l'élue de son cœur. _En vérité, j'ai beaucoup appris grâce à toi.. Et sur bien des points._ _Qui aurait cru que toi et moi.._

\- _Oui, c'était une mauvaise idée,_ compléta maladroitement Severus, les mains entrelacées contre la froideur de la pierre. Encore une fois, il perdait contre un Potter.

\- _Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire,_ lui répondit Hermione en observant un groupe de chouettes rejoindre le château avec le courrier du jour. _C'était une idée, mais pas une mauvaise pour autant._ Un ange passa dans la pièce. On aurait dit qu'ils avaient tous les deux longtemps appréhendé ce moment. _Les souvenirs que l'on a partagés.. Sache que je ne les oublierai pour rien au monde_ , reprit-elle. _Je te le promet._ Hermione le considéra longuement, hésitant à lui frôler le bras ou la main pour lui témoigner son affection, mais à sa grande surprise, ce fut Severus lui-même qui initia le contact.

\- _J'ai bien peur qu'il ne te faille changer tes plans, Hermione_ , lui dit-il alors en posant délicatement sa main sur la sienne. Cette caresse fit frémir l'intéressée, mais elle n'eut aucun mouvement de recul. Au contraire, elle la serra affectueusement, oubliant pendant un instant qu'il y avait un monde hors de cette vieille salle de classe.

\- _Comment ça ?_

Comme à son habitude, Severus Rogue s'était montré perspicace.. Peut-être trop, d'ailleurs. Ce dernier avait compris les intentions que Dumbledore avait dissimulées derrière ses phrases enjolivées, et choisit finalement de les partager avec Hermione. La vérité, c'était que dans quelques heures, ils remonteraient le cours du temps pour revenir à cette soirée précise où Severus avait ensorcelé le Choixpeau magique. Dans quelques heures, le futur qui les attendait s'évanouirait en même temps que le passé qu'ils avaient partagé, et ce, pour le plus grand bien. Ainsi, le Prince de Sang-Mêlé conserverait son précieux rôle d'espion, mais perdrait à jamais sa princesse. En sacrifiant la vie qu'ils s'étaient construits tous les deux, ils en sauveraient de nombreuses autres, celles de Tracey et Sirius en premières. Hermione serait envoyée dans la maison qui lui était destinée à l'origine, et le destin s'occuperait du reste.

\- _Quelque part, c'est comme si la fin du monde approchait.. La fin de mon monde_ , lui avoua Severus en réprimant un soupir. Hermione, visiblement ébranlée, elle aussi, lui caressa le bras pour tenter de le réconforter.

\- _Severus.._

\- _Sans toi, c'est un peu mon monde qui s'écroule, Hermione,_ ajouta-t-il en échangeant un regard peiné avec la concernée. En entendant cela, la jeune fille resserra l'étreinte qu'elle exerçait sur le sorcier et s'efforça de lui offrir un sourire des plus chaleureux.

\- _Mais un autre se construira_ , lui fit-elle remarquer avec espoir avant de poser la tête sur son épaule. _Un autre monde où Tracey et Sirius survivront, et où Pansy ne perdra pas ses pouvoirs.._ _Un monde dans lequel Voldemort ne voudra pas se débarrasser de toi._ _Ça vaut le coup, non ?_

Hermione n'était pas certaine de ce qu'elle avançait en ce qui concernait Sirius, car sa relation avec Severus n'avait en rien entraîné sa mort soudaine, mais elle espérait de tout cœur qu'il puisse survivre dans l'univers alternatif qui les attendait. En tout cas, ses propos encourageants réussirent à arracher un vrai sourire au maître des potions.

\- _Je suppose que oui_ , lui répondit-il honnêtement avant de passer une main dans sa cascade de cheveux bouclés. Certes, il y avait quelque chose de triste dans le fait de se tenir ici, au soleil, avec elle, une toute dernière fois, mais cela avait également un côté réconfortant et épanouissant. Une sorte de plénitude semblait désormais envahir Severus, tandis qu'il écoutait attentivement le chant des oiseaux mêlé aux bruits de pas des élèves qui marchaient dans le couloir en bavardant. Au fond, peut-être était-ce ce monde-ci, l'univers alternatif ? Une dimension où il aimait et était aimé en retour ?

\- _Severus ?_ l'appela soudain Hermione en l'arrachant à ses pensées.

\- _Oui ?_ lui répondit-il d'une voix paisible. Il était prêt à écouter tout ce qu'elle avait à dire même si cela signifiait faire attendre Dumbledore, car bientôt, ils ne représenteraient plus rien l'un pour l'autre et leurs échanges se limiteraient aux cours et examens de potions. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Pour toute réponse, la brune leva les yeux vers lui et ouvrit la bouche d'un air hésitant. Avait-elle le droit de lui demander une chose pareille alors qu'elle venait de lui préférer Harry ? Au fond, elle voulait juste n'avoir aucun regret.

\- _Tu te souviens de la fois où je me suis endormie dans tes bras, car j'avais trop bu ?_ se risqua finalement Hermione. Severus émit un léger rire qui l'encouragea aussitôt.

\- _Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ? Je pensais plutôt que c'était toi qui ne t'en souviendrais pas.._

\- _Eh bien, non, je m'en rappelle bel et bien. Enfin.. Pas tout à fait, mais je me souviens de la promesse que tu m'as faite_ , lui avoua-t-elle en rougissant brusquement.

\- _Mais encore ?_

Severus regardait désormais Hermione avec une telle intensité qu'elle avait du mal à ne pas détourner le regard. Elle ne se souvenait que trop bien de toutes ces fois où son regard de braise l'avait déstabilisée (que ce fut en classe ou dans son laboratoire), mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Le peu de distance qui les séparait n'aidait pas non plus, mais au fond, elle savait ce que son cœur désirait et le sorcier lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Ce dernier prenait simplement un malin plaisir à la voir rougir en tentant d'expliciter sa requête. En effet, il avait toujours aimé la taquiner.

\- _Tu.. Tu m'avais promis que tu m'embrasserais si, et seulement si la fin du monde était proche_ , lui rappela Hermione en lui adressant un regard significatif. Severus esquissa un sourire goguenard avant de répondre, mais la jeune sorcière ne lui laissa cette fois-ci pas le temps de trouver une excuse. _Tu sais.. J'aime Harry, et je l'ai choisi à ta place. Je le choisirais pour l'éternité. Alors.. Je peux au moins te choisir une fois. Et puis.. Il retrouvera Sirius dans l'autre monde. Alors je peux au moins.._

\- _On dirait que tu as beaucoup réfléchi à la question_ , l'interrompit Severus en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. La concernée lui lança un regard de reproche avant de sourire à son tour. _Tu n'as pas besoin de me convaincre davantage, Hermione. Et puis, bien que je trouve ça regrettable.. Ce qui a lieu dans cette pièce restera dans cette pièce et disparaîtra en même temps que nous._

Hermione acquiesça timidement, partagée entre ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à vivre et tout ce qu'elle allait bientôt perdre. Elle n'avait évidemment aucune envie d'abandonner ses précieux souvenirs, mais ses états d'âme importaient peu. En effet, c'était du monde des sorciers dont il était question, et non de sa petite personne. Severus devait à tout prix conserver son rôle d'espion. Cela représentait un atout primordial et elle le comprenait, même si quelque part, elle détestait cette idée. Soudain, elle sentit ses jambes bouger malgré elle et réalisa que Severus l'attirait un peu plus loin, sa main dans la sienne. Il s'avança dans la pièce, de sorte à ce qu'ils ne soient plus visibles de la fenêtre, et adossa délicatement Hermione contre le mur en y posant son autre main. Les deux sorciers se considérèrent alors longuement, se perdant dans les yeux de l'un l'autre, comme s'ils voulaient chacun graver ce moment dans leur mémoire. Hermione pouvait sentir son coeur palpiter dans sa poitrine, et le rythme de ses battements était tellement rapide qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser en elle. Ce qu'elle ignorait, toutefois, c'était que celui de Severus suivait les même pulsations. Dans un geste délicat, le maître des potions se saisit alors du menton de son ancienne assistante et referma ses lèvres sur les siennes. Aussitôt, leur bouche se rencontrèrent et s'unirent tendrement dans le secret le plus total. Hermione gémit doucement en sentant les doigts de Severus se glisser dans ses cheveux, mais également le parfum qui émanait de lui, cette fragrance qu'elle aimait avec tant de passion. Le baiser s'intensifia tout en restant délicat, chacun s'accrochant à l'autre comme si sa vie en dépendait. Puis, finalement, ils se séparèrent, les joues rosies, et échangèrent un sourire rayonnant.

\- _Hermione !_ s'écria Harry en la croisant au détour d'un couloir du deuxième étage, quelques minutes plus tard. À l'heure qu'il était, Ron et les autres devaient déjà avoir rejoint le bureau de Dumbledore, et c'était la raison pour laquelle Hermione se trouvait ici, et non plus bas. Rogue, quant à lui, s'en était allé réunir les membres de l'Ordre.

\- _Harry !_ s'exclama-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras avec inquiétude, comme elle l'avait si souvent fait ces cinq dernières années. _Tu vas bien ? Comment va ta jambe ?_ Il la serra contre lui avant de la lâcher et de balayer ses questions d'un revers de main.

\- _Ça va_ , affirma-t-il rapidement avant de continuer sur ce qui lui semblait être le plus important. _J'ai parlé à Dumbledore et.. Je veux le faire, Hermione_ , déclara-t-il d'un ton pressé, sans même songer au fait qu'elle aurait pu ne pas être au courant. _Je.. Je veux remonter le temps. C'est notre seule chance de sauver Sirius. Je sais que tu.._

\- _Je le veux aussi,_ le coupa-t-elle en lui prenant les mains, comme pour l'apaiser.

\- _Vraiment ?_ s'étonna Harry en accrochant son regard noisette rempli de tendresse. Aussitôt, ce simple contact le fit se sentir mieux : Son angoisse diminua et la douleur qu'il ressentait au niveau de la poitrine s'atténua. Il ne se sentait plus seul contre tous.

\- _Oui,_ lui assura Hermione après avoir pris une profonde inspiration. _Je ferai tout pour toi, Harry_ , ajouta-t-elle en lui adressant un sourire significatif. Ce dernier le lui rendit et remarqua que ses yeux pétillaient avec détermination.. Ou étaient-ce des larmes ?

\- _Hermione_ , murmura-t-il alors en l'attirant un peu plus vers lui, mais elle baissa la tête. Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il est vrai qu'il lui en demandait beaucoup.

\- _Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir_ , reprit-elle d'une petite voix, et le regard du brun se perdit sur ses lèvres qu'elle pinçait d'un air coupable. _J'ai.. J'ai embrassé Severus tout à l'heure_ , lui avoua-t-elle en le regardant à nouveau. _C'était.. Un baiser d'adieu._ Harry ouvrit la bouche avec surprise, mais aucun son n'en sortit. À vrai dire, il ne ressentit pas grand-chose, ce qui, quelque part, l'étonna grandement. La nouvelle de la mort de Sirius avait été si dévastatrice qu'il trouvait celle-ci presque futile.

\- _Ce n'est pas grave_ , lui répondit-il finalement dans un demi-sourire. _Enfin si, mais je te pardonne. Après tout.. J'ai bien embrassé Ginny._

\- _Quoi ?_ demanda Hermione, l'air interdit, mais le clin d'oeil que lui fit son petit ami lui indiqua qu'il plaisantait, ce qui l'amusa et la rassura en même temps. Cela n'avait d'ailleurs rien à voir avec Ginny : En vérité, la jeune fille avait eu peur qu'il ne puisse plus jamais rire, voire même sourire, après ce qui s'était passé hier. Et en ce qui concernait la rousse, elle était la petite sœur de Ron, et par extension, leur petite sœur à tous. Harry ne l'avait jamais vue autrement, au grand soulagement de son meilleur ami.

\- _Je sais que vous êtes proches, Rogue et toi, mais tu vas accepter de le perdre pour moi.. Alors, merci_ , reprit-il en appuyant son front contre le sien. _Je t'aime, Hermione._ Ces mots, elle les lui avait souvent dits, mais le contraire avait été plus rare, voilà pourquoi ils transcendèrent tout à cet instant, même n'importe quel baiser. Mais Harry ne comptait pas partir sans lui en offrir un, alors il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement. _Allons rejoindre les autres_ , lui dit-il ensuite en la prenant par la taille.

Lorsque les deux amoureux arrivèrent devant le bureau de Dumbledore, ils remarquèrent que la gargouille qui gardait d'ordinaire l'entrée avait été écartée, et que l'épaisse porte en chêne était, elle, grande ouverte. De toute évidence, Harry et Hermione étaient attendus avec impatience. Huits autres sorciers, dont la moitié, des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, se trouvaient déjà à l'intérieur. En entendant le duo arriver, Ron et Ginny se levèrent de leurs fauteuils, et Luna et Neville, qui se tenaient à côté d'eux, firent aussitôt volte-face. Derrière l'énorme bureau était installé Dumbledore en personne, entouré de Rogue à sa gauche, et de McGonagall à sa droite. Le maître des potions semblait avoir retrouvé l'expression impassible que Harry lui connaissait si bien, mais l'on pouvait cette fois-ci deviner une certaine réticence dans son regard, de par la légère courbe que prenaient ses sourcils. Cette dernière était certainement causée par la présence de Lupin, qui se tenait à côté de lui, près de la fenêtre. Mais elle pouvait tout aussi bien être dû au fait qu'il s'apprêtait à perdre ses souvenirs pour sauver la peau de Black, tout en redevenant l'esclave du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le professeur McGonagall, quant à elle, allait l'air d'aller mieux depuis son séjour à l'hôpital St-Mangouste, mais ses lèvres pincées, aussi fines qu'une ligne, trahissaient son inquiétude, ainsi qu'un certain scepticisme vis-à-vis de la situation. Ce fut néanmoins Dumbledore qui rompit le silence en premier, et non elle.

\- _Miss Granger ?_

\- _Oui ?_ répondit la concernée d'une voix qui se voulait assurée.

\- _Je ne pense pas me tromper en supposant que Severus vous ait informé de la situation ?_

\- _En effet_ , approuvèrent-ils en choeur avant d'échanger un sourire imperceptible.

\- _Tant mieux, car je dois dire que j'apprécie modérément avoir à me répéter_. _Les mots sont, selon moi, notre plus inépuisable source de magie, mais cela ne signifie pas pour autant que nous devons la gaspiller en verbiage,_ reprit le directeur de Poudlard sur un ton solennel. Rogue serra les dents avec contrariété, mais Ron, lui, préféra profiter du silence installé pour se rapprocher de ses deux meilleurs amis.

\- _Remonter le temps.. Ça vous convient vraiment à tous les deux ?_

\- _Oui_ , répondit aussitôt Harry, presque brusquement. Hermione hocha la tête.

\- _Bien.. Alors, à moi aussi_ , décida Ron en esquissant un léger sourire.

\- _Le professeur Dumbledore nous a parlé des enjeux, Harry_ , déclara alors Neville. _Si ça peut nous permettre de sauver Sirius et de garder un avantage sur Tu-Sais-Qui, alors nous le ferons._ Luna, qui s'était penchée vers Fumseck pour le caresser, tourna aussitôt la tête vers Harry et le gratifia d'un sourire d'agrément, tandis que Ginny, les bras croisés, se contenta d'approuver d'un hochement de tête. Lupin en fit de même, mais il avait le visage grave et les traits tirés, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours. Pourtant, la pleine lune se situait encore loin sur le calendrier.

\- _Mais voyons, Albus.. Comment allons-nous nous y prendre si cela s'avère faisable ?_ releva finalement McGonagall en s'adressant directement à lui. _Vous semblez avoir oublié que tous les retourneurs de temps se trouvaient au ministère et qu'ils y ont été détruits hier.._

À cet instant, Harry se tourna naturellement vers Hermione, espérant de façon presque irrationnelle qu'elle puisse contredire les suppositions de la directrice des Gryffondor. Mais celles-ci étaient malheureusement fondées, et la brune se mordit à nouveau les lèvres avec inquiétude. On aurait dit que Ron, et surtout Ginny, attendaient sa réponse avec une certaine appréhension. Au fond, le frère et la sœur avaient chacun une raison particulière qui les poussaient à vouloir rester dans le monde qu'ils avaient toujours connu, et toutes deux possédaient une chevelure blonde et de beaux yeux clairs.

\- _J'ai bien peur que le professeur McGonagall ait raison_ , avoua Hermione en évitant de regarder Harry, dont le visage venait de pâlir un peu plus. _Tous les retourneurs de temps se trouvaient bel et bien au ministère de la magie.. Je ne me souviens pas avoir lu qu'il en existait d'autres ailleurs.._

\- _Et à Gringotts ?_ s'enquit-il précipitamment. _Il doit forcément y en avoir au moins un là-bas ! Dans une de ces fichues chambres fortes.._

Le sorcier à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair commençait à s'agiter de nouveau, chose que Mme Pomfresh n'aurait certainement pas tolérée si ce dernier était resté à l'infirmerie. Mais Harry ne pouvait et ne voulait surtout pas croire qu'il allait perdre Sirius une seconde fois, alors que Dumbledore lui avait promis qu'ils se retrouveraient.

\- _Je suis désolée, Potter,_ lui confia McGonagall d'une voix plus douce qu'à l'ordinaire.

Le concerné l'ignora, supportant de moins en moins les regards peinés qu'ils lui adressaient tous (à l'exception de Rogue). C'était Sirius qui était à plaindre, et non lui.

\- _Si vous me permettez la remarque, Monsieur le Directeur,_ intervint Rogue qui n'avait rien dit depuis longtemps, _je pense que vous auriez dû réfléchir à deux fois avant de promettre l'impossible à Mr Potter.._

\- _Attendez, il doit bien y avoir une autre solution,_ l'interrompit Ron, qui, visiblement, aurait bien voulu sauver la situation. _Professeur Rogue, vous en connaissez des rayons sur la magie noire, non ? N'y a-t-il pas une sorte d'incantation qui pourrait ramener Sirius à la vie ? On pourrait se servir de l'âme de cette saleté d'Ombrage comme objet du sacrifice ! Ou bien lui faire ingurgiter une potion.. Aïe !_

Ginny venait de le frapper à la tête dans l'espoir de le ramener à la réalité. Hermione aurait juré avoir aperçu McGonagall sourire en l'écoutant parler, mais Severus, lui, ne semblait pas apprécier le fait que l'on puisse le croire capable de telles abominations.

\- _De deux choses l'une, Severus,_ reprit Dumbledore, dont l'expression paisible contrastait brutalement avec celle de son auditoire. _Premièrement, l'impossible n'existe pas. Et deuxièmement, je n'aurais jamais promis à Harry quelque chose d'irréalisable._

\- _Alors ça veut dire que.._

\- _Que j'ai pris mes précautions,_ compléta le vieux sorcier, les yeux soudain pétillants. _Exactement, Mr Londubat._ McGonagall et Hermione échangèrent un regard confus.

\- _Mais.. Il ne peut pas y avoir de retourneur de temps dans le château, si ?_ risqua timidement Hermione. _Sinon, ce serait mentionné dans l'Histoire de Poudlard.._

\- _Le Ronflak Cornu n'a jamais été mentionné nul part, mis à part dans le magazine de mon père,_ l'interrompit Luna d'une voix rêveuse. _Ça ne veut pas pour autant dire qu'il n'existe pas._ Son interlocutrice sembla sur le point de rétorquer quelque chose, mais Ron la coupa dans son élan.

\- _C'est vrai, et puis, tu as toi-même dit que l'Histoire de Poudlard devrait être revue.._

\- _Tu écoutes ce que je dis maintenant ?_ répliqua Hermione, sur la défensive.

\- _Professeur !_ s'exclama Harry d'une voix forte, comme pour rappeler ses deux meilleurs amis à l'ordre. _Où est-il maintenant, ce fameux retourneur de temps ?_

\- _Ici même_ , répondit Dumbledore en se levant de son trône. McGonagall lui lança un regard de reproche. _Rassurez-vous, Minerva, je ne l'ai dissimulé ici que depuis peu._

\- _Et où était-il avant ? Attaché au cou du calmar géant ?_ lança-t-elle alors avec sarcasme. La situation ne s'y prêtait définitivement pas, mais l'humour piquant de la directrice des Gryffondor arracha néanmoins un rictus à Severus Rogue, son collègue.

\- _Il se trouvait dans les profondeurs d'une salle que Harry et ses amis, et même Severus, connaissent très bien.._

\- _La Salle sur Demande_ , devina Neville, et ses amis le considérèrent avec surprise, comme s'ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'il fasse preuve d'autant d'intelligibilité.

\- _Mais.. Vous-Savez-Qui aurait pu s'en emparer !_ s'énerva McGonagall dont le teint venait de prendre à peu de chose près la couleur de l'ancien plumage de Fumseck.

\- _Et comment ?_ demanda Ron sur le ton de la conversation.

\- _Eh bien, par l'intermédiaire d'un autre, évidemment !_ rétorqua la sorcière en le fustigeant du regard. _Par Merlin, Albus ! Avez-vous déjà oublié ce qui s'est passé avec le professeur Quirrell ? Ou encore avec le journal de Jedusor ?_

En entendant ces mots, Ginny fut parcourue d'un frisson qu'elle tenta de dissimuler aussitôt, mais Lupin le remarqua tout de même et lui adressa un sourire réconfortant.

\- _Lord Voldemort ne connait pas l'existence de ce retourneur de temps,_ assura fermement Dumbledore en traversant lentement la pièce. _Je peux vous le garantir. Et même si c'était le cas, cet objet ne lui serait probablement d'aucune utilité._

Le directeur de Poudlard s'approcha alors d'une petite armoire que Harry reconnut comme étant celle abritant la Pensine. Seulement, lorsqu'il l'ouvrit à coup de baguette magique, le brun constata que le récipient en pierre ne s'y trouvait désormais plus. Harry cligna alors des yeux, pensant avoir mal vu, mais Dumbledore avait déjà refermé l'armoire en question. Il tenait maintenant dans sa main un épais collier en or massif au cœur duquel avait été forgé un sablier entouré de deux anneaux.

\- _Mais.. Ce retourneur de temps est différent de celui que j'ai utilisé en troisième année_ , fit remarquer Hermione, tandis que Ron, bouche bée, ne quittait pas l'objet des yeux. _Il peut revenir des années en arrière, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi Voldemort n'aurait-il pas intérêt à se le procurer ?_

\- _Car il nécessite quelque chose que Lord Voldemort ne pourrait donner, Miss Granger._

\- _De l'amour ?_ proposa Harry en fronçant les sourcils. À sa grande surprise, le vieux sorcier fit non de la tête. Il lui avait toujours appris que l'amour était la réponse à tout.

\- _Il lui faudrait pour cela donner sa parole._

\- _Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'en a aucune_ , déclara amèrement Rogue en pensant à la fois où il l'avait supplié d'épargner Lily, il y a presque quinze ans de cela.

\- _Euh, excusez-moi,_ intervint prudemment Ron en levant une main hésitante. Rogue et McGonagall se retournèrent alors dans sa direction, et Ginny eut l'étrange impression que son frère cherchait à disparaître derrière Luna (ce qui était peine perdue étant donné qu'il la dépassait aisément d'une tête). _Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer de quoi il est question ? Comment ça marche, ce truc, exactement ?_

\- _En somme_ , commença Lupin sans laisser à ses anciens collègues le temps de répondre, _nous allons utiliser ce retourneur de temps pour revenir cinq ans en arrière et empêcher Severus d'ensorceler le Choixpeau._ Le maître des potions lui lança un regard en biais. De toute évidence, il n'appréciait guère que l'un de ses anciens camarades de classe soit mêlé à tout cela, et encore moins qu'il se permette de relater les faits de la sorte, comme s'il connaissait tout sur tout. _Seulement, pour que ça se fasse, il devra s'engager personnellement en passant un Serment Inviolable. Il s'agit là d'un accord entre deux sorciers qui ne peut pas être rompu, hormis par la mort,_ ajouta Lupin en entendant Harry demander des explications à Hermione. _Si, par exemple,_ _Voldemort tombait sur ce retourneur de temps, il chercherait forcément à revenir quinze ans en arrière pour éviter que le maléfice lancé à Harry ne ricoche. Ainsi, il ne perdrait jamais ses pouvoirs. Mais le fait est qu'il devrait forcément promettre de ne pas recommencer.._

\- _Ce qui serait impossible, car il veut à tout prix me tuer,_ compléta aussitôt Harry.

\- _Et il ne pourrait pas non plus se risquer à rompre le Serment Inviolable, car il craint la mort plus que tout_ , acheva Ron, visiblement fier de sa déduction. Lupin acquiesça d'un signe de tête, mais Dumbledore, lui, fronça les sourcils, comme s'il réfléchissait.

\- _Êtes-vous réellement sûr de votre théorie, Albus ?_ lui demanda alors le professeur McGonagall, de nouveau plus inquiète qu'en colère. _Et si.. Et si Vous-Savez-Qui avait finalement réussi à vaincre la mort ?_

Elle avait prononcé cette dernière phrase d'une voix tremblante (chose que Harry ne manqua pas de remarquer), et une fois celle-ci achevée, Lupin se dirigea vers la fenêtre en prenant une profonde inspiration, tandis que Rogue considérait longuement Dumbledore. Hermione, elle aussi, semblait perturbée, mais Harry et les autres ne comprenaient pas pourquoi. Était-il possible de vaincre la mort ? Et si oui, comment ?

\- _Quoi qu'il en soit, ce retourneur de temps est à usage unique_ , répondit finalement Dumbledore, et Harry eut l'impression qu'il cherchait à éluder la véritable question. _Il se brisera après utilisation, alors inutile de s'inquiéter davantage._ Il adressa alors un sourire aux six jeunes sorciers, et cette intention sembla au moins les rassurer, à défaut de ne pas les convaincre entièrement.

\- _Bien, alors qu'est-ce que l'on doit faire maintenant ?_ demanda Ron en devançant Harry.

À cet instant, Hermione regarda ses deux meilleurs amis avec une certaine nervosité, quoique inspirée par leur courage. Luna, de son côté, posa la tête sur l'épaule de Ginny tout en prenant Neville par le bras, et Dumbledore jugea qu'il était temps de leur expliquer le plan en détail. Si tout se déroulait comme prévu, ils reviendraient cinq ans en arrière, mais ne devraient revivre que cette année-là. Toutefois, pour pouvoir utiliser correctement le retourneur de temps, il leur faudrait tout d'abord se positionner autour du sorcier qui allait invoquer ses pouvoirs : Albus Dumbledore, lui-même.

\- _Mr le Directeur ?_

\- _Oui, Severus ?_

\- _Je pense que nous allons avoir besoin d'une baguette supplémentaire,_ constata le maître des potions en observant les uns et les autres se placer sur ce que Harry associait à une sorte de pentagramme.

\- _Allons chercher Hagrid_ , proposa aussitôt ce dernier. _Il est de retour, non ?_

\- _Ce ne sera pas la peine_ , répondit Dumbledore, à la surprise générale.

\- _Pourquoi ?_ répliqua sèchement Harry, soudain piqué au vif. Comme souvent cette année, sa susceptibilité lui faisait tirer des conclusions hâtives. _Hagrid est la personne qu'il nous faut et je suis certain qu'il serait ravi d'aider ! Je pensais que vous lui faisiez confiance.. Lui, en tout cas, a toujours eu beaucoup d'estime pour vous !_

\- _Harry,_ le reprit gentiment Lupin, mais le concerné lui lança un regard noir.

\- _Je comprendrais que tu puisses ressentir de l'animosité à mon égard, Harry, mais je te prierai de ne pas te méprendre quant à mes intentions_ , reprit calmement Dumbledore. _Je voulais simplement t'informer que nous n'aurons pas besoin d'aller chercher quelqu'un._ Là-dessus, le directeur de Poudlard pointa sa baguette sur la lourde porte en chêne qui s'ouvrit à la volée, révélant la silhouette de Drago Malefoy.

\- _Drago !_ s'exclama Ginny en accourant vers lui pour l'empêcher de tomber (il s'était appuyé contre le bois pour mieux entendre leur conversation).

\- _Une minute !_ s'écria Ron en retenant sa sœur de justesse, et Harry et Neville ne purent s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire moqueur en voyant le blond s'étaler de tout son long par terre. _Tous les autres élèves sont déjà à bord du Poudlard Express à l'heure qu'il est !_ _Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'il n'est pas venu espionner pour le compte de son père ?_

\- _Lâche-moi, Ron !_ protesta Ginny en se débattant. _Si tu ne veux pas que je te.._

\- _Je suis venu en tant qu'allié !_ assura Drago après s'être relevé. _Je.. J'aimerais sincèrement vous aider._ Ron eut alors un petit ricanement. Apparemment, il ne lui faisait toujours pas entièrement confiance, même après son coup de main d'hier après-midi.

\- _Ah oui ? Toi, aider Sirius ? Alors que tu voulais accrocher la tête de Buck dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, il y a deux ans !_ McGonagall fronça les sourcils, l'air sévère. On aurait dit qu'elle considérait l'anecdote comme une insulte personnelle.

\- _Ça suffit, Ron_ , rétorqua Hermione, qui venait de réaliser que les portraits représentant les anciens directeurs de Poudlard étaient désormais tous réveillés et qu'ils les observaient d'un œil critique.

\- _C'est vrai, je me fiche éperdument de Black !_ avoua Drago avant de marmonner un bref « _Désolé, Potter_ » à l'adresse de ce dernier. _Mais j'aimerais vous aider à sauver Tracey.. Et Pansy également. C'est uniquement ma faute, ce qui leur est arrivé.. Alors laissez-moi me racheter. Je ne suis pas mon père, vous savez_ , ajouta-t-il franchement.

\- _Ça reste encore à prouver_ , répondit Ron à voix basse avant de lâcher Ginny. Cette dernière se jeta aussitôt dans les bras du blond, sous le nez de Phineas Nigellus Black qui maugréa : « _Un Malefoy avec une Weasley ! Oh, Merlin.. On aura tout vu.._ ».

\- _Vous pouvez nous rejoindre_ , _Mr Malefoy,_ déclara finalement Dumbledore en lui indiquant sa place à l'aide de sa baguette. McGonagall et Rogue échangèrent alors un regard entendu, et le concerné s'avança pour se positionner sur le pentagramme.

\- _Attendez.. Quoi ? Vous êtes sérieux ?_ s'étonna Ron, mais Ginny ignora sa réaction.

\- _Professeur Dumbledore ?_

\- _Oui, Miss Weasley ?_ lui répondit patiemment le directeur de Poudlard. La rousse ouvrit alors la bouche, puis la referma, hésitant à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. En effet, la vérité se révélait souvent bien plus douloureuse que l'ignorance.

\- _Je me demandais si.. S'il y avait une chance que Drago et moi soyons toujours ensemble dans la réalité qui nous attend ?_ s'enquit-elle avec courage.

\- _Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous apporter de réponse.._

\- _Et pourquoi ça ? Je vous ai entendu tout à l'heure.. Vous avez dit que l'amitié qu'entretenaient Harry, Ron et Hermione demeurerait, et qu'elle en serait peut-être même renforcée si Hermione était envoyée à Gryffondor.._

\- _Ginny.. Je suis désolée, mais.. Si vous vous êtes rapprochés, Drago et toi, c'est uniquement parce que j'ai été envoyée à Serpentard,_ lui expliqua la brune, l'air navré.

\- _Ouf, tu me rassures,_ lui lança alors Ron, mais celle-ci le fusilla du regard.

\- _Viens par là_ , _Ginny,_ murmura le Serpentard en l'entourant de ses bras. Puis, en caressant délicatement sa chevelure flamboyante, il ajouta : _Granger a raison, comme toujours_ , _mais.. J'espère que je changerai malgré tout. Je ne veux pas redevenir l'horrible petite brute que j'étais._ Ron s'efforça de ne pas le corriger, bien qu'il préférait largement le terme de « sale type aux cheveux décolorés ».

\- _Mr Malefoy_ , reprit Dumbledore d'un ton presque paternel, tandis que Harry et Rogue priaient mentalement pour qu'il ne se lance pas dans un énième discours philosophique. _Comme je l'ai déjà expliqué à Harry, le fait d'avoir été profondément aimé offre à jamais une protection contre les autres, même lorsque la personne qui a manifesté cet amour n'est plus là. Ceci dit, l'amour peut accomplir bien d'autres miracles. Peut-être, je dis bien peut-être.. Qu'il vous aura changé définitivement._

\- _Je l'espère_ , répondit sincèrement le blond en échangeant un regard silencieux avec Ginny.

Il avait l'étrange impression que les yeux marrons de sa partenaire lui criaient les mots « Je ne veux pas te perdre », et que leur écho se reflétait dans sa propre iris. Cela lui fit se rappeler de la fois où Blaise et lui en étaient venus à parler du véritable amour, le seul et l'unique. Il se souvenait même des mots employés par son ami : « _Si l'occasion se présente à toi, saisis-la. Car on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver dans la vie_ ». L'occasion, Drago l'avait saisie.. Un peu trop tard, malheureusement. Le bonheur qui s'en était suivi allait disparaître de sa vie aussi vite qu'il n'y était arrivé. Un peu plus loin, Lupin esquissa un sourire triste en observant le jeune couple. Quelque part, tous deux lui faisaient penser à une version plus jeune de James et Lily, ses meilleurs amis. De son côté, Severus ne put s'empêcher de poser son regard sur Hermione en entendant les mots prononcés par Dumbledore. Il la considéra longuement dans le silence, comme s'il s'efforçait d'ancrer dans sa mémoire le moindre détail lui appartenant. Lui, qui l'avait si souvent critiquée en classe lors de ses premières années à Poudlard, avait désormais du mal à imaginer un univers dont elle ne serait pas le centre. Car ce que Severus Rogue ressentait envers Hermione Granger était un amour discret, mais incroyablement intense : C'était un amour qui transcendait tout, un sentiment qui guérissait toutes ses blessures. « _L'amour peut accomplir bien d'autres miracles. Peut-être, je dis bien peut-être.. Qu'il vous aura changé définitivement_ » _._ Au fond de lui, le maître des potions espérait de tout cœur qu'une telle chose soit possible.

Au bout d'une minute ou deux, le professeur McGonagall s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge en observant Dumbledore avec insistance. De toute évidence, elle semblait penser qu'il était temps de laisser les uns faire leurs adieux aux autres, et le fit comprendre au directeur de Poudlard. Certes, ils allaient tous se rencontrer une nouvelle fois, puis se fréquenter dans l'autre monde, mais leurs rapports seraient probablement différents. Ils passeraient sans doute d'amis à simples camarades de classe, d'amoureux à meilleurs amis, voire même ennemis, et ainsi de suite. Rien n'était écrit à l'avance, et en réalisant cela, Harry, qui avait pourtant était si pressé à l'idée de remonter le temps pour sauver son parrain, ne l'était soudain plus vraiment. La colère et la détresse qu'il avait ressenti quelques heures plus tôt semblaient finalement s'être dissipées pour laisser place à un sentiment d'espoir et de reconnaissance. Le jeune homme vit défiler ses camarades devant ses yeux, et se rendit compte qu'il était heureux et soulagé de les savoir tous en vie, ainsi qu'à ses côtés jusqu'à la fin. Il aperçut Ginny et Drago, main dans la main, s'éclipser discrètement à l'extérieur du bureau, puis Ron rougir au contact des lèvres de Luna frôlant sa joue.. Et très vite, ces échanges lui donnèrent envie de serrer sa petite amie contre lui, de lui témoigner toute son affection. Harry se mit alors à promener son regard à travers le bureau, à la recherche de celle qu'il aimait, mais contre toute attente, ce fut elle qui vint à lui. Dans un geste délicat, Hermione le saisit par le bras et se blottit contre lui, tout en posant la tête contre son épaule. Le couple échangea aussitôt un sourire complice, puis, après avoir écarté une de ses jolies mèches bouclées, Harry rapprocha son visage du sien pour déposer un baiser sur son front. Il était heureux qu'elle soit en vie, elle plus que n'importe qui d'autre, et à ses côtés jusqu'à la fin. Au bout de quelques secondes, cependant, une ombre se dressa dans le champ de vision du brun, emportant avec elle la lumière du jour. Harry leva alors légèrement la tête et aperçut la silhouette de Rogue se dessiner devant eux. Visiblement, il avait quelque chose à dire à Hermione. La concernée se détacha lentement de son petit ami et lui adressa un regard interrogatif, comme pour lui demander son approbation. Elle ne voulait rien faire qui puisse le blesser dans le moment présent, même si celui-ci n'allait pas tarder à disparaître avec d'autres souvenirs. Harry hocha la tête en guise de réponse, un demi-sourire accroché aux lèvres, et les regarda s'éloigner lentement de la foule de sorciers. Au fond, même s'il ne l'appréciait pas plus que cela, Rogue avait le droit de faire ses adieux, lui aussi.

\- _Hermione_ , commença le maître des potions en lui adressant un sourire triste.

\- _Je sais,_ _Severus,_ l'interrompit-elle en le regardant avec intensité. _Moi aussi._

Harry fronça les sourcils, la curiosité le poussant malgré lui à vouloir comprendre leur échange, aussi bref fut-il. Cependant, il n'en eut pas le temps, car Neville mit aussitôt fin à sa tentative en le prenant dans ses bras. Sur le coup, le maître des potions parut interloqué, mais n'en montra rien. Ce n'était, certes, pas la première fois que cela se produisait, mais il était toujours agréablement surpris de constater qu'ils pouvaient se comprendre sans même utiliser le langage. Toutefois, l'envie d'un contact physique se faisait également ressentir, en particulier après ce baiser échangé un peu plus tôt. Severus jeta alors un bref coup d'oeil aux alentours, puis, après s'être assuré que personne ne les regardait, prit la main de son ancienne assistante dans la sienne et la serra affectueusement. Quelque part, il avait l'étrange impression que ses doigts avaient été faits pour s'entrelacer dans les siens, tant ce simple geste lui procurait une sensation exquise. Hermione, qui s'efforçait de sourire pour ne pas pleurer, lui rendit silencieusement son étreinte en le regardant dans le blanc des yeux, puis s'en alla rejoindre Harry. Elle voulut se retourner à mi-chemin, mais au même moment, Ron accourut vers ses deux meilleurs amis pour les prendre dans ses bras, ce qui, curieusement, arracha un léger sourire à Severus. Quoi qu'il arrive, ces deux-là seraient là pour protéger celle qu'il aimait. Tandis que Harry, Ron et Hermione se détachaient les uns des autres, Ginny et Drago réapparurent derrière l'épaisse porte en chêne, les yeux rougis par les larmes. La rousse s'avança alors dans la pièce pour enlacer Hermione et Luna, puis chacun reprit sa place sur le pentagramme magique.

D'une main légèrement tremblante, le professeur McGonagall sortit sa baguette afin de procéder au Serment Inviolable destiné à lier Severus Rogue à Albus Dumbledore. Harry fut surpris, voire fasciné par la puissance de ce sortilège, ignorant qu'il allait bientôt assister à quelque chose d'encore plus grandiose. Ron et Hermione, quant à eux, parurent plus effrayés que subjugués par cette démonstration de haute magie, mais leurs peurs étaient fondées : En effet, Ron avait failli en passer un avec Fred et George lorsqu'il n'avait que cinq ans, et Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de se concentrer sur ce que l'on avait à perdre en y participant, à savoir la vie. Une fois cela fait, Dumbledore tira avec délicatesse sur la chaine suspendue à son cou, puis pointa sa baguette sur le sablier miniature à l'aide de son autre main. Harry fronça les sourcils, tandis que ses camarades et professeurs retenaient leur souffle. Maintenant qu'il le voyait de plus près, ce retourneur de temps lui paraissait en effet beaucoup plus épais que celui qu'avait utilisé Hermione en troisième année. Toutefois, la chaine, elle, n'avait pas l'air beaucoup plus longue. Comment Dumbledore allait-il donc s'y prendre pour la partager entre onze sorciers ? Et pourquoi pointait-il l'extrémité de sa baguette sur le sablier ? Ne fallait-il pas plutôt manipuler l'objet manuellement ?

\- _Vous n'aurez pas besoin de l'avoir au cou,_ déclara soudain le directeur de Poudlard en jetant un regard en biais à Harry, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. _Comme je l'ai déjà dit, ce retourneur de temps est différent de celui que j'avais prêté à Miss Granger. Il nécessite d'ailleurs une quantité assez considérable de puissance magique, voilà pourquoi je vais avoir besoin de ma baguette.. Et des vôtres._

\- _Je vois_ , dit alors Neville en rougissant légèrement. _C'est pour ça que.. Que nous sommes placés de la sorte, n'est-ce pas ? Les professeurs en haut du pentagramme, et les élèves les plus jeunes et les moins doués en bas.._

Il y eut un silence embarrassant durant lequel McGonagall et Lupin cherchèrent une réponse appropriée, tandis que Rogue et Drago se retenaient de ne pas approuver les tristes paroles du Gryffondor. En fin de compte, ce fut Dumbledore qui ajouta :

\- _Oh non, cela n'a rien à voir. J'ai toujours aimé rendre les choses plus esthétiques, les embellir un peu.. Il s'agit là d'un de mes petits plaisirs personnels, rien de plus.._

\- _Hum, professeur ?_ l'appela Harry après s'être éclairci la gorge.

\- _Es-tu prêt, Harry ?_ reprit celui-ci sur un ton beaucoup plus sérieux.

Le concerné aurait voulu rétorquer qu'il l'était depuis une demi-heure, mais préféra laisser ses sarcasmes de côté et approuver d'un signe de tête. Les dix sorciers rassemblés autour du directeur de Poudlard levèrent alors leur baguette à l'unisson afin de lui prêter main forte. Aussitôt, le petit sablier se mit à tourner lentement, puis de plus en plus rapidement, et en voyant cela, Ron se décida à faire quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais osé faire à l'ordinaire : Il étira le bras vers Luna et lui prit la main. Harry et Hermione en firent de même, mais Drago et Ginny durent se contenter d'un sourire étant donné qu'ils se tenaient trop loin d'un de l'autre (Heureusement, ils avaient pensé à prendre les devants après être sortis du bureau tout à l'heure). Rogue jeta un dernier regard à Hermione, mais la lumière qui les enveloppait désormais était si intense qu'il la voyait de moins en moins clairement. Le retourneur de temps, en particulier, brillait de mille feux dans la main ridée de Dumbledore, mais cela ne semblait pas le déranger, contrairement à Harry qui devait maintenant plisser les yeux pour l'apercevoir. Il sentait ses forces le quitter peu à peu pour se concentrer dans sa baguette, tandis qu'un peu plus loin, Fumseck lançait un faible cri, doux et mélodieux, avant de retourner somnoler d'un air bienheureux.. Somnoler, oui, c'était ce que Harry voulait faire.. Pendant que Dumbledore retournerait le temps.. Ils reviendraient tous cinq ans en arrière.. Rogue ne toucherait pas au Choixpeau.. Et ils seraient automatiquement renvoyés au début de leur cinquième année.. Oui, c'était ce que Dumbledore lui avait promis.. Désormais, il ne voyait plus rien.. Il ne sentait plus que la main de Hermione dans la sienne, ainsi que la présence de ses amis à ses côtés..

\- _Et si on allait chercher un compartiment ?_ proposa Harry qui venait de monter à bord du Poudlard Express en compagnie de Ron, Hermione et Ginny. _Vous savez comment c'est ici, il n'y aura bientôt plus de place si on ne se dépêche pas.._

\- _Euh.. Bah, allez-y, Ginny et toi,_ lui répondit Ron en évitant de croiser son regard.

\- _Pourquoi ?_ demanda Harry, l'air confus, mais ce fut Hermione qui poursuivit.

\- _Eh bien, en fait, nous sommes censés rejoindre le wagon réservé au préfets, Ron et moi_ , lui expliqua-t-elle, un peu gênée. _Je ne sais pas si l'on va devoir y rester durant tout le voyage, par contre.. Peut-être que l'on va juste aller prendre nos instructions auprès du préfet et de la préfète-en-chef, puis patrouiller dans les couloirs de temps en temps. Rien de passionnant._ Hermione savait pertinemment que Harry aurait voulu obtenir ce titre et essayait donc de donner un air insipide à leurs nouvelles fonctions.

\- _J'espère juste ne pas avoir à faire tout le trajet avec les préfets de Serpentard_ , se lamenta Ron tout en se massant la nuque. Harry s'efforça de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel, mais il avait tout de même l'air agacé par les complaintes de Ron. Celui-ci venait d'être nommé préfet sans raison particulière et trouvait encore à redire. Peut-être était-ce la jalousie qui lui faisait penser cela, mais il avait l'impression d'entendre Percy.

\- _Tu viens, Harry ?_ l'appela Ginny en l'arrachant à ses pensées.

\- _Quoi ? Ah, euh, oui.. Allons-y,_ lui répondit-il vaguement avant de saisir la cage de Hedwige dans une main, et sa valise dans l'autre.

\- _À tout à l'heure !_ s'exclama Hermione en accompagnant ses mots d'un signe de la main, tandis que Coquecigrue virevoltait gaiement dans sa cage. Harry lui adressa un faible sourire en guise de réponse, et bientôt, ils se séparèrent chacun de leur côté.

\- _Je te jure que je démissionne si jamais j'apprends que Malefoy a été nommé préfet_ , reprit Ron en se frayant un chemin dans le couloir. _Imagine un peu l'horreur ! Il va se croire sorti de la baguette de Merlin ! Remarque, ça ne changera pas de d'habitude.._

\- _Tu ne peux pas renoncer à tes fonctions pour si peu, Ron,_ lui rappela Hermione, mais ce dernier semblait déjà ne plus s'en soucier.

\- _Oh non, ça commence bien.. Voilà la chauve-souris des cachots en personne_ , soupira-t-il en croisant nul autre que le professeur Rogue, leur maître des potions.

\- _Bonjour, professeur,_ le salua poliment Hermione (elle venait de faire taire Ron en lui administrant un coup de coude dans les côtes).

\- _Bonjour,_ répéta le roux dans un marmonnement à peine audible.

Les deux amis s'attendaient à être ignorés sans même avoir le droit à un bref regard de sa part, mais à leur grande surprise, Rogue s'arrêta en chemin pour les saluer. Il se contenta d'abord d'un simple hochement de tête, puis considéra longuement Hermione en silence, comme s'il réfléchissait à quelque chose. La concernée se sentit alors rougir malgré elle, tandis que Ron, lui, commençait à s'impatienter. Qu'allait-il faire cette fois-ci ? Leur lancer une de ses fameuses répliques cinglantes ? Ou bien retirer vingt points à Gryffondor, car ils parlaient (voire respirer) trop fort dans le couloir ?

\- _Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais on doit rejoindre notre compartiment,_ se risqua finalement Ron en tirant Hermione par le bras. Pour une fois, la préfète aux cheveux bouclés ne protesta pas et se laissa entraîner un peu plus loin, visiblement dubitative.

\- _La Princesse de Sang-Mêlé,_ murmura alors Rogue pour lui-même, tout en fronçant les sourcils. Ce nom lui était venu à l'esprit en apercevant Miss Granger, mais il ne saurait expliquer pourquoi. Lorsqu'il l'avait vue, des images toutes plus saugrenues les unes que les autres s'étaient succédées devant ses yeux inexpressifs, semblables aux souvenirs d'une vie perdue. C'était comme s'il s'était rappelé d'un songe fait il y a longtemps.. « _Un rêve aussi étrange qu'impossible_ » marmonna-t-il en poursuivant finalement sa route, sa longue cape noire virevoltant derrière lui telle une ombre.

 **Note de l'auteure** **:** Voilà, cette fanfiction touche à sa fin.. Pour tout vous dire, ça me fait bizarre de me dire qu'elle est terminée, car j'en ai commencé l'écriture en août 2015 ! À cette époque, je découvrais le couple Rogue/Hermione, ainsi que ce qui se cachait derrière ma plume. En fait, cette fanfiction représente mon premier véritable écrit, et c'est grâce à elle que j'ai progressé et que j'ai développé cette passion. J'ai pris du temps à l'écrire, certes, mais je l'ai vraiment fait sérieusement, alors j'en suis tout de même fière. En tout cas, j'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous aura plu autant qu'à moi, voire plus. Même si à la fin, ce choix n'a pas tellement d'importance (comme ils décident de remonter le temps), j'ai décidé de finir avec le couple Harry/Hermione, car c'est vraiment mon préféré depuis toujours. J'aime aussi énormément le Rogue/Hermione, alors ne m'en voulez pas trop ! ^^ Sinon, j'ai également beaucoup aimé m'essayer au Drago/Ginny, au Ron/Luna, etc.. Ainsi que manipuler tout cet éventail de personnages ! C'était vraiment amusant, surtout lorsque je glissais des blagues çà et là ! Ça passait crème à chaque fois, comme si l'humour de J.K. Rowling avait fini par me contaminer, haha. Que dire de plus ? J'ai l'impression de m'être rapprocher du tome 5 tellement je me suis penchée dessus. Je l'ai presque réécrit en fait xD Bref, merci beaucoup d'avoir lu cette fanfiction. Merci à ceux qui l'ont suivie depuis le début, ceux qui l'ont commencé après que j'en ai repris l'écriture sur cette plateforme.. Et également à ceux qui la liront dans le futur. Sachez que vos reviews m'ont vraiment motivé, elles m'ont réchauffé le cœur et m'ont réconforté, quelque part. Je me disais que ce que je faisais plaisait et divertissait, et c'était un superbe sentiment ! En espérant vous retrouver dans les reviews de mes prochains one-shots !

 **PS** **:** C'est choquant de se dire que votre fanfiction comporte un peu plus de mots que Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu ! ^^


End file.
